QUE TÚ QUIERES TENER UN QUÉ!
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Yugi sorprende a Yami con un deseo inverosímil: él quiere tener un bebé. Ante la imposibilidad de conseguir un embarazo, los dos chicos sienten crearse la distancia, pero Ra les traerá una gran sorpresa, y una aventura de meses. Yaoi
1. Tú me hiciste creer en que no hay imposi

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 1-Tú me hiciste creer en que no hay imposibles...

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Yami y Yugi se confesaron el gran amor que se tenían, y en adelante las cosas siguieron tranquilas para ellos... sus amigos y el abuelo Solomon, quien los recibía con gran gusto en la casa-tienda de juegos, los seguían tratando como siempre lo habían echo, y a parte de algunos comentarios incómodos por parte de los vecinos, nada en el panorama parecía nublar la felicidad que ahora reinaba el la vida de la pareja y sus amigos.

Yugi había entrado a la preparatoria y ahora iba en segundo año, al igual que sus amigos, mientras que Yami, sin estudios recientes y ningún papel o registro que lo identificara, consiguió con la ayuda de Seto Kaiba que le falsificaran sus identificaciones, y ahora tras haber vivido algunos años al lado de Yugi, ya se había acostumbrado y se encontraba trabajando como ayudante de un arqueólogo en el museo de Dominio. Era una suerte que Seto se hubiera hecho amigo de el y los demás después de tantas aventuras, pues de otra forma, lo mas seguro es que no hubiera conseguido integrarse al mundo actual.

Todo parecía perfecto... Yugi y los demás salían a pasear y divertirse juntos a la arcada, a Kaibalandia o a muchos otros lugares, y mientras en el día reinaba la amistad, tras llegar a la tienda de juegos al lado del abuelo y caer la noche, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse muy intimas, pues eran esas las horas en que Yami y Yugi disfrutaban de su vida sexual...

Cada noche en que sentían deseos de tomarse el uno al otro, no dudaban en hacerlo... ambos lo disfrutaban mucho, así como todas las otras formas en que se expresaban su cariño, pero lo que Yami no sabia, es que había algo molestando a Yugi que opacaría su felicidad... y era en esos momentos que comenzaba lo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre...

Yugi: awww... awww...

Yami: awwww... Yugi... acércate mas... –Yugi no se movió...- Yugi... –tomando la iniciativa, Yami tomo a Yugi de su abdomen, abrazándolo firmemente y atrayéndolo a sus caderas, insertándolo aun mas en su pene...

Yugi: AWWWW!

Yami: mmmm... haa... Yugi te amo... –no hubo respuesta...- Yugi...? haaa... que...? haaaa! –Yami apenas empezó a articular una pregunta cuando un orgasmo cortó su frase... tras recuperarse de eso, olvido lo pasado y siguió embistiendo suavemente dentro de Yugi...

Yugi: ...

Yami: haaa... haaa... –Yugi seguía sin decir nada... hasta que esto extraño a Yami...- Yugi...? –mientras seguía embistiendo- haaaa... que pasa...? -...sin decir nada... unos momentos mas así pasaron... hasta que Yugi se movió halando sus caderas para salir de aquella situación, mientras quedaba de lado dando su espalda al espíritu...

Yugi: ...

Yami: Yugi...? que pasa...? te dolió? Te lastime?

Yugi: ...

Yami: no quieres hablar al respecto...? –Yugi negó con su cabeza mientras seguía recostado, con el espíritu sentado al lado suyo...- esta bien... –Yami se inclino y dejo un beso en la mejilla de Yugi...- duerme bien... sabes que estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar de ello... –con esas ultimas palabras, Yami se volteo y se recostó, quedando ambos de espaldas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas tarde esa noche, Yami se despertó tras escuchar unos sollozos muy cerca de el, y abriendo sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de Yugi...

Yami: Yugi...?

Yugi: snif... snif...

Yami: que pasa? Por que lloras?

Yugi: ...Yami... snif...

Yami: ven acá... –lo coge y lo abraza...- que pasa...? –pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello...

Yugi: Yami... es que yo... snif... hahaha...

Yami: shhhh... tranquilo... cálmate... –pasaron unos minutos, y Yugi comenzó a parecer mas calmado... viendo esto, Yami decidió seguir interrogándolo...- ya esta bien... ahora dime... por que estabas llorando...?

Yugi: es que... hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo, pero... no lo hice por que creí que te molestarías conmigo... pero yo de verdad deseo mucho hacerlo... solo que... no se que vas a pensar cuando te lo diga...

Yami: sabes que puedes confiar en mi, o no? –Yami toma la barbilla de Yugi y enfrentan ambos sus ojos- no confías en mi Yugi...? después de tanto que hemos pasado...?

Yugi: yo confió en ti...

Yami: entonces...? puedes decírmelo... anda... no tengas miedo...

Yugi: ...Yami, yo... quiero tener un bebe...

Yami: QUE? UN QUE?

Yugi: ...sabia que te molestarías... lo sabia!

Yami: UN QUE? –Yami no salía de su asombro al escuchar lo que le había dicho Yugi, pero lo que para Yami era asombro, Yugi lo interpretaba como molestia...- QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?

Yugi: snif... snif... hahaha... Yami! Dijiste que podía confiar en ti! Entonces por que te enojas! Hahaha... –Yugi se separo del abrazo y se echo a llorar sobre la cama...

Yami: ...Yugi... lo siento... yo... solo estaba sorprendido –se excuso Yami notando el efecto de sus palabras... y para su alivio el pequeño Yugi se calmo... pero seguía recostado con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos... Yugi... quería tener... un bebe...? pero... como...? era imposible... y Yami estaba tan sorprendido que apenas sabia que decir...- Yugi...

Yugi: snif... snif... hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo, y me siento muy feliz de que me ames como yo a ti... pero no sientes que nos falta algo...? –dijo Yugi dejando su antigua posición y sentándose con sus piernas recogidas mientras veía frente a frente a Yami

Yami: Yugi, cuando ambos nos confesamos lo que sentimos ya sabíamos que esto iba a ser imposible...

Yugi: lo se, lo recuerdo, pero tu me dijiste una vez que si deseba realmente algo nada era imposible, lo dijiste, me lo dijiste, lo recuerdas?

Yami: Yugi, pero esto, es decir... un bebe? Como?

Yugi: snif... snif... pero tu me dijiste que creyera en que no existen los imposibles...

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: y si hubiera una forma Yami... y si la hubiera? No podríamos al menos, intentar buscarla?

Yami: Yugi, tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso no se va a poder, aunque busquemos formas, de que servirá... es decir... ninguno de los dos tiene lo necesario para llevar un niño... y me siento particularmente incomodo con la idea de embarazarme...

Yugi: entonces yo! Yo lo haré! Yo llevare al bebe!

Yami: Yugi, no, entiende que eso no se puede y deja de lastimarte buscando una solución inútil

Yugi: no...

Yami: somos hombres, no podemos tener hijos

Yugi: no... no!

Yami: Yugi, por favor, tienes que comprender que-

Yugi: no! No! NO! Hahahaha... si se puede... si se puede! Yo quiero creer que se puede! Hahaha...

Yami: ...Yugi... –después de aquellas palabras, Yami y Yugi ya no hablaron el resto de la noche... lo que Yugi quería había desconcertado completamente a Yami, y por mucho que lo quisiera esto era algo que no podía darle, aunque dentro de su corazón ansiaba con desesperación poder hacer realidad ese deseo y darle aquella dulce dicha y felicidad a su koibito...- "será mejor que lo deje descansar... –pensando- quizás en la mañana ya haya pensado las cosas y este mas tranquilo..." –Yami se recostó de nuevo dando la espalda a Yugi, mientras que el pequeño hacia lo mismo, mientras lloraba empapando la funda de su almohada...

.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi despertó en su cama tras sentir el calido sol tocar su piel y acariciarlo de forma reconfortante, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza... agradecía a Ra por que ese día fuera sábado para poder quedarse en casa y descansar... la noche pasada había sido pesada para el... principalmente por confesarle su ansiado deseo a Yami y descubrir que su reacción no le susurraba siquiera un atisbo de esperanza... pero por mucho que intentara descansar y con pocos resultados, Yugi aun deseaba poder realizar ese sueño... de tener un bebe...

De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Yugi jalo mas la cobija para tapar sus hombros desnudos, en caso de que la persona que había entrado fuera su abuelo...

-buenos días Yugi... –dijo aquella varonil y cariñosa voz que ya tan bien conocía el joven chico...- te traje el desayuno –en ese instante Yugi volteo su cabeza para alcanzar a ver a Yami, y lo vio a los pies de la cama sosteniendo la bandeja con el desayuno...-anda... levántate... se enfriara...

Yugi: ... –sin decir aun nada, Yugi se sentó y miro a Yami caminar hasta el y colocarle la mesita con la bandeja llena de alimentos sobre sus piernas... Yugi sabia que Yami lo adoraba... pero el desayuno a la cama...? eso era algo que no hacían a menudo... seguramente Yami estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor por su discusión de anoche...

Yami: vamos, come... esta delicioso... –Yugi miro a Yami un momento y después sus alimentos, y tomando los cubiertos comenzó a comerlos...- iré a prepararte el baño, regresare para llevarme los platos...

Yami se dirigió al baño de la habitación y comenzó a preparar todo para Yugi... después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la ultima noche, se encontraba muy preocupado, sabiendo que Yugi estaba deseando obtener algo que claramente era imposible, pero el lo amaba tanto, y sabia que el deseo de su hikari era puro y sin malicia, y aun el deseaba poder tener hijos y ver crecer la sangre de su sangre... pero ya el sabia que no iba a ser posible, así que simplemente no pensaba en ello y disfrutaba de todas las demás cosas hermosas que tenia, como el amor y la compañía de Yugi... pero al parecer Yugi no estaba conforme con eso, y el deseba recordarle las muchas cosas que ya tenia para que no sufriera por las que no podría tener...

*clank*

Sonaron los cubiertos, y Yami supo que Yugi había terminado de comer... al mismo tiempo, el baño ya estaba listo y ahora podía avisarle a Yugi...

Yami camino hasta el chico y recogió los platos, y cuando Yugi estaba por levantarse para dirigirse al baño, Yami lo detuvo

Yami: no, espera, quédate en cama... ahora regreso...

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo miraba con rostro serio y curioso, y cumpliendo la petición de Yami regreso a las sabanas y espero mientras el se iba y regresaba... –"Yami esta muy preocupado, lo se... –pensando- siento mucho hacerlo sentirse así pero no puedo evitarlo... es solo que... yo realmente deseo tener uno... al menos un bebe... snif... solo quiero que tengamos un hijo propio... – en ese instante Yugi sintió ser levantado de su descanso y de una escena a otra se encontraba en los brazos de Yami mientras se dirigían al baño...

Yami: ...te sentirás mejor después de un baño caliente con burbujas... –dijo adornando sus palabras con una sonrisa... pero Yugi seguía mirándolo igual... claramente sacarlo de esos "dañinos" pensamientos no iba a ser fácil...

Ya en el baño, Yami metió al chico en el agua y lo dejo hasta que quedo recargado contra la tina, cerrando sus ojos para relajarse, pero solo logro ver mas tensión en su rostro, pues tras apagar su vista apretó sus ojos, dejando salir lagrimas de ellos debido al cansancio...

Yami entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras que Yugi lo veía algo nervioso, esperando que el espíritu no pretendiera reanimarlo con una nueva demostración de sexo... después de lo que habían discutido... en verdad lo ultimo que deseaba era tener sexo... al menos sabiendo las "no consecuencias..." le quedaba claro que al menos por ahora el tema le incomodaba...

Su compañero, ya desnudo, se sostuvo en el borde de la tina y fue metiendo sus piernas, mientras que Yugi volteaba a verlo por inercia, acostumbrado a mirar fascinado el hermoso y atrayente cuerpo perfecto del espíritu... pero de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo y aparto su mirada, cerrando una vez mas sus ojos... como podía pensar si quiera en eso después de lo que había pasado? No era el momento... se sentía avergonzado de si mismo...

Yami se sentó y acomodo del lado opuesto de la tina, y tras ello se acerco a Yugi y lo tomo por los brazos para acercarlo a el y hasta sentarlo en su regazo... pero apenas lo tuvo a unos centímetros de el, Yugi comenzó a gemir en molestia, con sus ojos suplicándole a Yami que no fueran a tener relaciones... no ahora...

Yami: descuida Yugi... solo voy a ayudarte a limpiarte... nada mas... te prometo que no tendremos sexo... –Yugi entonces se dejo atraer por los brazos de Yami, calmado con la promesa de su pareja, pues por mas incomodo que le resultara ahora la vida intima con el, su confianza no dudaría ni un momento fuera la situación que fuera...

Yami comenzó colocando las manos de Yugi en su miembro, indicándole que el se lavara ahí mientras lo ayudaba con su cabello... terminado eso y tras dejar caer un poco de agua tibia sobre la cabeza del chico, Yami se arrodillo, captando la atención del muchacho cuando este lo coloco contra la tina y un poco contra su brazo, bajando su mano hasta sus glúteos y metiéndole dos dedos dentro de su ano...

Yugi: mnnnn... mnnn... –Yugi gemía en molestia... no por dolor, sino por pensar que Yami tal vez habría cambiado de opinión y en verdad si quería tener sexo con el... pero entonces Yami hablo para calmarlo...

Yami: estoy limpiándote mi semen... ya te dije que no te penetrare si no quieres tener relaciones... no te mentiría... –Yugi se calmo un poco con eso, aunque aun se sentía algo incomodo... temía lo que pudiera pasarle si los toques de Yami duraban demasiado...

Yami movió sus dedos arriba y abajo frotando los músculos casi provocativamente... y los movía también hacia los lados, sacándolos a ratos para enjuagarlos y meterlos de nuevo humedecidos con agua y espuma, de nuevo retomando los movimientos... había prometido al chico no tener relaciones y lo cumpliría... no lo obligaría o le insistiría en nada mas acerca de eso, pero entre aquellos toques que Yugi sabia eran sinceros por parte del espíritu, Yami esperaba que al hacerlo Yugi se excitara y tomara la iniciativa, rompiendo así el hielo con el, y sabiendo ya con toda la experiencia que tenían juntos que Yugi se excitaba con extrema facilidad...

Mientras Yami le metía y sacaba sus dedos, Yugi se aferraba con una de sus manos a la tina, tratando de no gemir y respirando muy agitado sin emitir sonidos, con su rostro bajo y su boca muy abierta... ocultando hacia un lado su rostro de su koi... eso se sentía bien... le gustaba... pero no quería demostrarlo... no quería que Yami lo mal interpretara... por mas que aquello le gustara aun no se sentía bien para superar la platica que habían tenido anoche... pero los largos y hábiles dedos de Yami seguían saliendo y entrando... y Yugi no sabia que hacer... se quitaría? Se quedaría? Le hablaría a Yami? Que? Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que esa simple decisión le atormentaba tanto... pero entonces sintió a Yami meter sus dedos mas de la cuenta y levantando su cabeza sorprendido y mucho mas excitado, tomo todas sus fuerzas y se separo de Yami, quedando del otro lado de la tina una vez mas...

Yugi se sentó hasta quedar en la esquina, envolviendo sus brazos a su rededor y recogiendo sus piernas mientras las apretaba fuertemente, y su mirada cabizbaja dejaba asomar un claro sonrojo...

Yami: ...creo que tal vez quisieras terminar de bañarte solo...

Yugi: ...

Yami: creo que eso es un si... esta bien... de cualquier forma mi semen saldrá después... –pasado eso, el resto del baño prosiguió tranquilo, y cada quien por su lado...

Yugi: "estuve a punto de excitarme demasiado... –pensando- Ra, no se que habría echo si eso hubiera pasado!... pero ahora debo calmarme... o cuando salga de la tina Yami se dará cuenta..."

Yami: "creo que esto va a tomar mas de lo que pensé... mi koibito... solo quiero que seas feliz... aun con lo que no puedo darte..."

.-.-.-.-.

Dos meses después de eso, Yugi y Yami ya llevaban una relación mas desenvuelta y tranquila, sin tomar demasiado en cuenta el que Yugi aun se sintiera triste por no contar con Yami para buscar una forma en la que pudieran concebir un bebe... pero el chico sabia que Yami tenia razón, y que el no es que no quisiera apoyarlo, sino que no tenia la forma de hacerlo... al igual que no la tenia el mismo... pero eso no disminuía la tristeza que había en su interior... y ya había pasado tanto... desde entonces el y Yami no habían vuelto a tener relaciones... y Yugi tenia miedo de que Yami se fuera a cansar de el...

Solomon: Yami! Yugi! ya están aquí los chicos! Bajen rápido o se irán sin ustedes!

Yami: ya vamos! –grito Yami desde la recamara mientras se ponía un suéter rojo- así esta bien... uf... esta semana el clima ha estado extraño... sol, frió, lluvia... jejeje... pero es agradable que ahora solo este fresco...

Yugi: aja...

Yami: ... –Yami volteo a ver a Yugi mientas este miraba profundamente al armario, y dándose cuenta de que ya estaba vestido, se acerco a el para ver que le sucedía... al llegar ahí, Yami miro a Yugi, y su mirada triste y apagada llena de un reprimido deseo... entonces miro dentro del mueble y vio que sobre un par de cajas en la alfombra había colocadas algunas ropas de bebe que habían sido de Yugi... sobraba preguntar lo que le pasaba al chico...

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: ...

Yami: ya habíamos hablado de esto...

Yugi: snif... lo se... discúlpame... –dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga negra de su sudadera de algodón...- ya estoy bien... bajemos...

Yami: si...

.-.-.-.-.

Joey: ya se habían tardado, que acaso no podían soltarse? Cielos, hemos estado aquí hace ya varios minutos

Tea: Joey, que indiscreto eres, que importa que se tarden, todo por ver felices a nuestro mejores amigos, no es así Tristan?

Tristan: claro, deberías tener mejores modales, cuñadito... jejeje –dándole un codazo a Joey con una picara sonrisa...

Joey: ya te dije que no te conseguiré una sita con mi hermana, romeo!

Yugi: ...

Yami: ...- Yami, viendo que Yugi se encontraba realmente incomodo con los comentarios, decidió intervenir para que el chico no se hiciera notar mucho...- heee... por que no nos vamos ya? Si se nos hace tarde no alcanzaremos lugar en Kaibalandia...

Joey: haa! es cierto, amigos! Debemos irnos ya o no alcanzaremos cupo! Jajajaja, ya no puedo espera para patear el trasero a Kaiba!

Tristan: querrás decir para que el te derrote a ti... Joey, tu no te cansas de avergonzarte...

Joey: eso fue la última vez, ya veremos quien se avergüenza cuando llegue aya! Jajajaja! Joey Wheeler batirá un nuevo record!

Tea: por persona más veces vencida ante Seto Kaiba...?

Joey: ja-ja, que graciosa Tea, hmp! Este record será por convertirme en la tercera persona que le gane un duelo a ese egocéntrico presumido, jajajajaja

Tea/Tristan: ...esta perdido...

Yami: ...espero que Yugi no les llame mucho la atención... –pensando- estos meses han sido difíciles para el al lado de sus amigos... si no le ayudara a disimular su tristeza creo que ellos ya lo habrían notado... –Yami entonces miro a Yugi tras el, con su mirada baja y triste...- Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de amigos había caminado ya algún tiempo, haciendo bromas entre ellos y divirtiéndose mucho, aunque Yami solo entraba en la platica para tratar de ayudar a su koi a intervenir lo menos posible... todo iba bien por el momento, hasta que ya en la plaza cercana a Kaibalandia Yugi y los demás vieron a un niño que pasaba corriendo, y al caer y comenzar a llorar, inevitablemente se hizo de mas presencia...

Todos voltearon a ver cuando escucharon llorar al niño, pero antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Yugi camino hacia el pequeño y se acuclillo a su lado... mientras que los demás lo veían sin moverse o decir algo...

Yugi: estas bien pequeño? Te cortaste...?

Niño: snif... snif... –volteando a mirar a Yugi...

Yugi: esta bien, te ayudare... –Yugi lo levanta hasta que logra sentarlo, y entonces ve un raspón en la rodilla desnuda del niño, que llevaba un short- ha, te raspaste... no te preocupes, estarás bien en un momento... diciendo eso, Yugi se quita su mochila y saca un pañuelo y una botellita con agua, y humedece un poco la tela para limpiar la rodilla, mientras que todos sus amigos y Yami veían algo asombrados la facilidad con la que Yugi estaba calmando a ese niño... y aun mas siendo el un extraño...- eso es, ya ves? Ya no duele verdad? –dice tras colocarle una bandita que de casualidad traía entre sus cosas...

Niño: si... snif... gracias... –Yugi le sonrió al niño y entonces saco una paletita de su mochila, y se la dio...

Yugi: toma, la quieres? Una paleta... –el niño la tomo ya muy calmado y poniendo una cara muy alegre- eso es, sonríe

Detrás de Yugi, sus amigos parecían enternecidos por la ternura que le mostró al niño... antes apenas soportaba lidiar con Rebecca, y ahora hacía dejar de llorar a un niño... claro que Rebecca había sido muy mal educada en las ultimas ocasiones, pero ninguno de ellos sabia que su amiguito tuviera ese don con los niños... especialmente por que así lo habían considerado siempre a el... sin embargo, el mas impresionado era Yami, quien una vez mas veía el día con día de los grandes deseos de su hikari por que ellos tuvieran un bebe...

¿?: tikei! Hijo!... ho, ahí estas, te dije que no te alejaras de mi, ho, que te paso?

Tikei: me caí pero este señor me ayudo, mami, mira, me dio una paleta! –dijo el niño agarrando la falda de su madre y mostrándole la paleta, mientras que Yugi estaba muy feliz aunque con una gotita tras la cabeza al escuchar al niño llamarlo "señor"...

Señora: no, no, hijo, este no es un señor, es un muchacho, ahora, ya le agradeciste por ayudarte?

Tikei: no, gracias por ayudarme! Ya podemos irnos mami?

Señora: esta bien, esta bien, pero no te me vuelvas a alejar... muchas gracias joven... –dijo la señora a Yugi

Yugi: no fue nada –y les da una sonrisa mientras se dan la vuelta y se van... después de eso se levanta y mira a sus amigos

Tea: ...eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Yugi...

Joey: si viejo, que técnica

Tristan: obviamente tu no la tienes, si no lo habrías ayudado

Joey: que? Tu tampoco hiciste nada! Y yo soy experto con los niños! No olvides quien tiene una hermanita!

Tristan: y que hermanita... jejeje

Joey: QUE? Ya veras! Grrrr!

Mientras en un lado Joey y Tristan pelean, con Tea tratando de detenerlos, Yami se queda mirando a Yugi... sabiendo los dos lo que estaban pensando... mas allá de cualquier magia... esto no necesitaba palabras para ser dicho...

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: ...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos ahora se encontraban divirtiéndose en la tienda de juegos de Duke, mientras que Joey, insistentemente, había decidido tener un partido con Duke, y tras perder, uno con Kaiba... el cual también perdió...

Kaiba: hmp! Creo que los Dados del Calabozo tampoco son tu especialidad, Joey

Joey: ha! Pero a la siguiente te venceré! Toma tus dados y sigamos jugando!

Kaiba: no, estoy cansado de esto... por que no peleas con Mokuba...?

Joey: que? Con el pequeñín! Que clase de novato crees que soy?

Mokuba: oye! Yo se jugar muy bien, jejejeje, te aseguro que te sorprenderás...

Joey: bien, entonces si yo gano me regalaras una de esas cartas premio que dan en los juegos virtuales de tu hermano!

Mokuba: bien, pero si yo gano me compraras un enorme cono con helado!

Joey: echo!

Kaiba: creo que mi hermanito esta aprendiendo a jugar bien sus cartas –pensó Kaiba

Mokuba: bien! –pensando también- cuando le gane a Joey tendré helado! Jejeje... mi hermano nunca quiere comprarme nada con azúcar pero creo que ya encontré la forma de sacarle provecho a los duelos como lo hace el, jejeje...

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del lugar cerca de los asientos en las jardineras y el comedor de la cafetería, Yugi estaba sentado junto con Yami esperando que los llamaran para recoger su orden...

Yami: se que te has sentido triste últimamente... –comenzó la platica Yami

Yugi: no es tu culpa... yo no debería soñar tanto... –todo lo platicaban en voz baja...

Yami: no, eso no es cierto, somos una pareja, y en una pareja los problemas son de dos... –Yugi no respondió...-Yugi yo solo quiero ayudarte, deseo tanto como tu tener hijos pero...

NUMERO 37! ORDEN LISTA!

Yami: ha, iré por la comida, ahora regreso... –Yami dio una ultima mirada a Yugi y entonces fue hasta la barra de la cafetería a recoger sus ordenes... sin temer mayores preocupaciones por Yugi...

Pero mientras el hacia eso, Yugi tenia oportunidad para pensar... y quizás para pensar demasiado... en lo que Yami trataba de llegar entre la multitud y esperaba su turno en la fila, su koibito solo miraba fijamente a la mesa... pensando... pensando... en lo que sentía... en lo que quería... en las formas de obtenerlo... y si era su culpa? Y si el no debía tener esos deseos...? o Yami no lo quería, estaba equivocado, no lo amaba de verdad?... NO! NO! Pero que estaba pensando? Eso era demasiado... no sabia como se le pudo haber ocurrido algo así... pero sus deseos reprimidos por tener un niño lo estaban ensimismando mucho... casi no hablaba con sus amigos y en la casa hacia lo mismo con Yami y aun con el abuelo, aunque el sabia que no preguntaba nada aun por dejar que el y Yami resolvieran a su modo sus problemas de pareja... pero si el anciano supiera lo mucho que el necesitaba ahora un consejo... quizás solo uno seria suficiente para al menos hacerlo sentir mejor...

De repente, dándose cuenta que estaba hacia ya rato mirando perdidamente el fondo de cristal de la mesa con orillas de madera, levanto su rostro y miro a Yami que aun estaba a mitad de la fila... después de un momento comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor... y entonces vio a Kaiba sentado en una banca cercana... solo... como era su estilo... y sin que se pudiera explicar como, una loca y desesperada idea paso por la mente de Yugi... quizás Kaiba podía ayudarlo... claro... el era muy inteligente... y tenia la mejor tecnología en todo el mundo... quizás podría saber algo de esto... de su problema... el... podría... si... el debía ser su esperanza...

Yugi, sin tener noción del tiempo en que le habían llevado estos pensamientos, se levanto de la mesa sin verificar si Yami regresaría o no pronto, y empezó a caminar algo dudoso hacia Kaiba, como hipnotizado, siguiendo derecho hacia el en una línea recta mientras que pasaba entre la gente... Kaiba miraba hacia un lado y no había notado que se le acercaba Yugi... pero mientras esto sucedía, Yami había conseguido recoger la orden y salir del lugar lleno de gente, abriéndose paso con la bandeja por encima de ellos hasta que estuvo del otro lado... Yami camino hacia la mesa esperando ver a Yugi, pero ya cerca, vio que no estaba y se preocupo... dejo la bandeja y ya en su lugar, miro alrededor en busca de Yugi, y vio que estaba no muy lejos de el caminado hacia... Kaiba...?

Yugi: /quizás el pueda ayudarnos... el debe... poder ayudarnos.../

Yami: que? Yugi, no, que va a hacer? debo detenerlo –Yugi estaba tan fuera de si que había dejado abierto su vinculo y ahora el espíritu sabia lo que pretendía hacer... sin mas esperar tras escuchar esos pensamientos, se dirigió corriendo hacia Yugi... justo cuando Yugi ya estaba a unos dos metros del serio e in precavido CEO de lo que el pequeño niño de cabello tricolor quería pedirle, Kaiba volteo su mirada encontrándose con Yugi que se acercaba a el entre la gente, pero en el momento que creyó ver los labios de Yugi abrirse para decir algo, vio a Yami llegar corriendo y muy asustado para tomarlo de la muñeca y "despertarlo", llevándolo aliviado junto con el de regreso a su mesa de la cafetería...

Kaiba: ...mmm... ahora que se traerán esos dos...?

Mirando hacia donde Yami y Yugi, vio como los dos parecían discutir algo, pero sin llegarlos a ver apenas mover sus labios... y después los dos parecían empezar a comer... algo... distanciados... era obvio que había algo de "hielo" entre ellos... pero por que...? Kaiba era demasiado inteligente como para pasar estos detalles por alto... y estaba seguro de que en su momento intervendría...

.-.-.-.-.

Después de pasar el día con los demás hasta avanzada la tarde y casi llegando la noche, Yami se despidió mientras que Yugi entraba apresurado a la casa y empezaba a subir las escaleras...

Yami: Yugi, espera! –dijo Yami tras despedirse y cerrar la puerta de la casa, siguiéndole la marcha a Yugi- por favor Yugi! escúchame!

*TUMP*

Yugi cerró la puerta, encerrándose a él mismo a la vez dentro de su habitación y la de Yami, comenzando a llorar después de tirarse sobre la cama...

Yami: haa... Yugi... por favor... –decía Yami para si mismo desde el principio de las escaleras... con su cabeza baja y ya sin saber que hacer para que Yugi se recuperara de aquello... que podía hacer ya mas? Nada... eso creía el... pues no encontraba alguna solución... no podía darle a Yugi ese niño que tanto quería, y tampoco conseguía hacerlo sentir feliz con lo que ya tenia... entonces que... que mas...? se sentía tan desesperado... y bajando aun mas su cabeza comenzó a llorar en silencio...

Solomon: ...Yami...?

Yami: ...- volteando a mirar a Solomon, con su tristeza inmejorable... y sus lagrimas fluyendo en largos caminos...

Solomon: ... –el abuelo quedo algo asombrado al ver por primera vez a Yami derramar lagrimas... y si alguien tan firme como el faraón de Egipto estaba derramándolas, entonces su problema con Yugi debía ser muy serio... sin decir nada por un momento, solo dejo a Yami pasarlo de largo, mientras que se dirigía a la cocina, y se recargaba contra la pared estando de frente a ella, abrazándose... y llorando...

Solomon camino hacia el desdichado muchacho mientras escudaba sus llantos leves llenar el ambiente en la planta baja... y sabiendo que en su habitación Yugi también estaba llorando... al fin cuando llego hasta Yami le puso una mano en su hombro y decidió intervenir en el asunto, al darse cuenta que por ellos mismos no estaban hallando una solución... para lo que fuera que los estaba haciendo sufrir así...

Solomon: Ya-

Yami: no se que mas hacer con Yugi-interrumpió Yami solo esperando al acercamiento del abuelo para dejar salir su tristeza...- hahaha... por que...? que es lo que no le doy? Por que no puedo llenarlo y hacerlo feliz...? que es lo que estoy haciendo mal abuelo...?

Solomon: cálmate, muchacho... por que mejor no secas esas lagrimas y me dices lo que les esta molestando...?

Yami: no puedo... es algo muy personal entre el y yo...

Solomon: ...entonces... no puedo decirte mucho pero... conozco a mi nieto, y se que cuando el actúa así es por ciertas razones... y se que esas razones lo involucran a el y no solo a ti, así que deja de culparte, tu no eres el problema en esto, estoy seguro...

Yami: gracias... snif... –decía Yami mientras se calmaba y daba vuelta para enfrentar al anciano y secar sus lágrimas con una servilleta de la barra cercana...

Solomon: escucha... no se que sea lo que los este molestando... pero yo he criado a mi nieto desde que nació y lo conozco a la perfección, se que es un niño muy sencillo y muy tierno... solo debes hablarle desde tu corazón y te entenderá...

Yami: pero si lo he intentado, lo he hecho tanto, pero el no quiere, no me escucha... ya he intentado tantas cosas, no se que mas hacer... Ra! Estoy desesperado!

Solomon: Yami... –sonriéndole- estoy seguro de que no has intentado todo...

Yami: si lo he hecho! Lo he hecho! –Solomon rió aun mas al ver que Yami era muy parecido a Yugi cuando se desesperaba... y al parecer tampoco "escuchaba"... como decía Yami...

Solomon: jejeje, Yami, las mejores cosas de la vida van en paquetes pequeños... –Yami levanto el rostro- todo lo que necesitas es hablarle desde el fondo de tu corazón... y ofrécele un detalle... estoy seguro de que el te comprenderá... si ya lo hubieras echo como dices que lo hiciste, seguramente te habría entendido... quizás no en el momento que esto empezó, pero el tiempo ha pasado y Yugi ya se ha calmado mucho, lo he notado y lo se, quizás es solo que aun no sabes expresar del todo tus sentimientos...

Yami: ...

Solomon: ve... y dile lo que sientes... –Yami lo miro fijamente unos momentos y entonces asintió, recuperando la compostura y dirigiéndose... al jardín?- jejeje, estos jóvenes... se ahogan en un baso de agua... haaa! –bostezó estirándose, mientras que se iba a su habitación a dormir una siesta, antes de reabrir la tienda para el mini turno de la noche...

.-.-.-.-.

Yugi: snif... snif... –Yugi sollozaba sobre su cama, con su rostro sonrojado y su sudadera humedecida... al llegar ahí se sintió un poco molesto al pensar que Yami lo detuvo de lo que podría haber sido su oportunidad para encontrar esperanzas a su problema, pero el tiempo paso y se iba haciendo cada vez mas a la idea de que el estaba completamente fuera de sus sentidos cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Kaiba si podía usar su tecnología para embarazarlo! Que habría sido eso? Ahora agradecía a Ra por que Yami hubiera intervenido, o quien sabe que habría pasado... pero ya no sabia que sentir de todo esto... deseaba tener un hijo de Yami con todo su corazón... pero... no podía... el hecho era... que no podía! Pero si el debía comprender esto, entonces ahora que le diría a Yami...? como se disculparía por su trato y su actitud...?... de repente Yugi sintió algo muy suave rozar su nariz... y al abrir sus ojos vio la mano de Yami sosteniendo una linda flor...

Yami: no tienes que excusarte para nada... entiendo como te sientes... y quiero disculparme por haber sido tan duro contigo en un principio...

Yugi: Yami... no... soy yo el que debe disculparse... yo... te estaba pidiendo algo que no estaba en ti darme... snif... –dijo el chico levantándose y sentándose en la cama frente a su koi...

Yami: Yugi... te amo de verdad, te amo con todo mi corazón, y deseo tanto como tu poder hacer una familia... pero si esto es lo que Ra nos dio... entonces quiero aprovecharlo y ser muy feliz a tu lado, con las cosas y las personas que ya tenemos... pero yo quisiera que tu también lo sintieras así...

Yugi: snif... Yami... perdóname... yo debí escucharte antes... –le da un beso en los labios... y entonces recuesta su cabeza contra su pecho...

Yami: mi aibou... –coloca la pequeña flor entre las calidas y pequeñas manos de Yugi...- gracias por comprenderme...

Yugi: Yami... te he abandonado tanto tiempo...

Yami: jejeje... estamos en buen momento de recuperarlo... –diciendo eso, Yami comenzó a desvestir a Yugi y así mismo, mientras los dos se veían con ojos llenos de ansia y deseo, después de tanto tiempo... Yami termino con las ropas, y tras que ambos se tocaran y vieran de nuevo sus cuerpos desnudos, Yami jalo la cobija y ambos quedaron cubiertos por aquella calida protección, mientras esperaban sonriéndose con gran cariño que las cosas se pusieran aun más candentes que ahora...

Yami y Yugi están haciéndose el amor como nunca desde hacia ya dos largos meses, y sin aun llegar a una penetración, los dos se repetían como no queriendo dejar de hacerlo "te amo, Te amo"... hacia cuanto que no lo habían dicho en la cama, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, entre sus besos...? estaban tan emocionados, de saber que estaban juntos, y que tenían tanto de que estar agradecidos, y Yugi estaba tan feliz que lloraba al saber que aun después de aquella discusión que había llegado a tanto, Yami no se había molestado y ahora los dos estaban nuevamente compartiendo un lecho mientras se entregaban el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma durante aquel magnifico sexo...

De repente, entre las sombras de la habitación, un brillo dorado como del mas ardiente oro fundido resplandeció ante Yami y Yugi, y apenas estos percibieron la inesperada luz, dejaron sus besos y voltearon a ver el origen de la intrusa, mientras que Yami abrazaba a Yugi como queriéndolo proteger del mundo...

"faraón..."

Yami: ...Ra...?

Yugi: que, es Ra Yami? Haa... –Yugi estaba asombrado- nunca lo había visto... hem... en... persona?... –era difícil decir eso considerando que Ra tenía forma de Dragón...

Yami: que es lo que se te ofrece, gran Ra? –pregunto Yami respetuosamente

"he venido a ayudarte, faraón..."

Yami: a mi...? por que? Hay un nuevo peligro cerca...? –Yugi temió a la sola mención de la idea, preocupado de poner en riesgo a quien amaba...

"no... los dioses hemos estado observándolos... y decidimos esperar como una prueba para ustedes... ahora que la han pasado, decidimos concederles lo que quieren..."

Yami: que... una prueba... de que se trata Ra?

"tu protegido y tu han deseado tener un hijo... pero claramente no han podido... nosotros podemos hacerlo posible... pero debían probar que su relación era fuerte para sobrellevar las futuras situaciones... ahora que los encuentro así... puedo comprobar que son fuertes para cumplir sus deseos y les brindare mi ayuda..."

Yugi: en serio? –pregunto Yugi sonriendo abiertamente mientras Yami solo se había quedado impresionado, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Ra que apenas se veía siendo tan pequeña la habitación...

"ahora faraón... deberás cuidar mucho mas de tu aibou... no sabes lo que les viene por delante..." –y diciendo eso, los Ojos color rubí de Ra resplandecieron, mientas que al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Yugi brillaba de color dorado y se comenzaba a sentir caliente...

Yugi: haaaa! Eso esta muy caliente! –pero Yami solo quito la cobija a Yugi para aligerar su dolor, pues confiaba en Ra y sabia que debía haber una razón para esto... al fin la luz paso, y Yugi se dejo ir contra Yami, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada debido a su reciente impresión... pero entonces se percato de algo... –Yami...?

Yami: que paso...? estas...?

Yugi: ...haaa... haa... hay algo... entre mis piernas...

"ahora puedes sembrar tus semillas en su cuerpo y darle a llevar tu hijo y nuevo protegido de los dioses... cuídalo bien, y no nos falles faraón..."

Yami: no lo haré... Ra...

Yugi: Yami! Yami! Mis piernas! Mira entre mis piernas! –gritaba Yugi tras examinarse, sonriéndole mucho a Yami... y cuando Yami se agacho a ver entre sus piernas... este también sonrió... Yugi no estaba embarazado... tenia una vagina!

Yami: Yugi! podremos hacer a nuestro hijo! Podremos tener un hijo! –ambos se miraron muy felices y entonces se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras que las lagrimas corrían empapando el rostro de Yugi... y entonces este abrió sus ojos y susurro un "gracias" a Ra, mientras que el imponente Dragón desaparecía entre las sombras y de nuevo regresaba al lado de los dioses...

Yugi: Yami! Snif... no perdamos tiempo! –decía Yugi mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se acercaba a "sentarse" en el miembro de Yami...- vamos a hacerlo! Vamos a hacerlo!

Yami: Yugi, espera, primero debemos...

Yugi: HAAAA!

Yami: lubricarte... –Yugi de inmediato se salio y tras recostarse boca arriba en la cama puso sus manos entre sus piernas, acariciando la vagina bajo su pene... eso si que le había dolido...- creo que hay cosas que aun no sabes sobre la anatomía femenina... jejeje...

Yugi: haiii... que tengo que saber...? nunca he "estado" con una...

Yami: jejejeje, no te preocupes... yo te cuidare... ahora... te mostrare otra forma para usar mi lengua...- y diciendo eso, Yugi percibió la idea a través de su vinculo, y ya estando sonrojado, se sonrojo aun mas al sentir a Yami apartar sus manos y lamer su nueva, inexplorada y sensible zona... y así empezaron los dos a hacer nuevamente el amor, con una nueva y maravillosa parte en el cuerpo de Yugi... una que les permitiría ver realizado el sueño por el que tanto habían sufrido en ese tiempo... tener un bebe... y ahora eso iba a ser posible... o no...?

CONTINUARA...


	2. y entonces nuestro sueño comenzó a tomar

Gracias a Radfel, Heero Kun, Noodle-TK, Dan, Amazona Verde, Ana, lorena, Paty, Elis lotus, anadeasakura, Windgirl y Cacell por sus reviews!

Respuestas:

Noodle-Tk: que dirán los demás y si lo voy a dejar así... mmm... bueno, sus amigos si estarán muy sorprendidos, y respecto al cuerpo de Yugi... ya veras... todo puede pasar...

Amazona Verde: haaa... esos doctores... jejeje, pues si, también estarán impresionados...

lorena: amiga, Yugi no es mujer, aun tiene su credencial bien puesta y funcionando... solo considera que hay un agregado a su cuerpo... y bueno, de lo demás que me comentaste, habrá volteadas de situación frecuentes en este fic, pero no te preocupes, que aquí no sufrirá tanto como en el fic del abuelo malvado :- )... y una cosita mas... ejem... yo soy mujer, no hombre...

Paty: ...mmm... aun no se por que a los reviewers les suele dar risa que intervenga Ra... pero gracias, y, no, no lo haría como comedia/romance, por que las escenas de comedia son solo entre Joey, Tristan y Tea, y el resto de la historia se enfoca mas bien en un drama... yo mas bien diría que este fic tiene sus partes graciosas como es común en muchas historias

Elis lotus: si, jejejeje, hace algún tiempo que encontré ese fic con mas de 1000 reviews y me impresiono, pero aun no lo leo, ya lo estoy buscando, pero déjame decirte que en lo que lo busque encontré mas fics con mas de 1000 reviews, e incluso uno con mas de 2000... esa sección en ingles es impresionante! Y tu Review no fue patético, gracias por mandármelo :- )

anadeasakura: ana, respecto a lo de la sandia y el limón... eso lo dijeron en la película "mira quien habla"... la uno, jejeje, supongo que tu mama la vio... y muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das :-D

Windgirl: muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones amiga! Un abrazo!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y aquí les va el capitulo 2! Espero que les guste!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 2-y entonces nuestro sueño comenzó a tomar forma...

Algunas noches después del encuentro de Yami y Yugi con Ra, ellos aun seguían teniendo relaciones sin cesar, cada noche y cada tarde en cuanto Yugi terminaba sus deberes... perdían el menor tiempo posible para hacer el amor con la esperanza de que Yugi quedara embarazado lo antes posible, y aunque aun no se había hecho un examen o una prueba, esperaban que su esfuerzo pronto les mostrara frutos... en mas de una forma...

Sin embargo, y aunque Yugi realmente disfrutaba al igual que Yami el tener relaciones y compartir tiempo juntos mientras trataban de concebir un bebe, se estaba comenzando a sentir cansado por exigirle tanto rendimiento a su cuerpo, que en forma alguna debía soportar mas que el cuerpo de Yami por ser él mas pequeño y la parte de la relación que era penetrada... pero en fin, pensaba él, ya tendría mucho tiempo para descansar cuando estuviera esperando al bebe...

Esa noche como las demás, Yami y Yugi se encontraban en su habitación teniendo relaciones... Yugi estaba recostado boca abajo y Yami lo penetraba y embestía echado sobre él, mientras entraba y salía en el pequeño ser a regulares empujones... ya eran varias veces que lo hacían llegando ambos a mas y mas orgasmos... especialmente Yugi, quien apenas empezaba a dar uso a esa nueva parte de su cuerpo... y de repente, una vez mas lo sintió... Yami había tenido otro orgasmo y había liberado su calido semen dentro de él, acariciándolo por dentro...

Yugi: awww... awww... Yami...

Yami: mmmm... –Yami gemía mientras descansaba y entonces retomaba sus actos, volviendo a embestir...

Yugi: Yaaamiiiii... –gemía el cansado muchacho deseando que su compañero pronto se sintiera igual también para que pudieran tomar un descanso... pero Yami no se detenía con nada... y Yugi comenzaba a preguntarse si su compañero tendría un limite tratándose de sexo... pero esta vez sintió mas prontamente a su útero ser llenado nuevamente con la fertilidad de su koi... y entonces este cedió quedando completamente recostado sobre el frágil cuerpo, respirando y recuperándose, y Yugi aprovechó para sacarse a si mismo del sexo de su amor...

Yami quedo recostado a un lado enfrentando la espalda de Yugi, mientras que su dulce hikari parecía descansar muy aliviado y muy cómodamente ya por su cuenta, y con su cabeza disfrutando de la suave almohada... entonces Yugi abrió sus ojos aun respirando algo agitado, y se sentó en la cama pese al semen que escurría y manchaba sus piernas, que no era tan abundante, y tomando la camisa de Yami que estaba en el piso (por que esta le cubría mejor sin pantalones) se la puso y se levanto de la cama, sintiendo en ese preciso momento a los brazos de su amado tomarle por la cintura y tratándolo de regresar a la cama...

Yugi: Yami... tengo mucha sed, y necesito estirar las piernas... solo dame un momento... regresare pronto contigo a la cama... si...? –pregunto el inocente chico casi como pidiendo permiso... y como respuesta Yami le soltó y se recostó con el frente de su cuerpo mirando al techo, y habiendo decidido descansar en lo que su pequeño compañero regresaba... Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Yugi camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo refrescante...

Ya en la cocina, Yugi camino descalzo hacia el refrigerador y tras abrirlo tomo una caja con jugo de fresa que tanto le gustaba, y luego saco de las alacenas superiores un baso de cristal, sirviéndose generosamente mientras casi podía saborear el frió liquido casi como si lo tuviera ya humedeciendo su boca y su lengua...

Yugi bebió el dulce jugo disfrutando cada trago al tiempo que sentía un par de gotas del baso caer en el área que dejaba descubierta la camisa... resbalando lentamente mientras reconfortaba la sudorosa piel del muchacho prueba de lo que había estado haciendo... entonces el chico levanto su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos esparció la humedad de aquellas gotas hacia arriba y hasta tocar el inicio de su cuello, pues se les sentía realmente bien... y terminando de beber... dejó el baso sobre la base de madera sobre las alacenas inferiores... y miro pensativamente el recipiente, enfocándose realmente en las muchas ideas que llenaban su mente...

Yugi: "Ra... estoy tan cansado... –pensando en privado- pero Yami aun parece tener mucha energía... –se sonroja... y entonces suspira en resignación...- se que el solo quiere hacerme feliz y esta haciendo esto para que pronto estemos esperando un bebe... –toca su vientre...- un bebe... –sonríe...- jijij... quizás sin darme cuenta el tiempo pase y cuando menos lo piense ya lo sentiré vivir dentro de mi... tal vez... tal vez ahora ya este esperándolo... Yami y yo hemos hecho el amor tantas veces que no me sorprendería... pero... –un pensamiento invadió a Yugi y entonces su rostro se mostró lleno de preocupación- y si Yami esta haciendo esto por que le gusta, mas que por desear un bebe... se que el me ama... pero... y si así es...? que pasara cuando nazca el bebe...? y si mi cuerpo cambia a como antes después de eso... no es que me guste así pero... y si Yami ya no me quiere si ya no puede entrar a mi cuerpo como ahora... tengo miedo..."

En ese instante y sin aviso, Yugi sintió una presencia invadir su vagina repentinamente, y soltando un gemido mientras su rostro mostraba pura impresión, ese acto fue seguido por un par de fuertes brazos que lo envolvieron posesivamente mientras que regresaban las manos a sus piernas, volviéndolo a masturbar...

Yami: mmm... por que tardabas tanto...? te extrañe...

Yugi: aww... aww... Yami... yo solo... estaba pensando... aww... –al terminar de decir eso, Yugi trato de safarse de aquel abrazo y sus tentadoras maniobras, pero Yami no lo dejo...- Yami... no... ya no... quiero descansar... awww...

Yami: mmm... tu dijiste que regresarías conmigo a la cama... me lo debes...

Yugi: pero Yami... mmm... mañana tengo escuela... necesito dormir... –en ese momento Yugi sintió como las manos de Yami intentaban abrir sus piernas para penetrarlo mientras que las propias de su koi se interponían en medio de ellas para evitar que las cerrara –Yami! no! no! Awww! –gimió Yugi aun mas fuerte al sentir el pene de Yami llegar dentro de el... comenzando a embestirlo suavemente... –awww... awww... Yaaamiiiiiii... awwwwwwwww... aquí no... por favor... mi abuelito... nos puede ver... awww... -/mmmm... entonces te llevare a la cama... será mas fácil envestirte ahí.../ /.../

Yami soltó a Yugi de su abrazo y también le retiro su miembro, pero cuando Yugi se disponía a caminar de regreso a su habitación, Yami lo tomo rápidamente y colocándolo de frente a el le volvió a meter su miembro en su vagina y lo cargo para llevarlo así camino arriba... penetrándolo... pero el rostro de Yugi no parecía complacido para nada...

/snif... haaa! Yami, eso me duele... tu pene esta muy adentro.../ -Yami entonces levanto mas a Yugi y lo ayudo a sostenerse de sus hombros, viendo entonces que la expresión de Yugi cambiaba a una mas lasciva y relajada... y complacido con esto lo siguió embistiendo un poco mas contra la madera... y entonces, dejando eso, lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo y fue lentamente hacia las escaleras...- /Yami... ya! Subamos! No quiero que mi abuelito nos vea así! No se que cara le daré en la mañana si eso pasa! Por favor! Yami!/ /esta bien, jejeje.../ -le sonríe y le guiña el ojo, y entonces ya alertado el chico, se detuvo un momento, llamando su atención aun mas... y entonces empezó a subir corriendo las gradas mientras que Yugi gemía por los saltos que daba, hasta que llegaron a la habitación y Yami cerro la puerta de golpe tras el, rápidamente poniéndole el seguro y entonces saltando a la cama con Yugi aun resguardando su miembro entre sus piernas...

TUMP! –se escucho cerrar la puerta hasta la habitación de Solomon, y después un grito de Yugi, despertando al anciano...

Solomon: ...haaa... –bostezó cansadamente- que...? he...? –Solomon escucho por unos momentos unos débiles gemidos, que claramente provenían de Yugi... y después... cuando ya no los pudo escuchar... habló... -...esos muchachos tienen mucha energía... –ve la hora en el reloj de la pared...- ...dos de la mañana y haciendo esas cosas... Dios... quien tuviera su edad... haaa! –bostezó de nuevo... –ñam, ñam... que sueño... me estoy haciendo más viejo cada día... ñam... –y entonces se vuelve a recostar y queda ahí dormido... pero en la habitación de arriba...

Yami seguía penetrando incansablemente a Yugi mientras que este solo yacía recostado recibiendo todo se su amado, pero ya le había dado mas de lo que deseaba, y cuando que Yami solo se ocupaba de sostenerse con sus brazos y seguir empujando sus caderas a cada segundo sin detenerse, Yugi lo único que hacia era dejar rendirse y ser dócil a su cuerpo, apretando sus ojos para aguantar lo que faltara hasta que su compañero terminara con aquello y liberara su orgasmo dentro de él... pero realmente parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar, y Yugi ya no aguanto mas y decidió pedirle a Yami de su propia voz que se detuvieran y descansaran, si no la noche entera al menos unos minutos, pues en verdad le hacia mucha falta...

Yugi: aww... awwww... Yami... –los quejidos de Yugi ya no eran de placer sino de molestia y desesperación...- Yami... por favor descansemos, ya no me siento bien, por favor, solo unos minutos, por favor... por favor...

Yami: espera... awww... aun no "llego"... debo dejarlo salir dentro de ti... awww...

Yugi: Yami, por favor, ya lo hicimos muchas veces hoy, estoy cansado, ya no aguanto, me estoy sintiendo mal... ya dejaste bastante de tu semen dentro de mi, con eso es suficiente... por favor... suéltame...

Yami: ...mmm... te soltare cuando termine... awww...

Yugi: Yami... Yami... snif... –Yugi sollozó un poco- de verdad necesito descansar, que no entiendes que estoy cansado...?

Yami: te prometo... awww... te lo prometo Yugi, solo esta vez y descansaremos el resto de la noche... esta bien...? –Yami da un pequeño beso a los labios de Yugi y mientras que el sigue embistiendo, el pequeño abre sus ojos y le mira aquella expresión lasciva que tanto le gustaba, pero dándole ahora poca importancia se resume a asentir a su amor esperando que cumpliera esa promesa y no intentara juguetear con el tras termina eso...

El pecho de Yugi subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada que llevaba a sus pulmones a través de su boca muy abierta, pues el esfuerzo ya no se compensaba con su nariz... pero entonces, Yami comenzó a embestir mucho más rápido y fuerte, y después que Yugi soltara un fuerte quejido, su respiración se acelero mucho mas y su pequeño pecho ya mas bien parecía saltar, pero aunque sabia que faltaba poco para que su noche de sexo terminara, el pobre Yugi ya no aguanto mas y cedió rendido por el cansancio, quedando dormido en la cama mientras que Yami seguía forcejeando dentro de el... y entonces se vino...

Yami: ...haaa... haaa... –respirando...- Yugi...? –Yami miro al chico bajo el y apenas se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido...- se durmió... haa... no lo culpo... yo también estoy muy cansado... –el muchacho aun penetrando al mas pequeño se inclino y beso tiernamente los labios de su compañero, retirándose después y acariciando su mejilla... y le sonríe... entonces dice en un susurro su nombre y desliza su mano de arriba abajó del hermoso cuerpo hasta tocar el vientre...- no te preocupes... muy pronto te veras llevando contigo a nuestro bebe... –y saliendo del pequeño, lo toma consigo y se recuesta a un lado, jalando la cobija y refugiándose ambos bajo ella, mientras que abrazaba a su rendido hikari para dormir las horas que quedaran hasta el ya próximo amanecer...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Yugi despertó y se encontró a si mismo en la cama con Yami a su lado, quien aun estaba dormido, y entonces noto que toda la habitación estaba iluminada, así que volteo a la ventana de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido... con preocupación y ansia, el chico rápidamente miro a la mesita de noche buscando por la hora, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para ir a la escuela...

Yugi: Ra! Es tardísimo! –Yugi aleja la cobija de su cuerpo y se prepara para dar un brinco fuera de la cama para alistarse, cuando es repentinamente regresado de golpe al colchón, sintiendo un impedimento para moverse envuelto nuevamente a su cintura...

Yami: no te levantes...

Yugi: Yami pero que no ves las horas que son? Ya he perdido el autobús! Ahora seguro me reprenderán en la escuela!

Yami: Yugi

Yugi: ya es muy tarde! No llegare temprano aun en el próximo autobús!

Yami: Yugi cálmate

Yugi: me calmare si me sueltas para poder vestirme! /Yugi, cálmate y escúchame/ debo vestirme! Suéltame! Suéltame! Haaaaa! –grito Yugi tras sentir a Yami penetrarlo sin mas aviso ante su resiente actitud, no consiguiendo calmarlo de otra forma...- Yami! este no es... momento... pa...para... esoo... awww... –comenzó a gemir tras sentir algunos empujones de parte de Yami, relajándolo completamente aun contra su voluntad... pues seguía estando consiente de que ya era tarde...

Yami: eso es... ya estas calmado... ahora... vas a escucharme lo que tengo que decirte...?

Yugi: aja... –respondió en un gemido... y Yami le sonrió...

Yami: bien... –le da un beso en los labios- te deje dormir hasta estas horas por que sabia que estabas cansado, por eso decidí llevarte a la escuela hoy...

Yugi: pe-pero... llegaras... tarde... al... trabajo... awww... awww...

Yami: mmmm... tu eres mas importante que el trabajo... aww... además... si ya estas esperando un bebe... no será bueno para ninguno de los dos que vayas en camión a la escuela... awwwwww! –decía Yami mientras embestía en Yugi... -/gracias... mmm... te quiero.../ -tras ese último y cariñoso comentario, Yami dejo su ingeniosa táctica contra el estrés que estaba aplicando en Yugi, y se levanto de la cama llevando en sus brazos al chico...- /a donde vamos...?/ /a bañarnos.../ /solo a bañarnos...?/ /si, solo a eso/ -al obtener esa respuesta Yugi no pudo mas que sonreír alegremente a Yami, pues tras toda la actividad que tuvieron en la noche, sentía que ya era tiempo de un descanso, y además, dejando el sexo de lado, el y Yami podrían dedicarle mas atención a las tiernas caricias que tanto le gustaban... Yugi pensaba que en ese día nada podría salir mal... pero estaba muy equivocado... y no tenia ni idea de cuanto...

.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos tomaron el baño y el desayuno juntos y muy felices como todas las mañanas, y después de eso subieron al auto de Yami para dirigirse primero a la escuela de Yugi, y después de ahí al museo de Dominio donde trabajaba Yami... los dos conversaron muy desenvueltamente de camino a la preparatoria, casi como si nada de lo que paso en la noche los estuviera afectando, o mas bien, afectando a Yugi, pues fue el quien se sintió incomodo y no Yami... pero en breve ya se encontraban ahí y se detuvieron...

Yami: llegamos...

Yugi: si, muchas gracias por todas tus atenciones Yami –se acerca al muchacho al volante y le da un beso en los labios- te veo luego en casa!

Yami: Yugi! espera!

Yugi: si, que pasa Yami? –pregunta el chico mas pequeño dándose la vuelta...

Yami: podrías regresar temprano a la casa?

Yugi: he, si, claro Yami, te prometo que ahí estaré

Yami: bien –le guiñe el ojo- promesa... –y arranca el auto marchándose al museo...

Yugi: "Yami...-en privado- que lindo es conmigo... y yo que dude de el anoche... deberías avergonzarte Yugi! –se reprendía inocentemente- bien... será mejor que me apresure o de nada habrá servido que Yami me trajera hasta aquí..."

Yugi emprende su camino hacia el gran edificio que era su escuela, aun con tiempo si lo deseaba para detenerse en alguna parte, pero decidiendo que era mejor apresurarse a clase no perdió tiempo, y fue directo a su salón a esperar al primer maestro del día...

Las horas transcurrieron como de costumbre para Yugi, a excepción de que sentía un poco incomodo el sentarse después de tanta actividad que había tenido con Yami esa semana... verdaderamente su compañero era un gran amante, pero aunque le gustaba, a veces deseaba que lo tratara un poco mas delicadamente... pero tenia la sospecha de que el pícaro de Yami lo hacia a propósito...

SAP!

Yugi: cof! Cof! Cof! –comenzó a toser Yugi después de sentir un golpe contra su rostro, y después mucho polvo irritarle la garganta...

Profesor: MOTO! ESTA USTED EN LA CLASE O SOÑANDO EN SU ESCRITORIO!

Yugi: lo siento profesor! Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof! –Yugi no paraba de toser, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar cuando apenas iba logrando controlarse un poco, pues el maestro le había aventado el borrador a la cara y había tragado algo del polvo...

Profesor: NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVA A REPETIR ESTA INSOLENCIA! ENTIENDE? O LO MANDARE A RECOGER UN REPORTE!

Con lagrimas en sus ojos tras lo irritado que lo dejo esa represaría, Yugi asintió levemente y apenas dejando escuchar una débil afirmación... después de eso no volvió a distraerse en todo el día, hasta que la hora de la salida se marco en el reloj del aula y la campana sonó reiterando la visión que mostraban las manecillas...

Al caminar de salida por los pasillos en la planta baja, Yugi paso por las escaleras que antes solía subir para ir a los salones del primer curso, y pensó que era una suerte que en esta escuela los niveles mas altos estuvieran en las plantas mas bajas, así no tendría que hacer esfuerzos con el bebe creciendo dentro de el, y sintió que casi fue un capricho lleno de suerte el que le hubiera tocado esta situación así, pues realmente le aria mucho daño ese tipo de esfuerzos a el y al bebe...

¿?: Oye tu! Quítate de mi camino! –grito una voz no muy lejos de Yugi

Yugi: he... lo siento, no miraba por donde iba... –y con esa pequeña disculpa Yugi se dispuso a irse, tímidamente sosteniendo sus libros del abusón imponente que estaba parado frente a el... pero entonces sintió que lo alaban del cabello- haaa! Eso duele! Suéltame, yo no te hice nada!

¿?: jejeje, te soltare cuando se me de la gana camarón con pelos! Ahora veras, te enseñare una lección por tratar de meterte conmigo!

Yugi: noooo! –el gran puño del abusón que molestaba a Yugi se dirigió con gran fuerza hacia su cuerpo, y Yugi cerro sus ojos y aparto el rostro cuando creyó ya verlo venir muy cerca... pero el golpe no llego... y cuando abrió los ojos grito de nuevo al sentirse ser soltado y caer al piso...- Joey! –grito Yugi cuando volteo a ver lo que había sucedido, y era su amigo del cabello rubio quien lo salvo del abuso, el cual ahora tenia su puño apresado entre la mano derecha del muchacho

Joey: hola viejo, dime, este tipo te esta dando problemas?

¿?: suéltame basura!

Joey: oye! Nadie se mete con mi amigo! –y le da un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándole el aire y entonces soltándole el puño, y dejándolo caer al piso arrodillado...- eso es, y que no se te olvide que Yugi tiene quien lo defienda para la próxima, abusivo...

Yugi: muchas... gracias... Joey... –dijo el pobre chico tirado en el piso y con voz temblorosa...

Joey: descuida, estos tipos siempre tratan de meterse con los pequeños por que son muy cobardes para enfrentar a alguien de su tamaño... no dan una cuando se trata de peleas de verdad, con hombres como yo! Jajajajajaja

Yugi: gracias, de verdad, no se que me habría echo si no hubieras llegado amigo... –entonces recoge sus libros, y rodeando temerosamente el cuerpo del abusón, se dispone a correr camino fuera de la escuela y a su casa

Joey: oye Yugi! espera! Quiero invitarte a un lugar!

Yugi: no puedo! Le prometí a Yami llegar temprano a casa! Adiós!

Joey: Yugi!... haaa... –suspira...- que se traen el y Yami...? no han salido con nosotros esta semana...

¿?: pues que crees que se traen? No es obvio? –dijo una voz femenina

Joey: Tea...?

¿?. Si, estas muy lento con estas cosas cuando son mas obvias, amigo...

Joey: Tristan...?

Tea: es obvio que Yami y Yugi se están dando tiempo para pasarlo juntos, Joey? Que no captas?

Tristan: déjalo Tea, este cabeza hueca es un insensible... no como yo que se tratar con las damas... jejejeje

Joey: grrrr... específicamente... con cuales damas...?

Tea: chicos, no empiecen ahora a pelear... mejor vamos a la Arcada y de ahí llamamos a Yami y Yugi para ver si ya se desocuparon, que les parece?

Joey: me parece que Tristan será humillado nuevamente, jajajaja

Tristan: a si? al menos yo mantengo algo de mi dignidad! No como tu que a cada rato Kaiba te dice mono!

Joey: ahora veras! Levanta los puños!

Tea: haa! Tomen esto! Cállense! –y con Tea controlando eficazmente al par de chicos, aquellas ya tan común escenas en esos corredores siguieron un rato mas hasta que el trío salio del lugar y se dirigió en grupo a la Arcada, esperando que una vez ahí sus otros dos amigos hubieran terminado su tiempo de intimidad juntos... pero a varios metros de la escuela...

Yugi iba caminando con algo de prisa por el susto que le había dado el encuentro con aquel abusón, y entonces se detuvo repentinamente, con la mirada perdida y muy metido en sus pensamientos... se había detenido a reflexionar lo que paso y se dio cuenta de que aunque no sabia si ya estaba en espera, lo que paso fue por su descuido, pues el ya sabia que debía cuidar mucho sus pasos de ese tipo de estudiantes que solían molestarlo, y además empezó a hacerse obvio para el que en adelante tendría que hacer algunos cambios en sus costumbres y cuidarse mas, si es que pretendía llevar un embarazo... y se reprendió nuevamente a si mismo por el solo echo de pensar lo que habría pasado si su vientre ya hubiera estado crecido cuando eso le sucedió... si eso llegara a pasar no tendría disculpa alguna, y el jamás se lo perdonaría... desde ese momento decidió que seria mas cuidadoso, y entonces reemprendió su camino a la tienda de juegos, a un paso tranquilo y ahora mas consiente que nunca de su nueva responsabilidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.

*cling* -sonó la campanilla a la puerta de la tienda de juegos... y alertado como de costumbre por el conocido sonido, el abuelo Solomon dejo lo que hacia ordenando paquetes en los estanteros y volteo hacia la puerta, viendo a Yugi pasar por ella

Yugi: ya llegue abuelito! Como estas?

Solomon: muy bien Yugi, me da mucho gusto que ya hayas llegado

Yugi: donde esta Yami abuelito? Me pidió que llegara temprano

Solomon: mmm... creo que esta en su habitación –de ambos- lo vi entrar ahí desde que llego del trabajo hace unos minutos... van a hacer algo especial hoy?

Yugi: no se, no me dijo, ahora iré a verlo abuelito, te veo luego!

Solomon: esta bien, diviértanse –Yugi subió las gradas un tanto apresurado, pensando que un poco de esfuerzo no le haría daño solo por una vez, pues estaba emocionado por ver a Yami... y esto causo unas risillas del abuelo Solomon, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a el espíritu vivo y juvenil natural en esos dos hacia su relación... y ya sospechaba la forma en que pasarían tiempo juntos, así que decidió no subir en algún rato para dejarlos solos...

Yugi llego hasta su habitación y entonces abrió la puerta llamando en voz alta a su compañero, pero al abrirla no había nadie ahí, al menos a la vista... el chico entro tranquilamente mirando hacia los lados, buscando, pero no encontraba indicios de que hubiera alguien... entonces camino hacia la cama para mirar cerca de la ventana, y se detuvo ahí... un momento después soltó una ligera boqueada de asombro al sentir a alguien abrazarlo... y al voltear era Yami quien lo había sorprendido...

Yugi: Yami, de donde saliste?

Yami: me escondí detrás de la puerta cuando te escuche llegar... de alegra ya poder tenerte aquí... –comienza a besar los oídos y el cuello de Yugi, y el chico ríe por las suaves cosquillas que aquello le producía

Yugi: jijijijijij, Yami... que es lo que vamos a hacer? Tienes algo especial planeado...?

Yami: no lo sabes...?

Yugi: no... que es...?

Yami: ...jejeje... Yugi... siempre serás así de inocente... y eso me encanta... –voltea al chico a tenerlo ligeramente de costado a su pecho, mientras besa sus labios y recorre sus manos por el cuerpo aun vestido hasta llegar a los pantalones...

Yugi: /mmm... Yami.../ -envuelve sus brazos tras el cuello de su koi... /ya dime... si? que vamos a hacer... haaa!/ -después de una boqueada mas apagada dentro del tierno beso, Yugi siento a Yami abrirle sus pantalones y comenzar a bajárselos junto con sus boxers, sin quedar ya mas dudas de lo que iban a hacer... y se comenzó a preguntar como es que había tardado tanto en darse cuenta...

Yami: jejeje... voy a hacerte mío otra vez... y otra vez, y otra vez hasta que ya no puedas soltar un solo gemido mas... –Yugi se sonrojo, y mientras su cuerpo daba las primeras señales de sentir el erótico momento, las piernas negras de vestir y sus boxers ya estaban en el suelo, y su sexo completamente desnudo ante los ojos de el y su koibito...

Yugi: Yami... no... no... –comenzaba a decir Yugi aun conciente de su cansancio e irritación por toda la actividad que ya había tenido el agregado a su genital... pero Yami solo decía "si... si..." y entonces lo comenzaba a recostar en la cama mientras se iba abriendo sus pantalones, hasta dejar fuera su ancho y ya erecto miembro listo para penetrar a su compañero...

Yami se levanto al dejar completamente recostado a Yugi, y le tomo de las piernas abriéndoselas hasta que ya no dieron mas... el cuerpo de Yugi estaba colocado perpendicular a la dirección de la cama, con su cabeza apuntando hacia la pared, y con Yami enfrente de el y su pequeño cuerpo dándole el pase a su nueva entrada, su compañero le soltó las piernas y entonces se apoyo con una de sus rodillas entre ellas, tomándole el pene y apartándolo para poder ver la tan deseada vagina que lo llevaría hasta lo mas intimo ahora de su dulce ángel...

Todo aquello paso en poco tiempo, y los ojos de ambos brillaban emocionados llenos de ardiente deseo, inclusive Yugi, y sin mucho esperar, en pocos segundos Yami se inclino hasta colocar su miembro en la posición correcta, y entonces empujándolo rápida pero sutilmente dentro de Yugi, viendo como el chico echaba a un lado su cabeza mientras soltaba un gemido claramente complacido, a pesar de la mueca de molestia que había en su rostro... y entonces lo comenzó a embestir suavemente como era su costumbre, deseando que el chico se acostumbrara a su presencia en su interior...

Yugi: ...Yami... –dijo en un gemido- me duele... –Yami entonces se detuvo, alertado y decidiendo checar la condición del chico... y saliendo de el miro a su vagina y en breve le metió algunos dedos, dándose cuenta y muy claramente de que el muchacho aun no estaba lubricando bien, y eso le estaba irritando por dentro... pero tras eso solo sonrió, y sentándose en la cama coloco a Yugi recostado de espalda contra el...

Yugi: Yami...? –Yami solo se dedico a comenzar a besarlo tiernamente hasta donde sus labios lo alcanzaban, mientras que sus manos lo acariciaban al tiempo que lo terminaban de desnudar, y entonces llevándolas sugestivamente hasta su sexo, frotando suavemente pero con presión su clítoris en círculos... y después también masturbándolo en su pene...- awwww... Yami...

Yami: como se siente...? –pregunto sonriente mientras lo besaba aun en su cuello...

Yugi: bien... awww... –con esa respuesta Yami solo sonrió mas, y al ver que el sonrojo en el rostro de Yugi se incrementaba de forma notoria, lo recostó en la cama y se coloco frente al genital, metiendo el pene en su boca y aun acariciando el clítoris, haciendo que la excitación que sentía Yugi se incrementara rápidamente como nunca antes... en breve el chico mas alto sintió la esfera carnosa que masajeaba con sus dedos levantarse, y después el semen de Yugi llenar su boca, tragándolo rápidamente, y entonces retirándose para encontrarse al abrir sus ojos con la ahora húmeda vagina de Yugi, que escurría su lubricación mojando sus piernas y humedeciendo la sabana bajo ellas... y Yami sonrió regresando a arrodillarse sobre Yugi...- haaa... haaa...- Yugi aun respiraba algo agitado... y entonces sintió como nuevamente era penetrado por Yami, pero esta vez no había dolor...

Yami: todavía te duele...? -/noo... awww.../- Yugi estaba tan ocupado gimiendo que no le daban oportunidad sus labios para responder...- mmmm... eso me gusta... awww... awwww... se siente bien envuelta en tu humead... tan calida... awww... –sin saberlo Yami, pues Yugi bloqueo su vinculo, ese comentario le preocupo, pues le hizo recordar su miedo de que Yami se molestara con el si un día ya no era así su cuerpo... pero entonces Yami lo comenzó a embestir mas profundamente, y soltando un gemido mientras se sentía aun mas excitado, olvido toda aquella maraña de pensamientos y se concentro en lo bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir su dulce amor...- aprieta tus músculos... –inmediatamente Yugi atendió a la petición, y al hacerlo ambos comenzaron a sentir mas placer en cada embestida...

Yugi: awww... awwwww... awwww! Awwww... awww... –cada nueva entrada llevaba consigo una nueva presión y placer en los adentro de Yugi, y ya muy excitado y desenvuelto en el acto, decidió que quería hacer algo mas, y trato de salirse de Yami, lográndolo a duras penas al serle negado ese derecho por parte de su koi... pero cuando lo logro, levanto sus caderas y trato de meter el miembro de Yami dentro de su ano, pero fue detenido y nuevamente penetrado en su vagina...- awwww... Yami... quiero hacerlo del otro lado... awww...

Yami: mmmm... por ahí no nacen los niños... mi amor... –fue lo que consiguió como respuesta... y le quedo claro que Yami no lo iba a penetrar por otra parte por mas que se lo pidiera...- ya veras koibito... pronto estarás embarazado... solo déjamelo a mi...

Esas palabras le dieron a entender a Yugi que Yami estaba teniendo sexo con el solo por que deseaba embarazarlo, y no por llenarle de placer... quizás ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo por pasar un lindo momento a su lado... y eso comenzó a molestar y preocupar a Yugi, sus pensamientos nuevamente estaban desbocándose en cosas que al ser sincero jamás se le habrían ocurrido, pero no quería negarle a Yami su cuerpo, pues a pesar de todo sabia aun que no lo hacia con malas intenciones... y también sabia que era el deseo de ambos tener un bebe... y esa era la única forma de lograrlo...

.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde el abuelo Solomon se encontraba cerrando la tienda de juegos, pues los viernes acostumbraba cerrar temprano en la tarde casi llegada la noche, y entonces estiro sus brazos y bostezó con gran alivio al saber que había terminado un día más de trabajo... pero entonces recordó que aun le quedaba un pendiente antes de comenzar los preparativos para la cena...

El anciano se dirigió a la lavandería de la casa para recoger la ropa seca de la maquina, y tras doblarla tomo camino a las gradas para dejar la suya en su habitación... eso no le tomo mucho tiempo, así que decidió hacerles el favor a Yami y Yugi entregándoles las suyas, suponiendo que después de tanto rato ya deberían estar haciendo otra cosa o al menos dormidos juntos en la cama... pero se llevaría una sorpresa...

Solomon subió lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, como siempre lo hacia, y al llegar a la puerta de Yami y Yugi estaba por tocar cuando escucho perfectamente como si estuviera dentro los gemidos y quejidos de placer que soltaban ambos muchachos... y se quedo impresionado... que resistencia la de ambos, apenas Yugi llego de la escuela y ellos no habían salido para nada, lo que le dejo en deducir que habían estado teniendo relaciones toda la tarde... normalmente no le preocupaba que su nieto y Yami pasaran mucho tiempo dedicado a su vida sexual, pero esta vez le pareció un tanto exagerado, y comenzó a preocuparse de ambos... pero especialmente de Yugi, pues aunque no se lo dijeran, Yugi solía ser la parte mas frágil de la relación, y por lo general se notaba ante sus sonrojos que también era la parte mas frecuentemente penetrada...

-Yaaamiiiii... snif... snif... –escuchaba Solomon desde atrás de la puerta...- ya no más... por favor... descansemos... snif, snif... –la preocupación del anciano comenzó a hacerse mas clara en su facciones al escuchar las suplicas de su nieto, dándose cuenta que era Yami quien insistía en prolongar esa situación...

-nooo... eres mío... además... aun nos falta... aun no estamos seguros... –esas palabras alertaron y extrañaron a Solomon... les faltaba...? para que...? para un orgasmo mas...? pero y lo de seguros...? esto ya comenzaba a pintarle muy raro a Solomon... pero lo que no sabia que las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban siendo dichas por otro medio- /Yami... por favor... yo también quiero un bebe pero estoy muy cansado... por favor, Yami! para! Snif... snif.../ /nooo... si queremos un bebe debemos aprovechar cada oportunidad... hasta que lo logremos... mmm... no dejare de tomarte cada día hasta que sepa que estas esperando un bebe... te lo prometí... te dije que te daría un bebe y te lo daré... no importa cuanto me canse.../ -pero que decía Yami, cansarse el? Estaba tan metido en la idea de poner un bebe en Yugi que no se daba cuenta de las claras señales de incomodidad de su pareja...

-Yami... Yami... Yami! snif, snif, snif... por favor, por favor... paremos! Snif... no aguanto más! Hahaha... –Yugi dejo salir un ligero y desesperado llanto

-no, no es cierto... si aguantas... lo se... aun podemos... awww... hacerlo un poco mas... awww... awww... –entonces Yami empuja mas su miembro dentro de Yugi para elevar la excitación, y así lo logro, pero sin percatarse aun con su vinculo abierto de la incomodidad de Yugi...

-awwww! Awww! Yami!

-mmm... me gusta escucharte... te gusta lo que sientes...?

-noo... no... ya no... estoy... haaa... muy can-s-sado... haaaa! –Yugi dejo salir un fuerte suspiro... eso se seguía sintiendo bien pero la molestia en su interior era superior...

-mmm... mientes... te conozco... se que te gusta... o necesito darte mas...? –sin esperar respuesta, Yami comenzó a embestir mas rápido, convirtiendo las suaves y eróticas embestidas en salvajes empujones que tocaban cada nervio en el interior de Yugi...

-HAAA! AWWWWWWWW! YAMIIIIII! YAMI, YAMI, YAMI!–Solomon ya no soporto mas el escuchar sufrir así a su nieto y decidió dejar la ropa en la sala para que ellos la tomaran, así que bajo las gradas muy sonrojado y preocupado por Yugi, pero pensó que seria mejor esperar a que todo terminara...

.-.-.-.-.

Una hora mas tarde, Solomon se encontraba preparando la cena, pero aun en la planta baja y con el ruido de las hoyas hirviendo su contenido, los gemidos de Yami y Yugi se seguían escuchando a ratos hasta ahí... ya era demasiado, pensó... pero no se atrevía a ir y decirles que pararan, pues eso incomodaría mas a su nieto...

RING! –sonó el teléfono, pero fue primero en la habitación de Yami y Yugi, y después ya en el de la sala...- RING!- pero no contestaban, y sabiendo que no lo iban a hacer, contesto por ellos para tomar el mensaje...

Solomon: hola, es Solomon Moto, quien habla?

-abuelo! Soy Tea! llamamos los chicos y yo a Yugi y Yami, queremos invitarlos a venir con nosotros a la Arcada! Ellos están en casa? –Solomon pensó un par de segundos su respuesta, pero sabía que aunque si estaban ahí, de seguro no atenderían... así que sabia que decir...

Solomon: si, están en casa pero ahora están ocupados, no creo que vayan poder salir... quieren dejarles un mensaje para más tarde?

- ...he... no, así esta bien, solo dígales que llamamos, si?

Solomon: esta bien, yo se los diré, si, me dio gusto saludarte Tea, adiós... –cuelga...- "Yugi... –pensando- que esta pasando entre tu y Yami...?"

.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar dentro de una gaveta telefónica... Joey, Tristan y Tea están discutiendo la respuesta de la llamada...

Joey: que? Están ocupados?

Tea: si, eso dijo el abuelo

Tristan: ...Joey... estas pensando-

Joey: si, Tristan... pero... de verdad crees que hayan aguantado tanto...?

Tea: mmm... chicos, mejor dejémoslo así –sonrojada por el tema- mejor vamos a la Arcada... ya los invitaremos mañana, al fin que la próxima semana es de vacaciones en la escuela, tendremos mucho tiempo después

Tristan: buena idea Tea, llamaremos mañana

Joey: hey! Te apuesto mi sueldo de una semana a que todavía mañana nos dirán que no! Jejeje!

Tristan: ha! Eres un cochambroso! Pero va! Te apuesto 50 a que no!

Tea: no podrían dejar de pelar al menos un día...? haaa- suspira...- iré por unas malteadas...

Joey/Tristan: hee... espéranos Tea! –salen corriendo tras ella... pues era quien guardaba las fichas para los juegos en la Arcada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayó completamente y todo era calma y quietud en las afueras de la casa-tienda de juegos, y dentro de ella el abuelo Solomon descansaba ahora recostado en el sofá de la sala, pues aun con orejeras podía seguir escuchando los gemidos de la pareja en su habitación... (la de Solomon) la hora de la cena llego sin que recibiera compañía, y ahora los alimentos reposaban en el frigorífico, y dado por vencido al darse cuenta que eso aun seguiría algún rato más, fue que decidió ir a descansar hasta la siguiente malsana, confiado que ya les habría de faltar poco... pero en la recamara de Yami y Yugi... era otra la situación...

Yugi: awww... awwww... Ya... Yami... –dijo Yugi apenas en un débil gemido... con su voz algo ronca... –Yami... te-tengo sed... ten... tengo... mucha sed... por favor... Yami... –en un momento y sin alcanzar a decir mas, Yami se estaba levantando con el en brazos, llevándolo así camino a la cocina mientras lo penetraba y gemían, pero sin mas opciones, el chico se conformaba con eso...

Ambos descendieron lentamente, y mientras Yami se concentraba en subir y bajar a Yugi a su pene sosteniéndolo con sus brazos, el chico solo lo miraba con sus ojos suplicantes y cansados, mientras se sostenía de los anchos hombros... pero su compañero solo se preocupaba en mirar su pene penetrándolo y de vez en cuando los escalones para pisar y no ir a caerse...

Al fin al llegar a la cocina, Yami abrió el refrigerador y saco un bote cualquiera de los varios que había ahí con jugo... y aunque no escogió uno de sabor que le agradara al muchacho, Yugi se lo arrebató desesperadamente de las manos, pero Yami lo tomo de nuevo y le sirvió un baso... mientras el regresaba a besar apasionadamente los hombros de Yugi, el pequeño solo se concentró en beber apresurado el liquido que le paso su compañero, y cuando termino Yami trato de besarlo, y lo logro... pero aun tenia mucha sed, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se libero de aquel encuentro entre sus bocas, y tomo la caja del jugo con gran desesperación mientras un delgado hilo de saliva colgaba unido entre su boca y la de Yami, al tiempo que se acercaba la caja con el jugo, inclinándola mas y mas hasta que la ultima gota del fondo hubo cruzado la invitación de sus rosados labios...

Yami: tenías mucha sed... mmmm... debiste decirme antes... pero... –mientras lo recorría besando su cuello y cruzando las calientes mejillas- ahora probaré el sabor en tu boca...

Yugi: no... noo... snif... por favor... y-ya no... –apenas podía decir palabras mientras su boca y la de Yami se unía y soltaban en un apasionado beso... entonces y sin aviso de su pareja, Yugi fue recostado en la fría mesa de madera de la cocina, y ahí mismo como en un principio, las suaves embestidas continuaron, hasta irse haciendo de vez en cuando mas fuertes mientras que Yami iba recostándose sobre el encima de la mesa, penetrándolo sutilmente mientras lo llenaba de besos y caricias... aun una de sus piernas se apoyaba en el piso, y pese a todo su esfuerzo por no incomodar a Yugi, el no se daba cuenta, pero hasta los mas sutiles movimientos lo hacían sentir muy dolido...

Del otro lado de la cocina, en la sala, Solomon comenzó a despertar al escuchar entre sueños los gemidos de Yami y Yugi, y tallando sus ojos, comenzó a ponerse mas lucido, y en breve se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando...

Solomon: ...Yugi...? –pregunto en un susurro... de modo que no fue oído por la ocupada pareja recostada en la mesa de la cocina...

Solomon se levanto del sofá y camino muy sigilosamente hasta el claro de la cocina donde no había puerta, y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, se escondió rápidamente tras el muro y miro a escondidas lo que pasaba... Yami y su nieto estaban casi trepados arriba del comedor completamente desnudos y teniendo sexo... y entonces recordó lo sucedido a través de la tarde, y comenzó a sentirse asustado por la salud de Yugi... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la breve charla que la pareja tenia entre medio de su lascivo acto...

Yugi: ...Yami... Yami... hahaha... –decía Yugi ya en un débil llanto...- por favor... te lo suplico... déjame descansar... te lo juro por Ra que ya no aguanto mas! Hahahaha!

Yami: mmmm... no es cierto... dijiste lo mismo hace rato y aun estamos aquí... y tu estas despierto y aun gimiendo... así que mientras estemos consientes aun podemos aguantar mas... awwww...

Yugi: ...Yami... por que...? por que me lastimas así...? snif...

Yami: no, no... yo no te lastimo... awww... solo estas nervioso... no pienses esas cosas... sabes bien por que estamos haciendo esto... awww...

Yugi: Yami... snif... snif... te lo suplico... por Ra, ya, paremos, me duele, me duele mucho! Hahaha! –pero su llanto fue apagado por un suave y tierno beso de Yami, y después sintió la mano de su compañero tocarlo en el área de su genital donde su piel era estirada hacia los lados por el gran pene de Yami... y luego un calor acogedor aliviar todas sus molestias... pero no su cansancio...-

Yami: con eso ya no te dolerá... awww... cuanto te amo Yugi... te amo tanto... /yo también te amo muchísimo pero-/ ábreme mas tus piernas... quiero ir mas dentro de ti... /Yami.../ ábrelas... –sin mas remedio Yugi solo pudo obedecer y dejar a su pareja penetrarlo aun mas si se podía, sacándole fuertes gemidos mientras terminaba de subir a la mesa para hacerle el amor... sin saber que eran observados...

Solomon: "...por Dios... Yugi... -pensaba el anciano- ...esto ha ido muy lejos... quizás ahora no pueda hacer nada pero... por la mañana tendré que hablar con Yami..." –y se va a dormir a un sofá mas alejado de la vista y mas recubierto de oscuridad, durmiendo lo que podía con las orejeras ayudándolo a bloquear el sonido de aquel comprometedor acto que había observado...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol salio sobre Dominio dando nueva vida a la ciudad, y los colores de las casas se veían alegres y brillantes al ser tocados por la amable luz del sol... el día era calido y perfecto, pero en una casa de tantas, la situación dentro era muy diferente...

Dentro de la casa-tienda, Yugi y Yami aun dormían, y yacían exhaustos sobre su cama... de los dos, Yugi era el más cansado, a diferencia de Yami quien parecía que el sueño ya le empezaba a sentar muy bien, recuperando sus fuerzas...

Solomon: Yami! Yugi! ya casi va a estar el desayuno! –con ese grito de Solomon, Yami y Yugi comenzaron a despertarse, pero solo Yami se sentó y abrió sus ojos...

Yami: ya vamos! – contesto Yami ya despierto, y entonces miro el cuerpo a su lado y noto que el pobre de Yugi aun descansaba, pero ya no dormía...- Yugi, vamos, te ayudare a bañarte... eso y el desayuno te harán sentir mucho mejor... –sonriéndole, Yami vio como el pequeño abría sus ojos y con dificultad giraba su cuello para verlo... serio y ojeroso...- vamos... –le da un beso en la mejilla- levantémonos... –y diciendo eso, nuevamente Yami cargo a Yugi y los dos juntos fueron a tomar el baño...

Al cabo de un rato, Yami y Yugi bajaron a la cocina y vieron al abuelo colocar los platos con el desayuno a la mesa, la cual ya no tenía rastro de su aventura nocturna... y mientras se acercaban, Yami iba dejando al cansado chico sostenerse de su brazo, pues aun se sentía muy agotado, y entonces lo ayudo a sentarse a la mesa... Solomon solo observaba de reojo mientras lavaba los sartenes...

Yugi: ha... ha... ha... –dejaba escuchar Yugi mientras se iba sentando...

Yami: ...así éstas cómodo? –Yugi negó con su cabeza... y entonces Yami ayudo al chico a medio levantarse para abrir mas sus piernas y quedar ligeramente encorvado hacia atrás en la silla...- y así...?

Yugi: aja...

Yami: bien... –le da un beso- vamos a desayunar, quieres el plato mas lleno o el otro...- Yugi solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y echo de lado su cabeza, indicando que realmente no tenia mucha hambre...- bien, entonces el pequeño... –y así, Yami coloco el plato con los huevos revueltos cerca de Yugi, y le ofreció una probada para que empezara a comer... después de eso Yugi decidió comer solo y Yami se sentó en su silla para comer también, al igual que lo hacia en ese momento el abuelo Solomon... pero aunque ellos no lo sabían, se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y de lo adolorido que se sentía Yugi... y con gran razón después de ver lo que había pasado entre ellos casi todo el día anterior...

Unos pocos minutos después, el trío de la casa había terminado de desayunar, y para que los muchachos no sospecharan, Solomon los dejo encargarse solos de las tareas que ellos hacían comúnmente los fines de semana, mientras que el se iba a recoger la ropa de la sala para dejarla en la habitación de Yami y Yugi...

Entre tanto que el abuelo hacia eso, Yugi se levanto ya mas descansado de las piernas, y fue hasta la pileta, comenzando a lavar sus platos y los de Yami... todo parecía seriedad por un momento, y mientras que el estrés en la mente de Yugi por todo lo sucedido estaba bajando un poco, sintió a Yami abrazarlo y besar su mejilla izquierda... suavemente... dulcemente... y se sintió relajado a pesar de que aun estuviera adolorido por algo que comenzó con tiernos besos como aquellos... /te quiero Yugi.../ /.../ -no hubo respuesta, pero el chico mas pequeño dejo cerrar un poco sus ojos mientras sonreía levemente y lavaba los trastos... pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron mucho en impresión y dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras que en las gradas donde ya llegaba Solomon se escucho una fuerte bofetada hacer estruendo...

Yugi: snif... snif... como te atreves...?

Yami: ...Yugi... yo... –antes de que pueda decir algo mas, el chico sale corriendo en lo que mas bien parecía un forzado cojeó, con sus mejillas húmedas y apresurándose a salir al jardín trasero de la casa, pasando de largo y sin notar a su abuelito...

Solomon: ...–el anciano vio solo lo que paso cuando ambos muchachos estaban separados, y tras que su nieto saliera y se recostara de lado en el césped cerca del naranjo, con su espalda temblando por lo que el sabia era un contenido y silencioso llanto, miro a Yami y su expresión llena de consternación y asombro, y decidió que una nueva platica con el ya no se podía hacer esperar mas...- Yami... –el chico levanto su mirada un poco mas y enfoco sus ojos en el anciano frente a el a unos metros...- tenemos que hablar...

Yami: ...snif... de que...? -dijo mientras se secaba disimuladamente unas pocas lagrimas como si se quitara el sudor de la frente... rozando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano...

Solomon: de ti y de Yugi...

Yami: ...ya vio que se fue... y es mi culpa... ahora esta enojado conmigo...

Solomon: ...Yami... –acercándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros de el- Yami, yo los vi a ti y a Yugi teniendo relaciones anoche... –Yami levanto el rostro boquiabierto y completamente sonrojado...- ejem... ejem... –aclarándose la garganta...- no tienes de que avergonzarte... es algo natural en la vida de una pareja... pero... no crees que te has excedido con Yugi estos días...?

Yami: pero... si yo solo le demuestro cuanto lo quiero... yo no pensé que...

Solomon: Yami, pero hacer esas cosas todo el día? Por favor

Yami: heee? que dijo? Como supo que-?

Solomon: los escuche en la tarde en su habitación cuando cerré, y también la noche pasada en la madrugada, además, últimamente están pasando mucho tiempo juntos haciendo eso... salen menos y se encierran en la habitación, creías que no lo iba a notar?

Yami: ...- sonrojándose aun mas...

Solomon: Yami, no se por que ahora tu y Yugi están comportándose así, pero sea lo que sea, necesitas aprender a controlarte

Yami: que quiere decir con eso?

Solomon: Yami, no se si en Egipto habrás tenido un aren de concubinas pero date cuenta de que Yugi es muy sensible y frágil –Yami se seguía sonrojando y sintiéndose hacerse chiquito mientras el abuelo le decía todo aquello- se cuanto lo amas y lo atesoras, pero eres demasiado posesivo con el y te excedes en tu trato, debes aprender a ser mas sutil y controlar tus deseos a comparación de los de Yugi...

Yami: yo... he... no! Yo nunca... no hubo concubinas! Solo Yugi! yo amo a Yugi! –gritaba casi sin saber que decir y muy nervioso por todas aquellas acusaciones...

Solomon: ...solo te digo que debes aprender a nivelar tus necesidades con las de Yugi, y si ese no es el problema, te sugiero que le des mas oportunidad a Yugi de tomar parte en el problema y de tomar decisiones juntos

Yami: que? Que fue lo que escucho ayer...?

Solomon: -sonriendo- no te preocupes, solo escuche fragmentos... no se que es lo que les pasa y no tienen que decirme... pero tengo cuatro veces su edad y saco buenas deducciones... quizás no sepa todo, pero se que ustedes dos algo se traen y que tu estas decidiendo por Yugi... aunque lo hagas por hacerlo sentir feliz...

Yami: y... que me sugiere...? –pregunto Yami ya mas calmado e interesado en obtener el consejo del anciano- ya es algo tarde para ser sutil... ahora el esta enojado conmigo... y no se si esta vez me perdonara como lo hizo antes...

Solomon: mmm –encogiéndose de hombros- que remedio te queda, ve y sincérate con el, y si consigues algo de su parte, en adelante se mas cauteloso en tu trato... –Yami suspiro casi como resignado- no te preocupes... se que mi nieto entenderá...

Yami: ...si... eso espero... –entonces Yami sintió un ligero codazo...

Solomon: hey... pst, pst... -le llamaba Solomon- pero... aun así... –Yami bajo su rostro a la altura del anciano para escucharle mejor los cuchicheos...- tengo una técnica con "la que te guardas" que volverá loco a Yugi... jejejeje... ya la probé hace años con su abuela...

Yami: heeeee? –Yami se levanto exaltado y sonrojado

Solomon: jejejeje, no hay de que avergonzarse, muchacho, además, creme que no le dolerá nada si lo haces bien... jejeje, ahora ven acá y has lo que yo

Yami: heee... heee... esta bien... así...?

Solomon: no, apunta más con las caderas al frente... –Yami y Solomon estaban de frente a la pileta uno al lado del otro mientras hacían aquellos graciosos movimientos...- ahora, la levantas y... la haces hacia arriba...! ... ... ...así! haaa! –grito cortando a lo poco tras sentir tronar los huesos de su espalda, pero Yami estaba fascinado...

Yami: hey! Tiene razón, se siente bien! A Yugi le encantara... es decir... cuando me perdone... heee...? abuelo, se siente bien...?

Solomon: he? He? Ha! Si, si! –recuperando la compostura- tu ve con Yugi, jejeje, y no olvides como es la técnica he

Yami: no! Ya voy abuelo, gracias!

Solomon: ... –cuando Yami ya se hubo alejado, el abuelo suspiró y se acerco más a la pileta a terminar el trabajo de Yugi, y comenzó a meditar algunas cosas...- Yugi... mi nieto... no fue nada agradable verlo así anoche... además que lo considero un niño aun eso fue algo duro... pero... se que el ama a Yami y me da mucho gusto que estén juntos... aunque me gustaría tener un bisnieto pero... si así es feliz haré lo posible por que lo siga siendo... jejejeje, además mi nieto es tan delgado que aun lo puedo cargar como si fuera un niño de ocho años, jejejeje...

.-.-.-.-.

En el jardín, Yugi ahora estaba sentado tras sentirse mejor para hacer eso, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la coneja que tenían de mascota mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, recargado contra el naranjo... y entonces escucho unos pasos acercarse a el y al voltear vio a Yami que se detuvo a su frente...

Yugi: ... –el chico no dijo nada, y solo se quedo ahí, abrazando tranquilamente a la coneja blanca mientras esta miraba volteando mucho y curioseando el alrededor... entonces Yami se arrodillo a su lado, y espero un momento antes de levantar su mano y acariciar al animal como lo estaba haciendo Yugi...- a que vienes... ahora también quieres follar con Martha...? –pregunto Yugi, viendo de reojo como la mano de Yami se alejaba, y entonces mirando preocupado a su compañero para darse cuenta de sus ojos tristes y dolidos, y se arrepintió de sus duras palabras...- Yami... yo... lo siento... no era mi intención-

Yami: esta bien... fue mi culpa por tratarte así... me lo merezco...

Yugi: no... no es tu culpa...

Yami: si lo es... –se sienta en el césped para comenzar la charla- haaa- suspira- discúlpame Yugi, es solo que desde que Ra nos bendijo de aquella forma, desee con todas mis fuerzas hacerte feliz y darte ese hijo que tanto deseamos y por el que tanto te vi llorar... y... pues... creo que me sobrepase... perdóname...

Yugi: ...Yami... yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo...

Yami: que...?

Yugi: es que... yo no solo me enoje por que quisieras hacer tanto el amor... sino también por que tenía mucho miedo de que ya no me fueras a querer si mi cuerpo cambiaba nuevamente cuando naciera el bebe... y además por que pensé que ya no lo hacías con sentimiento, sino solo para embarazarme, y que por eso ya no querías hacerlo mas que... por ahí... –dijo sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos, pero entonces escucho a Yami reír y al hacerlo soltó a la coneja y lo miro- Yami...? pero... de que te ríes... no es gracioso!

Yami: discúlpame Yugi, pero, no se como pudiste pensar eso, si yo te amo... –y se le acerca colocando su mano en la mejilla... –jamás podrás dejar de importarme, sin importar cuanto cambie tu cuerpo... –y le da un beso en los labios- y dime Yugi... te gustaría hacerlo ahora... a la antigua...? –Yugi se sonrojo y le sonrió... asintiendo...- jejeje, bien... –lo abraza recostándolo en el césped...- hagámoslo aquí...

Yugi: aquí...? pero... y si nos ven los vecinos...?

Yami: todos están en el desfile del festival de verano... no habrá nadie aquí hasta la tarde... y podemos aprovechar... –comienza a besarlo en el pecho- si? estas de acuerdo...?

Yugi: ...si... jejeje... Yami... te quiero...

Yami: hmp- Yami suelta una pequeña risilla- te diré algo, después de esto descansaremos el resto del día y mañana te traeré unas pruebas para saber si ya estas esperando... esta bien? –Yugi sonrió enormemente y sus ojos le brillaron llenos de emoción, abrazando a Yami por su espalda antes de hablar

Yugi: si! si! Yami, te amo! –y así... ya sin mas esperar, Yami los separa un poco del abrazo y comienza a besar y desvestir a Yugi, mientras que en la esquina del patio estaba la curiosa coneja observando todo mientras que movía su nariz y su boca apeluchada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente, y sin preocupaciones de que los chicos llamaran pues les habían dicho que no lo saldrían, el día anterior... Yami se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación a la espera de que Yugi saliera del baño con la tan ansiada noticia...

Yugi, del otro lado, estaba sentado en el retrete esperando a que la muestra de la prueba cambiara de color, sintiéndose agradecido de que su genital extra no incluyera un nuevo orificio para orinar, y esperando ansiosamente al igual que su pareja el que la muestra le diera la noticia... entonces... Yugi levanto la mirada al escuchar el pequeño timbre del relojito que programo, y saco la muestra con su corazón casi en las manos al momento de saber la verdad...

Yami: ... –en un momento, Yami también se levanto al escuchar y ver la puerta del baño abrirse, y a Yugi salir con su rostro tímido medio buscándolo y a la vez no queriéndolo ver...- que paso...? es azul...? estas embarazado...? –Yugi solo se quedo ahí parado y muy silencioso por un momento, pero entonces levanto su mirada, sonriente, y se dispuso a darle la noticia a Yami...

Yugi: Yami... yo... yo estoy...

CONTINUARA...


	3. y cuando creí que ya no había esperanza

Hola a todos y todas las reviewers! a todos, y todas les agradezco sus reviews, pero esta navidad, quiero dedicarle este capitulo de mi fic especialmente a mi amiga Windgirl, y desearle que pase muy, muy feliz este día, por que ella es una amiga muy especial para mi.

De la misma forma, le quiero desear un día muy feliz y también el resto de las vacaciones que sean magnificas para mi amiga Amazona y para chibi... jejeje, y como quedaste con la muñeca de regalo amiga mayor...? ustedes me entienden... jejeje...

Ahora, antes de ir al fic, quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad y año nuevo, y avisarles que estaré trabajando en nuevos fics y también en una historia especial que publicare el año entrante... la reconocerán por que pegare este anuncio en la parte superior... cuando sea la historia dicha la que suba...

Ahora, que tengan felices fiestas junto con todos los que quieren y espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos de año nuevo sean sinceros, y que luchen por hacerlos realidad... :-)

Respondiendo:

Heero Kun: gracia por tu review... pero... que es SUGOI?

Dan: mmm... pues no se a que te refieres con lo de que rompan su propio record... si me lo explicas te daré una respuesta... :-) y gracias por tu review!

Yami_Horus: mmm... pero si ellos rentan una mama... seria un hijo o de Yami o de Yugi... por que si no tendrían que decirle a algún doctor que el chiquillo tiene una vagina... y así sacarle algunos óvulos... jejeje... pero no, ellos le hacen a la antigua... y me consta que le gusta mas!

Anadeasakra: mmm... yo ya había pensado que el fic de las batallas tiene su parecido con este, pero bueno, plantee una situación bajo un mundo que es similar al de mi otro fic, pero la trama tan diferente le da su propia personalidad, y si, ya había notado que tengo material para una novela pequeña, y espero seguir mejorando para un día (si mejoro los suficiente quizás el año próximo) escribir una novela que tengo en mente :-)

Amazona: Dios... esa platica... creo que tu mama ya debería haber pensado que sabias de esas cosas estando en tercero de secu... pero que pena... aunque bueno... depende EXACTAMENTE de lo que hayan hablado... amiga... gracias por tu review! Y cuida a esa chibi!

Gracias por sus reviews y aquí los dejo con el tercer capítulo!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 3-y cuando creí que ya no había esperanza... ahí estabas tú...

Yugi: Yami... yo... yo estoy... –Yugi se detuvo un momento, y entonces miro el rostro de Yami que había cambiado ligeramente mientras decía aquellas pocas palabras, y de estar a la expectativa, cambio a uno mas relajado... y Yugi tenia un temor en su corazón... y entonces, tras su silencio mirando a su amado, Yami le dio una mirada comprensiva... y después... una sonrisa... eso era lo que temía Yugi...

Yami: Yugi...? que pasa...? –aun sonriendo

Yugi: ...snif... yo... yo... –y entonces cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a llorar escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, y Yami corre a su lado, abrazándolo...

Yami: Yugi, por Ra, que tienes? Por que lloras?

Yugi: hahahahahah! Yami! es que... snif... es que... yo...

Yami: shhh... calma... respira... tranquilízate... –Yami se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante como solía hacerlo en cada vez que Yugi se derrumbaba de aquella forma... y cuando comenzó a dar resultado... volvió a hablarle a Yugi... –ahora, eso es... esta bien, Yugi... que ibas a decirme?

Yugi: snif... que yo... no estoy embarazado... snif... y después de lo mucho que lo intentamos... lo siento... Yami, no se que clase de pareja soy para ti si ni siquiera puedo darte un hijo...

Yami: Yugi, por todos los Dioses, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás, tu eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, y si aun no hemos logrado concebir un bebe, lo seguiremos intentando, nada mas, pero no tienes por que ponerte así...

Yugi: snif... snif...

Yami: ahora... que era lo primero que ibas a decirme...? –/snif... que estoy muy apenado por ilusionarte y no tenerte una linda noticia... Snif... y cuando te vi sonreírme con ese brillo de ilusión en tus ojos... me sentí tan mal que me vino un enorme deseo de llorar... snif... hahaha... Yami.../ Yami sonrió al terminar de escuchar eso...- Yugi... mi Yugi... no... cálmate... –le da un beso en su cabeza...- tómalo como que pasaremos mas tiempo juntos... –Yugi comenzó a reír- si...? eso es... no es tan malo después de todo...

Yugi: aja... supongo que tienes razón... –entonces Yami sonrió picadamente mientras que el chico se acurrucaba en su pecho... pero este no se daba cuenta...- /de echo Yugi.../ he...? /creo que podríamos empezar ahora.../ -Yugi apenas iba a levantar su mirada cuando Yami se levanto con el en brazos, y entonces lo llevo lentamente hasta la cama... donde lo recostó dándole un apasionado beso mientras exploraba con su lengua... y después se levanto, y ambos respiraron con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, y luego Yami comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que hubo quedado desnudo frente a su compañero mas pequeño...- Yami... –dijo en susurro... y dirigió su mano hasta el cierre de su camisa bajándolo provocativamente... /me estas incitando... verdad...?/ jijijij... me conoces tan bien que no puedo ocultarte nada... /mmm... no es cierto... pero... cuando no se lo que te pasa... siempre puedo sospechar... mmmm...?/ -y de nuevo lo besa en los labios, para después bajar por el cuello y el pecho, rozando la suave piel, mientras que terminaba a la vez de bajar el cierre...

Yami: eres mío Yugi... solo mío... y de nadie más...

Yugi: Yami... –su amante le sonrió...

Yami: ...y ahora voy a demostrártelo... una vez mas...

Yugi: -sonriendo dulcemente, con sus ojos entrecerrados...- hazme tuyo... por favor... –un largo silencio invadió la habitación, iluminada por el sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas blancas, mientras que después de esas palabras ambos muchachos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro... y entonces Yami se apoyo con una de sus piernas en la cama, mientras que abría los pantalones de Yugi y se los bajaba con todo... dejándolo semi desnudo, y entonces deteniéndose a mirarlo así de expuesto frente a el... y le separo las piernas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo mientras seguía llenándose de ese maravilloso sentimiento que era tener a su amado Yugi... así, y frente a el...- ...Yami...?

Yami: ...hmp... –risilla- ...ya me quieres dentro...?

Yugi: ...si... –dijo en un tono muy bajo, y sonrojándose... /cuanto...?/ -preguntaba mientras lo seguía acariciando, esta vez hasta tocar su entre pierna... y después su vientre...- mucho... /solo mucho... mmm...?/ mmm... Yami... /dime... cuanto me quieres... en verdad... cuanto me deseas dentro de ti.../ mmmm... –Yugi gemía y gemía, esperando que aquel juego pronto los llevara a una suave y agradable penetración... pero Yami seguía preguntándole, mientras que aquel cuerpo le respondía... y viendo esta pasiva respuesta, Yami decidió energizar sus acciones... Tomando su miembro con su mano derecha... lo coloco hasta tocar la pequeña entrada de Yugi... y lo presiono suavemente frente a ella, sacándole un débil gemido a Yugi...- Yaaaaamiiiii... awww... ya... por favor... –Yami sonrió, pero solo siguió incitando al chico, esta vez rozando todo el genital de arriba abajo con la punta de su largo miembro...- /dime Yugi... cuanto me deseas...?/ mmmm... yo... /dímelo.../ yo... yo te... te deseo... como... –Yugi abrió sus ojos, deteniendo sus palabras, y mirando a su koi esperar una respuesta, con aquella mirada dominante y seductora que le decía que el tenia el mando, y que dentro de poco su esbelto y sumiso cuerpo seria suyo... y se sonrojo... solo de pensar en las palabras que estaba por decir... y que DEBÍA decir, o su compañero no le daría lo que quería, y seguirían jugando así hasta que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca...

Yami: dime... mmmm... estoy esperándote... –y le va dejando tiernos, lentos y cariñosos besos... desde su cuello... y hasta llegar a rozar la piel tras su oído... nuevamente incitándolo...

Yugi: ...te deseo... yo... te deseo tanto que... siento mi cuerpo lleno de emoción... y... y... pienso en como me sentiré cuando estés dentro de mi... y me sonrojo y... y te deseo mas, y mas...y... y... –la voz de Yugi comenzaba a sonar quebrada por la pena que le daba confesar aquellas cosas, aunque el sabia que Yami podía leer esto a través de su vinculo... pero quería escucharlo salir de el... y cuando sus ojos estaban por derramar las primeras gotas de lagrimas, Yami se movió rozando las sabanas, y callo esos pensamientos, mientras que Yugi que sentía que la situación estaba cambiando...

Yami: no digas más... déjame adivinarlo...

Yugi: ...- /cierra nuestro vinculo... pero déjame seguirte hablando.../ -y así lo hizo el pequeño...- /bien... ahora... solo quiero una respuesta senilla... me deseas... mucho... o poco...?/ -pregunto sonriendo juguetonamente... y Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa, a su particular modo tierno e infantil...- jijijij... mucho... /mucho, mucho...?/ si... jijijijiji... /y crees que te va a gustar...?/ si... jijiiji... –Yugi no dejaba de soltar sus pequeñas risillas- /como... así...?/ -pregunto Yami mientras que comenzaba a deslizar su miembro suavemente hasta no muy dentro de la ahora ya expandida entrada...- awww... siiii... /y quieres más...?/ si... por favor... /mmm... así...?/ -y se llevo a si mismo aun mas profundo en la acogedora cavidad del pequeño...- awwwww... si, si... más... por favor... mas... –Yami sonrió, mientras que Yugi sin pensar casi en sus instintivas respuestas, se sonrojaba, como era natural...- /mmmm... así... así...? awwww.../ awww... si... Yami... si, si... /entonces... llegare hasta el fondo.../ -y con esa declaración, ya sin mas esperar, lleva de un empujón todo su rígido miembro hasta tocar el tope del útero y entonces seguirlo empujando hasta hacer mucha presión en las incitadas entrañas...- AWWWWW! YAMI! –soltó Yugi aquel gemido de placer como no lo había hecho antes... y entonces su pareja comenzó a embestir...

Yami: awww... awww... Yugi... aww... yo... yo! –y apenas estaba por comenzar a nombrar a sus Dioses, cuando su compañero se le adelanto...

Yugi: AWWW! MI RA! YAMI! –y ante los ojos y oídos impresionados de Yami, el pequeño frente a el comenzó a invocar de memoria y espontáneamente los nombres de sus siete dioses en el nombre de este y aquel templo... y sin que Yami hubiera experimentado nunca antes lo que era para Yugi escucharlo decir cosas semejantes, su rostro era una total mueca de impresión mientras que un furioso sonrojo se extendía a través de el... y una vez que aquellas palabras empezaron a se dichas, el acto comenzó a tomar fuerza y la ensimismada y ocupada pareja se fue dejando llevar, hasta que sus palabras se hicieron gritos y ya nada les importo o preocupo mientras que ambos hacían magníficamente el amor en su pequeño y humilde lecho, que era la cama de Yugi...

Pero una vez mas... y sin siquiera una sospecha... Solomon estaba tras la puerta de la habitación, escuchándolos... y aunque apenas llevaría ahí unos pocos minutos, su rostro se vio sonreír feliz por los dos muchachos... y entonces se dio la vuelta y bajo las gradas, sabiendo en su corazón que su nieto y la persona quien amaba habían resuelto sus diferencias, y ahora se lo demostraban en una cariñosa y compartida unión... a deseos iguales...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos mas tarde, los dos muchachos yacían desnudos sobre la cama, abrazados y silenciosos mientras pensaban en lo maravilloso que aquello había sido... a momentos, uno u otro movía su rostro y dejaba pequeños besos en donde los labios pudieran alcanzar, y hasta en alguna vez dejaban expresar una suave y breve caricia...

Los minutos pasaron y aunque parecía que aquella calma no se disiparía y ambos seguirían sin decir palabras, fue Yami quien hablo primero, pensando en lo que les podría haber dejado aquel acto...

Yami: Yugi... te dolió mucho...?

Yugi: mmm...?

Yami: mmm... –le da un beso en los labios y se separa, no muy lejos para seguirle hablando- es que ayer te trate tan bruscamente en la cocina... y ya te sentías muy mal... por eso me preocupa haberte lastimado... tal vez... no se... quizás quieras dejar de hacerlo algún tiempo... si no te sientes bien para ello podemos parar...

Yugi: no Yami... estoy bien... y casi no me dolió... –comienza a jugar con los mechones de Yami- por que tengo al compañero mas dulce y gentil conmigo... jijiji... –Yami sonríe...

Yami: mmm... Yugi... –de nuevo se besan, esta vez un tanto más largamente... y se separan...- quieres que te consiga mas pruebas para mañana...?

Yugi: no... esta bien... no sabremos si paso algo dentro de mi hasta al menos una semana mas...

Yami: esta bien... pero... y si... no... paso nada...? –preguntó Yam dudoso en sus palabras, temiendo lastimar a Yugi... pero el chico solo suspiro... y luego su mirada cambio a una entre triste y esperanzada...

Yugi: yo espero que no... le pido a Ra que no sea así...

Yami: no importa Yugi... pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo... estaremos juntos... ya veras... lo conseguiremos... –Yugi asintió, y entonces Yami sugirió que fueran a comer con el abuelo... y se levantaron para vestirse y continuar juntos el día...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunas semanas después de eso, y ya habiéndose hecho varias pruebas mas, Yugi se encontraba otra vez en el baño, esperando los resultados para saber si al fin el y Yami estaban esperando un bebe... y mientras que de los nervios el pobre chico no podía ni estar sentado, afuera del baño Yami estaba justa al lado de la puerta, recargado contra la pared mientras golpeteaba ligeramente el piso con su pie, como en impaciencia, pero realmente el estaba algo mas calmado que Yugi, y procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido para no ir a molestar a Yugi y hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, con aquel nudo en la garganta que llevaba en si al entrar al baño... los minutos pasaron y el golpeteo de los zapatos seso... y ahora el muchacho alto fuera del baño comenzaba a mover su cabeza y mirar mucho al techo, y de vez en cuando a soltar suspiros... hasta que lo oyó... el relojito de Yugi sonó... la prueba estaba lista...

Dentro del baño, Yugi ahora estaba mas nervioso que nunca... sus manos le temblaban... pequeños quejidos salían de su boca como si quisiera empezar a llorar, y sin saberlo fuera del baño Yami estaba alcanzando a oírlo todo... y se sentía mal por el chico... pero esperaba que los resultados de las pruebas le dibujaran esa linda sonrisa que tanto amaba en su rostro... incluso eso, Yami le traía diferentes marcas de pruebas a Yugi para asegurarse de que hubiera pocas probabilidades de errores... y entonces... escucho como el chico tomaba las pruebas... y después hubo silencio...

Yami ahora estaba completamente inmerso en los más mínimos sonidos que pudiera ir a escuchar provenir del baño... pero nada... y mientras eso "sucedía", dentro de su mente ahora ya no había miedo, nerviosismo o ansiedad, simplemente todo eso se había ido al saber que el momento de conocer la respuesta estaba próximo... después un sonido que pareció ser Yugi caminando exalto a quien lo esperaba fuera, por lo repentino... y tras eso la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente... y Yami se incorporo retirando su espalda de la pared y mirando fijamente las manitas que se veían sostener la puerta de madera mientras que el resto del cuerpo de su Yugi salía a encontrarlo... y ahí estaba el... ahora frente a su compañero, y "listo", si podía decirse, para darle la noticia...

Yami: ...

Yugi: ...

Yami: Yugi...?

Yugi: snif... snif... mira... snif... –y con su manita temblorosa, Yugi la separo del resguardo de la otra palma presionando su abdomen, y levantando el brazo le mostró a Yami la prueba...

Yami: ...Yugi... lo siento... por ambos... –y entonces camina hacia el sollozante chico frente a el para darle nuevamente cobijo y consuelo en sus brazos... pero Yugi se alejo un paso... mas aun Yami avanzo y logro poner sus manos en los temblorosos y pequeños hombros, aunque Yugi se resistía y ambos forcejeaban...- Yugi... por favor... –dijo Yami con su voz medio quebrada, y esto llego al corazón de Yugi, haciéndolo quedar una vez mas sumiso al trato de su compañero... y ya estando en el abrazo del mas alto... el solo guardo silencio... ya sin llorar... ya sin temblar...- esta bien, esta bien... lo seguiremos intentando... si...? –Yugi no respondía...- eso es Yugi, vamos... snif... ahora... intentémoslo... si...? –y mientras que Yami trataba de consolar al chico envuelto en sus brazos, a pesar de su voz quebrada y su corazón sufriendo por el y aun mas por Yugi, encamino sus manos a las mejillas de Yugi, y a fuerzas levantando el rostro, le dio un beso... que no fue correspondido... mas aun fue ligeramente rechazado... y después de nuevo trato de animar su amor a seguirle los pasos y comenzar a tener sexo, tratando de abrir la ropa del chico... pero entonces Yugi comenzó a resistirse...- vamos, quizás ahora si lo logremos...

Yugi: no...

Yami: no pierdas la fe... Ra nos ayudara...

Yugi: no, no...

Yami: Yugi, yo...

Yugi: NO! NO QUIERO HACERLO! NO QUIERO!

Yami: Yugi... –con su voz quebrada y casi lloroso...

Yugi: DE QUE SERVIRA? DIME! NO SIRVE DE NADA! NO LO VES? MIRA! MIRA! –y le muestra con su palma rígida y completamente extendida la prueba negativa...

Yami: lo siento... Yugi... yo... no se que decirte...

Yugi: snif... que hay que decir... simplemente no vamos a tener un hijo...

Yami: ...

Yugi: no lo entiendo... POR RA QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! lo hemos hecho tantas veces... sin faltar un día y... aun así... no estoy esperando un bebe...

Yami: ...si... snif... –sollozo Yami muy silenciosamente, queriéndoselo ocultar a Yugi... pero sin lograrlo... aunque aun así el chico no volteo a ver...- quizás yo soy el problema... –Yugi entonces levanto su mirada, y sin saber que decir...- snif... soy yo quien no puede darte un hijo...

Yugi: Yami... yo no... yo no quise...

Yami: déjalo... –y aparta los brazos de Yugi, que habían querido alcanzarlo para negar aquellas palabras...- no tienes que decirme nada... y tu no tienes que ser la falla... así que no te culpes por mi...

Yugi: snif... snif... Yami... –con su voz completamente quebrada y al punto de romper en llanto... pero Yami solo se dirigió fuera de la habitación... cerrando la puerta tras el... y dejando solo a Yugi... dejándolo lamentarse... y llorar amargamente...- haha... hahaha... hahahahaha! RA! Hahhaha... –y Yugi quedo ahí parado en la habitación, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro en grandes cascadas y el se abrazaba solo...

.-.-.-.-.

Horas mas tarde... Yami regreso subiendo las gradas hacia la habitación, meditando que quizás no pensó lo que había dicho y que había hecho sentir mal a Yugi, y que si hubiera intentado hablar mas con el chico en ves de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ese fin a su discusión no tendría que haber pasado...

Yami: ...Yugi... –llamo Yami al abrir la puerta... pero entonces descubrió que Yugi ya estaba en la cama... Se dirigió hacia el... y al llegar ahí se sentó, y acaricio el cabello del chico...- se ve tan cansado... debió llorar toda la tarde... –Yami solo siguió mirando a su amado Koi mientras enroscaba los mechones rubios entre sus dedos... y luego lo dejo... y se dirigió al armario a tomar una cobija... de nuevo estaba al lado de Yugi, y recostándose, cobijo primero a su amado chico, quien apenas al sentir el calor de aquella protección se acurruco en ella, mientras le daba la espalda a Yami... y después este le sonrió... y también se termino de recostar, acurrucándose y cubriéndose, para dormir al lado de su Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Yami y Yugi dormían el uno junto a el otro, pero mientras Yami descansaba sin que alguna preocupación se denotara en su rostro, Yugi, a su lado, estaba muy inquieto, y daba vueltas sobre si una y otra vez sin poder sentirse cómodo... se sentía tan mal... la angustia llenaba su pecho y cuando esta fue demasiada. Sus ojos se abrieron y el despertó, dejando de moverse...

Por unos momentos, no hizo ni dijo nada... pero después, dio una vuelta mas y entonces encontró a su lado a Yami... Sin importarle en su corazón lo que habían discutido, Yugi sintió una enorme necesidad de despertarlo... y hablarle... así que simplemente coloco sus manos en el pecho y los hombros de Yami, y lo comenzó a mover, llamándolo...

Yugi: Yami... Yami... por favor despierta... –decía el niño con su voz desesperada y apenas audiblemente... pero su vinculo le ayudaba a que cualquier cosa que dijera, por mas bajo que sonara llegara al conocimiento de su compañero... mientras el vinculo estuviera abierto...

Yami: mmm... Yugi... eres tu...? que pasa...? –voltea y ve el reloj- son las tres de la mañana...

Yugi: Yami... –dice el pobre niño con su voz llena de sentimiento, y esto hace que Yami cambie su mirada adormilada por una lucida y preocupada...

Yami: que pasa? Que tienes?

Yugi: es que... yo... snif...

Yami: ho Yugi... –lo abraza y el chico de inmediato le corresponde, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su amado...- que pasa...?

Yugi: snif... snif... Yami... crees que soy estéril...?

Yami: que? –pregunto Yami con tono de asombro, separando a Yugi de si para mirarlo de frente

Yugi: es que... por que mas no hemos podido tener un bebe... ya lo hemos hecho muchísimas veces... otras parejas con una vez ya están esperando un hijo... por que tu y yo no? Snif... por que...?

Yami: ...Yugi... no pienses así... por supuesto que no eres estéril...

Yugi: snif... como lo sabes...?

Yami: pues por que si lo fueras, Ra no te habría dado esa parte de tu cuerpo, ni me habría dicho que ahora podré darte un hijo... o pedirme que te cuidara mas...

Yugi: ENTONCES POR QUE? POR QUE AUN NO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN BEBE?

Yami: ...quizás soy yo el que es estéril... –dice Yami tristemente, y apartando la mirada de Yugi... mas aun dando una triste sonrisa...

Yugi: no... tú no eres estéril...

Yami: por que? –regresa a mirar a Yugi...

Yugi: ...-sonrojado- pues por que... lo haces muy bien...

Yami: -riéndose- por eso crees que no soy estéril...?

Yugi: mmm... y todo ese semen que tiras... –aun mas sonrojado...- te apuesto mis mechones a que están llenos de espermas... –Yami estalla en risa y esconde su cabeza entre los brazos de Yugi...- Yami...?

Yami: Yugi... jajaja... se que me amas mucho... pero... –deja de reír, pero su sonrisa persiste- no crees que ese amor nubla tus pensamientos...?

Yugi: no... -colocando su palma en el pecho de Yami... del lado izquierdo...- por que lo presiento desde el corazón... –y mirando a Yami... ambos se dan un beso...

Yami: entonces no tenemos por que preocuparnos... y no hay razón de ser para esta platica... por que los dos somos fértiles...

Yugi: ...Yami...

Yami: ...si...?

Yugi: ...siento mucho haber discutido contigo, perdóname...

Yami: -sonriendo- nunca estuve enojado... así que no tengo nada que perdonarte... pero... yo si quiero disculparme... por que mis palabras te lastimaron... me perdonas...?

Yugi: ...Yami... –se acurruca cerca del otro muchacho... –tu siempre tendrás mi perdón... pero yo tampoco estaba enojado...

Yami: jejeje... quizás de ves en cuando los dos nos lastimamos... sin darnos cuenta incluso... pero nuestro amor es mas fuerte que cualquier discusión...

Yugi: ...-con una mirada llena de amor en sus ojos...

Yami: ahora descansemos... hemos estado bajo mucho estrés... –besa a Yugi- las vacaciones empiezan mañana... así que ya tendremos mucho tiempo después para el sexo...

Yugi: jijijiji... Yami...

Yami: ...que descanses, mi aibou... –y así los dos se recuestan el uno muy cerca del otro en un fuerte abrazo, y quedan durmiendo placidamente, y ahora ya reconciliados...

.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana, Yugi despertó y tranquilamente miro alrededor de la habitación, sin mover su cabeza... todo se veía muy bonito con el alegre sol de la mañana... y entonces miro a Yami, tras el tiempo que paso en la noche, el y su compañero aun seguían igual de abrazados... y sonrió... feliz de saber que a pesar de no estar consientes habían seguido aferrándose el uno al otro... pero entonces sintió algo inquietarlo...

Yugi: "tengo que ir al baño..." –pensó Yugi en privado, y se fue soltando de Yami, hasta que este cedió y quedo acurrucado contra las almohadas, dejando al chico mas pequeño levantarse y salir de un salto de la cama, dirigiéndose apresurado al baño...

Ya ahí... Yugi se bajo un poco sus pantalones... y muy tímidamente como el solía hacerlo... tomo su pene y apunto al retrete...

tiri tiri tiri...

...después de eso, el chico tomo un trozo de papel y se limpio la punta... y entonces se comenzó a guardar de nuevo su miembro cuando noto una mancha en sus boxers blancos... y se sonrojo...

Yugi: "...creo que me excite... y solo dormí abrazado de Yami..." –Yugi solo termino de vestir sus caderas y entonces se lavó las manos y salio del baño para ir a despertar a Yami... pero cuando llego hasta el, decidió hacerlo de una forma mas ingeniosa... así que sonrió, y luego se apoyo con sus rodillas en la cama, pasando una pierna hasta le otro lado del cuerpo de Yami, y agachándose para besarlo al estar ya sostenido de manos y rodillas en la cama...

Yami: mmmm... –en medio del beso...- /despierta dormilón... jijijij... vamos a desayunar.../ /mmm... con este beso..? no, gracias... ya tengo aquí mi desayuno.../ /...jijijij... Yami... en serio.../

Yugi: vamos a bajar a la cocina... te preparare algo muy rico...

Yami: mas rico que tu... mmm...?

Yugi: jijijijij –Yami frota su nariz con la de Yugi- Yami... me estremeces... jijijij...

Yami: mmm –deja eso- eres tan increíble Yugi... nunca conocí a nadie mas que tuviera cosquillas en la nariz... –Yugi sonríe- vamos a desayunar...

Yugi: hmjp... –Yugi asiente y ambos se levantan para ir a tomar el desayuno...

Ese día Yami y Yugi lo pasaron relajándose, dejando toda la presión que se habían impuesto al consumir la mayor parte de su tiempo en el día tratando de conseguir un embarazo, y se lo dedicaron a ellos mismos y a sus amigos... Sin ninguna presión... Yugi esa mañana hizo el desayuno en lugar de su abuelo, y hasta jugo con Yami a darle de comer... para felicidad de Solomon al ver cuan bien se estaba llevando la pareja... aunque el pobre anciano ya no sabia que pensar, pues unos días los dos estaban muy felices juntos y teniendo sexo, y después de una tarde de verlos separados y peleados en la mañana ya están como si nada... así que ya muy confundido decidió no meterse mas en los asuntos de su nieto y Yami... y por la tarde, habiendo empezado las vacaciones después de un mes del encuentro con Ra, Yami y Yugi llamaron a los chicos y los invitaron a ir a pasear a Kaibalandia, para de paso saludar al ocupado CEO que no se daba mucho tiempo para si mismo aun en vacaciones... y sus amigos estuvieron muy felices de que al fin la pareja saliera de su "reclusión" y pasara tiempo entre amigos...

Todo aquel día fue una excelente distracción para los dos muchachos, no solo por que les resulto muy relajante para dejar de lado el centrarse tanto en asuntos de la concepción... sino también por que sus amigos ya estaban extrañándolos y ellos, sin darse cuenta, se sentían igual... pero al fin llego la noche, y todo siguió igual de alegre en el panorama, y terminaron el día yendo juntos a la cama... pero esa misma noche en la madrugada...

Yugi: mmm... –despertando...- haa... que... que me pasa... me siento mal... –dijo en un susurro- tengo mucho calor... quizás tengo temperatura... –entonces miro a Yami...- no creo que sea algo grave... será mejor que me de un baño para no preocuparlo... –y cuidadosamente e quita las sabanas, levantándose para ir al baño...

En pocos momentos la luz amarilla del baño se ve bajo la orilla de la puerta en el piso, y después se oye la regadera superior a la tina tirar agua... y el sonido despierta a Yami...

Yami: ...mmm... Yugi... que... pero que es esto? –mirando la cama... y después se escucha un grito de Yugi- Yugi! –sale corriendo al baño, y al abrir la puerta ve al chico parado desnudo en el piso y con... con sus piernas temblándole... asustado y llorando muy alterado...- Yugi, que tienes? Te escuche gritar, por Ra, de diste un susto terrible

Yugi: snif, snif, snif, snif, Yami, Ya-Yami! –tartamudeando y sollozando rápidamente por el susto

Yami: por Ra, Yugi, ya dime que te pasa! Me estas asustando a mi también!... he...–entonces Yami se detiene, al ver una manchita en el borde de las piernas de Yugi, para luego darse cuenta que es una gota...- Yugi...?

Yugi: Ya-Yami! hahah! ayúdame! Me lastime! Me lastime! Hahahah! Tengo mucho miedo! Hahahaha... –y comienza a llorar aun mas alterado que antes...- Yami entonces se acerca corriendo al chico, y voltea a Yugi a su frente, dándose cuenta que la parte interior de los muslos de Yugi estaban manchados con abundante sangre...

Yami: ho por Ra... –y se inclina para examinarlo...

Yugi: snif, snif... hahaha... Yami... que me paso... por que estoy sangrando...? snif... hahha... ahora Ra se enojara conmigo por no cuidarme y no nos dejara tener un bebe! Hahahah!

Yami: ...Yugi... cálmate... tú... no tienes nada malo...

Yugi: n-no...? –con la voz llorosa y hablando entre dientes con dificultad...- e-enton-ces... que- que tengo...? snif...

Yami: ...estas menstruando...

Yugi: snif... snif... –Yugi seguía llorando, pareciendo que no lo había mejorado mucho la noticia...

Yami: Yugi...? –Yami se levanta, y toma a Yugi de los hombro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos... y mientras que unos segundos pasan así con el chico llorando, Yami decide tocarle la frente a Yugi y se da cuenta que esta mas caliente de lo normal...- ho, pero si tienes temperatura... ven, te ayudare a bañarte... –sin hablar, Yami solo encamina a Yugi a la tina, y al llegar Yugi intenta levantar sus piernas para entrar y de un momento a otro se encorva al sentir un agudo dolor en su vientre...

Yugi: awww... –Yugi suelta un quejido...

Yami: que pasa... te sientes muy mal...? –Yugi asiente...- no te preocupes... solo aguanta mientras te ayudo a tomar el baño... te sentirás algo mejor al terminar... después te traeré algo de leche tibia... esta bien...? –de nuevo el chico asiente, y tras aquello Yami lo ayuda a entrar a la tina y lo coloca bajo la regadera, inmediatamente manchando el agua que caía de esta y escapándose por la coladera...- por Ra... Yugi... nunca pensé que te iba a pasar esto...

Yugi: ...snif... snif...

Yami: ...trata de calmarte... yo... te ayudare lo mas que pueda... pero... te prometo que vas a estar bien...

Yugi: snif... si...?

Yami: claro que si... –y lo saca un poco del agua para darle un beso en los labios...- por que yo te cuidare hasta que esto pase...

Yugi: Ya...Yami... snif... gracias... snif... haa... –tras eso... se desmaya...

Yami: ... –Yami solo termina de bañar a Yugi, dándose cuenta que esta situación estaba resultándole muy dolorosa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana, los problemas comenzaron... Yugi se sentía cada vez mas mal... sin contar lo incomodo que le resultaba tener una toalla higiénica entre las piernas... pues Yami había salido a comprarle unas en la noche a la farmacia... y ahora el y su compañero se enfrentaban solos a esta situación, ya que aun no le habían dicho nada a sus amigos o al abuelo...

Yami: Yugi... no te sientes ni un poco mejor...? –sentado a su lado en la cama, y muy preocupado...

Yugi: noo... me siento peor... hahaha... me siento muy mal... me duele el estomago... y la cabeza... hahahaha...

Yami: quieres que te traiga un poco de te...? –Yugi asiente con un gran dolor reflejado en sus facciones...- esta bien, regresare en un momento, mientras solo trata de descansar...

Yami bajo a prepararle un te a Yugi, y mientras lo hacia, se veía en su rostro que se encontraba muy preocupado, aunque sabia que algo como lo que le estaba pasando a Yugi no era realmente una enfermedad que lo fuera a matar, pero es que simplemente no le gustaba verlo sufrir... entonces termino el te, y se dirigió con la jarra y la taza en una bandeja a subir las gradas...

Solomon: Yami, estaba lavando la ropa y me di cuenta que falta una sabana, sabes donde esta? Yami...? –pero Yami estaba tan preocupado que ni lo escucho, y abriendo como pudo la puerta de la habitación, entro y de nuevo la cerro tras el...- y ahora que le pasa...?

Yami: aquí esta Yugi... –le sirve el te hasta la mitad de la pequeña tasita...- toma... bebe despacio... -y ayuda a Yugi a sentarse, acomodándole las almohadas, y entonces dejándolo beber sin mas ayuda...- quieres otra cosa...

Yugi: no... solo... quiero descansar...

Yami: esta bien... –de repente un pensamiento llega a la mente de Yami- Yugi... pero... que le diremos a los demás si vienen y preguntan por nosotros... o aun mas por ti...?

Yugi: ...diles que estoy enfermo... a como me veo no lo dudaran... awww... –las lagrimas se desbordan de los ojos de Yugi...- esto... aww... duele mucho! por Ra! Hahaha...

Yami: ...Yugi... –muy preocupado... Yami comienza a pensar que mas podría hacer para que su Yugi se sintieras mejor, y entonces recuerda que vio unas revistas que podrían ayudarlos en la farmacia...- Yugi, espérame aquí, iré a comprar algo a la farmacia...

Yugi: mmm... revistas sobre sexualidad...? –supo Yugi a través del vinculo...

Yami: ha, si... tu descansa, regreso pronto... –sin obtener respuesta, Yami sale de la habitación y de la tienda de juegos, y se dirige corriendo a la farmacia...

Al llegar, de inmediato va al estante de las revistas, y toma la primer que ve sobre esos temas... VIDA EN PAREJA... leyó Yami el titulo en silencio... y ya se iba a pagar el artículo cuando vio varias revistas más sobre lo mismo...

Yami: "podrá venir algo mas útil en aquellas...? hee... creo que me llevare una de todas..." –y así lo hace... ahora... tenia que pagar las revistas...

Cajera: si, puedo ayudarle?

Yami: ...-sonrojado...- quiero comprar estas revistas... –la chica de inmediato las checa con el lector en el código de barras, y luego hace la cuenta en la registradora, guardándole los magazines en una bolsa y diciéndole el precio...

Cajera: aquí tiene, son $84.70 –le paga- gracias por su compra

Yami: si... gracias a usted... –y sale de la tienda mientras la cajera lo mira con una sonrisa...

De regreso en la casa-tienda, Yami sube corriendo hasta su habitación, y se sienta al lado de Yugi, quien ahora esta dormido, y sin ir a hacer mucho ruido para despertarlo, comienza a leer pagina por pagina su adquisición...

.-.-.-.-.

Yugi: ...hmm... –Yugi empieza a despertar...- Yami...? donde estas...? que hora es...?

¿?: Yami esta abajo descansando...

Yugi: Tea...?

Tea: como estas Yugi...? te sientes mejor...?

Yugi: ...algo... peor... como es... que tu-

Tea: venimos todos a visitarlos y jugar un rato con tu Playstation, jejeje... pero... te encontramos enfermo... y le dijimos a Yami que descansara de cuidarte mientras el baja a comer algo y descansar...

Yugi: ...- busca de inmediato con la mirada las revistas que Yami dijo que compraría... /donde están Yami...?/ /en el cajón de la cómoda... Yugi.../ /.../ /como te sientes...?/ /...algo mejor... pero aun me duele mucho el estomago.../ /entiendo.../ /y... leíste algo que pueda servir...en las revistas...?/ /pues... algo, pero no mas de lo que ya sabíamos... pero no te preocupes, ya encontrare algo, tu sigue descansando, Tea te cuidara bien.../ /si.../

Tea: Yugi...? estas bien...?

Yugi: he... si... lo siento...

Tea: ...quieres comer algo...?

Yugi: no... no tengo hambre... solo estoy cansado... awww... -de nuevo suelta un quejido de dolor... y le preocupa que Tea sospeche lo que le pasa...

Tea: cielos Yugi... ese resfriado si que dio fuerte... pero no te preocupes, se te pasara junto con la fiebre en unos días...

Yugi: ...si... –sonrojándose...

Tea: hay no, tu rostro esta rojo, espero que no te este volviendo la temperatura... –y le toca la frente...

Yugi: Tea, de verdad, no estoy tan mal, solo necesito descansar... por favor...

Tea: bien, bajare y le diré a Joey que venga a acompañarte mientras descansas...

Yugi: gracias... –y se recuesta de lado para dormir... entonces escucha la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, y a Tea salir de la habitación... y de inmediato se levanta haciendo esfuerzos, y se dirige al baño a cambiarse la toalla...- /espero que Tea no sospeche nada.../ /no lo hará Yugi.../ /Yami..?/ /tranquilízate, entretendré un poco a Joey en lo que te cambias.../ /gracias Yami... aww... Ra! Ra! esto esta doliendo mucho otra vez... hahaha.../ /...leí que si te recuestas boca abajo puede que te deje de doler un poco... inténtalo.../ /snif... si.../

El resto de la tarde los amigos de Yugi, y Yami, estuvieron ayudándolo a sentirse mejor con este y aquel remedio casero... pero... mientras que Joey, Tristan y Tea trataban de enfocarse en remedios para el resfriado y Yami los cortaba aplicando un remedio para los cólicos, Yugi estaba empezando a desesperarse por que todo lo que el quería era descansar...

Joey: no Tristan! Mi remedio es mejor!

Tristan: embarrar a Yugi de mayonesa? Estas loco o que? Hay que ponerle vinagre para que le baje la fiebre!

Tea: no! luego tendrá que bañarse! Hay que ponerle alcohol y darle caldo de pollo!

Yami: oigan, creo que un Te y cambiarlo a ropa mas holgada y cómoda seria menos difícil

Yugi: YAAAA! CÁLLENSE TODOS! –los demás voltearon asustados al oír al chico enojarse como nunca... y todos quedaron en silencio...- lo siento mucho amigos, les agradezco lo que están haciendo pero yo solo quiero descansar! ...por favor... quiero dormir...

Joey: si... lo sentimos viejo... solo queríamos ayudar... pero creo que nos convertimos en un dolor de cabeza... jejejeje

Tea: deja de hacerte el chistoso Joey, lo sentimos Yugi, pero ahora te dejaremos descansar...

Tristan: si, vendremos a verte en un par de días, ojala te sientas mejor

Yugi: ... –se voltea casi a quedar boca abajo y cierra los ojos...

Yami: ...ahora vengo Yugi... iré a despedir a los chicos... –no contesta...- ... –ya en la salida...- gracias por venir chicos, me hacia mucha falta un descanso...

Joey: cuando quieras viejo, y más si se trata de ayudar a nuestro amigo Yugi

Tea: si, nos dio mucho gusto cuidarlo, y si necesitas mas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos

Tristan: claro! Vale hermano!

Yami: jejeje... esta bien... pero no creo que Yugi simpatice con la idea... por un tiempo...

Tea: bueno, nos vemos Yami, cuida mucho a Yugi!

Yami: si! –cierra la puerta...- haaa... Yugi... –mira hacia arriba las gradas a donde dan a su habitación... pensando que Yugi esta ahí dentro...- y este es solo el primer día...

Segundo día...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: ya voy, ya voy!

Yugi: por que tardaste tanto...?

Yami: lo siento mucho Yugi, no era mi intención, pero aquí esta la comida...

Yugi: sopa con verduras? Yami sabes que eso no me gusta!

Yami: lo se, pero necesitas comer bien ahora que estas así... lo leí en las revistas

Yugi: esas revistas no saben que me gusta comer! Por favor... solo... tráeme otra cosa!

Yami: no... perdóname Yugi pero es por tu propio bien... necesitas estar fuerte mientras aun salga sangre de entre tus piernas... –le acaricia la cabeza- entiendes Yugi... ahora estas algo débil... y no me preocuparía tanto si esto no te exigiera estar en cama...

Yugi: snif... no... no es cierto... lo que pasa es que... tú... tú no me quieres! Hahaha! –se aparta de Yami y se echa a llorar...

Yami: Yugi... tranquilízate, no sabes lo que estas diciendo... mira, come un poco para que te sientas mejor...

Yugi: NO! NO QUIERO COMER NADA! LLEVATELO! DEJAME SOLO! HAHAHA!

Yami: ... –se levanta y sale de la habitación, pero dejando a un lado de Yugi la comida...- haaa –suspira- "segundo día... y ahora esta resintiendo esto su humor... Ra... ya quiero que se le pase esto del... síndrome lo que sea..."

Tercer día

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yugi: snif... snif... hahaha... Yami... me siento muy mal... no te vayas... quédate aquí conmigo...

Yami: claro que si... –lo abraza... y le acaricia el cabello mientras el chico trata de dormir en su pecho...- cálmate... ya son tres días... y estas sangrando menos que antes... quizás en un par de días mas se te pase... al fin solo pueden ser seis...

Yugi: snif... si... hahha... duele mucho... duele...

Yami: si, ya se que te duele... pero así te ha tocado esto... no vale la pena llorar... además en un rato ya te ha de hacer efecto la medicina...

Yugi: ...esa estúpida pastilla no sirve para &"#&"%#&%!

Yami: ...Yugi

Yugi: ...lo siento Yami... no se por que me ha cambiado tanto el humor...

Yami: es por la menstruación... cuando termine ya se te pasara...

Yugi: ...Yami... discúlpame por gritarte ayer... yo realmente no quería decirte eso pero solo me salio de la boca... y después me sentí mal... snif... snif...

Yami: yo se, yo se... pero comprendo que no me lo dijiste por que quisieras lastimarme... se que esto te afecta... pero te cuidare hasta que se te pase... –de repente se abre la puerta

Solomon: como sigues Yugi...? aun te duele la cabeza...?

Yugi: ...un poco... –se acerca el anciano y le toca la frente... y después las mejillas...

Solomon: ya estas mucho mejor de la fiebre... jejeje, los remedios de mi abuela aun son eficaces!

Yugi: jijij... si... si lo son abuelito... –Yugi ríe un poco por el comentario al escuchar a su propio abuelo hablar de su abuela...

Solomon: te dejare descansar... Yami, por favor cuídalo mientas les preparo la comida...

Yami: claro... no me apartare de el... –tras eso el abuelo sale, y cuando Yami voltea a ver a Yugi, el chico ha quedado dormido en sus brazos...

Cuarto día...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yami se encontraba sentado al lado de Yugi, y ya era de noche... había pasado muchas horas al lado del chico observándolo para asegurarse de que durmiera bien... y parecía que el descanso y los cuidados ya le empezaban a hacer algo de mejoría... aunque aun no era muy notoria... aun tenia el pobre niño constantes cambios de humor, accesos de fiebre y continuos cólicos que solo se le calmaban un poco bebiendo Te, pero le molestaba tenerse que parar mas veces que para cambiarse la toalla para ir a orinar al baño...

Para pasar el tiempo, Yami se recargo contra la pared, sentado al borde en los pies de la cama, y ahí leyó las revistas mientras que a ratos durante el día fue Solomon a checar de la condición de Yugi... pero ya a esas horas tan en la madrugada era seguro que no se levantaría el anciano... así que leía sin preocupaciones, sumado a que no tenia por que hacerlo así, pues Solomon no les tomaría a mal tener información sobre VIDA EN PAREJA... y mas cuando el pobre y avergonzado Yami recordaba que el abuelo ya los había visto y oído a los dos teniendo sexo...

De repente, cuando Yami volteo una de las paginas de la revista, se topo con un articulo muy interesante... y entonces lo leyó rápidamente, a pesar de que algunas palabras aun le dieran problemas, y buscaba rápidamente en su mini diccionario que tenia al lado y entonces regresaba a leer... y al final... sonrió... dejo la revista a un lado... y salio de la habitaron para hacer una nueva visita a la farmacia...

Ya en el establecimiento... Yami fue al estantero donde tenían las medicinas... busco lo que quería... y de nuevo se dirigió hacia donde la cajera para pagar...

Cajera: ...en que puedo ayu... ha, es usted, buenas noches, que va a llevar...?

Yami: he... pues esto... –le da lo que quiere llevar...- ...he... usted también trabaja en el turno de noche...?

Cajera: si –sonriendo mucho- trato de completar lo antes posible las horas de mi servicio... aquí tiene... son-

Yami: he... solo cóbrese de aquí... le da un billete de grande y la muchacha le regresa la feria...- mu-muchas gracias...- y de nuevo sale corriendo, dejando a una cajera medio curiosa tras la barra... pero mientras Yami iba camino a casa...

Yugi: ...mmm... Yami... –Yugi voltea y mira alrededor de la habitación, pero no hay nadie...- donde estará...? /voy en camino a casa Yugi... ya estoy llegando.../ /Yami...? awww... por que saliste a estas horas... es muy tarde.../ /lo siento, pero te prometo que cuando regrese te sentirás mejor.../ /...a si... haaa –bosteza- y por que...?/ /eso es un secreto, Yugi... lo sabrás cuando este ahí.../ /...he?/ -Yami deja a Yugi muy confundido, pero no le presta demasiada atención a esto pues se siente bastante mal como para preocuparse por muchas cosas... así que solo se recuesta en una posición mas cómoda y suspira... esperando a que llegue Yami, sin saber que las respuestas a sus preguntas se encontraban en la revista a sus espaldas...

/Ya estoy en casa Yugi, ahora subiré las escaleras.../ /...Yami... aww... por que tanto suspenso...? que vas a hacer... ha...?/ -Yugi mira la revista que Yami estaba leyendo al voltearse, y se da cuenta de que esta abierta... así que se sienta con algo de dificultad y toma la revista alcanzándola a penas con una de sus manos, pues le dolía doblarse por completo... y entonces regreso a recostarse para leer lo que decía la revista...

Yugi: ... –con un poco de esfuerzo, Yugi enfoca bien su mirada en medio de la oscuridad, y entonces logra leer el encabezado... y se asusta...- ha... haa...

Yami: ya estoy aquí Yugi, ves, te dije que no tardaría

Yugi: haa... Ya... Yami... tu... tu... –decía mientras veía a su compañero traer la manta manchada que había escondido, y después desvestirse, sacando el paquete que había comprado...- Ya... Yami... –con la vos quebrada...- tu... tu no vas a... a...

Yami: no te alteres Yugi... –le dice al chico mientras lo destapa, y tras cargarlo y colocar la sabana doblada bajo el, lo volvió a recostar y le comenzó a quitar los pantalones...

Yugi: no... Yami... no... no, no, no... por favor... no me siento bien para esto... hahaha...

Yami: confía en mi... presiento que esto si funcionara...- y mientras termina de quitarle su ropa baja a Yugi, el toma una de las cajitas que compro y saca un condón de su paquete, colocándoselo y entonces abriéndole cuidadosamente las piernas a Yugi...

Yugi: nooo... noooo... por... por favo- awwww! –soltó un gemido de dolor... y entonces ya tenia entre sus piernas el gran miembro de Yami... y después sintió como si compañero lo embestía muy suavemente... pero después el dolor cedió y comenzó a sentir solo placer...

Yami: te sientes mejor...? awww... –el interior de Yugi se sentía mas calido con la sangre que lo cubría...

Yugi: mmm... si... ya no... ya no me duele...

Yami: quieres seguir...? –Yugi asintió, y así el y Yugi siguieron teniendo relaciones... hasta que Yami se vino y entonces se saco a si mismo del chico... al fin los dos habían encontrado un remedio que si les daba resultado... y siempre estuvo tan cerca de ellos... después de eso ambos tomaron un baño y volvieron a vestirse y a tirar a la basura la sabana ya manchada... y decidieron que en adelante lo harían en la regadera...

Séptimo día...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yami: y bien...? –pregunta Yami tras la puerta del baño mientras que Yugi se checa... y depuse sale como si nada y caminando como siempre...

Yugi: ya no estoy sangrando... jejeje... se acabo...

Yami: me da mucho gusto escuchar eso... –Yugi asiente... y entonces va hacia el escritorio de la habitación, y toma en sus manos una de las revistas de Yami...

Yugi: te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mi... por cuidarme... aguantar que me enojara contigo... y que te hayas esforzado tanto leyendo esto a pesar de que aun no entiendas del todo el idioma...

Yami: no fue nada... sabes que daría todo por ti... era natural que me preocupara así por quien amo tanto... –y se acerca al chico... abrazándolo por la espalda, y descansando su barbilla en el plegue entre el cuello y el hombro de Yugi... y lo ve leer... entonces Yugi voltea la pagina, ya muy interesado en lo que leía...

Yugi: ha... –Yugi ve algo que le llama mucho la atención... y lo lee... entonces suelta una boqueada... y sonríe...- Yami! mira!

Yami: mmm...? que es eso... menar que cosa...?

Yugi: olvida los términos, lee lo que dice!

Yami: ...-sonríe también- Yugi! tu, tu estabas...!

Yugi: si! si! era mi primera menstruación! Hace una semana entre al baño y vi mi ropa manchada, y creí que era otra cosa! Pero era esto! Yami! por eso no habíamos podido hacer al bebe! –deja caer la revista al piso y abraza a Yami, mirándolo hacia arriba

Yami: entonces! Entonces ya, ya podremos tener un bebe! tendremos un bebe! –los dos comienzan a reír... después a llorar... y entonces se abrazan aun mas... felices al saber al fin la razón de que sus esfuerzos no hubieran dado resultado, y aun mas felices al darse cuenta que ahora si verían su sueño cumplido... y que concebirían un bebe...

Una semana después...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ambos Yami y Yugi se encontraban en la cama... haciendo el amor... pero esta vez sin presiones, y disfrutando el estar juntos y tenerse el uno al otro, dejando que las cosas se dieran solas, y esta vez estando seguros que pronto ya estarían esperando a un pequeñito... y cuando menos se dieran cuenta lo estarían cargando y arrullándolo... ambos sonreían... se llenaban de lentas y tiernas caricias... y hacían muy suavemente el amor mientras que sus gemidos eran débiles... casi susurros... y se decían bellas palabras para complementar aquella bella entrega...

Yugi: jijijiji... Yami...

Yami: mmm...? te gusta...? mmm...? –le mordisquea la oreja...

Yugi: si... jijijij...

Yami: mmmm... –gemido...

Yugi: Yami... quieres saber un secreto...?

Yami: si... lo que quieras... te escucho... /te quiero... jijijiji/ /Yugi.../ -y mientras que ambos están compartiendo su tiempo juntos, y sin preocupaciones de ser molestados, de nuevo la misma luz dorada de antes invadió la habitación y tras destapar sus ojos por el brillo que esta ves era mas cegador que el anterior, una vez mas se encontraron de frente al imponente cuerpo de Ra, que traspasaba los muros en su forma traslucida...- Ra... pero... que pasa...?

Yugi: te molestamos de alguna forma, Ra...? –pregunta inocentemente Yugi...

"no..."

Yami: ...podemos saber tus razones... ho gran Ra...?

"he venido a decirles que nuevamente han pasado las pruebas de los Dioses..."

Yami: prueba...? estábamos a prueba...? pero como...?

"Los deje sabiendo que tenían esperanza... pero por decisión de las siete deidades no les dije que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que tu luz pudiera ser fértil... y ahora que han pasado una mas de nuestras pruebas... he venido además a darles una noticia..."

Yugi: ...y... que es... Ra...?

"...Yami... hijo de un faraón... ahora tu también conocerás la dicha que vivió tu padre al verte crecer... pues tu luz en estos momentos ya lleva consigo lo que pronto será una criatura en su vientre..."

Yami: haa! –Yami suelta una boqueada... y sonríe...- Ra! te lo agradezco con toda mi alma! Yo-...!

Yugi: Ra! muchas gracias! –interrumpe Yugi con lagrimas en sus ojos... emocionado por la noticia...- snif... yo... jamás olvidare esto... gracias!

"...no... no lo harás... ahora... sean consientes de su nueva responsabilidad... pues volveremos a encontrarnos... cuando menos lo esperen..." –y desaparece, dejando sola a la pareja...

Yami: ...Yugi...

Yugi: ...snif... lo conseguimos... Yami... gracias...

Yami: por que...? lo hicimos los dos... –y con gran cuidado Yami sale de la entrada de Yugi...- snif... ahora... te cuidare... con mi vida si es necesario... para ver que crezca bien nuestro bebe... –y con un cariño que Yugi ya había sentido tantas veces antes, Yami le toco el vientre, y tras acariciarlo con gran ternura, lo beso... y después lo beso en los labios...

Yugi: ...vamos... vamos a tener un bebe... jajaja... Yami! –con toda la emoción, Yugi comienza a reír y llorar, y ambos el y Yami se abrazan fuertemente, aunque Yami con miedo de lastimarlo, sabiendo que ahora dentro de ese cuerpo que sostenía estaba su sangre y la de Yugi juntas en ese bebe que dentro de nueve meses verían nacer... pero no tenían ni idea de todos los problemas que ahora se les vendrían encima...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Entonces un día, nuestra larga espera co

Gracias a Heero Kun, piocola analoque, Radfel, Amazona Verde, Noodle-Tk, Yami-Horus, Dan y Yami Moto por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

Heero Kun: mmm... pues falta mucho para que nazca el be, pero ya vendrá el tiempo... mira que en el fic del abuelo lo de lo pero que he venido anunciando apenas llega, jejeje. Gracias por tu review!

Piocola Analoque: caray chica, me tarde tanto en arreglar la pese y actualizar que tu ya descubriste como subir fics, jejeje, ya ni modo, pero que bueno que ya estés publicando cosas :-)

Yami-Horus: gracias por tu review, pero sobre la ortografía, uso el corrector de WORD y cosa propia claro, pero si tienes razón, debí rechecar el fic para los errores ortográficos, cielos, pero toma un buen leerlos!

Dan: jajajaja, cielos, como me has hecho reír! El record de Yami mas tiempo teniendo sexo y lo de que Solomon y Ra deberían buscarse otra actividad que no sea estar de entrometidos... jajajaja, eso si que me hizo reír! Jajaja, muchas gracias por el review!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 4-Entonces un día, nuestra larga espera comenzó...

En una nueva mañana de sol brillante y despejado cielo azul, las aves volaban entre las ramas de los árboles en las casas de la ciudad de Domino, y de entre todas aquellas casas, en ninguna hizo mas contraste la belleza de aquel comenzar para el día que en la residencia Moto...

En el segundo piso de la acogedora casita que era la casa-tienda de juegos, aun Yugi y Yami dormían juntos abrazados el uno del otro, y a diferencia de otras mañanas, en esta ocasión, y tras que los calidos rayos del sol atravesaran la pequeña ventana cubierta con cortinas de seda blanca para caer en los ojos del alguna vez orgulloso faraón de Egipto, fue Yami quien se levanto primero, y al abrir lentamente sus ojos se encontró con el conocido panorama que era su lugar de descanso... mas no tardo sino segundos en divisar entre sus brazos a Yugi, y entonces recordar la gran dicha y felicidad con la que fueron bendecidos por Ra la ultima noche, y su sonrisa no pudo contenerse, sintiendo entonces la necesidad de despertar a su amor y una vez mas celebrar el milagro de su nueva espera...

Yami se separo de Yugi cuidadosamente, y entonces se sentó en la cama, observando por unos momentos el dormir de su pequeño compañero, y tentado por la magnifica escena de aquel tierno ángel dormido, a sabiendas de que al mismo tiempo dentro de su cuerpo descansaba otra pequeña vida que aun no dejaba escuchar el latido de su corazón, llevo sus dedos al cabello del chico y los poso en el con delicadeza, palpando la cabeza y recorriendo en suaves caricias los finos cabellos tricolor semejantes a los mas suaves hilos de seda... pero entonces y entremedio de sus toques, aquella escena termino al ir comenzando a despertar el muchacho...

Yugi: ...Yami...?-pregunto apenas abriendo sus ojos, y no recordando aun su actual estado... entonces su mirada al fin se aclaro y al levantarla sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yami... y con una alegre sonrisa...

Yami: como amaneciste... mi amor...? –le da un beso en los labios... pero aun Yugi se queda tranquilo y tarda un poco en responder...

Yugi: ...bien... pero... no recuerdo... como fue que terminamos de hacer el amor anoche...? –Yugi estaba un poco confundido ya que aun no se despabilaba lo suficiente... pero Yami le ayudaría un poco...

Yami: Yugi... –sonriendo comprensivamente- no lo recuerdas? Pero si ayer nos paso lo mas maravilloso que habíamos estado esperando... y todo gracias a Ra... –Yugi entonces comenzó a recordar los hechos de la noche previa, y su rostro se vio iluminado con una gran e infantil sonrisa...

Yugi: Yami! Es cierto! Nuestro bebe! Ya estamos esperando a nuestro bebe! –sin pensarlo siquiera Yugi se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Yami y este lo atrapo casi con miedo de que fuera a lastimarse, perdiendo el balance y en un momento cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con Yugi sobre el- jajaja, Yami! Yami! Estoy tan feliz! –y comienza a llenarlo de besos- mua! Te amo, te amo!

Yami: Yugi, por Ra, debes tener mas cuidado, ahora estas esperando un bebe –dijo con tono alarmado

Yugi: ay, lo siento Yami, pero es que de verdad me hace tan feliz saber que al fin vamos a tener un bebe que yo... no se... solo, me descontrole... Ra! De verdad estoy tan feliz!

Yami: ...Yugi... –dice sonriéndole cariñosamente tras oír sus comentarios, y entonces le da un beso en su mejilla-me siento tan agradecido y feliz como tu por ir a tener un bebe... pero debes empezar a hacerte consiente de que mientras estés embarazado tendrás que cambiar mucho lo que haces... y eso incluye lanzarte arriba de mi... es un movimiento muy brusco y podrías perder al bebe... entiendes? –esto ultimo alerto sobremanera a Yugi, y entonces casi como asustado de solo imaginarse eso, asintió

Yugi: ...ya entendí... en adelante seré muy cuidadoso para que no le pase nada al bebe... no se que haría si lo llegara a perder... –en ese momento, Yugi bajo su mirada y se le vio entristecer...entonces Yami se le acerca, levantándose a quedar sentado para abrazar a Yugi...

Yami: no pienses en eso, nada así va a pasar por que tu y yo deseamos mucho a ese bebe, y por eso haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para ayudarlo a crecer... –Yugi lo miraba atento casi sin parpadear, como si se tratara de un infante absorto en las palabras de quien mas admirara... mas esta comparación no estaba muy lejos de la verdad...- ahora... hay algunas cosas en las que debemos pensar...

Yugi: haaa...?

Yami: como las cosas que deberemos comprar, la nueva dieta que deberás seguir, el cambio de tus actividades, conseguir información, a quien consultaremos por tu salud y la del bebe, donde y como darás a luz... –estas cosas empezaron a dar vueltas por la cabeza de Yugi, y entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que su embarazo, por ser especial, no seria tan fácil atenderlo como el de una pareja normal...

Yugi: ...Yami... no lo había pensado... pero... tienes razón... que tonto soy, como me atenderé durante el embarazo y después en el parto... todos los doctores se darán cuenta de que soy hombre... y seguramente harán un escándalo cuando me vean... hay Yami... que vamos a hacer...? –pregunto el pobre Yugi muy preocupado y casi con deseos de llorar... que seria de el y de su bebe si no podía recibir atención medica? Aunque muchas parejas antes así lo hacían... pero y si algo se complicaba? Que pasaría...?

Yami: ...no te preocupes tanto por eso Yugi... te hará daño... por ahora no podemos hacer mucho... solo informarnos... pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo... mientras tanto podemos ir consiguiendo las cosas para el bebe... –en las ultimas palabras, Yami cambio su mirada a una llena de paz e ilusión, y coloco su mano sobre el vientre desnudo de Yugi... para después sentir a su compañero colocar la suya sobre ella...

Yugi: ... –sonriendo- gracias Yami... /por que... mmm... – besando su oreja...- mi amor...?/ /por que siempre que siento miedo... tu estas a mi lado para darme seguridad.../ /...es solo una de las tantas muestras que tengo para ti de mi amor.../ /jijijijij... Yami... me haces cosquillas.../ /si... te las haré mas seguido cuando el bebe ya pueda escucharnos... así sabrá que los dos somos muy felices... y que reímos juntos por que nos amamos... y por que su venida nos esta dando aun mas felicidad.../ -Yami entonces se separo, y mirando a Yugi le tomo de las manos...

Yami: ...haaa... –suspiro- bueno, que te parece si nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar con el abuelo? –la mención del anciano al final encendió una chispa en la mente de Yugi, y entonces su rostro se mostró lleno de felicidad una vez mas

Yugi: Yami! Mi abuelito! Jajajaja, por Ra! Se pondrá muy feliz cuando le digamos que va a ser bisabuelo!

Yami: jajajaja, Yugi –le da un beso en los labios- todos se pondrán muy felices cuando les digamos de nuestro bebe

Yugi: si... pero... –Yugi se sonroja...

Yami: que pasa, Yugi...? no quieres que les digamos a los chicos que estas embarazado...?

Yugi: no es eso... es que... –Yugi aprieta el borde de la sábana en sus puños y entonces su sonrojo se extiende...

Yami: ...y bien...?

Yugi: ...es que cuando les digamos lo del bebe... de inmediato entenderán que tengo una parte extra en mi cuerpo... –Yami sonríe...

Yami: eso es todo lo que te preocupa...? –Yugi asiente lentamente, y entonces Yami suelta una risilla- descuida... estoy seguro de que no les molestara... aunque tal vez se asusten un poco... –Yugi y Yami ríen divertidos- pero... se les pasara... y se que les dará mucho gusto...

Yugi: ...oye Yami...

Yami: ...si...?

Yugi: que te parece si dejamos al bebe decirles tíos a nuestros amigos?

Yami: jajaja... claro que si... tendrá al tío Joey... –Yugi comenzaba a reír...- al tío Tristan... la tía Tea... a su tata Solomon –lo último hizo a Yugi explotar en risa al punto que se fue de espaldas contra las almohadas... tras unos momentos de reír, Yami se recostó ligeramente sobre el chico, y lentamente se le fue acercando... y esto hizo que Yugi se pusiera serio... y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ir sintiendo poco a poco la calida respiración de Yami acercársele... poniéndose el ambiente cada vez mas caliente y mas caliente... mas caliente... y entonces, a pocos centímetros de sus labios... se detuvo...

Yugi: ...Yami...? –pregunto el chico parpadeando... y Yami le guiñó un ojo y salio de un salto de la cama, mostrándose desnudo frente al muchacho

Yami: se nos hace tarde para el desayuno! –Yami entonces coge a Yugi en sus brazos y lo lleva hacia el armario para vestirlo... aunque el chico replicaba que el podía vestirse solo pero Yami insistía e insistía, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, y aun cuando llegaron a las gradas fuera de la habitación Yami no lo dejo bajarlas, y lo llevo hasta después del ultimo escalón en brazos...

Yami: bien... aquí estamos...

Yugi: gracias...

Yami: en adelante Yugi, no harás ningún esfuerzo, así que si quieres subir las gradas me avisaras para ayudarte... y cuando entres a la escuela cambiare mis horarios en el trabajo para llevarte hasta aya en el auto

Yugi: Yami, no me voy a romper, no hace falta que te molestes tanto

Yami: -tomándole el rostro entre las manos- ...no son molestias... lo hago con gusto... solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro bebe... –entonces lo suelta...- ahora vamos a ver al abuelo, ya debe estar en la cocina

Yugi: si tienes razón, vamos a darle la noticia... –así, Yami y Yugi caminan juntos hasta la cocina pero estaba vacía, y algo sorprendidos, pues no era la costumbre del abuelo dejar pendientes los quehaceres de la mañana, fueron a su habitación pero tampoco estaba ahí, y entonces comenzaron a buscarlo por el resto de la casa...- abuelo! Estas aquí? Abuelo! –pero Solomon no contestaba, y dándose cuenta de ello, Yami y Yugi dejaron de gritar, y caminaron hasta el teléfono en el pasillo antes de la tienda de juegos... apoyándose ambos contra el mueble para descansar...- me pregunto a donde habrá ido mi abuelo... haaa... –suspiro

Yami: ... –Yami no dijo nada, y solo se dedico a mirar a Yugi, hasta que se dio cuenta que detrás de él había una nota trampeada bajo el teléfono...- Yugi... mira...

Yugi: ...he?

Yami: ...es de tu abuelo... –Yami tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla en voz alta...

"Para Yugi y Yami

Yugi, recibí una llamada de mi amigo Arthur en la madrugada, el y sus colegas han hecho un nuevo descubrimiento en Egipto y necesitan de toda la ayuda posible, así que entenderás que no puedo negarme. No se cuando regresare, pero posiblemente serán unos cuatro meses, confió en que tu y Yami podrán cuidarse solos. Por favor no olvides alimentar a Martha y administrar la tienda de juegos, te deje una lista de las cosas que tu y Yami deben hacer sobre mi cama. Por favor no intenten llamarme, no hay forma de comunicarse por acá sin entrar a la ciudad. Intentare llamarles en unas semanas.

Cuídense mucho

Solomon"

Yugi: ... –Yugi no dijo nada...

Yami: Yugi... lo siento... se cuanto deseabas darle la noticia a tu abuelo...

Yugi: snif... esta bien... no importa... podré decirle cuando regrese... snif... es solo que yo quería decirle ahora por que se que le dará mucho gusto... –Yami, al ver al chico cabizbajo con aquel humor que parecía inmejorable, se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo, y entonces Yugi envolvió sus brazos tras su ancha espalda...

Yami: anímate... velo por el lado bueno... cuando tu abuelo regrese te vera mas gordito... –Yugi comenzó a reír un poco...- si...? eso es... sonríe... –y le seca las lagrimas con su mano...- bien... ahora, acompáñame... vamos a desayunar algo muy rico... crees que al bebe le gusten los waffles?

Yugi: jijijijij... Yami... –ambos se dirigen a la cocina listos para empezar el día, esperando darles la noticia a sus amigos por la tarde al ver que aun podían hacer eso después de que no habían podido hacerlo con Solomon...

.-.-.-.-.

Aeropuerto del Cairo... Egipto...

Los aviones de distintos vuelos se encuentran despegando, las personas van y vienen a través del concurrido lugar perdidos en sus asuntos... gente vestida de traje cargando maletines es lo mas que se puede ver, pero de entre todos ellos resalta un hombre de edad avanzada en esmoquin blanco... sus cabello cano y brillante peinado hacia atrás dejaba al descubierto su arrugada frente y bajo ella un par de vivos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de paciencia... era obvio que esperaba alguien...

-El vuelo numero 5 proveniente de Dominio, Japón, esta por aterrizar en la pista 9... favor de esperar a los pasajeros detrás del área marcada...

Al escuchar aquello, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del serio anciano, y entonces emprendió su paso hacia el lugar que había sido anunciado, descubriendo con agrado que no había mucha gente reunida esperando a las personas de aquel vuelo, lo que facilitaría las cosas, ya que la vista estaría despejada...

Entonces, se pudo escuchar el sonido del avión acercándose, y al mismo tiempo pudo avistar en el cielo la gran nave, la cual iba descendiendo cada vez mas, hasta que casi toco la pista y entonces las ruedas salieron de este y termino en un perfecto y suave aterrizaje... el vuelo había llegado con bien...

Momentos después en el área donde los pasajeros que desabordaban eran recibidos por sus parientes y amigos, se vio llegar de entre los altos empresarios y finas damas a un anciano de curiosa apariencia... y entonces el fino caballero ya de su edad encontró su mirada con la de aquel a quien había estado esperando...

Mr. H: ...Is a pleasure to see you again, my friend... –dijo el anciano con aire de gran cortesía y educación, pero momentos después su actitud cambio y sonrió mucho. Jajajaja, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo Solomon!

Solomon: hump, veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Arthur, jajaja, ven acá amigo! –ambos ancianos se acercan y tras que Solomon soltara sus maletas abrazó a su amigo mas alto y ambos se dieron palmadas en la espalda...- ha pasado demasiado tiempo!

Mr. H: si, tienes más arrugas que la última vez que nos vimos! –los dos ancianos rieron juntos- pero Solomon, debo agradecerte por aceptar mi petición de venir hasta acá, se que debe ser difícil para ti dejar solo a tu nieto en Japón bajo el cuidado de otra persona –el señor Hawkins aun no sabia que el nieto de Solomon ahora vivía con su amante de mas de 3000 años...

Solomon: jejeje, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar... las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años...

Mr. H: Ok, it`s well for me. Puedes contarme todo en el camino al campamento, hemos hecho grandes hallazgos...

Solomon: bien, pero creo que te sorprenderá mas lo que tengo que decirte, jejeje... –ambos ancianos caminaron juntos fuera del aeropuerto donde ya los esperaba un elegante vehículo el cual los dejaría en punto de hacer otro viaje por yip para al fin llegar al lugar de las excavaciones...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa-tienda, Yami y Yugi estaban en la cocina terminando de desayunar, y el primero le limpiaba la boca al pequeño con una servilleta...

Yami: que tal estuvo...? no cocino tan mal, he?

Yugi: jijij, estaba delicioso, muchas gracias por cocinar, y por lavar los trastos, ese debería ser mi trabajo... –comento Yugi

Yami: jejeje, está bien, es natural que haga estas cosas, después de todo en adelante necesitaras tomar mucho descanso, así que en los siguientes meses el quehacer domestico queda fuera de tu itinerario mi amor

Yugi: muchas gracias... no se que haría sin ti Yami... -/mmm... sin mi no tendrías ese bebe ahí adentro... jejeje.../ -dijo Yami en tono provocativo, entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose al chico mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas... y Yugi se sonrojo...

Yami: ahora, ya que desayunamos que te parece si llamamos a los chicos y les decimos que van a ser tíos? –Yugi comenzó a reír

Yugi: si, jajaja, vamos a llamarlos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arcada... competencia en motos...

Joey: haaaaaaa! Esta cosa si que se mueve rápido! –Joey se encontraba montado en una moto de un juego virtual, compitiendo muy emocionado, pero mientras el se dedicaba a llevar su ritmo a veces descuidado por sus gritos emocionado, su competencia al lado se mantenía concentrada, llegando a la meta antes que Joey y cortando los ánimos de Joey con una simple frase:

Tea: Yo gane...

Joel: haa!... haaa... ...- los gritos de Joey se cortaron en seco, y su mueca tonta mirando hacia el techo se había quedado estática... lo único que salía de su boca eran débiles sonidos... y siguió así, no reaccionando sino hasta que su moto virtual se estrello en la pantalla y el juego anuncio "GAME OVER"... –pe... perdí...? haaaaaa! No, por que? No es justo! Buaaaa!

Tristan: órale viejo, ya vas por la quinta vez, mejor deberías dejar esto por la paz y buscarte otro juego... –decía Tristan colgándose del hombro de Joey... y entonces ambos comenzaban a pelearse cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Tea

Tea: jajajaja, no tienen remedio chicos... *Bip! Bip! Bip!* hola? –dijo Tea después de tomar su celular- ha! Yami! Que bien que llamas! Joey, Tristan y yo estamos en la Arcada ahora mismo! Por que tu y Yugi no...! qué? Una noticia? Es algo malo... –Joey y Tristan haban dejado de pelear al escuchar la mención de su amigo, pero se miraron el uno al otro al ir escuchando la conversación, preguntándose que es lo que pasaría...- ok, esta bien, iremos para allá...

Joey: que paso Tea? Yugi se esta sintiendo mal de nuevo?

Tea: no, parece que quieren decirnos algo importante...

Tristan: solo eso? No te dijo de que se trata? –Tea negó en ademán, y después habló

Tea: no... lo único que Yami me dijo es que vayamos a la tienda de juegos y que ahí nos lo dirán... pero sonaba muy extraño... como muy comprensivo o algo así...

Joey: haaa! Jajaja, apuesto a que se le pasaron las copas y ahora esta "alucinando" con Yugi, jejejeje, a lo mejor Yugi lo convenció de llamar para que lo salvemos

Tristan: que? No hablas enserio verdad, viejo?

Tea: Joey, deja de decir tonterías y vamos a la casa de Yugi

Joey: que? Yo no solo digo tonterías!

Tea: grrr...! entonces deja de hacer esos comentarios entupidos! Nos pones en vergüenza! Si Yugi y Yami quiere hacer lo que quieren hacer pues que lo hagan! Ahora déjate de indiscreciones y mejor camina!

Joey: oye! No puedes mandarme así!

Tristan: Joey, ya cállate! Quieres que Tea te vuelva a aplicar la mortal llave del abrazo del oso! –decía Tristan burlonamente, y finalmente el trío de nuevo termino en pleito y salieron persiguiéndose entre ellos, dejando la Arcada y dirigiéndose a la tienda de juegos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi: crees que todavía tarden mucho? –pregunto Yugi a Yami mientras descansaba recostados juntos en el sillón de la sala, y en ese momento sonó el timbre de las puerta lateral de la tienda...- ha! Deben ser ellos!

Yami: yo abro, tu sigue descansando

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del hogar Moto...

Tea: te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! Ahora llegamos tarde con Yugi y Yami! –justo cuando Joey iba a contraatacar con alguna otra estupidez, Yami abrió la puerta y todos miraron hacia el...

Yami: hola a todos! Que bueno que ya están aquí! Pasen! Yugi y yo estábamos en la sala!

Tristan: oye Yami? Cual es la gran noticia? Por que tanto misterio viejo?

Yami: solo vengan, ya les diremos acá... –haciendo caso de las palabras de Yami, el grupo se dirigió dentro de la tienda de juegos, muy confundidos y llenos de curiosidad por lo que se taina sus dos amigos

Yugi: ha...? amigos! que bueno que están aquí!

Tea: hola Yugi! Como te sientes? No habrás recaído o si?

Yugi: jejeje, no, me siento muy bien

Joey: oye viejo, ya nos vas a decir que tanto se traen tu y Yami?

Tristan: si, cual es la sorpresa? Hemos estado preguntándonoslo desde que salimos de la Arcada –Yugi entonces miro a Yami y le sonrió, y entonces el mas alto de cabello en puntas camino hacia su cómplice, y sentándose en el brazo del sillón, abrazo a Yugi y le tomo las manos, volteando entonces a mirar a sus amigos...

Yami: será mejor que se sienten chicos... –todos se miraron unos a otros y entonces ya sin mas y después de haber esperado tanto, se sentaron en el sillón largo que estaba muy cerca frente al que ocupaban Yami y Yugi- bien... quieres decirles tu Yugi? –el pequeño sonrió y asintió, y entonces miro a sus amigos y le mostró una mirada llena de dulzura y cariño...

Yugi: Yami y yo habíamos estado muy deprimidos hace unos meses... y todo por que yo le pedí algo que no podía ser... –los amigos de Yami y Yugi se miraron de nuevo, y ahora voltearon preocupados a ver a la pareja

Joey: que era lo que querías, Yugi...? –pregunto el rubio con en tono calmado... y con implícita preocupación...

Yugi: yo le dije que quería tener un bebe

Todos: QUE? –ahora el asombro en el rostro de el trío sentado frente a Yami y Yugi era de completo asombro y casi incredulidad... que Yugi había dicho que?

Tristan: no estarás hablando en serio viejo...? o... si...? –Yugi asintió...

Tea: ...Yugi... –la chica del grupo, preocupada por lo que había escuchado, se levanto y arrodillo a los pies de Yugi, y le tomo las manos librándolas de las de Yami...- lo siento... pero tu debiste saber que eso no podía ser... verdad...? –a diferencia de lo que Tea esperaba, el pequeño de cabellos rojos y rubios le sonrió, y entonces hablo de nuevo...

Yugi: si... yo lo sabia... pero eso no es todo lo que queríamos decirles... –Tea entonces abrió mas sus ojos en impresión, y se levanto del piso, quedando frente a Yami y Yugi mientras los otros dos muchachos tras ella se levantaban y reunían un poco mas cerca de sus amigos...

Joey: paso algo malo, amigos?

Tristan: ...se metieron en algún problema tratando de hallar una solución...? por que si algún homo fóbico obsesivo les esta dando problemas aquí estamos yo y Joey para ayudarlos!

Yami: jajajaja, muchas gracias amigos, pero eso no es lo que nos pasa... en realidad... se trata de algo bueno... Yugi...?

Yugi: si... –respondió Yugi, en señal de que continuaría con el resto...- lo que paso es que recibimos una visita de Ra, y el nos hizo un favor...

Tea: Ra? Que no es el Dios Egipcio al que siempre le están hablando?

Yami: si, ese es...

Tristan: y que paso? Estaba molesto o algo?

Yugi: no... –dijo Yugi cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, y abriéndolos de nuevo antes de seguir hablando- en realidad nos dio una oportunidad de conseguir lo que queríamos... y bueno... el... el me dio...

Joey: si...? que te dio Yugi...? algún poder raro o un aditamento para la cosa de Ya-¡ hmmm, hmm! –Tea le tapo la boca a Joey... antes que dijera alguna sonsera mas...

Tea: cierra la boca Joey... y... Yugi...? que era lo que ibas a decirnos...?

Yugi: ...pues... que... Ra me... me dio... –Yugi no aguantaba la pena que le producía tener que decir aquellas palabras, pero entonces sintió como las manos de Yami se acercaban a tomar las suyas una vez mas, reforzando su confianza y dándole fuerzas... entonces el chico se armo de valor, y dijo lo que debía...- Ra me dio una vagina

Todos: ...q... q... QUE?

Joey: u... una... una que...?

Tristan: v-viejo... no puedes estar hablando en serio! Es decir! Ya te creímos antes lo de Yami y el rompecabezas y todo lo egipcio eso, pero... una vagina! No inventes!

Tea: ... –por otro lado... Tea solo tenia un al parecer interminable tic en el ojo... pero al fin logro sacarse de si unas palabras...- eso quiere decir que... que tu... que tu estas...

Yugi: aja, estoy embarazado, voy a atener un bebe de Yami –confeso al fin sonriente y triunfal, pero sus amigos aun estaban saliendo del trance

Joey: -poniéndose la mano derecha en la frente y medio levantando su cabello- viejo, estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? Un bebe? Vas a atener un bebe?

Tristan: y de Yami! Haaa! Nunca lo imaginamos!

Yugi: si... que... no les da gusto la noticia...?

Joey: que si nos da gusto? Viejo! Estas enfermo del cerebro! –Yugi miro a su mejor amigo sorprendido, casi sin saber como reaccionar, y Yami solo lo miraba igual, sin poder creer que el amigo mas cercano de su aibou le fuera a hacer un desaire... y tenia razón... no se lo hizo...- es grandioso viejo! Jajajaja! Así que Joey Wheeler va a ser tío! Jajaja, espera que le cuente a Serenity! Se volverá loca de gusto!

Tea: Yugi, muchas felicidades! Vas a tener un bebe! Tu propio bebe!

Tristan: cielos, apenas lo puedo creer... hace unos años que te conocimos... y entonces jamás me habría imaginado que tendrías un bebe... cielos! Ya quisiera haberlo imaginado de camino a la tienda! –decía Tristan haciendo poses extrañas con sus brazos...

Yugi: me alegra que les de gusto... por un momento pensé que se molestarían con Yami y conmigo...

Tea: como crees, Yugi, si somos tus amigos

Joey: si! Te apoyaríamos aunque tu te... hee... bueno! Te apoyaríamos en cualquier situación! –por primera vez Joey Wheeler había logrado controlarse y retener uno mas de sus comentarios...- "hay... que hubiera pasado si le digo a Yugi lo de apoyarlo aunque se opere y se haga chica... debo pensar mejor lo que digo antes de abrir la boca..."

Yami: bueno, eso era lo que queríamos decirles, y ahora que ya lo saben, nos preguntábamos si querrían acompañarnos a conseguir cosas para el bebe

Tea: claro! Pero ya saben que va a ser el bebe? Cuanto tienes de embarazo, Yugi?

Yugi: pues... apenas unos días... creo... Ra nos dijo ayer en la noche...

Joey: el jefazo de los faraones les vino a avisar que ya están esperando un niño? Órale viejos, ustedes si que son privilegiados!

Tristan: como sea, ya pensaron en como visitaran a un medico? Digo, si no quieren que esto se haga publico... podría provocar muchas opiniones incomodas para ustedes... y para el bebe cuando nazca... –Yugi entristeció ante esto, bajando la mirada, mientras que Yami lo miro y entonces enfrento por su compañero a sus amigos...

Yami: ya lo hemos pensado... y aun no sabemos que hacer... pero deseamos que esto avance en forma discreta... a nosotros no nos molesta pero tememos que las personas hieran a nuestro bebe cuando crezca... –de nuevo miro a Yugi...- como sea... decidimos que ya iremos pensando que hacer, pero por ahora queremos preparar todo para su llegada...

Joey: bien, entonces, no tienes por que desanimarte Yugi, te ayudaremos a tener a ese bebe –Yugi solo asintió sin levantar su mirada, y entonces Joey se acuclillo para hacer que lo mirara, y así brindarle un poco de su apoyo- ...hey, no hay por que estar triste... vas a tener un hijo... sonríe y vamos conseguir cosas para el pequeñín! Que te parece amigo!

Yugi: jijijij, esta bien... muchas gracias por animarme Joey...

Joey: para que son los amigos... –Yugi y Joey se miraron sonriendo, compartiendo un momento como pocos en el que no había necesidad de palabras para entender que su amistad era muy grande... y después de aquel momento en la sala, el grupo completo salio y subió al auto de Yami, listos para dirigirse por cosas para el bebe... y para Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mr. H: jajajaja... Solomon! no te agaches tanto al excavar! No hay pantalones extra por aquí, no querrás terminar excavando con una sotana, verdad? Jajajaja

Solomon: jajaja, creo que no, será mejor que vaya a descansar mi lumbago... haaa... –respirando...- estos huesos ya no son lo que eran antes... me estoy haciendo viejo...

Mr. H: -sonriendo- ya somos viejos... Solomon...

Solomon: si... tienes razón... –el anciano de ojos violetas se sentó a la sombra de una estatua que asemejaba al dios Anubis, y descansando ahí se le unió su compañero, compartiendo así un descanso en el que recordarían viejos tiempos... y también nuevos...

Mr. H: y dime Solomon, que hay de nuevo aya en Dominio?

Solomon: haa... jejeje... pues... muchas cosas... muchas cosas...

Mr. H: lo siento... creo que me concentre tanto en hablar de las ruinas que olvide que me contarías de lo que ha sido de ti y de tu nieto estos últimos años... dime... al fin logro liberar el alma de esa reliquia que le regalaste?

Solomon: si... sorprendentemente si... logro en muy poco tiempo lo que yo no pude hacer en casi una década de mi vida después de hallar el tesoro del faraón en aquella tumba... pero no es todo lo que me ha sorprendido en este tiempo... –el señor Hawkins escuchaba atento, notando que seguramente se había perdido de muchas cosas... pues el tono de Solomon lo dejaba saber a uno que había mas en sus pensamientos, y lo cual aun no expresaba con sus palabras...

Sr. H: entiendo como te sientes... nuestros mejores años parecieron terminar hace tiempo... pero en realidad no e así... lo uno que se nos ha escapado es la piel fresca de esta nueva juventud, jajajaja

Solomon: jajajaja, si, creo que este viejo cuerpo aun tiene fuerzas para desenterrar al menos otros cuantos faraones, jajajaja...

Mr. H: si, jejeje

Solomon: y que ha sido de tu nieta Rebecca, supe por las noticias que ha ganado muchos premiso en diferentes escuelas

Mr. H: haa... esa niña... a veces me sorprendo de lo que ha logrado hacer... pienso que hace mucho supero a su abuelo, jejejeje, pero lo que mas me ha sorprendido es que se casara!

Solomon: casara? Pero tan joven! Si la ultima ves que la vi todavía caminaba pegada de ese oso de felpa!

Mr. H: si, jajaja, pero ahora ya es todo una dama, y además pronto me va a hacer bisabuelo –respondió el distinguido anciano orgulloso de su próximo titulo...

Solomon: vas a ser bisabuelo? Que gran noticia Arthur! Jajaja, viejo amigo! Te me estas adelantando mucho! Jajaja –de nuevo los ancianos se dan un amistoso saludo palmeando la espalda del otro, pero después de aquello la melancolía le invadió al viejo Solomon...- haaa... –suspiro- también me gustaría vivir algo así... no ha habido niños en casa desde que Yugi creció...

Mr. H: esta bien, tu nieto es un buen muchacho, aunque muy tímido... pero seguramente en unos años mas ya te visitara con la familia –dijo el anciano sonriente, pero se sintió algo extrañado al ver que su amigo solo sonrió un poco sin cambiar mucho su expresión...- que pasa, Solomon? Te noto algo diferente...

Solomon: jejeje, es por que he estado pensando en muchas cosas... como en que no habrá mas nietos en adelante...

Mr. H: ...que...? es por tu nieto... –Solomon asintió- ...esta enfermo... le diagnosticaron algún problema en... tu sabes... para tener hijos...?

Solomon: haa... no... Yugi esta perfectamente sano... el asunto esta en que el ahora esta viviendo con el espíritu que libero del rompecabezas...

Mr. H: que? Me dices que un espíritu esta viviendo contigo y con tu nieto?

Solomon: si, desde que Yugi lo libero y este consiguió un cuerpo, ha estado con nosotros, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ocupando a mi nieto como su hospedador, ocupando su cuerpo, no me di cuenta de las otras cosas que sucedían...

Mr. H: que otras cosas?

Solomon: mi nieto se enamoro del espíritu de ese faraón... –el señor Hawkins quedo sorprendido...- ahora el y mi nieto viven juntos como pareja... y como yo ante todo deseo que mi nieto sea feliz, no me he opuesto a su relación... pero me entristece pensar que no tendré un nieto mas... y que en unos años terminara el apellido Moto... ya que como tu sabes, yo y mi nieto somos los últimos de nuestra familia...

Mr. H: ...apenas puedo creerte lo que me dices... nunca pensé que tu nieto era... bueno... que tenia esos gustos... siempre me pareció tan inocente que no me lo habría imaginado...

Solomon: yo tampoco lo sospeche, pero aunque estaba muy sorprendido cuando me lo dijo hace un año, trate de no mostrar mi asombro y simplemente le sonreí, y le dije que tiene todo mi apoyo... haaa... y lo tiene...

Mr. H: ... –el señor Hawkins miro muy seriamente a Solomon, y no dijo nada, solo se limito a voltear su mirada al frente para cavilar... y en breve suspiro, y volteo hacia su amigo, sonriéndole amistosamente- que se puede hacer, mi viejo amigo...? si es por la felicidad de tu nieto... no hay nada mas que hacer... –Solomon le asintió- ...pero oye, tu nieto no es el ultimo Moto, aun podrías casarte –le dice mirándolo ahora de una forma un tanto picara que nunca antes le había visto su amigo, aunque siendo él aun el rasgo era leve, pero significativo

Solomon: jajajaja, que ideas tienes Arthur! Ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas!

Mr. H: hoo... creí haber escuchado que aun ibas a desenterrar algunos faraones... por que mejor no te ahorras algunos y te consigues una buena dama para tus años de oro, compañero? Además, no habría que batallar mucho! Con toda esa tecnología que tienen ahora los jóvenes ni siquiera tienes que acostarte con ella! –ambos ancianos empezaron a reír y hacerse bromas, tomando por el lado bueno su edad y situación, y entonces levantándose para regresar ya despejados a las obras...

.-.-.-.-.

Tea: haaaa! Que lindo! Yugi! Ya viste todas estas cosas para bebes que hay aquí?

Joey: cielos, no recuerdo haber visto ropa tan pequeña desde que mi hermana nació...

Tristan: oigan chicos! Por aquí hay juguetes!

Tea: si! Y mira esta andadera! Y este osito! Y este mameluco! Y esto! Y esto! Y esto!

Yami: jajaja, cálmense, no podemos llevarnos toda la tienda

Yugi: aja... –Yugi no parecía muy animado... y Yami de inmediato noto esto

Yami: que pasa Yugi –pregunto Yami inclinándose un poco hacia el lado para mirar mas de cerca de Yugi- no te gusta lo que esta aquí?

Yugi: no es eso Yami, es que yo estaba pensando en que podíamos usar mi ropa de bebe que esta guardada en nuestro armario... –Yami sonrió...

Yami: claro que la usaremos, si eso quieres solo debías decirlo, pero que te parece si aun así compramos un poco mas de ropa para juntarla con la que ya tienes?

Yugi: -sonriendo- si!

Pasaron al menos dos horas desde que Yugi, Yami y los demás habían llegado al súper, y en el trayecto ya habían llenado un carrito con cosas para el bebe y también para Yugi... e incluso para Yami... entre lo cual iban juguetes, ropita para invierno, revistas con información, ropa holgada para Yugi, y hasta biberones anticólicos... de los cuales casi hacían un pleito cuando Yugi y Yami empezaron a preguntarse que biberón era mejor comprar... a lo que Joey y Tristan comenzaron una discusión...

Todos habían cooperado para comprarle cosas al bebe, y Yami se ocupo de la ropa de Yugi y de sus revistas, pero al parecer algo estaba faltando... solo que ninguno excepto Yugi se había dado cuenta...

Tea: vaya, había muchas cosas de donde escoger

Joey: si, y además hasta mercancía en oferta! Que bueno que cargue conmigo mi sueldo de ayer! Jajaja

Yami: bueno, creo que ya tenemos suficiente, ya podemos ir a pagarlo... Yugi... Yugi...?

Yugi: ...

Yami: Yugi? Yugi? ...te sientes bien?

Yugi: he? Si, lo siento, me quede pensando y no te escuche... –Yami y los demás lo miraron seriamente... lo conocían muy bien y sabían que algo le pasaba al muchacho... nuevamente...

Yami: Yugi, que pasa...?

Tristan: si viejo, somos tus amigos, puedes decírnoslo

Yami: vamos Yugi... que pasa...? –pregunto de nuevo Yami, estando acuclillado en el piso y tocando a Yugi en sus hombros...

Yugi: es que... yo aun no he conseguido nada para el bebe... –todos levantaron un poco sus cabezas al escuchar aquello...

Yami: bien, aun podemos buscar algunas cosas mas, pero tal vez ya has estado parado mucho tiempo...

Yugi: ese no es el problema Yami...

Yami: entonces...?

Yugi: ...tu Yami, y también todos ustedes, han ayudado poniendo un poco de lo que tienen para comprarle cosas al bebe... pero yo soy el único que no tiene trabajo... así que no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarle algo al bebe... no con su dinero... con MI dinero... pero tengo tan poco que no podría conseguirle nada de lo que venden aquí...

... –no hubo respuesta de parte de nadie... y así guardaron silencio, algo incómodamente, hasta que Tea pareció tener una idea y entonces camino hacia Yugi para hacerle una pregunta...

Tea: Yugi, cuando dinero tienes?

Yugi: he? Pues... esto... –Yugi se saco el dinero de sus bolsas y se lo mostró a la castaña de ojos azules extendiéndole ambas palmas al frente... y entonces la chica lo contó y sonrió...

Tea: se exactamente que le puedes comprar a tu bebe Yugi...

Yugi: en serio Tea? –pregunto el chico emocionado, y la muchacha le guiñó el ojo

Tea: claro, mira, es por... –Tea comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando cierta sección de la tienda, y entonces avisto el letrero en las estructuras del techo el cual indicaba donde conseguir lo que deseaba...- por aquí! –Tea comenzó a avanzar con vista a llegar a uno de los pasillos del fondo, y estuvo ahí, sus amigos aun no la alcanzaban, ya que debían avanzar al paso de Yugi...- esto es lo que puedes compararle a tu bebe! –dijo la chica mostrando los artículos en sus manos

Joey: Tea... eso es una madejota de estambre y unas agujas... que crees que se tata de un gato o que?

Tristan: no entiendes cual es la idea de Tea Joey? En donde tienes el cerebro?

Joey: QUE?

Yugi: hee... Tea...

Tea: con esto le podrás tejer ropa a tu bebe Yugi

Yugi: ...pero... yo no se tejer...

Tea: pero yo si, puedo enseñarte si gustas... –Yugi... al parecer dudoso por un momento, se mantuvo viendo el estambre blanco y abundante y las agujas pequeñas y brillantes que estaban frente a el en las manos de Tea... y sus ojos brillaban y parecía como ilusionado... hasta que dejo llegar a el una sonrisa, y tras asentir, tomo en sus manos lo que la chica le ofrecía...

Yugi: ...gracias Tea... significa mucho para mí...

Tea: -sonriendo- por nada, Yugi...

Yami: ...bueno... ahora, será mejor que vayamos a pagar todo esto, necesitas descansar Yugi, ya has estado de pie mucho tiempo...

Yugi: si...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos mas tarde la pandilla se encontraba en la casa de Yami y Yugi, y mientras que Joey, Tristan y Yami estaban en la cocina preparando la cena según una receta de las revistas que compraron, haciendo lo posible por no discutir o causar un desastre, en la sala estaban Yugi y Tea, siendo la chica quien enseñaba al pequeño a tejer una chambrita...

Tea: mira... agarras las agujas así... y después las mueves así con el estambre... –le enseñaba tomándolo de las manos...- que tal? Te suena fácil?

Yugi: pues algo... pero no puedo mantener el estambre dentro de las agujas...

Tea: te acostumbraras pronto, no es tan difícil como parece... seguro en una semana ya habrás acabado una chambrita para tu bebe, por que con Yami sobreprotegiéndote tanto creo que no te dejara hacer otra cosa que nos sea estar recostado... jajaja

Yugi: si, jijijiji, desde que supimos que estoy esperando no ha dejado de hacer cosas por mi... no me sorprendería si es a el al que le afectan los síntomas del embarazo en lugar de a mi... jijijijiji...

Mientras Yugi y Tea platicaban y reían al tiempo que iban tejiendo la ropita para el bebe, en la cocina Yami y los chicos estaban esperando que la comida hirviera, recargados en el otro extremo del cuarto y hablando de cosas un tanto incomodas para el pobre de Yami...

Tristan: oye viejo... cuéntanos... como fue que le hiciste...? –dándole un codazo a Yami en su brazo

Yami: que? Hacer que?

Joey: tu técnica viejo! Detalles! Como se lo hiciste ahora que tiene vagina? –Yami se exalto y quedo totalmente sonrojado- aja! Si usaste una nueva técnica he? Jajajaja, ahora ya sabes lo que es el sexo de frente! Jajaja

Yami: he... yo! yo!

Tristan: oye! Tranquilo hermano! No hay de que avergonzarse, estas entre amigos... ahora... ya vas a decirnos como se lo hiciste?

Yami: por favor chicos, esas son cosas personales de Yugi y mías...

Joey: na! No nos digas que se lo hiciste igual que siempre? Oye viejo, hay que aprovechar ahora que esta así! Después de todo no sabes si ese Ra dejara así a Yugi cuando nazca el bebe

Yami: eso no me preocupa, yo acepto a Yugi como es y así me gusta, aun si tiene una parte extra o de menos mas adelante... –decía Yami sonrojado, no pudiendo evitar sentir que esa conversación estaba completamente fuera de lugar... pero esos dos tenían unas grandes bocotas... al parecer no entendían las indirectas...

Tristan: no, no, no viejo! Tienes que cambiar tu técnica! En serio! No vas a dejar que se te escape este momento de la vida! Por Dios! Yugi tiene una vagina! Lugar para "la tuya" sin problemas! No por el ano que ha de tener bien apretado el chiquitín!

Yami: T- Tristan! –respondió enfrentando al moreno, ya exasperado y casi sin saber que mas decir para que el par de boquiflojas se callaran... pero no parecía que fuera a terminar...

Joey: no te preocupes, todo lo que necesitas es algo de ayuda de los expertos! Jajajaja

Yami: ...creía que yo era el único con pareja de todos nosotros...

Joey: oye! Somos chicos modernos, no hace falta pareja en estos días! Jejejeje –Yami se sonrojo al por un momento tratar de imaginar lo que aquello quería decir... pero le avergonzó tanto que prefirió alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente...- Tristan y yo tenemos suficientes pornos para darte al menos unos cien consejitos, jijijijiji...

Tristan: si! No quieres que te prestemos unas para verlas con Yugi? He? Jejejeje... te aseguro que lo volverás loco...

Joey: si! La ultima vez que le preste una se desmayó con la primera escena, jajaja, no aguanto nada!

Yami: que? –Yami no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

Tristan: ha si! Es que cuando el la vio todavía no hablabas con Yugi desde su mente verdad? No hay problema, de cualquier forma no vio nada, no aguanta ni un bracier fuera! Jajajaja, pero ahora que ustedes dos están juntos no creo que le moleste ver una de esas contigo... he? –de nuevo le da un codazo...

Joey: si, jejejeje que dices? Que dices?

Yami: chicos, basta! Por favor, yo no me voy a volver a acostar con Yugi mientras este esperando al bebe! –los dos chicos quedaron silenciados... y hasta tardaron unos momentos en reaccionar...

Joey: oye viejo... estas seguro de lo que dices? –pregunto Joey asombrado- no vas a tocar a Yugi en nueve meses? Tienes que estar bromeando...

Yami: no, no estoy bromeando... no me voy a acostar con Yugi mientras este embarazado... no le quiero provocar un aborto...

Tristan: viejo, sabemos que tal vez no siempre somos los mas discretos... y tal vez a veces pueda molestarte lo que te decimos... pero no tocar a Yugi en nueve meses, no puedes realmente estar considerando eso...

Yami: por que no? es por su salud, y la del bebe

Joey: viejo, no tiene nada de malo si tienen relaciones de vez en cuando aunque este embarazado, además Yugi extrañara que pasen tiempo juntos... el que este embarazado no quiere decir que todo lo que le quede de aquí a nueve meces es instinto maternal... o paternal, lo que sea, el caso es que no puedes abandonarlo así...

Yami: no lo estoy abandonando, solo quiero que los dos estén bien, y yo... yo...

Joey: ...tienes miedo de que pierda al bebe si ustedes tienen sexo? –Yami volteo a ver asombrado a Joey, ya que eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba... y entonces asintió...- ...Yami... eres nuestro amigo... igual que Yugi... pero sinceramente... creo que deberías pensar bien eso y sacarte esa idea del cerebro, si tienes miedo de eso tal vez deberías informarte un poco mas, pero debería ser ya, si no, en poco tiempo Yugi querrá que pasen tiempo juntos y si le haces un desaire de inmediato lo resentirá...

Tristan: es cierto, nuestro amigo es muy sensible y ahora en ese estado no es para menos... seguramente todo lo resentirá mas que antes... y no seria justo que se preocupe solo por que no quieres afrontar ese estúpido miedo...

Yami: ...no puedo creer que digan eso... simplemente no entienden lo que siento... voy a tener un hijo, Yugi esta esperándolo y yo tengo que cuidarlo... haa... –suspiro...- yo siempre he sido su protector, y he velado por su seguridad... y ahora que esta esperando un bebe con mas razón debo hacerlo, no solo por el sino por nuestro hijo... o hija...

Joey: ...entendemos lo que quieres decir viejo... pero... deberías ordenar esos sentimientos... por que sinceramente creo que estas muy confundido y podrías cometer un error y lastimar a Yugi... y viejo, el no se lo merece... –Yami no volteo al escuchar aquello, así que Joey se paro en frente de el de forma determinada, y mirando con gran desafió en sus ojos, le tomo el rostro a Yami y lo hizo mirarlo... y al soltarlo ambos cruzaron miradas... mientras Tristan observaba... en solo aquel lenguaje Joey le estaba diciendo a Yami que cuidar a Yugi no era solo tarea suya... y casi en ello el rubio puso una advertencia... pues si lastimaba a Yugi... se las vería con el...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Yugi ya se encontraba dormido ya que Yami había insistido en que tubo un gran día, y que debía descansar mas, y Yami se quedo despierto otro rato mientras lo veía dormir... pensando en muchas cosas mientras lo hacia, pues las palabras de Joey y Tristan lo habían desconcertado...

Yami se encontraba sentado en los pies de la cama, con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada, y mirando el rostro de su compañero quien yacía de lado en la cama, sintió como un sentimiento lo recorría... y le decía que no podía fallarle a Yugi... no lo había hecho antes... y no lo podía hacer ahora... pero sus sentimientos estaban en desorden... desde que Ra les había anunciado la espera del bebe... se encontraba muy asustado... el estaba teniendo relaciones con Yugi cundo se enteraron de que ya había un bebe... o el principio de uno dentro de su Yugi... eso lo había impresionado mucho... pero su miedo había ido creciendo... y había decidido en un momento que lo mejor seria no tener sexo en absoluto hasta que el bebe hubiera nacido... pero... seria esa la decisión correcta? Habría de verdad justificación real para su miedo...? o Tristan y Joey tendrían razón y lo que había decidido solo lastimaría los sentimientos de Yugi al sentirse rechazado en la cama?

Por un momento pensó en que debería platicar esos sentimientos y pensamientos con su compañero... pero... no... él era quien estaba en mejores condiciones ahora... el era quien debía proteger a Yugi, y no había momento para ser débil o tener miedos... debía mantenerse siempre fuerte para su amor... para que el pequeño pudiera sentir también esa seguridad... así que el tema no estaba en discusión... y no podía decírselo... al menos... no por ahora... en realidad no sabia si decidir eso de forma terminante... realmente no estaba seguro de casi nada... pero si algo sabia bien, es que aun no estaba listo para platicar las cosas con Yugi... ya que todo su ser le decía que no debía darle preocupaciones... así que guardando toda aquella mezcla en su corazón, reprimió sus sentimientos, y se levanto para ir al lado de Yugi en la cama... abrazándolo sutilmente mientras daba pequeñas caricias en el vientre oculto bajo las pijamas a las que solo el tenia acceso... y entonces llorando una pequeña lagrima antes de cerrar sus ojos... y dormir...

CONTINUARA...

Mini diccionario Ingles-Español

Frases en el fic:

...It's a pleasure to see you again, my friend... = Es un placer verte de Nuevo, mi amigo

Ok, it`s well for me. = Ok, eso esta bien por mi.


	5. y con ella vinieron muchas nuevas prueba

Gracias a Heero Kun, Yami Moto, Ana alejandra Hikameku, Nahitotayo y xanxisk por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

Nahitotayo: de hecho... no entendí a que te referiste pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que quizás no quiera enterarme... pero igual me da mucho gusto que leyeras mi historia y espero que lo sigas haciendo, gracias por tu review!

Yugi Moto2: Hola a todos y todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Solo me pregunto que le paso a los demás?... en fin, quizás publique muchas cosas al mismo tiempo o algunos tenían mucha tare, pero gracias, muchas gracias de verdad y a los nuevos, genial! Sientan la calurosa bienvenida a la sección en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! y si no al menos a mi fic! Muchas gracias y que disfruten este capitulo! Cuídense y hasta la siguiente entrega! (de capitulo!)

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 5-y con ella vinieron muchas nuevas pruebas...

Había pasado un mes desde que Yugi y Yami se enteraron que ya estaban esperando un bebe, y en ese tiempo las cosas avanzaron normalmente, con Yami haciendo casi todos los quehaceres por Yugi, excepto comer y... pasar ciertos minutos sentado en privado... y aunque a veces Yugi se sentía un tanto desesperado por que Yami no lo dejara hacer nada, estaba tomando las cosas lo mejor que podía, concentrándose en sentirse muy feliz por esperar a su bebe, sabiendo que mientras todas aquellas cosas pasaban en el exterior, dentro de su cuerpo el le estaba dando vida a su hijo...

Y fue una mañana como todas aquellas pasadas durante ese primer mes, que Yami despertó al ser tocado por la luz del sol, la cual entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación y se posaba directo en sus rostro... entonces, siendo fiel a su ya tradicional ritual al despertar, busco con sus brazos el cuerpo de Yugi, pero se dio cuenta con desilusión y ansiedad que el chico no se encontraba en la cama...

Yami: ...Yugi...? –pregunto Yami, sentándose donde mismo se encontraba y mirando alrededor en busca de su compañero, cuando la dulce e infantil voz de Yugi le contesto despreocupadamente

Yugi: estoy en el baño Yami...

Yami: ... –en el baño? Con la puerta abierta...? que estaría haciendo Yugi, se pregunto Yami... no se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpear el lava manos... y como Yugi no se afeitaba... que opciones quedaban...? Yami entonces se levanto de la cama aun en sus pijamas y se dirigió al baño sin siquiera ponerse sus pantuflas... y cuando abrió lo que faltaba de la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su koi, lo que se encontró le pareció un tanto extraño...- Yugi...? –el chico volteo a verlo desde el extremo del baño donde se encontraba- que estas haciendo koibito...? –pregunto Yami acercándose al muchacho, el cual se encontraba desnudo de lado al espejo y parado sobre una toalla... pero era obvio que no estaba recién bañado...

Yugi: jijijij... es que tenia curiosidad de saber si ya había crecido mi estomago... –Yami entonces formo una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios, y envolvió sus brazos suavemente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo frente a el...

Yami: Yugi... jejeje... estas ansioso por el embarazo verdad? Quisieras que todo pasara en un minuto...

Yugi: no... jijijij... así no seria tan lindo... –dice colocando sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre- se que dentro de poco ya se me notara el embarazo... y se que aun tengo ocho meses para disfrutar de tener dentro de mi a nuestro bebe... pero aun asi ya quisiera que mi estomago estuviera mas grande...

Yami: descuida... –le da un beso en su mejilla- tenemos todo ese tiempo para disfrutar de este maravilloso milagro... solo disfrútalo... esta bien...? –Yugi asiente, y de nuevo se mira al espejo, mientras que Yami hace lo mismo cuando de repente Yugi parece recordar algo y su mirada se torna en preocupación...- que pasa Yugi? Te sientes mal? Quieres que te lleve a la cama a descansar...? –pregunto Yami alertado por esto

Yugi: ...no... es que recordé que no he ido a ver a un medico aun... –Yami cayo en la cuenta de lo que Yugi decía, y entonces ambos dejaron de abrazarse y Yugi se volteo frente a el- Yami, tenemos que ir a ver a un medico... necesitamos saber que el bebe esta creciendo bien... no podemos posponerlo mas... ya paso un mes y aun no hemos resuelto como manejaremos esto...

Yami: ...lo se Yugi... pero... no podemos llevarte así nada mas, alguna persona podría querer aprovecharse de esto o lastimarte a ti o al bebe...

Yugi: ...pero entonces que haremos...? –Yugi, tomando las manos de Yami entre las suyas, lo mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplica, esperando que su compañero tuviera alguna buena idea...

Yami: ...bueno... quizás... quizás los chicos puedan ayudarnos pero... tendrás que hacer un pequeño sacrificio... –el rostro de Yugi de repente cambio totalmente a uno curioso y calmado

Yugi: que sacrificio...?- pregunto Yugi mientras que Yami soltaba sus manos y ahora era el quien sostenía las de Yugi, besándolas antes de contestar...

Yami: pues... es algo muy simple...

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo se quedo mirando a Yami, con un ligero presentimiento de que aquello no le iba a gustar mucho...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tea: jejeje, te queda muy bien esa ropa Yugi...

Yugi: ...no estoy tan seguro...

Yami: vamos Yugi... –tocándolo al hombro- es por el bebe... –Yugi se limita a asentir, mientras ve bajo su cintura la femenina falda esponjada llena de floresitas... lo habían vestido como mujer...

Tea: bueno, ahora solo hace falta una peluca... si los ven asi en un hospital pensaran que son hermanos... y eso daría de que hablar...

Yugi: Yami, por Ra, de verdad es necesario todo esto? –pregunta el muchacho ya algo mas desesperado de lo normal por tener que consentir ahora no solo el vestido, sino también una peluca...

Yami: si quieres ir a ver a un medico...

Yugi: ... –Yugi ya no dijo nada y en adelante dejo a Tea recogerle el cabello para poder ponerle la peluca...

.-.-.-.-.

Momentos después los tres chicos salieron de la habitación de Yugi y bajaron a la sala donde los demás chicos los estaban esperando, y al escuchar los pasos acercarse voltearon al instante, sorprendiéndose al ver como había quedado Yugi...

Yugi: ...hola chicos...

Joey: Yugi? Eres tu viejo?

Tristan: huy, pero si pareces una chica!

Yugi: ...

Tea: ese era el objetivo bobo, y ya no molestes a Yugi

Tristan: oye! Por favor, si es la verdad! Míralo!

Yugi: ...podemos irnos ya al hospital por favor...? –dijo Yugi calmadamente... tanto que Yami percibió que solo un poco mas de aquello haría a Yugi estallar...

Joey: muy bien, jajaja, señorita, quiere

Yami: heee! Vámonos al hospital! Creo que hoy cierran temprano! –dijo Yami halando a Yugi de su brazo mientras cortaba las palabras de Joey

Joey: temprano? Pero es un hospital, esta abierto las veinticuatro horas!

Tea: ya cállate Joey!

Joey: que? Por que me callas! Yo-!

Tristan: ya basta Joey

Joey: que? Ahora tu también Tristan? Haaaaa! Todos aquí están contra mí!

Tea: que no te diste cuenta de que a Yugi no le gusta ir vestido asi! Si sigues haciendo esos comentarios lo harás enfadar!

Joey: haaaa... era eso... –silencio- bueno! Jajajaja! Entonces dejare eso y ahora le recordare que el muchacho va a tener él tío más inteligente y gracioso de toda la tierra! Jajajaja! –Tea y Tristan solo ponen cara de fastidio y van a unirse con Yami y Yugi al auto mientras que Joey sigue riéndose ensimismado hasta que se da cuenta que ya todos están afuera y que Yami se dispone a arrancar...- que... que? ... heee? Hey! Espérenme!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en el hospital, Yami dejo un momento a Yugi con el grupo mientras el iba a recepción a pedir una cita... minutos después ya tenia su ficha y regreso con la pandilla para informarles que los atenderían en unos minutos, cuando saliera el paciente que ahora estaba consultando con el medico.

Tea: oigan chicos- dijo te al escuchar la noticia- no creen que nosotros deberíamos esperar afuera? Es decir, ellos son la pareja... se vería algo extraño que todos entremos juntos...

Joey: si... tienes razón... bueno, ya nos contaran cuando salgan, no Yug?

Yugi: claro... –contesto el chico, sonriente

Yami: bien, entonces vamos a tomar asiento en lo que esperamos –sin embargo no hubo que hacerlo, pues al terminar de decir aquello se escucho abrirse una puerta y entonces salir a dos personas, entre ellas una doctora que estaba llamando a los pacientes de la ficha 12...- ha! Somos nosotros, ven Yugi...

Yugi: si... –Yugi realmente estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia esto de consultar por un embarazo y además vestido así... en realidad no podía evitar preguntarse si esa mujer se daría cuenta de que era un hombre...

Doctora: pasen, por favor –dijo la mujer cortésmente a la linda pareja ante sus ojos, cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro y dirigiéndose a su escritorio- bien. Sus nombres por favor...

Yami: mi nombre es Yami Moto y e... ella es Yugi... –/Uuf... por poco y nos descubro.../ -Yugi no dijo nada...

D: ...he... Yugi? Ese es su nombre...?

Yami: si, ese es su nombre, que pasa? –molesto- hay algún problema con el nombre de mi esposa?

D: ho no, es solo que es un nombre poco común para una dama... –por un momento la mujer solo anoto algunas cosas entre sus papeles y después regreso a mirar a Yami y Yugi- y bien, por que han venido aquí?

Yugi: ...he... estoy esperando un bebe...

D: ha, ya veo, y tiene algún problema o solo es una vistita de consulta?

Yami: es de consulta... queremos saber que debemos hacer en adelante y si va bien el crecimiento del niño...

D: muy bien, entonces necesito que me responda unas preguntas –Yugi asintió mientras Yami solo miraba a la mujer detenidamente, atento a todo lo que dijera- ok, ha tenido algún dolor o sangrado?

Yugi: no...

D: ha notado alguna anomalía o problema...?

Yugi: hee... no...

D: hace esfuerzos en casa? –Yugi casi sintió deseos de responder con sarcasmo, le parecía graciosa esa pregunta considerando que Yami no lo dejaba hacer nada...

Yugi: no, ninguno...

D: bien... –la mujer de nuevo garrapateo algo en sus papeles de notas y luego hizo una pregunta más- su esposo y usted están manteniendo relaciones aun? –Yugi se sonrojo completamente y en extremo tras escuchar eso, mientras que Yami se empezó a poner nervioso, pero era una pregunta que tenia que responder...

Yugi: n-no... nos-otros no he-mos... tenido re- relaciones... –al terminar con aquella frase, Yugi bajó la cabeza y junto sus manos lado a lado con la otra en puños sobre sus rodillas, lo que le pareció tierno a la mujer que los atendía a él y a Yami... sin darse cuenta el intimidado Yugi de que la mujer pudo notar el nerviosismo de su pareja... lo que le hizo pensar a la mujer que Yami tenia un problema emocional respecto a el sexo durante el embarazo... y un pensamiento llego a su mente...

D: "creo que regresaran por aquí en un tiempo mas..." –así era, su experiencia le decía que el hombre frente a el –o al menos el único que diferenciaba- era presa de ese miedo tan común, pero puesto que era decisión de ellos hacer preguntas sobre esas inquietudes o no, tendría que esperar y dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso... pero estaba segura de que los volvería a tener por ahí antes de la fecha para su siguiente sita... y – en pasado ese lapsus de pensamientos que en realidad fue breve, la mujer miro a Yugi y le dijo algo que simplemente lo puso demasiado nervioso...- en ese caso, si no tiene problemas procederé a hacerle un pequeño chequeo...

Yugi: u... un chequeo dice?

Yami: que clase de chequeo? –pregunto Yami con celos sobreprotectoramente

D: nada en especial, es solo un examen de rutina... muy pequeño... es para ver que no tenga ningún problema en estos momentos, ya que de cualquier forma si no hay complicaciones no sabremos si hay algo preocupante respecto al bebe hasta dentro de unos meses mas...

Yugi: entonces... el bebe puede estar mal...? –inocentemente y con verdadera preocupación, reflejada en sus ojos brillosos del sentimiento, Yugi cuestiono a la doctora

D: no tiene de que preocuparse, es muy raro que haya problemas en embarazos como el suyo, es una mujer joven y por lo que me dice sana, no hace esfuerzos y si no hay antecedentes de enfermedades hereditarias en su familia seria realmente poco probable que haya problemas, no se preocupe por eso y siga con sus actividades como siempre, si llega a haber alguna cosa mala le diré y le recetare el tratamiento necesario, ahora, por favor levántese y siéntese en la camilla al lado de su esposo...- de inmediato Yugi procedió a hacer lo que se le dijo, aunque con ayuda de Yami para subir a la camilla, momento después del cual no lo soltó hasta que la doctora se acercó a checarlo...

Yugi: ya esta bien Yami... puedo sostenerme so... sola... –de nuevo la costumbre... iba a decir solo...

D: bien, vamos a checar su corazón... –en adelante la mujer le hizo algunas pruebas de rutina a Yugi y al encontrar que no había nada mal, solo le restaba hacerle una ultima petición...- bien, ahora, por favor descúbrase el pecho...

Yugi: ...he...?

Yami: para que va a hacer eso...?

D: para cerciorarnos de que no ha desarrollado ningún tipo de cáncer previamente a su embarazo... –después de eso, Yugi, a diferencia de lo que esperaba la doctora, se desabrocho sin pena ni inconvenientes el frente superior del vestido, y dejo desnudo su angosto y en especial notoriamente plano pecho...- bien... vamos a ver... –la mujer empezó a palpar ligeramente el rededor del pecho de Yugi, preguntándole si sentía dolor y buscando indicios de protuberancias o "bolitas", pero no había nada...- todo en orden, ya puede cerrarse la ropa

Yugi: gracias...

D: bien, es obvio que sus pechos son muy pequeños así que si no crecen un poco mas el resto de su embarazo tendrán que optar por la alimentación con formula... –Yugi rió un poco apenas torciendo sus labios, pues el ya sabia que precisamente eso es lo que iba a pasar, puesto que siendo hombre y su estado una condición provisional a lo mas posible, no iba a tener manera natural de alimentar a su bebe... pero en verdad ya se conformaba con tenerlo dentro y con que naciera sano...- dígame Yugi, tiene usted algún problema de anemia o lo ha tenido, o alguna enfermedad por la cual no ha desarrollado su pecho normalmente? –Yami sentía que casi explotaría de risa... pero se limito a toser un poco, calmadamente y de forma discreta, pero a través del vinculo que ambos muchachos compartían, Yugi supo de inmediato que Yami se estaba riendo, de hecho, DE El!, y es que no podía apuntar la idea de que le estuvieran haciendo esas preguntas a su Yugi... pero sobrepasando esa pequeña molestia Yugi simplemente negó lo dicho

Yugi: no, no tengo nada malo, es solo que... así es mi cuerpo...

D: ha, bien, si usted sabe que así es entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, probablemente se desarrollen mas con el transcurso del embarazo –de nuevo Yami tosió y después estornudo, llamando la atención de la doctora- se siente usted bien, señor? –pregunto con curiosidad

Yami: he, si, estoy bien, gracias... –de nuevo la atención recayó sobre Yugi

D: ok, solo me preocupa una cosa mas

Yugi: ...he... y que es? –la doctora se detuvo un momento... y luego las palabras salieron...

D: su estatura se debe a alguna enfermedad o problema de nacimiento? –ahora si que Yami no se aguantaba mas, el escuchar eso simplemente era lo mas gracioso que le habían dicho a Yugi desde que lo conocía... y aunque a el realmente le gustaba el muchacho tal y como era, la realidad es que ese tipo de observaciones eran sencillamente inevadibles...

Yugi: mmm... –molesto con Yami- no, no me pasa nada, estoy sana, simplemente así soy, en mi familia no somos muy altos...

D: perfecto, eso me tranquiliza, me preocupaba que el embarazo empeorara su condición, pero ya que no hay ningún tipo de inconveniente solo me resta hacerles una receta y darles una cita e indicaciones –la doctora, terminado el chequeo a Yugi, se sentó de nuevo tras su escritorio y saco una hoja del hospital donde de nuevo garrapateo algunas palabras mientras que Yami y Yugi regresaban a tomar asiento frente a ella

Yugi: que es eso? Creí que no necesitaría medicinas?

D: no es una medicina, sino un suplemento de calcio, necesitara mucho mas durante estos meses restantes y, a propósito de eso, cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo?

Yugi: hee... un mes...

D: ha vaya, aun le queda mucho tiempo, y es perfecto que haya venido así, sin ningún tratamiento o prescripción previa, tengo razón?

Yugi: si... es la primera vez que consultamos...

D: excelente, entonces, tome esta receta y súrtala en la farmacia del hospital, esta en el primer piso a mano derecha de la entrada, y recuerde por favor, no haga absolutamente ningún tipo de esfuerzo extenuante, descanse mucho, recuerde tomar una tableta de los comprimidos cada 24 HORAS –dijo la mujer enfatizando el tiempo- y trate de no comer mas de lo que acostumbra, no le servirá de nada subir peso que no le corresponde, manténgase como hasta ahora y evite las comidas picantes, grasosas o muy condimentadas o el estar cerca de lugares con olores muy fuertes, ya que en un tiempo mas podría empezar a padecer nauseas y mareos a causa de ello

Yami: eso es todo...?

Yugi: no me harán un ultrasonido o algo así?

D: no por ahora, regresen en dos meses y entonces checaremos su progreso y le haré un ultrasonido, por ahora solo siga mis indicaciones y nos vemos en ocho semanas –dicho eso el trío se levanto respectivamente de sus lugares y salieron a reunirse con el grupo, mientras que la doctora llamaba a el paciente numero trece...

Tristan: como les fue chicos, alguna novedad?

Joey: si viejo, que te dijeron?

Tea: oigan, dejen respirar a Yugi... –dijo la chica bromeando al notar la forma en que los dos muchachos con síndrome pre tíos acaparaban a el pobre de Yugi

Yugi: jijijijij, estoy bien chicos, solo me recetaron calcio y regresaremos hasta dentro de dos meses para que me hagan un ultrasonido

Tea: ha, que lindo Yugi, entonces vas a ver a tu bebe –este comentario hizo emocionar a Yugi... y también a Yami... en sus tiempos no había oportunidad de ver al bebe hasta que nacía y ahora con a penas un trimestre cumplido vería a su bebe y el de Yugi...

Joey: oye Yug, y vas a preguntar que va a ser el bebe o esperaras a que nazca?

Yugi: ...- volteando a mirar a Yami, y después de nuevo a sus amigos- la verdad, preferimos que sea una sorpresa... –por un instante todos se sonrieron y después de un momento regresaron en si y fueron a surtir los comprimidos, para irse de inmediato al auto y de regreso a casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Irrumpiendo en el silencioso lugar hace segundos vació, la pandilla camino a través dirigiéndose a la sala, y ya sentados ahí comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que iban a hacer en adelante y todos los cambios que habría para la pareja.

Tea: Yugi, ya pensaste que es lo que vas a hacer ahora que ha llegado este tiempo?

Yugi: he? Qué tiempo? Hay algo especial?

Tristan: es cierto! Que no recuerdas? Los dos meses de vacaciones terminan hoy y mañana tendremos que regresar a la escuela?

Yugi: haa... no me había pasado por la mente por la emoción... pero, ahora que lo pienso eso no me gusta nada...

Yami: ...podría ser peligroso que vaya y alguien le de un golpe... hay unos muchachos que siempre lo están molestando...

Yugi: tal vez no debería ir... quizás pueda suspenderme hasta que nazca el bebe...

Joey: claro que no viejo! Tienes que graduarte con nosotros!

Tea: si, nosotros te ayudaremos! Podemos acompañarte en todo momento para cuidarte y Joey y Tristan pueden defenderte si algún abusón trata de aprovecharse! Que te parece Yugi?

Yugi: ...pues... yo...

Tristan: que dices Yugi? Aceptas?

Joey: si, te prometemos no fallarte, podrás seguir estudiando sin problemas y aun así el bebe estará bien...

Yugi: no lo se... aun estoy inquieto... –por un momento nadie disonada, hasta que Joey se acerco a Yugi y coloco su mano sobre el pequeño hombro...

Joey: estarás bien Yugi... nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidar a tu hijo... –Yugi entonces sonrió y asintió, sabiendo al instante que podía confiar plenamente en las palabras de sus amigos...

Yugi: muchas gracias, ahora podré seguir con ustedes y hasta asistir al fin de cursos! Que te parece Yami?

Yami: bueno, si eso te parece bien, por mi no hay problema, pero te llevare a la escuela en auto y tomare el turno de la tarde para poder hacerlo, no voy a permitir que te esfuerces tomando uno de esos camiones urbanos... por Ra, en Egipto habría sido mas fácil controlar una fila de caballos desbocados que sobrevivir en uno de esos monstruos! –todos rieron por un momento y de repente sonó el teléfono

Tea: quien podrá ser... –dirigiéndose a contestar, pero entonces Yugi cayó en la cuenta del origen de aquella llamada, y se levanto para ir corriendo a contestar, lo que no gusto mucho a Yami

Yugi: bueno! –respondió el chico muy emocionado, y entonces una madura y reconfortante voz se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Solomon: hola Yugi! Como han estado tú y Yami? –pregunto el anciano de forma muy normal, sin saber lo mucho que significaba en ese momento para su nieto que estuviera llamándolo

Yugi: abuelito! Eres tú! Lo sabia! Yami! Es el abuelo! –todos se pusieron muy felices al saber que el anciano era quien llamaba, y de hecho les sorprendía no haber pensado en el hecho de que no había llamado anteriormente...

Solomon: Yugi, no tengo mucho tiempo, estas llamadas de larga distancia son costosas, solo quiero saber como esta todo por aya y saludarte, y a Yami si alcanza el saldo...

Yugi: no te preocupes abuelito! Todos estamos muy bien!

Solomon: todos?

Yugi: si! Joey y los demás están aquí por que-!

-SU SALDO SE ESTA TERMINANDO, SU SALDO SE ESTA TERMINANDO, LOS SIGUINTES MINUTOS SE COBRAN EXTRA-

Solomon: lo siento Yugi, se me esta acabando el saldo que marque de mi cuenta, no puedo gastar mas, me dio gusto saludarte, por favor cuídate mucho y saluda a todos de mi parte

Yugi: abuelito! Por favor no cuelgues! Tengo algo importante que decirte! –grito Yugi ansioso por darle la noticia acerca del bebe al abuelo, pero Solomon, al no tener ni idea de la gran noticia, no le dio mucho tiempo al chico

Solomon: lo siento Yugi, en verdad necesito ahorrar cada centavo para el viaje de regreso, es algo muy importante que no pueda esperar hasta mi regreso? –de hecho, podía esperar y bastante, así que Yugi no podía mentir...

Yugi: si puede esperar pero-!

Solomon: en verdad lo siento, pero ya debo colgar, cuídense mucho y no olvides alimentar a Martha!

Yugi: abuelo!

PIP... PIP... PIP...

Joey: colgó...

Tea: lo siento Yugi...

Yugi: ...

Tristan: cielos, lo sentimos mucho Yugi... sabemos cuanto querías decirle al abuelo lo del bebe...

Yugi: snif... aun no puedo creer que colgara... yo... yo... snif... espere un mes entero esa llamada! –dicho eso las lagrimas empezaron a correr libres por el rostro de Yugi... y en solo momentos Yami se dirigió hacia el y lo abrazo...

Yami: tranquilízate... no es la ultima vez que lo veras... quizás pronto vuelva a llamar y entonces puedes aprovechar para decirle...

Yugi: snif... snif... –Yugi no paraba de llorar y sollosoar... ni siquiera se molestaba en abrazar a Yami... realmente le deprimía mucho el pensar que su abuelo estaba lejos en un momento tan importante de su vida, y aun mas, sin saber que estaba esperando al bebe que seria su bisnieto...

Al ver esto, Yami, en lugar de preocuparse o entristecer, volteo a ver al grupo y les guiño un ojo, indicándoles con la cabeza que se acercaran a el y Yugi... mientras tanto, Yugi seguía lamentándose cuando si mas sintió la cercanía de sus amigos que le estaban tocando el vientre... entonces dejo de llorar... se calmo... y observo... y en un momento sin apenas darse cuenta de las intenciones de Yami, fue levantado en el aire por los brazos de Yami y después todo el grupo se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas, y hasta Joey se abalanzo a poner su cabeza sobre el estomago de Yugi para tratar de escuchar al bebe...

Yugi: jijijijiji, amigos, ya no me hagan cosquillas... he... Joey?

Joey: oye Yug, ese niño es muy callado, no escucho nada! –dijo el rubio para sorpresa de todos... retirándose hasta darse cuenta de todas las miradas posadas sobre si- he? Que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?

Tristan: Joey... amigo, a veces me sorprende tu ignorancia...

Joey: QUE? TE ATREVES A REPETIRME ESO?

Yugi: Joey... –dijo Yugi tranquilamente, calmando a su amigo y haciéndolo voltear en esa sola palabra que era su nombre...

Joey: he? Que pasa Yug?

Yugi: ...he... no te molestes por esto pero... el bebe no hará nada hasta que tenga varios meses mas... y bueno... nos sorprende que no lo supieras... –Joey, un tanto avergonzado, se voltea de nuevo frente a Tristan y Tea, y colocándose la mano tras la cabeza comienza a reír nerviosamente, y lo que empezó como un charla amistosa... sorprendentemente esta vez termino igual, ya que todos estaban muy felices por Yugi como para pelear, y era obvio ya en este momento que el embarazo de Yugi los había unido mucho mas que antes... pues sin importar los lazos de sangre, ellos eran toda una familia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Yami y Yugi permanecieron despiertos algún tiempo mas de los acostumbrado incluso antes de que supieran de la espera del bebe... el día siguiente seria el principio de algo quizás pesado para ellos y especialmente para Yugi, las clases estaban por reiniciar y ahora ya se encontraban comenzando el segundo mes de gestación del niño o niña que iban a tener, pero lo que ya tenían ahora eran muchas cosas en que pensar, como donde seria la habitación del bebe, los nuevos gastos que habría, el hecho de que aun no compraban la cuna y el considerar que desgraciadamente el bebe no tendría la oportunidad de mamar normalmente por que no tendría de donde, pero dejando todos los pensamientos naturales por la situación atrás, Yami comenzó a jugar con Yugi, sacándole pequeñas risitas tan solo unos momentos antes de que este comenzara a dejar besos a través del rostro de su compañero, lo que Yami de inmediato interpreto como el comienzo de una relación... y de hecho, una relación que no iba a permitir, pero trato de hacerlo parecer natural...

Yami: ya es tarde, será mejor que durmamos, mañana tendremos un gran día y esta noche descansaremos menos... no será fácil que te acostumbres a dormir las mismas horas que antes...

Yugi: he... si, tienes razón... jijijij –sacando la lengua- se me olvido...

Yami: buenas noches Yugi –dice despidiéndose con un beso a los labios

Yugi: buenas noches a ti también Yami... –y sin mas palabras, un día mas en la vida de este par de muchachos termino, y de igual forma, era un día mas que avanzaba el crecimiento de su bebe... pero aun les quedaba mucho camino por delante...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Pero mientras yo soñaba con mi bebe

Gracias a Radfel, ana alejandra hirameku, heero kun, Yamni Moto, Windgirl, Cacell corp, Amazona Verde y xanxisk por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

Heero Kun: que si va a decir que engordo? Jejejeje... no sabes lo que le espera respecto a eso... pero algo por ahí va... muchas gracias por tu review!

Yami Moto: pues el fic del "abuelo satánico" aun no lo actualizo, jejejej, creo que en dos semanas mas pongo el cap 22, mientras tanto trabajare muy duro en los demás para tener listos mas caps, pero muchas gracias por el review.

Amazona Verde: de que te preocupas mujer, a cualquiera le puede pasar, me da mucho gusto que me dejaras review y que bueno! Me da aun mas gusto que te encantara el cap! Súper recontra gracias! Te mando un beso! Cuídense! (y otro para chibi...)

Xanxisk: gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto la historia y mi redacción, espero que sigas por aquí y leas mi trabajo aunque no tengas siempre la oportunidad de mandar un review :)

Yugi Moto2: ahora si gente! Vamos con el capi 6 y que lo disfruten! Estaré trabajando en esta historia hasta terminarla! Así que esperen un par de semanas antes de que actualice otra historia! (solo escribiré los capítulos, pero subiré normalmente uno cada semana) gracias por sus reviews, gente!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 6-Pero mientras yo soñaba con mi bebe...

Llego el primer día de escuela para Yugi y las cosas por la mañana fueron exactamente como Yami lo había esperado, Yugi con mas sueño de lo habitual por haberse desvelado y un poco mas de actividad para el que en otras mañanas, ya que no era su costumbre llevar a Yugi a las escuela, y ahora era una tarea mas pesada de la que pudo haber ido antes pues el se encargaba de cada detalle, desde cocinar y preparar el uniforme de Yugi, hasta organizar los útiles de Yugi de manera que tuviera el menor peso posible en su mochila.

Pero fuera de eso y de que el futuro papa siguiera con su obsesión por mantener a su pareja descansando, además de que el también tenia algo de sueño, las cosas salieron bastante bien esa mañana.

Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, Tea, Joey y Tristan ya estaban ahí esperándolos para ir todos juntos a la preparatoria en el auto de Yami y de ahí cuidar a Yugi como lo habían prometido...

Tea: bien, Yugi, es un nuevo día y reinician las clases de nuestro ultimo periodo, como te sientes? –pregunto la animosa castaña mientras caminaban ella y los demás por los pasillos de la escuela hacia su nueva aula...

Yugi: estoy muy bien, solo tengo algo de sueño, pero les agradezco mucho a todos por ayudarme así para poder seguir viniendo a la escuela

Joey: oye, no es nada viejo, es lo que haríamos por cualquiera de nosotros, después de todo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho

Tristan: cierto, y si cualquiera quiere meterse contigo tendrá que vérselas primero conmigo y Joey! –al final de ese comentario, Tristan y Joey comenzaron a reírse juntos de forma idéntica...

Tea: por algo esos dos son amigos, no Yugi?

Yugi: si, jejejeje

El resto del día fue tan normal como en anteriores ocasiones, después de conocer a sus nuevos maestros y a un que otro nuevo compañero, las asignaturas finales no resultaron en absoluto algún problema, excepto un tanto para Joey... pero con un poco de ayuda no paso a mayores...

Era ya casi medio día y toda la escuela ahora estaba en el receso tomando el almuerzo, algunos en los jardines exteriores, otros en los comedores de las instalaciones, y algunos otros se dedicaban a jugar en las canchas, era un ambiente muy relajado, y de entre todos estos escenarios, la pandilla escogió una comida tranquila en una de las mesas del comedor mas cercano a la enfermería, por razones obvias...

Joey: ven con papá! Jajajaja! YOM, YOM!

Yugi: Joey, ten cuidado, te puedes ahogar comiendo así...

Joey: mmm, CHOMP, CHOMP... no, claro que:..! hum! Hum! Cof! Cof! Cof! –toma un baso con soda y lo bebe de una sola vez... después lo deja y respira...- haaa... haaa... cielos, ya de por si la cocinera condimenta mucho la carne, y ahora casi muero a manos de una patata asesina! Haaa! –todo el grupo ríe

Tea: oye Yugi, creo que serás un excelente papa –dice Tea, llamando la atención de todos, y especialmente la de Yugi, quien la miraba con ojos curiosos y llenos de interés

Yugi: he, por que lo dices Tea?

Tea: por como le dijiste a Joey lo de la comida, y además por la vez que ayudaste a ese niño en el parque, creo que eres muy paciente y tu bebe es afortunado por que va a tener a dos excelentes papas... –Yugi se sonrojo, y bajo la mirada hacia su comida...

Yugi: muchas gracias Tea...

Todos callaron y sonrieron felices, pero entonces Tristan rompió el momento colgándose del hombro opuesto de Joey para hacer un comentario

Tristan: bien! Pero mientras nace el niño de Yugi podemos cuidar al bebe Joey para que no se ahogué con su comida, no es así nenito? –pregunto a Joey en broma como si de un bebe se tratara

Joey: grrrrrr... cuidado Tristan... –advirtió el rubio

Tristan: hooo! Miren! El bebe esta enojado! Quizás necesite un cambio de pañal!

Joey: tu te lo buscaste!

Tristan: aja! Claro! Si me alcanzas! Jajajajajaja! –el moreno sale corriendo del comedor hacia los jardines de la escuela, teniendo tras el a cierto rubio histérico...

Joey: ya veras! Soy mejor que tu corriendo! Espera a que te alcance TRISTAN! HAAA!

Yugi: jajajaja... siguen siendo muy buenos amigos...

Tea: jajaja, si, pero creo que tienen la boca muy floja, deberíamos pedirles que no hablen tan a la ligera del bebe aquí, si se enteran podría armarse un alboroto...

Yugi: si, tienes razón, pero... –Yugi para por un momento, mirando la escena de cierto par de conocidos chicos peleando como infantes sobre el césped...- creo que deberíamos esperar a la salida... ahora están algo ocupados...

Tea: no tienen remedio... pero cuando hay que confiar en alguien ellos dos son los mejores...

Yugi: si... lo se... –de nuevo Yugi calla, y toda su mente se centra en dos cosas; la escena visible por la ventana, de la cual su interés recaía completamente sobre el rostro furioso tan conocido de Joey... eso, y todos los buenos y malos recuerdos de aquellos momentos en que sui gran amigo le había apoyado y guardado tantos secretos, hasta poniendo en riesgo su vida...

Para Yugi la amistad de ese chico medio atolondrado no tenia precio, pues su lealtad, confianza y cariño, sabia bien el, eran mas valiosas que el oro...

Tea: Yugi... estas bien? No has dicho una palabra...

Yugi: ha, si, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando... –Tea se mostró aun pensativa de esa respuesta por un momento, pero Yugi, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la reacción de su amiga, presto atención a un nuevo pensamiento- oye Tea, que te parece si vamos por algo mas de esa pasta que están sirviendo hoy? Aun tengo hambre

Tea: -sonriendo- jajaja, claro Yugi, creo que 'ya sabes quien' esta empezando a pedir mas comida –ambos amigos rieron y se levantaron para dirigirse a la barra con sus bandejas, para así tomar otra porción de los platillos...

El receso termino y así reiniciaron las ultimas clases de ese día, horas en las cuales la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban un tanto fastidiados por el nuevo horario al que debían acostumbrarse, ya que al parecer todos se habían desvelado en las vacaciones; incluso los maestros ya parecían menos animosos y estrictos que las primeras horas del día, y ya todos esperaban, con gran obviedad en sus rostros y comportamiento, el sonido de la campana anunciando la salida.

Durante la ultima asignatura, en realidad ya nadie prestaba atención a sus cuadernos, tan solo miraban un rato al libro aquí y otro a la libreta allá, solo por segundos, para luego mirar al reloj situado arriba de la pizarra al frente por un largo momento, escuchando atentos cada sonido del segundero... hasta que al fin y de repente, se escucho la señal de salida y todos, alumnos y maestros en cada rincón de las aulas, comenzaron a levantarse y recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

Pero es solo una de todas aquellas aulas la que interesa en este punto para la historia, y esta aula era la 3-B de la planta 1... el salón de Yugi y sus amigos, de donde ahora se les podía observar salir platicando animados y ansiosos por el fin de aquel pesado día de escuela, pesado en el sentido de todos los cambios que significa después de unas largas vacaciones, pero sin dar demasiada importancia a esto, y centrando la atención en el viejo grupo de amigos, es donde nos involucramos en su conversación.

Joey: haaaaaaa! –Bostezo- cielos, que día tan aburrido, la escuela es estúpida...

Tristan: siempre dice eso cuando le va mal en alguna materia –dice el moreno para todo el grupo

Tea: si, jajaja, te conocemos, he Joey?

Joey: hey! Si me fue un poco mal pero esta vez termine todo! Hump! Ustedes subestiman mi inteligencia –Joey gira su rostro de forma indignada mientras todos sus amigos ríen, y entonces Tea corta la escena hablando a Yugi

Tea: a propósito Yugi –el mas pequeño del grupo deja de reír y voltea hacia su amiga- como te has sentido? Crees que aguantes el ciclo escolar a este paso?

Yugi: si, sentí el día muy tranquilo, aunque aun tengo sueño pero se me quitara con un descanso

Joey: oye viejo, si no estas seguro mejor no te esfuerces de más, si te agoto mucho el día tal vez no deberías seguir

Tristan: si, el tiene razón, te has estado quejando del sueño todo el día

Tea: es cierto, no será que nos estas ocultando algo o si? Por que si te sientes mal no deberías esforzarte

Yugi: estoy bien amigos, de verdad, es solo que anoche Yami y yo estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde pensando en las cosas que debemos preparar para... he... ya saben quien... –dijo Yugi recordando lo que había hablado con Tea

Joey: ha! Te refieres al beb-! Hmmmpp! Hmmmp!

Tea: no lo digas aquí Joey! –Tea le tapo la boca a Joey con la mano, y entonces le reclamo con su voz molesta pero en un cuchicheo...

Joey: hey! no tenias que hacerme eso! Baa! Ya lo han agarrado de costumbre! Pelados! Que se creen que soy un juguete?

Tristan: oye Yugi, por que no quieres que hablemos aquí de... he... ya sabes quien... pregunto el moreno ignorando a Joey, al igual que el resto del grupo, con excepción de Yugi...

Yugi: hee... pues es lo que ya les habíamos dicho Yami y yo cuando les contamos de lo que esta pasando... por eso no quiero que los de la escuela se enteren... no quiero que ellos se aprovechen de esto...–dice todo aquello tocándose el vientre...- podría no ser bueno para nosotros o para el ni... es decir... para ya saben quien... –pero en el "nosotros" se refería además a sus amigos... ya que ellos ahora estaban involucrados...

Joey: ya veo... lo siento Yug, pero no te preocupes, en adelante no tendrás más quejas de nosotros por eso, no es así Tristan?

Tristan: claro, cuenta con ello, si así podemos ayudarte, entonces no hay mas que decir, amigo!

Yugi: muchas gracias –en ese momento Yugi siente algo duro contra si, y se detiene después del ligero tropezón, pero al mirar al frente no le gusta nada lo que encuentra...- He...He... HEISHI!

Heishi: vaya, vaya, hey, muchachos! Miren lo que tenemos aquí! Jajajaja –detrás del alto y fornido muro que era Heishi, aparecieron dos muchachos más con pinta de maleantes, también vestidos en el uniforme escolar...

¿?: Qué pasa jefe? He... jajajaja! Pero si es el enano con pelo de púas! Jajaja –Descripción: Tenshi Yusuke, pandillero de la preparatoria Domino, sigue a Heishi por ser la única forma en que ha encontrado respeto como su secuaz, antes de eso era un fracasado en la escuela. Ahora los maestros lo pasan por temor a las amenazas de su jefe... sus amigos lo llaman por su apellido ya que detesta su primer nombre

¿?: jajajaja, creo que dimos un golpe de suerte Yusuke, que tal si le quitamos su dinero y después lo colgamos en el hasta bandera sin sus pantaloncitos, jajajajaja! –Descripción: Renzo Kuwabara, secuaz de Heishi, se unió a el con la idea de conseguir algo de diversión, ya que es demasiado estúpido para razonar la torpeza de sus actos. Sus amigos lo llaman Kuwabara, pero suele pelear con Yusuke cuando hace las cosas mal, lo cual es muy seguido, ya que este lo llama Renzito...

Desde el grupo de Yugi, este miraba a la expectativa con gran temor, mientras Joey y Tristan se mantenían alertas por si debían intervenir, de la misma forma que lo hacia Tea, dispuesta a ayudar a pesar de no poder hace mucho en contra de esos tres abusones.

De repente, los secuaces de Heishi comenzaron a acercarse, dispuestos a cometer alguna barbaridad con el asustado Yugi, quien solo se estaba parado estático casi al punto de llorar, y con sus manos temblorosas aferrándose a los brazos de su mochila...

Yusuke: jejeje, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, rayitos de arco iris, jajajaja!

Kuwabara: si, y será mejor que nos des todo tu dinero si no quieres que te demos una paliza, jejejeje –la voz de Kuwabara era la de un perfecto idiota, y aun con lo fornido que era y su considerable estatura, su rostro no dejaba de verse como el de un fanfarrón estúpido... la ecuación era simple, lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo tenia de músculo... de repente, frente a Yugi se pararon como defensas Joey y Tristan, sin prisa ni aun levantando sus puños en señal de pelea, sino simplemente caminando con tranquilidad delante de el, indicando a Heishi que no seria tan fácil conseguir lo que quería...- hey, y ustedes dos que quieren? –pregunto Kuwabara sin deducir el significado de la situación

Yusuke: que? Acaso van a defender al enanito asustado detrás de ustedes?

Joey: ese enanito es nuestro amigo, y si saben lo que les conviene se alejaran de el... –Yusuke y Kuwabara los miraron con furia contenida, gruñendo entre dientes y casi dispuestos a levantar los puños en momentos para iniciar una pelea, pero mientras ellos reaccionaron con ira, Heishi solo miro al par mas bajo que el con gran desprecio en su rostro, y cuando su par de subordinados estaban por empezar un lió, este hablo y los detuvo

Heishi: quédense quietos –ordeno con voz grave, y estos, volteando a mirarlo extrañados, solo recuperaron la compostura y lo dejaron pasar entre ellos para enfrentar a Joey y Tristan...- Joey Wheeler y Tristan Taylor... ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Joey: una eternidad sin patear tu trasero... –Heishi no mostró reacción alguna ante el comentarios... parecía que ambos se igualaban, aunque Heishi siguiera sintiéndose el mas importante, Joey no era alguien de quien conseguiría respeto... siempre había sido así...

Tristan: ...si quieres pelea la tendrás, levanta los puños y terminemos de una vez, pero será mejor que sepas que desde ahora no volverás a acercarte a Yugi sin enfrentarnos primero...

Joey: cierto... si te metes con el, te metes con nosotros... así que ve anotando algunas palizas mas en tu agenda grandote

Heishi: hump... ustedes dos no han cambiado... siguen cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro... siempre se revelaron contra mis ordenes durante la secundaria... y ahora defienden a ese alfeñique... pequeño insignificante... ustedes dos me dan asco... en verdad son patéticos... –las ultimas palabras fueron escupidas con ponzoña y desdeña... realmente Heishi era terrible, y estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerse obedecer... A TODO...

Joey: tiempo pasado idiota, ahora estamos frente a ti, si quieres una pelea no le des mas vueltas al asunto... algunas personas tenemos cosas importantes que hacer... no como un fracasado inútil como tu...

Heishi: grrr... me estas tentando... –el silencio se hizo por un momento... nadie dijo nada, Yugi estaba mas asustado que nunca mientras que Tea lo abrazaba desde su espalda, y delante suyo están Joey y Tristan dándole la cara a un sujeto que bien podría ser un mastodonte... parecía que solo con su puño derribaría un muro, y Joey lo estaba insultando como si fueran oponentes iguales... pero del otro lado de la situación, las miradas de sus amigos simplemente eran firmes y decididas... Joey y Tristan estaban dispuestos en toda su alma a protegerlo- ha! Esta vez los dejare ir, aun tenemos asuntos pendientes... ustedes! Vámonos! –grita a los dos chicos tras el, y estos asienten y salen corriendo tras el sin dudar un momento... le tenían miedo... pero entonces, tras unos pocos pasos, este se detuvo, y hablo a su menospreciada competencia, sin que ninguno volteara demasiado para mirarse...- cuídense, idiotas... los estaré vigilando... en especial a ti... Wheeler... –en la ultima palabra, Heishi se digno a girar su mirada, solo para ver de reojo la maldita sonrisa de aquel rubio... aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba...

Joey: je, te estaré esperando Heishi... –el grupo se mira por unos momentos mas, y entonces los abusones siguen su camino, mientras que Yugi y los otros aun esperan un poco mas, hasta que la pandilla de guaruras hubo estado lejos...- ya volverán... pero estaremos listos para enfrentarlos, cierto Tristan?

Tristan: cierto... les daremos en donde mas les duele...

Yugi: amigos... –todos voltean a mirar a Yugi, quien ya se había separado del abrazo de Tea...- muchas gracias por ayudarme...

Tristan: hey! ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros!

Joey: si, no es nada

Yugi: si es –dijo cortando de inmediato las ultimas palabras de Joey- les debo la vida de mi hijo... –Joey entonces se acerco a Yugi, y aprovechando que los pasillos en ese momento estaban vacíos, se acuclillo y miro fijamente a su amigo, esbozándole una sonrisa...

Joey: y yo te debo la vista de mi hermana...

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo miraba sin decir nada... y entonces Tristan también se le acerco y se puso como Joey al nivel de Yugi

Tristan: y yo te debo la amistad que me has dado estos años... –entonces, siendo Tea la única que faltaba, ella también llamo la atención de Yugi, colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros...

Tea: y yo te debo el haberme dado el valor para seguir mis sueños... de no ser por ti, quizás nunca habría aceptado alguno de los trabajos que me habían estado ofreciendo... –silencio...- tu siempre has hecho algo por todos nosotros desde que te conocemos... aun cuando Joey y Tristan no te trataban bien... los defendiste de Ushio cuando el era el monitor de la escuela, y después le regalaste todo ese dinero a Joey para la operación de Serenity... y aunque Tristan tardo en apreciarte... le ayudaste en cada momento, fácil o difícil, sin esperar nada a cambio hasta que el también te aprecio por lo que vales dentro de ti...

Joey: ...tu no nos debes nada Yugi... si te cuidamos a ti y al bebe es por que te queremos, y nunca tendrás que retribuírnoslo... nunca te lo pediremos, por que no esperamos que lo hagas...

Tristan: somos amigos Yugi... los amigos no se cobran los favores... simplemente si nos hemos ayudado así es por que queremos hacerlo... no por que sintamos la obligación de devolverte un favor...

Yugi: ... –los ojos de Yugi brillaban con emoción... parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento... y entonces sin ningún aviso se abalanzo contra Joey extendiendo sus brazos, y rápidamente todos le correspondieron, quedando unidos en esa demostración de afecto, y sin que lo supieran, tras ellos Yami ya había llegado a acogerlos, y se quedo parado sin decir nada observando feliz aquella escena...- ...- pero entonces, los brazos de Yugi comenzaron a resbalarse...

Joey: Yugi...?

Yugi: ...

Tea: Yugi estas bien?

Yugi: ...

Tristan: ... –observando- heee... amigos...

Yugi: ...

Tea: que quieres Tristan? No ves como esta Yugi?

Yugi: ...

Tristan: es por eso que quiero decirles... que Yugi esta dormido...

Joey/Tea: he...?

Yami: esta muy cansado por la falta de sueño...

Todos: Yami...?

Yami: lo siento –dijo acercándose- llegue hace un momento y los vi juntos –entonces se agacha y toca el hombro izquierdo de Yugi... el mas cercano a el... –ya es hora de ir a casa Yugi...

Yugi: mmm... Yami...? –el chico comenzó a despertar...

Yami: -sonriendo calidamente- este no es el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta... el piso esta frió... –Yugi asiente, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Yami tras eso fue que lo cargara en brazos, y llamara a todos para ir al auto...- vamos, los llevare a sus casas...

Todos: gracias

Joey: oye Yami –caminando hacia el auto- como le hiciste para salir del trabajo tan temprano...? –pregunto el rubio notando que esa no era hora de que Yami estuviera fuera del museo Domino

Yami: ahora estoy en mi descanso, así que aprovecho para venir por ustedes y ahorrarle el camino a casa a Yugi... por eso llegue un poco después de su hora de salida pero espero que puedan tomarse el tiempo hasta que yo llegue cada día... creen que eso este bien para ustedes? –dice mientras recuesta a Yugi en el asiento trasero del ato, cerca de la ventana...

Tristan: por supuesto, ya habíamos acordado cuidar a Yugi

Joey: claro, además, crees que rechazaríamos ir a casa en auto, hehehehe... –he aquí la risilla de Joey cuando las cosas están a su favor...

Tea: oigan, ya entren al auto o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día... –dijo Tea quien se encontraba tras los muchachos... y entonces todos asintieron y tomaron sus puestos: Yami al volante, Tristan y Joey atrás y Tea en el lugar de Yugi, para así irlo cargando.

Minutos después todos estaban en casa, y tomando en cuenta que Yami debía ir al trabajo hasta un poco más tarde, todos decidieron quedarse en casa de Yugi hasta que Yami regresara, y después de unas llamadas a sus casas, no hubo problema alguno.

Las horas pasaban como si nada dentro de la casa Moto, Yugi ya había despertado después de algunos minutos y se unió al grupo para hacer sus deberes sentados sobre la alfombra de la sala... todo estaba muy tranquilo...

Cuando al fin terminaron, comenzaron a hablar acerca de los preparativos para la llegada del bebe, especialmente, el lugar donde seria su habitación, y en breve esto se convirtió en el punto principal de la conversación...

Tea: que tal si le hacen un cuarto pequeño al lado del suyo, así podrán estar cerca de el y escucharlo por si le pasa algo, he notado que hay un espacio libre en el techo, ahí podrían abrir una puerta y construir una habitación como la tuya y de Yami

Joey: no, no creo que eso sea buena idea...

Tristan: por que?

Joey: hey, piensa conmigo... si ellos pueden escuchar al bebe... –y ahora el tono pícaro...- el bebe puede escucharlos a ellos...

Tristan: idiota! Es un bebe! Que crees que va a saber de esas cosas?

Joey: oye, no siempre va a ser un bebe amigo mío...

Yugi: ... –completamente sonrojado, lo único que podía hacer ante tales comentarios era guardar silencio...

Tea: hay, ya dejen de pelear y piensen en alguna buena idea!

Tristan: hey! que tal si le hacen la habitación en el patio! Así no tendrían ese problema y además no habría que preocuparse de que se lastime bajando las escaleras...

Tea: pero y Martha? Donde viviría ella?

Joey: es cierto... he... oye Yug... a propósito de la coneja...

Yugi: he?

Joey: ya pensaste que vas a hacer con ella?

Yugi: por que? Que tiene de malo Martha?

Joey: pues que tiene pelo! Y el pelo de los animales no es bueno para las embarazadas, y tampoco para ti. Cuando mi mama iba a tener a Serenity regalo a mi gato pelusa por que dijo que el animal tenía gérmenes y enfermedades y que no debía respirar el pelo que soltaba

Yugi: pero... Martha es mi mascota... no puedo regalarla...

Tea: mmm... bueno, por que no me la prestas y yo te la cuido hasta que el bebe tenga al menos un año, así ya no habrá peligro con ella y la tendrás de vuelta cuando puedas estar cerca sin correr ningún riesgo...

Yugi: en verdad, Tea?

Tea: claro! Yugi, si te lo estoy ofreciendo es por que lo haré con mucho gusto!

Yugi: pues, de nuevo muchas gracias... –en ese momento sonó la puerta y se escucho la voz de Yami saludar desde la planta baja...- ha! Yami! Estamos arriba en la sala, Yami!

Yami: huf! El señor Carter estuvo algo acelerado este día con el nuevo cargamento de escrituras y piezas desenterradas que llego el fin de semana, y ustedes como han pasado la tarde?

Joey: genial, estábamos hablando de donde estará la habitación del bebe pero no hemos podido decidirnos...

Yami: ha, y que ideas han tenido...?

Tea: mmmm... nada bueno...

Yami: bueno... yo estaba pensando en decirle a Yugi ayer pero ya era tarde

Yugi: bueno, puedes decirnos ahora

Yami: creo que podríamos redecorar la habitación de huéspedes que esta al lado de la habitación de tu abuelo, así cuando crezca podemos dejarlo ahí y tu abuelo lo escuchara si necesita algo

Joey: claro! Como no se nos ocurrió eso?

Yugi: mmm... no se... no me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo y no saber que le pasa... mi abuelo ya es muy viejo y quizás ni se de cuenta de lo que le pase al niño cuando ya sea tiempo de que tenga su habitación...

Tristan: mmm... ha! –chasquea los dedos- lo tengo! Por que no compras uno de esos intercomunicadores para bebes? Pones uno en tu habitación y otro en la del bebe, y si le pasa algo lo sabrán de inmediato!

Yugi: bueno... no se...

Yami: creo que es una buena idea Yugi, los he visto en el almacén cerca del museo, podría comprar un juego mañana de regreso a casa, además el bebe tendrá que crecer y no vamos a estar siempre pegados a el... creo que es una buena forma de empezar a darle su independencia...

Yugi: de verdad lo crees así Yami... –sin responder, Yami se le acerca a Yugi, y se sienta a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro...

Yami: claro que lo creo...

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo asiente...

Yami: escucha... se que ahora parece difícil alejarte del bebe... esta creciendo dentro de ti y entiendo que lo sientas como parte de ti por que en cierta forma lo es, pero el bebe también será una persona y tendrá su propia vida... no siempre vamos a estar a su lado...

Yugi: ...supongo que tienes razón...

Yami: hey, ahora no tienes que preocuparte de eso... pasaran algunos meses antes de que bajemos la cuna que le compraremos de nuestra habitación a la suya, y años antes de que deje de necesitar que lo cuides, o aun de que deje de necesitar que le ofrezcamos un hogar... –Yugi solo miraba atentamente a Yami sin pronunciar palabras- oye, las cosas no están pasando tan rápido... disfrútalas... recuerdas...?

Yugi: mmm... si... jijijij... lo siento... creo que me estoy volviendo más sensible últimamente...

Joey: jajaja, eso no es nada viejo, espera a que te afecte el síndrome del humor por el embarazo, entonces si tendremos que cuidarnos de ti, jajajaja

Tea: bien, ya es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos ya que Yami esta aquí pero que te parece si mañana nos quedamos a ayudarte a decorar la habitación?

Yugi: claro, seria divertido

Tristan: y de que color pintaremos la habitación? Por que la vamos a pintar, verdad?

Yami: heee... bueno, yo preferiría poner un tapiz... creo que durara menos el aroma del pegamento que el de la pintura, y además así se vera mejor la habitación. Tu que piensas, Yugi?

Yugi: pues... aun no sabemos que va a ser el bebe... podríamos comprar un tapiz blanco con dibujos de juguetes como ositos o pelotas... algo que no sea solo para niño o niña...

Joey: bien, mañana podemos ir juntos a elegir el que mas te guste y después venimos a ayudar a Yami a pegarlo, después de todo no sería bueno para ti estar en medio del aroma a pegamento...

Yugi: esta bien... pero cuando se seque yo ayudo a arreglar los adornos!

Yami: Yugi –lo abraza- claro que si, tú vas a ayudarnos a hacer muchas cosas... pero solo te evitaremos hacer las que no sean buenas para tu salud durante este tiempo... entendido, koibito?

Yugi: jijijijij, entendido...

Tristan: bien... ya nos vamos... nos vemos mañana

Yugi: si, cuídense mucho

Tea: no te levantes, nosotros podemos cerrar la puerta –después de la platica del día anterior, Yami decidió darle al grupo el duplicado de las llaves de la casa, y ahora ellos habían sacado otros dos y cada quien tenia uno por si se ofrecía alguna emergencia y debían entrar rápido- que descanses, Yugi

Joey: pasaremos por ti mañana a la misma hora

Yami: hasta mañana

Todos: hasta mañana!

Yami: ... –silencio...- Yugi...

Yugi: si, Yami?

Yami: ya cenaste?

Yugi: ...no... –respondió con algo de miedo...

Yami: entonces... ay sabes lo que sigue... verdad?

Yugi: snif... si... –mientras ambos se levantaban para ir a la cocina, Yugi ya se temía el tipo de cena que iba a recibir... ahora no solo Yami quería verlo descansar siempre... también quería verlo comer alimentos naturistas y platillos hechos con verduras cosidas sazonadas con aderezo de espinacas... pero como siempre, y aunque no le negaba los platillos que le gustaban, ese agregado no se lo podía negar por mas que quisiera... Yami era muy insistente... y al final, la frase siempre era... "todo sea por el bebe..." pero la obsesión de Yami por el embarazo estaba empezando a molestar a Yugi... y ya era solo cuestión de tiempo para verlo explotar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente, ya todos estaban listos después de la escuela en al casa-tienda. Habían comprado un lindo tapiz con dibujos de diminutos osos, justo como quería Yugi, y mientras este descansaba recostado en el sofá de la sala para reponer fuerzas con una siesta, Tea, Joey y Tristan ayudaban a Yami a colocar el Tapiz, lo cual estaba resultando algo mas difícil de lo que esperaban, pero se estaban esforzando por darle una gran sorpresa a Yugi cuando despertara y viera que el color verde limón de la habitación había tornado en un bello y luminoso tapiz con aquellas hileras de ositos...

Paso el tiempo y el grupo seguía trabajando incansablemente, y ya casi todo estaba terminado, pero del lado de Yugi este solo sonreía entre sueños... que estaría soñando? ...seguramente algo acerca del bebe... de tenerlo ya con el y de abrazarlo y cuidarlo como el tesoro mas importante de su vida... y hasta quizás... con su abuelo... su dulce y paciente abuelo... quien lo había criado desde hacia ya tantos años después de que su madre murió cuando el apenas era un niño pequeño... o quizás soñaba con "pasar tiempo" con Yami...? No... Seguramente soñaba con el bebe... eso debía ser... soñaba con su bebe... una vez que ya hubiera nacido...

Yugi... Yuuugiiiii... –se escucho de repente... quien era...? –Yugiii... despierta Yugi...

Yugi: hee... hee... que...?

Yami: somos nosotros Yugi... –dijo el más alto de los dos chicos tan parecidos... muy suavemente...

Yugi: mmm... amigos...? –pregunto Yugi sentándose en el sillón mientras tallaba sus ojos...

Tea: Yugi... te tenemos una sorpresa...

Yugi: he...? –Yugi estaba curioso... que hora era? Que seria esa sorpresa? Y por que todos sus amigos sonreían...?- que sorpresa es...? –todo lo que podía imaginar Yugi era que sus amigos habían comprado en secreto al cuna para el niño, pero estaba tan fuera de si, no tenia noción del tiempo y no se imaginaba que la habitación de su bebe ya estaba lista...

Joey: solo ven con nosotros y lo veras...

Yugi: hee... –Yugi miro a todos, uno por uno, y al final a Yami muy profundamente, y después de que este asintió en ademán, se levanto del sofá y siguió a sus amigos hasta la habitación de huéspedes que ahora estaría esperando para recibir a su hijo...

Yami: cierra los ojos koibito –pidió Yami antes de marcar el paso a la habitación, de modo que Yugi aun no sospechara nada... y este atendió pero su curiosidad seguía aumentando...

Yugi: que es amigos? –preguntaba sonriendo, ya que con tanto misterio debía de ser algo realmente bueno...- he, por que nos detenemos? Ya puedo abrir los ojos...?

Yami: ...

Joey: ...

Tea: ...

Tristan: ...

No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie... y sin decir mas, simplemente Yami le descubrió los ojos, apartando sus manos, y lentamente mientas se abrían los grandes parpados de Yugi se fue revelando ante sus orbitas violetas la hermosa habitación ya tapizada, limpia y llena de luz

Yugi: haaa! –Yugi soltó una boqueada- amigos! quedó hermosa! –Yugi entro rápidamente a la habitación, vacía ahora y lista para recibir las cosas del bebe, y se paseo por ella mirando como en cada rincón el tapiz de ositos estaba perfectamente colocado, y también noto que había una franja de madera en la base de la pared... hasta eso habían hecho para adornar la habitación, y aunque ahora la luz de la tarde estaba casi por terminarse, el hermoso atardecer iluminaba con sus rayos rosados y anaranjados la habitación, dejando entrar todo su resplandor a través de la ventana... Yugi estaba simplemente fascinado, y muy, muy agradecido...

Joey: te gusta, amigo?

Yugi: me encanta, Joey! Todo esta precioso! –declaro volteándose de una sola vez

Tea: que bueno Yugi

Tristan: ahora solo falta saber si le gustara al chibi*(1)...

Yugi: jejeje, claro que le gustara, Tristan, estoy seguro de ello

Yami: como lo sabes...? –pregunto Yami, y por un momento, Yugi no dijo nada... solo se toco el vientre frente a sus amigos, acariciándolo por encima de su sudadera... y entonces fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de ella hasta descubrir ligeramente su vientre para seguir acariciándolo... mirando al fin a sus amigos sin dejar de tocar el lugar donde el bien sabia se encontraba su bebe...

Yugi: yo solo lo se...

Ante ese comentario, todos sonrieron y miraron cariñosamente a Yugi... era algo que ninguno de ellos podía explicar... ni Yugi por si mismo podía... y es que, todos sabían que mama y bebe tenían siempre un vinculo especial muy fuerte... y sonaba muy lógico al considerar que estaba uno de ellos dentro del otro... pero de un bebe tan pequeño? De un bebe que ni aun tenia terminaciones nerviosas o latidos en su corazón? Como podía saber algo así Yugi? O mas bien, como podía saberlo tan pronto...? quizás la respuesta era simplemente que no importaba la edad de la criatura... aquel vinculo especial era muy fuerte desde el momento en que existía... y a diferencia de algunas mujeres, Yugi, sin serlo, podía sentir con gran facilidad a su bebe a pesar de ser tan pequeño... y además podía presentir que ciertas cosas le gustarían... y hasta se lograba imaginar vagamente un esbozo de su personalidad... definitivamente, Yugi y el bebe estaban muy conectados... y de una forma inexplicablemente especial...

Aquel era un momento que Yami no iba a olvidar jamás... y era que veía ante sus ojos la imagen de su Yugi, el Yugi que tanto amaba frente a el acariciando a su bebe –de ambos- a través de aquella capa de piel que le protegía, y que lo resguardaba de todo lo que hubiera en el exterior mientras crecía, menos de una cosa, y era algo que estaba presente ahora mismo en la habitación, y esto, se llamaba sencillamente, amor... cariño... dicha... deseo... la calidez humana misma representada en múltiples pero tan parecidos sentimientos... porque todos tenían su origen en un punto común... Kokoro no Shinzo*(2)... "El Corazón de la Mente..."

Yugi volteo la mirada hacia la habitación, y de nuevo volvió a caminar a través de ella, mirándola ilusionadamente cuando noto que la luz de la tarde ya se estaba extinguiendo... así que decidió disfrutar los pocos segundos de luz que quedaban... y en ellos vio muchas cosas vivir y ser ante aquella escasa luminosidad rosada... se vio a si mismo y a su bebe de repente, jugando en la habitación y riendo juntos, y entonces la imagen desaparecía y venia una nueva imagen... también de el y del bebe... y se veía levantarlo en brazos al aire y jugar con el, y entonces bajarlo sobre la alfombra, y verlo correr con sus pequeñas y delgadas piernitas mientras iba tras el, así jugando juntos, hasta que la escena pasaba a través de los muros muy lentamente, yéndose de la habitación junto con la tarde que daba paso a la escasa luz de la noche... mas no yéndose del fondo de su corazón, donde siempre había sido de día desde que aquel bebe había tocado su mundo...

Todo el grupo veía como Yugi, después de esos pocos segundos en que no se dijeron nada, volteaba hacia ellos y les sonreía, y se les acercaba lentamente para abrazarlos... aquel abrazo parecía ser eterno, a pesar de que solo duro segundos, segundos igual como los duraron los últimos rayos del ocaso... y en ellos cada chico tubo un pensamiento distinto... pero a la vez parecido, como su cariño... mas en la mente de Yami, navegaba además otro pensamiento... y este era el temor a lastimar a Yugi o al bebe... pues aquel sentimiento aun habitaba en su corazón...

CONTINUARA...

Mini diccionario Japonés-Español

Chibi = Pequeño

(2) Kokoro no Shinzo, explicación: Shinzo significa corazón en japonés, pero es el corazón del cuerpo, y Kokoro es el corazón espiritual o la mente, ya que los japoneses ven una relación no muy diferente si no es que igual entre lo que son estos dos términos, así que hablar de corazón es hablar de mente. Y en este caso yo propongo el decir que el origen de estos sentimientos es el corazón espiritual mental, ya que en si, decir solo corazón es referirse al corazón humano, el cual pienso nos referimos a el como el origen de los sentimientos por que cuando nos emocionamos, entristecemos o nos asustamos, es el corazón el que se exalta, pues a través de el se manifiestan nuestros latidos y emociones según aceleran las sustancias en la sangre, pero no podemos olvidar que sin mente no habría esto, mas la mente esta dada por complejas reacciones que suceden en nuestro cerebro a través de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, sin embargo, esto esta conectado, así que es mente y corazón y no se puede separar del alma, sin perder los sentimientos. Por tanto, mi forma simple de decir todo esto es "Kokoro no Shinzo" ya que "Kokoro" es una palabra con un extenso significado en el idioma japonés por mismo abarcar el corazón espiritual y la mente. Y si me equivoco en mi traducción, pues corríjanme! Porfas! No nada mas me digan que no esta bien!


	7. No me daba cuenta de todo tu sufrimiento

Gracias Tsukayama, Radfel, Heero Kun, Amazona Verde, Shylfhiel, Nashitotayo, xanxisk y Ceres Anderwelt Diethel por sus reviews! Y muchísimas gracias también a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron ánimos por lo de la última ves, se los agradezco mucho :-) pero ya se me paso y aun mejor, estoy más feliz por que me entere de que habrá una nueva saga de Yu-Gi-Oh! si! Yu-Gi-Oh! R! haaaa!

:-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

bueno, siguiendo con el asunto este, paso a responder sus reviews:

Amazona: pues la verdad amiga (si! Amiga! Yugi R! dile adiós a la depre! aunque ya le había dicho adiós antes pero este es como 3236343453 adiós! Jajaja! Así como dice Radfel!) Heishi no siente ningún tipo de atracción por Joey, de hecho me sorprendió la conclusión a la que llegaste, jejeje, pero si, supongo que se presta a mal interpretaciones, y sobre el embarazo, en realidad Yugi siente así de fácil a su bebe por que el es una persona muy sensible y muy conectado con asuntos espirituales... (JAJAJAJA, A POCO NO?) es algo especial de su personalidad lo que le permite eso.

Shyfhiel: de hecho no había pensado para nada en hacer un Yuri en vez de un Yaoi alguna vez pero en cuanto leí tu sugerencia la anote, jejeje, tendré algo así reservado por ahí. Y sobre los pechos de Yugi, en fin, no todo podía ser perfecto pero no creo que al bebe le moleste la alimentación con biberón, además, imaginare la escena de Yugi dándole el biberón a su bebito en brazos! kawai!

Nahitotayo: si se lo que significa la x, lo que digo es que no estoy muy segura de captar lo que me quieres dar a entender... aunque tengo una idea pero sinceramente no lo creo... sabes... el yuri no es exactamente de mi preferencia... -_-, pero gracias por tu revió y el apoyo, jejeje, ojala lo sogas leyendo!

Ceres Anderwelt Diethel: pues si, al principio hay muchas escenas de sexo pero eran necesarias en la trama... o sea... alguien tiene una mejor idea de cómo hacer un bebe entre dos hombres sin provocar un escándalo? Además de que eso le cayo mejor a la parejita que un tubo de ensayo, jejejejajaj, gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este cap! (Yami: no creo que me vaya a gustar a mí... T_T) jejeje, sip, a el no le agradara tanto... en fin...

LEAN! Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

P.D. Radfel, estoy leyendo tu historia de UME y la verdad es que me encanta! Jajaja, me hace reír mucho y me tiene en suspenso, a pesar de tener una narrativa sencilla la trama es envolvente y me gustan tus ideas, como los apodos de los chicos, jejeje, ese fic (y no se los demás) es una buena muestra de lo que tu eres, jajaja, leer ese fic es casi como platicar contigo! Lastima que no te mande review cuando aun estaba en proceso de publicación pero aun así es genial :-)

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 7-No me daba cuenta de todo tu sufrimiento...

Era ya tarde en la noche dentro de la casa Moto... todo lo que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la tranquilidad, y el único movimiento perceptible en cada habitación era el ligero bamboleo de las sombras... cada rincón de la casa estaba matizado por aquella aura ligeramente espeluznante color azul noche... pero mientras en la planta baja todo daba señas de dormir en perfecta paz, había una habitación de entre todas las de la casa donde sucedía lo contrario... la habitación de Yami y Yugi... dentro de ella, yacían recostados los dos muchachos como las únicas dos personas que ahora habitaban el recinto, pero a diferencia del sueño sereno y relajado al que Yugi le tomaba la invitación, era Yami quien aun no había podido conciliar el suyo...

Al fin después de tanto, Yami se sentó repentinamente en la cama, fastidiado por su reciente sesión de insomnio, y esperando no haber despertado a Yugi con su brusco movimiento, lo que para su suerte, había sido así...

Cada noche desde hacia ya varios días, Yami había estado teniendo problemas para dormir, y se le empezaba a complicar cada vez mas... no había pasado mucho desde la vez en que el y los chicos colocaron el tapiz para la habitación del bebe, y el aun mantenía su ritmo de actividades para darle oportunidad de descansar a Yugi, lo cual no significo ningún problema desde un principio, pero era importante que pudiera dormir bien para tener suficiente energía con la cual cubrir las actividades de Yugi por las mañanas y las tardes, casi la noche, pero al no conseguirlo, aquellos despertares nocturnos habían pasado de ser un problema a convertirse en una verdadera amenaza...

Por un momento, Yami se encontró de nuevo a si mismo en aquella situación que no paraba de repetirse... sentado en la cama al lado de Yugi, pensando en su mal y en todas sus preocupaciones, en todos sus temores, y encontrando cada vez que no había salida siguiendo de aquel ciclo si seguía por ese camino... y entonces su paciencia llego al limite, y decidió hacer algo diferente para variar, puesto que nunca le había gustado que se le cerrara el paso, y aun mas si era el mismo el que se colocaba entre la espada y la pared, así que dando un nuevo giro a todo esto, se levanto de la cama pasando cuidadosamente sobre Yugi, y se dirigió con gran sigilo escaleras abajo hasta el segundo piso...

Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yami estaba en un pleno desorden... no lograba poner una idea en su lugar mientras estuviera en la casa, pues todo lo que veía le recordaba a Yugi, al bebe, al embarazo que tan temprano que seguía corriendo, y en fin, todas aquellas cosas de las que se sentía responsable y temeroso de no ir a hacer bien... al fin Yami se encontró tocando el piso, y sin saber que mas hacer se dirigió a la habitación del bebe, deteniéndose en la entrada y recargando su mano contra el delgado marco de madera...

La habitación se veía tan linda como siempre, ya con algunas cosa dentro que el y los demás, incluyendo Yugi, habían ayudado a hacer, y en un momento la atención de Yami se enfoco únicamente el mueble cerca de la ventana... era un pequeño buró que antes había estado en esa misma habitación sin mucho cuidado, pero que ahora estaba arreglado y adornado con tallados de animalitos alrededor de las orillas en la base superior... igual que antes Yugi se sintió muy feliz por todo, sin embargo por cada nueva cosa que hacían, Yami sentía como mas peso iba recayendo sobre su ser entero... sentía que el mundo se le vendría enzima en cualquier momento y entonces, al ya no poderlo soportarlo este caería sobre el, dejándolo hundido al saber que por su culpa y su debilidad Yugi perdería a su bebe... y el bien sabia que su pequeño compañero jamás se repondría si llegara a perder a su niño... y es que lo deseaba tanto que... a veces Yami creía que lo deseaba incluso mas que el mismo... mas de lo que se podría lograr imaginar...

Cada día era una constante dicha y a la vez una constante tortura ver a Yugi acariciarse el vientre, sonreír a solas y recostarse para hablarle a su bebe cosas que ni aun podía escuchar... o eso creía el... pero no podía explicar aquellos sentimientos... se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez inmensamente asustado e inseguro... pero por que? Todo lo que debía hacer era dejar a Yugi descansar encargándose de sus tareas, y tratar de abstenerse por ambos de tener relaciones... y era por ambos por que el debía ingeniárselas para convencer a Yugi de lo contrario aya cada y cuando que le venían deseos de un poco de intimidad... puesto que definitivamente aun se mantenía firme en su decisión de no decirle la verdad para no darle trisas, ansiedades o preocupaciones... Más aun así aquel temor seguía creciendo y creciendo, y lo que había empezado como una pequeña preocupación se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión a la que no le tenía miedo, sino puro pánico... pavor... TERROR...

Estremeciéndose en un segundo al retomar la cuenta de todas aquellas cosas, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la habitación, habiendo decidido que necesitaba salir y despejar su mente, tomar un poco de aire fresco... quizás pasear por ahí sin rumbo en los alrededores... no lo sabia, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, todo lo que deseaba era salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible... lejos de las presiones... lejos de su miedo... y... lejos de Yugi...? Yami solo tomo su abrigo y sus zapatos del armario junto a la salida de la casa, y abriendo la puerta sin dudarlo se apresuro a alejarse de su hogar...

Por algunos minutos Yami se sintió algo incomodo del frió que helaba en la ciudad en aquellas horas... era casi difícil creer que estando en verano pudiera hacer tal clima en la noche... pero el ya bien sabia que el mundo podía ser muy cruel... y mientras caminaba cada vez adentrándose mas en avenidas transitadas y callejuelas llenas de mendigos, vagabundos y maleantes, no sabia mas que darse la razón...

Al fin durante aquellos primeros instantes e impresiones salidos de la vagancia, Yami decidió que debía regresar a casa, pues Yugi podía despertarse y necesitar algo, y se preocuparía mucho si no lo encontraba... y si entonces trataba de buscarlo? Y se precipitaba y le pasaba algo? Que tal si sufría un accidente y se lastimaba o le causaba algún daño al bebe? NO! de nuevo estaba presionándose... no podía regresar ahora... su mente aun era un intrincado revoltijo... todo un rompecabezas... como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo... como no lo había sido en todo un año desde que sus amigos le regalaron sus memorias y su libertad... sus amigos... les debía tanto... pero por que ahora no le bastaba su compañía y apoyo para salir adelante... la respuesta quedo entonces muy clara... era por que estaba mintiendo... por que no estabas siendo honesto con su única familia... que eran su Yugi y sus amigos...

Sin noción ni cuenta de cómo había llegado a las maltrechas y violentas calles de la colonia en la que estaba ahora, Yami se detuvo a ubicarse a si mismo, y supo que había ido a dar en su interminable divagar mental y físico al lugar de mas baja reputación de Dominio... la colonia del malecón...

Por supuesto que ese no era el nombre de la colonia, pero es que era un lugar tan poco deseable para estar que la gente no entraba ahí si se dignaba de escuchar a la razón, así que simplemente le ubicaban por estar situado a un lado del muelle, pero para Yami no había razón de estar asustado, ya que el bien podía defenderse con su magia, y había visto y sentido cosas perores en sus mas de cinco mil años de existencia...

De repente y prestando su atención a un lado suyo, Yami noto que ligeramente oculto tras algunas casuchas se encontraba una cantina, donde según se veía se daba pasada y cabida a gente de la clase mas baja... y entonces noto el hecho de que cada persona en lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la barra estaba sosteniendo deprimentemente un baso con alcochol, que había de ser cerveza...

A Yami en cuestión de segundos le vinieron grandes deseos de probar un poco de vino... y recordó aquel dulce liquido que tanto había probado en su anterior vida, y entonces su mente solo pudo centrase en aquel pasado sentimiento de seguridad reconfortante que le producía la bebida... siempre la había bebido en sus opulentos tiempos de faraón durante cada ocasión ya fuera de gran importancia o en las platicas entre comidas mas irrelevantes a persistir en las escrituras...

Pero... esperen un momento... que demonios era lo que estaba pensando...? alcochol? Beber alcochol? Por que deseaba beber alcochol cuando no lo había echo en poco más de cinco milenios? Aunque, claro, recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que le solía gustar y en un ligero sentimiento, necesitar, pero después de tanto tiempo sin bebida ni comida, y habiendo llegado a un nuevo mundo donde sus gustos habían tenido que cambiar y adaptarse tan drásticamente a cosas que nunca había probado... por que era entonces que ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en que deseaba conseguir un poco de vino?

Sin darse el más mínimo tiempo a ser sincero y aceptar que solo deseaba tener aquella dulce bebida para ocultarse de sus problemas, Yami retomo el paso y se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada abierta de la cantina...

Vino... deseaba tanto saborear el reconfortante y maravilloso vino... el que fuera... no importaba, pero... el ya sabia que aquella era una bebida muy sofisticada y costosa... y no podía permitirse por mas que lo deseara el gastar el dinero que el y Yugi ahorraban para su bebe en un capricho, pero dándole vueltas al asunto por un momento, decidió que no importaba si solo se costeaba un poco de aquella cerveza barata... y es que si la bebía un vagabundo al que el bien podía haber llamado antes un pordiosero, entonces, por que no la iba a poder beber el altísimo Faraón, bendecido hijo de los dioses y protegido de Ra...? Yami estaba tan fuera de si y tan confundido que pensaba las mas increíbles excusas... el jamás se había solapado con semejante soberbia...

Al entrar a aquel escondrijo, cueva de limosneros y maleantes, Yami dio un vistazo rápido a su presente panorama, y se dio cuenta como las miradas de cada persona en el lugar ahora lo observaban... por un breve lapso todas las actividades parecían haberse detenido ligeramente... y solo para observarlo a el... y después, pasada la completa ojead a su nuevo visitante que era el, la actividad retomo su rumbo, y fue cuando Yami sintió que era un mejor momento para conocer a fondo aquel lugar, antes de beber sin cautela una bebida en la que le pudieran fácilmente dar veneno...

Este periodo en que Yami investigo con su mente los hechos a su alrededor, fue tan solo el de la duración de sus pasos hacia la barra tras la que estaba el cantinero... un hombre grande y frondoso de carnes... feo como no había visto otro antes... algo simplemente dañino a la vista de los menos firmes... pero su atención debía ahora ocuparse de otros detalles mas importantes... como los bazos en los que los mugrientos hombres de ahí se servían... el intercambio de mano a mano de pequeños fajesillos de billetes a cambio de esto o aquello... las condiciones del lugar... los olores, las texturas, las sombras, las ínfimas señales de advertencia en el sentimiento de aquella atmósfera... y hasta el sabor del aire que ahí se respiraba...

Al dar sus últimos pasos fue que Yami termino su análisis con una simple y satisfactoria conclusión... aquel lugar era solo para el pudiera costearse su estancia... si estabas ahí era por que querías conseguir algo, y los que ya habían entrado querían dártelo a cambio de dinero... un coexistir obligatorio... mas no significaba que solo ambicionaran eso... debías tener mucha cautela... y no esperar mas de lo que esperaban los mal vivientes de aquel agujero...

Al fin en la barra, Yami tomo asiento en uno de los derruidos y viejos banquillos de madera, y al instante el cantinero que antes vio se le acerco, y con solo la mirada le hizo entender que quería saber su pedido... no era un lugar donde se fuera muy amable...

Yami: ...que tienes para beber...? –pregunto Yami con gran confianza, sin verse intimidado por la presencia de servidor...

Cantinero: ...cerveza... alcochol puro... ampolletas... polvos... pastillas... leche... –y la ultima palabra fue acompañada de una atemorizante y lujuriosa mirada... después de la cual Yami pudo ver como al tipo se le salía el pene de entre sus guangos pantalones, y como se le iba recorriendo ligeramente la piel en los segundos en que el debía dar respuesta a su decisión de la cartilla...

Yami: grr... quiero un trago de cerveza... –le avienta el dinero sobre la mesa, hablando tras que se separaban los tres billetes- y guárdate esa cosa...

Cantinero: ... –el hombre al que Yami había despreciado simplemente lo miro como acostumbrado a la vida ruda, dejando escuchar un pequeño respirar que mas bien parecía un gruñido, y guardándose de nuevo el desagradable miembro dentro de la ropa, Yami pudo ver como antes de eso pequeñas capas de lonja sobre lonja caían una sobre otra antes de se cubiertas por la sucia tela... Yami estaba asqueado y algo ofendido... pero sabia a lo que venia y lo que quería... y ese era parte del precio para obtenerlo...

Al fin entonces, vio como el cantinero tomaba uno de los bazos de cristal grueso de las repisas traseras a el, y entonces bajaba el brazo a alcanzar algo, que al asomarlo a la vista resulto ser una botella de cerveza, de una marca que jamás había visto u oído nombrar... carrel? Castrechl? Estaba escrita de tal forma y en tal lenguaje que Yami ni siquiera podía pronunciarla o imaginarse como se podía pronunciar... pero luego la botella fue levantada e inclinada junto a su baso, lista para vaciar su contenido... pero en lugar de ver el color cobre de aquel liquido ir fluyendo suavemente, lo que Yami vio fue un asqueroso y espumoso escupitajo caer de mas alto de la botella hasta legar a descansar en el fondo de su baso... y luego la mirar al cantinero, este torció los labios en una mueca que la mayoría no podría haber alcanzado a descifrar, pero el supo que se trataba de una sonrisa que llevaba implícito el supuesto "saber" donde uno cree dominar una situación, y lo que le siguió fue el correr del liquido que antes había esperado...

*TUMP* -sonó el baso que ahora el cantinero ofrecía a Yami... y su mirada le indicaba que esperaba que lo bebiera así... entonces este le tomo de la mano con su otra libre... y se la acaricio con un ansia grotesca y desagradable... mientras la iba levantando junto con el baso hasta que se lo coloco dentro de su palma...

Yami: ...

Yami parecía no reaccionar de alguna forma ante tan intrigante invitación... a cualquier otro le habría resultado como el principio de un gran temor al preverse a lo que aquello le llevaría, e incluso al cantinero le extraño por un momento, mas sus facciones no cambiaron, pero escasos segundos en que cruzaron miradas eran toda la gama de significados que se necesitaban intercambiar para comprender uno, la firmeza del otro, y el otro, el desconcierto del primero...

Entonces Yami fue moviendo su mano hasta hacer al cantinero sostener el baso con la cerveza, y después se libero de la prisión de aquellos dedos para apretar la muñeca del desagradable hombre frente a el... y comenzó a apretarla cada vez un poco mas, sin que pareciera haber protesta por parte del contrario... pero al dejar de apretar, con sus fuerzas que no eran mas impresionantes que las de un hombre normal, el cantinero al que le sostenía los huesos de aquella sección, comenzó a dejar ir de su rostro la seguridad plena de las previas experiencias a las que estaba acostumbrado, y comenzó a formar una curva con sus labios que indicaba el pesar de mantener el temple firme en los nervios mientras se lidiaba con el dolor... dolor que fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta comenzar a matizarse de calor... quemante calor y ardor, hasta ver el punto en que sus gruñidos se habían levantado necesariamente al hacer frente a tal experiencia, que parecía seguiría cambiante cuando fuera del área que rodeaba la blanca y fina piel de Yami comenzaba a enrojecerse, y entonces quedaba notoria al lado del resto de aquella capa gruesa, granulosa y áspera piel morena y sucia...

Yami: ...sírveme en un baso limpio, maldito... - *ordeno* Yami con voz retante y poderosa... poderosa por que sonaba como la de alguien orgulloso que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería... alguien acostumbrado a convivir con la escoria mas baja que se pudiera citar... alguien que estaba dispuesto a retar al mismo demonio, oculto en las sombras... si no es que ya lo había hecho... y lo que ese cantinero no sabia, es que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad...

Haciendo el esfuerzo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, aquel corpulento hombre concentro sus fuerzas en su mano, y la libero de un jalón, dejando caer el baso de cristal al suelo y alertando a los criminales sentados en las mesas enfiladas junto a la pared del pequeño pasillo, como si de una cafetería común se tratara, y entonces se levantaron los mas cercanos en posición de reto conducente a un pleito seguro, a diferencia de Yami, quien permaneció de espaldas, sentado en su silla, pero fueron detenidos por una señal a alzado de la mano del cantinero, y regresando a sus asientos tras un palmeado de ellas, las miradas no cesaron aun por unos pocos segundos, tras los que el cantinero sirvió con reserva y naciente odio la cerveza, una vez mas, en un baso limpio...

Después de eso, Yami no le quito la mirada al hombre que le había servido hasta que este se retiro a atender a otros clientes que según veía el tipo de trato, ya eran veteranos... entonces lentamente, Yami comienzo a beber su cerveza, esta vez inmerso en sus pensamientos, mas de aquella impresionante forma en que el solía ser siempre, manteniendo sus instintos despiertos, como si fueran a reaccionar en forma de un reflejo manejado por el subconsciente, dejando desenvolverse con libertad a los mas apremiantes pensamientos de la mente consiente...

Saboreando por un momento el nuevo sabor que degustaban sus papilas, Yami alejo el baso de la cerveza, y mientras ahora la humedad de aquel liquido brillaba ligeramente, y aun después de que el recipiente hubo tocado la madera de la barra, la quijada de Yami seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, dejando saber a cualquiera que viera aquello que Yami seguía saboreando el alcochol que había pasado por sus labios... el primero en mas de cinco mil años...

En realidad, aquella era una cerveza muy mala, un insulto y decepción para reiniciarse en el vano y efímero mundo del bebedor... pero para Yami no tenía importancia... seguía siendo alcochol... y el alcochol en cualquier forma... seguía siendo un consuelo... un engañoso y mortal consuelo... mas detrás de aquel claro sabor de una cerveza corriente, había algo... un toque especial... un escaso y apenas perceptible sabor que parecía atraer a tomar mas para seguirlo percibiendo, aun entre aquel sabor mas fuerte y preponderante... y quizás era eso, pensó Yami, lo que hacia a aquella gente seguir pagando por beberla, en lugar de robar otras de mejor calidad... era el truco para que aquella marca desconocida por la gente común, siguiera existiendo... esa era, la cerveza de los mas desgraciados en las calles oscuras de Dominio...

Entonces Yami trago la cerveza, y miro su baso con ojos brillantes, como iluminado... pero no... se trataba solo de un profundo pensamiento... la mezcla de sustancias que componían aquella cerveza era como la razón de estar en ese lugar y de beberla de todos aquellos en la cantina... de todos... ese sabor... claro en su mayor porcentaje... borroso en su oculta pero descubierta atracción... así como aquellos hombres tenían las razones por las que habían fracasado y seguían fracasando en su vida muy claras, también las tenían muy borrosas... era una mezcla en la que ellos mismos no se dejaban admitir, olvidar... y finalmente... sanar... y levantarse... todas las cartas estaban puestas juntas... unas en gran cantidad... otras en menor... siendo desgraciadamente la menor, la que contenía las ansiadas respuestas... y cada hombre que iba a beber y hundirse en la miseria ahí, iba irónicamente a buscar la salida sin querer abrir los ojos... así era como se sentía Yami... pero a pesar de ver aquella metáfora tan enredada que formaba el complejo entramado de su significado, Yami no se contaba a el mismo entre los hombres que iban a beber ahí por esas razones... y no por que quisiera negarlo... sino por que no se había dado cuenta... el estaba cayendo cada vez mas y mas sin darse cuenta... y la respuesta para darle solución a su descenso era simplemente ser honesto con los que amaba... pero como siempre lo había hecho, desde que era faraón, se estaba obligando a si mismo a tomar todas las responsabilidades... y aun cuando no le correspondían las ultimas, se estaba incluso obligando a llevar el dolor de los demás... en este caso... el dolor que el no se quería arriesgar a someter a Yugi si le decía que no quería tener relaciones con el...

Yugi... ese pequeño que el amaba siempre había sido tan sensible... ya hora estaba esperando a un bebe... y no a cualquier bebe... sino a su hijo... sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne... de ambos, de los dos, un pedacito de ellos... cuanto mas sensible seria ahora...? Yami nunca había podido predecir en que momentos Yugi malinterpretaría las cosas... era una de las pocas cosas, si no es que la única que no entendía de Yugi... era un niño tan inocente e ingenuo... tomaba siempre muy a pecho las cosas y pensaba en primera instancia lo peor de las situaciones... siempre previniendo haber hecho algo mal... por que? Quizás por que Yugi había sido un niño inseguro casi toda su vida... un niño del que abusaban los chicos en la escuela, y de quien los demás niños se burlaban... un niño sin amigos... que solo había tenido la oportunidad de recibir el calor de Tea en el pasado, pues era la única que le había hablado, pero aun en su confianza no encontró nunca el cariño y seguridad que daba la unión de una fuerte amistad... amistad que no consiguió hasta que lo conoció a el... Yami... hacia solo unos dos o tres años de eso, y quizás era demasiado pronto para que Yugi fuera la persona mas confiada del mundo... esos rasgos de timidez y cautela se habían hecho parte de el, y aunque ahora el fuera alguien mas confiado y determinado, y que contaba con el amor, el apoyo y el cariño de la familia que le rodeaba –su abuelo, Yami, Joey, Tristan y Tea- no dejaban de habitar en el y ser parte de los patrones que lo definían... entonces, si Yami le decía ahora a Yugi que no quería "encontrarse" con el en la cama, como lo tomaría? Que podía pasar por su mente y llegar hasta su corazón si mal entendía el hecho de que Yami lo hacia por el y por el bebe de otra forma...? si ya cuando trataban de concebir al bebe Yugi había pensado lo mas increíble para Yami sobre su vida intima y la novedad en su cuerpo, por que no iba a poder pensar lo peor de la abstinencia de Yami de tener sexo con el...? eso era lo que se había preguntado Yami una y otra vez... hasta decidir que Yugi no debía saber nada... por su propio bien, y el de su hijo...

Yami entonces sintió miedo de verse en la misma situación que aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, sin darse cuenta de que era debido a que el mismo quería alertarse de ser honesto, sin llegar a saberlo realmente... pero teniendo clara su incomodidad, lo único que supo hacer fue levantarse inmediatamente de su asiento, mirar casi como impresionado una pequeña parte de su mas próximo alrededor, y entonces darse la vuelta y salir, llevando tras el las miradas de aquellas personas que ya se encontraban mas en el fondo de lo que el se podía lograr imaginar... seria que ellos pensaban en que Yami, como ellos, también estaba cayendo sin darse cuenta como antes ya lo habían hecho...? o quizás solo miraban las ropas de tienda limpias y bien cuidadas que llevaba puestas, envidiándolas, y alcanzando a deducir que Yami tenia una buena vida al lado buenas personas...? quien sabría decir con certeza aquello, y decidirlo? Era en realidad una existencia muy difícil...

Yami entonces comenzó a caminar a su paso normal, teniendo fijo el rumbo a su casa, donde seguramente aun estaría Yugi, claro... a donde más habría ido? Lo mas probable es que ni aun se hubiera levantado y percatado de su ausencia, pues con el embarazo le había comenzado a dar mas sueño... y entonces Yami acelero el paso, hasta que ya no pudo contener mas su peculiar euforia y comenzó a correr, desesperado por llegar con Yugi... por que quería hacerlo ahora si antes de entrar a la cantina era lo ultimo que deseaba hacer...? por que ahora la mente de Yami estaba razonando las cosas, y lo que podía ver era que tampoco quería que Yugi supiera que había salido a beber... y quizás... quizás aun estaba intentando cubrir su clandestino acto para poder repetirlo... cuando? En unos días? o tal vez mañana...? la única medida clara debía ser... cuando se volviera a sentir como teniendo la vida de Yugi y de su hijo pendiendo de sus hombros...

Minutos mas tarde Yami había llegado a la casa tienda, entrado, subido las escaleras y encerrado apresuradamente en el baño para lavarse y cambiarse la pijama a otra igual para que Yugi no notara el olor que se le había quedado de la cantina... entonces preparo silenciosamente un baño de agua caliente, soportando el agua con sus manos para que no sonara al caer en la tina... y un rato después Yami ya estaba saliendo del baño, seco y limpio para poder dormir al lado de Yugi...

Yami subió cuidadosamente a la cama, en la misma forma como lo había hecho para bajar antes de que se fuera, y casi sintiendo un alivio por no haber sido descubierto, se metió entre las sabanas y se aferro a la calidez que les había dado el cuerpo de su Yugi, deseando con una gran necesidad el hacerlo con él y no con ellas, pero sintiendo aun miedo de eso y prohibiéndoselo a si mismo, decidió dormir como pudiera... "solo"... en su lado de la cama...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo muy pocos días habían pasado desde la noche en que Yami había salido a pensar las cosas que le aquejaban, y al igual que aquella noche, las posteriores no pudo dormir, pero se abstuvo de llevarse a si mismo una vez mas a aquel agujero de miserables y mal vivientes... pero era natural que cada vez se le fuera notando un poco mas que la falta de sueño lo estaba consumiendo... por muy bien que lo estuviera disimulando...

Era la hora del desayuno y Yami había preparado tostadas con mantequilla y huevos revueltos con tomate... Yugi se encontraba comiendo sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mientras observaba las noticias desde ahí hasta la tele que se alcanzaba a asomar de la sala, y estando el de ese lado, del otro estaba Yami limpiando los platos después de haber terminado su comida, ya que Yugi todo lo hacia ahora mas despacio, incluso comer, y fue en esos momentos que una noticia en particular llamo la atención de Yugi, no como a Yami, que seguía limpiando...

"en otras noticias –decía la clásica reportera rubia, que servia a aquel noticiero- se ha sabido de algunos asesinatos en la ciudad de Dominio... la policía y los forenses creen que se trata de un asesino en serie ya que se encontraron ciertas similitudes en cada caso, entre ellas que todas las victimas eran mujeres..."

*CLIP*

Yami: no te hace bien escuchar ese tipo de noticias –Yami había apagado la Televisión- estas esperando un bebe, necesitas mantenerte tranquilo y esas cosas solo te alteraran los nervios...

Yugi: pero Yami... no deberíamos estar prevenidos...? es muy importante tener en cuenta esas cosas... –decía Yugi ya preocupado con lo que había escuchado

Yami: esta bien, no nos hace falta, al fin ya escuchaste que esa persona solo busca mujeres, así que tu y yo no corremos peligro...

Yugi: pero y Tea? Que tal si a ella le pasa algo? Yami-

Yami: Tea estará bien –interrumpió Yami- ella seguramente si esta escuchando esto y se prevendrá tomando las medidas necesarias, pero tu necesitas mucho descanso y para ello tus nervios deben estar en su lugar, esas no son noticias para alguien que esta haciendo un bebe, me entiendes...?

Yugi: mmm... si... te entiendo Yami... discúlpame por insistir, pero es que de verdad esas cosas me dan mucho miedo... y me da aun más miedo no estar preparado para ello...

Yami: haaa... –suspiro- si te dejo terminar de escuchar las noticias te calmaras? –pregunto Yami al darse cuenta de que Yugi ya estaba alterado...

Yugi: ...creo que si... me sentiría mejor si se que es lo que podemos esperar...

Yami: bien... –*CLIP*... de nuevo Yami encendió la Tele- pero cuando se termine te quiero en la sala descansando al menos dos horas... y no intentes subir las escaleras hasta la habitación, si prefieres dormir en la cama llámame para llevarte hasta arriba... esta bien?

Yugi: si Yami... te lo prometo...

Yami: gracias Yugi... –le da un beso en los labios- no sabes lo mucho que me tranquilizas... –entonces ambos se sonríen, y cada uno regresa a sus previas actividades...

"a aquellas personas que viven en dominio, se les recomienda tomar todas las precauciones y no salir de casa durante la noche... y si usted se identifica entre las características de estas mujeres, procure actuar con discreción y mantener puertas y ventanas de casa bien aseguradas... para las noticias matutinas, reporto desde Dominio, Liza Takeushi Cullen... que tenga buen día..."

Yugi: ...

Aquello fue muy breve... claramente Yugi ya se había perdido lo mas importante, pero fuera lo que fuera, y aunque el era un hombre y no una mujer... se sentía muy intrigado... entonces se toco con sus dos manos la pequeña parte que ya había crecido de su vientre, y la acaricio como queriendo proteger a su bebe mientras veía el resto de los informes acerca de aquellas perturbadoras noticias...

Después de eso Yugi apago la Tele... terminó el resto de su desayuno y se dirigió al sofá mas grande de la sala a descansar como se lo había prometido a Yami, sin poder dejar de pensar en aquellos momentos lo que había acabado de escuchar, aun mientras se le iban cerrando los parpados...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo callo la noche, y poco a poco se fueron yendo las horas hasta ser muy tarde ya... todos dormían en Dominio... y en las calles reinaban las sombras... mas de nueva cuenta en la habitación mas alta de la casa Moto había una persona despierta...

Yaciendo ahí, de frente y mirando constantemente al techo, todo lo que el pobre de Yami deseaba era que un poco de sueño tocara su mundo... sus pensamientos estaban casi en la nada... sus ojos perdidos en las texturas de la pared... había pasado tanto tiempo despierto en la oscuridad que sus ojos habían comenzado a divisar las figuras... y el sueño seguía evadiéndolo... o quizás era al revés...?

Parecía que aquella pose inerte carente de descanso se prolongaría toda la noche... o mas bien eternamente... el tiempo seguía pasando... los ojos de Yami no encontraban paz... miraban y miraban sin cesar entre la espera de algo que no llegaba... y una vez mas, así como había sido días antes, Yami se sentó en la cama... se cuestiono a si mismo el valor de su situación... y entonces volteo a ver a Yugi... pocos segundos después Yami estaba retirándose las sabanas e incorporándose sobre el suelo...

Una vez mas se repitió el camino de hacia noches pasadas... las mismas vueltas, los mismos paisajes, las mismas imágenes... Yami sabía perfectamente a donde iba...

Yami: ahí esta... –había llegado a la cantina del malecón...- iré por un trago... –un trago... eso era... simplemente había salido de su casa y dejado solo a Yugi... por un trago... por un pequeño bazo con cerveza... pero... por que? Por que había de ir ahí cuando podría haber comprado una cerveza en cualquier otra parte...? era por el precio...? o por el sabor...? o quizás... solo quizás... había alguna otra razón...? seria que la confusión de Yami lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, a repetir sus actos previos solo para ir en busca de algo que lo había desconcertado pero a la vez lo había hecho sentir diferente? Aliviado? o hasta completamente ajeno a todas sus preocupaciones...? que se podía decir... el hombre estaba esperando un hijo... pero era simplemente sorprendente como el alguna vez gran faraón y dueño de Egipto se encontraba ahora al borde de su propia ruina espiritual al sentirse presa de una inmensa responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros: ...cuidar a su pareja y a su futuro bebe... ahora la pregunta era... por que esto lo afectaba así...?

Una vez mas como antes, al pasar, todas las miradas recayeron sobre Yami, pues sus pijamas brillantes y limpias que se asomaban bajo su abrigo eran lo mejor que se había visto por ahí... entre aquellos hombres miserables Yami era prácticamente un insulto... como quien pasara presumiendo lo que ellos no tenían... y le veían con odio y envidia...

Rápidamente Yami se acerco a la barra, observado ya sin que le perdiese el ojo el cantinero, y sin más dio su pedido...

Yami: un trago –y de nuevo aventó el dinero sobre la barra... entonces el cantinero, sin decir nada, le sirvió lo pedido y recogió con reserva y desconfianza el dinero... aun recordaba lo de la ultima vez, así que no deseaba acercarse mucho a Yami...

Por otra parte, ahora Yami se reprendía a si mismo por haberse permitido llegar a ese lugar una vez mas... pero realmente no había podido evitarlo... por alguna razón... el necesitaba estar ahí... y no por que fuera el único lugar de dominio con esas características, pero era lo que había sentido ahí lo que lo hacia sentir la necesidad de volver...

Pero y Yugi...? se pregunto un momento... aquello seria estar engañándolo...? no... esto lo hacia por que no había encontrado otra forma de conciliar el sueño, sueño que necesitaba con urgencia para poder cuidar a su Yugi... así que lo hacia por el... aun si eso significaba rebajar su voluntad para poder encontrase en semejante escondrijo...

Pasaron los minutos y Yami aun seguía bebiéndose el mismo trago... lo había ido acabando en pequeños sorbos, que bien podía ser lo único favorable de todo aquello, al menos así no se le subiría tan rápido a la cabeza, pues si bien era un hombre acostumbrado a los mejores vinos con considerable frecuencia, el alcohol era alcohol, y podía tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera... aunque Yami no lo hacia así por eso... ni aun la idea le pasaba por la mente, su única razón era que tenia muchas otras cosas en que pensar...

Todo ese rato hasta terminar la cerveza Yami se había hecho muchas preguntas... sobre su conducta, sobre su futuro y el de Yugi, sobre el valor de dejar al pequeño solo en la casa, aun si era seguro... y sobre si debería seguir dejándose caer en aquel lugar... pero al final su confusión fue mas fuerte... no alcazaba a enfrentarse a si mismo para ver la verdad... lo único que sabia era que ir a beber ahí lo hacia sentir mejor... y si el se sentía bien eso era bueno para poder cuidar a Yugi, y si era bueno para Yugi era bueno para el bebe y lo era para todos...

Pero cual era el significado de esas salidas para ir a beber a un barrio tan bajo...? la razón parecía apuntar a que Yami trataba de refugiarse de sus penas en el alcohol... pues este lo hacia recordar sus buenos tiempos en Egipto... pero entonces iba ahí por la melancolía y el abrazo cariñoso de un recuerdo que se escondía entre aquella miseria...? no parecía ser eso el todo de sus razones... había algo mas... pero... que...?

Momentos después de eso Yami había terminado su bebida y dejo el baso sobre la barra, levantándose de inmediato para salir de ahí, de regreso con Yugi...

Muchas miradas dejo atrás mientras hacia su salida... todas llenas de diferentes sentimientos asemejados a los malos deseos y las envidias... pero parecía que nada en su trato uraño con aquel chico de buena vida les daba resultado... sin duda se habían dado cuenta del gran reto que aun se mostraba en su mirada... no sabían por que, pero presentían que era alguien a quien no querrían "encontrarse"...

Fuera de ahí y ya a varias calles de la cantina, Yami iba acercándose cada vez mas a casa, estando ansioso por darse una ducha y recostarse al lado de Yugi... para dormir... "quizás no es tan malo..." pensó Yami, y de esa forma se excuso para permitirse seguir saliendo en aquella forma... "Yugi... te protegeré de cualquier forma..." y así era... Yami estaba decidido a velar por el bien de Yugi, aun si en ello el mismo se conducía a su propia caída... pero la realidad es que el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo equivocado que estaba, y de lo vulnerable que estaba dejando a Yugi al salir y quedarse el pequeño solo en la casa, acompañado solo de un diminuto bebe... mas aquellas rondas nocturnas se seguirían repitiendo... y por muchas noches...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo parecía ir como de costumbre en lo sucesivo... Yugi se levantaba cada mañana a mirar su cuerpo frente al espejo, feliz ya por lo poco que había crecido ya su "pancita..." y aun mas feliz por que cada vez le era mas fácil sentir al bebe, mientras que Yami lo ayudaba en cada momento que le era posible, como si nada malo estuviera pasando... ambos seguían despertando juntos, y, según Yugi, durmiendo juntos también... pero en realidad Yami sabia que no era así...

Al parecer las salidas nocturnas de Yami estaban ayudándolo a conciliar el sueño, y no perdía tiempo en salir de la casa y dejarla a ella y a Yugi bajo llave mientras se iba a la cantina, pues al parecer había encontrado la forma perfecta de evitar reconocer sus problemas...

Una de esas noches, Yami salio a escondidas de la casa-tienda como de costumbre, y anduvo de nuevo el mismo camino de lo que ya se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Los minutos pasaron mientras avanzaba, perdido en su mundo de ideas que ya de por si era una gran encrucijada, cuando como la más sorpresiva coincidencia que alguien fuera a esperar salieron Joey, Tristan y Bakura del extremo de una callejuela cercana...

El trío por un momento siguió dentro de sus propios asuntos, pero apenas al ver la luz del otro camino lograron divisar la inconfundible forma de su amigo...

Joey: jajajaja, no, en serio Tristan? He? Oigan –dijo Joey al captar con su vista a tan conocida persona- que ese no es Yami?

Tristan: si, es el! 

Bakura: pero que esta haciendo por aquí a estas horas?

El escenario ya estaba puesto y las preguntas ya estaban hechas, pero Yami aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, así como tampoco tenia idea alguna de lo diferente que iba a ser aquella noche... uno de los perores temores de Yami estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, pero ni el ni los demás podrían haberlo imaginado...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Y las cosas seguían pasando mientras te

Gracias a Gochi Glay Lover, Radfel, -, Queen Latifa, Ana Alejandra Hirameku y Amazona Verde por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

-: si, de hecho he estado nombrando los capítulos de esa forma intencionalmente para que parezca una canción, jejeje, me preguntaba si alguien lo comentaria alguna vez. Gracias por el review!

Queen: chica! Gracias por el review! Y gracias por dedicarme esa parodia, jejeje, como un perfecto y lindo poema, pero... es mi imaginación o al final de la parodia como que Yami se esta medio burlando de Yugi por decir eso de sus latidos o_0? Me quede con cara de que paso... jejeje, pero ese Yugi loco... no se, me confundí o estaba haciéndolo?

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y que les gusten mucho, y que si no les gusta o algo no les late me digan. HA! Y recuerden, si quieren dejar regalos para Yami y Yugi entre sus reviews del fics de MI ABUELITO ESTA... ESTA VIOLANDOME! Háganlo por que aunque no los pondré ahora si los usare al final del fic, jejejeje, que disfruten este capi y nos leemos en unos días! hasta el próximo fic!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 8-Y las cosas seguían pasando mientras te dejaba sufrir en las sombras...

Yami siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención al resto del panorama, e iba pensando en todos los problemas que tenia o sentía tener cuando de repente escucho detrás de el unas voces lejanas que lo llamaban...

Joey: Yami! –no hubo respuesta- Yami aquí!

Yami: que...? –se percato al fin de la voz y detuvo sus pasos- Joey, y ustedes también? Que hacen aquí?

Tristan: eso es lo que queremos preguntarte –dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba

Joey: si viejo, no se supone que deberías estar en casa, durmiendo con Yugi?

Yami: Salí por que necesito comprar algunas cosas...

Joey: que tipo de cosas? Necesitas ayuda?

Yami: no, de hecho no me tomara mucho tiempo, pronto estaré de regreso...

Tristan: bien, entonces no habrá problema si te acompañamos un rato he? –pregunto sonriente, mas tras de los tres chicos que ahora daban forma a la conversación se encontraba Bakura, observando, reservado como siempre, pero se empezaba a dar cuenta poco a poco de que algo raro pasaba ahí...

Yami: no chicos, así esta bien

Joey: vamos! Que no te de pena, amigo! Que? No confías en nosotros? Jajajaja

Yami: no es eso, es que...

Joey: oye, oye, no se diga mas, iremos contigo, jajajaja, y que es lo que vas a comprar he? Condones? No pensé que cambiarias de opinión tan rápido! Ahora si te servirán mis consejos y los de Tristan!

Yami: NO! –Joey callo sus palabras y los tres amigos quedaron sorprendidos- Joey, ya se los dije a ti y a Tristan, y eso también va para ti, Bakura... No necesito que me acompañen!

Joey: ...lo siento, viejo... no quise-

Yami: hump –exclamo girándose- los veré luego... –y diciendo esas palabras con un tono sereno y ligeramente enfadado, Yami se separo del recién encontrado grupo y siguió su camino al muelle de Domino... sin embargo...

Mientras que Yami había dicho aquellas palabras y se había ido pensando haber terminado el asunto, en realidad esos gritos solo lo habían empeorado todo, y sus problemas con el trío apenas estaban empezando...

Joey: ...Tristan... –hablo el rubio, y entonces ambos intercambiaron miradas... y se asintieron mutuamente...

Tristan: lo notaste, verdad...?

Joey: así es...

Bakura: oigan chicos, de que están hablando?

Joey: no lo notaste, Bakura?

Bakura: que cosa?

Joey: a Yami... lo conocemos desde hace mucho y sabemos perfectamente que estaba mintiendo...

Bakura: mmm... tienes razón... yo también lo note algo raro... creen que le este pasando algo malo?

Tristan: no lo creemos, lo sabemos...

Joey: no se ustedes, pero yo no dejare este asunto aquí... seguiré a Yami para ver a donde va... están conmigo?

Bakura: claro

Tristan: cuenta conmigo

Joey: bien, entonces, andando... "Yami...-pensando-que esta pasando...?"

.-.-.-.-.

Minutos mas tarde ya llegando al malecón, Yami no había visto señas de la presencia del trío y ni aun se preocupaba por buscarla, ya que su único interés en esos momentos era conseguir su objetivo, pero lo que para el ya era normal, para Joey, Tristan y Bakura era simplemente desentonante y horrible al apreciar el panorama... que demonios iba a hacer Yami en un barrio de tan mala muerte como el del malecón? Tristan y Joey conocían bien la vida de la calle y sabían por experiencia que ese era de los peores lugares en que uno podía estar, lo que ya comenzaba a resultarles demasiado sospechoso, pero cuando vieron donde iba a entrar Yami, ya no pudieron contenerse más y les fue urgente salir e interrogar a Yami.

Yami: al fin... –pensando- llegue a-

Joey: detente Yami!

Yami: he...? –volteando

Joey: nos quieres explicar que es lo que vas "a comprar" en la cantina del malecón de Domino?

Yami: me estaban siguiendo? –pregunto Yami ya viéndose enfurecido

Joey: no evadas mi pregunta! Sabes perfectamente que estamos preocupados por ti y que por eso te seguimos... que esta pasando contigo Yami...?

Yami: que qué esta pasando conmigo? Salgo una noche a tomar un poco y por eso significa que esta pasando algo! Solo por una maldita noche?

Joey: una maldita noche? maldición, Yami! Sabes lo fácil que una persona puede perderse en una noche? No me des excusas estúpidas! Yo he estado en este tipo de lugares antes! Acaso crees que me vas a tomar el pelo?

Yami: grrr... por favor, solo váyanse y no se entrometan... están exagerando, yo solo vine a beber, que tiene eso de malo?

Tristan: como que qué tiene de malo? Estas actuando muy raro! Nos mentiste cuando te encontramos hace rato y luego resulta que vienes precisamente a beber a este lugar? Por favor, Yami, no tenemos cinco años...

Yami: grrrrr... iré a tomar un trago y después regresare a la casa... buenas noches... –dijo Yami cortando la conversación y entrando a la cantina, mientras dejaba tras el a unos preocupados Joey, Tristan y Bakura...

Bakura: que le pasa?

Joey: mmm... no se... pero yo no regresare a la cama esta noche sin descubrirlo...

Tristan: si... –por un momento el grupo solo se quedo mirando la entrada de la cantina, antes de que Tristan recordara un punto importante...- ha, oye Joey, no crees que deberíamos y a ver a Yugi?

Joey: ha... si, tienes razón... al parecer Yami va a tardar un poco en salir...

Bakura: mmmm...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey, Tristan y Bakura caminaron con paso normal a la casa de Yugi en completo silencio, cada uno tenia la misma impresión de las cosas pero estaban razonando la información de forma diferente... que es lo que estaría pasándole a Yami para haber ido a beber a un lugar como ese? Y por que no quería que ellos se enteraran...? que era lo que ocultaba? O lo que ocultaba en verdad, según se preguntaban Joey y Tristan que ya sabían del miedo de Yami a lastimar a Yugi y se preguntaban si tendría algo que ver con eso...

Pronto ya se encontraban a solo una banqueta que cruzar para estar en la casa-tienda, pero mientras que en los primeros segundos de eso su ánimo siguió inmutable, fue solo un instante después que se percataron de algo que no era nada normal...

Tristan: oigan, hay alguien entrando a la casa de Yugi!

Joey: Dios, y esta armado! Yugi corre peligro! Vamos! –todo el grupo corrió atrabancándose entre los carros que pasaban con tal de llegar lo mas pronto posible a la casa, pero cuando estaban por llegar el bandido desconocido cerro la puerta tras el...- maldición! Cerro la puerta con seguro! –grito Joey moviendo como loco la manija

Bakura: oigan! Recuerdo que hay otra entrada atrás que el abuelo usa para emergencias! Vamos por ahí!

Tristan: buena idea! Deprisa!

De nuevo el grupo corrió pero al llegar a la puerta dicha se dieron cuenta con terror de que estaba cerrada con candado...

Joey: NO! Esta cerrada, maldición! Yugi! Tenemos que ayudarlo! Ese tipo lo puede lastimar! –dando vueltas al asunto en la búsqueda desesperada de una solución, Joey miro hacia arriba y se le ocurrió algo que si podría darles resultado. Oigan, la habitación de Yugi es la de esa ventana de arriba! Si podemos trepar podemos entrar por ahí forzando el seguro!

Tristan: bien! Yo iré primero y los ayudo a subir –dijo trepándose al primer tejadillo en señal de poner inmediata acción al plan... pero dentro de la habitación de Yugi...

¿?: ... –el hombre que había irrumpido en la casa estaba ahora abriendo la puerta de la pequeña habitación, deteniéndose a la entrada y oculto en gran parte por las sombras... lentamente se acerco hacia la cama, goteando sangre del filo de su cuchillo que debía haber sido usado hace muy poco... y se detuvo al lado de Yugi, observándolo detenidamente...

Yugi: ... –el pequeño frente a los ojos de aquel asesino dormía placidamente como un bebe o un ángel... tranquilo... y en perfecta paz... el único movimiento que hacia era el del subir y bajar de su pecho en cada respiración...

¿?: ...ggghhhh... –un bajo y extraño sonido gutural salio de los labios del intruso, el cual se asemejaba mucho a un jadeo, pero al haber visto a Yugi pareció haber perdido el interés en el tan rápido como lo gano... no llenaba los requisitos para su presa...- ... –el hombre se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación para dejar la casa cuando escucho a Yugi soltar un pequeño gemido entre sueños... lo que de nuevo capto su atención...

Yugi: ...mmm... –sin ser conciente de sus actos, el chico simplemente se giro hasta dar su frente al asesino del que aun no sabia nada, y como un reflejo involuntario parte de su rutina de sueño nocturno, bajo su brazo a la altura de su cintura y se descubrió hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto su pequeño vientre crecido, el cual se acaricio entre sueños sin variar su expresión... pero para su mala suerte ese simple acto era lo único que no debía haber hecho...

¿?: ...de pronto una mueca llena de odio se formo en el rostro del hombre que observaba a Yugi, y agachándose para examinarlo, le termino de bajar la sabana hasta las rodillas y luego le corto el pantalón del pijama con su cuchillo... y le toco aquel pequeño monte que era su vientre... y lo supo... no hacia falta tecnología... sabia que ahí dentro había un bebe, y de inmediato terribles ideas llenaron su mente, y la locura se apodero de el como lo había hecho con la dueña de la sangre que ahora manchaba el filo de su cuchillo... dispuesto a todo y sin ninguna piedad considerada en sus planes, levanto el cuchillo y una sonrisa maniática le apareció dejando ver sus dientes amarillos, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ese bebe y con la de su "mama" en un solo movimiento, y entonces bajo el cuchillo con prisa dispuesto a cobrarse a su victima cuando de repente fue tirado al piso por un peso que parecía aventajarlo por mas de un lado... eran Tristan y Joey!

Joey: maldito bastardo... que le ibas a hacer a ese bebe y a mi amigo...? –murmuro Joey entre dientes, deseando con todo su corazón que Yugi no despertara y se diera cuenta de todo aquello

Tristan: querías aprovecharte de alguien así, por que no te metes con quien si puede defenderse? Haaaa! –grito Tristan mientras le propinaba una cruel paliza a aquel hombre junto con Joey, quien incluso forcejeaba con sus manos y una sola de aquel individuo en un intento por hacerse de su arma, la cual al conseguir rasgo por accidente los músculos en el antebrazo de su dueño original...

Joey: eso te pasa por abusivo! Te lo mereces por haber matado a esas mujeres! Hump! –propinándole un ultimo y terrible golpe, Joey dejo inconsciente al sujeto quien ya no opuso mas resistencia- ...maldito...

Bakura: chicos...?

Joey: he? –volteo hacia Bakura quien estaba cerca de Yugi, aun dormido!- Yugi... Yugi! Como esta? –pregunto levantándose y corriendo hacia su amigo, junto con Tristan

Bakura: aun esta dormido, parece que ese tipo no le hizo nada...

Tristan: por que llegamos a tiempo... vaya, que suerte tuvimos!

Joey: si... –por un momento, Joey se detuvo a analizar las cosas como pocas veces lo hacia, y entonces, dejando la vista que le ofrecía su amigo recostado sobre la cama, miro de nuevo al maleante tras el, y tenso sus facciones en muestra de seriedad y hasta odio...- Tristan, ayúdame a sacar a este tipo de aquí

Tristan: que? No vamos a llamar a al policía?

Joey: si lo hacemos desde aquí Yugi se despertara y lo sabrá todo cuando vengan a inspeccionar... sabrá que Yami salio y que ese tipo estuvo a punto de matarlo... y si eso pasa lo mas probable es que se asuste mucho...

Tristan: ...entonces que propones... –preguntó seriamente el moreno

Joey: ...vamos a sacarlo los dos juntos y a dejarlo en el callejón de la avenida... luego llamaremos a una patrulla desde un teléfono publico... nadie deberá vernos, y escúchame bien Tristan... –y en este punto Joey llego al máximo de su seriedad- Yugi jamás, JAMAS... debe enterarse de esto... entiendes?

Tristan: lo entiendo perfectamente y opino igual que tu... –mirando a Yugi- ...si se enterase eso lo alarmaría... no le hace bien ahora que esta tan temprano lo de su bebe...

Joey: Bakura –dijo de inmediato el rubio en tono de esperar pronta atención a su llamado

Bakura: si? –respondió el albino

Joey: quédate aquí y cuida a Yugi, Tristan y yo iremos a encargarnos de este tipo y después iremos a buscar a Yami

Bakura: si

Joey: bien, ha, y por favor Bakura, limpia un poco la sangre que cayo sobre Yugi y la que esta en el piso... si Yugi despierta inventa algo pero no le digas ni una palabra de lo que paso, entendido?

Bakura: claro...

Joey: entonces ya nos vamos... Tristan... –su compañero asintió y así ambos comenzaron su difícil trabajo... sacar al asesino de la habitación... y deshacerse de el y del cuchillo sin ser vistos...

Pero mientras tanto, Bakura ahora se hacia algunas preguntas... había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que se dijo en esa habitación y por lo visto sus amigos se habían olvidado de que el aun ignoraba los hechos del embarazo de Yugi, y ahora su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas...

Bakura: ...un... bebe...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar del lado oscuro de Dominio, se podía escuchar algo de música de bares por aquí y por allá, y donde uno miraba esperaban las prostitutas por una noche de negocios... eran las mismas escenas que uno veía por esos lugares cada noche, y de ellos, el preferido de estas gentes era la cantina donde ahora bebía Yami...

Se encontraba el sentado en la barra terminado el ultimo sorbo de su trago, y entonces se levanto a observar unos momentos su alrededor ya con mas detalle que las ultimas noches... había algunas cosas que llamaron su atención y quería verlas con detenimiento... lo primero que hizo fue caminar alrededor del lado derecho de la cantina por donde realmente no había hurgado mucho las veces que había ido ahí, y después de ver algunos vasos de diferentes tamaños y formas apilados en cajas, figurillas de demonios y hasta objetos religiosos de procedencia claramente oscura, su mirada se vio atraída por el póster de una mujer desnuda que estaba pegado en la pared, al parecer de hace muchos años... pero no era la mujer lo que le atraía, ni su desnudes, sino el collar que esta llevaba puesto... si... conocía esa forma... y la conocía muy bien... era una cruz que hace tanto tiempo su pueblo solía llevar como símbolo de vida eterna, pero ahora, y tras salir de su reciente fascinación por encontrar un recuerdo en la mente de aquellas gentes por lo que una vez fue su pueblo y como le habían dado su propio uso, sin contar demasiado la interpretación, se pregunto con desmedida curiosidad a que se debía que insultaran de aquella forma sus creencias con la invitación incitante de aquella mujer sexualmente provocativa!... verdaderamente era un insulto, pero el debía calmarse, y recordar que en esta época las cosas ya no funcionaban igual...

Después de eso volteo de nuevo a su alrededor y bueno, ya no había realmente mucho mas que ver, así que decidió regresar a la barra, que ahora estaba llena, y tomar, rompiendo la rutina, un segundo trago...

Yami: uno mas –dijo Yami ofreciendo el dinero

Cantinero: esta lleno, idiota? Que estas ciego...?

Yami: ...

Cantinero: si quieres beber mas ve a al parte trasera –dijo señalando una puerta por donde se podía distinguir una cierta cantidad de luz amarilla... y viendo aquello como su única opción, dudo aun por un momento, y entonces emprendió el paso al lugar señalado.

Al entrar, Yami quedo impresionado, aquel lugar era una habitación que debía medir unos seis por siete metros, y estaba completamente llena de mesas, algunos dos sillones y la barra al fondo... pero lo impresionante no era que en aquella madriguera cupiera semejante espacio, sino que los hombres y mujeres que había ahí dentro se encontraban todos bebiendo, fumando, y hasta copulando en el piso o arriba de las mesas, o unidos en orgías en los viejos sillones que estaban colocados hasta las esquinas... aquella parte del lugar tenia servicio de bailarinas, y era por eso que algunas se acostaban con los clientes si les pagaban bien...

De nuevo salido de la impresión, Yami retomo el paso dentro del lugar y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa vacía a la espera de que alguien lo atendiera... y tan pronto como se sentó, llamo la atención de una de las bailarinas aun con ropa, quien plato el rumbo directo a él acomodándose sus atributos...

Bailarina: hola muñeco... quieres tomar algo –dijo descubriendo un poco sus piernas para dejar ver un hilo de humedad viscosa...

Yami: ...solo quiero una cerveza...

Bailarina: seguro que no quieres algo más... –encimándosele- mmmmm...?

Yami: seguro... –respondió Yami de forma indiferente aun con el brillo de sus ojos lleno de preocupación, y la mujer noto de inmediato que ahí no había terreno para ella...- ... – sin decir nada y poniendo una mueca que denotaba desacuerdo, la mujer retomo la compostura y se dirigió a conseguirle lo pedido a su nuevo cliente...

Pronto Yami tenia consigo el trago que tanto quería y ya hasta lo estaba degustando, mientras que apenas prestaba atención alrededor donde la gente copulaba escandalosamente, y se preguntaba si aquella habitación tendría algún recubrimiento especial oculto tras las apolilladas maderas, pues con semejante escándalo era difícil pensar que no lo hubiera escuchado antes...

Por algún rato el ruido no significo nada para Yami, pero llego un momento en que sus propios problemas no le dejaron evadir los retozos que flotaban en el ambiente... e inevitablemente recordó a Yugi...

De nuevo, y teniendo de fondo los gemidos y gritos de las parejas que se cogian, Yami retomo sus enredados pensamientos y se pregunto esta vez por que le era tan difícil hablarle de las cosas a Yugi... en realidad no seria tan terrible decirle a su compañero que no quería tocarle íntimamente por su seguridad, ya que la mayoría de las veces era el quien exageraba su protección, aunque fuera Yugi quien se estresaba los nervios... realmente Yami comenzaba a pensar que el era mas enfermizamente preocupón que Yugi, pero aun así, y aun después de ver las claras señales que le decían "no hay que temer, puedes decirle" al ver las que aun le decían "pero, y si pasa?" era cuando todo su animo y reflexión se le venia abajo... no... definitivamente no podía decirle...

De repente, un grito de placer mas intenso que los demás lo saco de sus pensamientos y su atención ya solo se centro en una de las parejas que estaba teniendo sexo a unas seis o cinco mesas de el... y pasados unos segundos, en las bailarinas que estaban sobre una pequeña plataforma al fondo... Aquellos hilos y telas... aquellas ropas transparentes, y todo el alo de mística femineidad oculto apenas detrás de tan escasos atuendos hicieron a Yami recordar sus mas antiguos tiempos... cuando el era faraón...

Hacia mucho de eso... miles de años de eso, en realidad, y aun podía recordar con gran claridad los bailes sensuales y movimientos fluidos, manifestados a través de los delgados cuerpos de las hermosas bailarinas egipcias que alguna vez adornaron su corte en los días de fiestas... al parecer el concepto de las sedas para los atuendos de aquellas mujeres no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los milenios, y tampoco el tipo de mujeres que solían ser las dancistas... bellas... seductoras... ágiles... y peligrosas... decididas... se pregunto Yami entonces si alguna de aquellas mujeres que alguna vez le ofreció deleite con sus artísticas habilidades, pues era ese el modo en que solía verles siendo mujeres, habría reencarnado, y si quizás en ese lugar estaría viendo de nuevo a alguna... seguramente si habían reencarnado, esa era la ley de Ra después del juicio de Osiris, pero... en quien...?

Dándose cuenta Yami de que sus pensamientos ya estaban divagando mas de lo normal, dejo lo que quedaba de su trago en la mesa y se levanto con prisa para salir de ahí, ya a su paso normal... ya había estado ahí mucho tiempo... era hora de regresar con Yugi... pero no sabia la sorpresa que le esperaba fuera de ahí...

Yami: ... –tranquilo y como si nada, Yami camino unas dos calles lejos de la cantina, y entonces sintió como alguien se acercaba a el, pero fue muy rápido, y en un instante se encontró a si mismo en el piso... lo habían golpeado...

Joey: invecil!

Yami: Joey? Fuiste tu quien me golpeo? –dijo Yami tratando de levantarse, pero Joey lo empujo y después Tristan le dio un puñetazo en el perfil del rostro...

Tristan: estúpido Idiota Yami! Eso es lo que eres!

Yami: basta! Con que derecho creen que pueden venir a ver lo que hago y luego esperar a que salga para golpearme! He?

Joey: GRRRR! MALDITO INVECIL, YAMI! QUE NO ESTAS PENSANDO LAS COSAS?

Yami: no se de que están hablando! Yo solo vine aquí por un maldito trago, que creen que soy un niño para que me vigilen? – en ese momento Joey se desespero y tomo a Yami por los cuellos de la camisa, arrastrándolo luego de sus brazos junto con la ayuda de Tristan cuando trataba de darse la vuelta e irse, y en aquella forma, por la fuerza, lo llevaron hasta la playa que ya estaba cercana...- YA SUELTENME! HAAAA! –grito al sentir su cuerpo estrellado bruscamente contra la arena, desplazándose al menos dos metros por la fuerza

Joey: Yami... –gruño Joey enojado- tienes muchas cosas que explicar así que mejor empiezas ahora! Por que demonios dejaste solo a Yugi para venir a tomarte una maldita bebida? Y por que en el malecón? Que no podías ir a una estúpida tienda?

Yami: grrrrr, no tienen derecho de hablarme así! Ustedes no entienden lo que estoy pasando!

Tristan: que tenemos que entender Yami? Dejaste a Yugi solo en la casa para venir a beber! Sabes que el ahora esta en un estado muy delicado y que te necesita en la casa para que le des ayuda! Con un demonio, el va a darte un hijo! Es así como le agradeces?

Yami: no tengo por que seguir escuchando esto! –de nuevo al levantarse fue tirado sobre la arena, y durante unos minutos una pelea entre los tres se desato, estando Yami obviamente en desventaja, por lo que al final salio perdiendo...

Joey: haaa... haaaa... haaa... –el chico respiraba agitadamente- de aquí no te vas sin respondernos, entiendes, Yami? –Yami solo yacía arrodillado en el piso con la cabeza baja, dejando ver solo su frente cubierta por las sombras...

Tristan: ...que pasa? No vas a hablar? Ya te quedo claro que no tienes opción...

Yami: ...

Joey: GRRRRRRRR! MALDICION YAMI! REACCIONA! –dijo levantando al muchacho por las solapas de su abrigo negro, sin aun con esos lograr que se detuviera en sus pies o que levantara la mirada- escúchame bien Yami! Yugi no es solo tu responsabilidad y no es solo eso! El tiene amigos a los que les importa y esos somos nosotros! Así que no te vamos a dejar que lo lastimes o lo hagas sufrir por tus caprichos!

Yami: ...

Joey: que pasa Yami? Por que estas haciendo esto? Por que dejaste solo a Yugi? Por que viniste al malecón? No es la primera vez que vienes, lo se, tu actitud lo demuestra en seguida! Maldita sea, has estado dejando solo a Yugi! Y por cuanto tiempo Yami, he? He? El no hizo solo a ese bebe Yami! El te necesita a TI, en la CASA Y AHORA! El te necesita! Tu hijo y el te necesitan!

Yami: ... ya lo se...

Joey: entonces por que Yami? POR QUE? DIMELO!

Yami: hahaha... hahaha...

Tristan: hee...?

Joey: que pasa? Estas llorando? –pregunto con tono severo y fuerte

Yami: snif... hahahaha... ustedes no saben lo que he pasado! Hahahaha... ustedes nos saben como me siento! Y No saben por que me siento así!

Joey: Yami... –dijo dejándolo yacer de nuevo en rodillas sobre la arena...

Yami: ...yo... tengo un terrible miedo de lastimar a Yugi... y temo aun mas que si le digo lo preocupare y pierda al bebe... yo se que es estúpido... pero no puedo evitarlo! –dijo en tono desesperado y con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro

Joey: ...es por eso que estas actuando así? Por que tienes miedo? Maldición, ya te habíamos dicho que ese miedo que sientes es una necedad! Hasta cuando vas a aceptar que tienes que hablar con Yugi?

Tristan: Joey... espera...

Joey: que? Me pides que me espere? No digas locuras, Tristan!

Tristan: Joey... creo que ese no es todo el problema...

Joey: he...?

Tristan: ...mira a Yami...

Joey: ...

Yami: snif... snif... –el pobre de Yami estaba hincado en la arena llorando frente a sus amigos como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera al lado de Yugi... aquella debía ser una situación muy difícil para el, por encontrase mostrándose a si mismo de una forma tan vergonzosa... pero Tristan tenia razón... había mas sentimientos en su corazón que lo mantenían en ese constante ciclo de sufrimiento... era lógico... alguien como Yami, que no solía ser de esa manera, y aun cualquier otra persona, debía tener mas que esa razón en aquel escenario para caer a tal grado de nerviosismo...- mi padre... snif...

Joey: que dijiste, Yami?

Yami: snif... mi padre... todo es por el... hahaha...

Tristan: que paso con tu papa, Yami? Te hizo algo malo cuando estaba vivo...?

Yami: snif... snif... él... él dejo morir a mi madre... –Tristan y Joey quedaron silenciados- hahahaha... él... siempre vivía ocupado con los asuntos del reino, y nos descuidaba a mi y a mi madre, dejándonos al cuidado de los sirvientes... aunque a veces se tomara el tiempo para mi, no se lo tomaba para mi mamá... ella vivía sola conmigo casi todo el tiempo... mi padre solo la veía por las noches cuando la hacia cumplirle como mujer aunque el no le cumpliera como compañero... snif... y... cuando un día se embarazo de nuevo, aun así mi padre la siguió haciendo esforzarse cada noche, solo por que así lo marcaba la tradición... y un día... hahahaahahaha...

Joey: Yami... que pasó ese día...?

Yami: snif... snif... un día mi madre amaneció muy enferma y débil, y se le había adelantado el parto... tenia solo cinco meses y debió dar a luz ese día... snif... mi hermano nació muerto, y mi madre había quedado muy mal después de tenerlo... murió desangrada y mi padre ni aun así se tomo la molestia de ir a verla a tiempo... snif... llego cuando ella ya estaba muriendo, y solo alcanzo a verla cerrar sus ojos... pero se que mi madre ya no lo alcanzo a verlo a el...

Joey: ...Yami... eso no fue tu culpa... fue tu papa quien no la cuido bien... no tienes por que pensar que le va a pasar lo mismo a Yugi, por que tu lo cuidas mucho...

Yami: snif... antes de salir de la habitación ese día... –continuó- mi padre bajo la cabeza como nunca lo había hecho... y se volteo dándome la espalda con gran pena... snif... yo había estado ahí acompañando a mi mama hasta el final... y solo esperaba que el me diera unas palabras... snif... y me dijo... que cuando yo tuviera una buena mujer como había sido mi madre, la cuidara sobre todas las cosas... y aun mas cuando me fuera a regalar un hijo... hahahahahaha... mi padre nunca fue un mal hombre! Hahaha... estaba atado a un imperio lleno de reglas que ni el mismo podía doblegar entonces... y si yo tampoco lo soy... entonces que va a evitar que aun cuidando a Yugi no le falle y el pierda a su hijo?

Joey/Tristan: ...- los ojos de ambos muchachos estaban estáticos, sin dar un solo parpadeo... aquellas palabras los habían dejado pasmados...

Yami: snif... snif...

Tristan: ...si tanto te preocupa ir a cometer un error, por que no empiezas dejando de venir a beber por las noches... eso no es de ninguna ayuda para Yugi... y sí lo dejas desprotegido en la casa...

Yami: no puedo... snif... lo necesito para poder dormir... si no, no podré ayudar a Yugi para que descanse... snif... el... necesita descansar... mucho... necesita mucho descansar... hahahahaha... descansar...

Joey: bien, pues entonces ve de regreso a la casa y quédate con el en adelante, ya que gracias a ti por poco y descansa para siempre...

Yami: que? –pregunto Yami en seco, dejando de llorar y levantando el rostro que tenia empapado de lagrimas

Tristan: mientras tu te ibas a beber a ese agujero de maleantes Yugi estaba solo en la casa y un fugitivo que ha estado asesinando mujeres embarazados entro para inspeccionar la casa... casi lo mata Yami... traía un cuchillo ya ensangrentado con el y si nosotros no hubiéramos estado ahí el ahora estaría muerto...

Yami: que? YUGI! NO! YUGI! Esta bien? No lo lastimo? Como esta? –pregunto a ambos muchachos agarrándolos de su camisa...

Joey: cálmate, Yami!

Yami: no! no! NO! YUGIIIII! YUGI! –los empuja y se va corriendo

Joey/Tristan: Yami!

Joey: rayos... ya se fue...

Tristan: ...Joey...

Joey: si...?

Tristan: te das cuenta de que este problema no se resolverá esta misma noche, verdad?

Joey: si... aunque me duela admitirlo... haaa... –suspiro- vamos a la casa de Yugi por Bakura, ya podremos pensar que hacer en otra ocasión, esta bien?

Tristan: no hay muchas opciones, o si...? –ambos muchachos emprendieron el recorrido y salieron tranquilamente de la playa...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde otro lugar de la ciudad alejado del malecón, y en un pequeño barrio acorralado en medio de la carretera, se encontraba la casa-tienda de juegos a la que iba llegando un individuo muy apresurado...

Yami: Yugi! Yugi! –podía escucharse desde afuera en la calle a través de la ventana en la habitación de Yugi- Yugi!

Bakura: ...ya llego...

Yami: Yugi! –grito al entrar a la habitación pero corto el sonido inmediatamente al ver a la persona por la que tanto había corrido recostada y durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama y en perfectas condiciones...- Yugi... –dijo caminando rápidamente hacia el e inclinándose a su lado...- haaa- soltó una respiración, y entonces le destapo el vientre a Yugi para poder tocárselo... y ahí estaba el pequeño montecito que había crecido sobre mas debajo de su abdomen... el bebe estaba bien, y Yugi no estaba herido...

Bakura: están bien... me ocupe de cambiarle la ropa manchada de sangre y de limpiar las gotas que se derramaron del cuchillo sobre el piso... deje todo lo que use en una bolsa dentro del baño para que puedas desacerté de ello fácilmente... el no sabe nada de lo que paso... tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni se molesto con el alboroto que hicimos...

Yami: gracias...

Bakura: si... de nada... y...

Yami: si...?

Bakura: supongo que quiero felicitarte por tu bebe... yo...

Yami: ...

Bakura: yo... te veré luego... hasta mañana... –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

Yami: si... hasta mañana... –al levantarse del lado de Yugi tras escuchar como el chico cerraba la puerta principal, Yami fue a mirar por la ventana... ahí estaban Joey y Tristan esperando a Bakura, y una vez que el grupo estuvo junto de nuevo, todos se pusieron frente a la casa y miraron a donde Yami... pero sin saludar ni nada solo se volvieron a dar la vuelta y se marcharon... mas ahora había muchas cosas que Yami debía hacer...- Yugi...

Sin perder tiempo, Yami salio de la habitación y comenzó a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas con mucha prisa, e incluso puso un candado a la puerta principal y dejo encendida no solo una, sino todas las luces del frente... estaba muy nervioso por lo que había pasado y ahora se culpaba a si mismo... pero no solo conforme con reforzar la seguridad, regreso a su habitación y se dio un exhaustivo baño e incluso se lavo los dientes... todo de forma obsesiva y solo para no ir a delatarse con el aroma de la cerveza, como ya lo había ido haciendo todas aquellas noches antes de esa... pero definitivamente no se repetiría...

Estando ya por entrar entre las cobijas con Yugi, Yami se había decidido a que de ninguna forma podía volver a dejar a su compañero solo... aun si no podía dormir, y aun sin darle importancia a cuan mal se sintiera y a cuanto deseara tomar un trago para calmar sus ansiedades y deseos... aquella noche le había hecho aceptar que esas salidas estaban mal y que no debían continuar... por poco perdía a Yugi y a su bebe, y todo por no estar ahí para ayudarlos... habían sido sus amigos... sus AMIGOS, y no él quien les salvo la vida... había cometido el error que tanto había temido cometer... les había fallado... "les" había fallado... a ambos... a Yugi y al bebe... pero aun después de ello estaban vivos... había sido muy afortunado... pero en adelante no podía permitir que algo semejante volviera a suceder... por que el verdadero miedo dentro del hecho de fallarles, no era perder el cariño de Yugi y en el futuro el del bebe... sino el perder las vidas de ellos... o perder al bebe y entonces vivir viendo a Yugi sufrir por el resto de sus días... el lo sabia bien... si no lograban tener a ese bebe, aunque pudieran, Yugi ya no querría tener otro... Yami se encontraba más asustado que nunca, y mientras se iba quedando dormido, todo su ser temblaba, sus ojos mostraban impresión pura... y temía lo que pudiera venir en el futuro...

CONTINUARA...


	9. Por eso, perdóname

Gracias a xanxisk, Koomi, Kendra Duvoa, Diosa Atena y Luzy Snape por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

Koomi: a pues tengo 18 años, los cumplí hace tres meses y sobre saber "todo eso", pues bueno, no todo me lo sabia ya así nada mas, al menos varios datos sobre el embarazo los he estado investigando para hacer lo mejor posible el fic. Gracias por tu review!

Diosa Atena: mira, mi correo personal no lo pongo por que no me gusta que se sature, pero tengo uno en el cual recibo mails de cualquier persona, y si no aparece ahí en mi Bio es por que esta en mi site, ahí en el menú hay una opción que dice Webmistress y Afiliados y dentro esta mi Bio y mi dirección de correo electrónico :- )

Sobre tus fics, me llama la atención el segundo y el primero tengo la impresión de que ya había visto ese titulo. No te preocupes, los leeré esta semana y te dejare review, gracias por el tuyo!

Luzy Snape: Mmmm, mira, yo había leído mal que son 7 dioses, pero en realidad no... son muchos mas... pero el problema con decir "estos son los dioses egipcios" es que resulta difícil puesto que según como fue creciendo el pueblo de Egipto fueron sacando mas Dioses o mezclando unos, o si no otros tienen varios nombres por distintas razones, pero así para decírtelo lo mejor posible, en toda la historia de Egipto se llegaron a contar 128 Dioses, si mal no recuerdo, pero eso si, son mas de 120... Gracias por tu review!

Nahitotayo: ahora tu... haaa... no te agradecí arriba el review por que la verdad no estoy agradecida de el... pero aun así te lo voy a responder para que de una buena vez te queden las cosas en claro. Para empezar, yo dije la verdad, yo no supe al principio que fue lo que me quisiste decir por que simplemente ni se me cruzaba la idea por la cabeza de semejante cosa, pero ya con lo demás ya ni que duda quede... ahora, una cosa es que te gusten mis fic y los ames y lo que quieras, pero otra es que vengas aquí y te des la libertad de molestar a mi amiga y de decirme esas estupideces. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir a decirme eso de que no le haga a Win lo que el abuelo a Yugi, por favor, de donde sacas eso? Obvio que no, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo continente, "para k t informes", y de cualquier modo ella y yo solo somos amigas, que nos tengamos un cariño especial no significa que seamos lesbianas niñita, que pena que no reconozcas lo que es la amistad, y si lo fuéramos eso no seria de tu incumbencia, así que no tienes entrada aquí para venir a poner eso de que esperas que no terminemos como SetoxJoey, tu no tienes que esperar nada de eso, o que? Tienes un problema con la comunidad homosexual? A ti que te importa andar yendo a molestar gente solo por que te atemorizan sus preferencias sexuales? A lo mejor es que tienes miedo de hacerte lesbiana y por eso molestas con eso por que "no lo kieres aceptar", Y ni te molestes en contestarme, aya sabrás tu cual es tu problema, así como a ti no te importa que el yuri no sea de mi preferencia a mi tampoco me interesa seguir leyendo tus tonterías, además de eso lo que le has estado haciendo a Win se llama acoso, si me acabo de enterar lo que has estado haciendo. Así que haznos un favor y ya no estés fregando con eso, por no decírtelo mas feo, si quieres escribirme review pon algo que sirva, ya ni siquiera el espacio que ocupa al contar los reviews, es mejor que no estén ahí. No puedo obligarte a nada así que si sigues molestando, ni modo, avergüénzate sola, yo ya no te voy a contestar nada si me sigues diciendo eso.

Yugi Moto2: Ahora al fic, espero que les guste! Saludos!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 9-Por eso... perdóname...

Yugi: ...Yami... Yami...

Yami: he...? Yugi...?

Yugi: que te pasa Yami...? has estado muy callado...

Yami: hee... no es nada, solo me distraje un poco... –Yugi sonrió ante el comentario

Yugi: jijijiji... estas muy nervioso... parece que nunca me hubieras hecho el amor...

Yami: lo siento... –le da un beso en los labios- ya no volverá a pasar...- por unos momentos ambos se miraron fijamente sin pronunciar palabras... Yami se sentía en ese momento tan enamorado de Yugi como todos los días anteriores desde que lo había conocido... era tan hermoso y perfecto... su inocencia lo deslumbraba... su sencillez y sus sonrisas eran como hechizos que lo hacían perderse en él... y le parecía aun mas hermoso con su vientre ya tan grande como lo estaba en aquel momento...- casi no puedo creer que ya tengas seis meses, Yugi... te ves tan hermoso con tu estomago así de grande...

Yugi: jijijiji... Yami... me haces cosquillas... –dijo Yugi mientras que Yami lo besaba en su ombligo que se había saltado por el embarazo... el y su compañero se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama de la habitación... habían arreglado sus diferencias y ahora estaban por hacer el amor como ya desde hacia pocos días...

Yami: Yugi... te quiero tanto... –de nuevo da un beso en el obligo de Yugi...

Yugi: ...Yami...

Yami: ...

Yugi: acaríciame...

Yami: ... –esperando unos pocos segundos antes de cumplir aquella petición, Yami miro a Yugi con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos... lo adoraba... los amaba a el y a su bebe... faltaba ya tan poco para que naciera y ahora iba a hacer suyo a Yugi una vez mas en aquellos instantes que el fruto de su amor aun crecía dentro de sus entrañas... se acerco a el arqueando su espalda para no presionarle el vientre, y lo recorrió dejando pequeños y sutiles besos a cada momento por todo su cuello... Yugi levantaba el rostro y cerraba sus ojos mientras disfrutaba todos aquellos roces, y empezaba a sentir como las manos de su pareja lo recorrían desde su entrepierna y hasta el tope de su vientre... le encantaba eso... le fascinaba enormemente que Yami acariciara su estomago mientras le hacia el amor, pues así podía sentir como si le dijera tiernas palabras a su hijo... expresándole que lo habían deseado con todo el corazón y aun en esos instantes lo protegían... con todo su cariño...

Yami se sentía llegar a las estrellas... era todo como un imposible... se sentía estar tocando el firmamento mientras hacia suyo a su compañero... en momentos ya se encontraba abriendo las piernas de Yugi para penetrarlo y no fue sino en segundos que ya sentía su miembro rozar los músculos tibios y suaves que habían sido suyos tantas veces... Yugi soltó un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos y entonces pudo sentir como las embestidas comenzaban... lentas... llenas obviamente de una preocupación de su compañero por hacerlo sentir bien y dejarlo acostumbrarse a la sensación y al ritmo... estaba funcionando... su corazón latía mas rápido y podía escuchar el de Yami mientras que el otro podía jurar que sabia cada cosa que estaba sintiendo y pensando Yugi, a pesar de que su vinculo estaba inexplicablemente cerrado...

Pasaron los minutos y cada vez Yugi gemía más mientras que Yami parecía solo gozar a ojos cerrados sin emitir sonidos... era extraño... el solía ser un poco mas escandaloso... de repente Yami salio de el y lo hizo levantarse y apoyarse de sus manos y rodillas... y de nuevo lo penetro estando a sus espaldas... una vez más el placer y las envestidas regresaron y la inigualable sensación de Yugi resguardándolo dentro de él invadió el cuerpo de Yami... era una sensación indescriptible... nunca antes la había sentido de tal forma... sin saber como en un instante se encontró a el mismo y a Yugi recostados de lado y este le daba la espalda...

Yami: estas más cómodo así...? –Yugi asintió *aun* con aquella mueca de ligera molestia en su rostro... pero, en que momento la había visto antes...? Yami no lo sabia... todo estaba pasando muy rápido... había cambiado a esa posición para dejar a Yugi descansar su vientre, pero las señales indicaban que no lo estaba disfrutando mucho...

Yugi: mmmm... –Yugi gimió en molestia, casi ocultando un sollozo entre el sonido, y entonces se tomo el vientre con ambos brazos...- Yami me duele...

Yami: ...haaa... haaa... –Yami parecía no prestarle atención, pero en realidad si lo había escuchado... que le pasaba? Por qué no se detenía...?

Yugi: hahahaha... Yami... por favor... el bebe... *nos estas lastimando...* -esas últimas palabras tocaron un punto en la mente de Yami, y lo hicieron detenerse y ver por Yugi, sin aun salir de el...

Yami: que pasa, Yugi...? te estas sintiendo mal...?

Yugi: ...mmmm... mmmmmm... –Yugi solo soltó dos quejidos... parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría... pero el momento era extraño... Yami no sabia que estaba pasando... de repente Yugi agacho la cabeza y se abrazo mas de su vientre... algo parecía empezarle a doler mucho...- Yami... Yami...! el bebe...! me... me duele! Hahaha...

Yami: que pasa? Yugi, me estas asustando... ya es la hora? Quieres que te lleve al hospital? –que le pasaba a Yami...? parecía que nada tenia sentido... por que no reaccionaba más rápido...

Yugi: haaaaa! Haaa! –Yugi había comenzado a gritar...- Yami! Aléjate! –grito Yugi con... preocupación...?

Yami: que... por que... HAAA! QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? –Yami se intentaba sacar a si mismo de la vagina de Yugi, pero algo se lo impedía...- HAA! EL DOLOR! ES HORRIBLE! HAAAAA! –al fin Yami logro salir y entonces se checo y vio que había sangre en su pene... pero no era de Yugi... era suya... algo lo había mordido... sin embargo cuando vio mas sangre derramarse de entre las piernas de Yugi se asusto y lo volteo frente a el- Yugi estas sangrando! Que pasa?

Yugi: hahaha... snif... Yami! El bebe! EL BEBE!

Yami: que pasa con... ho por Ra... –Yami no podía creer lo que veía... algo se estaba asomando de entre la vagina de Yugi... sus músculos se estaban abriendo muy rápido y Yugi no parecía estar pujando... de repente pudo ver como una cabecita y unas manos se asomaban... pero lo que salio no era lo que esperaba...- Ra... que es esto...?

Yugi: Yami! Yami! Hahahaha! Mi bebe! Voy a perderlo! Hahahaha!

Yami: ...Yugi... –Yami apenas sabia que decir... eso no era un bebe normal... faltaba poco y entonces vio como una criatura horrible salía... era un bebe muy prematuro, cubierto de sangre y moviéndose con mucha facilidad... pero a Yugi parecía estar causándole mas dolor del debido... el bebe estaba naciendo solo, por su cuenta, a costa del dolor de Yugi... pero cuando al fin salio y se asomo para ver a quien lo concibió lo miro con indiferencia...

Yugi: haaaaaa! Nooo! Ra, Por que? Hahahaha! Mi bebeeee! –Yugi estaba horrorizado de ver a ese engendro que había salido de sus entrañas...- Yami! Es tu culpa! Tu me hiciste perder al bebe! Es tu culpa! TU CULPA!

Yami: Yugi, yo no sabia que esto pasaría! Perdóname! –Yami estaba muy asustado por lo sucedido, pero entonces vio como mientras Yugi lloraba amargamente el bebe volteaba hacia el- que...? que vas a hacer...? no, no! no te acerques! –el bebe se abalanzó hacia el y le mordió el pene a Yami- haaaaaaaaa! HAAAA! NOOO! –de repente Yami vio como con los dientes el niño le arrancaba la punta y sus piernas se manchaban con su propia sangre...- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: Yami... Yami... Yami...

Yami: haa!

Yugi: Yami, que te pasa...? estas muy pálido...

Yami: heee... que... que pasó...? –al mirar a su alrededor, Yami se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala con Yugi y de que todo parecía estar bien...

Yugi: te quedaste callado un rato y después empezaste a gritar "no" muchas veces... que paso Yami...?

Yami: hee... creo que me quede dormido... tuve una horrible pesadilla...

Yugi: con los ojos abiertos? –pregunto Yugi sorprendido...

Yami: pues... si... lo siento, no quería asustarte... –Yugi lo miro con preocupación por un momento...

Yugi: creo que ya has trabajado mucho hoy... por que no descansas y dejas que los chicos nos ayuden solo por este día... necesitas descansar, ya has hecho mucho por mi esta semana... –decía acariciándole una de sus mejillas...

Yami: si... creo que tienes razón...

Yugi: oye Yami, que era lo que estabas soñando...?

Yami: heeee... nada importante... creo que me sentaron mal esos nachos con tabasco, jajaja

Yugi: Yami... –una sonrisa cariñosa tras aquellas palabras fue lo que Yami obtuvo como premio por su excusa...

Yami: ... –se hizo el silencio y entones ambos se miraron... Yami estaba recostado en el sillón y Yugi estaba encima de el con una cobijita blanca de estambre a medio tejer pero Yugi no parecía incomodo por la falta de dialogo, es mas, tenia algo que decir...

Yugi: sabes Yami... yo también me quede dormido unos minutos... y tuve un sueño muy bonito...

Yami: ha si? Y sobre que? –Yugi, en ese instante, cerro los ojos, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Yami y comenzó a recordar, como deseando verlo todo de nuevo...

Yugi: sobre ti... y sobre el bebe... –estas palabras, Yugi no lo noto, pero asustaron a Yami... el habría soñado lo mismo? Pero... si dijo que había sido algo bonito, entonces...

Yami: y... que estábamos haciendo yo y el bebe...? –pregunto con temor y reserva...

Yugi: jijijiji... pues... no mucho... primero yo estaba en un campo muy grande y bonito... hacia cualquier dirección que miraras solo había flores... y tras de mi había unos árboles de cerezo en flor... de pronto todos los pétalos comenzaron a caer y cuando mire mi ropa mi estomago ya se veía muy grande... como si me faltara poco para dar a luz... luego pude oler un perfume muy suave... y cerré mis ojos... pero cuando escuche un pequeño llanto los abrí, y tenia al bebe conmigo, en mis brazos... y los dos estábamos recostados sobre las flores abrazándonos... era tan pequeño Yami... parecía un juguete de lo chiquito que era...

Yami: jejeje... se supone que los niños recién nacidos sean pequeños... si no seria mas difícil tenerlos... –Yami estaba aliviado, le daba gusto que a diferencia de el Yugi si tuviera sueños agradables... no como las horrendas pesadillas que había tenido desde aquel día que los chicos le habían ayudado... aunque para ser mas exacto, había sido la misma pesadilla una y otra vez...

Yugi: jijiji... si lo se, y me da mucho gusto... son mas bonitos pequeños... –Yugi había decidido continuar con sus palabras... aquel sueño lo había emocionado...- sabes... cada escena iba cambiando sin sentido... es decir, primero yo estaba de pie y embarazado, y luego ya tenia al bebe conmigo, pero aun así fue lindo...

Yami: y en que parte estaba yo...? –cuestiono Yami con curiosidad recordando que Yugi había dicho que el sueño era acerca de el y del bebe

Yugi: pues, cuando estábamos recostados en las flores, mire al bebe un momento y luego sentí que alguien muy cerca me estaba dando calor y al levantar el rostro eras tu... y comenzaste a besarnos a mi y al bebe... y decías que no me preocupara de nada... que tu ibas a cuidarnos a los dos y que no permitirías que nada malo nos pasara... y entonces sentí mucha seguridad...

Yami: ...como era el bebe...?

Yugi: pues... no se... no lo puedo recordar bien... solo recuerdo tener la impresión de que era muy blanco y pequeño... y... creo que su cabello era como el nuestro... pero no estoy seguro... también tengo la sensación de que era rubio... además el bebe estaba dormido así que no le pude ver los ojos...

Yami: ...haaa... –Yami suspiró

Yugi: que pasa Yami...?

Yami: creo que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo estas semanas, estas tan tranquilo que tienes esos sueños tan bonitos... ojala me contagies unos pocos...

Yugi: jijijijijiji, Yami... de no ser por ti no podría descansar tanto para tener estos sueños... pero me estas empezando a preocupar, creo que no descansas lo suficiente...

Yami: no, claro que no, yo descanso lo que debe descansar alguien que tiene una personita embarazada en la casa... no soy yo el que debe prestarle refugio, calor, atención y comida a un bebe... ni el que anda por la casa hablando solo... –dijo lo último como jugando y acusatoriamente...

Yugi: jajajajaja, Yami! Me has estado espiando?

Yami: mmmm! Como no espiar a mis dos personas favoritas? Mmm? Mmm? –Yami empezó a abrazar a Yugi y a darle besos ruidosos en sus mejillas

Yugi: jajajaja, Yami! Yami!

Yami: jejeje... Yugi... –Yami se sentía fascinado... otra vez... pero como no hacerlo? Si adoraba a Yugi, amaba sus risas y su sonido, pues cuando las oía parecía que todos los problemas desaparecían y el mundo se sentía tan manejable como una bola de arcilla... Yugi era su mejor medicina contra el estrés...

Yugi: ...jijijiji... Yami...

Yami: ...has subido mucho peso estos últimos días... –dijo hablando al fin...

Yugi: ...eso te molesta, Yami...? –pregunto Yugi un poco preocupado, pero aun sonriendo...

Yami: molestarme...? No... creo que te vez mas hermoso cuanto mas crece tu estomago...

Yugi: gracias...

Yami: ...

Yugi: ...

Por unos momentos ambos quedaron callados, y después se abrazaron tiernamente mientras se daban pequeños besos en sus rostros... Yami entonces recostó a Yugi contra el lo mejor que pudo para darle sus espacio, y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre al tiempo que Yugi le miraba y luego regresaba a tejer la cobijita para el bebe... ese era uno de los mejores momentos que habían tenido en ya mucho tiempo... al parecer aquellas risas y el relato de ese sueño habían relajado un poco a Yami de su obsesión por mantener su distancia con su compañero, pues temía que en algún momento flaquera y ambos terminaran teniendo relaciones... pero no se dieron cuenta de que los habían observado...

Tea estaba en la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala y había observado parte de lo sucedido... se encontraba sonriendo al verlos así de felices mientras que sostenía un cucharón y un guante de cocina en la mano derecha... entonces se dio la vuelta y regreso con Joey y Tristan que estaban fuera de la cocina, cerca de las escaleras y desempolvando los muebles...

Joey: como están Yami y Yugi, Tea?

Tea: pues... creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos un poco más en lo que se enfría la comida...

Tristan: a si, y por que?

Tea: pues... es que se ve que les gustaría compartir unos momentos mas sin ser molestados...

Joey/Tristan: hoo... –ambos muchachos miraron a Tea, y ella solo seguía sonriendo, después, cuando regresó a la cocina a terminar la comida, ambos Joey y Tristan se quedaron mirándose...

Minutos mas tarde los dos muchachos y Tea estaban colocando los platos en la mesa de la cocina... y parecía que una pequeña plática a escondidas se había iniciado cuando la chica se daba la vuelta e iba aquí y allá a tomar algunas cosas...

Joey: ...oye Tristan... –cuchicheando...

Tristan: que quieres? No vez que intento doblar estas servilletas de forma elegante... –ya con su servilleta completamente arrugada...

Joey: vamos amigo, escúchame, dime, tú crees que Yami al fin este recapacitando un poco...?

Tristan: ... –mirando al rubio seriamente- no lo creo... aun se ve muy nervioso cuando Yugi esta cerca de el... además casi no nos habla desde aquella vez...

Joey: si... tal vez tienes razón... crees que deberíamos hablar con el de nuevo...?

Tristan: para que? –dijo terminado su parte del trabajo- ya le dijimos muchas cosas y aun así parece estar demasiado afectado por lo de su pasado... parece que nada lo hará entrar en razón...

Joey: ...si... puede ser...

Tea: hey chicos, como van con eso? Todavía no terminas de poner las cosas, Joey? Que piensas que vas a comer sin trabajar?

Joey: haaa! Lo siento! Que genio...

Tea: haaaa... –suspirando de forma molesta- por que no vas con Yami y Yugi y les dices que ya está la comida, yo terminare de poner esto...

Joey: ok... ok... que chica tan gruñona...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya después de un rato de iniciada la comida, todos comentaban de cosas muy diversas, desde lo que les habían encargado en la escuela hasta lo bien que había quedado la comida, parecía que la situación avanzaba con normalidad hasta que Tea toco el tema del embarazo de Yugi...

Tea: oye Yugi, no te gustaría salir a celebrar mañana que es Domingo?

Yugi: he? Y por que, Tea?

Tea: pues es que no lo recuerdas? Mira tu estomago, ya casi cumples tres meses de estar esperando al bebe! –respondió emocionada, lo que le saco una ilusionada sonrisa a Yugi

Yugi: jijijiji... se me había olvidado con todo lo que ha pasado... creo que hasta pienso tanto en el bebe que se me pasa contar los días que tenemos...

Yami: ...

Joey: ... –volteando a mirar a Yami, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que su comportamiento se estaba poniendo algo tenso al tocar aquel tema...

Tristan: oye Yugi, creo que es una excelente idea salir a celebrar, y como es por ti y el bebe nosotros podemos pagar la cuenta

Yugi: jejeje, muchas gracias

Joey: y a donde te gustaría ir, Yugi?

Yugi: mmm... pues hace mucho que no pruebo las hamburguesas de Burger World, jajaja, son deliciosas y además escuche que ahora están incluyendo pizza en el menú!

Tea: bien! Entonces yo puedo llevar mi identificación del trabajo para que nos hagan descuento

Yami: heee... heee... –Yami sabia que debía decir algo o pronto todos notarían que estaba muy callado...- creo que suena genial, hasta puedo llevarlos en el auto... "que cosa mas obvia acabo de decir!" –se reprendía mentalmente a si mismo...

Yugi: bien, entonces mañana a las 5:00, que les parece? A esas horas empiezan a servir los postres con ofertas

Joey: entonces esta decidido! Jajajaja! Burger World me esta esperando!

Tristan: no Joey! Recuerda que debes ir con disfraz! Ellos aun no se olvidan de la bancarrota en que casi los dejas después de que te comiste todos los platillos del buffet!

Joey: ja-ja-ja, Tristan, muy gracioso... pero esta vez no te haré caso solo por que vamos a ir por Yugi y por el niño... –dijo lo ultimo mirando a Yami... y este lo miro también... al parecer casi intercambiaban un dialogo de aquella forma...

Yugi: o niña... no sabemos que va a ser... –interrumpió Yugi sin saber la tensión del momento... al menos para Yami y Joey...

Tea: bueno, el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido, ya solo faltan seis meses para que sepamos que es lo que tienes ahí escondido

Yugi: jijijijiijiji...

Todos miraban a Yugi con gran ternura... hasta Yami y Joey habían dejado su pelea para deleitarse mirando al chico... todos eran mucho mas felices desde que se enteraron de la venida del bebe... aunque Yami guardaba solo para el otros sentimientos, ni el mismo se negaba lo cuanto que amaba a aquel muchacho que llevaba a su hijo con el... pero las cosas se le complicarían mas llegada la noche...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi: Yami... ya vas a venir a la cama...?

Yami: ...en un momento... –contesto desde el baño... luego la luz se apago y Yami salio de ahí secándose la boca con una toalla...- ya estoy listo... –Yugi sonreía... después Yami le dio un beso...- buenas noches, Yugi...

Yugi: jijijijiji...

Yami: que pasa...? quieres que te traiga leche tibia?

Yugi: nooo... –Yugi sonreía juguetonamente...

Yami: entonces...? no puedes dormir...? quieres salir al jardín un momento a estirar las piernas...?

Yugi: no... –en ese momento Yami vio como Yugi se levantaba entre las cobijas y se recostaba a un costado de el buscando sus brazos... besándolo y acariciando con sus manos bajo su camisa...- te quiero a ti...

Yami: ... –los ojos de Yami se abrían cada vez mas mientras que Yugi lo iba incitando... que iba a decir? Hacia mucho que Yugi ya no había intentado tener relaciones con el... y ahora que sus nervios estaban tan tensos, que le iba a decir?- Yu... Yugi... no... no creo que sea buena idea...

Yugi: por que no...? *un beso* no lo hemos hecho desde que supimos del bebe... jijijiji... te prometo que no sabrá nada...- Yugi entonces comenzó a acariciar más y más provocativamente a Yami... metió su mano dentro del pijama de este y lo masturbo con mucho cuidado... Yami estaba al borde de gritar, no sabia como detener eso sin decir todo lo que sentía... sabia que Yugi le hablaría acerca de que no tenia nada de malo, y de que no había peligro pero era mas que eso lo que componía su problema... todo seguía avanzando, sentía su miembro comenzar a tensarse un poco... que haría? Que haría? Entonces sintió como Yugi le tomaba una de sus manos y se la metía hasta rozarle el pene con las yemas de los dedos... y después al sentirle tocar los labios de la vagina eso fue todo

Yami: NO

Yugi: que...? –pregunto Yugi deteniéndose, y estando algo confundido...

Yami: Yugi... es que yo...

Yugi: que? Que pasa Yami? No quieres hacerlo...? –pregunto el muchacho ya por demás extrañado de ese comportamiento

Yami: no es eso...es que... es que no creo que te convenga el esfuerzo esta noche... "por que dije esta noche? No le conviene en ninguna noche! –pensando" recuerda que mañana no podrás descansar por la tarde, y no quiero que te esfuerces de mas

Yugi: ...Yami... me esfuerzo tan poco que a veces se me duermen las piernas, no creo que me vaya a hacer daño acostarme contigo por una vez desde hace tres meses... –le da un beso en su frente- te preocupas demasiado por mi Yami... y... bueno, eso no me gusta mucho... quiero que me dejes hacer mas cosas... me entiendes...? –los ojos de Yugi brillaban con esperanza... ya no se trataba de sexo... sino de que esperaba mas libertad hacia el por parte de su compañero... sentía que lo sobreprotegía en exceso por lo del bebe...

Yami: ...lo siento... no quería molestarte... es solo que yo quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro hijo...

Yugi: Yami... –sonriéndole- preocúpate un poco menos en adelante, quieres...?

Yami: ...haaa... –suspiro- esta bien...

Yugi: ... –aun mirando con aquella sonrisa...

Yami: bueno, será mejor ir a dormir... *beso* buenas noches Yugi...

Yugo: pe... pero...

Yami: z z z z z z...

Yugi: ... –ni tiempo le dio de decir algo al pobre de Yugi... se había quedado algo confundido... si estaba bien y ya no se preocuparía, por que no tener sexo esa noche...?- haaa... –dejo escuchar un suspiro, y después se recostó de nuevo en su lado de la cama... abrazando a Yami... se había quedado con las ganas pero... en fin... ya seria otra noche... mas aun con aquella platica Yugi sentía que Yami le estaba ocultando algo... era la primera vez que tenia esa sensación desde que comenzó a correr su embarazo pero tenia la impresión de que Yami había estado así desde hace mucho al recontar los hechos en su mente...- tal vez yo también me preocupo demasiado... mmm... buenas noches Yami... –dándole un beso en su brazo a su compañero ya dormido, Yugi cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una ajetreada mañana hacia el centro de Domino, por donde era común toparse con diversos tipos de establecimientos. Había diferentes tipos de restoranes de comida rápida que servían desde mariscos hasta Hot Dogs y papas fritas. A diferencia de otros, había uno en particular que no estaba teniendo tanto trabajo ese día, y las meseras iban de acá para allá llevando tranquilamente los pedidos hechos a las mesas de los clientes... amistosas conversaciones sonaban como murmullos incomprensibles en el aire hasta que uno no le prestaba atención a alguno en particular, y entonces, por la entrada principal del lugar llego un numeroso grupo de amigos...

Yugi: vaya! Que suerte, no esta muy lleno!

Tea: Yugi, ya te había dicho que no tenias de que preocuparte, llame a una de mis amigas que tiene turno hoy y le pedí que nos guardara un lugar

Yugi: jajaja, lo siento, es que me emociona probar las hamburguesas que hacen aquí

Joey: y la salsa también, jajaja, recuerdas Tea... MUCHA DE SU FAMOSA SALSA! JAJAJAJA

Tea: -sonrojada- grrr... que molesto eres! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo (N/A: en uno de los capítulos del manga Tea les baña sus hamburguesas de salsa a Joey y Yugi, y el mensaje en ellas dice "hablen y se mueren!" o algo así, jajaja)

Yami: Yugi, vamos a sentarnos para que no estés aquí parado esperando, esta bien? –pregunto con una inmensa comprensividad en el brillo de sus ojos

Yugi: si, vamos

Joey: no vallan muy lejos! Recuerden que nosotros debemos cargar las bandejas!

Tea: cállate tonto! Esos comentarios no son lindos!

Tristan: oigan, por que no dejan de pelear y vamos a ordenar la comida, ya saben que quieren Yami y Yugi, no?

Tea/Joey: si... hamburguesas y helado... jajajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: mmmm... este helado esta delicioso...

Yugi: también las hamburguesas... yay! Que ricas!

Tea: jejeje, nunca te cansas de ellas, verdad Yugi? No quieres algo más?

Yugi: pues... la verdad es que se me esta antojando algo de pizza con chorizo y jalapeños!

Yami: Yugi, la doctora te dijo que no debías comer cosas grasosas o picantes...

Yugi: haaa... si.. es cierto –desilusionado...- bueno, pero quiero otra hamburguesa y un jugo de piña!

Tristan: vaya, si sigues comiendo así Yugi, pronto el nene le va a hacer la competencia a Joey, jajajajaja –todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Joey solo se quedo muy sonrojado y con ojos de puntito...

Yami: jajajaja! Haaaa! –grito de repente

Yugi: Yami... que te pasa, por que gritas...? –Yugi solo había tocado la mano de Yami...

Yami: ha, nada, es que me tomaste por sorpresa...

Yugi: por sorpresa...? –Yugi realmente no entendía esa respuesta, el había tocado a Yami mas íntimamente sin que sus amigos lo notaran cuando habían estado con ellos antes, entonces por que reaccionaba así simplemente por ponerle la mano en la de él...- heee... bueno, yo solo quería que me pasaras la sal...

Yami: haa... si... aquí tienes...

Yugi: gracias...

Joey/Tristan: ...

Tea: a propósito Yugi, ya han pensado como le van a poner a "ya sabes quien"

Joey: oye si! No hemos tocado ese tema! Que te parece Joey el grande! Jajaja! Segundo, claro!

Yugi: jejejeje, no, la verdad es que me gustaría otro nombre... perdón Joey...

Joey: na! Esta bien Yug, pero, has pensado en conseguir un libro de nombres para el bebe?

Yugi: pues... la verdad no... todavía no estoy seguro de que nombre le quedara mejor... yo quisiera esperar a que crezca un poco mas para conocerlo mejor...

Tristan: entonces ya te imaginas como va a ser?

Yugi: pues... si... un poco, jijijiji...

Tea: que envidia me das Yugi, te vez tan feliz que hasta me dan ganas de tener uno propio... –comento sonriendo

Yugi: jejejeje, pues supongo que primero tendrás que encontrar a esa persona especial para ti, verdad Yami? –dijo arrimándose al brazo de Yami

Yami: ¡...! –Yami casi se embarra todo el helado en la cara al sentir a Yugi tan cerca, pero en lugar de eso dos bolas de nieve de su banana split se le cayeron en la mesa y dio un salto en su asiento, asustando a Yugi- Yugi! Heee... jajaja... –Yami reía nerviosamente... y Yugi de ninguna manera pudo dejársele escapar ese detalle

Yugi: Yami, que te pasa? Has estado muy tenso últimamente, te pasa algo malo?

Yami: a mi? No! nada! Estoy bien! Por que piensas que me pasa algo? –preguntaba todavía mas nervioso, a cada momento Yugi se le acercaba mas mientras el limpiaba el helado con su mano y luego comía el resto rápidamente

Yugi: Yami, que tienes? Te noto muy raro...

Yami: ... –Yami seguía en el mismo estado nervioso...

Yugi: que pasa, no quieres hablar al respecto? –Yugi toco a Yami en la pierna y la reacción no se hizo esperar

Yami: NO! –Yami se asusto tanto que dejo su helado y aparto bruscamente los brazos de Yugi, dándole incluso un codazo en el estomago

Yugi: haaa! –gimió Yugi en dolor, aunque el golpe no había sido fuerte pero se había quedado asombrado y preocupado- ...Yami...

Yami: ... –Yami se había quedado pálido y con la boca abierta mientras se la tapaba con las manos... Yugi había dejado ir su espalda contra Tea que estaba a su lado por el golpe y ahora miraba a Yami como si no pudiera creer que lo había golpeado... todos los estaban mirando después de escuchar el grito de Yami, pero este pareció no prestar atención a aquello hasta momentos después, cuando se sentó de nuevo de frente a la mesa en su antigua posición, y bajo la mirada con vergüenza mientras el resto de la gente retomaba sus propias conversaciones...

Yugi: Yami... que pasa... por que no quieres decirme? Ya me estas preocupando mucho, tu no eres así...

Yami: no Yugi, no es nada...

Yugi: Yami, por favor, dime que te pasa... tu jamás me habrías pegado ni siquiera por accidente...

Yami: ...perdón... no vi lo que hacia, me sorprendiste mucho...

Yugi: sorprenderte por que? Por tocarte? Yami, que te pasa? Has estado muy nervioso...

Joey: oye, Yami...? –llamo Joey la atención del otro, y en ella la de los demás menos la de Yugi que seguía mirando a Yami muy preocupado- estas seguro de que no hay algo que quisieras decirle a Yugi...?

Yami: ...no... ya se lo dije... no me pasa nada... yo, estoy muy bien... jajaja –mirando a Yugi de nuevo...- perdóname por portarme así, creo que... que, necesito descansar un poco... eso es todo... no me pasa nada... mira... yo...

Yugi: ... –Yugi seguía teniendo esa mirada triste y preocupada... Yami ya no sabía que mas decir para que la quitara... sentía que no le estaba creyendo nada... y sentía que eso lo hacia quedar como un mentiroso y un tonto... le hacia pensar que Yugi creía lo peor acerca de las cosas terribles que le pudieran estar pasando...

Yami: escucha, iré un momento al baño a refrescarme la cara... después regresare más calmado, ok?

Yugi: ... ...estas seguro de que estas bien... Yami?

Yami: claro... –dijo tomando el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos...- ya no te preocupes mas... quédate aquí y sigue comiendo mientras voy al baño un momento, ok?

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo soltó un par de soniditos que parecían como si fueran el inicio de un llanto, pero el solo asintió y dejo a Yami levantarse y dirigirse al baño como había dicho... pero tras verlo desaparecer tras la puerta le aparto la mirada y se puso aun mas tiste...

Tea: ...Yugi... que pasa... por que sigues así?

Yugi: ...es que...

Todos: ...

Yugi: yo se que Yami estaba mintiéndome...

Tristan: por que lo dices?

Yugi: ...lo conozco demasiado bien... se que cuando me toma el rostro de esa forma y me trata como un niño es por que esta mintiéndome para que no me preocupe... siempre hace eso cuando quiere cargar con él alguna responsabilidad que me corresponde a mi...

Tea: pero Yugi, Yami solo te ha ayudado con la casa, eso no tiene nada de malo...

Yugi: yo lo se Tea, pero siento que hay algo mas... se que no me ha dicho la verdad y tengo esta sensación de que no es algo reciente... estoy muy preocupado Tea... no se que le pasa, ayer en la noche también se porto muy raro, ya no se que decirle para que me diga lo que le pasa... cuando se pone así simplemente no se que hacer... snif...

Tea: ay Yugi... ven... –Tea tomo a Yugi en sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello rojizo de su nuca para calmarlo...- trata de respirar y calmarte... Yami se pondrá muy triste si regresa y te ve así, además recuerda que todo lo que sientas le llega al bebe...

Joey: mmmm... –de repente Joey se levanto de su lugar y salio fuera de la mesa...

Tea: he...? a donde vas Joey?

Joey: -sonriendo- voy al baño a ver por que tarda tanto Yami...

Yugi: ...

Joey: y de paso le preguntare lo que le pasa, jejejeje

Yugi: snif...

Joey: cálmate Yug, ya veras que cuando regrese Yami te dirá que pasa y veras que no es tan malo como piensas que es... ok?

Yugi: Joey...

Tristan: yo voy contigo...

Yugi: ...

Tea: ya cálmate Yugi... seguro no es nada malo... Yugi... Yugi?

Yugi: ...snif...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: haaaa... –enjuagándose el rostro y soltando un suspiro, Yami estaba frente al espejo mas alejado del baño y se miraba frente a el... no había nadie en el baño así que era libre de dar rienda suelta a un soliloquio pero en realidad prefería pensar las cosas para sus adentros... de repente un sonido se escucho y era alguien entrando al baño... Yami no presto atención a la identidad de aquella o aquellas personas y solo tomo una toalla de papel y se seco las manos y después el rostro cuando escucho una voz muy conocida...

Joey: Yami... Tristan y yo queremos charlar un poco contigo...

Yami: ... –volteándose...

Joey: dime Yami... tienes idea de lo preocupado que dejaste a Yugi allá afuera...?

Yami: ...creí que ya había hablado antes con ustedes sobre este asunto... no creo que tenga mas que decirles al respecto... tengo un problema sentimental muy complicado... ustedes no pueden intervenir en el

Tristan: si podemos –dijo inmediatamente el moreno

Yami: ...

Tristan: crees que Yugi aun es un niño Yami?

Yami: ...

Tristan: quizás lo era cuando lo conociste y cuando lo conocimos nosotros, y es cierto que aun es muy inocente pero el ha crecido, Yami... el sabe que algo te esta pasando y solo lo preocupas más cuando le mientes por que sabe que lo estas haciendo...

Yami: ...

Joey: el ha crecido mucho Yami... tanto que ahora es suficientemente maduro para tener un hijo... y un hijo tuyo...

Yami: ...que puedo hacer... decirle la verdad...? de que servirá... el miedo que siento no se resolverá simplemente dejando de tener relaciones con el por seis meses mas...

Joey/Tristan: ...

Yami: tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre y un buen compañero... cómo se supone que lo supere...?

Tristan: ...sabes que tienes que hablar con el... aunque esto no se resuelva hablando tampoco lo hará si no lo haces... por que no le dices de una vez lo que te pasa para que busquen una solución y le dejas de dar dolores de cabeza?

Yami: ...no lo se...

Joey: se quedo llorando con Tea, Yami...

Yami: ...

Joey: tienes idea de lo impotente que se siente sin saber que decir para que le digas lo que te pasa...?

Yami: "claro que lo se... –pensando-"

Tristan: ...sabes Yami... en muy poco tiempo Yugi empezara a tener dolores por el peso del bebe y quizás hasta nauseas y otros malestares... tendrá que ir aun así a la escuela y seguramente se sentirá mas cansado y sensible cuando este en la casa... no crees que se sentirá aun peor si le das estas preocupaciones...?

Yami: ...

Joey: Yami... sabemos que es algo muy difícil lo que te pasa... pero amigo, ningún trauma se cura así nada más...

Yami: trauma...? trauma? Es así como le llamas a lo que sufrí cuando era un niño?

Joey: y como mas quieres que le llame?

Yami: ...

Tristan: por que tienes que complicar tanto las cosas? Solo tienes que ir y hablar con Yugi o decirle que ya no se preocupe y que hablaras con el en la casa si prefieres hacerlo aya... cual es el problema?

Yami: ...yo solo tenía ocho años...

Joey/Tristan: ...

Yami: saben lo terrible que fue ver a mi madre sufrir entre aquellas dolorosas contracciones y después verla desangrarse rogando a Ra que mi padre fuera a verla por ultima vez...? se imaginan lo destrozado que me sentí de verla llorar por última vez igual que cada día de su vida que pasaba sin la compañía de mi padre...? –no hubo respuesta...- un día deje de resentir todo aquello y la tristeza se fue... hasta llegue a pensar que era mejor que dejara de sufrir y que ella estaría mejor con los dioses... pensé que ella estaría feliz con mi padre el día que el también murió... haaa... –suspiro- a veces la extraño mucho...

Joey/Tristan: ...

Yami: ...no puedo permitirme una sola falla ahora que Yugi esta esperando un bebe... jamás me podría perdonar si le arruino la vida a el o a nuestro hijo... tengo que seguir el consejo que me dio mi padre y cuidarlo aun a costa mía...

Yugi: Yami...? –de repente el grupo escucho claramente la voz de Yugi y cuando voltearon el estaba en la puerta, asomándose y con esta a medio abrir...

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: Yami, lo escuche todo...

Yami: ...

Yugi: lo siento, me preocupe y vine a buscarlos... no era mi intención escucharlos pero no pude evitarlo cuando empezaste a decir esas cosas... –aquel baño tenia un pequeño pasillo antes de la puerta que daba a los sanitarios, de no ser por el Yugi no habría podido escuchar la conversación pues la gente se le habría quedado mirando...

Yami: ...lo siento... no quería preocuparte mas...

Yugi: Yami, por que no me habías contado nada...? te habría ayudado...

Yami: yo... no se Yugi... es solo que siento que debo hacer todo bien para ti y el bebe...

Yugi: Yami, si te sentías así por lo de tu mama y tu papa debiste decírmelo... –Yugi toco a Yami en uno de sus brazos, y pudo sentir como este lo evitaba con sentimiento reprimido...- Yami...

Yami: ... –este solo negó con su cabeza y se dirigió fuera del baño...- lo siento mucho...

Yugi: ...

Yami: tu no debías haber escuchado esto... yo... no se que mas decir... –al fin Yami se fue y dejo a Yugi con sus dos amigos...

Yugi: ...

Joey: Yugi, lo sentimos, esperábamos que hablando con el fuera a decírtelo por el mismo

Yugi: por que no me lo dijeron? –corto Yugi las palabras de Joey

Joey: Yugi, nosotros vimos a Yami muy afectado, no queríamos intervenir de más y arruinar las cosas

Tristan: solo queríamos ayudarlo para que el mismo hablara... no queríamos que esto sucediera...

Yugi: ...

Joey: Yugi... –de repente Yugi también se dio la vuelta y salio del baño...-...

Tristan: ...creo que vamos a regresar a casa... verdad...?

Joey: ...

.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso a la mesa donde estaban antes, Joey y Tristan iban tras Yugi mientras este estaba casi llegando al lado de Tea y Yami, pero aunque la chica le dio una sonrisa Yami solo lo miro con seriedad...

Tea: vaya, aquí estas Yugi, quieres que te pida la otra hamburguesa que querías?

Yugi: ...quiero ir a casa Yami...

Yami: ...

Tea: ...

Yugi: por favor...

Yami: ...esta bien...

Joey/Tristan: ...

Tea: ...que... pero, por que Yugi? –Yugi no contesto y mientras el y Yami se dirigían al auto Tea se había quedado muy confundida...- pero... que fue lo que le paso... ustedes saben algo, chicos? –Joey y Tristan negaron en ademán...

Joey: será mejor que no los hagamos esperar... vamos con ellos... –Tea y Tristan ya no dijeron nada... solo siguieron al resto del grupo encontrándose bastante serios...

Durante el camino de regreso a la tienda de juegos todos estuvieron muy callados... Yami conducía con aquella mirada realmente consternada, mientras que la de Yugi era de profunda pena y tristeza y la de sus amigos en la parte trasera era de mucha seriedad... el ambiente estaba pesado y todos se sentían algo incómodos...

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Tea y los demás decidieron regresar a pie para no darle mas molestias a la pareja, pero mientras que Yugi se despedía de ellos en la entrada Yami subió directamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso sin siquiera despedirse de alguna pequeña manera... la tarde ya estaba cayendo y Yugi a pesar de sonreír estaba muy triste... no le gustaba ver a Yami así...

Joey: cálmate Yugi, ya veras que todo se resolverá... no puede esta así para siempre...

Yugi: gracias Joey... pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado por el... –todos miraban a Yugi con tristeza... sabían que esa sonrisa era simplemente algo típico de él en esos momentos... no es que intentara aparentar estar menos mal... aunque de cualquier forma sus amigos ya sabían que si se sentía bastante preocupado

De regreso en la habitación que él y Yami ocupaban, este estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio aun con las luces apagadas, y toda la luz que había en la habitación provenía de los rayos dorados que se colaban a través de las cortinas de la ventana... la situación estaba muy tensa...

Yami: ... –ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Yugi aun así se aventuro a acercarse hacia Yami con sus manos sobre su vientre...

Yami: "...Ra... por favor... que no haga eso... no soporto verlo hacer eso..."

Yugi: ... –como atendiendo a aquel pensamiento, Yugi puso una mueca de tristeza acompañada de su pequeña sonrisa y dejo sus manos caer lentamente hacia sus costados...

Yami: ... –Yami volteo a verlo... lo habría escuchado...?

Yugi: /...dejaste tú vinculo abierto.../

Yami: ...

Yugi: Yami...

Yami: ...si vienes a reprocharme por haberte mentido no tengo nada que decirte... todo ha sido mi culpa... te entenderé si no quieres hablarme por que estas enojado...

Yugi: ...perdóname...

Yami: ... –este volteo en el acto y se quedo sorprendido...

Yugi: yo... debí darme cuenta antes de que estuviera pasándote todo esto...

Yami: ...

Yugi: dijiste que ya habías hablado con Joey y Tristan pero... cuando lo pensé anoche, supe que había estado pasando algo que no me habías dicho desde hace tiempo... pero no estaba seguro y no dije nada...

Yami: ...Yugi...

Yugi: snif... perdóname por abandonarte así... me has necesitado tanto... y yo... yo he estado tan ocupado pensando en mi mismo y en el bebe que ni siquiera tuve una pequeña sospecha en todos estos meses...

Yami: ...

Yugi: siento mucho que te cause tanto dolor el ir a tener un bebe por no haberte dado mas atención este tiempo... snif... snif...

Yami: ...

Yugi: ...

Sin decir mas palabras, Yugi fue al baño y cerro la puerta tras el... después se escucho como se cepillaba los dientes...

Yami: ...

Unas pocas horas mas tarde Yami y Yugi estaban ya juntos en la cama... dándose la espalda... Yami aun no tenía el valor de hablar de las cosas... y Yugi no tenia las palabras para hacerlo hablar de ellas... de su lado, el lloraba en silencio por Yami mientras encontraba refugio acariciando el vientre que había hecho crecer su bebe... y del lado de Yami, este se sentía cada vez mas culpable por hacer sentir así a Yugi en momentos en los que deberían estar celebrando felices por su hijo... ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir, pero estaba claro que las cosas no podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo más...

CONTINUARA...


	10. Nunca note hasta entonces que los dos es

¡Gracias a Diosa Atena, Gochi Glay Lover, Yami Moto, Tsukayama, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Queen Latifa, Windgirl y Amazona Verde por sus reviews!

Respondiendo:

Diosa Atena: no hay problema, me da gusto leer el trabajo de los demás y ayudarlos mas, aunque no siempre me alcance el tiempo con tantos proyectos pero uno se hace tiempo y ya! Acerca de que no me simpatiza Bakura, no mujer! De hecho Bakura si me cae muy bien, en especial la parte Yami, pero la cosa con mis fics es que me he centrado mucho en los personajes principales, o sea, el circulo de amigos de Yugi en el cual si te fijas en la serie casi no se incluye Bakura, y esa es otra razón de la personalidad que tiene en mi fic y que concuerde, por que hasta ahora he tratado de que las personalidades de los personajes sena lo mas cercanas posibles a las originales del anime, pero no te preocupes por eso que tengo planeado hacer un fic acerca de Bakura mas adelante, pero no te desesperes mientras tanto en este por que la importancia de Bakura en el fic será mínima en adelante, pero creo que hay uno de los caps que te dará el gusto, lo malo es que falta, mucho para llegar a el. Saludos y muchas gracias por escribirme!

Tsukayama: haaa... el fic del abuelo malvado... pues la cosa es que me decidí a darle de a uno por uno por que no me gusta distraerme en uno y luego en otro y así, es un poco fastidioso, aunque amo mis fics, pero creo que es mejor escribir todos los capítulos y cuando los termine le sigo a otro fic, aunque de cualquier forma seguiré publicando un capitulo por semana aunque ya tenga mas, no desesperes, tratare de irme rápido pero si veo que es necesario subiré esporádicamente algún capi del abuelo.

Dark Kotetsu Angel: muchas gracias por escribirme, a veces me pregunto cuantos lectores hay que siguen mi trabajo pero no me lo hacen sabes, jejeje, en fin, me da gusto saber de uno mas y espero que disfrutes lo que viene en adelante.

Queen Latifa: ejem, si, la pesadilla de Yami es lo mejor que he inventado en algún tiempo en cuanto a cosas grotescas, lo cual no se a prestado mucho en este fic hasta ahora por vigilar la paternomaternidad de Yugi... jeje, pero te confieso que yo jamás en mi vida he visto una sola película de alien, aunque se cual es el monstruo :- P y si, hiciste sándwich a Win, jajaja, con tu review. Oye! Yo no le mordí su cosita a Yami! Fue el bebe de pesadilla que le invente! 0_ou...

Amazona Verde: pus ese Yami ya de por si tiene insomnio por el estrés y luego yo dándole horrendas pesadillas, pero aclaro que el no había estado soñando eso anteriormente, simplemente no podía dormir hasta que ya la cosa estaba bien dura y se caía de cansancio, jajaja, fue hasta después de que se entero de la cosa del asesino que empezó a soñar eso, jejeje, se asusto, y a eso súmale el estrés, jajaja, gracias por tu review!

Yug 2: Bueno gente! Muchas gracias por escribir! Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones! Ya extraño a algunos de ustedes T_T... saludos!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 10-Nunca note hasta entonces que los dos estábamos cambiando...

Temprano en la casa moto ya uno podía encontrar actividad en ella en la planta baja... en la cocina alguien preparaba el desayuno... hubo ruidos por algunos minutos, después pequeños golpeteos producidos por el metal de los cubiertos... al fin al poco tiempo alguien salio y el ultimo sonido que dio vida al lugar fue el abrir y cerrar de una puerta...

Mientas tanto en la habitación superior de la casa una persona aun dormía en su cama... ni aun un movimiento escapaba de aquel cuerpo que yacía tranquilamente sin preocupaciones... al menos por ahora...

De repente algunos curiosos olores comenzaron a llegar desde la cocina hasta la aquella persona, y solo tomo segundos que esta los percibiera y moviera ligeramente su nariz en señal de ello... al fin los ojos se abrieron ocultos bajo la sabana, y contrario a lo que uno pudiera imaginar la reacción fue de alarma y un ligero miedo... rápidamente un el joven muchacho salio de la cama en un solo salto y mientras dejaba la habitación se dirigió con prisa a la cocina...

Yami: se fue! –dijo al fin Yami al llegar ahí, y con pena acepto que de nuevo Yugi se le había escapado- no, no, no, no, Ra, por que a mi...? haaaa... –suspiró en ligero fastidio, buscando una solución- que es lo que voy a hacer...?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de la casa tienda y de Yami, Yugi estaba a bordo del camión que llevaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes de su escuela al edificio mismo que les correspondía, pero en su estado y con la multitud de personas que ahí había, la situación diaria no le estaba favoreciendo mucho...

Yugi: "Ra –pensando- gracias por ayudarme a conseguir un asiento hoy..."

¿?: Tranquila mi amor, ven, camina despacio...

Yugi: hu...? –Yugi escucho a un hombre diciendo estas palabras, y cuando asomo un poco su rostro se pudo dar cuenta de que se trataba de una pareja, de la cual la señora obviamente tenía ya varios meses de embarazo...

¿?: Amor, crees que más atrás haya un asiento? –Yugi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante tal conversación... si los veía lo mas probable es que se sintiera muy mal de ignorarlos y voltearles el rostro, pero que podía hacer? El también estaba esperando un bebe...

Yugi: "yo también necesito este asiento para que podamos estar tranquilos yo y mi bebe... casi no he descansado desde que tomo el autobús..."

¿?: oye tú, enano punk! Que no ves que la señora quiere sentarse?

Yugi: haa! –de repente un chico de la misma escuela jalo a Yugi por su chaqueta del uniforme y lo hizo levantarse para que la mujer pudiera tomar su lugar...- pe... es que yo...

¿?: hump! Que clase de chico no se comporta un poco por el bienestar de una dama en esa situación? Eres un estúpido...

Yugi: ... –apenado y sin saber que hacer ante las miradas de las personas a bordo del camión, Yugi se dio la vuelta y fue a sostenerse lo mejor que pudo de los pasamanos, al menos así no resentiría tanto los bruscos arranques y paradas...- mmm... mmm... –pequeños quejidos escapaban casi imperceptibles de la garganta de Yugi... no se estaba sintiendo muy bien ahí parado...

El resto del camino Yugi solo pudo meditar de lo que habían sido los últimos tres días con Yami... desde que supo lo de su temor por lastimarlo se daba cuenta cada vez mas de que ese miedo era demasiado grande... Yami ya no quería ni tocarlo por temor a golpearlo de nuevo como había hecho al darle aquel codazo en su vientre, y por eso Yugi se sentía muy rechazado, pero mas que nada, sentía que Yami rechazaba al bebe y eso lo hacia sentir muy incomodo... el sabia que no era así, pero era la forma en que lo percibía, por esa razón ya no se atenía a la ayuda de Yami para hacer algunas de las tareas diarias de las que él se había estado encargando, entre ellas preparar su desayuno, llevarlo a la escuela y traerlo y subir y bajar las escaleras... ya habían sido dos días de esa rutina y la estaba resintiendo mucho... pero no toleraba la idea de que Yami lo ayudara si eso lo hacia sentirse tan mal... lo que el no pensaba es que esto estaba preocupando mucho a Yami por su salud y la del bebe...

El resto del día las cosas fueron empeorando para Yugi, dado que nadie podía saber de su embarazo mas que sus amigos, el resto de personas que lo conocían, incluyendo los maestros, atribuían su reciente cambio de comportamiento a otras causas, lo cual no le valía un trato razonable según su condición...

Yugi: HAAWW!

Maestra: Señor Moto! En que cree que esta pensando? –la maestra le dio una bofetada

Yugi: lo siento, es que me quede un poco dormido...

Maestra: el salón de clases no es lugar para dormir, señor Moto, ahora, levántese y salga al pasillo, estará castigado ahí sosteniendo baldes con agua hasta el final de la clase. Tendrá mucho tiempo para reflexionar su conducta!

Yugi: pero Maestra!

Maestra: FUERA!

Yugi: ...

Una vez mas Yugi no pudo mas que ceder a la situación, y ante los ojos llenos de preocupación de sus amigos se levanto y salio del salón a cumplir su castigo...

Yugi: "snif... snif... están tan pesados... hahaha... Ra... que no le pase nada a mi bebe..." –las piernas de Yugi apenas se enderezaban, estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared para poder sostener lo mejor posible aquella cruel carga, pero no estaba dando resultado... los baldes se le resbalaban de las manos pero era mejor no dejarlos caer o también le harían llevar uno en la cabeza...

Maestra: como va su escarmiento, señor Mo... señor Moto, pero que le sucede...?

Yugi: snif... snif... es que... están muy pesados, señorita...

Maestra: bien, pues eso puede pensarlo mejor la siguiente vez que decida faltar el respeto a la clase con su comportamiento –de nuevo la distinguida mujer entro al aula y cerro la puerta, dejando a Yugi en la misma situación por el resto de lo que iba a durar su hora...

Yugi: mmm... mmmm... *sollozos*...

.-.-.-.-.

*tump*

Yami: ya llegó –tras oír como se había cerrado la puerta Yami supo que Yugi ya estaba en casa, había llegado temprano del trabajo solo para recibirlo y no permitirle que se atendiera solo, pues calculaba que en dos días de poco descanso ya habría tenido que resentirlo... estaba realmente preocupado pero su temor no lo dejaba actuar libremente- Yugi! Yugi... que bueno que llegaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti

Yugi: por que...? –pregunto Yugi con tono triste, prestando poca atención y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Yami: Cómo que por que? Te fuiste muy temprano esta mañana, te hiciste tu mismo el desayuno y regresaste tomando el autobús! Has estado subiendo y bajando solo las escaleras tres días, tu sabes que eso te hace daño –todas aquellas palabras salían con notoria alarma de la boca de Yami, pero Yugi casi no le estaba poniendo atención de lo agotado que se sentía... todo lo que deseaba era comer algo rápido para descansar... ya no le importaba si no terminaba la tarea...

Yugi: sabes por que estoy haciendo esto... –sacando un poco de pan de una bolsa- no quiero que te sientas mal por el bebe...

Yami: espera un momento, eso es pan casero?

Yugi: ...

Yami: lo hiciste tú, verdad? Yugi, cuando te pusiste a hornear eso, sabes que no debes esforzarte!

Yugi: Yami! Por favor, ya basta!

Yami: Yugi, sabes que me importan mucho tu y nuestro hijo y no quiero que algo malo les pase!

Yugi: Yami, por favor! tuve un día muy pesado, todos me han tratado mal hoy, ya no lo soporto mas! solo quiero comer algo y descansar, solo eso, maldición! Entiéndeme!

Yami: por eso quiero que dejes de hacer esto y me permitas ayudarte, por que tu sabes que nadie puede saber que estas esperando un bebe y no te tomaran en cuenta!

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo se tragaba las muchas palabras de dolor y todo el desacuerdo que sentía en ese momento... tenia mucho que le podía decir a Yami pero se lo estaba quedando por no hacerlo sentir mas mal...- snif... no quiero... –dijo al final cuando termino de preparar su pan con miel y su baso de leche...

Yami: Yugi... por favor... es por nuestro bebe... no podrías al menos hacerlo por el?

Yugi: ...snif... es MI bebe...

Yami: ...

Yugi: snif... snif... si no puedes ni tocarlo entonces no tienes por que cuidar de nosotros... tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele que sea mi hijo la causa de que te sientas así...

Yami: ...

Yugi: no quiero que me ayudes hasta que puedas al menos sentirte cómodo por tener cerca a tu hijo... –al voltearse para ir hacia la sala, Yugi vio la inmensa pena que llenaba los ojos de Yami... le había dicho la verdad y le había dolido mucho, y esto lo hizo sentir mal...- Yami... lo siento... no quería lastimarte... –Yugi dejo la comida a un lado- Yami, si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte a superar esto... tal vez no lo sabes pero-

Yami: no, tú tienes razón...

Yugi: pero Yami...

Yami: no... por favor... –Yami no quería que Yugi se le acercara...

Yugi: snif... Yami... por favor... algún día tiene que terminar esto... que pasara cuando nazca el bebe...? nunca lo cargaras ni le darás un beso? Yami, por Ra, por mi, por nuestro bebe... tienes que superar esto... por favor... déjame ayudarte

Yami: no!

Yugi: ...

Yami: yo... no... no puedo... no se por que no puedo –al borde del llanto, Yami salio apresurado de la cocina y dejo solo a Yugi... aquello era algo muy difícil para ambos, si no es que para los tres, pues lo que le afectara a Yugi lo resentía el bebe... Yami necesitaba reaccionar rápido, o quizás las personas que el quería no le durarían mucho...

Yugi: snif... snif... Ra... –con sus manos tocando su vientre, Yugi cerro sus ojos y rezo un canto que le había enseñado Yami para Ra... ya que no tenia ahora mas que la esperanza de que Yami cediera un poco, eso era todo lo que sentía podía hacer por el...- hazlo escucharme Ra... por que no puede darse cuenta de que no hay nada malo con el...? snif... hahaha... ayúdanos Ra...

.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente mañana las cosas sucedieron igual, Yugi se levanto muy temprano después de haber descansado menos de lo normal desde que había comenzado su embarazo y realizo las tareas que no debía realizar para después salir a tomar el autobús, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentirse mas mal que nunca...

Yugi: haaa... haaa... –Yugi estaba quejándose... su tono era bajo y su respiración estaba agitada... entonces de nuevo escucho que se acercaba la pareja de la ultima vez y temió lo peor...

¿?: hey! tu! Que no aprendiste una lección de modales ayer? He...? oye amigo, te sientes bien?

Yugi: haaa... nooo...

¿?: vaya viejo, creo que te hace más falta estar sentado que a esa señora... te ves muy mal, deberías regresar a tu casa y descansar...

Yugi: ...haaa... haaa... solo no me hagas levantarme por favor...

¿?: ...en ese estado? Viejo, se ver cuando alguien necesita ayuda...

Yugi: ...

¿?: no te preocupes, yo le daré mi asiento a esa señora... tú debes quedarte ahí un rato...

Un poco de comprensión era todo lo que Yugi esperaba ese día y por gracia de Ra la había conseguido... ahora solo esperaba tener fuerzas para terminar el resto del día, pero su cuerpo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa esperanza...

Al llegar a su parada, Yugi se levanto con dificultades después de haber descansado lo poco que quedo del trayecto desde que consiguió el asiento... se iba sosteniendo de donde podía pero al poner el primer pie en el pavimento el conductor arranco y Yugi se sintió caer al suelo, terminando apenas en sus manos y rodillas... lo ultimo que iba a permitir era que algo le pasara a su bebe, pero estaba muy débil... el cansancio lo vencía... veía borroso... de pronto sintió como una gran presión en su pecho y la dificultad para respirar se incrementaba... en pocos segundos todo su mundo se volvió negro y cayo desmayado a una calle de la escuela...

De pronto cerca de ahí iba llegando Joey muy apresurado, pero al divisar a Yugi sobre el pavimento no muy lejos de el se alarmo y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta estar a su lado...

Joey: Yugi! Viejo, que te paso? Respóndeme! –Joey no obtuvo una respuesta, Yugi estaba inconsciente así que decidió cerciorarse de su estado, lo que para su alivio solo parecía ser un desmayo, pero era claro que no podía dejar a Yugi ahí ni mucho menos podía dejarlo ir a la escuela... solo había una cosa que hacer...

.-.-.-.-.

**RINGGG**

Yami: bueno?

Joey: Yami, es Joey, estoy cerca de la escuela, encontré a Yugi desmayado en el camino, tienes que venir por el ahora, se ve muy agotado...

Yami: Ra, Joey, cuídalo mientras llego, salgo para allá –contesto alarmado

Joey: cuenta con ello...

.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en la banca del camellón y a la espera de Yami, Joey estaba cuidando de Yugi, le había recostado la cabeza en sus piernas para mantenerlo cómodo, y aunque ya había sonado la campana no se había movido de ahí un milímetro... de pronto el rubio escucho acercarse un auto y pudo ver a Yami acercarse

Joey: ha, Yami! Aquí! –grito alzando el brazo, y rápidamente Yami se estaciono y salio para recoger a Yugi

Yami: como esta? Ra... se ve muy pálido... –dijo tocando su frente, pero le aliviaba saber que no tenía fiebre o algo peor

Joey: ya te lo había dicho, solo es un desmayo y cansancio, pero será mejor que lo lleves a casa... no le ha ido nada bien estos días y se ha estado esforzando mucho...

Yami: ...sabía que algo así pasaría... Ra, por que no puedo hacer que me escuche...?

Joey: quizás por que tú no lo escuchas a el...

Yami: que?

Joey: tu sabes bien lo que esta ocasionando esto Yami, y ya Tristan y yo estamos cansados de repetírtelo, si no superas ese miedo algo peor que esto puede suceder después... ahora es un desmayo Yami, pero si sabes lo que quieres, y si eso que quieres es a Yugi y a tu hijo entonces dejaras que el te ayude, o a la siguiente quizás Yugi y tu estén en un hospital llorando la muerte de su hijo... –sin mas palabras que decir, Joey coloco a Yugi en los brazos de Yami, quien lo recibió con miedo aun en su semblante y dedos temblorosos... después Joey les dio un ultimo vistazo y se despidió dando la vuelta para ir a clases...

Yami: ...Yugi... –mirándolo al rostro, Yami deseaba poder superarse a si mismo pronto, pues viéndose atemorizado a tal grado solo por cargar a su compañero, supo mas que nunca que la vida de su hijo y quizás la de Yugi dependían de el...

.-.-.-.-.

De regreso en la casa, Yami recostó a Yugi en el sillón de la sala y lo cobijo para después dirigirse a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer mas sustancioso que las dos rebanadas de pan que había tomado esa mañana... quizás su desmayo era parte debilidad y parte el embarazo, pero era claro que se había descompensado de forma significativa... el color que tenia su piel no era bueno, parecía que no había dormido bien y tenia bolsas bajo los ojos... seguramente había llorado mucho después de su ultima discusión... Yami se sentía realmente culpable, sabia que Yugi hacia eso por que le incomodaba que el reaccionara así ante su embarazo, aunque fuera por miedo y no por otra cosa... el debía cambiar, lo sabia... pero tenia tanto miedo... no sabia que hacer para deshacerse de el...

Yugi: mmm... mmmm... –Yugi comenzó a despertar cuando el aroma de la comida se alzo, y al darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa se pregunto que había pasado...

Yami: despertaste...

Yugi: Yami... que hago aquí...? por que no estoy en la escuela...? -dijo al mirar el reloj que ya marcaba la perdida de al menos una hora de clase

Yami: te desmayaste camino allá y Joey te encontró... te traje a casa por que te veías muy mal... de hecho aun te vez muy débil... toma... –Yami acerco a Yugi un plato con sopa caliente- necesitas comer bien para que recuperes fuerzas...

Yugi: no, gracias... ya te dije que no quiero que me ayudes si eso te hace sentir mal...

Yami: ...te traeré un licuado...

Yugi: que? Yami, no me escuchaste?

Yami: mi miedo o los problemas que tengamos no son razón para que maltrates así al bebe...

Yugi: que? Como dijiste? –pregunto Yugi ofendido

Yami: no es solo tuyo ese niño que llevas dentro de ti... también es mío, y sin importar nada de eso es un ser que merece vivir... con tu actitud solo lo estas lastimando... así que deja de tratar de ser un héroe y acepta que me necesitas para cuidarte...

Yugi: que? Como me puedes decir eso? tú eres el que no me quiere tocar por que tienes miedo de lastimarme sin darte cuenta de que me lastimas mas manteniendo esa actitud!

Yami: no importa quien tenga la culpa Yugi! –grito volteándose para enfrentar a su compañero- ese bebe esta sufriendo por que te has descuidado y por que yo he tenido miedo... y no se cuando lo superare... pero ambos nos amamos... y amamos a ese bebe... lo mas importante aquí es que nazca sano... así que no importa lo demás, debemos hacer lo mejor por cuidar de el... aunque nos duela mucho...

Yugi: ...

Yami: lo siento mucho Yugi... se que este miedo no debe continuar y se que nada de lo que paso con mis padres es mi culpa... pero esos sentimientos se quedaron conmigo por miles de años... no puedo pretender estar bien desde ahora por que no es cierto, Yugi... tengo mucho miedo de lastimarte... tengo mucho miedo de lastimar a nuestro hijo... quisiera poder superarlo por que se que soy el inicio del daño que le estamos haciendo a nuestro bebe... pero no se como manejarlo Yugi... no se... no se como...

Yugi: ...por que no empiezas dejándome ayudarte...?

Yami: no... yo... yo no se si...

Yugi: Yami... ven conmigo... si...?

Yami: he...? –Yami, por un momento, dudo... pero al fin al cabo de unos segundos se acerco a Yugi una vez más, y este le tomo de las manos... Yami estaba temblando de solo sentir el contacto...

Yugi: tu nunca podrás lastimarnos a mi o al bebe, Yami... te queremos... y nos duele que nos alejes así de ti...

Yami: ...

Yugi: Yami... por que tiemblas? No hay nada de malo contigo, me has cuidado como nunca en la vida y estas poniendo todo de tu parte para que yo y el bebe estemos sanos, no tienes por que tener miedo, todo lo que necesito es descansar un poco mas para que ambos estemos bien, no me voy a romper si me tocas...

Yami: snif... snif...

Yugi: Yami... no llores... quizás no te lo he dicho pero creo que el bebe y yo no podríamos ser mas afortunados por que te tenemos con nosotros... se que serás un buen papa... por que tienes que dudarlo...? –en ese momento Yami sintió el limite alcanzarlo, y soltó bruscamente sus manos de Yugi...-...

Yami: lo siento...

Yugi: ... –Yugi agacho la mirada...

Yami: ...iré a traerte algo para beber... yo... no puedo... aun no puedo hacer mas...

Yugi: ...

Yami: perdón...

Yugi: ...

Una vez que Yami se fue... Yugi quedo muy triste por no haber podido resolver las cosas... le había hablado a Yami desde el corazón pero ni aun así logro hacer un cambio... que iba a hacer? Lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero era cada vez mas grave... en ese momento ya no quería tocarlo, pero si seguía así que pasaría en los siguientes meses o cuando fuera a nacer el bebe? Tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera, una solución... pero no la encontraba, y se sentía desesperado...

Yugi: snif... snif... hahahaha... Yami...

Yami: "Yugi..."- en la cocina, oculto, estaba Yami escuchando a Yugi, y le dolía hasta el alma que llorara así y mas por su culpa... la situación que estaban viviendo era muy difícil, y al ver este escenario uno podía saberlo con facilidad... estaba cada Yugi sufriendo por su lado, y sin saber que podrían esperar en adelante del otro...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Yugi despertó repentinamente, y se encontró a si mismo recostado a un lado de Yami en la cama que compartían... pero algo lo había dejado asombrado... Yami estaba abrazándolo mientras dormía, pero no era cualquier abrazo, sino que Yami estaba sentado y dormía sosteniéndolo sobre su cuerpo... entonces Yugi se sintió inmensamente feliz y no pudo contener una sonrisa... quizás sus palabras habían tenido algún efecto en Yami...? necesitaba saberlo pero... Yami debía estar muy cansado tanto física como mentalmente por lo difícil que habían sido para el esos días... seria mejor averiguarlo por la mañana...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin varias horas después Yami comenzó a sentirse despertar pero aun no había abierto sus ojos... se sentía muy descansado y todavía su mente no razonaba los hechos de lo que habían sido sus últimos días... pero entonces sintió un peso sobre el, mucho calor, un agradable y conocido olor y una sensación extrañamente reconfortante... y muy conocida para el... que seria...? Yami lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, y poco a poco lo borroso de su vista se fue aclarando... algunos colores fueron desplegándose y al final se encontró frente a frente con el rostro sonriente de Yugi... entonces examino su situación completa y se dio cuenta de que el y Yugi estaban abrazados y recordó que habían dormido juntos...

Yami: haaaaaa! –grito Yami muy sorprendido sin soltar a Yugi, pero desgraciadamente para el esta vez si logro despertarlo...

Yugi: mmmm... Yami...?

Yami: hee... heee... –decía Yami muy nervioso

Yugi: escuche un ruido... sabes que fue?

Yami: heeee... no... yo... no escuece nada, jejejeje...

Yugi: he... ha! Yami, es cierto! Me abrazaste! Me abrazaste! Jajajaja! –Yugi comenzó a emocionarse mucho, pero Yami solo se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso

Yami: he, pue... pues... si... eso hice...

Yugi: Yami, por Ra, gracias! No sabes como me alegra que hayas superado tu miedo! Temía tanto que nunca mas volvieras a estar junto conmigo y el bebe!

Yami: ... –Yami no sabia que excusa poner ahora, era obvio que Yugi estaba muy feliz, pero como le iba a decir que no era esa la razón de que estuvieran en aquella situación...?

Yugi: jejeje, por que no bajamos a desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre! Además ya se me hace tarde para la escuela!

Yami: he, sobre eso Yugi... yo preferiría que te quedes a descansar solo por hoy

Yugi: he? Y por que? –Yugi estaba algo confundido por aquellas palabras

Yami: por que estos días te has esforzado demasiado y no quiero que te descompenses mas, necesitas recuperar las fuerzas que perdiste, esta bien?

Yugi: si tu crees que lo necesito me quedare –como siempre no le cabían dudas de que Yami deseaba solo lo mejor para el, así que si el deseaba tenerlo en casa ese día, le daría el gusto, además, seria una oportunidad perfecta de recuperar un hermoso día con una de las dos personas en el mundo que el mas amaba...

Yami: bien... entonces... yo... iré a preparar el desayuno... –tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, Yami recostó a Yugi muy cuidadosamente y entonces se dispuso a levantarse cuando Yugi lo llamo

Yugi: Yami...

Yami: si, que pasa, Yugi? Quieres que te traiga algo mientras esperas el desayuno?

Yugi: ...no... jijiji... –ho, esa risa... ahora si, Yami podía esperar lo peor- solo... me das un beso?

Yami: si... claro que si... –agachándose al nivel de Yugi, Yami beso con mucho cariño y mucho cuidado los labios que hace ya días no probaba... y se sintió muy feliz... pero eso no lo dejaba de hacer sentir miedo...

Yugi: ... –Yugi solo sonreía...

Yami: ...bien... regresare en unos minutos... –Yugi asintió y luego Yami salio de la habitación para ir a la cocina...- "Ra, que es lo que voy a hacer ahora –pensaba Yami en privado para no enterar a Yugi- no esta bien que le mienta así otra vez... pronto se dará cuenta de que estoy nervioso cerca de el y lo sabrá... no puedo hacerle esto de nuevo..."

Llegando hasta las alacenas cerca de la estufa, Yami saco un par de sartenes y un tazón, comenzando a preparar un par de omelets... en realidad no estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia pero ya lo había hecho tantas veces que le resultaba algo sencillo por haberse convertido en algo cotidiano, lo que dejaba oportunidad a su mente de ocuparse en otros asuntos mas importantes...

El sabia bien que esta vez no le iba a dar muchas vueltas al asunto... sabia que debía decirle la verdad a Yugi y eso era algo indiscutible... si iba a curarse de ese miedo que lo consumía no lo iba a hacer diciendo mentiras a su compañero cada vez que no podía manejar algo... el había aprendido en esos días que no siempre iba a poder cargar con todos los problemas, que debía darle mas libertad a Yugi y que no estaba bien que lo sobreprotegiera tanto... eran rasgos de su personalidad que nunca se había detenido a meditar por que así con ellos el y Yugi habían estado funcionando bien, excepto por alguna pequeña discusión en la cama, pero ahora que estaban por tener un hijo las cosas estaban cambiando mucho... algo tan significativo como eso estaba rápidamente despertando en ellos muchos nuevos sentimientos, y los dos sin darse cuenta, estaban madurando juntos mientras se acercaba la hora de que naciera su bebe...

Hacia mucho que Yami no sentía el peso de una lección tan grande como aquella, tanto como desde que era un joven y había debido aprender muchas cosas nuevas sobre el mismo y sobre las personas y el mundo a su alrededor... cosas que jamás olvido y que cuando estaban vigentes las manejo lo mejor posible según las había aprendido... pero ahora que iba a ser papa muchos pensamientos estaban naciendo y otros muriendo, igual en la mente de Yugi... los miedos y ambiciones que ambos habían guardado estaban cambiando su forma, creciendo, madurando o viendo su ocaso... sus mentes estaban en constante evolución... pero para resolver aquel problema que apenas era el comienzo de los muchos otros momentos difíciles que vendrían, Yami y Yugi aun deberían sufrir algunos "tropezones" mas...

Terminando de preparar el desayuno, Yami lo guarnizó lo mejor que pudo y hasta preparo una jarra grande y fría de licuado de frutas... justo como le gustaba a Yugi... quería que descansara todo lo necesario y se alimentara bien, pues lo sucedido el día anterior realmente lo había preocupado... y entonces comenzó a recordar...

"Caminando hacia la sala donde Yami había dejado a Yugi, vio como el muchacho dormía al parecer placidamente. Desde la entrada a la habitación observo el pequeño cuerpo yaciendo de lado a los cojines y envuelto en la frazada, mientras que a un extremo suyo en la mesita de centro se encontraban los platos de la comida ya vacíos... parecía que todo estaba en orden...

Yami comenzó a acercarse a Yugi, esperando tan solo cerciorarse de que todo estuviera realmente bien, y cuando llego hasta el sonrió tristemente... en realidad era hermoso verlo pero sabia que si Yugi estuviera despierto las cosas se tornarían de otro color... en un momento estos pensamientos se alejaron cuando Yami se percato de que Yugi estaba un poco sonrojado...

Yami: ...- al tocarle la frente con un poco de reserva, y temor por su salud, Yami se percato de que Yugi estaba mas caliente de lo normal...- tiene temperatura... –si, aunque por la mañana había parecido que no, en realidad los esfuerzos si le habían afectado... no era nada bueno que Yugi tuviera aunque fuera pocos grados mas de su temperatura normal, ya que corriendo un embarazo debían tomarse todas las precauciones... pero que le podía dar a Yugi? Cualquier medicamento, pastilla, bebida, comida o en general lo que Yugi oliera o ingiriera le llegaría directamente al bebe... no le podía medicar nada... entonces supo que tendría que bañarlo, lo que significaba que iba a tener que hacer contactos muy íntimos con el...

Con mucha duda al principio, Yami pasó sus brazos bajo Yugi y lentamente lo cargo con el... entonces lo miro con algo de asombro... "Ra... por favor... debo ser fuerte... debo ser fuerte... el me necesita..." –diciendo eso, Yami camino cuidadosamente al baño de esa planta y preparo una tina de agua fresca... poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando y Yami debía controlarse para lograr aquellos esfuerzos... entonces recordó a través de ello como hubo un momento en que Yugi también se sentía muy nervioso por la cercanía y el trato intimo de su parte... y lo comprendió mejor... entonces se juzgo a si mismo y pensó en otras tantas ocasiones en que le había hablado a Yugi de razones y de promesas de apoyo que nunca jamás le había roto... pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil aun aceptar aquellas promesas, pues el nunca había experimentado en tal forma lo que es estar del otro lado de la situación...

Yugi: mmm... Yami...

Yugi: Yugi...? te sientes mejor...?

Yugi: Yami... no le pongas mucho tiempo a la leche del bebe... por favor...

Yami: ... –Yami esbozo una sonrisa... Yugi estaba soñando de nuevo con él y él bebe... por Ra, como podía ser tan inocente y despreocupado... estando despierto le dolía lo que vivían y mientras dormía parecía que en su mundo solo había dicha... como funcionaba eso...? quizás era que Yugi trataba de refugiarse en esos sueños para tolerar lo mejor posible las cosas tan difíciles que estaba teniendo que pasar... lo que fuera, Yami se sentía agradecido de que Yugi no despertara, o le seria aun mas difícil terminar de bañarlo... pero de cualquier forma esos sueños eran una señal de un leve delirio, y no estaba bien ya que su intención era bajarle la fiebre...

Al terminar, Yami seco muy bien a Yugi, pero esta vez dejo de sentir un poco aquel miedo y se dejo llevar por el momento... hace cuanto que no veía a Yugi desnudo...? es cierto que lo veía cada mañana cuando iba al baño a verse el vientre, pero en realidad no lo había apreciado así de bien desde hacía mucho como en ese momento que lo cargaba en sus brazos envuelto en la toalla...

Yami: haaa... Ra... no me lo merezco... –fue todo lo que pudo salir de los labios de Yami... amaba tanto a ese muchacho que tenia ahí... y se veía realmente bello... que oportunidad le habían regalado sus Dioses... en aquellos momentos que el miedo lo invadía por tocar a su compañero e ir a tener un desliz, y sin embargo poderlo estar contemplando con aquella tranquilidad que no podría tener de la misma forma si Yugi estuviera despierto... era algo que desearía poder hacer mas seguido... pero con Yugi mirándolo...

Los mechones dorados de su compañero aun estaban húmedos, y pequeñas gotas colgaban del final de sus puntas... su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus manos semi juntas y cerradas en puños, como si se tratara... de un bebe... y su estomago... su vientre... veía con ilusión en sus propios ojos la perfecta y hermosa curva que se había formado... quizás no era muy grande aun, pues todavía la ropa se la lograba disimular, pero ya era significativa... entones coloco su mano sobre ella, y la acaricio lentamente aun dudando antes de haberla colocado... y la detuvo... quería apartarla, pero se sentía tan bien... nunca antes sintió mas calido aquel vientre... de repente Yami se asusto al sentir como Yugi ponía su mano sobre la suya, y lo miro con temor de haberlo despertado... -Yugi... -...todo lo que este hizo, fue girarse a recostar su cuerpo contra el de Yami, y sonreír... seguía dormido...- ...

Aquel instante permaneció inmutable unos segundos... parecía haberse congelado... entonces Yami suspiro, y de nuevo miro a su compañero... definitivamente le iba a tomar mas tiempo superar su problema antes de poder vivir algo así de nuevo con Yugi mirándolo a los ojos... pero aquello aun así permanecería en su memoria..."

Esas eran sido las razones por las que Yami había decidido dormir con Yugi... se quedo tan preocupado por la fiebre que sintió la necesidad de seguirlo cuidando... a pesar de todo su miedo no le iba a impedir ver por la salud de su Yugi... pero tampoco significaba que ya hubiera superado lo que sentía...

Yami: debo decirle... –se dijo a si mismo, y suspiró- le diré mientras termina su comida...

*la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y el sonido alerto a Yugi*

Yami: ya traigo todo Yugi, te hice omelet y licuado de frutas... –dijo en tono sereno...

Yugi: vaya, huele muy rico... jijijiji, gracias, te acordaste hasta del jugo...

Yami: quiero que comas bien... jejeje... –por un momento la tensión que Yami sentía, se aligero, pero una vez que le entrego la comida sobre la mesita solo pudo pensar en como empezaría su inevitable confección...

Yugi: mmm... te quedo muy bien, has mejorado mucho tu sazón, Yami...

Yami: ha, si... gracias... supongo que ha sido por que estos días he preparado el desayuno...

Yugi: jejejeje, supongo que si...

Yami: ... –de nuevo hubo silencio, pero Yugi estaba comiendo muy tranquilo... sin embargo no quería imaginarse la reacción que tendría cuando le dijera la verdad...- Yugi... –comenzó al fin...- tengo algo importante que decirte...

Yugi: si, Yami, que es? –respondió Yugi dejando de comer y prestando total atención a Yami... lo que solo lo puso mas nervioso... aquellos ojos brillantes, aquella sonrisa desprevenida que no sabia que iba a desaparecer en unos momentos... lo hacían sentir más culpable...

Yami: Yugi... se que crees que esta mañana despertamos juntos por que supere mi miedo pero... la verdad es que no es así... –silencio- Yugi, no quiero mentirte de nuevo ni guardarte secretos... yo aun siento mucho miedo y aun me siento incomodo por estar así de cerca de ti... siento que en cualquier momento me distraeré y te haré derramar la comida o algo... Yugi... la verdad es que ayer tuviese un poco de fiebre y me preocupe mucho, por eso me quede cuidándote y termine durmiéndome contigo sin darme cuenta... lo siento... –al terminar aquello, ninguno de los dos dijo nada... Yami esperaba que Yugi llorara, gritara o saliera corriendo lejos de el... pero nada paso... al fin Yami levanto el rostro y miro a Yugi... estaba sonriendo... pero su mirada indicaba tristeza...

Yugi: ...

Yami: ...te encuentras bien...?

Yugi: ...si... es solo que... no esperaba esto... pensé que todo aquello había terminado pero... gracias...

Yami: ...por que...?

Yugi: por no mentirme... snif... –Yugi limpio una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a desbordarse de uno de sus ojos...- aun creo que puedo ayudarte pero... no podría si no fueras honesto conmigo...

Yami: no podía mentirte Yugi... no otra vez... –haberlo hecho solo una vez provoco mucho de aquel problema... el posiblemente no tendría que estar viendo esa mirada en los ojos de Yugi de haberle dicho la verdad de sus temores desde un principio... ahora se habían hecho mas grandes y todos estaban sufriendo por ello... hasta sus amigos...

Yugi: ...

Yami: no vas a comer...? –pregunto viendo que Yugi ya no tocaba su comida

Yugi: ...no ahora... lo terminare mas tarde... quiero dormir un poco...

Yami: ...esta bien... –Yami recogió la mesita y los platos- si me necesitas... solo llámame, esta bien? –Yugi asintió...

Yugi: ...Yami –lo llamo de repente

Yami: si, Yugi...?

Yugi: no se si ayer entendiste de verdad lo que te dije sobre lo afortunados que somos yo y el bebe pero...

Yami: ...

Yugi: quiero que sepas que es realmente lo que siento... por que siempre me has cuidado, querido y ayudado desde que te conozco... si tu no fueras esa persona que quiero tanto no me habrías dicho la verdad... y este bebe no estaría por venir por que no hubiéramos funcionado desde un principio...

Yami: ...Yugi...

Yugi: ...snif... no se cuando resolveremos esto pero... mientras sientas que aun no estas listo para hablar de las cosas... solo quiero que recuerdes que te quiero... y que te amo...

Yami: ...nunca lo he olvidado, Yugi... –tras decir aquellas palabras, Yugi se recostó y el y Yami ya no intercambiaron palabras... después de unos segundos, Yugi pudo escuchar como el otro se marchaba y sonaban sus pasos al andar, y espero hasta ya no percibirlos para comenzar a dejar correr sus lagrimas por su rostro...

Yugi: snif... snif... hahaha... –Yugi sollozaba en tono muy leve... su llanto era tenue y apagado... tanto que sonaba como suspiros... por unos minutos creyó que ya todo estaba bien y que Yami al fin había superado aquello por el y por el bebe... pero el también debía darse cuenta de algo importante... Yami estaba pasando por algo muy difícil y aunque no pudiera verlo ahora, iba a necesitar mas de su ayuda de lo que había pensado para superarlo... pasaron unos momentos más para Yugi en aquel estado, y al final se quedo dormido...

Algún tiempo mas tarde, Yugi despertó de nuevo sobre su cama... se sintió algo extraño por no haber ido a clases e instintivamente miro el reloj... era aun de mañana... entonces lo recordó todo, y de nuevo se sintió muy triste...

Yugi: "Ra... por que no puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo –pensó para si mismo- el siempre ha hecho tanto por mi, y yo..." –Yugi no termino la frase...- "si tan solo pudiera hacer algo..." –hubo una larga pauta en los pensamientos de Yugi... no salía de aquel pensamiento en forma de: *si solo pudiera*... De repente, Yugi abrió mas sus ojos y su mirada cambio a una asustada...- mmmm... mmm... –tras soltar unos pequeños quejidos, Yugi se sentó y se aparto la sabana del cuerpo... entonces salio de la cama y fue como pudo escaleras abajo a buscar a Yami...

En la plata baja, sentado en la pequeña salita cerca de las escaleras, Yami había decidido sentarse ahí tras terminar algunos quehaceres solo para poder escuchar a Yugi si llegaba a necesitar algo, pero entonces escucho pisadas y mirando las gradas vio a Yugi detenerse en el descanso de las mismas...

Yami: Yugi...?

Yugi: ...

Yami: Ra, que pasa? –pregunto alarmado subiendo hasta donde estaba Yugi- por que bajaste solo hasta aquí?

Yugi: ...Yami...

Yami: ...que...?

Yugi: Yami... snif... snif... me siento muy mal...

CONTUNUARA...


	11. Pero decidí armarme de valor por la fami

_Gracias a xanxisk, dark koptetsu angel, ana alejandra hirameku, kendra duvoa, By_unica, lady_ndarker, Yami Moto, Susuke, Luzy Snape, Diosa Atena, Guerrera Lunar, gery, Diora whiten y dark zelda 013 por cada uno de sus reviews!_

_Hola, muchas gracias por escribir, me da gusto que esta historia tenga buena aceptacin por parte de ustedes, y aunque no siempre actualizo tan seguido como muchos puedan desear, les invito a leer las dems historias que tengo en mi repertorio mientras que se publican las dems, pues cada semana actualizo al menos una historia, as que espero que no se pierdan los nuevos captulos y nuevas historias. Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! ;- )_

**Respondiendo:**

**Xanxisk:** Yami desarrollo un trauma desde su infancia que no le haba dado mayores problemas hasta ahora que va a tener un bebe, y su miedo ha ido creciendo de tal forma hacia las relaciones durante el embarazo que de se un problema comn dado en muchos hombres durante este periodo de sus vidas, paso a ser un miedo por no ser un buen padre, esposo, compaero, por no hacer las cosas bien y eso lo hace temer que si esta cerca de Yugi como es necesario por el estado en que esta para ayudarlo quizs haga algo mal y eso lo pueda lastimar. Es por eso que le da miedo tocarlo, por ir por ejemplo a golpearlo como en el restaurante. Por eso acta as.

**Ana alejandra hirameku:** para tu primera y ultima pregunta, lee mi nota de arriba y la respuesta de xanxisk, y sobre lo de ir cada mes, bueno, leyendo la historia lo sabrs. Pero si, si existen este tipo de traumas, la mente humana es muy compleja y nuestros cuerpos como nuestra mente cambian constantemente sin que nosotros o a veces hasta los dems se den cuenta.

**Kendra duvoa:** gemelos... pues lee este capi y entrate, pero... tu sigue pendiente hasta el final y entonces me dices que te pareci la cosa...

**Yami Moto:** pues lee el capitulo :- )

**Susuke y Pikachu:** pueees... las cosas de la vida pueden complicadas o sencillas, todo depende de cmo tomes cada cosa que se te venga encima. Para las dems preguntas, lee este capi! Jejeje

**Lucy Snape:** la razon por la que no puse detalles sobre la reaccin de Bakura es por que eso es parte de la historia, no lo revelare hasta dentro de varios captulos, pero ya puedes contar con que habr uno entero donde podrs gozar de la presencia del albino, y tendrs todos los detalles de por que no se ha juntado mucho con el grupo.

**Diosa atena:** jejeje, bueno, no estoy segura de que ese sea el tipo de fic que manejare con Bakura cuando lo escriba al fin, pero lo har y espero que te guste.

**Guerrera lunar:** mujer, apenas ha pasado un da, no es como para pensar que los amigos de Yugi se fueron al exilio, pero sobre agregarme a tu MSN, esta bien, no hay problema, aunque te advierto que no suelo estar mucho en el para divertirme, pero si alguna vez lo hago seria bueno platicar juntas :- )

**Gery:** hola... que onda?

**Dark zelda 013:** hu por Dios, nombre, si esta historia apenas esta empezando, te puedo asegurar que durara mas de 20 captulos, jejeje, pero actualizare una vez cada dos semanas, para que no ests con la ansiedad as de feo :-)

**_Yug2:_**_ bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y ya saben, un capitulo cada dos semanas de este fic y del fic del abuelo malvado. Uno cada semana del fic de Ai Shiteru y hasta que no termine el del abuelo, es posible que no escriba nada para lgrimas del Nilo y la batalla despus de las memorias, pero tengan por seguro de que ah no se quedan. Hasta la prxima actualizacin! ;- D_

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 11-Pero decid armarme de valor por la familia que seriamos para nuestro hijo

Fuera de la casa-tienda en el lado del garaje, se poda ver a Yami ayudando a Yugi a subir al auto, y despus de eso le abrochaba con gran cuidado el cinturn de seguridad, sin ir a molestarle demasiado el vientre. Verdad era que todo aquello le pona nervioso por tener que ser el responsable de Yugi e ir a hacer algo mal; Yami casi crea que soltara en un descuido el brazo de Yugi al llevarlo al carro y este caera por su culpa, pero se controlo tanto como pudo, lo que casi era absurdo tomando en cuenta que le daba mas miedo estar cerca de Yugi por ir a lastimarlo que el hecho de que lo que le estuviera pasando a Yugi fuera tan severo que ni aun llegaran a tiempo al hospital... pero Yami no era el tipo de persona que se dejara intimidar por la tensin de las situaciones.

Yami: estas bien...? crees que aguantes hasta que lleguemos con la doctora?

Yugi: Snif... aja... Yugi pareca mas deprimido que enfermo... aunque no haba dejado de abrazar su vientre, lo que le hacia pensar a uno que tenia dolor en esa rea; Yami solo lo miro un momento con preocupacin evidente, pero se apresuro a cerrar la portezuela para subir al auto. Ya dentro, Yami tomo una manta que llevaba en la parte trasera y se la coloco a Yugi en los hombros

Yami: esta refrescando un poco. Seguramente dentro del consultorio har aun mas fri... si algo haba notado Yami bastante bien durante todo ese tiempo era que los hospitales eran muy fros... nada bueno para Yugi y menos en un da as; pero Yugi solo segua mirando tristemente al suelo, sin responder... ser mejor irnos ya... encendiendo el auto, condujo fuera de la casa y rumbo al hospital.

Todo el camino en auto fue tranquilo, el auto se deslizaba con suavidad sin apenas dar cuenta de las piedras que tocaba en el camino de vez en cuando. En algo ayudaba que el modelo fuera bastante reciente y que estuviera en excelentes condiciones, pero el verdadero y mas grande crdito se lo llevaba Yami por conducir en aquella forma: era rpido, segn lo exiga la situacin, pero a la vez cuidadoso y responsable al tener en sus manos su vida, peor en especial la de Yugi y al de su bebe.

Yugi, despus de algn rato, decidi cerrar sus ojos y descansar lo posible, aunque realmente no durmi en un solo momento y su rostro segua vindose triste, pero al menos iba cmodo... fuera de que una vez mas tuviera que usar ropa de mujer, y ahora algo mas... garigoleada... ya que era ropa echa especialmente para maternidad... de nuevo un vestido floreado con cuello de encaje, la peluca rubia de la ultima vez, sus zapatos de correas y medias blancas de algodn que no le dejaban al descubierto NADA... lo nico bueno de aquello era que se vea mas lindo su vientre, pero poco importaba en el momento... ir a perder un bebe no era cosa de alegra...

Al fin Yugi sinti el auto detenerse y supo que haban llegado, pero tan solo abri los ojos a la espera de que Yami le ayudara a bajar; ah estaba Yami frente a el... ayudndolo a bajar del auto y caminando junto con el lado a lado, a su paso... que bueno era su Yami... sufriendo aquel trauma en ese especifico momento de su vida... Yugi sabia que su compaero tenia mucho miedo, lo poda sentir en la forma en que lo tocaba, y se sinti mas agradecido que nunca de tenerlo, por que se sobrepona lo mejor que poda de cualquier cosa solo por el, y ahora que le iba a dar un bebe le sobraban las razones...

Cuando entraron al lugar, las personas en las bancas de espera se les quedaron mirando, cada uno con diferentes sentimientos: algunos parecan indiferentes, y los miraban solo por la costumbre como con cualquier otro que entrara, pero haba personas que les miraban con algo de preocupacin, o incluso asombro, ya que hacan una pareja muy linda, y todos notaban gracias al diseo del vestido que la mujer de la relacin estaba preada...

Yami: Quiero un pase con la doctora encargada de ginecologa... dijo Yami al llegar a la ventanilla donde se hacan las citas

Secretaria: Ho, ella los atender en unos momentos, ahora esta recibiendo a un paciente, vayan a sentarse cerca de su consultorio y les llamaran

Yami: no necesitamos hacer una cita primero...? Yami estaba preocupado por que lo de ellos era una emergencia, pero de cualquier forma aquello le haba resultado extrao...

Secretaria: ya esta hecha, pueden pasar al rea de espera

Yami: ... por un momento Yami quiso hacer algn otro comentario pero decidi que era mas importante no perder su turno y menos hacer que Yugi estuviera parado mucho tiempo.

Solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron y despus de que un par de personas entraran y salieran muy rpidamente llamados por nmero de dicha una enfermera salio y llamo a Yami y Yugi Moto... ambos se levantaron y fueron directo al consultorio, mientras la enfermera se quedaba afuera a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que permaneci adentro junto con la doctora y los pacientes y de nuevo ambos vieron a la amable y exquisita mujer que era la doctora que ya antes lo haba atendido, quien al verlos se levanto y les saludo, pidindoles que se sentaran.

D: Mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo, la seora llamo para hacer la sita y ya me ha puesto al tanto de su problema, as que podemos saltar el interrogatorio

Yami: Yugi llamo...? Pregunt Yami volteando a mirar a Yugi no me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste...

Yugi: lo hice mientras me bestia... ninguno de los dos dijo otra cosa, pero la doctora, con una mirada que Yami no poda explicar, procedi a seguir con la consulta con el objetivo de terminarla lo antes posible... aquello no iba a resultar nada agradable...

D: seor Moto, su esposa me comento algunas cosas que no creo le agraden mucho, pero le pido que no abandone esta sala antes de que terminemos, ya que le aseguro que lo que vamos a tratar es tan importante para su bebe como los medicamentos que puedan ser recetados...

Yami: tan mal esta...? pregunto Yami preocupado

D: no exactamente, aunque es preocupante que haya estado haciendo tantos esfuerzos estos das, pero no es eso lo que su seora desea tratar... principalmente...

Yami: que quiere decir? Yugi...? Yami comenzaba a sentirse muy extraado e inmerso en medio de algo que solo el desconoca de entre los que ocupaban a habitacin; la doctora suspiro.

D: regresaron unos das antes de su cita, es algo que llama a pensar que han tenido problemas con su embarazo, pero ha sido muy acertado que vinieran aqu ahora... seor Moto, esta consulta es principalmente para hablar acerca de su actitud ante el embarazo...

Yami: que? Yugi, que pasa?

Yugi: lo siento, Yami... pero ya no poda quedarme sin hacer nada ms tiempo... yo...

Yami: me mentiste para traerme aqu? Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo pensar que podras perder al bebe? Yami no gritaba, pero su tono era severo y en el culpaba a Yugi, lo que le entristeci y de inmediato bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos, esperando intervenir solo cuando fuera necesario...

D: seor Moto, por favor, clmese. Le dir que a parte de ginecloga tambin me especializo en el rea de la psicologa, as que es ideal que tratemos su problema antes de que se vaya. Por supuesto que para solucionarlo se suelen necesitar varias sitas, y otras veces solo una o dos, eso depende de cmo responda su persona...

Yami: ... Yami solo miraba a la doctora sintindose algo nervioso, asustado quizs... incluso senta que toda su seguridad se converta en nada mientras aquella mujer empezaba a poner en muestra sus temores

D: seor Moto, su esposa me comento de ese trauma de su infancia que al parecer es la causa de su fobia a las relaciones durante el embarazo, pero por la forma en que ha estado llevando la relacin con su mujer eso solo puede indicarnos que ha desarrollado un trauma aun mayor.

Yami: como se supone que deba sentirme cuando se ha vivido lo que yo y ahora me encuentre en una situacin en la podra repetirse lo mismo si no soy cuidadoso? pregunto Yami algo indignado

D: Por supuesto, le entiendo, pero hay diferencia entre ser cuidadoso y tener un miedo tan terrible a tocar a su mujer por sentirse inseguro Yami sinti como le apualaba la verdad de aquellas palabras debe saber que no hay ningn peligro comprobado que nos indique la contraproducencia de mantener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo, en especial si no antecedentes de abortos o salud delicada por parte de la paciente. Pueden seguir manteniendo su vida sexual sin ninguna preocupacin.

Yami: eso ya lo se... exclamo Yami molesto mientras le decan lo que ya sabia

D: si, lo sabe, pero aun as ni si quiera es capas de darle un beso a su mujer sin asustarse

Yami: ...

D: seor Moto, su miedo se esta saliendo de control, si no desea tener relaciones eso es una cosa, pero debe razonar y superarse, por que ahora su esposa necesitara de toda su ayuda para llevar este embarazo, y para eso se necesita que sostenga contacto tanto emocional como fsico con ella, y eso incluye contacto intimo, no necesariamente sexual. Por que no deja ese escudo protector y me habla un poco de cmo se siente?

Yami: ... Yami no vio muchas salidas a su alrededor, sabia que huir de ah no le iba a servir de mucho y que de cualquier forma deberan volver para los siguientes chequeos de Yugi, as que decidi hablar un poco, pero sin intenciones de sonar demasiado necesitado de que le escucharan... cada palabra que deca le pareca como una confesin que le avergonzaba ante aquellas dos personas, pero lo que mas odiaba era que esa mujer prcticamente desconocida le estuviera poniendo en frente todos sus errores, sus miedos, que enumerara y cronizara cada hecho como si estuviera haciendo un informe clnico... se senta como una acusado sentado en una silla con guardias a sus lados hacindole las mas terribles preguntas que no deseaba responder... era la primera vez que se senta de aquella forma, y era por que no deseaba estar ah y vivir aquello.

Yugi estuvo muy callado todo el tiempo, apenas si hablaba para responder algunas cosas, y se sonrojaba cuando deba delatar a Yami o contradecirle, lo que hacia sentir algo mal a Yami, pero no dejaba de molestarle que lo hubiera colocado en aquella penosa situacin...

Al final de la platica, Yami haba reflexionado mucho, las palabras de la doctora le haban hecho cambiar algunas de sus ideas y el desahogarse y mostrarle sus miedos a Yugi lo haba echo liberase del peso de tener que ser siempre perfecto para el... entonces a eso le sigui el chequeo de Yugi, y eso era a lo que ambos le haban temido desde que se enteraron de que estaban esperando al bebe...

D: muy bien, ahora, seora Moto, por favor, vaya a quitarse sus pantaletas al biombo que esta ah atrs y por favor regrese y sbase a la camilla.

Yugi: he...? que va a hacerme? pregunto Yugi muy nervioso, plido y obviamente asustado

D: nada muy grande, solo un chequeo necesario a esta altura de su embarazo. No tenga pena, ande, desvstase, por favor. Yugi miro a Yami, y este, a pesar de la pequea capa de hielo que haba formado entre ellos en esos instantes, le miro preocupado...

Ya en la camilla, Yugi estaba mas nervioso que nunca, se haba sentado con sus piernas recogidas y en una posicin que obviamente era para protegerse, pero ante las insistencias de la doctora se recost al fin como se lo haba pedid antes, sin dejar de sostener su falda para que no se la levantara, pero la doctora esa siendo muy paciente.

D: Por favor, flexione sus piernas, bralas y levntese la falda Yugi se sonrojo... como iba a salirse de eso...; pensando desesperadamente y tan rpido como poda maquino una idea...; una vez que hubo abierto las piernas, se fue levantando la falda, pero la amontono en el rea donde comenzaban sus genitales masculinos y los resguardo y oculto entre la tela. Lo que para su suerte ya no le importo a la doctora pues a ella solo le interesaba checarle la vajina y no el pene o los testculos, puesto que no deba tener ni uno ni otro muy bien Yugi, qudese as y reljese, voy a checarla por fuera, y despus le introducir uno o dos dedos para ver si siente dolor Yugi asinti casi con lagrimas en los ojos... estaba muy nervioso y tenia miedo de que la doctora se fuera a dar cuenta de que era hombre, pero todo paso muy rpido y no fue tan malo como crea. Lo nico que le molesto fue que la doctora le metiera sus dedos en donde solo haban estado los de Yami, pero eso tan bien le resulto tolerable, tan solo la primera vez lanzo un pequeo suspiro asombrado haciendo un ligero arco en su espalda... pero se acostumbro... y no haba dolor... todo esta en orden dijo sonriendo la mujer en bata blanca, pues estaba segura de que lo siguiente le encantara a la pareja, aunque Yami siguiera algo callado y pensativo... ahora le har su primer ultrasonido

Yugi: un ultrasonido...? Pregunto Yugi sentndose y comenzando a ponerse algo mas feliz podremos ver al bebe...?

D: si, as es, ambos podrn ver a su hijo Yugi alzo una pequea sonrisa... estaba feliz, agradecido... aunque aun se sintiera mal por haberle hecho eso a Yami, pero ir a ver a su nio... o nia... por Ra, se sinti tan emocionado que apenas si le sigui importando que la doctora descubriera su verdadera naturaleza... bien, pngase de nuevo sus pantaletas y abrase el vestido hasta que tenga descubierto el vientre el vestido de Yugi tenia una largsima hilera de botones que le llegaban hasta el final de la falda... era largo y amplio en la base... y tan solo estaba justo al cuerpo del pecho, lo que dejaba relucir con orgullo el pequeo bulto a su frente, pero el chico se sinti mas orgulloso al descubrirlo para que la doctora le pusiera aquel gel sobre su pancita...

Yugi: haaaa! Esta muy fri! grito Yugi ya que no se esperaba aquello

D: no se preocupe, se ira atibiando, solo le molestara un momento mientas deca eso la doctora fue preparando la maquina del ultrasonido, y Yami, con todo y que estuviera sentido con Yugi, se acerco para poder ver a su bebe... bien, ahora, vamos a ver donde esta escondido ese pequeito... la doctora tomo una especie de lector y se lo coloco a Yugi en el rea donde ava puesto el gel, y entonces lo comenz a mover mirando a la pantalla hasta que encontr el lugar donde estaba el nio aja, ah esta, mrelo...

Yugi: ... Yugi no dijo nada, solo miraba a la pantalla sonriendo mientras se tocaba los flancos... nunca imagino antes de aquel periodo que vera algo as, sabiendo que esa cosita parecida a un humano creca dentro de el con tanta velocidad... en esos tres meses ya haba formado piernas, brazos, cabeza... hasta crea alcanzar a verle unas bolitas oscuras donde deban ir los ojos... y segn haba ledo, en esos momentos ya tenia hasta rudimentos de sus uitas... que precioso era aquel milagro que viva dentro de el... y era su hijo... de el... y de Yami...

D: bien... todo se ve perfecto... solo un poco mas para cerciorarnos de que no hay problemitas... por unos momentos mas la doctora sigui moviendo aqu y all el lector para ver un detalle y otro del bebe, mientras que los dos orgullosos papas vean con aquella tan comn y enorme ilusin brillando en sus miradas... mientras Yugi casi se senta volar de lo feliz que estaba, Yami senta que el corazn le daba un vuelco emocionado... esa cosa tan pequea y tranquila que apareca descansando con sus manitas tratando de encontrarse juntas en su pecho era lo que estaba cuidando... por ese bebido era que tema, rea, gritaba, lloraba... por el era todo lo que hacan Yugi y el en aquellos momentos... solo por el... y Yami sinti que lo amaba mas que nunca...; cuantas veces le haba hecho el amor a Yugi y nada como aquello haba iniciado? Muchas maanas haba despertado encontrndose a el y a Yugi sobre sabanas manchadas con la humedad de su semen, y en realidad no haba pensado en que esa humedad era su semilla regada sobre tierra estril... semilla que poda darle hijos en otra situacin, y que ahora, al fin, solo una parte minscula y microscpica de toda aquella humedad haba comenzado el milagro que creca dentro del vientre de Yugi... terminamos, Yugi... quiere llevarse la cinta...?

Yugi: Si, por favor respondi Yugi de inmediato

D: perfecto, aqu tiene, ahora, si desean saber el sexo del bebe dentro de dos sitas ya se lo podr decir con seguridad. Tambin podemos utilizar otro tipo de ultrasonido para ver con mas detalle al nio, incluso podramos verlo como si lo tuviramos en frente con una maquina especial que saca tomas en tres dimensiones, o hasta cuatro dimensiones. Pero creo que les gustara ms la de tres cada palabra habra ms y ms ilusiones en el corazn de Yugi, su embarazo ya haba llegado a un punto en que todo se tornaba emocionante por las posibilidades tecnolgicas que haba al alcance en esos das

Yugi: en realidad preferiramos que sea una sorpresa el sexo del bebe respondi Yugi sonriendo

D: entonces no hay mucho mas que hablar, tenga, surta estas medicinas y nos vemos en 1 mes.

Yami: un mes? pregunto Yami por que dentro de un mes y para que son esas medicinas?

D: su esposa ha hecho muchos esfuerzos ltimamente, quizs tenga una pequea recada y esos medicamentos son para fortalecerla y que pueda soportar cualquier desliz, de cualquier forma es comn recetar este tipo de medicamentos durante el embarazo y si no hay nada de que preocuparse de cualquier forma no le harn dao y si le ayudaran. Y si antes les di la cita para dos meses es por que no cre que necesitara venir antes con las condiciones en las que vive su esposa. Pero lo comn es cada mes, adems... si su actitud persiste realmente seria considerable y hasta necesario tenerlos aqu con regularidad...

Yami: ...traer a mi mujer... eso no lo dudo... pero mi tratamiento se termino HOY sin cruzar mas palabras, Yami y Yugi dejaron el consultorio y fueron camino a casa despus de pagar el servicio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que Yami hizo fue abrir la puerta de un golpe y luego se dirigi apresurado a subir las escaleras a la habitacin, pero fue detenido por la voz de Yugi que le llamaba:

Yugi: Yami! Por favor, no era mi intencin hacerte sentir mal! grito Yugi tratando de captar la atencin de Yami, pero mas que eso, lo vio detenerse en seco y luego girarse para ir hacia el de una forma que casi le infundi miedo.

Yami: no era tu intencin? Esa es la excusa Yugi? Sabes como me sent con esa seora tratndome como un ladrn y sacando a la pltica todos mis recuerdos personales?

Yugi: por favor, Yami, lo hice por ti y por m! Y por el nio! Estaba desesperado! Me preocupas!

Yami: por el nio, por el nio! Tambin es mi hijo y estoy trabando de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo pero tu no puedes esperar a que yo supere esto a mi ritmo?

Yugi: yo tan bien he hecho sacrificios por el bebe comindome esos platos de verduras que siempre me das aunque sabes que los detesto! Y ponindome esos vestidos de mujer para poder ir a ver un medico! No seas tan cruel conmigo! Has pensado lo difcil que ha sido para m vivir contigo a distancia? Sabiendo que te repudia tocarme por que tengo a tu hijo en mis entraas?

Yami: Yugi, tu sabes por que hago esto! No me puedes entender?

Yugi: y t no me puedes comprender a m? No puedes entender queme hace mas dao tenerte lejos que cerca? TE NECESITO! YO Y EL BEBE TE NECESITAMOS COMO NO TE LO PUEDES IMAGINAR! POR QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO Y METERTELO EN ESA CABEZA DURA!

Yami: no lo entiendes! Grit Yami exasperado perd a mi madre y un hermano! Sabes lo que es eso? Nunca has perdido a alguien, como podras saber lo que siento? despus de esas palabras Yami percibi que haba herido a Yugi

Yugi: de verdad crees que no he perdido a nadie? Snif... yo perd a mi mama, no es eso tan duro como lo tuyo...? la perd, y ni siquiera tengo veinte aos, sabes la falta que me hace ahora que voy a atener un bebe...?

Yami: ...

Yugi: puedes sentir o tan solo imaginar el miedo que he sentido al pensar que yo podra morir y dejarte a ti solo con un bebe... y dejar solo a mi hijo en sus primeros aos...? saber que quizs nunca pueda tener un recuerdo de el en los brazos de la persona que le dio la vida?

Yami: ...eres muy joven y sano... eso no tiene por que pasar... es ridculo...

Yugi: y no es ridculo tu miedo entonces? Si el mo es ridculo por que el tuyo no? Tambin tengo miedos pero no dejo que se apoderen e mi vida! Yo se que no debo preocuparme, que son solo mis nervios, pero entonces por que tu no puedes hacer un esfuerzo mas por superar tu miedo ridculo?

Yami: maldicin, que importa si es un miedo ridculo? Me engaaste, me mentiste! Yo nunca te he mentido!

Yugi: y todos esos meces ocultndome lo que sentas no fue engaarme? Crees que soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta que hay algo que aun no me dices? Los escuche a ti y a los chicos! Se que eso no es todo lo que paso! Si no hubiera ido ah ese da quizs nunca me habras dicho que algo te pasaba! Soy tu pareja, maldicin! Y tu eres el padre de mi bebe! Por que no puedes entender que te amo y que confi en ti? No tienes que ser perfecto!

Yami: y t por que no te pones en mi lugar? Yo soy quien hace tus tareas para que descanses, soy quien te prepara la comida con miedo a ir a equivocarme y poner algo que te haga dao! Siempre estoy mirando el reloj para saber a que hora debes tomar esos malditos comprimidos de calcio! T no puedes entender la presin por la que estoy pasando!

Yugi: deja de auto compadecerte! Ni siquiera me pones atencin! Por que no te detienes a escuchar las crueldades que me estas diciendo? Tu crees que yo no estoy pasando por estrs solo por que descanso mas que tu? ponte en mi lugar! YO estoy haciendo al bebe, YO soy quien va a la escuela para terminar sus estudios con un bebe creciendo dentro de mi, YO soy quien se preocupa todos los das por ti y tu actitud, YO soy quien se pregunta que ser de nuestro bebe cuando crezca y se de cuanta que vive en una familia donde el y su mama representan un problema para su padre! POR QUE NO PIENSAS LAS COSAS? FARAON CABEZA DURA! OBSTINADO! INTRANSIGENTE!

Yami: ... Yami se quedo callado...

Yugi: snif... snif... te amamos... que mas necesitas para ser valiente...? Yugi estaba llorando...

Yami: ...perdname... Yugi suspiro... se dio cuenta que no haba conseguido nada...

Yugi: ...siempre has tenido mi perdn... aun antes de pedrmelo...

Yami: ir a dormir un rato... solo llmame si me necesitas... Yami estaba por subir cuando vio a Yugi hacer una mueca de dolor y abrazarse el vientre con sus manos temblorosas Yugi?

Yugi: haaa... haaa... *quejidos*

Yami: Yugi que te pasa? Yami los haba: Yugi no estaba fingiendo, y de inmediato volvi a bajar los pocos escalones que subi para tomarlo de los hombros

Yugi: ciento... ciento dolor... en el vientre... haaa... Yugi solt un suspiro y dejo que le abandonaran las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, por lo que Yami tuvo que cargarlo y de inmediato reacciono llevndolo a recostarlo en su cama.

Yami: Yugi, esta bien... todo esta bien... la doctora dijo que esto pasara... solo necesitas tomar tus medicinas y descansar... no te preocupes... el dolor pasara, y los tres seguiremos juntos... ok? Yami sostena las manos de Yugi con fuerza para darle seguridad, y a tan solo obtener un asentimiento bajo de inmediato por las medicinas y a meter algo de comida al horno.

Aquella escena solo duro el tiempo que a Yugi le tomo comer y tomar sus comprimidos... despus de eso quedo dormido casi al instante... haban sido demasiadas emociones para un mismo da... una decepcin por la maana, luego la culpa de mentirle a Yami, orlo dialogar con la doctora, enterarse de tantas cosas, ver a su bebe, regresar camino a casa sin cruzar una palabra y luego terminar con aquella terrible discusin... era mas que natural que hubiera reaccionado as...

Entre sus sueos se segua viendo a el y a su bebe en brazos, cuidndolo, protegindolo y arrullndolo, tratando de no dejar que lo tocara nada malo del mundo... pero tristemente Yami no estaba ah... y senta miedo... soledad... y todo se pona oscuro... luego haba luz de nuevo... y as muchas veces mas amaneci y anocheci, y Yami no llegaba... as era como se vea cuando hubiera nacido el nio... solos... sin Yami...

Mientras tanto, Yami tenia tiempo para pensar las cosas... se sent a un lado de Yugi y retomo tomo lo que haban sido aquellos tres primeros meses... al menos para el haban sido terribles... Yugi solo haba empezado a sobrecargarse de preocupaciones desde que se entero de su problema, y los ltimos das haban sido los peores...; Yugi tenia razn, Joey, Tristan, la doctora, todos la tenan; era tiempo de que entrara en razn y comenzara a ser un buen compaero para Yugi. Por supuesto que no era solo el reflexionar lo que le ayudaba a tomar esa decisin despus de tanto tiempo de pensarlo, sino el haber temido por su hijo, el haber hablado de lo que senta, haberse liberado y sobre todo lo dems, haber visto a su hijo. Ahora que Yugi haba tenido esa pequea recada el momento le dio lo que necesitaba para sentarse, y pensar...

Yami: quizs ya es tiempo de que deje descansar a mis padres... tocando el vientre de Yugi, Yami sinti una gran ternura y contrario a las ultimas veces que pens en hacer eso, se sinti muy feliz... iba a tener un hijo... no era ocasin para estar triste... el no era perfecto, pero era el papa de ese bebe, as que el y Yugi eran las mejores dos razones del mundo para no sentirse nervioso... aunque, aun no estaba tan seguro del sexo... pero todo toma tiempo, y su miedo tendra que irse disipando poco a poco, sin embargo ya haba dado el paso mas importante...

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que Yugi aun tenia el vestido con el que haba ido a consultar, y recordando lo cuanto que le molestaba a Yugi decidi cambirselo por una de sus pijamas, as cuando despertara se encontrara en ellas y no en esa bata floreada llena de botones...; despus de cambiarlo, Yami se recost atrs de Yugi y lo cargo cerca de el... ya por la noche, cuando Yugi tenia fiebre, se encontr en la misma situaron con el, pero ahora haba una diferencia: ya no tenia miedo, y por primera vez pudo estar cerca de su compaero y de su hijo, sintiendo esa dicha que solo la espera de un nio poda darle... destapo el vientre de Yugi y lo acaricio una y otra vez sin detenerse, y abrazo a Yugi con mas ternura y fuerza, como nunca antes lo haba hecho... eran momentos ntimos para el y Yugi, y se los haban estado perdiendo por mucho tiempo... tres meses y poda contar las veces que haba hecho aquello, pero sin la ternura que le agregaba ahora. Claro que seria especial hacerlo con los amigos de Yugi ah, pero al hacerlo en la intimidad de su relacin era algo complemente diferente. Para Yami aquel momento era mgico.

Algunas horas despus, Yugi comenz a despertar, e inmediatamente miro a Yami, y sinti una ligera mezcla de miedo, confusin y esperanza al ver que su compaero lo abrazaba tan dulcemente y le acariciaba su estomago.

Yugi: Yami... por favor... dime que ahora no vas a irte... si es esa la verdad... por favor... dmela...

Yami: es la verdad, Yugi... ya no tengo miedo...

Yugi: abrzame... abrzame mas cerca...

Yami: si... claro que si, mi Yugi... mi vida, mi luz, mi amor... mientras se abrazaban y Yugi envolva sus brazos alrededor de Yami como quien no ha visto al ser mas preciado durante aos, Yami no dejaba de tocar el vientre de Yugi, y apenas si se separaba para besar una y otra vez el rostro de Yugi... todo de el: sus mejillas, sus labio, su frente, sus ojos, hasta su cuello, y luego lo recost para besarle el rea donde guardaba al nio... Yugi casi iba llorar de felicidad...

Yugi: Yami... te lo agradezco tanto...

Yami: yo te agradezco a ti por ser tan paciente conmigo... nunca me puse a pensar realmente el como te estabas sintiendo...

Yugi: ya no importa... esa parte de nuestras vidas se acabo... verdad...?

Yami: pues... yo estoy seguro de que ya no siento el miedo que senta antes... pero... aun no estoy seguro de querer tener relaciones... aun te necesito mucho para ayudarme... me ayudaras, Yugi...? Yugi se recost de lado y descanso su cuerpo contra el de Yami, cerrando sus ojos antes de responderle

Yugi: claro que te ayudare... tenemos un bebe por el cual seguir adelante... mientras los dos acariciaban el vientre curvado y tibio donde dorma el bebe, las horas del da fueron pasando, y sin darse cuenta muy pronto, por la venta, pudieron ver el atardecer...

**Continuara...**


	12. En fin, las cosas siguieron su curso

_Gracias a Yami Moto, xanxisk, susuke, serenitu chan, guerrela lunar, kana yuy, diora whiten, kendra duvoa, holly moto, Windgirl y Dark kotetsu angel por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Serenity chan:_** pues no todo son investigaciones, lo de las relaciones sexuales fueron investigaciones cuando empec a escribir el fic del abuelo, pero lo del embarazo si, en su mayora han sido cosas que he buscado en libros, y las dems me las ensearon en la escuela o las vi en programas de TV :- )

**_Guerrerla lunar:_** jejeje, creo que se escribe imagination, pero sobre lo del MSN, ni de que se fija el pikachu, cuando una escribe tanto al final solo te quedan ganas de despejarte y no usar tu poder de concentracin en un rato, jajaja, en serio, te extena exprimirte el cerebro durante horas para poder hacer los captulos. Me gustara mucho platicar contigo un da, pero mientras no haya terminado mi site no creo que nos encontremos, debe estar terminado el primero de julio. Ejem... y aun no entiendo lo de los amigos mujer... perdn... T_T

**_Kana Yugi:_** sip, aun recuerdo a Heero Kun que me ha mandado reviews desde hace tiempo para mis fics, solo espero poder recordar que ahora cambiaste tu pen name O_O (iba a poner arrobas en los ojos pero creo que el ya no los mete... -_-)

**_Diora Whiten:_** subo un capitulo de este fic cada dos semanas :- ) muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto tenerte por aqu.

**_Holly:_** si, se lo que quieres decir, yo tambin quisiera dedicarme mas a leer fics, pero actualizo los miso el fin de semana y eso no me deja mucho tiempo para buscar cosas interesantes o terminar ya siquiera dos captulos de algunos amigos, pero aun asi me gusta mucho escribir mis historias :- ) ojala uno de estos das me quede una chancita para leer tu fic del tesoro perdido por que se me hizo muy interesante y me gustara terminar de leerlo.

**_Win:_** jejeje, hay mujer, tu siempre tienes comentarios agradables, y me da mucho gusto que te parezca bueno el fic :- ) te saludo!

**Yugi Moto 2:** Hola Gente, por favor, ahora que lean este fic entrense de que ya ha empezado a borrar los fics de la seccin en espaol que contengan slah, lemon, yaoi o shonen ai, o Yuri, o sea, dijeron que borraran las historias de clasificacin R y todo lo que no sea apto para nios por que algunas personas se quejaron de que sus peques leen lo que no deben y debido a eso las gentes del staff de este site nos estn censurando los fics, por que sinceramente no se como mas podemos llamarlo. Por favor, si aprecian sus fics, asegrense de colocarlos en la categora correcta y cambiar ttulos y summary por otros que **_NO_** llamen la atencin de forma sexual, es decir, como mi fic de mi abuelito esta violndome lo cambie por Abuelito, y en fin, quizs esto no sirva de mucho y nos borren de cualquier forma, pero sepan que si aqu no nos quieren siempre podemos encontrarnos en otro lugar para seguir publicando. LEAN MI BIOGRAFIA PARA ENCONTRAR MAS NOTAS ACERCA DE ESTO Y VINCULOS La sancin para aquellos a los que les borren fics es el no poder entrar a publicar (no se si a leer tambin) pro algn tiempo, estn advertidos as que por favor cudense.

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 12-En fin, las cosas siguieron su curso...

Llego al fin la maana y Yami y Yugi seguan recostados placidamente, abrazados, Yugi dando la espalda a Yami, y habiendo decidido que al chico le convena quedarse a descansar al menos una semana ms segn instrucciones de la doctora, desactivaron la alarma y durmieron hasta que el reloj marco alrededor de las 7:40 AM

En la contestadota al lado del despertador, el diodo del foco rojo segua parpadeando, indicando a sus dueos inadvertidos que tenan varios mensajes sin contestar, y sobre el entarimado del calido piso de madera, una bandeja vaca exhiba el conjunto de tazas y platos de la cena pasada... todo era quietud y paz absoluta, lo cual iba muy acorde a la bella escena de la pareja descansando feliz con razn de cuidar a su futuro hijo. Sin advertencia, los azulejos y pajarillos en los jardines comenzaron a piar, y con el suave y agradable sonido de su canto, Yami y Yugi fueron despertando tranquilamente por la alarma grata y dulce de las aves en el exterior.

Yugi: mmm... Yugi comenzaba s abrir sus ojos, mientras que Yami ya lo haba echo y solo estaba a la espera de que Yugi tomara conciencia a su ritmo

Yami: ...dormiste bien, Yugi... pregunto Yami con mucha tranquilidad, aun inmerso en la comodidad que le brindaba estar entre las cobijas suaves y calidas con su pareja al lado

Yugi: si, pero... me siento extrao...

Yami: extrao? Como exactamente?

Yugi: no se... siento algo raro en el vientre... no es el bebe... es otra cosa... aun me siento cansado a pesar de que dorm ms... y tengo esta extraa sensacin en todo el cuerpo... creo que me va a doler el estomago... agggg...

Yami: quizs te hizo dao la cena... tal vez deba darte algo mas ligero en adelante...

Yugi: mmm... no hables Yami... me molestas... Yugi se giro de tal forma que su cuerpo quedo recostado sobre el de Yami... al parecer buscaba una posicin mas cmoda que no le tensara los msculos y le permitiera respirar mejor...

Yami: ... Yami se empezaba a sentir confundido, pero era natural, ya que ese era su primer bebe, as que no tenia experiencia previa con lo que le estaba pasando a Yugi, pero se esforzaba por ser comprensivo y paciente, y por entenderlo y hacerle las cosas mas fciles

Yugi: perdname... no se que me pasa... me siento muy irritable...

Yami: debe ser por el SHE

Yugi: que es eso...? pregunto Yugi fastidiado al tener que concentrar su atencin para escuchar a Yami

Yami: Sndrome del Humor durante el Embarazo, lo le en Esperando al Bebe de este mes

Yugi: Ay Yami, por favor, ya cllate, me duele la cabeza prestndote atencin con lo mal que me siento! Haaa...! de repente Yugi solt un suspiro afectado con asombro

Yami: Yugi, que te pasa? pregunto Yami preocupado, pero cuando quiso abrazar a Yugi este se levanto apresurado ante una terrible sensacin de mareo y fue corriendo al bao a vomitar Yugi...? llamo Yami a la puerta del bao, pero no obtena la respuesta que quera...

Yugi: BUAAACKKK...! *Vomitando* AGGGHHHKKKK! WUAAACKKKK!

Yami: ... Yami se quedo parado frente a la puerta cerrada, escuchando como Yugi volva su estomago, y casi sinti dolor dentro de el al hacerlo pues le pareca que Yugi estaba sufriendo... por supuesto que el sabia que era natural estando embarazado, pero eso no quera decir que no le diera pena lo que Yugi tenia que pasar para poder tener bebes...; en fin, cada parte se llevaba algo de castigo, pero eran pequeos sacrificios por poder cargar a un hijo propio. De repente comenz a sonar el telfono ir a contestar, si necesitas algo solo llmame

Yugi: !

Yami: Si... entiendo... Yami salio de la habitacin para contestar en la sala, donde Yugi no se sintiera incomodo por que lo escuchara vomitar, y donde el pudiera concentrase sin preocupaciones en responder a la llamada si, hola, residencia Moto

D: ha, muy buenos das seor Moto, soy la doctora del apartado de Ginecologa, su esposa y usted me visitaron ayer

Yami: Ho, si... he... y que necesita... salio algo malo en los anlisis de Yugi?

D: No, salieron perfectos, su esposa tiene una excelente salud y no aparece ningn indicio preocupante en los resultados de exmenes de orina y sangre, pero llamo por otro asunto que no tratamos la ultima vez por falta de tiempo y que si me alarma un poco.

Yami: de que se trata? la voz de Yami de inmediato denoto preocupacin

D: es sobre el peso de su esposa, no es del todo normal y me gustara que la traiga de nuevo de ser posible HOY MISMO para hacerle una consulta, es importante tratarla antes de que avance ms su embarazo

Yami: si, claro, la llevare en cuanto se sienta mejor, esta maana amaneci con nauseas

D: es normal, ya no deba faltarle mucho para ello. A que hora los espero?

Yami: he... como en cuatro horas seria posible...?

D: por supuesto, la agenda de este da esta bastante abierta. Ya los anote. Bien, que pase buen da seor Moto.

Yami: gracias... al fin Yami colg y por unos momentos permaneci meditando... que seria lo que andara mal con el peso de Yugi? No habra subido lo necesario? El bebe estara creciendo mal? No haba cuidado bien la dieta de Yugi? No, Ra, ya se estaba presionando de nuevo, de ser algo alarmante la doctora le habra dicho... deba ser otra cosa.

Yugi: Yami... al mirar en direccin a las escaleras, Yami se encontr con la imagen dbil y plida de Yugi apoyndose difcilmente en el pasamano de las escaleras

Yami: Yugi, por que no me pediste que te ayudara a bajar? Mrate nada mas, estas plido Yugi ya haba caminado hasta lograr estar frente a Yami, quien permaneca al lado del sof

Yugi: mmm... vomite mucho... creo que volv todo el estomago... lo siento vaci y estoy muy mareado...

Yami: Yugi... Yami le toco la frente y luego acerco a Yugi a su cuerpo, abrazndolo...

Yugi: recustame... por favor... de inmediato Yami cumpli el pedido y coloco cuidadosamente a Yugi a lo largo del silln sintate a mi lado... si...?

Yami: claro que si...

Yugi: acarciame el estomago, por favor... me duele mucho... Yugi se haba quitado sus boxers y sus pantalones, y haba bajado hasta encontrar a Yami tan solo usando la larga camisa de su pijama, as que debajo de ella, solo quedaban sus miembros desnudos.

Yami: te sientes mejor...? Yugi asinti despus de unos segundos... el masaje comenzaba a aliviarlo un poco... por que te quitaste la ropa...?

Yugi: me apretaba el estomago... ya no me queda y me hacia sentir aun peor...

Yami: creo que ya es buen tiempo para salir a comprarte ropa nueva y mandarte hacer un uniforme nuevo

Yugi: haaa... no me siento bien para salir hoy... quiero descasar... no podramos salir otro da, de cualquier forma me quedare aqu una semana...

Yami: bien, eso puede esperar, pero la doctora llamo para decir que quiere vernos de nuevo, dice que hay algo de raro con tu peso

Yugi: mi peso...? no salio algo malo en los anlisis o si...? dime que mi bebe esta bien Yugi tomo a Yami de los cuellos de su camisa con una cierta fuerza, aunque en sus palabras haba suplica y no orden

Yugi: los anlisis salieron bien, no hay nada malo con tu salud o la del nio, sobre el peso no me dijo nada mas, solo que no le pareca normal Yugi de inmediato se noto mas preocupado.

Yami: clmate Yugi, no creo que sea nada grave, de serlo me lo habra dicho

Yugi: No podemos esperar mas, salgamos ahora a consultarla Yugi de inmediato comenz a hacer esfuerzos por levantarse, pero Yami lo detuvo

Yami: Yugi, hice la sita para dentro de cuatro horas, eso significa de deberemos partir en tres horas con treinta, aun falta mucho, por favor reljate y descansa, tu y el bebe han estado bajo mucho estrs esta semana

Yugi: haaa... suspiro espero que mi nio este bien... deca Yugi mientras se tomaba el vientre en las manos, y luego Yami le dio un beso

Yami: Ya veras que si... mmm... al besar los labios de Yugi, Yami percibi un sabor amargo y desagradable, pero trato de contenerse para no hacer una mueca de desagrado y molestar a Yugi, sin embargo, este lo noto de inmediato y le sonri, liberando sus tensiones por un momento

Yugi: no es agradable vomitar... jejeje... creo que ser mejor que vaya a baarme y a lavarme la boca... Yami entonces tambin sonri

Yami: gracias por no enojarte, se que estos das estars mas sensible de humor

Yugi: jijijij, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo...

Yami: esta bien, no es tu culpa. Que te parece si nos baamos juntos, as podemos relajarnos y yo puedo ayudarte a tallarte...

Yugi: jejeje, si, creo que eso seria muy relajante...

En unos minutos despus de su pltica, Yami y Yugi ya estaban casi durmindose dentro del agua tibia de la tina, y haban consentido en mimarse tanto que activaron al contestadota para or todos los mensajes desde el bao:

_ Joey: Yugi? Es Joey. Me preocupo mucho lo que te paso el otro da y ms por que no fuiste a clases al da siguiente. Yo y los muchachos estamos algo preocupados, esperamos que tu y el bebe estn bien. Llmame cuando puedas, amigo. PIB!_

_ Tea: Hola Yugi, habla Tea! Joey nos cont lo que te paso camino a la escuela, espero que ya te sientas mejor, pero no te preocupes por los deberes, yo y los muchachos le dijimos a la maestra que ests enfermo y que no vendrs a clases por algunos das, as que te llevaremos las tareas para que no te esfuerces y descanses. Bueno, nos vemos luego, saludos a Yami y al bebe. PIB!_

_ Joey: hay viejo! Se me olvido decirte que no tienes que ir a la crcel unos das! ya le dijimos a todos los maestros que estas enfermo, no te preocupes Yug, iremos a dejarte las tareas! He, bueno, ya te dejo, a mi papa le molesta que us mucho el telfono. Cuidas a Yami, he! PIB!_

_ Misionera: Buenas tardes jvenes Moto, es la seora vtelo, su vecina de al lado. Solo quiero decirles que todas las damas auxiliares de la santa hermandad estamos concientes de su problema de... identidad... as que si necesitan ayuda para regresar al buen camino pueden sentirse bienvenidos en nuestra humilde iglesia. Que pasen buenos das. Ha... y por cierto... no he visto ltimamente a su abuelo el seor Moto... jejeje... le mando saludos... PIB!_

_ Tristan: Hola Yugi, soy Tristan. Solo quera decirte que espero que te sientas mejor, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos a mi o a los dems. Cuidas al sobrino, he PIB!_

_ Solomon: Hola hijo, como estas! Es tu abuelo desde Egipto! Jajajaja! Hace un calor horrible aqu! No me extraa que los Egipcios sean delgados! Te llamo para saludarlos a ti y a Yami, espero que se encuentren bien, como no contestaron esta llamado supongo que estarn durmiendo, aunque admito que debe ser noche por all a estas horas. Bueno Yugi, quiero avisarte que estar de visita por aya en un mes o dos para recoger algunas cosas, posiblemente me quede un par de das o algo as. Cudate mucho hijo y si Yami se pone muy necio contigo tu tambin dale duro! Esa cosa que hace no puede ser interminable! PIB_

Yugi: Yami! Escuchaste eso, mi abuelito va a venir a visitarnos! Podr verme mientras tengo dentro de mi al bebe! Yami sonri cariosamente al ver la felicidad que aquellas pocas palabras le haban producido a su compaero, y de echo el tambin se senta feliz por ver de nuevo al abuelo Moto, aunque sus comentarios... bueno... no poda poner muchos peros a sus intervenciones por que generalmente solan ganar la razn...

Yami: me da mucho gusto que te sientas feliz, y creo que tu abuelo se sorprender mucho cuando regrese y vea que va a ser bisabuelo, jejejeje, espero que este preparado para un desmayo...

Yugi: Yami! Jajaja, que malo eres! Toma esto! le salpica la cara con agua

Yami: grrrrrrrr! Quieres jugar as! Entonces jugaremos!

Yugi: jajajaja! Yami! Noooo! mientras que la feliz pareja pasaba algunos momentos de privacidad jugando como dos nios en la tina del bao, los minutos se fueron pasando poco a poco, y despus de ello siguieron con algunas otras actividades hasta que llego la hora de ir a ver a la doctora, y nuevamente al estar sentado en el auto sabiendo cual era sui destino, Yugi sinti que se la hacia un nudo en la garganta del miedo que le daba ir a descubrir algo malo respecto a su bebe...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

D: bien, seor y seora Moto dijo la doctora viendo con alegra que la pareja al parecer haba solucionado sus problemas personales, pues Yami abrazaba a Yugi dejndolo descansar contra su pecho por los malestares que senta no quiero alarmarlos, lo que necesito tratar con ustedes es un asunto, digamos... no grave, pero si un tanto preocupante, en general es algo que debe poder encontrar solucin

Yugi: que es...? pasa algo malo con el bebe? No le estoy dando todo lo que necesita?

D: Ho no, su nio esta en perfectas condiciones, lo que me preocupa de su peso es que no coincide con el tiempo de gestacin que tiene su bebe

Yami: como sabe eso?

D: ayer cuando cheque si su esposa senta dolor, tambin cheque si coincidan el tamao de su tero con la edad del feto, y note que su vientre es mas grande de lo normal, su esposa no debera haber subido tanto peso hasta ahora, aunque no parezca haber subido mucho pero aun as no es lo ideal para un trimestre completo

Yugi: por que no nos dijo eso ayer...?

D: las citas aqu tienen un limite de tiempo, no poda hacer esperar mas a los otros pacientes y la consulta de su esposo consumi la mayor parte de su estancia aqu, ahora lo que quiero hacer es pesarla, medir su estomago con una cinta, calcular la fecha del parto y que me hable de sus hbitos en la casa, en el trabajo y que es lo que come, con que y como lo prepara Yugi asinti al terminar de escuchar a la doctora; se sinti un poco impresionado por todas las cosas que le iban a hacer e inmediatamente se levanto con la ayuda de Yami hasta pararse sobre la bascula cuanto pesaba usted antes de embarazarse, seora Moto?

Yugi: cuarenta y dos kilos...

D: mmmm, no, no, no, no, no, ha subido mucho peso en tres meses, ahora pesa cuarenta y nueve kilos, no debera haber subido tanto, lo normal es subir entre diez y doce kilos, a veces un poco mas pero aun as es mucho peso, seora Moto, por favor, debe hablarme de su vida diaria para identificar la causa de esto urgi la doctora mientras Yami ayudaba a Yugi a sentarse come mucho en casa? Prepara comidas muy pesadas?

Yugi: no... hasta hoy solo he comido un poco mas que antes... pero con las nauseas... ya no siento mucho apetito...

D: que come?

Yugi: pues... sopas, verduras, frutas, carne, pastas... leche... de todo menos condimentos, grasas y... cebollines... wiack! la doctora sonri un poco

D: como prepara la comida?

Yugi: la prepara Yami...

D: seor

Yami: cocino con un poco menos de grasa que antes y siempre le tengo verduras y frutas con todas sus comidas desde que supimos que estamos esperando al bebe

D: hace ejercicio en casa, su trabajo le exige largas horas de inactividad?

Yugi: si, trabajo mucho tiempo sentada y en casa descanso mucho... creo que duermo unas cuatro o cinco horas mas que antes, y Yami no me deja hacer ningn tipo de esfuerzo, ni siquiera bajar las escaleras sin su ayuda

D: por Dios, eso esta muy mal, ya no me extraa que haya subido tanto de peso en estas semanas! Seor Moto, no debe mantener a su esposa inactiva tanto tiempo, tambin durante el embarazo debe considerar una rutina de ejercicios o seguir con su rutina diaria si su trabajo le proporciona el necesario, pero esto, por favor.

Yami: crea que ella deba descansar ms que antes...

D: es cierto que algunos descansos le sentaran muy bien adems de no excederse en esfuerzos, pero no a tales extremos.

Yami: pero ella ha pasado por mucho estrs estos das, ya se ha sobre esforzado demasiado, realmente cree que sea conveniente hacerla esforzarse mas...?

D: no se preocupe por eso, djela que descanse unos das y despus inscrbala en alguna clase de gimnasia para embarazadas, unas tres veces por semana sern suficientes si no se puede permitir mas, pero si tampoco puede salir de casa entonces compre un video de ejercicios y aydela a realizarlos, el caso es que no la mantenga inactiva. Y sobre su dieta, tendr que hacerle una especial para que no suba ni un solo kilo mas en este mes, y quiero que esto quede claro, una dieta no es matarse de hambre, es comer bien y lo necesario. Ahora, por favor seora Moto, baje su falda para que pueda medir su estomago, necesitamos llevar un registro. dicho eso, la doctora procedi a medir el estomago de Yugi, y luego lo anoto en el expediente que le haba echo hacia ya dos citas a la pareja, y entre tanto sigui haciendo algunas otras preguntas usted tiene algn vicio, seora Moto? Quiero decir, fuma o bebe? Toma tranquilizantes o pastillas para dormir?

Yugi: no, nunca he hecho nada de eso...

D: que bueno, debe saber que ese tipo de hbitos hacen mucho dao a los bebes, especialmente en los primeros meces. Trate de no automedicarse nada mientras este corriendo este embarazo, especialmente por que es el primero, verdad?

Yugi: si... lo es... Yugi y Yami parecan algo confundidos por lo que haba dicho la doctora, pero imaginaban que sindolo, deba darse cuenta de lo que tenia en frente, al menos tratndose de medicina...

D: bien, ya tome los datos, ahora vamos a calcular la fecha aproximada del parto esta declaracin marco sonrisas en los rostros de Yami y Yugi, aun cuando este ultimo estaba algo cansado y mareado, pero pensar en el da que al fin veran al bebe les llenaba de alegra. Dirigindose a un cajn en su escritorio, la dotora saco una especie de disco con muchas divisiones marcadas en diferentes colores y cada uno con nmeros; eso es lo que la doctora iba a usar para determinar la fecha del alumbramiento, pero en general el resto de la consulta fue sencilla y breve, y la pareja pudo al fin regresar felizmente a casa a tomar un merecido descanso, sabiendo ya que su bebe nacera a mediados de junio del ao entrante, lo que lleno de una indecible emocin a Yugi, ya que precisamente por esas fechas seria su cumpleaos, y no podra recibir un mejor regalo que la llegada de su bebe.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la casa, Yami esperaba llevar a Yugi directamente a la cama a descansar, pero cual no fue la sorpresa de ambos al escuchar un eufrico sorpresa! Por parte de sus amigos.

Yugi: ...chicos... que estn haciendo aqu... como entraron a la casa?

Tea: jejeje, una orquilla para el cabello puede ser de mucha utilidad...

Tristan: vinimos a tomarnos una foto con ustedes pero como no estaban se nos ocurri sorprenderlos cuando regresaran

Yami: una foto, para que? pregunto Yami confundido

Joey: Ay, Yami, que no es obvio? Con Yugi subiendo as de peso no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomarnos otra foto de grupo! Y otra cuando este naciendo el bebe y otra mas cuando ya haya nacido! tantos gritos, bullicio y algaraba comenzaban a molestar a Yugi, el ruido y el esfuerzo comenzaban a marearlo aun mas, y se fue sintiendo dbil... que te pasa Yugi, te sientes mal? Te estamos molestando?

Yugi: no son ustedes... no me siento muy bien por el embarazo...

Tea: quizs quieras que regresemos en otro momento, seguro querrs descansar Yugi neg con su cabeza

Yugi: no, por favor, tomemos esa foto, quiero recordarnos a todos as cuando ya haya nacido el bebe

Joey: bien... yo pondr la cmara todos le sonrean a Yugi a pesar de que no les gustara que se esforzara por algo que haba sido idea de ellos, pero lo dejaron descansar un poco despus de que se cambio y mientras preparaban la base de la cmara, y una vez tomada la foto, se desmayo.

Yami: ya esta muy cansado... apenas hoy comenz a tener nauseas y tuvimos que salir a ver de nuevo a la doctora para unos chequeos... ha pasado por cosas muy difciles estos das, pero me alegra poder tenerlo en casa unos para que descanse...

Joey: oye, Yami, y que paso con... tu problema...?

Yami: esta bien... me di cuenta del dao que le estaba haciendo a Yugi y ahora solo quiero que el y yo olvidemos todo y disfrutemos de su embarazo todos sonrieron al escuchar a Yami decir eso

Tea: me da mucho gusto por ti Yami...

Yami: tu tambin lo sabias, Tea?

Tea: jejeje, claro, Joey y Tristan no saben guardar secretos

Joey/Tristan: OYE!

Tea: jajaja, lo siento, se que son muy nobles pero hay veces que hablan de mas, chicos

Yami: muchas gracias a todos... Yugi y yo les debemos mucho

Joey: Na! Ni lo digas viejo, todo lo hacemos con gusto, en especial ahora que nuestro amiguito va a tener un nio

Tristan: si... quien lo adivinara... lo conocemos ase solo algunos aos y en ese entonces el era un nio muy tmido y inseguro... dejaba que todos lo pisotearan y se subestimaba todo el tiempo... pero el maduro mucho y ahora va a tener un hijo...

Tea: si... se ha convertido en una persona segura de si misma y esta tan dispuesto como antes a da todo por quienes ama... siempre nos lo demostr antes y aun ahora lo sigue haciendo... por eso lo queremos mucho...

Joey: de verdad lo admiro... es la persona mas impresionante que conozco... siempre me apoyo cuando lo necesite, lo vi hacer lo impensable por conseguir lo que deseaba, por ayudarte cuando eras un espritu dirigindose a Yami y despus dejando que todo mundo supiera que ustedes dos se quieren aunque a muchos no les pareciera... es alguien mas valiente que yo, y lo respeto mucho

Yami: gracias... respondi Yami mientras terminaba de cobijar a Yugi, quien dorma sobre el sof la sala se que Yugi tambin los aprecia mucho... de no ser por ustedes quizs el no podra terminar su escuela de forma regular, y yo se cuanto significa para el graduarse con ustedes...

Joey: tambin es importante para nosotros, as que tenamos que encontrar la forma no hubo respuesta, y Yami comenz a fijar toda su atencin en Yugi... y sonrea... por que sabia que en ese nico lugar del sof descansaba no solo el chico que amaba, sino tambin su hijo

Tristan: sabes Yami, yo no he cuidado nios desde que mi hermano tuvo a mi sobrino, pero el si que era una tormenta! Espero que su hijo sea mas tranquilo

Yami: jajaja, si, pero no creo que haya de que preocuparnos, no se por que, pero tambin yo he sentido cosas raras desde que Yugi esta embarazado... claro que no puedo sentir todo lo que siente el, eso seria imposible... pero tengo la sensacin de que nuestro hijo no va a dar problemas... en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta quien ser...? llamaron a alguien?

Joey: ha! Debe ser Serenity! Ella tambin quera venir pero mama no la dejo salir hasta que terminara sus deberes! Ya voy Serenity! Todos hicieron sonidos para que el rubio bajara la vos ha... perdn...

Serenity: Hola chicos dijo Serenity una vez que Joey le abri la puerta y la condujo hasta la estancia donde esta Yugi, quiero felicitarlo por su nio todos sealaron el sof, donde el pequeo cuerpo de Yugi, a pesar de su embarazo, yaca sereno y tranquilo cubierto por una apeluchada cobija rosa...; Serenity entonces camino hasta el, y se arrodillo a su lado, destapndolo solo lo necesario para poder descubrirle el vientre y tocarlo awww... que lindo se ve, solo tiene tres meses y ya se le nota que esta esperando un bebe, jijiji, ojala mi mama hubiera tenido mas nios, me habra gustado saber que esperaba un hermanito como Joey lo hizo conmigo fuera de ser un comentario triste, Serenity estaba claramente enternecida, y lejos de llorar sonri mucho y le acaricio su pancita a Yugi, solo para que despus todos siguieran su ejemplo, y ah, en la pequea pero acogedora sala, todos los amigos de Yugi se le acercaron y lo acariciaron con ternura durante algunos minutos... Queran mucho a Yugi, y cada vez desde el da en que lo conocieron lo haban ido queriendo ms y ms, por lo que no podan sentirse menos afectados al saber que su amigo tendra un nio! Estaban verdaderamente emocionados y felices... un bebe... su amigo, su mejor amigo, Yugi, iba a tener un bebe y en ese mismo momento tenan la oportunidad de casi acariciarlo.

Mientras parte de la pandilla de amigos se juntaba para abrazar a Yugi, los otros le seguan acariciando el vientre, y Yugi sonri y se acurruco entre los brazos de sus amigos, inmerso aun en sueos. Todos saban que aunque cuando Yugi despertara posiblemente no recordara nada, inconscientemente lograba percibir el cario que le demostraba en esos momentos, y eso solo poda hacerlos sentir aun mas felices. Ese bebe, era algo muy especial... era mas que el bebe de Yami y Yugi, y mas que el bisnieto de Solomon... era mas que un nuevo miembro de la familia Moto, por que a travs de los aos, habindose hecho tan buenos amigos, lo que Yugi formo no fue solo una gran amistad, sino una nueva familia. Ellos, eran su familia, y ese bebe, tambin era de ellos...

**Continuara...**

**Yugi Moto 2:** Hola Gente, por favor, ahora que lean este fic entrense de que ya ha empezado a borrar los fics de la seccin en espaol que contengan slah, lemon, yaoi o shonen ai, o Yuri, o sea, dijeron que borraran las historias de clasificacin R y todo lo que no sea apto para nios por que algunas personas se quejaron de que sus peques leen lo que no deben y debido a eso las gentes del staff de este site nos estn censurando los fics, por que sinceramente no se como mas podemos llamarlo. Por favor, si aprecian sus fics, asegrense de colocarlos en la categora correcta y cambiar ttulos y summary por otros que **_NO_** llamen la atencin de forma sexual, es decir, como mi fic de mi abuelito esta violndome lo cambie por Abuelito, y en fin, quizs esto no sirva de mucho y nos borren de cualquier forma, pero sepan que si aqu no nos quieren siempre podemos encontrarnos en otro lugar para seguir publicando. LEAN MI BIOGRAFIA PARA ENCONTRAR MAS NOTAS ACERCA DE ESTO Y VINCULOS La sancin para aquellos a los que les borren fics es el no poder entrar a publicar (no se si a leer tambin) pro algn tiempo, estn advertidos as que por favor cudense.


	13. Pasaron cosas divertidas, jijijiji

_Gracias a Yami Moto, Kana Yui, xanxisk, Guerrera Lunar, mana, kendra duvoa, Dark Kotetsu Angel y Gochi Glay Lover por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**Yami Moto:** eso de la eliminacin lo supe por dos amigas y despus por los comentarios de algunos reviewers. Gracias por el review!

**Kana Yuy:** ok, no me preocupare, y sobre tu fic, me har una chancita esta semana para leerlo, pero de aqu al prximo Domingo ya le al menos el primer cap (la verdad es que a mi solo me gustan los fics de Yu Gi Oh y Gundam no es una de mis sagas favoritas, pero esta bien, lo leer, puede que sea bueno variarle por una vez)

**_Guerrera Lunar:_** pues mis fics los pondr en mi pagina de Yu Gi Oh que estar lista el primero de Julio, y bueno, aun no puedo dar la direccin pero el nombre ser Corazn de Yugi Moto 4.0 Si tu ahora buscas en la Red encontraras la versin 3.0 que hice en AOL, la direccin es nada mas ese mismo nombre: corazondeyugimoto as con minsculas y al final .tk

Y el cumpleaos de Yugi es el 4 de Junio. Feliz cumpleaos!

**_Mana:_** la direccin no sirvi, le agregue la triple w y todo y no salio... esta raro. Oye! Y soy mujer! Dijiste querido en vez de querida O_Ou... noms como dato informativo... la mayora ya sabe que soy mujer.

**_Kendra Duvoa:_** pues si me ir de a mes pero ya no lo voy a listar tan directamente como hasta ahora. Al principio as lo hice por que quera recalcar los primeros tres meses que serian los que marcaran la mayora de los cambios para Yugi, como el crecimiento del bebe hasta que tomara forma y que su pancita se hinchara, pero en adelante pondr otros panoramas de la situacin y el objetivo que tengo con esta historia ira tomando mas forma. Hasta ahora ha sido el retrato de los primeros tres meses de embarazo y un poco de las personas que rodean a Yugi, pero hecho esto, ahora las verdaderas intenciones irn siendo reveladas :- ) estate pendiente, y si me borran, puedes encontrar mi fic en la versin 4.0 de mi site que aun no esta lista, pero cuando lo este dar la direccin si no aqu en mi otro pen name que es Kazuki Takahashi.

**_Gochi Glay Lover:_** lee el review de arriba para lo de mi fic, y sobre hacer una especie de lugar para poner nuestros fics tambin lo hemos pensado Rafel y yo y ella esta viendo como hacerle, pero si no igual ya dije que reabrir la seccin de fan fics en CYM 4.0 gracias por el review y en adelante si vez inconsistencias en el fic no dudes en decirme, no me molestare, al contrario, me ayudaras.

**_Yugi Moto2:_** bueno gente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo y dems, y aqu les pago su inters y seguimiento a mis historias con un nuevo capitulo del baby de Yugi. Y a los que les gusta las Lagrimas del Nilo, sepan que estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por actualizar tres fics en lugar de dos por semana, as que entre hoy y maana muy posiblemente encuentren el tercer capitulo de esa historia. Hasta pronto! Nos leemos!

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 13-Pasaron cosas divertidas, jijijiji...

En una habitacin oscura a eso de la media noche, y con las paredes alrededor decoradas con motivos que sugeran el lugar de descanso de un muchacho, dos personas dorman apenas con suficiente espacio en la nica cama de ah...; uno era Tristan, y el otro su pequeo sobrino Georgie... pero aparentemente, los sueos de ambos eran muy diferentes, ya que mientras el nio pataleaba y lanzaba puetazos, Tristan babeaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa, y en su mundo de fantasas vea el rostro de sonriente de Serenity en un fondo de flores e iluminada por la luz de un da soleado...

Tristan: ...Haaa... Serenity-chan... entre solo sabra Dios y el los sueos que estaba maquinando, el maravillado moreno se giro y abrazo a su sobrino mientras le daba un beso y le dejaba escurrir sobre sus cachetes regordetes sus ros de saliva, lo que termino por despertarlo para verse en menuda situacin...

Georgia: mmm... mmm... mmmm? ... mmmmmmmmm!

Desde fuera de la casa de la familia Taylor, se escucharon dos gritos horrorizados, y despus la discusin de los padres de el nio y del muchacho.

?: Dios! Como pudiste! Que clase de pervertido eres? Pedfilo degenerado! comentarios como ese y otros permanecieron en el ambiente por algn tiempo, mientras que el pobre de Tristan solo trataba de dar su mejor cara, que desgraciadamente terminaba en una mueca estpida al ver a su familia y la de su sobrino discutir y regaarlo y al pequeo diablillo llorando y haciendo mas que un circo para que lo regaaran lo mas posible...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al da siguiente en Kaiba landia, el grupo se haba reunido para tomar ah la comida despus de la escuela, y aunque las cosas comenzaron matizados de tonos muy divertidos, todos se empezaban a extraar al ver como Yugi combinaba sus alimentos, ya que con su nuevo rgimen de solo verduras y frutas por un mes, era extrao lo que poda resultar en manos de un chico embarazado...

Yugi: mmmmmm! Esta delicioso! deca Yugi mientras se llevaba a la boca una porcin de verduras crudas con jugo de limn y frutas cubiertas con una razonable porcin de crema y mayonesa, y tomndose con la otra mano el vientre que apenas le cubra la chaqueta de la escuela

Tea: heee... Yugi, estas seguro de que eso no te har dao...? pregunto la castaa algo asqueada, pero agradeciendo que esa mezcla extraa no estuviera en su plato en lugar de su patata asada y su licuado de fresas

Joey: estas vez le doy la razn a Tea, esa cosa es demasiado hasta para un embarazado...

Yugi: solo lo dicen por que no lo han probado! Esta riqusimo! Mmm!

Yami: ha estado as desde hace das... esta maana desayuno bananas con salsa tabasco y tozos de tomate, y a su licuado de verduras le agrego una cucharada de caldo de pollo... todos parecan sentir ganas de ir a vomitar al escuchar aquello, en lugar de que lo sintiera su amiguito...

Tristan: Ayy... creo que me voy a enfermar si sigues contndonos de eso...

Joey: oigan, la doctora les dijo que Yugi deba hacer ejercicio, por que no vamos de aqu a algn parque natural donde podamos ayudar a Yugi a hacer sus movimientos al aire libre? propuso el mejor amigo del chico que aun estaba comiendo su cctel mixto con mayonesa y crema

Tristan: vaya, por esta vez has tendi una excelente idea, Joey

Yami: que dices Yugi, quiere sir? as como haba estado Yugi desde el amanecer, le respondi con una sonrisa lo mas infantil posible, y Yami, sabiendo que era por los cambios de humor tan extraos que estaba teniendo, le respondi con otra sonrisa sin prestarle mucha mas atencin... hacer comentarios extra seria como hacrselos a un nio de cinco aos felizmente embarazado...

Tristan: bueno, podemos partir en cuanto termine su... comida... todos asintieron con la misma mueca que el moreno... medio enfermos...

Algn rato mas tarde, cuando ya todos estaban partiendo, desde la parte mas alta de Kaiba landia un par de personas discutan sobre negocios cuando su atencin se vio arrebatada por la escena del grupo tan familiar dejando las instalaciones del parque entre las estatuas de los dragones de ojos azules.

Duck: ah van Yugi y sus amigos...

Seto: aja...

Duck: oye, no te parece que Yugi esta subiendo de peso...? tengo la impresin de que era mas delgado y con menos cadera...

Seto: hum... no es algo que nos incumba...

En un claro semi escondido del parque natural Nevada preservado con la ayuda de la compaa Kaiba, una escena muy alegre tomaba lugar entre el pasto y las flores mientras que Yami y los chicos se arrodillaban todos cerca de Yugi para ayudarlo a practicar su rutina de movimientos y hasta sus respiraciones para el parto.

Tea: bien Yugi, abre las piernas y puja fuerte para que salga el bebe pidi la castaa sonriendo con mucha energa, al igual que todos los dems amigos de Yugi que se sentan como en unas vacaciones al estar ah ayudando a su mejor amigo en medio de la naturaleza

Yugi: haaaaaa! respiro profundo Yugi, y luego contuvo el aire y pujo un poco para probar que sitia, pero lo dejo cuando lo supo y entonces comenz a respirar mientras los chicos le daban apoyo para que probara otras posibles posiciones para el parto.

Yami: lo estas haciendo muy bien, koibito... Yugi comenz a rer infantilmente al escuchar mas y mas comentarios positivos de sus amigos, justo cuando Tea puso una cara extraa y pidi cambiar puestos

Tea: ahora vengo Yugi, mientras tanto Joey puede ayudarte a sostenerte, esta bien?

Yugi: jijijijij...

Tea: si, entiendo Yugi respondi Tea sonriendo y siguindole la corriente a su amigo afectado por el humor de ese da de embarazo... pero despus de que ella se marcho, Tristan tambin decidi retirarse un momento...

Tristan: oye Yug, ahora vengo, jejeje, debo, hacer algo aya en los rboles... t me entiendes...

Yami: vas al bao? Ser mejor que te fijes donde haces lo que haces... o podras tener un accidente con Tea el moreno se sonrojo y de nuevo haciendo unas de sus caras tontas, lo neg todo y salio corriendo a grandes zancadas y aleteando los brazos...

Joey: ...he... Yami...

Yami: tu tambin necesitar ir al bao...? pregunto Yami ya dndose una idea despus de las primeras dos salidas

Joey: hee... no... es que record algo que tengo que hacer y es muy importante, as que debo irme, pero, los ver en otra ocasin, quizs maana, les parece...?

Yugi: que te vaya muy bien Joey, jijijij acercndose al rubio cuando este le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo abrazo y sigui riendo como un nio, pero su amigo en vez de enojarse sonro al sentir el estomago de Yugi presionado contra su cuerpo... era agradable...

Joey: bien, ya me voy chicos, y t Yami, debes cuidar muy bien a ese bebe, no olvides que yo soy el to numero uno, jejeje

Yami: hum, suerte con lo que sea que vayas a hacer, Joey fue la respuesta de Yami, acompaada de una amable sonrisa

Pero mientras tanto, en otro lugar del bosque...

Tristan: rayos, me pregunto donde se habr metido Tea... bajo esta situacin no puedo demorarme mucho, necesito un consejo! en un instante, a lo lejos en el fondo de los rboles, Tristan vio moverse una parte de falda rosada entre los arbustos, y se emociono al comprender que haba hallado a su amiga si! La encontr, Tea! Tea! gritaba mientras corra hacia donde vea la falda, y del lado de la chica, esta volteo confundida al or que la llamaban

Tea: he...?

Tristan: Tea! Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy impor...! tante...

Tea: ...

Tristan: ... frente a sus ojos, Tristan tena a una tea acuclillada en la maleza mientras de entre sus piernas escurra un chorrito de lquido amarillo...

Tea: ! PERVERTIDO! **_PAF!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tea: as que te gusta Serenity...? pens que solo lo decas por molestar a Joey

Tristan: nooo... ella, me gusta mucho... snif... responda as el rubio mientras se sobaba la tremenda cachetada enrojecida en el lado izquierdo de su rostro...

Tea: y quieres que te ayude a conquistarla, no? pregunto la chica intuyendo la situacin

Tristan: si! Tu eres mujer, y eres su amiga! Debes tener alguna idea para que le guste a Serenity!

Tea: bueno, Serenity no es como la mayora de las chicas, es algo mas sencilla, creo que algo clsico podra servir... quizs flores, chocolates... no lo se, por que no le preguntas a Joey? El la conoce mejor que nadie

Tristan: No! si le pregunto me ahorcara! No creo que le agrade la idea de que salga con su hermana si ella no le dice primero!

Tea: vamos, Tristan, Joey a veces puede ser muy sobreprotector con su hermanita pero no es para tanto, estoy segura de que si hablas seriamente con el no tendr inconveniente en que trates de impresionar a Serenity

Tristan: tu crees?

Tea: claro! Por eso te lo estoy diciendo! Mira, por que no regresamos con Yami y Yugi para que hables con Joey y cuando se vayan puedes comprar algun regalo para Serenity y as empiezas a llamar su atencin

Tristan: heeeee... suena bien, por que no? vamos levantndose de entre el pasto, ambos muchachos caminaron de regreso a donde Yami, Yugi y Joey...

.-.-.-.-.

Pero fuera de ah, en un lugar alejado del parque, Joey compraba una cmara y algunos artculos ms de fotografa con el ltimo cheque de su trabajo...

Joey: gracias! Ha! Y quiero otros dos rollos de treinta y seis exposiciones por favor!

Cajero: parece que va a hacer una gran sesin, tiene un tema en especial? al escuchar aquella pregunta, Joey se puso muy nervioso y comenz a decir tonteras, saliendo del lugar como espantado por una terrible vergenza en frente de un gran publico... Qu le podra estar pasando...?

.-.-.-.-.-. 

De nuevo en la zona de recreo del parque donde Yugi se relajaba mientras Yami le daba masaje en las pantorrillas, algo que nadie del grupo se esperaba estaba a punto de pasar...

Yugi: jijijijij, se siente muy rico, podra estar aqu todo el da...

Yami: jejeje, si, yo tambin, y, bueno, he estado pensando y hace mucho que no tenemos intimidad sabes...? no te gustara hacer el amor ahora... detrs de esos rosales en el claro de aquel lado...

Yugi: jijijijij... Yugi solo segua sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre y jugaba con su bebe y con su ombligo...

Yami: mmmmm... hay de Yami, ver as a Yugi solo lo pona mas encendido... le recordaba al chico por aquellos tiempos en que haban hecho por primera vez el amor... el era mucho mas infantil y tenia el semblante de un nio pequeo... ...Tomare eso como un si... Yami ya estaba que se le notaba la ereccin por fuera de los pantalones, necesitaba poseer a su pareja y rpido! Adis al miedo y adis a las exageraciones! Estaba en vas de curarse y su mejor medicina seria el ano tibio y apretado de su Yugi...

Al estar escondidos del otro lado de su campamento, Yami arrodillo a Yugi de espaldas a el y le comenz a desabrochar y bajar los pantalones, para luego irlo preparando metindole algunos dedos cada vez... despus de meses de no tener relaciones de esa forma lo mas seguro es que los msculos del chico se habran endurecido de nuevo...

Yugi: jijijij... haaa! Yami! Estas jugando sucio! As no son las escondidillas! Jijiji... Yugi, en medio del dolor y actual estado de humor, deca incoherencias y a veces soltaba quejidos al sentir a Yami prepararlo, ya que a pesar de todo no haba perdido tanta flexibilidad en su entrada... pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir de nuevo a Yami penetrarlo... awwwwwwww! Jijijij, Yami! Yami!

Yami: mmmm! Awwwwwww! Alabado sea Ra! Awwwwwwww! YUGI! TE AMO!

Yugi: jijijijiji, mas rpido, mas rpido caballito! pese a la pena que le daba a Yami escuchar a su Hikari decir esas cosas, no poda negar que la abstinencia le haba sentado bien al chico... su miembro estaba generosamente apretado y poda decir que era el mejor sexo que haba tenido desde hacia buen tiempo... quizs Yugi no estaba muy conciente entonces, pero cuando regresara a la normalidad ya podran cambiar los papeles y divertirse un poco... o al menos, eso esperaba el ansioso futuro papa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tea: te digo que el camino es por aqu! Hazme caso Tristan! Es por aqu! Por all solo encontraras un agujero de conejos! gritaba Tea mientras ella y Tristan trataban de encontrar el campamento, ya que entre cosa y cosa haban terminado dando mal una vuelta y ya no haban logrado regresar por donde haban ido, sin embargo no cooperaban mucho...

Tristan: haaa! Quien es el dueo de la gua de supervivencia en el exterior? Yo! Yo debo saber encontrar el campamento!

Tea: a si, jejeje, entonces pisar esa boiga en el piso es parte de tu plan para hacer eso?

Tristan: he? mirando la suela de su zapato haaaaaa! Que asco!

Tea: hay, que escandaloso eres, solo sgueme que el campamento esta por aqu...

Tristan: snif, snif... hoy no ha sido mi da...

Tea: listo! Aqu estamos! He, pero... donde estn Yami y Yugi...

Tristan: quizs Yugi tuvo que ir a regar un arbolito, tu sabes, con el nio le debe ser difcil aguantarse...

Tea: he...? oye Tristan, no escuchas unos sonidos algo raros?

Tristan: hee... si, puedo escucharlos, pero de donde vienen...? Tea y Tristan dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, pero aunque sentan que el sonido provena de muy cerca, no lograban dar con el donde, hasta que los arbustos y rosales cercanos comenzaron a moverse, y despus escucharon las risillas y comentarios infantiles de Yugi, pensado que Yami estara jugando con el o algo as...

Tea: ha! Estn ah, vamos con ellos ambos se fueron acercando... chicos! Ya llegamos! Que estn hacien...? callando sus palabras y Tristan no atrevindose a decir algunas, ambos contemplaron por algunos segundos ante sus ojos la escena de Yami y Yugi gozando el uno del otro, aunque cada uno a su muy particular manera... Yugi tomando todo como un juego y hablando y riendo como un nio, y Yami sosteniendo a Yugi de sus piernas como una caretilla mientras lo embesta diciendo frases extraas en algn idioma extranjero que ni aun por lo obvio de su pasado alcanzaban a intuir que era Egipcio por la impresin...; lentamente fueron caminando hacia atrs para alejarse, agradeciendo que de lo interesados que estaban en su asunto no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada, y as continuaron caminando en reversa hasta estar del otro lado del primer campamento, donde minutos despus pudieron alcanzar a or todo lo que la pareja deca por lo fuerte que estaban gritando, y ambos Tristan Y Tea simplemente se quedaron inmviles con una mueca extraa mientras eran testigos de aquel acto entre sus dos mejores amigos...

Yami: awww... awwwww... Yugi...

Yugi: jijiji... se siente muy rico jugar contigo... mientras Yami segua empujando vigorosamente dentro del ano de Yugi, ya habindolo dejado descasar sus caderas en sus piernas mientras el se sostena con sus manos, Yugi comenz a sentir algo muy extrao en el vientre, y de repente este comenz a brillar de color dorado ante sus ojos y los de Yami, para luego ver como el brillo circular se converta en una especie de viborilla que se movi rpidamente por las caderas de Yugi hasta llegar a donde el chico estaba siendo penetrado, lo que inesperadamente les provoco mas placer a ambos, y fue tan intenso que Yugi salio de su trance y comenz a actuar normalmente awwwwwwwwwww! Yami! Por que estamos sintiendo esto? Yugi poda saber lo que senta Yami por que su vnculo mental estaba abierto...

Yami: aaaaaawwwwwww! Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww! aaawwwwwwwwww! No se! Pero no quiero que se detenga! volviendo a embestir con mas placer que antes, Yami y Yugi se entregaron con un incomparable gozo el uno al otro... al parecer el bebe tambin posea magia como Yami y al sentir a sus papas haciendo el amor por primera vez mientras el estaba dentro del vientre de Yugi reacciono de alguna forma queriendo hacerles saber que estaba ah por medio de algun poder que debi haber elegido al azar, por que definitivamente el pequeo aun no tenia idea de lo que era el sexo, pero aun as, a sus papas les haba resultado muy favorable...

Tea: ...Tristan...? llamo la chica abochornada

Tristan: si, Tea...?

Tea: no creo que debiramos estar aqu escuchando eso...

Tristan: hee... si, bueno, seguro ya les falta poco, adems, no se oye tan fuerte...

Yugi: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YAMI! (Desde el fondo)

Tea: ...

Tristan: creo que deberamos ir a ocultarnos a otro lado hasta que terminen...

Yami: haa! Yugi, eso fue maravilloso, te gustara intentarlo de nuevo a la noche?

Yugi: jijijij, si, pero estoy muy cansado, no creo que tenga mas energas hasta maana Yami y Yugi ya se haban cerrado de nuevo sus ropas y salido al campamento, lo que los dos amigos tras los rboles agradecieron infinitamente pues ya no saban que hacer de la vergenza que les daba...

Yami: oye, no te parece extrao que Tea y Tristan no hayan regresado aun? alertados por el comentario, ambos chicos salieron de su escondite sonriendo muy nerviosos

Tea: haaaa! Yugi, Yami! Que gusto verlos de nuevo! Sentimos haber tardado pero es que nos perdimos en el bosque y por eso, por eso no habamos llegado!

Tristan: si! Y yo pise una boiga de zorrillo!

Yugi: haaa... una... boiga de zorrillo...? Yugi comenz a ponerse serio... al parecer el comentario no le haba gustado...

Tea: he... te sientes bien Yugi, de repente estas muy plido...

Yugi: haa... haaa... mmm! Yugi salio corriendo y de un salto quedo escondido entre los arbustos, mientras sus amigos perciban el sonido que aclaro todas sus dudas... !

Yami: ...Ho Ra... Yami ya se haba acostumbrado a ver y or vomitar a Yugi, y realmente ya no le incomodaba ni le afectaba mucho, se le empez a hacer de lo mas normal y cotidiano, pero la idea de que su nido de amor de hace un momento ahora estuviera cubierto de vomito... bueno...

Tristan: fue por lo que dije de la boiga de zorrillo?

Yugi: Guuammmmmmmmm! !

Tristan: creo que si... oye, Yugi! Lo siento! Si quieres puedo conseguirte otro cctel de verduras con mayonesa como disculpa! sonido de vomito y con doble crema y ostiones! Te parece? sonido de vomito bueno, si eso no te gusta puedo conseguirte un...! mmmmm! Mhmhhmmmmmmm!

Tea: cllate Tristan, no estas ayudando en nada a Yugi con su mareo... con aire de maestra corrigiendo a un nio, Tea le tapo la boca a Tristan para evitar que siguiera haciendo comentarios innecesarios, pero ya Yugi haba vomitado mas de lo habitual as que Yami comenz a preocuparse un poco...

Yami: ir a ver a Yugi, creo que esta vez es un mareo muy fuerte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en el auto de Yami, Tea decidi que seria mejor que ella condujera hasta la casa tienda pues Yami estaba muy preocupado por el reciente episodio de Yugi, as que los puestos se dividieron en Tea como piloto, Tristan el copiloto y Yami y Yugi los pasajeros en la parte de atrs, donde el primero le iba acariciando el vientre a Yugi para aliviarlo...

Yami: ya te sientes mejor, mi koibito...?

Yugi: ...haaa... no mucho... snif... Yugi tenia un color amarillo plido despus de tremendo mareo, en sus ojos haba pequeas lagrimitas que aun no secaba y las caricias de Yami solo le proporcionaban un poco de alivio... senta una terrible revoltura en su estomago a casa momento, como si la mas mnima vuelta mal dada por Tea al volante lo fuera a desestabilizar y una vez mas comenzara a volver su estomago... pero entonces sinti de nuevo esa energa en su vientre, y esta fue creciendo e iluminando todo su vientre... se senta calido, y cuando la luz se hubo ido, su mareo haba diminuido...

Yami: ...fue el bebe...? pregunto Yami, ya no tan sorprendido siendo esa la seguida vez que vea algo as...

Yugi: si... fue el...

Yami: alivio tu mareo...? Yugi asinti... ya veo... jejeje... es bueno que el bebe pueda ayudarnos con sus poderes, as no tienes que tomar medicamentos para sentirte mejor de tus malestares...

Yugi: jijijij, si, creo que estoy haciendo un bebe muy inteligente... aquello no era una broma, Yugi estaba muy orgulloso de sentir da a da la vida tan especial que estaba creciendo dentro de el, y lo hacia sentir aun mas feliz saber que estaba creciendo sano y fuerte, y que en adelante podra gozar de un poquito de su ayuda... para el, esa era la interaccin mas importante que haba sentido con su hijo en esos tres meses de embarazo, y ya casi no poda esperar a comenzar a sentirlo darle pataditas y moverse dentro de el para acomodarse a su antojo... estaba ansioso por percibir una vida mas activa en su nio...

Tristan: oigan, miren! Ese de ah es Joey! grito Tristan desde su asiento sealando a su amigo que estaba cerca de un restoran lujoso en una posicin muy extraa... que estar haciendo ah? Se comporta muy raro?

Tea: pues vamos a detenernos para preguntarle...

Joey: nooo... nooo... noo! Muvete hacia el otro lado! Haa! Ah esta! Ah esta! Ah esta! Lo tengo!

Yugi: Hola Joey

Joey: HAHAHAHAHA! Grit Joey saltando del susto ha! Yugi, Yami, hhaaa! Chicos, que hacen aqu? pregunto sonriendo, pero obviamente trataba de ocultar algo...

Yugi: me sent mareado y decidimos regresar temprano a casa, pensamos que estaras haciendo algo importante, no bailando en la calle...

Joey: bailando! Yo no estaba bailando! Estaba tratando de tomar una foto!

Tea: y para que queras una foto de un restoran? Estas haciendo alguna coleccin o algo as?

Joey: no! no es eso! Es que yo, he, bueno... hay una buena razn para que yo le este tomando una foto a este restoran pero... hee... no, se, cual es, ahora mismo...

Tristan: no te creo, estas mintiendo, ya sultalo, viejo!

Yugi: chicos, si Joey no quiere decirnos debe tener una buena razn para ello, no me parece correcto que lo presionemos. Si no quiere contarnos no tiene que hacerlo.

Tea: haa, bueno, te salvaste por esta vez Joey

Joey: gracias Yugi

Yugi: jijijiji, esta bien, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo amigo

Joey: jejejeje... sonriendo muy a su estilo, mostrando su brillante dentadura y llevndose una mano tras la nuca, el rubio se sinti liberado del terrible compromiso de revelar en ese momento su secreto, pero ahora que ya sus amigos estaban enterados de su existencia, sabia que tarde o temprano debera decirles...

**Continuara...**


	14. Pero entonces conocimos a Amano

_Gracias a Kendra Duvoa, Guerrera Lunar, Diora Whiten y Dark Kotetsu Angel por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Knedra duvoa:_** que harn si se enteran? Huuuy, jejeje, bueno, tu sigue leyendo, y sabrs lo que harn :- ) la cosa se pondr un poco mas emocionante

**_Guerrera Lunar:_** usarlos para proteger a sus papis? bueno, si para ti proteger significa quitarle algunos dolores de espalda a Yugi, entonces si, lo har, jejeje, y bueno, lo de Joey es algo que no haba echo antes, pero que creo quedara muy bien. Solo esperen.

**_Yugi Moto2:_** saludos! Bueno, creo que encontraran algo corto este capitulo, pero les recuerdo que yo publico 10 hojas mnimo por semana de cada capitulo, y planeo la secuencia de la historia de manera que llene ese mnimo, y cuando hay mucho dialogo, como ahora, resulta en captulos mas cortos. Pero no crean que su servidora ya anda tirando la toalla, no seor.

Bueno, les mando saludos, y espero que les guste este capitulo, aunque, aqu entre nos, les dire que no es uno para estar muy felices... jejeje...

c-ya! ja ne! Nos leemos!

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 14-Pero entonces conocimos a Amano...

Aquella era la hora de la salida en la escuela preparatoria Domino y el grupo de Yugi ya estaba recogiendo los libros para el siguiente da de sus casilleros, justo cuando Duck Devlon lleg y comenz a hacer comentarios acerca del peso de Yugi, lo que en realidad no tomaron como un problema, pero aun as hacan lo posible por guardar el secreto, ya que Yami y Yugi aun no decidan si contarle lo del bebe.

Duck: En serio, Yugi, puedes venir conmigo al gimnasio por las maanas. Si lo haces le pedir al dueo que te haga un descuento, es mi amigo, sabes.

Yugi: No, muchas gracias Duck, creo que as estoy bien, de verdad te lo agradezco

Duck: vamos, te aseguro que en siete das ya estars quemando esa llantita de mas

Yugi: No, en serio Duck, prefiero quedarme como estoy insista Yugi sonriendo, lo que su amigo encontraba bastante difcil de entender, pues quien no deseara verse esbelto y atractivo, pensaba l. La situacin sigui as por unos minutos mas, y nada malo habra tenido que pasar si en ese preciso momento no fuera saliendo la seorita Amano de su oficina, la cual alcanz a mirar la escena, a escuchar la platica y a notar la veracidad del asunto...

Amano: ese es... Yugi Moto... haaa... suspir asombrada al ver desde lejos el vientre abultado del muchacho...ser que el esta...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yugi, esa misma tarde, toda la pandilla se haba reunido para una actividad que no podran evadir durante aquel periodo de sus vidas, y que era buscar el nombre mas apropiado para el bebe por venir. Todos tomaron un lugar cmodo en la sala, en torno a Yami y Yugi, quienes descansaban en el sof ms amplio mientras cada quien daba sus sugerencias, las cuales hasta ese momento no iban convenciendo mucho a los felices y futuros papas.

Tea: A ver, que te parece Rica si es nia, o Kazuki si es nio? pregunto Tea

Yugi: mmmm, no se del primero... pero el segundo si me gusta, me suena muy familiar...

Joey: bueno prosigui Joey que tal Tutankamon si es nia? todos pusieron caras graciosas

Yami: Joey... comenz Yami Tutankamon es nombre de varn...

Joey: heee? Haaa! Con razn saque mal esa respuesta en mi examen de historia... todos suspiraron algo fastidiados

Tristan: bueno, Yugi dijo Tristan con tono de hasti, llevndose una mano a la sien derecha tu que crees que va ser? Si tienes una idea podramos pensar solo en nombres de nio o de nia

Yugi: mmmm... no lo se... cuando he visto al bebe en mis sueos siempre lo llevo cubierto con una manta... y aunque puedo percibir muchas cosas acerca de el no se que vaya a ser... quizs suene raro, pero es lo nico que no logro saber... tengo una idea de cmo va a ser en su fsico y en su carcter, pero no puedo imaginar si ser nio o nia...

Tristan: mmm... medito Tristan estas cosas del embarazo son muy extraas...

Tea: ya entenders a Yugi cuando hagas a los tuyos, Tristan dijo Tea bromeando, y de inmediato el moreno hizo una extraa pose levantando una pierna y un brazo hacia su lado, asustado y sorprendido, y todos comenzaron a rer, justo cuando una voz los llamo desde la cocina y de ella asomo Serenity

Serenity: ya esta la comida chicos, vengan antes de que se enfri Tristan se sonrojo

Joey:...oye Tristan... llamo Joey en voz baja...

Tristan: si...?

Joey: se lo que estas pensando...

Tristan: yo? Pensando? No, yo no estoy pensando nada! Yo nunca pienso nada! Que crees que estoy pensando?

Joey: grrrrrrrr...

.-.-.-.-.

Durante la comida las plticas avanzaron, Serenity estaba especialmente interesada en acariciarle el vientre a Yugi, Joey y Tristan le cuchicheaban cosas que sonrojaban a Yami al odo, y Tea hacia comentarios agradables para divertir a Yugi. Los nimos haban subido mucho en el grupo por esos das ya que Yugi estaba especialmente feliz por el prximo regreso de su abuelo, al cual ya le quera decir que tendra un bisnieto, Nadie sospechaba lo que sucedera en adelante...

Tea: Yugi, quieres mas pur de manzana?

Yugi: no, gracias, as estoy bien?

Tea: estas seguro? Quizs el bebe quera un poco mas?

Yugi: jejejeje

Serenity: Ay! Yugi, que lindo te vez! Debe ser maravilloso ir a tener un nio. Cuando haya nacido Joey y yo vendremos a ayudarte a cuidarlo

Joey: oye Yug, no crees que seria bueno comprar un libro de nombres para el bebe? Eso nos facilitara las cosas?

Tristan: si, as el pequeo Joey ya no te sugerir ponerle nombres de nio a una nia, jajaja

Joey: ja, ja, ja...

Yugi: jejeje, podra ser, pero no estoy seguro, yo la verdad he estado pensando que si es nio me gustara ponerle el nombre de Yami, y si es nia el de mi mama

Yami: mi nombre? Mmmm...

Yugi: que pasa, Yami? No te gusta la idea?

Yami: bueno, es que yo haba pensado que si es nio le pondramos tu nombre, y si es nia el nombre de alguna diosa, como Selene, Nut o Isis, o Nefertiti

Yugi: haaa... Hubo un momento de silencio bueno, aun tenemos mucho tiempo para decidir... entonces Yugi bajo su mirada a su plato medio lleno aun, con una sonrisa pero con la mirada incomoda...

Tea: oye Yami, que significa Nefertiti?

Yami: ... Yami sonri enormemente la bella o perfecta ha llegado...

Tea: Awww... que lindo, Yugi, no lo crees? Si tienes una nia estoy segura de que ese nombre seria perfecto, por que estoy segura de que tendrs un bebe muy bonito

Yugi: haaa... suspiro aun no se, solo quiero un nombre sencillo y que me suene familiar, pero, no es tan importante, aun faltan seis meses, y todava no compramos el libro, por que no lo dejamos para maana?

Joey: oye, eso del libro me da una idea! Por que no compramos tambin un libro de nombres Egipcios?

Tristan: no seas bobo, Joey. Para eso tenemos a Yami, adems, quien vendera un libro as?

Joey: lo que pasa es que eren un inculto, y da la casualidad de que si hay quienes venden ese tipo de libros. Los le en el peridico dijo orgulloso

Tea: en el peridico del bao, seria...? risas de todos

Yugi: jajajajajaja para ese momento de nuevo las cosas se estaban relajando, pero la verdad era que en su interior, Yugi senta, as como Yami, un gran deseo por usar esos nombres en particular, ya que le traan lindos recuerdos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La maana siguiente todo fue como de costumbre: Yami fue a dejar a Yugi y a sus amigos a la escuela para que Yugi no se esforzara demasiado caminando hasta all, y despus de despedirlo con un beso y mano al aire, se dirigi con el grupo a su casillero, sin presentir siquiera lo que le esperaba para ese da...

Yugi: adelntense, chicos. Yo los alcanzo luego

Tea: estas seguro, Yugi? Podemos quedarnos contigo

Yugi: no, ya es tarde y yo... bueno... debo ir al bao... contesto bajando la voz y con una palma al lado de la boca

Joey: haaa, el bebe necesita vaciar la vejiga, OK, Yug. Te esperamos en el saln, le diremos a la maestra alguna cosa para que no te ponga falta

Yugi: gracias los chicos tomaron camino a sus salones junto al resto de escasos alumnos que aun no estaban en sus salones esperando a sus maestros, y Yugi, en su casillero, tan solo necesitaba tomar unos pocos libros mas antes de ir a completar su viaje del bao al saln de clases, cuando Amano salio de su habitacin y se dirigi con cautela hacia el estudiante al que le haba puesto errneamente el ojo.

Amano: Seor Moto, como esta?

Yugi: ha, muy bien, gracias. Necesita ayuda con el departamento de psicologa? Si es as creo que Tea le puede ayudar mas redactando algn informe que yo.

Amano: de echo, seor Moto, estoy algo preocupada por usted

Yugi: he? Por mi?

Amano: no tiene que fingir conmigo, seor Moto. Ya sabe que puede confiar en mi, estoy para ayudar a jvenes con problemas como usted.

Yugi: problemas? pregunto Yugi con tremenda sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba a que se refera la seorita del Depto. de liberacin de los dragones del pesimismo

Amano: por favor, venga conmigo ahora que no hay muchas personas observando, no querr que sus compaeros empiecen a hablar si nos escuchan conversando aqu sobre temas tan personales, o si?

Yugi: pero seorita, yo no tengo ningn problema, se lo juro

Amano: por favor, seor Moto, sabe con cuantos jvenes como usted dialogo todos los das, no me convencer sin al menos hacerle un chequeo psicolgico y otro medico.

Yugi: pero, debo ir a clases, y adems necesito ir al bao!

Amano: vamos, venga conmigo mientras ambos siguieron con la misma estructura en sus dilogos, la seorota Amano fue arrastrando a Yugi hasta si oficina, muy a pesar de la insistente peticin de Yugi de que al menos lo dejara dar una visita rpida al bao... ese era el comienzo de una situacin muy difcil para Yugi, Yami y si bebe...

Amano: he notado que ha subido considerablemente de peso desde la ultima vez que lo vi durante el ao escolar pasado... le gustara hablar de eso? Sabe que todo lo que se diga aqu quedara entre usted y yo, y por supuesto entre su familia si llega a ser necesario entrevistarlos...

Yugi: por favor, ya se lo dije, no tengo nada, solo que ltimamente he hecho muy poco ejercicio por la escuela y la casa, eso es todo...

Amano: hace quehacer en su casa?

Yugi: desde que mi abuelito salio de viaje por unos meses... pero regresara unos das dentro de poco...

Amano: ya veo... silencio... tiene algn problema con... su novio, en casa? Lo obliga a tener relaciones con el a costa suya?

Yugi: haa! Sonrojado no! Yami jams me hara eso! Los dos siempre nos respetamos!

Amano: no estaba de mas preguntarlo... Yugi se mostr obviamente molesto por el comentario. No le gustaba que nadie hablara mal de Yami, sobre todo cuando eran calumnias o cosas tan ridculas como esas... incluso cuando queran tener al bebe, era por eso, y no por que Yami fuera un mal compaero... esa Amano ya empezaba a resultarle un dolor de cabeza... minutos despus de un amplio interrogatorio, Amano cambio la direccin de la consulta bien, seor Moto, por favor levntese, quiero hacerle un pequeo examen medico

Yugi: mmmm... Yugi se estaba fastidiando...

Amano: descbrase el pecho, seor Moto

Yugi: ... echo lo pedido, Amano checo los latidos de Yugi... despus, al sentir que este era mas calido de lo habitual cuando sus dedos lo rozaron al ponerle el estetoscopio. Le toco la frente y comprob que no tenia fiebre, pero cuando toco el abdomen de Yugi y luego quiso tocar el vientre, Yugi la detuvo y le dejo claro con su sola mirada que lo estaba incomodando

Amano: ...cuando pesa seor Moto...?

Yugi: ...cuarenta y nueve kilos...

Amano: cuarenta y nueve es mucho para su estatura... que acostumbra comer...?

Yugi: solo verduras y frutas estos das...

Amano: esta a dieta? Yugi asinti siente culpa por su peso...? llora cuando esta solo...? ha pedido ayuda...?

Yugi: no, ya se lo dije. Estoy muy feliz tal y como soy...

Amano: pero usted sabe que no es saludable el sobrepeso... Yugi no respondi ha tomado medicamentos? Esa dieta de verduras y frutas es para bajar de peso...? cree que matarse de hambre es una solucin, seor Moto?

Yugi: no es una dieta para bajar de peso, es para no subir mas...

Amano: usted la hizo...?

Yugi: no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ya le dije muchas veces que no me pasa nada. Yo tengo mis razones y le aseguro que no son malas.

Amano: pos supuesto que no, usted es un buen muchacho, pero en mi experiencia, usted necesita ayuda...

Yugi: haaa... fastidio

Amano: ... que le pasaba a Yugi? La seorita Amano no lo sabia aun, pero tenia aos trabajando con muchachos problemticos o de familias disfuncionales, con problemas de autoestima, drogas o hasta abuso familiar... y ya tenia una idea, segn ella, clara, de cmo hacer avanzar esa seccin y comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas...

Se dirigi a su escritorio, dando la espalda a Yugi, lo que llamo la atencin del chico. Entonces saco de ella una caja envuelta en papel rosado... la tomo y la llev cerca de Yugi, destapndola frente a el para mostrar alrededor de tres docenas de suculentos y olorosos chocolates con relleno de caramelo, mazapn, malvavisco y nueces... se le antoja uno seor Moto, o es que prefiere cuidar la lnea?

Yugi: haaa... haaa...

Amano: que pasa? Quiere verlos mas de cerca? Aqu estn, tome todos los que quiera Amano segua acercando mas y mas la caja de chocola6es, ya que notaba claramente que entre mas los acercaba a Yugi, mas descontrolado se pona este... quera hacerlo hablar, para que se desahogara, pero en lugar de eso Yugi se tapo la boca y salio corriendo directo al bao Seor Moto!

Yugi no le dio tiempo a Amano de terminar, simplemente salio y fue directo al bao de hombres con Amano tras de el, persiguindolo, y entro sin demora al primer apartado del bao vaci, arrodillndose frente a la taza para vomitar...

Yugi: ! Guammm! BuaaCccccKKkkGgGHHHHHHhhhhh! Haaaaagggg! guaaaaKKkgGgGGcchhh! Cof, COF! COF, COF! Haaaa... haaaaa... respirando... haaa... haaa...

Amano: seor Moto... exclamo sorprendida la mujer, que se encontraba parada detrs de Yugi, en la entrada del bao... Yugi volteo a mirarla, con sus rostro sonrojado lleno de lagrimas, y la clara evidencia, para Amano, de su comida derramada en el inodoro...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey: oigan, por que no habr ido Yugi a clases? Creen que le haya pasado algo malo?

Tea: espero que no, ya no se que excusas le daremos a los maestros si Yugi sigue faltando.. me sorprende que pueda mantener su promedio con tantas cosas que le han pasado desde que esta esperando al bebe...

Tristan: hey, miren, ah viene Yami ya haba sonado la campana y los amigos de Yugi estaban preocupados por que no lo haban visto en todo el da, ni aun en el almuerzo, y no tenan idea de donde poda estar, pero una escena terrible estaba por suceder a podo de que Yami se reuniera con ellos...

Yami: Hola chicos, donde esta Yugi? No estaba con ustedes? Ha, ya se, volvi a sentir nauseas y esta en el bao, verdad?

Tea: Yami, no sabemos donde esta, y ya nos esta preocupando

Yami: que?

Tristan: no llego a ninguna de las clases. Lo dejamos en su casillero por que era tarde y dijo que necesitaba ir al bao, pero la campana son y ya no supimos de el despus de eso...

Yami: ...bueno, no creo que este lejos de aqu, hay mucha seguridad por el sector de la escuela... quizs solo se sinti mal y fue a descansar a los jardines... me ayudan a buscarlo?

Joey: por supuesto!

Tea: claro

Tristan: cuenta con ello! todos comenzaron a dar un recorrido alrededor de la escuela, mientras mas y mas alumnos la iban abandonando y ellos seguan adentrndose. En minutos ya no haba ni un solo alumno o maestro alrededor o dentro de los salones, y era cuando el grupo comenzaba a sentir verdadero miedo de lo que habra sido de Yugi y del bebe.

Yami: rayos! A donde pudo haber ido!

Tristan: hey! miren! Aya, en el deportivo!

Yami: Yugi! al mirar en direccin a las canchas de deporte, todos pudieron ver claramente a un Yugi que iba medio trotando con semblante exhausto en ropas de entrenamiento, short y playera desmangada de bsquet, y detrs de el, en la orilla fuera del rea para la pruebas de cien metros planos, estaba la seorita Amano observando a su nuevo caso, justo cuando Yugi se desmayo y cayo en medio del sol de la tarde a la tierra marcada con cal de la pista YUGI! todos corrieron hacia el, los chicos sin siquiera darle la vuelta al lugar para entrar y trepando por la baranda de alambre y lona, hasta que Yami llego el primero a tomar el cuerpo de Yugi contra su regazo Yugi! Estas bien, respndeme!

Yugi: haa... no me siento bien... quiero descansar...

Yami: Yugi... que paso, por que no llegaste a clases...? nos preocupamos mucho por ti...

Yugi: mmm... quiero ir a casa...

Yami: de inmediato contesto Yami, alarmado aun, pero Amano lo detuvo

Amano: no, por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes antes de que hagan cualquier cosa

Yami: quien es usted? pregunto Yami molesto, y sospechando ya que esa mujer tenia algo que ver con el reciente estado de su Yugi

Amano: soy la seorita Amano, mucho gusto le extendi la mano, pero Yami la miro framente, sin hacer mas... me temo que el joven Moto ha estado haciendo algunas cosas fuera de todo lo saludable, y me he dado a la tarea como encargada del departamento de orientacin y psicologa, adems de directora de la enfermera escolar, de ayudar al joven Yugi a salir de sus problemas

Joey: ayudarlo con sus problemas, vieja loca, no ve como lo ha dejado con su supuesta ayuda? Se supone que ayude a chicos desmayados, no que los haga desmayarse!

Amano: es una buena observacin, seor Wheeler, pero yo no sobre extenuado al joven Moto, simplemente le suger treinta minutos de trote ligero para empezar a controlar su problema, y se desvaneci, lo que me deja claro como primer hallazgo que la condicin del jovencito no es nada buena. Sugiero un tratamiento inmediato y seguimiento exhaustivo de su caso.

Yami: por que? Que es lo que cree que tiene Yugi? Con que derecho le hace esto?

Amano: con el derecho que me confiere mi puesto y por obligacin moral, cualquiera de ustedes hara lo mismo en mi lugar si supieran lo que ha estado haciendo el jovencito contesto levantando un par de veces sus lentes desde el lado izquierdo, lo que no pudo resultar mas molesto para el grupo que ya la estaba odiando, aunque la verdad es que no tenia malas intenciones, sino solo un diagnostico bastante herrado debido a las circunstancias...

Yami: hable yademando con voz severa, y la seorita Amano ya no se hizo esperar ms

Amano: el joven Yugi tiene bulimia

Todos: QUE?

Amano: los escuche conversar ayer con el joven Devlon y sospeche que algo le suceda al joven Moto, pero comprob con tristeza que mis suposiciones eran muy insipientes acerca de su problema cuando lo vi vomitando en el bao de hombres despus de oler unos chocolates... obviamente su trastorno alimenticio esta en una fase adelantada y necesitara ayuda de todos nosotros y tratamiento inmediato el grupo completo estaba pasmado, claramente descifraban lo que haba sucedido, y todo era un enrredijado error del que en adelante no se libraran con facilidad, pero si no queran descubrir el embarazo de Yugi y quizs meterlo en mas problemas, solo les quedaba hacer lo que Amano mandara... ir a visitarlos a su casa, jvenes Yami y Yugi, para que tengamos varias platicas. Abr que cambiar la dieta del joven, darle una rutina de ejercicios, ayudarlo a que no siga devolviendo sus alimentos. Vigilarlo, estar siempre a su lado para darle apoyo psicolgico. No va a ser fcil, esos son asuntos delicados y se necesita mucho del apoyo de la familia, por lo que sugiero que el abuelo Moto regrese pronto de su viaje, y si no es posible hacerlo antes, entonces ser necesario que permanezca mas tiempo en casa cuando regrese.

Yami: ... que deseos senta Yami de decirle lo equivocada que estaba respecto a la situacin, pero no poda hablar de ello... era por le bebe... por el momento todos eran impotentes ante Amano...

Amano: ser todo por hoy, lleven al joven a su casa y ya hablaremos maana... ha, y por cierto, en adelante quiero al joven Yugi dos horas en oficina todos los das despus de clases para su consulta. Pueden entrar junto con el si lo desean. Hasta luego...

Yugi: haa...

Yami: ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: te sientes mejor Yugi...? pregunto Yami una vez que regresaron a casa, y que el grupo y el hubieron colocado a Yugi sobre el sof para atenderlo.

Yugi: si, ya me siento mucho mejor... haa... suspiro me sent muy cansado despus de escuchar tanto tiempo a Amano dicindome que tengo problemas y, creo que eso me descontrolo y por eso me afecto mas cuando me hizo correr...

Yami: era natural, ya habas echo suficiente ejercicio antes de ir a la escuela... creo que deberemos dejar tu rutina de ejercicios para que puedas aguantar la de Amano.

Joey: esa mujer, por que siempre se mete en lo que no le importa?

Tea: lo haba olvidado, tu ya has hablado con ella antes verdad?

Joey: si... cuando llegue a la escuela y vio mi expediente pens de inmediato que yo era uno de sus casos solo por que mis padres estn divorciados, y me persigui aun mas cuando se entero de que trabajo! Haa! Estpida, debera checar primero todo mi expediente antes de adelantar conclusiones, la muy tonta nos e fijo que tengo permiso de la escuela y ahora vuelve a hacer lo mismo para meter en problemas a Yugi...

Tea: no es su culpa, ella no poda saber que Yugi esta esperando un bebe. Para ella lo mas natural fue preocuparse al creer que Yugi tiene bulimia...

Tristan: que tontera

Yugi: haaa... creo que tendremos algunos problemas mas con ella pero, supongo que cuando vea que estoy sano ya no dir nada...

Yami: pero en dos o tres meces volvers a subir de peso, aun con la dieta que te dio la doctora

Joey: quien sabe Yami, quizs ya no suba mas y logremos quitarnos a Amano de encima. Segn dijo la doctora Yugi no deba subir mas que diez quilos por todo el embarazo o no? y ya ha subido como siete, no creo que suba mucho mas. Con alfo de suerte Amano no se dar cuenta.

Yugi: mmm... Yugi asinti eso espero... dijo tocndose el vientre eso espero, Joey...

**Continuara...**


	15. Aquellos fueron días muy difíciles para

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, katruina, Tsukayama, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Radfel, Guerrera Lunar, Kendra Duvoa, Holly Motto, xanxisk y ana alejandra hirameku por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Tsukayama:_** creo que nuestra querida seorita Amano posiblemente siga dando guerra por un tiempo : )

**_Dark Kotetsu Angel:_** preguntas sobre el futuro del fic no Kotetsu, te chafas la historia, pero bueno, ya iras viendo como se desenreda la madeja de estambre (sonrisa)

**_Guerrera Lunar:_** Tutankamon fue un faran de Egipto al que le hacen mucho cuento hoy en da por su misteriosa muerte llena de secretos... ascendi al trono a los diez aos y fue muerto a los dieciocho de forma que al parecer aun no es posible explicar. Su tumba es una de las mas ricas que se han encontrado, o al menos el sarcfago donde estaba si que era elegante. El se caso antes de sus diez aos con una de las seis hijas del faran Akenaton que fue quien en su periodo de reinado tumbo a Amon y a todos los dems dioses de Egipto y proclamo que Aton seria el nuevo Dios, lo que fue un problemas que termino en destituir a Aton, regresar a Aton y coronar faran a Tutankaton que luego fue llamado al final de su nombre Amon ya que se decidi borrar de toda escritura, templo tumba y lo que fuera el nombre prohibido de ese falso Dios que ningn egipcio de entonces acepto. Adems de eso Tutankamon esta algo obsesionado con construirse una bonita morada para su cuerpo terrenal.

**_Ana alejandra hirameku: _**pues mira, todas las personas son diferentes y lo que influye en que tan rpido o despacio subas de peso durante un embarazo, es en parte muy importante el metabolismo de la persona. Algunas mujeres suben muy rpido, otras no, algunas solo suben siete kilos pero la mayora sube diez y hay quien sube hasta veinte, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Yami no dejaba a Yugi hacer ejercicio y lo tenia todo el tiempo descansando, como no iba a engordar? Adems, no se le nota tanto, crea ya haber especificado que tiene una pancita no muy grande, pero muchas gracias por el review y sobre tu otra pregunta de engaar a Amano... mmm... mejor te lees este capitulo...

**_Yugi Moto2:_** bueno gente, les quiero avisar que mi fic del abuelo de Yugi lo cambie a clasificacin R, al igual que el de las lagrimas del Nilo y el de Ai Shiteru por que son fuertes, o se van a poner fuertes. Imagino que algunos de ustedes no saben como ver los captulos por clasificacin pero es muy sencillo: si tienen una cuenta de cuando entren a ver los fics de Yu Gi Oh elijan la categora con las barras desplegables que hay casi mero arriba del principio de la pagina, o si no, den en la opcin search y les aparecer un buscador. Ah llenen los datos que les piden y les mostrara ya sea mi Profile, si quieren ver los fics desde ah, o alguno de mis fics, si es que los buscan por titulo. Y si no, pueden darle clic a mi nombre de usuario que esa mero arriba de esta pagina y este los llevara a mi Profile :- )

Saludos y que disfruten el cap!

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 15- Aquellos fueron das muy difciles para nosotros...

Una vez mas la escena comenzaba en la sala del hogar Moto, donde nuevamente Yugi, Yami y sus amigos seguan discutiendo sobre cual seria el mejor nombre para el bebe; ya haban conseguido el libro de nombres y se lo pasaban entre Tea, Tristan y Joey para buscar entre las paginas y dar sugerencias a sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo el ambiente estaba algo tenso esos das por que aun no se haban logrado quitar de encima a Amano, quien insista en sus sesiones, practicas deportivas, visitas hasta la casa de Yami y Yugi y hasta amenazas y regaos ya que no cedan a que Yugi se realizara un examen medico mas detallado o a llevar un tratamiento con un doctor mas experimentado, pues saban que de hacerlo en los resultados aparecera el sexo de Yugi clasificado como Femenino adems de especificar que estaba embarazado, lo que solo podra empeorar las cosas... sumado a ello que el humor de Yugi segua variando demasiado...

Tea: mmm... este parece bueno dijo te sealando con su dedo la lnea donde estaba el nombre que le haba gustado para no perderlo Mery Ann, que te parece Yugi...

Yugi: no me gusta... suena como un nombre extranjero...

Yami: ...

Tristan: bueno, quizs yo encuentre uno profiri tomando el libro que le alcanzaba Tea a ver... que tal Hanasagi? Ese nombre es de aqu refirindose a Japn

Yugi: ... sin decir nada, Yugi sigui en su actividad, que era tejer nuevas mas chambritas para el bebe...

Tristan: creo que no... era obvio que en ese momento Yugi no estaba de muy buen humor...

Joey: jejeje, esta bien Yugi, estas algo exigente este da pero quizs el buen Joey Wheeler encuentre un nombre para su sobrino favorito

Yugi: haaagg... exclamo con fastidio, lo que todos pudieron notar fcilmente

Joey: a ver, no, no, no, este tampoco, no, muy feo... haaa! Este si debe gustarte! Jonouchi! Si, es perfecto! Es el nombre ideal para el bebe!

Yugi: y por que tiene que ser ese si a mi no me gusta? No creo para nada que sea perfecto, en realidad creo que es horrible! todos se sorprendieron mucho de la repentina reaccin de su amigo, lo que incomodo a Yugi por sus miradas y el silencio, as que se volteo contra el respaldo del sof, acurrucndose en la almohadilla que le haban puesto ah para que descansara y apretando con fuerza su tejido... los ojos le brillaban del sentimiento, pero no dejaba de sentirse molesto con el comentario de Joey, ni con si mismo por actuar de esa forma... por que todos queran decirle que deba hacer o que era mejor para el? Parte de aquel humor eran todos los cambios que estaba sufriendo por el embarazo y otra era por las fastidiosas necedades de Amano...

Joey: ...lo siento mucho Yug... no quera molestarte... solo pens que ese nombre si te gustara...

Yugi: pues pensaste mal... dijo con tono fri y molesto

Yami: Yugi, ellos solo quieren ayudarnos. Se sienten felices por nosotros y estn aqu haciendo esto contigo y conmigo por que nos aprecian, no tienes por que responderles as...

Yugi: ...

Tea: esto tiene que ver con Amano...? Yami asinti haciendo un gesto que le indicaba a Tea que ese no era el mejor momento para discutir sobre eso...

Tristan: sabes Yugi, entendemos que ests molesto por algunas cosas pero yo he estado cerca de mujeres embarazadas mas veces que tu y se que hacer esos corajes no les hace bien ni a ti ni a tu bebe, deberas intentar controlarte... dijo con tono de advertencia pero procurando ser suave y no ofensivo... sin embargo Yugi no respondi...

Joey: no vas a responderle a Tristan, Yugi? Entendemos que ests muy sensible pero si me lo preguntas, creo que estas siendo un tanto injusto con nosotros... de nuevo no hubo respuesta, y Yami se preocupo...

Yami: Yugi, estas bien... al tocarlo en su hombro y ver que no se mova, asomo su rostro a encontrar el de Yugi recostado en la almohadilla, y se dio cuenta de que su Koibito estaba dormido...

Tea: que pasa, esta todo bien con Yugi?

Yami: se quedo dormido...

Joey: ...debe ser por los esfuerzos que ha hecho ltimamente... esa Amano lo esta presionando demasiado...

Yami: mhjm asinti Yami han sido muchas cosas para el en este tiempo desde que esa mujer decidi meterse en nuestros asuntos... pero tambin es el embarazo lo que lo tiene as, estn sucediendo muchos cambios en su cuerpo y para el no es fcil sobrellevar tantas cosas juntas, aun con nuestra ayuda. Espero que lo disculpen...

Tristan: descuida, sabemos que es duro lo que le esta pasando, pero para eso seguiremos con el...

Yami: muchas gracias...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Despus de ese da, en la siguiente tarde pasada la escuela, Tea salio a caminar para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le pareca muy injusto que Yugi debiera pasar por tantos problemas para poder tener a su bebe, ya que aquellos no eran los primeros... tener que haber soportado la actitud de Yami, luego que empezaran sus terribles mareos, imaginar lo difcil y estresante que deba ser para ellos el visitar un medico y para colmo tenia que llegar Amano a coronar con cereza todo el pastel... se supona que aquella deba ser la poca mas feliz de su vida, o al menos as lo vea ella.

Despus de caminar sin rumbo ni conciencia de a donde iba por varios minutos, Tea se detuvo frente a una tienda de artculos para bebes y miro los obsequios que se mostraban en el aparador, prestando atencin despus a su propio reflejo cuando una voz la llamo Tea...?

Tea: he..? Tristan...

Tristan: que pasa, que haces aqu?

Tea: mmm... la mirada de Tea cambio instantneamente al pensar en la respuesta me preocupa mucho Yugi. Ya han pasado muchas cosas en estos cuatro meses y no es justo para el... no poda dejar de pensar en ello as que sal a dar un paseo para intentar despejarme pero...

Tristan: ...si... yo tambin he estado as... ninguno de los dos respondi alguna otra cosa y por un momento ambos miraron al suelo, en silencio...

Tea: ... viendo de nuevo hacia el aparador, la expresin de Tea cambio completamente a una iluminada, y tocando el cristal, se le ocurri una idea ya se! Se me ha ocurrido algo para animar a Yugi!

Tristan: ha si, y que es? pregunto algo confundido el moreno por el sorprendente cambio de animo en la chica

Tea: podemos comprar unos regalos para el bebe y para Yugi y empezar organizarle una fiesta para celebrar su embarazo!

Tristan: shhhh! Tea, no lo digas tan fuerte aqu, la gente puede escudarnos! dijo Tristan en voz baja advirtiendo el descuido de su amiga adems Yugi apenas tiene unos meses, y aun le falta mas de la mitad para que nazca el bebe, no creo que esa sea una de tus mejores ideas, Tea...

Tea: no seas tonto, claro que es una buena idea, podemos prepararlo ahora y hacerle la fiesta cuando ya tenga cinco meses, ya veras que se pasaran volando los das!

Tristan: pero que la intencin no era animarlo ahora?

Tea: acaso tu tienes una mejor idea, Tristan? Por que si es as me gustara escucharla

Tristan: mmmm... pueeeees... en ese momento llego Duck

Duck: que hay, chicos?

Tea: ha, hola Duck, como estas?

Duck: bien, camino un poco para bajar la cena. Estoy cuidando mi figura, saben?

Tristan: tu siempre estas cuidando tu figura dijo Tristan con un gesto vistosamente gracioso, pero fue mas el comentario lo que saco varias risas a Tea

Duck: y ustedes, que hacen aqu? Van a comprar algo en esa tienda para bebes...?

Tea/Tristan: haaa! Bueno, yo, nosotros... heee... solo queremos algunas cosas!

Duck: ... aquella situacin le resultaba muy peculiar a Duck... haaaaa... y... para que...?

Tristan: pues para un bebe, para que mas?

Duck: pero para que bebe? ...no ser que ustedes...?

Tristan/Tea: haaaaa! Ni te lo imagines! contestando amenazando a Duck con sus puos, pero aun as no se libraran de el tan fcilmente

Duck: mmmm, ha, ya se, tu ta va a tener otro bebe, no es as Tristan?

Tristan: que te pasa, mi ta ya no puede tener mas bebes! en ese momento sinti un golpe de Tea en su espalda, quien por fuera sonrea mucho pero claramente se haba enojado con el moreno por desperdiciar una oportunidad as de salirse de ese apuro...

Tea: jajajajaja todo lo que Tea hizo fue rer mientras le asestaba el golpe a su compaero

Duck: entonces para quien son?

Tristan: que es esto? Un interrogatorio?

Duck: ...que estn ocultando...? pregunto con perspicacia el alto y atractivo...

Tea: haaa... suspirando, a Tea se le ocurri una buena idea, y de echo, una de las mejores que haba tenido ese da, y quizs aun mejor que la de la fiesta jajajaja, no queremos las cosas para la ta de Tristan, sino para Yugi! Sabes, el va a tener un bebe!

Tristan: ! A Tristan casi le dio un infarto al or a Tea decir aquello

Duck: ...haaaaaa... entonces debo entender que Yugi esta embarazado...

Tea: si!

Duck: y que esta en su casa esperando un bebe que seguramente es de Yami, no?

Tea: si! Si! Eres muy inteligente!

Duck: y eso quiere decir que esas cosas son para el bebe y quizs para una fiesta de celebracin, no?

Tea: exacto!

Duck: ...

Tea: ... el silencio se prolongo...

Duck: JAJAJAJAJA! Que graciosa, Tea, jajajaja, Yugi, esperando un bebe, que buena broma, se que esta un poco pasado de kilos pero no es para tanto, jaja. En fin, me dio gusto encontrarlos, y si no quieren decirme esta bien, sus razones tendrn. Nos vemos chicos

Tea: que te vaya muy bien, Duck! mientras Tea alzaba su mano para despedir al buen amigo Duck que era poco frecuente encontrarlo, Tristan sinti como si aquello no hubiera podido ser posible...

Tristan: oye Tea, como se te ocurri hacer eso? No sabes si Yugi quiera decirle aun, que te parece si se lo ha credo de verdad?

Tea: jaja, precisamente por eso

Tristan: que?

Tea: ya que fuiste tan inteligente para desperdiciar la oportunidad de decirle que las cosas eran para tu tia, se me ocurri que lo mejor seria decirle la verdad ya que pens que no nos creera nada y se ira

Tristan: aun as fue demasiado arriesgado!

Tea: claro que no. A veces la verdad es la mejor salida por que la gente no cree este tipo de cosas con facilidad contesto sonriendo, mientras el chico la miraba muy impresionado de haber pensado en algo as... ahora entremos y compremos las cosas

Tristan: he, si, claro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa tienda, Yugi ya estaba despertando de su siesta de la tarde. Haba llegado muy cansado despus de lidiar con Amano ese da, al igual que los dems das de la semana en que deba ir a la escuela. Esa Amano era una verdadera molestia...

Yami: como te sientes, te gustara que ya te traiga tus cena? Prepare verduras salteadas y hay mucho jugo de fresa en el refrigerador. Se que es tu favorito.

Yugi: mmm... no, gracias, Yami... no estoy de humor para cenar... preferira esperar hasta el desayuno de maana...

Yami: pero no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo sin comer, te puede hacer dao...

Yugi: haaa, Yami, de verdad no puedo mas. Amano me hizo comer de lo que preparan en la cafetera este da... intente negarme igual que antes pero esta vez me gano y tuve que comerme un horrible plato de sopa de tomate y jugo de apio, y lo peor es que me hizo comerlo por partes durante el da hasta que me lo termine, y cuando fui a vomitarlo por el asco que me dio se puso aun mas fastidiosa...

Yami: cre que solo la veas en las tardes...

Yugi: si, pero hoy fue al saln y le dijo a la maestra de la primera hora que me disculpara el resto del da para una sesin con ella... ya no la soporto, Yami...

Yami: tranquilo, ya veras que todo va a estar bien...

Yugi: y si no lo esta, Yami? Y si sigue con esto hasta que nazca el bebe? Que le dir cuando no vaya a la escuela, venga y me vea en cama con un nio en los brazos? que estaba embarazado y que acabo de tener un hijo? Si le digo eso seguramente me har la vida imposible hasta la graduacin! dijo desesperado y tocndose las sienes

Yami: shhh... calmate... todo va estar bien, te lo aseguro...

Yugi: como puedes saberlo...? sin responder aun, Yami comenz a hacerle cosquillas, y Yugi a rer muy fuerte... Yami! Ya basta! Jajajaja, me... me... me duele! Jajajajaja!

Yami: jejeje... Yami se detuvo... y ambos se miraron... lo se... por que yo siempre voy a estar contigo, para asegurarme de que as sea, y de que tu y el bebe estn bien... le da un beso en los labios no importa lo que pase, Yugi, aun si ella sigue molestndonos cuando haya nacido el bebe, yo no permitir que te arruine esos momentos, por que si lo intenta me va a escuchar y le dejare muy en claro que somos una familia feliz y que nuestro nico problema es ella dijo terminantemente, con un todo firme y decidido

Yugi: muchas gracias, Yami... comenzaba a pensar que tendra que escuchar a Amano mientras le doy el bibern al bebe... haaa... te juro por Ra que hasta me la he llegado a imaginar dicindome que le cambio de forma incorrecta los paales o que la formula de la leche no es exacta o hasta checando la comida de nuestro bebe con un equipo de qumica...

Yami: si, te entiendo dijo Yami con tono afectado, pues aquello le pareci muy gracioso esa mujer es demasiado exagerada...

Yugi: mhjm... quizs es por que debe tomar medidas drsticas con otros estudiantes todo el tiempo... a pesar de todo entiendo que su trabajo no es fcil...

Yami: oye, Yugi, he estado queriendo hacerte unas preguntas...

Yugi: que preguntas?

Yami: ltimamente siento que tienes nuestro vinculo cerrado todo el tiempo... hay algo que hago que este molestndote? pregunto con una mirada un tanto herida

Yugi: ...no... disclpame... es que no te lo haba dicho, pero desde que estoy esperando al bebe muchas cosas son diferentes para mi, y ltimamente siento que su presencia dentro de mi afecta nuestro vinculo, eso es todo...

Yami: entonces puedes saber lo que piensa...? pregunto Yami muy sorprendido ante tal oportunidad

Yugi: no, no puedo...

Yami: no puedes?

Yugi: mmm... no se por que... tu y yo tenemos nuestro vinculo gracias a que compartiste mi cuerpo y a que el rompecabezas nos permiti continuarlo cuando te libero, pero con el bebe es diferente, y yo no puedo husmear en sus pensamientos como en los tuyos...

Yami: pervertido...

Yugi: jijijiji... hipcrita...

Yami: mmmm?

Yugi: vamos, yo se que te gusta que lo haga, o crees que no me doy cuenta de que te haces el que no sabe y el que esta dormido?

Yami: jajajajaja!, si, lo siento, pero sgueme diciendo del bebe

Yugi: bueno, pues a veces desde hace poco, puedo percibir sus sentimientos y su estado de animo

Yami: es por eso que sabes de su personalidad?

Yugi: jijijiji, si... Yugi entonces comenz a hacerle cosquillas a Yami y a ponerse muy risueo...

Yami: Yugi... jajaja, espera, as no... Yugi se detuvo que pasa Yugi? Te siento diferente...

Yugi: en serio, jijijij...

Yami: mmmm... otra vez te esta cambiando el humor... ayer estabas enojado y ahora estas muy feliz... por Ra, cuando te pones as pareces un nio

Yugi: ya quisiera verte a ti con un bebe en tu pancita las veinticuatro horas, entonces sabras como me siento, jajaja

Yami: mmmm... me estas tentando, corazn... advirti Yugi con una mirada seductora, pues la actitud infantil de Yugi lo enloqueca

Yugi: jijijij, tiene algunos planes para la noche mi Faran favorito?

Yami: solo si mi prncipe favorito esta dispuesto a hacerle la cortesa a este faran de pasar algunos momentos privados en su lecho

Yugi: me hace esperar demasiado, faran... al escuchar eso, Yami se levanto del brazo del silln y tomo de una sola vez a Yugi en sus brazos

Yami: entonces iremos de inmediato la mirada de Yami brillaba con deseo. Por aquel tiempo no haban tenido mucha intimidad ya que Yugi o estaba muy cansado o no tenia nimos para sexo, pero ya que se les presentaba la oportunidad no iban a desaprovecharla, aunque los ojos de Yugi mas bien brillaban con cario, pero el tambin deseaba aquello profundamente...

Yami lo cargo escaleras arriba, mirndolo como quien mira a la pareja en su primera noche de casados, que aunque ellos dos no lo estuvieran por que no era posible en esos momentos debido que nadie accedera a hacerlo, se amaban muchsimo, y de sobra estaba aclararlo para cualquiera que los conociera...

Al llegar a la cama, el magnifico compaero de Yugi, como el lo vea, lo coloco sobre ella. Para el era un ser hermoso... alto, al menos mas alto que el, de msculos notables, y no como los de su cuerpo que mas bien sola ser esbelto como el de un bailarn, pero con las proporciones de un nio, y por supuesto lo que mas adoraba de el... su rostro... su hermoso rostro en el cual quedaba enmarcada bellamente aqulla mirada seductora y apasionada que le gustaba tanto... no era que fuera afeminado, pero deba admitir que prefera ser la parte pasiva de la relacin y dejar que su Yami hiciera de el TODO lo que quisiera...

Yami se recost sobre Yugi, evitando en lo posible el vientre, aunque rozndolo un poco a propsito para sentirlo contra su cuerpo...

Yami: me permite mi Koibito quitarle estas molestas ropas?

Yugi: jijijiji, si... dada la respuesta, Yami sonri aun mas y le quito sus ropas a Yugi de una manera que incitaba a mucho mas... lentamente deslizando cada prenda fuera de los miembros, y rozando con las manos parte de la piel que iba quedando atrs mientras lo hacia, hasta que Yugi quedo del todo desnudo sobre la cama con su abultado vientre sobresalindole como una mediana pancita sobre su abdomen y bajo este... despus Yami se quito tambin su ropa, aventndola sensualmente al piso, y sacndose la camisa de forma que su cabello se alborotara ligeramente al hacerlo, lo que le daba a su apariencia un toque muy sexy que adoraba su Yugi... jijijij, Yami, me encana que te portes as...

Yami: mmmm... y a mi me gusta que seas tan dulce... dijo Yami, inclinndose hasta los labios de Yugi para empezar un agradable beso, y apoyndose de sus rodillas y palmas para pasar sobre Yugi y no aplastarle el estomago...

Terminado el beso, ambos se miraron y Yami ya sabia que era lo siguiente que quera hacer... preprate mi Koibito... Yugi sonri emocionado, y luego de esa declaracin observo como Yami retroceda y se inclinaba sobre sus caderas, cogindole el pene con la boca para succionarlo con mucha fuerza... Yugi senta que aquello era una maravilla, por Ra que ya extraaba hacer esas cosas con Yami, pero al fin, al fin lo estaban haciendo, lo que les demostraba una vez mas que Amano no iba a arruinarles su felicidad ni a quitarles los mejores momentos de sus vidas, y era algo que lo consolaba, hacindolo pensar en que Yami tenia razn y que Amano no le evitara disfrutar de su embarazo o de su bebe.

Despus de unos minutos Yugi estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, cuando Yami se separo de el para que aquello no sucediera, lo que no le molesto en lo absoluto por que sabia que era lo que su compaero pretenda seguir en su lista, y lo comprob cuando le levanto las caderas y lo penetro...

Yugi: Awwwww! gimi Yugi complacido como hacia tanto no se senta, y en parte sintiendo un poco de dolor

Yami: te acostumbraras pronto, o sientes que no puedes soportarlo?

Yugi: esta bien... y luego asinti continua... Yami tambin asinti y comenz a empujar, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera con gran fuerza, pero a la vez con un enorme cuidado...

Ambos se estaban sintiendo muy bien en esos momentos, pues ya extraaban su vida privada, y se sintieron aun mas felices cuando uno, Yami, completo su orgasmo dentro del otro sin que el bebe hiciera alguna nueva travesura al sentir que a su mam le suba el calor, la respiracin y sabra solo Ra que otras cosas estando dentro de el... era claro que al bebe no le afectaba lo que ellos sintieran pero tambin lo era el echo de que le produca curiosidad, sin embargo hasta ese momento se haba portado muy bien.

Yami: Yugi, crees que tengas energas para que cambiemos papeles? pregunto Yami esperanzado, pues hacia todava mas tiempo que Yugi no lo tomaba a el que alrevez...

Yugi: si, creo que si... me ayudas a levantarme... dndole apoyo con sus manos, Yami ayudo a su koibito a incorporarse en sus rodillas, y despus se recost en la cama de frente, ya que consideraba que le seria mas fcil esa posicin que desde atrs... voy a empezar... Yami asinti, y Yugi se recost ligeramente sobre Yami, apoyndose de la cama con sus palmas mientras que Yami le daba soporte en los brazos para que se esforzara menos, mientras el comenzaba a meter su pene en su compaero, quien se encontraba complacido de sentir el vientre abultado y calido de Yugi contra el suyo, acaricindole la piel de una manera muy agradable...

Yami: Haaaa! pero el sentir el pene de Yugi dentro de el no le pareci de la misma forma...

Yugi: te duele mucho, Yami? Quizs vamos muy rpido...

Yami: creo que si... haa... suspiro hace mucho que no hacemos esto as...

Yugi: tienes razn... creo que ser mejor que te prepare un poco antes de intentarlo de nuevo, esta bien?

Yami: esta bien... diciendo eso, Yugi se incorporo de nuevo y comenz a lamer sus dedos para introducirlos dentro del ano de Yami...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en un centro comercial del centro, Joey estaba tomando fotos de nuevo, escondindose detrs de un perchero giratorio de ropa, hasta que detuvo su actividad para mirar con mucha atencin y de una manera muy interesada a algo o alguien cerca de ah, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento casi indescifrable, quizs por que no era solo uno, sino muchos...

**Continuara...**


	16. Pero a pesar de todo tú y nuestros amigo

_Gracias a Guerrera Lunar, Hikari no Ashita y Sylfhiel por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**Hikari ni ashita:** nop: no soy ni la primera ni la nica en tener tantos reviews. La primera en obtener 100 fue Windgirl, antes hentaigirl, pero ya no escribe. Ella tambin obtuvo creo que 300 reviews como la primera, y despus de ella Amazona Verde fue la segunda en obtener 100 y de ah en adelante varios autores comenzaron a sacar historias que si juntaban esa cantidad de review. Gracias por escribir y leer mi trabajo :- )

**Shylfiel:** bueno, dile a tu amiga que puede tomar y publicar los fics que quiera de mi lista, nada ms que diga quien los hizo. Gracias por escribir, jeje

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 16-Pero a pesar de todo t y nuestros amigos me ayudaron mucho...

Daba la primavera aquel da por la maana cuando Yugi ya tena algn tiempo de haber cumplido cinco meces de esperar a su bebe, y se encontraba durmiendo en el sof de la sala ante la insistencia de sus amigos en que descansara; el sospechaba que estaban preparando alguna fiesta sorpresa por la ocasin, ya que ese da no era uno cualquiera, sino el da del amor y la amistad, pero lo que no sospechaba es que esa fiesta que si estaba siendo preparada no seria solo por san Valentn, sino por su embarazo, y para celebrar que pronto tendra a su bebe.

Repentinamente Yami entro a la sala y se detuvo a observar desde lejos si su koibito aun dorma, y gustoso comprob que si, por lo que avanzo hasta el con sigilo hasta arrodillarse frente al sof... era hermoso... si, ya lo haba pensado una y otra vez mil veces, pero no se cansaba de pensarlo; cuando lo conoci poco tardo en enamorarse de el y desde entonces lo haba amado con una intensidad plena, pero conforme su relacin fue avanzando y se fueron conociendo, y despus cuando comenzaron a tener relaciones y hasta los das en que comenzaron a desear tener hijos y despus haberlo conseguido, el amor entre ambos se haba fortificado, haba madurado y cada da sin parar segua hacindose ms y ms grande.

Yami toco el vientre de Yugi y sinti su calidez; desde hacia tiempo con el embarazo el vientre de Yugi era mas calido, y aunque le dio pena pensarlo puesto que ah dentro estaba su hijo, resolvi que lo era aun mas que su ano... Recost su rostro a un lado del estomago y comenz a acariciarlo, sonriendo al hacerlo... ese acto comenzaba a obsesionarlo un poco, pero es que le pareca tan irresistible... el hacerlo lo llenaba de paz, ternura y deseo... y de muchos diferentes sentimientos, pero a Yugi no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Yami lo hiciera recostarse o sentarse con tanta frecuencia para hacer aquello, en realidad lo adoraba y senta un enorme gusto ver que su Yami deseara tan profundamente y con aquel enorme amor al bebe que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, as como lo deseaba el.

En un momento, mientras Yami segua moviendo sus manos sutilmente sobre el estomago de Yugi, sinti un par de pequeas manos sobre las suyas, y abri los ojos para encontrarse con que haba logrado despertarlo.

Yami: lo siento, no quera despertarte... le dijo sonriendo y regresando su mirada al vientre del que se aferraba con aquel sentimiento

Yugi: jijijiji, no importa, ya no tengo mucho sueo y bien lo vale si puedo ver en accin tu complejo de futuro pap...

Yami: Mmmmm... me esforc mucho ponindote ah ese bebe. Esto es lo menos que me merezco dijo, culminando con un beso en el ombligo descubierto de Yugi

Yugi: jijijij, Yami, tpame, esta refrescando... Yami no se hizo esperar y le volvi a bajar su camisa a Yugi haaa... suspiro aunque yo tambin estoy poniendo de mi parte tienes razn, hiciste un gran esfuerzo, y gracias a el ahora estamos esperando a este bebe... no creo que puedas imaginar cuanto te agradezco que me dieras a mi hijo...

Yami: solo es la centsima vez que me lo dices este mes ambos Yami y Yugi rieron dime, ya puedes sentir las patadas del bebe?

Yugi: no, aun no... pero creo que ya no debe faltar mucho... jijiji... aunque aun no lo siento moverse puedo percibir que es un nio muy inquieto y curioso... debe parecerse a ti cuando eras bebe...

Yami: tu no eras curioso de nio? pregunto Yami con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ligeramente sarcstica; estaba jugando.

Yugi: era muy curioso pero no inquieto, jajaja, a veces me esconda atrs de las faldas de mi mam cuando mi abuelo se pona su gorro de dormir

Yami: y eso por que?

Yugi: crea que se le haba subido un animal en la cabeza de nuevo la sala se lleno de risas

Yami: jajajaja, bueno, es verdad. Yo era un nio muy inquieto... y parece que nuestro pequen es un poco de ambos

Yugi: yo dira que un mucho. Sin que se mueva y ya me despierta en las noches por que quiere que le ponga atencin

Yami: en serio? Y por que no me despertabas tambin para ayudarte?

Yugi: quera que descansaras

Yami: pero... quiero hacerlo!

Yugi: jijijij, pero tu ya hiciste un gran trabajo ponindome al bebe, no querrs cansarte, verdad? Yugi hizo una expresin juguetona mientras que Yami comenzaba a sentirse ansioso de que pudiera estar hablando en serio. Estaba sorprendido de recin enterarse de las andanzas nocturnas de Yugi y su hijo...

Yami: anda, no estoy tan cansado, es mas! Podra hacer muchos mas bebes ahora! Mmm? Quieres que hagamos mas bebes? Ahora mismo! Todos los que quieras!

Yugi: jajajaja, Yami! Me haces cosquillas! Yami se recost en lo mas bajo del vientre de Yugi y comenz a tallar su rostro una y otra vez de lado a lado, jugando con l. Cuando al fin se detuvo, le respondi esta bien, Yami, te despertare a la siguiente.

Yami: Gracias, y, ahora, vuelve a dormir. Los chicos y yo te llamaremos cuando este la comida tal y como Yami lo esperaba, Yugi sonri cariosamente de forma que le deca que estaba sospechando...

Yugi: por que no me dejan ayudarles? Se que estn preparando la fiesta de san Valentn

Yami: jejejeje, no podemos ocultarte nada? le da otro beso solo descansa y djanos todo a nosotros. Queremos que te sientas perfectamente bien cuando vengamos a celebrar contigo, esta bien?

Yugi: haaa, esta bien. Los espero volviendo su cuerpo de costado contra el silln, Yugi cerr sus ojos y luego sinti como desapareca el peso de Yami sobre los cojines, escuchando antes de quedar dormidos sus sonoros y masculinos pasos alejndose de la sala...

.-.-.-.-.-.

...Yugi... Yugi...

Aquel era un ambiente oscuro y calido... hmedo... lleno de proteccin... sin embargo alcanzaba a sentirse sobre dos pequeos parpados cerrados un tono rosado proveniente del exterior...

...Yugi... Yugi... despierta, Yugi...

Esos sonidos... eran voces... pero la criaturita escondida en aquel reino de sentimientos no lo saba... Yugi... Yugi... seguan llamando... ese nombre... lo haba escuchado muchas veces y aunque no sabia como llamarlo, al instante lo relacionaba con su mam... lo decan muy seguido cerca de su presencia... mam... si... llamaban a mam, pero tampoco sabia aun el significado de esa palabra... solo era un instinto...

...Yugi, Yugi, despierta

Yugi: he...? de repente, de entre su mundo de sueos, Yugi despert

Tea: Yugi... ya todo esta listo advirti la castaa sonriendo, y despus de que ambos mantuvieran sus miradas unos segundos, se aparto para dejar ver a Yugi el decorado de la sala, lo cual lo dejo boquiabierto jeje, felicidades por tu bebe, Yugi

Yugi: amigos, esta fiesta es para mi? pregunto mucho muy sorprendido pues nunca se lo imagino.

Joey: claro que si, o acaso crees que alguno de nosotros tubo tiempo de hacer un bebe en estos das? jejejeje cerrando los ojos mientras rea, Joey se tall la nariz en seal de broma

Yami: y bien, Yugi, te gusta lo que hicimos?

Yugi: esta precioso, amigos! ya lo esperaban, y todos sonrieron satisfechos. El decorado si era muy bonito pero todos ya saban que Yugi era una persona de gustos sencillos y muy amable, y no dudaron ni un momento en que el pequen estara encantado jaja, yo pens que estaban haciendo una fiesta por san Valentn!

Tristan: mmm, bueno, tambin es para eso, o crees que Tea nos iba a dejar saltar su fecha favorita del ao? JAJAJAJA!

Tea: muy gracioso, Tristan. De no ser por la ocasin te dara un jaln de orejas

Tristan: ya deca yo que estas fechas tenan que servir para algo dijo sonriendo, pero el siguiente comentario de la castaa le bajo la alegra

Tea: sin embargo, te lo guardare para ms tarde

Tristan: haggg... snifff...

Joey: bueno, viejo, es tu fiesta, tienes que divertirte! Que tal si empiezas con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa?

Yugi: mmmm... pero la doctora dijo que no comiera mucho dulce...

Yami: esta bien, Yugi, por este da no ser gran cosa. Mmm? Que tal? Quieres una rebanada?

Yugi: mmmm... bueno... esta bien! Jajaja, solo por este da!

Joey: bien! Al fin esa cosita que tienes escondida va a probar azcar! Jajajaja, como el deber de todo buen chico! Al decir eso, Tea se acerco Yugi e hizo como si le susurrara al odo

Tea: sabes, Yugi

Yugi: he, que pasa Tea?

Tea: deberas cuidar que tu bebe no coma muchos dulces o terminara como Joey, sabes, el coma muchas golosinas de nio todos se rieron por el comentario de Tea, incluso Joey. La fiesta los haba puesto de un excelente humor.

Tristan: ten cuidado, Tea. Podras asustar al bebe diciendo eso!

Yugi: jajajaja

Yami: a ver, Yugi, abre la boca y prueba el pastel

Yugi: comienzas a entrenar a la mama para que entrene al nio?

Yami: jajajaja, claro!... que tal esta?

Yugi: mmmm, muy rico. Mi favorito, jijijiji los minutos fueron pasando mientras todos se divertan. Empezaron comiendo y platicando, despus probando algunos consejos de las revistas de Yami sobre CRIANDO AL BEBE del mes con un mueco, y as entre varias cosas hasta el momento en que fueron abriendo los regalos y uno de ellos, el de Tea, era el estambre que le faltaba a Yugi para terminar las chambritas, puesto que a el ya no le haba alcanzado el dinero para la ultima y Yami aun no le haba conseguido la otra, as que tomando su tejido, todos observaron emocionados como Yugi daba las ultimas puntadas al regalo para su bebe.

Todos: 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

Tea: wow, ya las terminaste todas Yugi! Y son muchas! Tu bebe no va a tener de que preocuparse por el fri durante las noches

Joey: si, viejo. Que trabajo te echaste! Yo hubiera terminado atrapado en medio del estambre!

Tristan: ...como un gato o como un perrito faldero? Jajaja

Yugi: jajaja, amigos, muchas gracias por todo, no se como agradecerles que me ayuden as y se preocupen por mi, por Yami y por el bebe.

Tristan: vamos, Yugi, no es nada. Despus de tantos aos de amistad es lo menos que podamos hacer

Tea: ejem, que decas sobre mi da favorito del ao hace un rato, Tristan? mientras todos comenzaban a rer de nuevo, una nueva voz lleno el ambiente de la habitacin

...Hola, me perd de algo?

Yugi: haaaaa! parado a medio camino de la sala estaba Solomon soltando sus maletas, llevando algunos paquetes extra y un saco de lana... al fin haba regresado... ABUELITO! JAJAJAJA! Yugi se abalanzo corriendo contra el anciano sin importarle que todos trataran de ayudarlo a levantarse o que se asustaran por la accin tan brusca, pero una vez que lo vieron abrazado del cuerpo del buen anciano todas sus miradas cambiaron alarmadas a unas llenas de alegra

Solomon: jajaja, estas mas fuerte de lo que recordaba muchacho dijo abrazando a su nieto al igual que ese lo hacia, y despus, al sentir su abdomen crecido, lo aparto un poco para hacer un comentario...y algo mas gordito... eso ultimo fue lo que mas hizo sonrer a Yugi

Yugi: abuelito... tengo algo muy especial que decirte los ojos de Yugi brillaban con una enorme emocin, y su abuelo lo haba notado muy bien, por lo que esperaba una noticia realmente grandiosa

Solomon: vaya, pues que es, Yugi? aun sostenindolo de los hombros

Yugi: abuelito... voy a tener un bebe... jajaja... vas a ser bisabuelo...

Solomon: ... el pobre anciano se quedo sin habla... luego de salir un poco de su transe, vio que Yugi aun estaba mirndolo de aquella forma, y le toco la frente con preocupacin no tienes fiebre... por Dios, hijo, te sientes bien? Yami ha estado haciendo que te esfuerces mucho o que pruebes comidas extraas?

Yugi: jajaja, es verdad abuelito, estoy esperando un hijo!

Solomon: Yugi, hijito, se que has subido un poco de peso pero en este mundo los hombres no tienen bebes... por todos los cielos, Yami, que le haz estado metiendo a mi nieto?

Yami: es verdad, abuelo, el y yo vamos a ser papas. Esta embarazado contesto con una sonrisa, y cuando Solomon miro a todos los dems en busca de respuestas, ellos simplemente asentan sonriendo

Yugi: abuelito... Solomon bajo su mirada y encontr la de Yugi, quien le tomo de las manos y las deslizo dentro de su camisa, sobre su vientre es verdad... vas a tener otro nieto... jajaja, vas a tener otro bebe en la casa...

Solomon: haa... haa... al fin Solomon lo crea... le palpo el vientre a Yugi asombro y llevo las manos hasta las espalda, donde recorri suavemente el arco... era verdad, era verdad! Aquello poda ser increble pero el sabia bien reconocer el cuerpo de alguien que va a tener un nio tocndolo... era cierto... su Yugi, su nieto, iba a tener un bebe voy... voy a ser bisabuelo...? Yugi asenta con ojos brillosos voy a ser bisabuelo? Voy a ser bisabuelo? JAJAJAJA, VOY A TENER OTRO NEITO? VOY A TENER OTRO NIETO?

Yugi: si, si! Jajaja, vas a tener otro nieto, abuelito

Solomon: haaa! Haaa! Yugi, hijo, ven ac! Djame abrazarte otra vez! Jajaja, que feliz me haz hecho, muchacho!

Yugi: jijijij, esperaba que te gustara la noticia... quise decrtelo la primera vez que llamaste pero no fue posible

Solomon: haaa, Yugi... lo siento mucho, pero mrate como estas! Cuantos meses tienes?

Yugi: hace poco cumpl cinco

Solomon: cinco? Dios mo! Y yo te tengo aqu parado, ven vamos a que te sientes

Joey: jajaja, tome mi lugar, abuelo

Solomon: jaja, muchas gracias, Joseph, y ahora, Yugi, cuntame! Como paso esto? Es que Yami es tan magnifico en la cama? Yami se sonrojo y todos menos el y el abuelo comenzaron a rer

Yugi: pues... si, jijijij, pero no fue eso... en realidad es un poco difcil de explicar pero... lo importante es que sucedi y que estamos juntos para celebrarlo... realmente quera darte la noticia. Contaba los das para que regresaras.

Solomon: jaja, mi muchacho, yo sabia que eras muy especial, lo supe desde que naciste, pero no me imagine que fuera a pasarte esto! Dime, ya te patea el bebe?

Yugi: jajaja, no, aun no, pero no eres el primero que me lo pregunta el resto de la fiesta fue aun mejor que al principio con la compaa de Solomon. Ninguno del grupo recordaba haber visto a Yugi tan feliz mas que solo algunas veces como cuando se hacia los ultrasonidos o cuando vio la habitacin del bebe arreglada por primera vez. La presencia de Solomon ah era algo sumamente importante para el y al fin poda disfrutar de ella. El abuelo estaba encantado y feliz de saber que si habra otro Moto en la familia, y adems emocionado al imaginarse que en cuatro meses seria bisabuelo, y estara ayudando a su nieto a cuidar de su hijo.

Cuantos meses sin verse... y pensar que se haba ido el mismo da en que Yugi supo que esperaba al bebe... haban sido mas de cinco meses... tenan tanto que platicar... por eso al terminar la fiesta fueron directo a la habitacin del bebe para recordar y recuperar un poco de los momentos que se haban pasado...

Solomon: ...as que eso fue lo que paso... dijo Solomon despus de escuchar todo lo que haban echo Yami y su nieto para tener al bebe, y deduciendo que por eso haban sido las peleas tan frecuentes y el significado de aquella platica que escucho el da que los encontr por accidente teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina...

Yugi: si, Ra fue muy duro con nosotros pero era necesario, y al final nos dio la oportunidad de tener un hijo... y se lo agradezco mucho, igual que a Yami por creer en mi... por apoyarme... hubo un momento de silencio...

Solomon: ...aun recuerdo el da en que naciste... dijo acariciando el vientre de Yugi, quien miraba al pecho de su abuelo mientras este hablaba con aquel tono grave y carioso... haban bajado una baranda de la cuna y se haban sentado all... y Solomon miraba por la ventana, a las estrellas... tu mama estaba muy feliz... le avisaste de tu venida a eso de las nueve o diez de la maana... a pesar de que era verano el da estaba muy agradable, y yo la lleve de inmediato al hospital... espere tan solo treinta minutos hasta que el doctor salio y me dijo que tu mami haba tenido un varoncito... yo rer y rer de felicidad y luego entre a verla, y fue ah cuando te vi por primera vez... estabas recostado en el pecho de ella, descansando... tenias los ojos cerrados... tu mama me sonri y te miro y luego yo me acerque a verte, y abriste los ojos y me miraste., y yo sent una emocin tan terrible de ver cuanto te parecas a mi y a tu padre que me incline apresurado para darte un beso, jajaja, pero tu te escondiste entre el pecho de tu mama y ella te levanto para hacerte comprender que no debas tenerme miedo... Yugi sonrea mucho a cada palabra de su abuelito... era una historia que haba escuchado de nio varias veces, pero que nunca como entonces la escucho percibiendo aquel sentimiento... algunas partes no las conoca... pero todas, viejas y nuevas, eran especiales, y el tambin se acaricio el vientre junto con su abuelo nos diste una gran alegra con tu nacimiento, Yugi... y muchas mas mientras crecas... haaa... suspir el abuelo es una lastima que tu mama haya tenido que irse... se que habra estado muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, aun cuando es un muchacho del que te enamoraste... yo se que a ella no le habra importado...

Yugi: ...la extrao mucho, abuelo... a veces por las noches despierto y... estoy empapado en lagrimas... y pienso en ella... quisiera que estuviera aqu... snif... snif...

Solomon: ya, ya... a ella no le gusta que lloraras... sonre y piensa que esta mejor donde esta, y que vela por ti y por tu familia... por que ahora tu tienes una propia que tu mismo formaste con Yami

Yugi: lo se, lo se... pero es que no puedo evitar extraarla... a veces aun me pregunto por que tubo que irse tan pronto... la necesito... hahaha...

Solomon: yo se, muchacho... todos necesitamos a nuestras madres... siempre... no importa cuando joven o cuan viejo seas... nunca dejas de extraarlas... Solomon tomo la barbilla de Yugi y encontr su mirada con la de ojos grandes y llorosos... la mirada brillante de su nieto... pero ahora tu tambin vas a ser una, jejeje Yugi sonri recuerda que los nios son muy sensibles, no querrs que tu nio este triste por que su mam llora, o si?

Yugi: jajaja, snif... no, no quiero que mi nio este triste... Yugi miro su vientre y lo abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y pensando una disculpa a su bebe por si lo hubiera preocupado... el sabia que el bebe tampoco poda leer su mente, pero si percibir sus sentimientos al igual que el, y tenia el presentimiento de que entendera

Solomon: ...ya sabes que va a ser, Yugi?

Yugi: no, Yami y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa... Solomon sonri

Solomon: eso pens...

Yugi: abuelito, crees que puedas quedarte algunos das ms con nosotros? Realmente quisiera que paces un poco ms de este tiempo conmigo y con Yami... quiero que el bebe reconozca tu voz cuando haya nacido... quiero que lo conozcas mejor antes de ello...

Solomon: jejejeje, por supuesto! Le dir a Arthur y estoy seguro de que me dar unos cuantos das mas, claro, si no te importa que l se entere

Yugi: jijijiji, claro que no, el tambin es amigo mo y de Yami y los dems, y de cualquier forma el bebe tiene que salir al mundo y todos sabrn que es mo y de Yami. No va a vivir ocultndose por que no tiene por que hacerlo, es un ser humano como cualquier otro...

Solomon: mmm... esa ser la parte ms difcil de esto pero ya veremos como manejarlo...

Yugi: como mas? Como con cualquier bebe. Quizs ahora Yami y yo lo mantengamos como secreto pero es por la seguridad del bebe y ma, cuando nazca ser diferente. Lo registraremos, crecer y e ira a la escuela y jugara con los dems nios, y no tendr nada de que avergonzarse por que Yami y yo le vamos a ensear que as es para que no deje que nadie lo haga sentir mal. Los verdaderos amigos te aceptan como eres y por quien eres...

Solomon: ...tienes razn, hijo... tienes mucha razn... entonces Solomon record algo jajaja, haba olvidado decrtelo! Tu amiga Rebecca tambin va a tener un bebe!

Yugi: wow, en serio? Pero si es menor que yo!

Solomon: si, jejeje, yo pens lo mismo pero es cierto, y Arthur esta muy feliz. Sucede que se caso y ya pronto va a tener a su bebe, creo que en estos das o quizs el prximo mes

Yugi: cielos, es mas madura de lo que imagine si puede manejar un matrimonio y un hijo as de joven

Solomon: y adems su carrera! Es una muchacha muy inteligente y emprendedora... y ya no carga ese oso de peluche... termino con un cuchicheo, y Yugi ri a carcajadas al recordar los problemas que les haba dado la muchacha cuando la conocieron

Yugi: cielos, que lastima que no puedo ir a felicitarla por la escuela... mmm... pero dile al seor Arthur que la salude! Y que le cuente que yo tambin voy a tener un hijo!

Solomon: jajaja, claro, estoy seguro de que le alegrara mucho saberlo, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa tambin, jaja... y por cierto, la habitacin del bebe quedo muy bonita.

Yugi: Yami y los chicos la arreglaron y nos ayudaron a amueblarla. Entre todos compramos la cuna y de lo dems cada quien coopero con algo, excepto yo, por que me puse a tejerle ropita, y aunque traje la ma de bebe para que la use tambin le consiguieron nueva! Y mira, hasta tallaron ositos en el bur! Y pusieron el tapiz y pintaron!

Solomon: jajajaja, hijo, estas tan emocionado que creer que tu eres el bebe que va a estar aqu!

Yugi: jijijij... cuando ya ninguno de los dos ri, Yugi abrazo todo lo que pudo a su abuelito hasta colgarse de su cuello, y el buen anciano le respondi con otro abrazo, lleno de fuerza y cario, y aun haba mucho mas que quera demostrarle sobre el gran amor que le tenia y que acababa de nacer por su bisnieto... haba temido mucho por que terminara el apellido de su familia al pensar que ya no habra mas Motos... y que la vida de su hijo pasara sin que el supiera lo que es hacer una familia, criar y amar a un hijo... haba tratado de hacerse a la idea y cuando llego y vio a todos en la fiesta ya estaba bastante resignado, pero de repente aquella noticia fue lo casi lo mejor que le podran haber dicho... gracias por venir, abuelito... y gracias por quedarte mas tiempo con nosotros...

Solomon: no es nada, hijo... no es nada... le da un beso en su frente tu y tu hijo se merecen mucho mas que esto...

Yami estaba a la entrada de la habitacin del bebe escuchando todo con una gran sonrisa... se senta feliz por Yugi, ya que el sabia cuanto haba esperado su koibito por ese da en que le dara la gran noticia a su abuelo... despus de tanto esperar era realmente justo, y se sinti complacido de que nada en hubiera arruinado la ocasin. La fiesta termino bien, los amigos de Yugi se fueron contentos, el abuelo y su koi estaban pasando un tiempo para ellos a solas con el bebe, y Amano no les haba echo el favor de molestarlos ese fin de semana. Quizs ella tambin estuvo celebrando la fecha con alguien especial, lo que realmente agradecera bastante si con eso se les quitaba de encima, pero aparto el pensamiento de su mente y dio vuelta con el fin de regreso a su habitacin...

Esa noche Yugi y Solomon dormiran juntos... el muchacho no quera perder un segundo de ese da, pues el abuelo estara pocos ah en la casa. Tenan aun demasiadas cosas que decirse y contarse, en especial Yugi, y estaba ansioso por que el bebe empezara a patear antes de la partida de su abuelito, y aun faltaba saber si podra estar ah para cuando naciera el bebe... eran cosas que lo inquietaban un poco, pero con el tiempo sabran en que terminaran... al menos en esos instantes, Yugi decidi olvidarse del resto de problemas del mundo y disfrutar aquella oportunidad con su abuelito plenamente, sin inters en el que pasara tal da...? que pasara maana...?

**Continuar...**


	17. Con todo lo que pasamos entonces, realme

_Gracias a Tsukayama, Windgirl y xanxisk por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**Tsukayama:** al fic le quedan como unos diez captulos o quizs catorce, no es una serie tan larga pero son bastantitos, si me pides mi opinin. Sobre los padrinos... no creo que haya tal cosa... en Japn la gente por lo general o es budista o cristiana... y como Yam es egipcio... pues Yugi tomo sus mismos dioses como suyos, sus costumbres son diferentes... pero quizs ponga un agregado que supla eso en sus lugar : )

**_Nota de la Autora, Yugi Moto 2 :_ **Hola a todos. De nuevo les salgo con falta de fics actualizados esta semana pero de nuevo igual que la vez pasada se me presentaron unos contratiempos. Mi mam necesito ayuda en el trabajo y en fin, pero aqu les traigo este cap y espero que les baste mientras saco o trato de sacar algunos mas esta semana ^^ saludos!

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 17-Con todo lo que pasamos entonces, realmente lo necesite...

Solomon: QUE?

Yugi: abuelito, por favor no te enojes, no es... no es tan malo... yo solo debo co-

Solomon: que no es tan malo? Claro que es malo! Y demasiado! Por Dios! Yugi, estas esperando un hijo y tienes mas de cinco meses de embarazo! Como no va a ser malo que esa mujer loca te ponga a correr y te obligue a comer cosas que te hacen dao? Quien le dio derecho de autoproclamarse doctora escolar solo por que es la directora de la enfermera? Bulimia, ja! Que doctor responsable diagnostica eso sin hacer un anlisis medico primero?

Yugi: haagg... abuelo... por favor, solo djalo as... no quiero mas problemas con esa seora... dijo Yugi tocndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras su abuelo discuta encolerizado en frente de el y el resto de la pandilla al enterarse de las cosas que Amano obligaba a hacer a Yugi.

Solomon: por Dios! Ahora te duele la cabeza! Yugi, tu deberas estar en cama descansando! Haz tenido das muy difciles con esa seora y el peso del bebe sigue aumentando! No, tu no iras a la escuela hoy!

Yugi: abuelito! exclamo Yugi desesperado dejando de tocarse la frente, pues aquello se estaba saliendo de control

Yami: Yugi, por favor clmate Yami se acerco a Yugi al ver que comenzaba a salirse de control su humor, y le coloco reforzadoramente sus manos sobre los hombros... te puede hacer dao exaltarte as, o al nio...

Yugi: haaa... suspir si... ya lo se Yami... Yugi no tenia muchas opciones, as que solo echo su rostro a un lado...

Joey: abuelo, por favor, Yugi realmente quiere ir a la escuela. Ya ha faltado mucho y aunque Amano le esta justificando todo y eso no ha afectado su promedio, nosotros tambin le estamos ayudando y lo cuidamos siempre que podemos.

Solomon: Por todos los cielos, Joseph, y todos ustedes tambin! Que no se dan cuenta de lo grave que es esto? en adelante Solomon comenz a bajar su tono, pero sin dejar de ser alarmado y grave es el primer bebe de Yugi y esta en un mes aun muy temprano si se le llega a adelantar el parto! No pueden permitir que esto siga adelante! La escuela, los chismes, la seguridad, por favor! si realmente no les importa que todos sepan el origen del bebe entonces tampoco importa que alguien mas se entere ahora que despus. Ese bebe tiene que nacer y tiene que nacer sano, lo menos que pueden hacer es utilizar cada recurso que tengan a su alcance para que se logre con bien.

Yugi: ya hemos hablado de esto, abuelito, pero tengo miedo de que Amano ponga esto en mi expediente o me expulse por estar embarazado, yo realmente quiero terminar mis estudios junto con mis amigos.

Solomon: Yugi, tu sabias los problemas e inconvenientes que podran venir con la espera de tu bebe pero decidiste hacerlo as que ahora tienes que responsabilizarte completamente de el. Su salud y seguridad es primero que cualquier otra cosa que desees.

Yugi: pero... abuelito... la voz de Yugi comenzaba a quebrarse no es justo... todos me estn ayudando, de Amano me logro librar de vez en cuando y en la casa descanso mucho... que dao le va a hacer eso a mi bebe...? abuelito... yo se que mi hijo es primero pero no puedo olvidarme de mi vida as nada mas de repente Yugi sinti un malestar en su estomago y se lo tomo con dolor por unos segundos

Yami: Yugi! Estas bien?

Joey: viejo, quieres que llamemos a un medico?

Solomon: ah esta! Ya te estas sintiendo mal por tanto estrs y esfuerzos innecesarios!

Yugi: abuelito! Por favor detn esto! El bebe no esta mal y yo no estoy enfermo!

Solomon: entonces como explicas ese dolor que acaba de sentir?

Yugi: no es por los esfuerzos sino por esta discusin! El nio esta molesto por que esto me esta haciendo preocuparme mucho! ...solo le ha dado sentimiento que yo me sienta mal... Yugi miro su vientre con tristeza y lo acaricio, comenzando a sentir poco a poco como su dolor se aligeraba, mientras que le invada la sensacin de que el bebe se estaba quedando dormido...

Solomon: pero... como puedes saber esas cosas sobre el bebe...? pregunto Solomon asombrado, pues el en su vida solo haba estado frente a embarazos normales y aunque sabia que madres e hijos creaban un vinculo muy fuerte, el de Yugi y su nio exceda sus referencias

Yugi: Yami tiene magia y el bebe tambin, quizs es por eso que podemos sentirnos mas en contacto... en realidad no se a que se deba realmente pero puedo sentir lo que siente mi bebe y eso es lo que tiene, y te agradecera que confes un poco mas en mi y en mis amigos. Abuelito, yo se que esto te preocupa pero ya no tengo cinco aos y es mi vida y la de mi bebe de la que estamos hablando. Voy a ir a la escuela hasta el da que mi bebe deba nacer y va a nacer sano... no puedo permitir que pases sobre mi tomando esas decisiones...

Solomon: Yugi... hijo... sabes que solo lo digo por que me interesan tu y mi bisnieto... no quisiera que pasaras un mal momento por no cuidarte lo suficiente...

Yugi: abuelito, las cosas no estn tan mal. Solo confa en nosotros... por favor... tomando las manos de su abuelito, Yugi lo miro a los ojos y espero por su respuesta...

Solomon: haaa... suspir el abuelo esta bien... te dejare que hagas lo que desees, pero no sin antes ir a hablar con Amano para explicarle que estas esperando un nio.

Yugi: abuelo!

Solomon: es lo nico que te ofrezco, Yugi.

Tristan: ...mmmm... trata de verlo por el lado bueno, Yugi, al menos as ya no tendrs que sufrir con Amano...

Tea: si, Yugi. Quizs pueda ser muy fastidiosa pero estoy segura de que comprender. No tiene por que reprobar tu embarazo.

Yugi: pero... y si me expulsan? Y si marcan mi expediente y ya no me aceptan en la universidad?

Joey: vamos, Yugi, trata de ser optimista

Tea: Yugi, a cualquiera le preocupara lo que a ti, pero... quizs lo mas que debas temer es que por Amano se corra el rumor... no creo que te expulsen, es decir, esto es la preparatoria, no la secundaria, y no creo que marquen tu expediente, por que, si lo piensas mejor... mmm... no hay realmente una razn para que un embarazo se lo tomen tan mal...

Yugi: tu no temeras lo que yo si estuvieras en mi lugar, tea...? pregunto Yugi algo indignado

Tea: ...si... supongo que tienes razn... pero en serio, Amano no es tan mala, yo he pasado buenos momentos con ella ayudndola con sus redacciones!

Joey: ...si... las dos se parecen mucho... igual de fastidiosas...

Tea: grrr... solo por que la situacin es seria, Joey, solo por eso...

Yugi: haaa... cansado de todo el asunto, Yugi suspiro habiendo tomado una decisin abuelito, por favor no vayas a la escuela, no quiero que lo hagas... yo le dir a Amano...

Yami: Yugi, estas seguro de esto?

Yugi: no hay mas remedio... mi abuelo tiene razn... aunque no quiera hacerlo es algo que debo hacer... se lo debo a mi bebe... todos miraron a Yugi con preocupacin mientras el se tocaba el vientre... esperaban que las cosas salieran bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en la escuela, Yugi fue directo a la oficina de Amano... ya era la costumbre: sus amigos entregaban sus tareas por el y le pasaban los apuntes mientras el iba a su sesin con la psicloga escolar... era consolador que al menos pudiera mantener altas sus notas, pero las sesiones con esa mujer eran un verdadero fastidio y sus reacciones ante su situacin bulmica nada fciles de sobrellevar... y ahora iba a decirle que realmente estaba corriendo un embarazo... que sucedera...?

Amano: muy bien, seor Moto... me alegra verlo de nuevo... veo que esta tomando esto con un poco ms de calma pero me preocupa su terrible progreso en su problema... obviamente ha subido de peso y segn el tiempo que he pasado con usted, los vmitos no han cesado... se han reducido un poco pero para el tiempo que llevamos tratndolo ya debera estar en mucho mejores condiciones... temo que sus excesos hayan daado su tiroides... me preocupa, sabe?

Yugi: si, lo se... respondi con mirada baja y triste, centrada en el frente del escritorio de madera de Amano, quien lo miraba con clara preocupacin

Amano: seor Moto, se que esto es difcil para usted pero debe hacer un esfuerzo, y si no coopera para aliviarse... me ver obligada a hacerlo cooperar...

Yugi: ... Yugi levanto su mirada exaltado y asustado marcara mi expediente por esto...?

Amano: joven Yugi... tendr que hablar con su familia... aunque ya es mayor de edad pero... realmente me obligara a presionarlo con su expediente si es necesario... lo marcare con falta de cooperacin...

Yugi: pero no he violado ninguna regla!

Amano: si, se que no es lo adecuado, pero tengo influencias aqu y quiero ayudarlo, as que si no coopera ejercer presin sobre usted as...

Yugi: ...kjj... eso... es ilegal! grito Yugi enojado, y de nuevo se toco su pancita con dolor...

Amano: ya ve... se esta sintiendo mal... lo siento mucho, Yugi, pero esta es su ultima oportunidad... si no coopera, llamare a su abuelo y traer aqu mismo su expediente... y si es necesario sus notas escolares...

Yugi: noo... por favor, esto no es lo que usted cree, yo no estoy enfermo

Amano: haaa... suspiro ya habamos hablado de esto seor Moto... aceptar que tiene un problema es el primer paso para iniciar su recuperacin... debe entender que en la vida hay mas que la apariencia, que los problemas son pasajeros y que uno debe superarse y...

Yugi: ... las palabras de Amano sonaban en la cabeza de Yugi como el murmullo en conjunto de muchas personas platicando... era el momento de decir la verdad o pasara por algo muy malo... tenia que decirle a Amano la verdad, pero... como sabra que le creera...? ! de repente, algo que Yugi no esperaba que sucediera en ese momento, pas... por todos los dioses... el bebe le haba dado pataditas... eran las primeras que senta... era algo tan hermoso... nunca imagin que algo como eso se pudiera sentir as...

Amano: ...y por tanto seor Moto, es necesario que... mientras Amano segua hablando, Yugi respiro para infundirse valor... suavemente... tenia una idea... pero todo dependa de que el nio cooperara... ya no poda dudar, era ahora o nunca... de repente Yugi se levanto de su silla ante la presencia de Amano, y se sostuvo un momento del escritorio, mirando al suelo antes de dirigirse frente a la insistente mujer al otro lado del escritorio... as que, como usted puede comprender... seor Moto? Por que se levanta?

Yugi: ... con la decisin en el alma y un nudo en el corazn, temiendo, pero a la vez conciente de que aquello deba hacerse, Yugi le dio la vuelta al escritorio esperando que su nio lo estuviera escuchando... el sabia que no pero... al menos si pudiera sentir lo que deseaba... si ese sentimiento pudiera hacerlo ayudar en ese momento crucial... se lo agradecera mucho... aydame, bebe... necesito de ti ahora... cuando la doctora ponga las manitas sobre ti, respndele con una patadita chiquita al menos, si...? por favor, hijo... necesito que me ayudes ahora o Amano no me creer y quizs marque ahora mismo mi expediente antes de que pueda darle mas pruebas! ...por favor...

Amano: ...que pasa, seor Moto...? quiere decirme algo...? quizs la razn de por que comenz este problema...? Amano coloco una de sus manos delgadas y blancas sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yugi, quien ya estaba al frente suyo sabe que esta en confianza...

Yugi: ... ...esperando lo mejor, Yugi tomo la mano que Amano tenia sobre su hombro y luego la otra, y las coloco sobre su abultado vientre... esperando que el bebe ayudara... pero nada pasaba...

Amano: ...seor Moto... se siente usted bien...? Yugi no contestaba... tema que el bebe no hubiera entendido... si al menos se moviera un poco... entonces decidi que solo le quedaba confesar...

Yugi: seorita Amano... dijo levantando la mirada del suelo y enfrentando con dudas y miedo a la psicloga, quien la miraba con toda la expresin inmutable de quien maneja aquel campo de accin... seria y casi apualando con la mirada... todo en ese rostro delgado enmarcado por aquel clsico cabello corto sobre los hombros de intenso negro en contraste con su conjunto rojo de oficina... era intimidante... seorita Amano... yo... quiero decirle la verdad de lo que me pasa, por que ya no puedo dejar que estas sesiones continen as... me hacen mas dao del que usted cree...

Amano: ... algo sorprendida, Amano respondi lo escucho

Yugi: ...seorita... yo no tengo lo que usted cree... la verdad es que... estoy embarazado... Yami es el papa de mi bebe y las veces que me vio vomitar fueron los sntomas de mi condicin... le suplico que termine con esto por que me esta alterando los nervios... necesito que comprenda que esto es por mi bebe...

Amano: ... el rostro de Amano no haba cambiado su expresin ni un poco... mas bien pareca meditativa... obviamente no le haba credo... seor Moto, se que ha subido mucho peso pero no es para que invente estos cuentos con el fin de ocultar sus miedos por lo que sea que lo haya orillado a semejante situacin. Usted no esta embarazado, tiene bulimia, tiene un problema y si no va a cooperar y va a inventar este tipo de cosas con la esperanza de confundirme, me ver obligada a...! en medio de su discurso, quitndose los lentes como quien mira con soberbia y viendo como los ojos de Yugi se llenaban de lagrimas en su rostro enmarcado con consternacin, Amano callo todas sus acusaciones al sentir un golpeteo proveniente del vientre de Yugi... y despus otro mas... y pocos segundos despus, otro mas aun... Yugi sinti tanta emocin y alivio a la vez que exploto en llanto, solt las manos de Amano y con una de las suyas se toco el vientre y con la otra se toco los labios... estaba feliz...

Yugi: se... seorita Amano... snif... hahaha... por favor, le estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor, por favor! al... al menos reduzca estas sesiones...! ...snif... hahaha...

Amano: Ho... seor Moto... pero que hemos estado haciendo! Debi decirme antes de su condicin, venga! Usted no puede estar aqu parado en ese estado y as de alterado, venga, recustese en el sof... levantndose y guiando a su lado, tocndole el hombro opuesto con una mano y el vientre con la otra lo condujo hasta el silln donde se recostaban los pacientes, y le ofreci un baso con agua y un pauelo para secarse el rostro... por Dios... no tenia idea de que este fuera su... bien... de que esto fuera lo que le estaba sucediendo... naci usted con... partes extra en sus genitales..?

Yugi: ...si... respondi sonrojndose y dejando de beber del baso que le haban dado...

Amano: ...entiendo... y tenia miedo de que yo lo marcara en su expediente... seor Moto, se que a veces puedo ser muy severa y hasta tomar medidas exageradamente drsticas, pero lo hago por que me interesa ayudar a mis pacientes, y si usted me hubiera dicho que esta esperando un bebe lo abra entendido.

Yugi: ...snif... de verdad...? pero... como poda saberlo? Yo crea que se preocupara por que tenga rganos femeninos... pens que creera que necesito tratamiento psicolgico por eso y por que quiera a un muchacho y viva en unin libre por no poderme casar...

Amano: ...seor Moto... mi inters es que las personas que entren a m oficina con un problema, lo superen, se acepten a si mismos como son y por quienes son y sigan adelante con su vida... ese es mi trabajo seor Moto... ayudar a la gente a saltar algunas piedritas mas altas que se atraviesen en sus vidas... si usted se acepta como es, si ama a su compaero y no le importa lo que diga la gente y su familia y amigos lo aceptan tal cual es, y adems, si esta esperando un hijo que verdaderamente desea, eso es suficiente para mi... en lugar de ayudarlo le estaba poniendo en el riesgo de un dao... como cree que me hubiera sentido y lo que habran sentido hacia sus amigos si perdiera ese bebe por la supuesta terapia que le crea estar dando...?

Yugi: haaa... lo siento... tenia miedo de que esto afectara mi expediente o que mis dems compaeros de clase o toda la escuela se enterara y trataran de daarnos a mi o al bebe...

Amano: ...sabe que no podr ocultarlo por siempre... verdad?

Yugi: lo se, y no lo har, pero al menos mientras nace mi hijo quiero que este seguro. Nadie intentara molestarme si no saben que tengo un nio dentro de mi...

Amano: hum... ri, y le toco el vientre a Yugi con su mano derecha, sintindole calidamente... no se preocupe... en adelante puede dejar estas sesiones... redactare un informe exonerndolo de todo... pondr que todo fueron solo falsas sospechas y ya ver que invento para justificar el vomito y el peso.

Yugi: muchas gracias, seorita... de verdad se lo agradezco... no sabe cuando deseo tener este bebe... y dijo aquello mientras volteaba de mirar a la psicloga a su bebe, tocndose los lados de su estomago, sonriendo... al fin lo haba logrado... su bebe estara bien...

Amano: bien... comenz otra frase levantndose de la silla que haba acercado para estar frente a Yugi y platicar con calma puede irse cuando lo desee. No lo molestare mas y espero que cuide muy bien a ese bebe guindole el ojo a Yugi, este sonri y asinti. Los problemas con Amano eran historia del pasado.

Era ya casi hora de la salida cuando Yugi salio de la oficina de Amano. Despus de tanto estrs pidi a la psicloga que lo dejara descansar ah un rato mas y se lo concedi... despus de todo algo bueno haba salido de todas esas visitas.

La campana aun no haba sonado y no tenia caso regresar a las clases en esos momentos, as que se dirigi a su casillero para reunir los libros necesarios segn las horas del da siguiente, cuando vio una fotografa de el y Yami abrazndose al fondo de la pila de libros, pegada con cinta al material metlico... Yugi sonri y tomo la fotografa... que bonita era, pensaba... por aquellos tiempos Yami y el apenas comenzaban su relacin... se la haba tomado justo el da despus de que pasaran su primera noche de amor juntos... el pensamiento hizo que Yugi se sonrojara y cerrara sus ojos mientras soltaba pequeas risillas... si, aquello haba sido muy lindo... y a decir verdad Yami siempre era mejor en la cama y siempre tan tierno como la primera vez... lo adoraba, y a el le encantaba que se lo repitiera.

De repente una corriente de aire muy intensa entro por el pasillo que daba a la salida y la foto se escapo de las manos de Yugi.

Yugi: no, mi foto! dejando los libros apresurado de nuevo en su lugar, Yugi cerro el casillero y salio corriendo tras la foto, fijndose bien cuando pisaba los escalones de la salida y sostenindose el vientre como una proteccin extra para su nio. La foto fue arrastrada al otro lado de la banqueta de la escuela, dentro de un callejn sin salida donde solo se colocaban los basureros. La calle estaba semi despejada y Yugi pudo cruzar con facilidad hasta llegar a donde se haba detenido la foto... la tomo y la miro, sonriendo de nuevo... que alivio que no la perd... ...dndose la vuelta, Yugi estabas por irse cuando vio que no estaba solo...

...vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aqu...? si es el pequeo Yugi en nuestro territorio... jejeje...

Yugi: ... Yugi retrocedi dejando escapar un sonido que evidenciaba su miedo... se haba metido en la boca del lobo... ese callejn era parte del barrio cercano a la escuela que Heishi y sus seguidores controlaban y el no lo sabia! Su vida quizs no estaba en peligro pero la de su bebe si!

Yusuke: jejejeje, mire esto jefe, parece que el camarn con pelos ha estado en proceso de engorda, jajajajaja! Parece una calabaza con un palo en pedio!

Kuwabara: jejejeje en ese momento apareci el mas descerebrado del grupo riendo como idiota... por que no le damos algunas patadas en su panza de cochino y le quitamos el relleno... jejeje... ser la calabaza mas podrida de todas cuando llegue Halloween!

Heishi: hum... el mas poderoso e imponente de los tres dibujo una sonrisa amenazadora en su rostro... obviamente disfrutaba saborear el miedo que senta Yugi... no solo estaba asustado... sino aterrorizado... me parece una buena idea... creo que esta ser la forma perfecta de vengarme de Joey Wheeler, jejeje... adems, me parece que este pequeo mocoso necesita una leccin sobre modales, jejeje... las ultimas palabras las dijo golpeando su puo derecho contra su otra palma, y dando los primeros pasos con el objetivo de acercarse a Yugi... el pobre muchacho estaba desesperado por escapar pero no haba forma, el tro le tapaba toda posible salida de escape y no haba mas camino atrs... sin poder hacer mas, Yugi se deslizo de la pared de ladrillos rojos al fondo hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con sus piernas recogidas y sus manos abrazando su vientre... poco poda hacer por su bebe en esa situacin, y de inmediato sinti como le daba nuevas pataditas... su pequeo estaba inquieto, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar... a Yugi no le quedo mas que encomendarse a Ra por que al final de la paliza que le daran su bebe sobreviviera... aqu va el primer golpe... al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de odio, Yugi solt dos lagrimas de su rostro repleto de consternacin, y luego el golpe llego a su cuerpo

Yugi: HAAAAAAA! la primer terrible patada llego en el costado de su cuerpo, y la fuerza lo dejo tumbado en el piso. En adelante ya no pudo levantarse aunque lo intent, y todo lo que hizo fue aferrar sus manos a su vientre tratando de proteger al bebe.

Kuwabara: jejejeje, pequeo... idiota... jejeje, toma esto!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Yusuke: y esto! Y esto! Hee? Te duele? Te duele mucho? Ho no? no te duele? Habla! Jajaja, muy valiente, quizs necesites OTRA PATADA EN TU CULO, CAMARON ESTUPIDO!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAA! AUXILIO! ALGUIEN AYUMDEME! Yugi lloraba y gritaba, dolido y pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie acuda, la campana de la escuela aun no sonaba y de las personas en los autos todos llevaban tanta prisa que nadie alcanzaba a escucharlo. Nadie iba a poder ayudarle en varios minutos mas, al menos hasta que sus amigos salieran de la escuela... NOOOO, BASTA, ME DUELE! HAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG! Yugi recibi una patada mas entre sus piernas... en su costado... en su rostro... en sus manos aferradas a su vientre con aquella terquedad que Heishi no comprenda pero que vea como un intento de enroscarse en si mismo para protegerse... como en una coraza... despus Yugi sinti una nueva patada de tremenda fuerza en la parte baja de su espalda y solt el grito mas horrible de todos. En adelante grito aunque no lo golpearan, pues estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible, no solo donde llegaban o haban llegado los golpes, sino dentro de su vientre, cada vez se estaba debilitando mas y cuando ya no pudo resguardar su estomago, entre los tres muchachos comenzaron a paterselo con toda su fuerza y desprecio... eran unos vndalos crueles y sin escrpulos... no se tocaban el corazn para nada...

Heishi: JAJAJAJA! Vaya alfeique que eres, pequeo Yugi! Si ni siquiera te estamos golpeando y gritas! Jajaja... no te estamos golpeando!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAA!

Heishi: como ahora! Ese si fue un golpe, jajaja! los zapatos de charol negro machados con arena de Heishi golpeaban sin piedad donde cayeran en el cuerpo de Yugi, y este gritaba y gritaba, perdiendo poco a poco la voz... cuando los golpes cesaron el dolor que senta era tremendo. Tenia el rostro recostado en el concreto fri y sucio, y sus lagrimas humedecan la tierra alrededor.

Despus, aun no satisfecho de jugar con el cuerpo lastimado de Yugi, Heishi puso su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de su victima, y lo retallo mientras oa los gemidos de dolor... eres un insecto insignificante... profiri con odio... creo que te tendremos que dar un tratamiento especial para que no se te olvide tu lugar... en el suelo...

Yugi: haaaaaa! aquel ultimo grito antes de lo peor, no fue tan alto... sino mas bien un lastimero quejido... Yugi estaba muy mal...

Kuwabara: jejeje... oiga jefe, ya se de que tratamiento esta hablando, pero que le parece si se lo aplicamos yo y Yusuke...? jeje... jejejeje...

Yusuke: que imbecil eres... ni siquiera sabes hablar bien...

Kuwabara: tu cllate pelo de tomate, pareces una marika con la cabezota pintada de rojo...

Yusuke: grrrrrr!

Heishi: dejen de hacer estupideces y sostengan al mocoso!

Y/K: si jefe! gritaron ambos secuaces, asustados, y cogiendo de inmediato a Yugi del suelo y as en adelante para mantenerlo parado en frente de Heishi... Yugi pareca un mueco de trapo levantado as de sus axilas como si no hubiera vida en el... el rostro se le iba hacia un lado y cada doloroso movimiento produca que soltara un pequeo gemido... tenia los ojos cerrados y uno de ellos hinchado y estaba todo lleno de moretones...

Heishi: jejejeje... creo que Joey Wheeler nunca olvidara esto... cuando te haya encontrado aqu como vamos a dejarte, comenzara a mostrar el respeto que me merezco... jejeje... sacando un objeto de una de las bolsas en su pantaln, Heishi abri de una sola vez una larga navaja... la paso por la camisa de Yugi desde el final ella, cortando todos los botones, hasta que el tronco completo de Yugi quedo desnudo... en ese momento Yugi lloraba sin poder hacer mas, y no sabia si prefera que su bebe pateara o no pues no estaba seguro de si eso asustara a los abusones por el echo de ir a matar a una criatura inocente... comencemos... jejeje... gggrrrrr, toma esto!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! de nuevo la voz le salio a Yugi cuando sinti un navajazo cortar la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo... el dolor era punzante y ardiente, y sitia como su sangre se derramaba sobre su piel lastimada como si fuera fuego...

Heishi: jejeje... creo que lo mejor ser ayudarte a perder un poco de peso... ese comentario dio con un golpe directo en su corazn... si algo no lo ayudaba pronto, esos idiotas mataran a su hijo! veamos... siempre quise exhumar cadveres entre mis negocios... no sabes lo que ofrecen algunos vndalos por rganos... y no precisamente para transplantes... jejeje... pero... creo que me conformare con ver una buena rajada en esa panza asquerosa que tienes... me das tanto asco... sin mas prembulos, Heishi acerco lentamente el filo de la navaja sobre el vientre de Yugi hasta que este pudo sentir la hoja fra tocando su piel tibia... estaba tan asustado que temblaba del miedo, y los dolores aun no diminuan, sino que aumentaban... jejeje... vamos a hacer la primera cortada... cumpliendo su palabra, Heishi desliz lentamente el filo de la navaja sobre el abdomen de Yugi, punzando lo suficiente para sacar sangre

Yugi: haaaaaaaaa! Auxilio! Hahaha... por favor, quien sea, slvenme! Haaaaaaaaaaaagggggg! Yugi sinti un nuevo golpe en su rostro de parte de Heishi, y este fue tan intenso que salio disparado de los brazos de Yusuke y Kuwabara sobre el pavimento, raspndose cuantas partes de su piel rozaran el suelo

Heishi: imbecil... no te dije que podas abrir la boca de nuevo o si? He? Grrr! Maldito... Yusuke, Kuwabara, agrrenlo! No he terminado aun de hacer filetes de este mocoso! asustados por el tono de Heishi, quien estaba comenzando a perder los estribos tal cual era su costumbre, ambos muchachos corrieron hacia Yugi y volvieron a colocarlo frente a Heishi para que lo lastimara con su navaja...

En la escuela, al fin la campana haba sonado y los muchachos ya estaban saliendo. Joey, Tea y Tristan salieron platicando sonrientes a la espera de reunirse con Yami, pues despus de la escuela lo que segua era la sesin compartida de Yugi con Amano donde se les permita estar.

En efecto Yami no tardo en ser avistado por el grupo de amigo a poco de haberse detenido en la banqueta de la escuela, sin si quiera darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la calle, en el callejn, se alcanzaban a ver a los abusones de Heishi, Yusuke y Kuwabara en pos de lastimar a un muchachito muy conocido para ellos...

Yami: hola, listos para la sesin con Amano? pregunto Yami sonriendo mientras se llevaba las manos a las bolsas del pantaln, pues iba al trabajo vestido en ropa formal, camisa blanca arremangada a los codos, pantaln negro y lustrosos zapatos de charol del mismo color...

Joey: jaja, si, claro, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos, quizs Yugi ya haya hablado con ella y solo este ah descansando, se vea muy fatigado esta maana

Tea: jeje, si, pero despus de hoy ya no tendr que preocuparse por nada... Yami sonrea a los comentarios y rostros amables del grupo, justo en el momento que sinti algo terrible a travs de su vinculo con Yugi que pasa, Yami? Te sientes mal?

Joey: si viejo, de repente estas plido

Tristan: oye Yami, no hagas bromas, ya es suficiente tener que ir a ver a la gemela de Tea

Tea: cllate Tristan, no creo que Yami este jugando

Joey: que pasa, Yami? Nos estas asustando a todos

Yami: algo le pasa a Yugi y al nio, lo puedo sentir a travs de mi vinculo...

Tea: el nio? Y Yugi? Pero cre que tu vinculo ya no funcionaba por el embarazo?

Yami: no se a que se debe, Tea... pero algo esta MUY mal. Esto no me gusta nada... el nio y Yugi estn sufriendo... siento un terrible dolor proveniente de ellos... justo entonces, y habiendo pocos alumnos alrededor, todos alcanzaron a escuchar dbilmente uno de los gritos de ayuda de Yugi YUGI! Yami y el resto del grupo gritaron y al instante salieron corriendo al avistar la brutal escena en el callejn al otro lado de la calle.

Heishi: AHORA SI NO OLVIDARAS NUNCA ESTO, GUSANO! HAAAAAAAGGG! justo en el momento que Heishi estaba por clavar la navaja en el tope del vientre, muy cerca del ombligo, el mastodonte callo tumbado por una indecible fuerza y su navaja salio volando hacia una esquina.

Yami: IDIOTA!

K/Y: JEFE! HAAAAAAAAAGGGGG! al igual que Heishi, Yusuke y Kuwabara cayeron contra el piso en lo que era el comienzo de una paliza pro parte de Joey y Tristan, mientras Yugi caa al piso en completa debilidad, y Tea llegaba en su ayuda.

Tea: Ho por Dios, YUGI! QUE TE HAN HECHO? en lo que Tea recostaba a Yugi en su regazo vindolo con inmensa preocupacin, Yami se estaba ocupando personalmente de Heishi...

Heishi: que demonios quieres, gusano? Haaaaaaa! Ningn novio de esa marikita gordinflona me golpea y se queda tan tranquilo! HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG!

Yami: ...como te atreviste a lastimar as a Yugi... ERES UN ANIMAL! HAAAAAA! Yami golpeo de nuevo a Heishi, y luego de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez ms pudiste haberlo matado! IMBECIL!

Heishi: jajajaja... jaja... jajajajajaja! Heishi rea con un ojo medio abierto y esa sonrisa de maleante en su rostro... los golpes de Yami eran certeros y muy buenos... era increble que con tal apariencia tuviera ms fuerza que el... pero aun as dejaba escapar sus carcajadas llenas de sorna en medio del dolor ese nio nunca ser un verdadero Hombre... entonces escupi a un lado, tirando una muela fuera de su boca... siempre tiene a alguien atrs de el cuidndole el culo... jajajaja...

Yami: GRRRRRR! NO HABLES DE EL ASI! HAAAAAAAAA! TOMA! ESPERO QUE NO OLVIDES ESTO!

Heishi: HAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!

Tea: Yami, Yugi esta muy mal, debemos llevarlo con un doctor! sin voltear hacia atrs, Yami aun miraba a Heishi... estaba furioso como nunca antes... poco a poco mientras la sonrisa de Heishi continuaba entre sus dientes, el cabello de Yami se fue levantando y tambin algunas piedritas en el suelo... luego un aura blanca como niebla comenz a inundar el callejn y Heishi y sus guaruras se levantaron en el aire, sintindose asfixiados, hasta que Yami grito Oblibin y cayeron al suelo, con el susto de sus vidas en un estado terrible... todos se retorcan como si se les hubieran torcido los huesos... luego Yami volvi a tomar a Heishi, esta vez del cuello de su camisa, y lo miro con un odio tremendo...

Yami: ...si mi hijo se muere, me lo pagaras con tu vida bastardo infeliz... Despus de eso, Yami solt a Heishi y corri hacia Yugi esta muy mal... no creo que resista hasta un hospital... ni el ni el nio... Ra, aydanos...

Seto: que esta pasando aqu...? de repente, Seto llego en su gabardina morada y ropa negra con su maletn he... pero que fue lo que sucedi?

Tea: Kaiba, aydanos! Yugi esta herido!

Tristan: estos imbeciles lo lastimaron y no llegara en su condicin a un hospital! Esta muy lastimado!

Seto: entonces no se queden ah, solo vengan y sbanse a mi limosina! mientras corran hacia el vehculo estacionado en esa misma acera, Yami decidi que deban ser claros con Kaiba, o el muchacho no podra brindarles la ayuda que realmente necesitaban...

Yami: Seto, se que esto no va a ser fcil de creer pero necesitamos ayuda especial

Seto: que clase de ayuda, Yugi tiene algo ms a parte de esas heridas?

Yami: esta embarazado Seto volteo a mirar a Yami mientras corran, pero asinti y saco su celular mientras se detenan y metan a Yugi en la limosina

Seto: Winston, llama de inmediato al doctor Feltn y dile que unos amigos y yo tenemos una emergencia. Dale la direccin de Yugi Moto y que vaya ah con todo el equipo medico necesario para tratar a una mujer embarazada en estado grave. Que lleve mas personal si es necesario, todo corre de mi cuenta. Y que este ah pronto! despus de eso, Kaiba colg y entro a tomar haciendo, dando las instrucciones al chofer en lo que apenas cerraba la puerta de su lado a la tienda de juegos KAME, RAPIDO! ya que la casa de Yugi era la mas cercana de entre todos los reunidos, esa fue el destino que Seto eligi

La limosina salio quemando neumticos por las calles de Domino con el grupo sumamente preocupado por Yugi dentro. Hicieron lo posible por detener las hemorragias con retazos de sus prendas pero las cortadas haban sido muy grandes, la del abdomen no demasiado profunda, pero larga, y la del brazo en cambio si era preocupante... la del estomago llegaba casi al principio de su vello pblico bajo el vientre... pero tenan mas que temer que una hemorragia leve o una infeccin... la vida de ambos, Yugi y el bebe, peligraba.

Al llegar a la tienda de juegos una serie de vehculos iban llegando tambin, entre ellos una ambulancia particular de la compaa Kaiba, tres autos de diferentes mdicos y otro mas que llego al final, donde iba el doctor Feltn, un anciano de ojos azul claro, mas claros que los de Seto, y de piel blanca y cabello igual... tenia mucha presencia.

Todos entraron a la casa apenas habiendo saludado al doctor para decirle que esa era la casa y a donde se dirigiran. Al entrar casi tumbando la puerta Solomon se llevo el susto de su vida, pero lo sobrecogi cuando vio el estado en que Yami llevaba a Yugi en sus brazos, con un semblante de tremenda preocupacin y las manos temblndole del miedo.

Solomon: YUGI! MI NIETO! QUE PASO?

Seto: no hay tiempo para eso, llvenlo a la habitacin del seor Moto! Tea se adelantaron para mostrarle el camino a los seores mientras Tristan y Joey ayudaban a meter el equipo, era todo un barullo y la gente fuera de la tienda comenzaba a detenerse para mirar lo que haba sucedido con curiosidad, pero se iban algo dudosos al principio al darse cuenta de que el suceso estaba dentro de la tienda de juegos...

Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, los doctores empezaron a preparar a Yugi... lo desnudaron cortando su rompa con tijeras y comenzaron a examinarlo... ya Seto les haba explicado entre todo el caos que Yugi era mitad mujer y que esta embarazado... algo deba inventarse pero en si no era del todo falso. Todos estaban ya listos para hacerle lo necesario a Yugi cuando el doctor Feltn salio de la habitacin de Solomon para dar algunas noticias al grupo despus de examinar brevemente a Yugi...

Seto: como esta el muchacho?

DF: mmmm... ser muy claro con ustedes por que no quiero hacerles falsas ilusiones... desde ese momento Tea y Solomon comenzaron a llorar y Joey y Tristan ya tenan lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Yami estaba plido del susto y la ansiedad... el chico esta muy mal, recibi golpes muy fuertes... tiene la espalda muy lastimada... la cortada en su abdomen no es gran cosa comparada con el resto... ni la del brazo... pero... siendo sincero, les doy escasas esperanzas de que se salve el nio

Yami: noooo! el doctor volteo a mirar a Yami, mientras que los dems solo seguan en el mismo estado, y Seto sorprendido por tantas noticias tan de repente

DF: ...usted es el padre de la criatura...?

Yami: ...si Yami levanto el rostro, lleno de lagrimas, y respondi con rapidez como si eso fuera a salvar a Yugi...

DF: le aconsejo que se prepare para lo peor... su compaero esta muy grave... nunca he visto que alguien en esa condicin se salve, al menos no el producto...

Yami: pero no hay una posibilidad? No puede hacer algo? SON MI YUGI Y MI HIJO!

DF: ...haremos lo que podamos... pero sinceramente no creo que logremos salvar al bebe. El muchacho ha comenzado a tener algunas contracciones y si no logramos detenerlas perder al bebe. Adems, si su condicin no es librable junto con el nio, habr que practicarle un aborto

Yami: NO! USTED NO VA A MATAR A MI HIJO!

Solomon: Yami, el doctor solo nos esta diciendo lo que tiene que decirnos deca Solomon tomando a Yami de su brazo, y con tantas lagrimas como el padre...

Yami: NO! Ustedes no lo entienden! Yo conozco bien a Yugi y se que preferira morir antes que perder a su hijo. Si lo pierde jams lo superara, JAMAS!

DF: que sugiere que haga...?

Yami: haga lo que tenga que hacer... peor no saque a mi hijo de donde esta... bajo ninguna circunstancia... si Yugi lo aborta por si mismo... si as es como va a morir mi hijo... no hay mas que hacer... pero mientras el bebe pueda permanecer dentro de Yugi, ah se quedara... Yami tomo al doctor por los cuellos de la camisa, con los puos temblorosos y la mirada ansiosa y desesperada salve a mi hijo, doctor... salve a mi familia...

DF: ...har lo ms que pueda... Yami solt al doctor y este regreso a la habitacin, pero cuando el grupo trat de ver dentro de ella solo observaron al grupo de hombres en bata blanca alrededor de la cama del abuelo y muchos aparatos... todo pareca un caos igual o pero que el primero... cada integrante del grupo estaba pasando un mal momento, pero solo les quedaba rezar...

Yami: Ra... Ra... deca Yami en voz alta acuclillado en el piso y recargado contra la pared salva a mi hijo y a Yugi... snif... hahaha... slvalos... por favor... mientras Yami se llevaba las manos de juntas, rezando, a tomar el cabello rojo y negro de su gran cabellera entre sus dedos, todos se acercaron a el y algunos colocaron sus manos en los hombros o en los brazos... en ese momento, Yami estaba sufriendo algo que ninguno poda imaginarse... perdera a su hijo...? perdera a Yugi...? el tiempo pas y pas estrangulando a sus espectadores con crueldad, minuto por minuto sin que oyeran ruidos significativos, y mientras tanto solo se oa el insecable tic tac del reloj redondo en la pared que golpeaba con dolor aquellos tristes corazones...

**Continuara...**


	18. Hasta ese momento realmente nos paso de

Disclpenme gente, esta vez no les puedo responder por que hay tormenta por ac y en cualquier momento se me funde la computadora as que lean, disfruten y les respondo mas tarde. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a la chica que pregunto lo del manga, si, claro, encantada, hazlo :- )

**QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 18-Hasta ese momento realmente nos paso de todo...

Dio al fin la noche en todo Domino, pero donde llego con mas peso fue en la casa Moto... aquella negrura, el tiempo ya tan avanzado, los doctores que aun no salan y ni una noticia de Yugi... ni siquiera haba salido alguno de los mdicos para tocar cosas que les hicieran falta, nada... pero podan or algunos pequeos sonidos que provenan del interior, y el sonido de los aparatos resonando interminablemente a cada segundo...

La mayora en el grupo ya haban cado rendidos por ms que intentaron mantenerse despiertos... Tea tomo una silla y se recargo en ella contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y al instante cayendo en un profundo sopor... Tristan y Joey simplemente recargaron sus espaldas contra la del otro y se quedaron dormidos en el piso, y el abuelo Moto, ante las insistencias de todos, bajo a la sala a dormir en uno de los sofs despus de preparar chocolate caliente para todos... la verdad es que nadie tenia hambre en esos momentos pero era necesario que al menos bebieran algo...; Seto y Yami eran los nicos que permanecan despiertos, Seto parado al lado de la puerta de la habitacin del abuelo, y Yami sentado en otra silla con sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas y los brazos sosteniendo interminablemente una taza con chocolate y malvaviscos aun sin probar... su expresin era meditativa y consternada... era claro que estaba triste y muy preocupado, pero que tras las horas su estado de desesperacin lo haba dejado en resignarse a lo que fuera, pues ya haba rezado a Ra y eso era todo lo que poda hacer...

Seto: No has bebido nada de tu taza... comento Seto en voz baja y mirando a Yami, recargado contra la pared con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantaln, y su gabardina descansado en una mesa al lado...

Yami: tu sentiras deseos de beber algo cuando sabes que quizs perders a la persona que amas y a tu hijo...?

Seto: ...no... Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos rivales, y amigos a la vez pero lo hara aun as... Yami parpadeo si no comes nada ni bebes algo en unas horas estars enfermo...

Yami: ... con una mueca de resignacin, Yami asinti levemente y levanto su taza aun con sus codos apoyados, bebiendo mas de la mitad en la primera vez... y despus junto un poco los labios para llevarse el exceso de humedad dulce sobre ellos no te he dado las gracias... comento Yami, llamando mas la atencin de Seto por habernos ayudado as... y por pagar a todos esos mdicos...

Seto: no es nada... para eso sirve el dinero... y de cualquier forma no sabes si esas personas lograran salvar a tu familia...

Yami: ...lo se... pero eso no seria tu culpa, si llegara a suceder... de nuevo pasaron algunos minutos en silencio...

Seto: ...cuantos meses tiene Yugi de embarazo...? pregunto un Seto con un semblante particularmente inusual en l...

Yami: ...cinco... Yami cerro los ojos y levanto su rostro en direccin al techo cinco hermosos meses... solo deseara haberlos hechos aun mas bellos para l... se que ha batallado mucho mas que todos nosotros... Seto parpadeo con la mirada fija en otro punto, y con una pequea gota de sudor resbalando de su cien hasta su perfil izquierdo, el que miraba a Yami...

Seto: ...te molestara si te pregunto... Seto hizo una pausa, pero al ver que Yami no reaccionaba en alguna forma especial, prosigui como es que paso...?

Yami: haaaaa... suspiro pues pasaron muchas cosas antes de que lo logrramos... pero... todo se lo debemos a Ra... en ese momento Kaiba, con su mente intuitiva y despierta, comprendi todo el asunto...

Seto: ...el cambio a Yugi... Yami asinti, ya con sus ojos abiertos, pero mirando al guardapolvo de la pared a su frente...

Yami: Al principio no cre que fuera posible, y Yugi y yo discutimos... pero luego, cuando se hizo realidad, estbamos muy emocionados... le dijimos a ellos comento mirando a los tres amigos dormidos en el mismo espacio luego al abuelo cuando regreso... pero esto trajo muchos cambios para nosotros... y yo no ayude a Yugi a hacerlos mas fciles por algn tiempo... siento rabia de pensar que todo ese esfuerzo haya sido en vano... Yami apret sus dientes y cerro sus puos... le temblaban del coraje y la fuerza... y en ese momento la puerta de la habitacin de Solomon se abri y el medico de los ojos azules salio a enfrentar al preocupado padre y al resto del grupo, quien despert casi inmediatamente como si el sonido de la entrada abrindose hubiera sido un interruptor en sus cuerpos o un despertador... Como esta? pregunto Yami levantndose de una sola vez y con voz ansiosa, dejando su taza con chocolate a un lado sobre un bur, y derramando algo del contenido sobre el mantel de encaje blanco...

DF: ... el medico hizo una pausa... breve pero dolosa para todos quienes lo escuchaban... y al fin a los pocos segundos puso una mirada seria y ceuda, y dejo salir sus palabras al aire, con la puerta de nuevo cerrada tras el... el jovencito esta estable en este momento... comenz, y un peso menos salio de los corazones del grupo, pero la forma de comenzar a decir aquello les preocupo... por que no deca que ambos...? haba algo malo con el bebe...? o... habra... muerto...? limpiamos y cerramos las cortadas, revisamos que no tuviera fracturas... para los golpes que recibi realmente tuvo mucha suerte, aun as, le colocamos un aditamento especial para su espalda, as nos e lastimara mas en su periodo de convalecencia... no podr caminar ni hacer ningn tipo de esfuerzo por algunas semanas... quizs un mes entero... eso era todo lo sobresaliente que haba que decir sobre Yugi... pero... y el nio? sobre el bebe... esta tan estable como... la madre... con esas palabras al fin todos soltaron suspiros de alivio... era lo que deseaban escuchar, que el pequeo estuviera bien, pero el doctor aun tenia cosas que decir logramos detener las contracciones y este desafortunado incidente solo le provoco un ligero sangrado, probablemente persista unos das pero eso ser todo. Necesitaran adminstrale unas inyecciones y tendr que tomar algunos medicamentos como una ayuda extra, y habr que suprimir varios alimentos y condimentos de su dieta...

Yami: gracias, doctor... dijo Yami con una mirada tan agradecida y consternada a la vez... cualquiera en el lugar poda verlo...

DF: confieso que no se como se salvaron esos dos, en toda mi carrera jams haba visto algo as... cualquier otro medico habra llevado a cabo el aborto de in mediato o les habran dado Nulas esperanzas de que se salvara el bebe, o aun la madre... ese nio sin duda debe haber heredado la fortaleza de ese joven el doctor sonrea con satisfaccin y las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, mientras sus ojos azul turquesa brillaban con alegra por haber logrado ayudar una vez mas a aquellas personas que le sonrean con agradecimiento, llenas de jubilo

Yami: podemos pasar a verlo...? pregunto Yami sonriendo a medias, y dando un paso hacia delante con duda

DF: puede pasar a verlo, pero debe procurar no despertarlo, necesita reposar... no deben alterarlo, as que por ahora, al menos hasta que despierte para revisar de nuevo como se siente, sugiero que solo entren el padre de la criatura y el abuelo

Joey: yo llamare al abuelo! dijo Joey con los nimos de siempre, y saliendo corriendo nervioso de la emocin, mientras Yami daba de nuevo las gracias al doctor y entraba a la habitacin, al tiempo que los mdicos salan...

Yugi estaba recostado en el centro de la cama del abuelo con su cabeza recostada contra las almohadas, una bata de hospital blanca con crculos azules era lo nico que vesta y sobre el estaba una bonita cobija cubriendo su cuerpo hasta abajo del pecho... el bulto de su estomago sobresala orgullosamente dando forma a la cobija, y el rostro precioso de Yugi denotaba que dorma tranquilamente... tan solo haba algunas cosas conectadas a el, pero se vea bastante bien para lo que haba sufrido, y Yami se acerco hasta el, tomndole la mano izquierda que yaca sobre el exterior de la calida cobija...; Yami beso la mano y cada punta de los dedos... por Ra, Yugi estaba bien... como poda agradecrselo..? Pero realmente habra sido el, o la voluntad de Yugi, o el esfuerzo de aquellos benditos hombres de ciencia?

Yami: mi Yugi... mi hijo... ya no volvern a pasar por estos sustos... y dio un nuevo beso a la mano de Yugi les prometo que desde ahora vivirn tranquilamente, sin importar nada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algn rato mas tarde Yugi estaba comenzando a despertar, y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a Yami sentado a su lado en la cama, y a su abuelo sentado no muy lejos de el en una bonita silla acojinada... luego, lo siguiente que percibi es que se senta cansado... y despus, mirando instintivamente su vientre, percibi al bebe y como se senta... era algo muy parecido a lo que el estaba sintiendo, y se preocupo...

Yami: te sientes bien, Yugi? pregunto Yami inclinndose hacia Yugi al ver que despertaba, y sostenindole las manos con preocupacin

Yugi: Como esta mi bebe...? era obvio que las preocupaciones de Yugi rondaban todas en torno al bebe en esos momentos, as que no dudo en evadir la pregunta de Yami para hacer la suya como esta nuestro hijo? Yami sonri, arqueando sus cejas como en tristeza

Yami: nuestro hijo esta muy bien, pero tu y el van a necesitar descansar mucho para reponerse... bajando sus manos unidas hasta tocar suavemente el vientre cubierto por la cobija y la bata, Yami miro a Yugi con gran felicidad clara en su rostro tranquilzate... ambos van a mejorarse... es una promesa, mi Yugi... me crees...?

Yugi: ...claro que si... respondi Yugi, con ello vino un beso de Yami, quien se inclino sobre el con gran delicadeza... y al fin al mirarse de nuevo, una bella sonrisa apareci en los labios de Yugi... jijijij, Yami, te tengo una sorpresa... y tambin a ti, abuelito dijo al anciano que no se haba atrevido a romper la hermosa escena de la pequea y nueva familia de su nieto hasta el momento, cuando se acerco y el mismo le coloco las manos sobre el vientre, al igual que a Yami, por lo que ambos dedujeron en apenas en el mismo segundo que aquello sucedi, lo que era aquella sorpresa...

Yami: Ho por Ra... Ho por Ra... era todo lo que pudo decir Yami de la sorpresa y la emocin... el pobre papa estaba completamente impresionado, y Solomon no se quedaba muy atrs en su reaccin

Solomon: Por todos los cielos, mi bisnieto esta pateando! Jajajaja! con ese grito el doctor Felton y todos los que estaban afuera, esperando, cayeron en la cuenta de lo que suceda adentro, y mientras los amigos sonreirn el doctor se levanto apresurado y entro a detener aquel escndalo que cansara a su paciente, sin embargo cuando llego Solomon ya se haba emocionado tanto que agarro a Yugi de la espalda y casi lo sent para abrasarlo, resintiendo las heridas de Yugi Dios, hijo, te amo!

Yugi: haaagg! Abuelito, mi espalda, me lastimas!

Solomon: Ho, perdname, hijo, es que realmente me has emocionado! Vamos, recustate de nuevo...

DF.: seores, por favor, que esta pasando aqu, este joven esta delicado, es imprudente hacerlo pasar por estas cosas. Ahora, por favor, permtanme revisar al muchacho apartndose ambos Yami y Solomon, este ultimo algo apenado pero aun casi bailando de felicidad, el doctor checo a Yugi cuidadosamente, y al final sealo con gusto que Yugi no tenia problemas mayores y que se podra recuperar con xito, despus de lo cual dejo entrar al resto del grupo a verlo.

Joey: viejo, como te sientes? Omos hasta afuera que ya esta pateando el bebe! exclam Joey emocionado

Tristan: si, como se siente? Y te duelen mucho las heridas, he? dijo Tristan

Tea: Yugi, me da mucho gusto que ests bien! Todos estbamos muy preocupados al final solo faltaba algn comentario de Seto, sin contar que el doctor ya se haba resignado a que esos gritos necios eran la mejor medicina para Yugi y su bebe, por lo que no hizo comentarios, pero Yugi noto la presencia del CEO y recordando lo sucedido, no poda hacer menos que darle las gracias...

Yugi: Seto... llamo Yugi al muchacho alto, mas atractivo y castao no tan lejos de, y este le contesto con su mirada... Seto... no tan seguido lo llamaba as... pero se senta tan agradecido por lo que haba hecho que el decirlo fue natural... simplemente, salio... muchas gracias por ayudarnos... si no hubieras estado ah... si tu no nos hubieras ayudado quizs ahora yo y mi bebe estaramos muertos...

Seto: mmm... esta bien, no me debes nada... tan serio e introvertido como siempre, eso fue lo que respondi Seto Kaiba

Yugi: muchisimas gracias, Seto... siento que no te hayamos dicho antes... pero no sabia que pensaras...

Seto: hum, supongo que eso es mas mi culpa que tuya; no he sido muy allegado a ustedes desde que nos conocemos...

Joey: bueno, no importa, ahora que Yugi esta bien lo cuidaremos y pronto podr regresar a la escuela, y no te preocupes por esos desgraciados, Tristan y yo nos encargaremos de dejarles un buen recuerdo en el trasero! profiri Joey con todas sus energas, pero lo siguiente que dijo Yugi sorprendi a todos

Yugi: ...lo siento amigos, pero ya no quiero regresar a la escuela...

Todos: QUE?

Yugi: perdnenme... no quisiera hacer esto... pero ya no puedo permitir que mi bebe vuelva estar en un peligro como el que pasamos... aun si esos abusones no regresan, hay muchas otras cosas que nos podran pasar... mi abuelito tenia razn, yo debo estar en casa descansando con mi bebe...

Joey: pero, Yugi, si dejas ahora la escuela no podrs graduarte con nosotros, y tendrs que esperar a revalidar tus materias el prximo ao...

Tea: si, Yugi, prnsalo. Tu mismo habas dicho al abuelo que confiar mas en ti, no tienes que llegar a estos extremos.

Tristan: todos te cuidaremos, Yugi, te lo prometemos! exclamo el moreno, y despus Kaiba intervino

Seto: no tiene caso que permanezcas en tu casa hasta que nazca el nio todos voltearon a mirar de nuevo a Seto, pues adems de que aquel momento era serio, les sorprenda que el orgulloso Seto Kaiba al que conocan interviniera en un asunto as, al menos con ellos igual que estas en peligro fuera de tu casa lo estas dentro, los mismos esfuerzos que hagas aqu los hars aya, igual puedes resbalar en los baos de la escuela que aqu o caerte de las escaleras. Es lo mismo.

Yugi: pero... alguien puede empujarme o se me puede adelantar el parto en frente de todos, y si justo cuando eso pasa mis amigos no estn conmigo y nadie quiere ayudarme? Que har?

Yami: Yugi, Kaiba tiene razn, hay peligros en todas partes y quedarte en casa no los alejara todos...

Yugi: pero

Yami: corres el mismo peligro aqu que en la escuela, y despus de lo que te ha pasado puedes estar seguro de que no volveremos a dejarte solo mientras esperes al bebe... todos callaron... eso es todo lo que quereos que entiendas, y si aun as decides que quieres quedarte aqu... lo entenderemos...

Yugi: ... Yugi miro a Yami, y despus bajo la mirada y medito por un momento... de verdad no me dejaran solo... en ningn momento?

Tea: de verdad, Yugi...

Tristan: puedes confiar en ello...

Joey: si viejo, hasta te acompaare a orinar si es necesario! una vez dicho el comentario, Joey se sonrojo como nunca en su vida, ya que todos se le quedaron mirando y se dio cuenta de que ese era de los ltimos comentarios adecuados para decir ah... afortunadamente para el, en ese momento son el celular de Yami, todo un alivio...

Yami: si, bueno? ...ho, seor, lo siento mucho, pero mi compaero... si, esta bien, mi novio... pero... que? No podramos hablar de... entonces... si... si, pero... he, esta bien, lo har, pero... seor? seor? Yami colg el celular... todos lo miraban a el ahora...

Yugi: que paso, Yami... pregunto Yugi preocupado, alcanzando la mano izquierda de Yami, parado al lado derecho de la cama

Yami: mi jefe me llamo y dijo que ya esta cansado de que falte por emergencias familiares, dijo que ya no me dar las facilidades en mi turno de trabajo as que me exigi tomar el primero por la maana o el de la tarde, sin permiso de salir aun en la hora del caf... lo siento Yugi, ya no podr llevarte y traerte de la escuela... tendremos que elegir por un turno o el otro... Yami y el resto temieron por que aquello desalentara aun mas a Yugi por regresar a la escuela, y de hecho si estaba pasando as, pero Seto intervino de nuevo...

Seto: no se preocupen, yo puedo encargarme de eso ahora todos volteaban a ver a Seto

Yugi: de verdad haras eso, Seto?

Seto: hum, esta bien... dijo encogindose de hombros no es ningn problema... Yugi sonri enormemente al escuchar eso... estaba convencido, y ya haba tomado su decisin.

Yugi: jeje, entonces acepto, quiero regresar a la escuela en cuando estemos bien el bebe y yo felices, todos rieron en alegra, pero Yugi tenia algo mas que decir Seto... muchas gracias... no tengo como pagarte todo lo que has hecho...

Seto: Ya te lo dije, no me debes nada... pero Yugi le tomo las manos al chico, y este, acercndose de forma instintiva, dejo que Yugi le colocara las manos sobre su vientre, y al poco tiempo de eso y de un profundo silencio, sinti un par de patadas, lo cual lo asombro, tanto como demostraba en publico...

Yugi: considralo como un gracias mo y de mi bebe...

.-.-.-.-.

Los das fueron pasando poco a poco y todos estaban cooperando para ayudar a Yugi y a su bebe a recuperarse. Los muchachos iban antes de la escuela a ayudar al abuelo a atender a Yugi y a preparar sus alimentos y Yami lo cargaba hasta el bao cada vez que necesitaba ir para que no tuviera que caminar; despus de la primera semana los doctores dejaron de ir y Yugi fue llevado a la habitacin suya y de Yami, pero al igual que su recuperacin fue avanzando, tambin as avanzo el crecimiento del bebe y del vientre de Yugi... a una semana y media de regresar a la escuela, del mes que le haban indicado, Yugi ya vea su vientre enorme... o al menos as lo perciba el, y se senta orgulloso, pero sus amigos lo perciban mejor y saban que realmente no haba subido tanto...

Yugi: Yami! Ya viste que grade estoy! El bebe debe ser enorme! grito Yugi a Yami, quien estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, mientras el descansaba con la espalda recostado contra varias almohadas

Yami: jajajaja, Yugi le da un beso no estas tan ENORME, te vez como cualquiera con un embaraza normal de seis meses, ya te lo haba dicho el primero, no comas ansias, no le caern muy bien como antojo al bebe, o si, mi koibito?

Yugi: jijijijij... no se, pero ahora que hablas de comida, tengo un gran antojo de nieve con fresas y una crepa de jamn con manzana!

Yami: sabes que eso es para el postre, tienes que seguir tu dieta como te indico el doctor Felton

Yugi: mmm... ni una mordidita...?

Yami: ni una mordidita, mi koibito Yugi entonces hizo un puchero y le tomo las manos a Yami

Yugi: pero tu hijo tiene hambre... Yami ri muy divertido...y quiere nieve con frezas y crepa con jamn y manzana...

Yami: mi hijo tiene hambre, o la mam esta hablando en su nombre? entonces Yugi puso su mirada mas tierna, como ultimo recurso para disuadir a Yami no funcionara esa miradita, mi Yugi, no habr ni helado ni crepa hasta despus de la cena, y apenas vas a comer... dndole otro beso a Yugi, esa fue la forma de Yami de decir, asunto terminado... y solo era domingo en la tarde... que seria del abuelo y los dems el resto de dos semana con el ayudando solo dos das... Ho, vaya, solo Ra poda saberlo...

Solomon: puedo pasar llam Solomon desde fuera de la habitacin antes de entrar Yugi... tengo algo importante que decirte comento una vez dentro de la habitacin

Yugi: si abuelito, que es?

Solomon: hable con Arthur esta maana y me dijo que me necesita en Egipto lo antes posible... ya no puede esperar mas a que este con el, pero fue amable conmigo y dijo que poda pasar aqu dos o hasta tres das mas, solo para que no te afectara tanto la noticia

Yugi: haaa... ya veo... bueno... si es lo que debes hacer, esta bien, ya haz pasado mucho tiempo conmigo y el nio... es mas de lo que te habra pedido...

Solomon: jeje, muchas gracias Yugi, pero tambin tengo buenas noticias

Yugi: sobre que?

Solomon: t amiga Rebecca ya tubo a su hijo, fue un nio

Yugi: haaa! En serio? Como lo va a llamar?

Solomon: mmm, no lo se, parece que aun lo esta pensando, pero me cuenta Arthur que en la foto que le mandaron se ve realmente muy bonito, tiene los mismos ojos que el y se parece mucho a su nieta! Adems dice que le dio mucho gusto saber que tambin vas a tener un bebe

Yugi: en serio? pregunto Yugi con ingenuidad

Solomon: en serio respondi sonriendo

Yugi: jijijiji, eso me da mucho gusto... reunidos ah donde estaban, toda la familia Moto paso un buen momento juntos, pero ya estaba prxima la fecha en que el abuelo partira, y Yugi deba estar preparado para decir hasta luego...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el da en que Solomon deba partir hacia el aeropuerto para poder reunirse con su amigo Arthur en El Cairo, y toda la pandilla de amigos, en la que se incluan Seto y Mokuba, pues desde que Seto le haba contado a su hermanito este no dejaba de pedir que lo llevara con el jovencito embarazado para visitarlos a el y al bebe, y lo que haca aquel momento mas especial es que Yugi haba bajado caminando con la ayuda de Yami para despedirse de su abuelito.

Solomon: ay, hijo, preferira que te hubieras quedado en cama, aun estn dbiles tu y el nio y en ese momento le toco el vientre con ambas manos tienes que cuidarte mucho

Yugi: abuelito, me sentir mucho mejor cuando regrese a mi cama sabiendo que me desped de ti antes de que te fueras Yugi sonrea mucho a su abuelo, y todo el grupo lo hacia tambin, incluso Kaiba, muy a su estilo, al ver la escena; Yugi aun se tambaleaba al caminar y le costaba trabajo apoyarse de los dems para moverse, pero aun as, y con todo su esfuerzo, deseo y la ayuda de Yami, le dio un abrazo a su abuelo, y entonces al fin se despidi, viendo al buen anciano subir a su taxi, el cual lo dejara en su primer destino...

Solomon: cudense mucho! grito Solomon despidindose mientras el auto se alejaba, y una vez que el vehculo se perdi en la distancia, todos entraron de nuevo a la casa

Yami: no te preocupes, Yugi, ya veras que muy pronto l estar aqu

Joey: si, adems prometi que regresara una semana antes para ver nacer al bebe Yugi se sonrojo ante el comentario

Tea: a propsito, Yugi, ya pensaste como vas a tener al bebe?

Yugi: parto natural, claro, una cesrea es riesgosa y representa peligro no solo para mi sino para el nio, y por si una hora de contracciones puede evitar eso es la mejor opcin...

Mokuba: wow, Yugi, no te da miedo?

Yugi: si, pero tambin quiero mucho a mi bebe y cuando pienso en eso me siento mucho mejor, jijijiji, adems si algo no anduviera del todo bien, tu hermano ya acepto ayudarnos, y el doctor Felton ya anoto el nacimiento de mi bebe en su agenda

Yami: bien, suficiente, mama, tienes que regresar a descansar, y ya has caminado demasiado

Yugi: si, tienes razn... Yami estaba por levantar a Yugi del suelo para llevarlo en brazos escaleras arriba, justo cuando una luz dorada invadi poco a poco la habitacin, y de ella emergi la figura de Ra igual que lo haba hecho antes ha! Hola! saludo Yugi emocionado, pues el que estaba a su frente era el ser que haba hecho posible que el viviera tan hermosas experiencias

Yami: que es lo que se t ofrece, Ra? Yami y Yugi eran ciertamente los mas tranquilos en la sala, pues la impresin de ver pro primera vez al Dios egipcio mas importante de todos no era cualquier cosa, y hasta Kaiba tenia una mueca mas natural y humana, llena de asombro...

...esta ser una de las ultimas noticias que les de, antes de que nazca tu hijo, faran...

Yami: ...de que se trata? Yami tomo un semblante serio al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues era obvio para el que Ra no se comportaba igual que siempre... y eso le preocupaba...

...tu hijo ha cumplido seis meses... es casi tiempo de que nazca... y ya es tiempo para que sepas algo mas...

Yugi: que es, Ra? pregunto Yugi sonriendo, sin notar lo que Yami o esperar algo malo... le estaba muya agradecido a Ra y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por sentarse en el sof al lado, solo por respeto

...cuando la criatura haya nacido, vendr de nuevo ante ustedes, y me la llevare para que este al lado de los dioses...

Yami: QUE? grito Yami el mas fuerte, al igual que los dems, y de nuevo la mueca desafiante y fra de Seto Silvio a su rostro, mientras que Yami se consuma en la impresin por que? Por que vas a llevarte a nuestro hijo? pregunto asombrado, pero aun sin ser ofensivo, y abrazando a Yugi, quien simplemente se haba quedado boquiabierto, o quizs en shock

todos los faraones y reinas ya descansan en el mundo de la muerte... solo faltas tu... pero tu hijo no gobernara, as que deber vivir a nuestro lado en poniente, como una deidad...

Todos quedaron pasmados, ya nadie sabia que decir, hasta que al fin comenzaron a gritar

Joey: malvado! Por que quieres llevarte al bebe de Yami y Yugi? Esa no es razn suficiente para quitarle un hijo a alguien! 

Tristan: si! Te crees mucho solo por que eres un Dios?

Tea: lo que esta haciendo no es justo! Yugi y Yami han pasado por muchas cosas para lograr tener a ese bebe, no puede solo venir y llevrselo por que no va a cumplir el mismo destino que otros! No tiene ningn derecho!

...no lo olviden... regresare cuando haya nacido el bebe... y vendr conmigo...

Mientras Ra desapareca en la nada, todos siguieron gritando llamndolo a quedarse, pero al final se hubo ido sin que nada pudieran hacer, y todos quedaron impotentes... entonces... de repente, cada uno en la habitacin pudo escuchar como Yugi comenzaba a sollozar, presa de la terrible emocin y tristeza que le invadi en ese preciso momento en que le anunciaban que perdera a su hijo...

Yugi: snif... snif... HAHAHAHAHHAHA... Yugi se dejo caer en sus rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, y Yami se arrodillo a su lado de inmediato, asustado y buscando darle refugio y consuelo, mientras que el resto de sus amigos se quedaban inmviles en sus mismas posiciones, viendo a Yugi lamentar el destino de su hijo...

**Continuara...**


	19. en más de una forma, pero también los tu

_Gracias a xanxisk, saritakinomot, dark kotetsu angel, tsukayama, holly motto, guerrera lunar, ahza77, ana alejandra hirameku, serenity chan, windgirl y forfirith por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Xanxisk:**_ le echare un ojo a tu trabajo, y gracias por mandar review, creo que este lo encontraras "más alegre"

_**Saritakinomoto:**_ sip, al fic le quedan unos ocho capítulos más o menos, jeje, espero que los disfrutes todos. Disculpa la tardanza con la respuesta, please.

_**Dark Kotetsu Angel:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA! CABEZA DE PINCHOS! Ejem, sorry. Bueno, pues ya sabes, a los héroes siempre les pasan estas cosas, jajaja, no, todos tenemos problemas, solo que a Yami y Yugi les han llovido como diluvio (smile) thanks por el review.

_**Tsukayama:**_ pues sip, ya he pensado que será el bebe, y hasta como se vera. Dios, esa amenaza es severa... OOu... y dices que hiciste un dibujo de Yami, Yugi y el baby? Jeje, puedo verlo? Sobre Ra, pues no se donde este el recinto de los dioses egipcios Ra es el Dios del sol, asi que si vas al sol la cosa estaría muy caliente...

_**Holly Motto:**_ no, Yami no envió al grupo de pandilleros al reino de las sombras, de haberlo hecho no les habría hablado como lo hizo. El los dejo en shock, por decirlo de alguna manera, y además los libero de las influencias malignas de sus corazones... tu sabes, como a Kaiba al principio de la serie, pero si se volverán a hacer malos o no, eso no lo sabremos...

_**GL:**_ jajajajaja! Chocomilk! Jajajaja, ay, ustedes son lo máximo. No, Yami no toma chocomilk, simplemente en este fic tiene una excelente condición física, y no, no los van a matar, Yami ya los liberó de sus influencias oscuras, pero que será de ellos en adelante, nadie lo sabe, ni yo. Sobre setito, pues pensé que era... obvio... es decir, el estudia en la misma escuela y andaba en su limo cuando se percato del revoltijo en el callejón... No, Yugi no va a quedar ciego, y al fic le quedan unos ocho capítulos, jeje. A ver, ahora si me dejaste lluvia de preguntas, sobre Joey pues solo lee y sabrás que seguirá haciendo, y Amano ya quedo casi fuera del mapa... y pues los doctores seguirán saliendo, jeje. Yo también he visto ese programa, especialmente cuando voy al dentista. En la salita de espera siempre tienen puesto ese programa, o al menos le canal de las estrellas, jajaja. Y no, no me aburrieron, nada más llegue a pensar que su review no tenia fin, jajaja, y oigan, gracias por los regalos para el baby pero este fic no tendrá capitulo de despedida, así que si salen sera más bien dentro del fic, pero no quiere decir que este abierto el correo para ellos O.O... sorry... ahora, respondiendo al review para el capitulo 18, jeje, Rex es un lobo y lo protege green peace, que suerte, así fuera la policía. Y no creo que Ra se conmueva con suplicas pero tu comentario me hizo imaginar una escena muy graciosa de Ra y los demás dioses cambiándole los pañales al bebe de Yami y Yugi en el lugar de los dioses, jajaja! Pero... los Dioses romanos, si no me equivoco, son los que viven en el olimpo, no los egipcios... los Egipcios no tienen un lugar de reunión, sino que por ejemplo, el cielo, es una diosa, la tierra, es un Dios, el sol, es otro, ahora, otros dioses tienen funciones especificas como Anubis, que guía a los muertos, pero a fin de cuentas la cosa es que, que yo sepa, no tienen un sitio de congregación especial (smile) cuídense los dos.

_**Ahza77:**_ muchas gracias por todo, me agrada que te guste el fic, y sobre el manga, no hay problema, puedes dibujar el fic si lo deseas, seria genial, y puedes empezar cuando lo desees. (smile)

_**Ana alejandra hirameku:**_ jeje, pues muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, supongo que ya no sirve decirte "sabrás la respuesta leyendo este capi" por que estas leyendo tu respuesta en un capitulo que no corresponde a ella, jaja, lo siento. Muchas gracias por tu review y pues, me da gusto saber que ese hermanito tuyo vive y esta contigo. Cuídalo mucho. Será una prueba? O no lo será? Jejeje, necesitaras leer el resto del fic para saberlo, y sobre la forma de Ra, en mi fic es un dragón como en la serie, pero la verdad en la mitología egipcia pues no me acuerdo, quizás si era un águila...

_**Serenity chan:**_ muchas gracias. Ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado al igual que los otros dos, y espero que sea tan emotivo como los demás, aunque pienso que aun debo trabajar mi forma de transmitir sentimientos a los demás a través de las palabras, pero me da gusto que de ya logre buenos resultados.

_**Windgirl:**_ Yami no puede ir a darle una paliza a Ra, no tiene derecho a ver a sus dioses hasta que muera... jeje, pero, bueno, tú no eres exactamente una lectora fácil de complacer. Eres exigente, eso me gusta, así que seguiré trabajando en subir mi nivel para mejorar la calidad de mi trabajo. Y sobre por que Ra hace esto, pues ya lo leíste, el es arcaico, pero se sabrá todavía más a eso del final del fic.

_**Forfirith:**_ saludos y besos para ti también y muchas gracias por el review. Tienes razón, no es justo lo que Ra esta haciendo, y si lees este cap veras que hay más personas que no están de acuerdo con hacerle caso al señor Dios.

**S**iento haberme tardado, gente, estaba terminando de escribir el fic del abuelo violador y ya que lo hice escribiré el resto de este fic y luego actualizar los demás. Siento las demoras que esto cause pero necesito concentrarme así o no llegare a ninguna parte, por que ya he escrito demasiados fics y no me puedo concentrar en todos a la vez.

_Los saludo y espero que les guste mucho este capitulo_

_Ja Ne!_

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 19- en más de una forma, pero también los tuve a ustedes para darme esperanzas.

...snif, snif... snif... hahaha... haha...

Alrededor de toda la casa se escuchaban los mismos tristes y lastimeros lamentos, acompañados de un apagado llanto que a veces crecía en intensidad... había perdurado durante horas, proveniente de la ultima habitación del calido hogar de los Moto, y Yami ya de por si preocupado comenzaba a estresarse, presa de ello por el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Yugi sin ver resultados favorables en su conducta...

Yami: ...Yugi... has llorado así desde hace días... no has comido bien ni dormido suficiente, te hará mucho daño descuidarte así, y al bebe... —decía Yami a Yugi recostándose ligeramente contra su espalda, en la cama...

Yugi: snif... que importa si me cuido o no? Ra va a llevarse a mi bebe de cualquier forma... snif... snif...

Yami: por favor, Yugi, no digas esas cosas, ni siquiera las pienses!

Yugi: es la verdad! Ra va a robarme a mi hijo! Snif, snif... —Yugi se sentó en la cama bruscamente pese al dolor y la debilidad, y Yami alerto al instante todos sus sentidos por si debía obligar a Yugi a controlarse, por su propio bien y el de su hijo— como puedes venir a pedirme que tenga esperanzas y viva feliz sabiendo que estoy haciendo un bebe para otro? Snif... no es una cosa, Yami, es un bebe, NUESTRO BEBE!

Yami: Yugi, yo lo se y me duele tanto como a ti, pero quedarte a llorar y mal pasarte aquí no resolverá nada y si le hará mucho daño al niño —Yami hablaba con toda la delicadeza que podía en esa situación, pero Yugi no se calmaba con nada

Yugi: entonces quieres que solo me resigne y espere pacientemente a tener a mi bebe para que tu Dios de mier&%& se lo lleve?

Yami: Yugi! —Exclamo Yami, asombrado del vocabulario de su koibito

Yugi: snif... snif... por que tenemos que dejar que se lleve a nuestro hijo? Sufrimos mucho juntos para llegar con el hasta aquí! No es justo que ahora Ra solo venga a decir que reclamara al niño cuando ya haya nacido, a el no le ha costado nada! Maldición, le ofrecí mi fe como tu la tuya y así nos agradece?

Yami: Yugi, cálmate. Estos berrinches te hacen daño y lo sabes.

Yugi: DEJA DE DECIRME QUE ME CALME! NO PUEDO! ME VAN A ROBAR A MI HIJO, MALDICION! A NUESTRO HIJO! O SERAS TAN SINICO COMO RA DE MENTIRME CON TAL DESFACHATES Y DECIRME QUE NO ES TUYO EL NIÑO QUE LLEVO EN MI ENTRAÑAS?

Yami: ... —Yami se sonrojo al escuchar aquel comentario... el embarazo le había sacado a Yugi toda una nueva gama de palabras y con ellas múltiples combinaciones... pero el tema era de seriedad y no podía negar la enorme razón que tenia su Aibou— Yugi, tu sabes que yo no seria capas de negar a mi hijo... pero te pido encarecidamente que te calmes, o te dañaras mucho a ti mismo y a nuestro bebe... por favor... tranquilízate... si? —tomando de la barbilla a Yugi con su mano, Yami suplico a los ojos de su Koi una sensata respuesta...

Yugi: snif... snif... no puedo... no puedo, me entiendes? es de mi bebe del que estamos hablando, es el futuro de mi hijo el que esta en juego... no puedes pedirme así nada mas que me tranquilice... por que es imposible... acaso no sientes cuanto estoy sufriendo...?

Yami: ...Yugi...

Yugi: snif... haggg... haaa... —de repente Yugi gimió en dolor, y con la ayuda de Yami volvió a recostarse...

Yami: ...te dije que te harían daño esos corajes tan melodramáticos que has estado haciendo... ves que te decía la verdad, mi koibito? —pregunto Yami, acariciando comprensivamente el cabello perfumado y sedoso de Yugi... pero este seguía llorando...

Yugi: snif... Yami... por que Ra quiere quitarnos a nuestro bebe? El mismo fue quien nos ayudo a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo... por que ahora quiere llevárselo? Por que? No lo entiendo... no tiene sentido...

Yami: quizás... solo sea una prueba... —ambos callaron un momento— tu sabes que el nos ha puesto algunas antes... esto también podría serla... —Yami sonreía y hacia pausas al hablar, sin saber si aquellas palabras realmente tendrían alguna esperanza... una posibilidad de conservar a su niño...

Yugi: y si no la es...? como lo sabremos? Como podremos vivir tres meses más temiendo perder a nuestro hijo...? snif... Yami... hahahaha...

Yami: ... —Yami tomo a Yugi en su brazos y lo resguardo contra su pecho calido consoladoramente... — shhh... ya, ya... debemos tener fe... sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo vamos a dejar que Ra se lleve así nada más a nuestro pequeño... —le da un beso— ya, tranquilo... todo va a estar bien... tendrá que estarlo...

Yugi: ...snif, snif...

Tiempo después ese mismo día, Yami estaba dando sus alimentos a Yugi en medio de un ambiente muy tranquilo... los muchachos no habían hablado por darle su espacio a Yugi ante su reacción a la terrible noticia de su Dios... Yugi comía cada bocado que Yami le acercaba a la boca dócilmente, pero serio y sin decir una palabra... aunque para Yami ya era un consuelo que al menos no estuviera llorando...

Yami: estas comiendo muy bien, Yugi... tu y el niño se pondrán más fuertes cada día si sigues así...

Yugi: si...

Yami: mmm... ha! Ya recuerdo, olvide traerte un bollo para que acompañes el guisado... Yami dejo el plato con comida a un lado y se levanto— iré por el, volveré en un momento.

Yugi: ... —Yugi quedo en su cama con su espalda aun recostada contra una pila de almohadas que le ayudaban a estar sentado, y al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de intentar seguir su comida hasta que regresara Yami... no hacia nada más que mirar a su regazo cubierto por las mantas... pero entonces un brillo toco a sus ojos, y volteo hacia su derecha, donde descansaba el cuchillito con que Yami planeaba pelarle una manzana, centrando toda su atención en el filo de la punta de donde provenía aquel pequeño brillo producido por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas blancas de la ventana... Yugi lo tomo... lo miro largamente... y sin más preocupación comenzó a pensar en rozarlo contra sus venas... pensaba en la posibilidad de llevar a cavo aquel terrible acto, y luego en lo impresionado que quedaría Yami cuando recesara y lo encontrara... muerto... y a su bebe... —...que estoy pensando...? —Yugi mantenía su vinculo cerrado en esos momentos, lo que le permitía ocultar aquellas ideas a su Yami, quien de haberlas percibido al instante habría ido en su busca para salvarle de aquella repentina locura... pero parecía tan sencillo hacer aquello... así... ya no tendría que sufrir para ver perdido a su bebe... y podría cuidar de el, en el cielo, dentro del paraíso...

Abajo, Yami ya había conseguido el bollo casero de pan salado que tanto le gustaba a Yugi de una bolsa con varios más en la alacena, y llevándolo en su mano desnuda salió de la cocina rumbo a la escalera sin saber lo que sucedía arriba, pero justo entonces, el timbre sonó.

Yami: quien podrá ser...? —se pregunto a si mismo y fue a abrir, sin idea de a quien encontraría del otro lado de la puerta de madera— si, que se le ofre-

¿?: HOLA, YAMI!

Yami: Mai?

Mai: Que, me voy un tiempo y ya no soy bien recibida?

Yami: ho, lo siento, es que... no te esperaba por aquí

Mai: no importa. Y como has estado?

Yami: pues he estado-

Duck: Mai!

Yami: Duck viene contigo?

Mai: haggg, no, este muchacho necio me ha estado siguiendo desde que me encontró tomando un taxi cerca de donde el pasaba— dijó con algo fastidio, pues ya sabía lo que buscaba el muchacho de los dados...

Duck: Mai, podrías haberme esperado, te he estado tratando de alcanzar desde hace varias calles!

Mai: no pierdas tu tiempo, chico, ya te dije que no me interesa tu oferta —Grito Mai al chico que ya casi había alcanzado la entrada de la casa, pero justo cuando llego se tropezó con uno de los escalones y callo encima de Mai y Mai encima de Yami— haaaaa!

Yugi: haa... —desde el piso más arriba, Yugi pudo escuchar los gritos y el estruendo que hizo "algo" al caer... que seria...? dejando a un lado su momento suicida, Yugi se levanto con algo de esfuerzo de la cama y fue como pudo escaleras abajo, preocupado.

Mai: Duck! Levántate, me estas arrugando la ropa!

Yami: y a mí me están destrozando el hígado... haggg...

Duck: lo siento, no era mi intención, dijo levantándose y luego ofreciendo su mano a Mai para levantarse, momento que Yami aprovecho para hacerlo también, pero cuando Mai se había incorporado resbaló por el propio alto de sus botas, llevándose a Yami de encuentro con ella y ahora quedando los papeles al revés, con Yami, arriba de Mai, y Duck, tratando de ayudar a Yami a levantarse, peor el pobre volvía a caer arriba de Mai.

Mai: haaaaa! Podrían quitarse de una vez?

Yugi: snif, snif... —al escuchar el trío los sollozos de Yugi, todos voltearon y vieron la figura triste y afectada de Yugi agarrado del pasamano

Yami: ha, Yugi, disculpa que me aya tardado, pero es que yo, haaaa! DUCK!

Duck: no es mi culpa, tu eres un torpe!

Yugi: hahahahaha! —sin que Yami pudiera creerlo, Yugi fue corriendo escaleras arriba

Yami: Yugi! Espera, no es lo que tu crees! —a Yami le quedo claro que Yugi había mal entendido todo el asunto, así que se incorporo como pudo a costa de Duck y Mai, y fue tras Yugi hasta su habitación

Mai: ...que le pasó a Yugi?

Duck: no lo sabias? Yami y el son novios

Mai: ...novios...?

Arriba, Yami al fin conseguí alcanzar la habitación y para su suerte Yugi no cerro la puerta, sino que cuando entro lo encontró echado en la cama llorando con gran amargura.

Yugi: VETE!

Yami: Yugi, por favor escúchame

Yugi: que quieres que escuche? Sin vergüenza! Estoy por darte un hijo y me haces esto!

Yami: Yugi, fue un accidente! Duck se tropezó y caímos por accidente junto con el, eso es todo! —grito Yami tratando de hacer a Yugi escuchar razones, pero estaba demasiado alterado por todo lo que les estaba pasando

Yugi: NO! YO VI COMO INTENTABAS ABUSAR DE MAI!

Yami: Yugi, por todos los Dioses, solo escúchate!

Yugi: aja, por Dioses como Ra?

Yami: Yugi... —Yami trato de acercarse más, pero al hacerlo Yugi tomo de nuevo el cuchillito de la fruta y se lo puso contra la muñeca izquierda

Yugi: no te acerques más!

Yami: Yugi! Por favor, esto ya es demasiado, estas exagerando las cosas!

Yugi: actúas como si no te importara tu hijo! Soy yo el único que se preocupa del bebe?

Yami: Yugi, el bebe, va a estar bien... —decía Yami a Yugi, halándole muy despacio... temía que hiciera una locura— va a estar bien... créeme...

Yugi: snif... snif...

Yami: Yugi, por favor, suelta ese cuchillo y déjame acercarme para acompañarte... nuestro hijo-

Yugi: MI HIJO! DESPUES DE LO QUE INTENTASTE CON MAI COMO PUEDES ATREVERTE A RECLAMAR A MI HIJO?

Yami: Yugi, por favor, ya te dije que fue un accidente. Por que estas actuando así?

Mai: que esta pasando aquí? Por que gritan tanto? —pregunto Mai llegando a la habitación junto con Duck, cuando vio la escena sobre la cama— Yugi? Por que estas sosteniendo ese cuchillo así? Que tienes pensado suicidarte? He? —entonces, Mai noto el bulto en el cuerpo de Yugi

Duck: de que tanto estaban hablando? —Duck al fin logro colarse al frente de la escena— Yugi? Eres tu? —Duck estaba completamente asombrado de ver la condición en la que estaba Yugi... tanto física como mental... entonces Mai y el comenzaron a sospechar todo el asunto, pero no podían creerlo... — esos kilos de más no son por un tentempié de media noche, verdad...?

Yami: ...no, no lo es, Duck...

Mai: entonces es...

Yami: ...si... Yugi esta embarazado... esta esperando un hijo nuestro...

Yugi: ES MI HIJO, YAMI! SOLO MIO! NO TIENES DERECHO DE RECLAMARLO, NI TU NI RA!

Yami: ... —Yami bajo la mirada, triste y dolido... esas cosas no eran verdad pero le dolía que Yugi se las dijera... lo que al fin termino agotando la escasa paciencia de Mai para los berrinches infantiles

Mai: Muy bien, creo que esto ya se paso de la raya —dijo acercándose sin ninguna reserva, lo que alerto a Yami y Duck, y en especial a Yugi

Yugi: aléjate! No quiero ver a nadie! —todo lo que Mai hizo fue llegar y arrebatarle el cuchillo a Yugi, cerrando el movimiento con una merecida cachetada

Mai: que clase de berrinche es este, Yugi? No recuerdo haber sido derrotada por un niñito berrinchudo en el reino de los duelistas! Ya escucharse a Yami, o no? o le tienes tan poca confianza a tu pareja que no puedes creer en el en los momentos más importantes? Deja esa actitud de una vez, mocoso estúpido!

Yugi: snif... snif... hhahahaha... —tomando una actitud de debilidad, Yugi comenzó a llorar de nuevo... — por que nadie me entiende...? snif, snif... Ra me va a quitar a mi bebe y parece que a nadie le importa... snif... hahahaha...

Duck: ...están hablando de ese Dios al que Yami siempre le reza?

Yami: mmm... —Yami no respondió, y fue directo hacia Yugi... — Yugi... mírame... —dijo tomándole la barbilla con su mano derecha— Yugi... a todos, a tus amigos y a mi, nos duele lo que Ra nos dijo, y queremos ayudarte... pero no nos dejas...

Yugi: snif, snif... —Yugi miraba a Yami como un niño asustado a su padre

Yami: tus amigos no han llamado por que querían dejarte descansar y reponerte un poco... y yo he tratado de darte esperanzas... pero no me escuchas...

Yugi: pero que esperanzas podemos teneeeeer... hahaha... por que a nadie le importa...? snif...

Yami: ...a todos nos importa... pero llorar así como lo estas haciendo no hará más fáciles las cosas... lo entiendes...?

Yugi: snif... aja...

Yami: entonces deja de llorar y sal de la cama, salgamos al jardín y descansemos juntos... tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas aunque lo que nos esta pasando lo haga difícil...

Yugi: snif... y que pasara cuando Ra venga por el bebe...?

Yami: ...no lo se, Yugi...

Yugi: ...

Yami: pero no voy a dejarlo que te quite a nuestro bebe de los brazos como si yo no estuviera ahí... —justo en el momento que Yami y Yugi se abrazaron, ante unos Duck y Mai bastante fuera de lugar en la escena, o que al menos así se sentían, Tea y Joey llegaron a la habitación sin previo aviso

Tea: oigan, que esta pasando, veníamos a la casa para visitarlos y la puerta estaba abierta. Duck, que haces aquí, también viniste a ver a Yugi?

Duck: pues, vine a ver a Mai

Mai: Hola —saludo Mai al fin viéndose presente a los ojos de su nuevo par de amigos en el acto

Tea: Mai... —exclamó Tea algo sorprendida

Mai: Hola Tea... Joseph...?

Joey: ...Mai

Mai: cuanto tiempo sin vernos... —Joey no supo que responder

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey: así que viniste a América de vacaciones? —minutos más tarde, Joey y Mai estaban sentados cerca del pasillo que daba al jardín, desde donde podían observar a Yami y Yugi descansando sobre el pasto, y disfrutando de la calidez del sol y el aroma de las múltiples flores que habían crecido al lado del naranjo

Mai: si, pero desgraciadamente ese Duck Devlon no deja de seguirme

Joey: su tienda ha tenido ventas bajas últimamente. Desde que Yami trabaja para ayudar a mantener la casa de Yugi y Solomon y su propio sustento y el de su hijo y Yugi ya casi no ha tenido duelos, y ellos emocionaban mucho a los duelistas de todas partes... ahora hay pocas novedades...

Mai: si, no hay nadie como Yami para tener un buen duelo

Joey: pues, tú no lo haces nada mal. No me extraña que Duck te quiera en su tienda para atraer a los duelistas

Mai: pero su proposición no me interesa. Ya tengo un excelente trabajo en América y no quiero cambiarlo. Además aya hay magníficos retadores... aquí si quitamos a Kaiba, Yugi y a ti solo quedan niñitos en pañales que quieren ser como ellos... —Joey no respondió— pero creo que ya sabes que hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar... o no es así, Joseph?

Joey: ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya al rato Tea estaba pasando cerca de donde Joey y Mai para avisar que ya estaba lista la merienda, pero ella no tenia ni idea de lo que la pareja estaba discutiendo.

Mai: así que... ese es el problema...

Joey: ...si... lo siento, Mai...

Tea: ha, hola chicos, quieren avisarle a Yami y Yugi que ya están los emparedados?

Joey: he, si, claro! Ya voy! Yo puedo avisarles, jajaja!

Tea: hee... si, gracias... —Tea notaba perfectamente que Joey estaba actuando muy raro, pero le resulto aun más extraño cuando regreso de avisar a Yami y Yugi, ya que una brisa entro a la casa y le saco unas cuantas fotos de la bolsa superior de sus chaquetilla azul de mezclilla

Joey: haaaaaajajaja! Esas son mías! —Joey se lanzo al piso, cubriendo las fotos con sus brazos...

Tea: ...Joey...?

Joey: hee... hee... —ahora hasta Mai veía raro a Joey— heee, que no puede uno tomarse unas fotos para ver lo hermoso que es cada vez que lo desee? —ni Tea ni Mai contestaron— hum! Si no les parecen mis diversiones entonces ya me voy!

Tea: ...que le pasa?

Mai: ...eso es... —Mai hablo por lo bajo para si, ya que pudo distinguir las escenas de las fotografías...

Tea: bueno, ya regresara cuando tenga más hambre. No quieres comer algo, Mai? Mai?

Mai: jeje, lo siento, Tea, pero debo irme. Dile a Yami y Yugi que nos veremos en otra ocasión, ok?

Tea: he, supongo que lo haré, hasta... —Mai salio cerrando la puerta tras ella, abandonando la casa y dejando a Tea con la palabra en la boca— luego...

Mai: ...mmm... —fuera de la casa, Mai levanto su rostro y miro hacia el cielo, hablando para si misma— supongo que simplemente no era para mi... —el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y Mai tapo su frente mientras seguía mirando a la lejanía, lo que formo una sobra sobre sus ojos, pero aun dejo ver el tono rosado de su piel de la mitad hacia abajo— ay Mai, te pasan cosas muy extrañas... —dijo, continuando al fin con su camino y perdiéndose de vista— creo que regresare a Francia y me divertiré un poco ahí... quizás Jean Pierre tenga un primo con más cerebro que él...

.-.-.-.-.

Tea: están buenos los emparedados, Yugi? —Yugi asintió

Yugi: si, están muy buenos, Tea... muchas gracias...

Tea: ... —sentados a la mesa de la cocina, el cuarteto de amigos estaba pasando un momento incomodo...

Yami: quieres que te acomode la almohada?

Yugi: no, así esta bien, Yami...

Yami: bien...

Joey: ...oye Yugi, todos sabemos que estas triste, pero... hee... bueno, nosotros... —sin saber exactamente que decir, Joey suspiro y siguió comiendo

Tea: no estés triste, Yugi, todos queremos ayudarte. Estamos decididos a responder por Yami y por ti para que Ra no se lleve a su bebe, no es justo que se lo lleve después de todo lo que han pasado por el...

Yugi: ... —Yugi dejo de comer, y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, cerca del plato

Tea: lo siento, dije algo malo? No quería arruinarte la comida...

Yugi: no es eso, Tea... es que han pasado tantas cosas... Yami y yo hemos batallado demasiado por este bebe... más de lo que cualquiera desearía... y cuando al fin las cosas parecen mejorar algo más tiene que llegar, y ya estoy cansado de eso...

Joey: Yugi... —exclamo Joey, asombrado como el resto del grupo

Yugi: justo cuando yo estaba mejorando, después de la visita de mi abuelito y de que mi bebe siguiera creciendo sano, d que Seto se enterara y nos brindara su ayuda, tenia que llegar Ra a arruinarlo todo con esa noticia —Yugi hablaba con algo de enojo

Yami: todos entendemos eso, pero aun así no son razones para excusar que amenazaras tu vida y la de nuestro hijo. Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho de negarle la vida, además de que lo que intentaste fue una gran locura y no una solución.

Tea: Yami tiene razón, Yugi. Aunque no queramos ser duros contigo esta vez tenemos que decirte las cosas directamente.

Joey: si, viejo, no creas que no estamos molestos contigo.

Yugi: ...lo siento... —dijo Yugi con pena

Joey: sentirlo no basta. Lo que ibas a hacer era una gran estupidez, me escuchas, amiguito? Y que no se te ocurra volver a intentarlo por que entonces iré a donde estés aunque sea la cama de un hospital y te nalgueare el trasero hasta que aprendas la lección y jures que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido

Yugi: ...gulp...

Yami: opino lo mismo que Joey, Yugi... me asombra de ti —Yugi volteo de inmediato para enfrentar la mirada juiciosa de Yami... y se sintió completamente avergonzado, por lo que bajo la mirada— no importa cuan difíciles sean las cosas, nunca jamás debes intentar algo así.

Yugi: ...lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo... pero es que toda esta presión me esta poniendo muy nervioso...

Yami: entonces como puedo irme a trabajar dejándote solo aquí? Como puedo irme sintiéndome seguro de que no volverás a intentar una cosa como esa? Me preocupas Yugi, y también mi hijo

Yugi: no se que decirte, Yami... en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en que no quiero que me quiten a mi bebe... puedes imaginar lo que ha sido para mi llevarlo conmigo por casi siente meses? ...es una experiencia incomparable, y si la sintieras como yo, creo que te dolería todavía más el pensar que después de tantas cosas se llevaran a nuestro bebe...

Yami: aun así no es excusa, si Mai no hubiera intervenido quien sabe que habría pasado! O me vas a negar que habías intentado esto desde el momento en que me fui a buscar el bollo? —de nuevo Yugi busco la mirada de Yami... Dioses, había olvidado cerrar su vinculo por todo el estrés... no le extrañaba ya que Yami estuviera tan enojado— Yugi, ya no puedo pedirle días libres a mi jefe. Tengo que ir a trabajar regularmente desde mañana y sin falta al museo y no puedo hacerlo si te quedas aquí solo, así que alguien tendrá que permanecer contigo para cuidarte, y no solo mientras mejoras tu actitud, sino hasta que haya nacido el bebe— Yugi asintió con tristeza— podré tomar quizás una semana libre cuanto nazca el niño para cuidarte... pero por ahora debemos encontrar a alguien y rápido

Joey: Serenity esta libre por la tarde... ella podría venir mientras nosotros estamos en la escuela pero luego debe regresar a casa y hacer sus deberes... mamá no le permitirá más...

Tea: mmm... quizás Seto pueda, ya saben, el falta cada vez que se ofrece algo en la compañía y los maestros no le dicen nada por que sus notas son las mejores de la escuela

Seto: denlo por hecho —todos voltearon en el acto, topándose con que Seto había entrado a la casa sin aviso

Joey: oye, que no sabes que hay que tocar antes de entrar a una casa ajena?

Seto: silencio, vine con el doctor felton y su grupo de asistentes en cuanto me entere de la tontería de Yugi —exclamó mirando a Yugi con tal frialdad que Yugi se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía...

Tea: cuando supiste? Pues quien te dijo?

Seto: me tope a Mai de camino al colegio y ella me contó, ahora, dejen que los médicos hagan su trabajo— haciéndose a un lado, un grupo de cuatro hombres en bata blanca se dirigieron directo a Yugi y lo subieron a una camilla con la que lo llevaron a pesar de su impresión a la habitación del abuelo, y detrás del grupo iba el doctor Felton.

Yami: que le van a hacer: pregunto Yami cuando el equipo del doctor hubo colocado todo

Dr. F: un ultrasonido

Yugi: ahora? Pero si aun no cumplo los siete meses

Dr. F: aun así es conveniente. Si va a dejar de ver a su doctora para que nosotros lo atendamos entonces podemos empezar retomando los ultrasonidos, y usted ya se ha saltado uno.

Yami: Kaiba... tu le pediste a estos doctores que vinieran a revisar a Yugi...? —pregunto Yami en vos baja a Seto, ya que al parecer nadie más notaba lo curioso de aquella visita...

Kaiba: si... yo lo hice

Yami: y se puede saber por que...?

Kaiba: tienes una mejor idea para darle esperanzas a una mamá suicida?

Yami: ...

Yugi: haaaaa! Esa cosa me hace cosquillas!

Dr. F: bien, aquí esta el bebe —en ese instante todos se amontonaron alrededor de la maquina de ultrasonidos, donde la pantalla mostraba al bebe de Yami y Yugi perfectamente aun en ese fondo blanco y negro.

Tea: Yugi, es lindísimo!

Joey: oye viejo, como puedes tener algo tan grande ahí dentro? Esta enorme!

Yugi: ... —Yugi no respondía, estaba tan encantado de ver a su bebe tan crecido que se le fue el habla, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción cuando Yami se acerco a su lado, y le tomo la mano...

Yami: ...es hermoso, no, Yugi? —aunque Yugi no respondió, Yami conocía la respuesta que Yugi quería dar— solo piensa ahora lo que ibas a hacerle a este niño tan lindo... mmm? —Yami toco un lado del vientre de Yugi, imaginando que así tocaba lo mismo que estaba en la pantalla... como si así atravesara la piel de Yugi y pudiera acariciar a su hijo...

Yugi: ...ese... es mi bebe?

Dr. F: así es, y debo decir que se bastante bien... no parece haber problemas... —después de esas palabras todo quedo en silencio... hasta que el doctor hizo una tremenda pregunta— quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

Yami/Yugi: NO!

Dr. F: bien, entonces ya no hay más que ver. Aquí tienen la cinta —el doctor, acostumbrado a esas reacciones en los padres, no se ofendió ni asusto, y le entrego tranquilamente la cinta del ultrasonido a Yami y Yugi

Seto: la próxima vez que quieras suicidarte, recuerda lo que tienes adentro y esas escenas antes de hacerlo —exclamo Seto con severidad, regañando a Yugi

Yugi: gracias Seto...

Seto: por que? —pregunto Kaiba, pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta de Yugi

Yugi: por recordarme que voy a tener un bebe muy hermoso... al que amo...

Joey: Yugi... esto significa que te sientes mejor?

Yugi: aja... no importa si Ra viene el día que nazca mi bebe y quiera llevárselo... mi hijo va a nacer... y se que todos me estarán apoyando para que se quede con nosotros... —todos miraban a Yami y Yugi pensando en el terrible día que inevitablemente debería venir, y abrazados, Yami y Yugi habían encontrado nuevas esperanzas al ver una vez más a su hijo...

**Continuara...**


	20. y hasta pudimos arreglar algunas deudas

_Gracias a __saritakinomot, Radfel, Gochi Glay Lover, Tsukayama, xanxisk – Moto, Serenity chan, dark kotetsu angel, Guerrera Lunar y Forfirith-Greenlead por sus reviews! De todo corazón!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Saritakinomoto: **_El fic de Ai Shiteru me temo que si tardare en actualizarlo, y bueno, tienes muchas preguntas que son del futuro del fic, pero respecto a lo demás, así como tu hubo muchos reviewers enojados con yugilin, y aun quienes detestan a Ra. Tu sigue leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo mientras Dios me de licencia y hasta completar el final de todas mis historias. Saludos y te cuidas muchísimo, please. Besos y abrazos.

_**Radfel:**_ jejejeje, si, más de una persona debió notar lo que Yugi dijo aun con la censura, jejeje, pero bueno, muchas gracias por el review, gozas de muchos privilegios... y pues tu sabes bien que esta onda es algo graciosa cuando las ventanas de mensajes dicen tanto (LOL)

_**Gochi Glay Lover: **_por que odias a Mai? O.o? se puede saber? Y bueno, jejeje, a mi también me gusta que este saliendo Joey, es parte del sazón para este fic y espero que los siguientes caps les gusten mucho, y que rían con las partes que al menos creo que hice graciosas... jejeje... y tu cuídate mas muchote (smile)

_**Tsukayama: **_como que ese cap si te emociono, jejeje, me da gusto, pero para saber que había en las fotos tendrás que esperar algunos capis más (smile) tú disfruta al paso que hay ahora, y así te sabrá mejor el final. A menos que ames los spoilers pero lo malo es que en cualquier caso yo no los doy, jeje. Bueno, hay excepciones, pero no, no los doy. Cuídate mucho, saludos, besos y abrazos de Yug 2.

_**Xanxisk – moto: **_bueno, si, el Yugi se puso muy loco, jeje. Sobre tu fic, no te asustes si no ves review... ando tan apurada terminando todos los míos que dejo pendientes algunos de leer... pero de que lo leeré lo leeré, mientras Dios me de vida y tu no borres el fic o alguien te lo hackee, que deseo de todo corazón que no te suceda. Saludos.

_**Serenity chan: **_Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y por compartir un poquito de lo que te gusto y te pareció el fic. Con el asunto de Baku chan, pues amiga, ya me imaginaba que alguien mencionaría este hecho, pero también como ya había mencionado, esto se debe a una razón planeada... tu lee! Y se feliz! Cuídate mucho y a los que te rodean y amas.

_**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **_ hee... pues si, Yug se puso loco, Mai apareció... bueno, me da gusto encontrar tu nombre en la lista de reviews que recibí, y también saber lo que te gusto y demás. Ojala sigas por aquí en adelante. Sabes, extraño a los reviewers que me mandaban reviews antes... me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos... cuídate mucho. Besos, saludos y abrazos.

_**Guerrera Lunar y Rexy websy, jeje: **_bueno chicos, para empezar, GL, por favor deja de decir y pensar eso del infierno, no es saludable... o bueno, pues es tu decisión, pero es que suena así como que preocupante, y pues si tu así estas a gusto y todo, pues jálale, pero si hay alguna espinilla por ahí molestando, pues mejor no digas eso y trata de seguir aguantando a tu lobito, jejeje, y el a ti y sean felices. Hey, a mi también me encantan las escenas de Mai adrenalizada, jejeje. JAJAJAJA, los ojones de Yugi, ay Diosito, ustedes son mejores que gas hilarante, jajajaja. Oigan, no entendí por que seto se tenia que tirar por una ventana ni por que a Serenity se le va a hacer más fácil... O.o? me explican? Jejeje, y más que confundirme con tanto fic creo que lo peor sería que se me fundieran algunas neuronas antes de tiempo, jejeje, y yo les mando mil y feria e abrazos de... foca recién nacida! Sip! De esas blancas peluditas! Jejeje

_**Forfirith Greenleaf: **_heee... por que te cae mal Mai? Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me dice que le cae mal Mai en este cap, jejeje, pero si es secreto personal pues esta bien, no me digas. Por lo demás, me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte del que pasara realmente con tanto misterio del güerito y tan malvado Ra. (Smile, smile, smile) cuídate un chorrototototototote!

**G**ente, ahora estoy escribiendo todos los capítulos de este fic y ya voy en el 24, espero terminar pronto y comenzar a escribir los capítulos del fic una razón para vivir. A todos muchos besos, saludos, abrazos, en fin, todos mis mejores deseos y que su suerte y todo sea de lo mejor. Échenle muchas ganas a todo lo que hagan y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Yug 2**_

_Ja Ne!_

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 20- y hasta pudimos arreglar algunas deudas del pasado... solo por un milagro...

Tea: vamos, Joey! Ya dime que tanto estas escondiendo!

Joey: haaaaag! Ya te dije que solo estaba tomándome fotos frente al cristal de esa pastelería!

Tea: por favor, realmente esperas que te crea eso? Al menos podrías inventar una mejor excusa si estas decidido a seguir actuando tan raro en vez de decir la verdad —Tea había seguido a Joey hacia varias calles decidida a llegar al fin al fondo de todo aquel extraño asunto del peculiar comportamiento de Joey y sus singulares actividades, pero la verdad era que Joey se mantenía firme en no decir nada aunque fuera obvio ya para su amiga que estaba mintiendo.

Joey: escucha, Tea, no es tu problema así que te agradecería que!

Tristan: amigos!

Joey: haaaaaaaaagggg! —Tristan llego entonces llamando al par con voz exagerada y suplicante, colgándose de los hombros de Joey— oye, que te pasa? Por que llegas así y te me cuelgas, que crees que soy un árbol?

Tristan: haaaaaaaa! Amigos, tienen que ayudarme! Serenity todavía no se da cuenta de que me gusta! He intentado de todo pero no capta mis indirectas!

Tea: haaa... has pensado en decirle directamente?

Tristan: estas loca? No! Que horror! Y si me dice que no? Y si se comienza a reír tan fuerte que le duele el estomago y se cae al pavimento? Y que tal si...!

Joey: oye, Tristan, al menos podrías hacer tú drama sosteniéndote tú mismo!

Tea: haachh, Tristan, si quieres lograr algo tendrás que hablar con Serenity, ahora deja esas escenas ya que este no es el momento

Tristan: no veo que estén haciendo algo importante —dijo el moreno con naturalidad

Tea: pero lo estamos, por que Joeeey NO quiere decir que es lo que le pasa

Tristan: hu?

Joey: vas a seguir con eso y ahora tratas de poner a Tristan en mí contra también? Esto es una conspiración!

Tea: no, no, Joey, esta vez no te servirán esos tucos para escaparte de hablar. Anda, dinos que te pasa

Tristan: oigan, de que tanto están hablando? Me perdí de algo?

Tea: que no lo recuerdas, Tristan? Joey ha estado tomando fotos de forma muy curiosa y sin razón aparente por semanas y ni siquiera quiere mostrárnoslas. Algo le pasa y lo se y creo que ya fue suficiente de sus mentiras.

Joey: oye... no soy un criminal ni un niño de cinco años... creo que tengo suficiente edad y derecho para guardar los secretos que quiera...

Tea: claro, los mismos secretos por los que rechazaste a Mai y por los que debes mentirle a tus amigos. Siempre quisiste que Mai saliera contigo y nunca nos habías engañado antes, que pudo hacer un cambio así en ti, Joey?

Tristan: Mmmm...

Joey: heee... oye, que estas mirando? —pregunto Joey con una gotita en su cabeza al notar como lo observaba s compañero, con la mano al mentón como todo un Sherlock Holmes

Tristan: mmm... jejejeje... no creo que me falle la intuición, te conozco mejor que a mi mismo —declaro Tristan cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo a ojos cerrados

Tea: tienes intuición...?

Tristan: oye! Mi intuición masculina es infalible! Y en este momento me esta diciendo que el pequeño Joey esta enamorado, jejeje

Joey: haaaaaaaa!

Tristan: acerté, verdad? Le esta tomando fotos por que ama a su adorada en secreto y nos miente por que le da pena decirnos! Por eso rechazo a Mai! Debe estar realmente muy bien dotada si rechazaste semejante combo, amigo... —codazo, codazo

Joey: ... —sonrojado, Joey quedo mudo mientras presentía que aquel iba a ser un día muy difícil...

Tea: estas preparado Joey, por que te aseguro que Tristan y yo encontraremos más de una manera de hacerte hablar... —al final de aquellas palabras, Joey sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda ante la mirada intimidante y decidida de la castaña, con aquella sonrisa amenazadora...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de los Moto, Yami y Yugi estaban en la cocina observando la Televisión mientras terminaban de desayunar antes de que Yami partiera a su trabajo. La TV mostraba las noticias más sobresalientes del momento, y para alegría de Yami, todo apuntaba a que las cosas estaban tranquilas en el barrio y en algunos kilómetros a la redonda; momentos después el timbre de la puerta sonó, y mientras Yami iba a contestar, una reportera daba su comentario en las noticias del times de Japón:

"en nuestras noticias más importantes, el acecino Vincent Keredek Kamui del que se supo hace poco sobre su misteriosa denuncia, ha sido trasladado hoy a un reclusorio para enfermos mentales peligrosos donde se le dacha atención especial. Según palabras del director de la prisión, es muy probable que su estancia ahí sea permanente..."

Yugi: Quien es, Yami? Seto? —pregunto Yugi cuando Yami hubo casi llegado a la puerta, pero sin poder constatar el hecho desde su perspectiva en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Yami: mmmm, dame un momento —entonces abrió la puerta— Bakura, que sorpresa... que haces aquí?

Yugi: que? Quien es, Yami?

Yami: es Bakura! —dijo Yami levantando un poco la voz para pasar la noticia a su compañero, pero él aun no salía de su asombro— heee... quieres pasar?

Bakura: si... —ya adentro, Yami condujo al albino hasta la cocina, donde Yugi al fin pudo ver a su compañero hacia tanto tiempo fuera de su panorama diario

Yugi: hola, Bakura! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Como has estado?

Bakura: bien, y tu tampoco te vez mal...

Yugi: Ho, bueno, supongo que ya estas enterado de... —Bakura asintió al momento para ayudar a Yugi y evitarle terminar la frase

Bakura: si, lo estoy...

Yami: y podemos saber a que debemos tu visita? —pregunto Yami, quien aun permaneció parado un momento al lado de Ryou, posteriormente ofreciéndole un asiento y tomando uno el también

Bakura: pues es precisamente por el bebe que he venido a verlos... —Yami y Yugi quedaron un poco sorprendidos, y miraban a Bakura con gran atención y curiosidad— o más bien, es mi Yami quien ha venido...

Yami: ...Yami Bakura esta aquí...?

Bakura: ... —respondiéndole con una simple mirada a los ojos, Ryou los cerro luego y se concentro, posando sus manos a los lados de su pecho, donde apareció la sortija del milenio junto con su nueva personalidad... — Faraón...

Yami: ...eres tu de nuevo... —Yami y el espíritu de la sortija nunca habían tenido muy buen trato, ni en el pasado ni en el presente, por lo que sus miradas se mantenían serias...

Bakura: ...quiero hablarles de algo importante...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tea: Veamos... que tal Megumi Igashibara? No crees que sea linda, Joey?

Joey: no, es una presumida, jamás saldría con ella!

Tristan: ten calma, aun nos quedan setenta paginas más del anuario... y vamos a verlo todo, jejeje

Joey: haaaa... —Joey, sufriendo ante la insistente búsqueda de sus amigos por la verdad, no había tenido más remedio que darse por resignado, pero aun así negaría todo, aun si acertaban en alguna de las oportunidades... no iba a permitir que supieran su secreto.

Tea: la siguiente en la lista es Miho Nosaka

Joey: No...

Tea: Marie Courier

Joey: no

Tristan: Lorena Hino

Joey: la gorda saca mocos de segundo grado? Estas loco? —y así siguieron...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yami y Yugi, todos ya se habían colocado en lugares cómodos en la sala... o al menos los dueños de la casa, ya que Bakura parecía incomodo con la idea de aceptar favores... la platica tenia poco de comenzada y ni Yami ni Yugi sabían aun que era exactamente lo que quería decirles Bakura, pero por su actitud y repentina aparición sentían que debía ser algo importante...

Yugi: Bakura, tenemos algunos minutos hablando... que pasa?

Yami: si no hablas ahora pronto llegara Seto y yo deberé irme a trabajar...

Bakura: hum, como siempre diciendo amenazas, faraón, pero aun así hablare, tampoco me agrada mucho tener que visitarte

Yami: cual es el problema?

Bakura: no hay ninguno, mi visita a ustedes tiene que ver con el hijo que esta esperando tu aibou

Yami: si, lo mencionaste, que con ello?

Bakura: ...mmm, en el pasado hemos tenido muchas diferencias... diferencias que no pueden ser olvidadas, en lo que creo concordaras conmigo... —Yami y Yugi podían sentir el peso de la conversación, y no se atrevían aun a decir alguna palabra, por lo que Bakura se convirtió en el centro de atención de la escena— se necesita más de una vida para dejar de ser un ladrón de tumbas... y mas de un milenio para olvidar el odio a cualquier captor... y más, si ese captor se llama Faraón de Egipto...

Yami: ...creí que ya habíamos saldado cuentas el día que cumplí mi destino y libere por ultima vez el mal de poder hacernos daño... si esto es por un odio personal, entérate de que no estoy interesado en probar nada. Ni ya yo soy faraón, ni tu un ladrón de tumbas... todo eso quedo en el pasado...

Bakura: en cambio, veras que esta más presente de lo que imaginas, o acaso no estas ligado aun al rompecabezas como yo a la sortija?

Yami: tengo mi propio cuerpo, si tu no tienes uno es por que los dioses creen que aun no lo has ganado

Bakura: si, los mismos dioses que han reclamado a tu hijo

Yami: QUE? —Yami y Yugi quedaron pasmados... como se había enterado?

Bakura: olvídalo, tus problemas con tus dioses no son los míos. Mmmm! —exclamó estirando los brazos a sus anchas y recargándose contra el brazo de uno de los sillones libres— algunas de las ventajas en esta época es que puedes ser ateo sin ser considerado enemigo publico o un ser maldito para la eternidad

Yami: ... —aquel comentario le saco una gotita a Yami tras su cabeza... quizás las palabras de Bakura no eran del todo correctas pero entendía bien lo que quería decir...

Bakura: no importa si no tengo un cuerpo propio, ese problema es eventual... quizás en algunos milenio más me lo gane de tu Ra de mierda, pero por ahora, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que descubrí la verdad sobre que el trasero que he debido estar jodiendo es de Seto y no el tuyo, FARAÓN, aun así, te he seguido guardando rencor por mucho tiempo...

Yami: ...mmmm... —la voz de Yami sonaba fastidiada, y Yugi, sentado a su lado, observaba la interacción entre su Yami y Bakura, con perplejidad y algo de miedo... esos dos eran de armas tomar si se los enfadaba...

Bakura: ...pero creo que ha llegado el momento en que puedo decir lo contrario... —a pesar de las palabras de Bakura, su mirada se mantenía tan fría y burlona como siempre... con aquel brillo afilado de sus ojos que cortaba como un cuchillo... — no haré más preámbulos, les diré lo que he venido a decirles...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por las calles cercanas a la escuela Domino iba caminando Duck Devlon en su trayecto a un día más de clases cuando vio que al frente le llevaban la delantera el trío compuesto por Tea, Tristan y Joey, los cuales parecían muy entretenidos con alguna platica que estaba estresando mucho al rubio, pero aun el propio Devlon tenia mucho en que pensar... bien, quizás algo de tiempo con ellos lo haría sentir mejor...

Joey: haaaaaaa! Ya basta, ya les dije que no les voy a decir!

Tea: aja! Estas poniéndote nervioso... —denoto la castaña con algo de picardía— eso es desde hace pocas paginas, lo que quiere decir que o ya pasamos a la dueña de tus afectos, o que nos estamos acercando...

Tristan: uy, que duro, viejo! Yo que tu ya le abría dicho todo. Como yo, AMO A SERENITY WHEELER!

Joey: ...mmmm... —Joey se hizo a un lado lentamente... — procurare vigilarte en la clase de biología... y aléjate de mi hermana!

Tristan: si, como no

Duck: hola, me perdí de algo?

Tea: ha, hola Duck! No, no te perdiste de nada. Como va tu tienda?

Duck: haaa... —suspiro con decepción— no muy bien, las ventas bajan más cada día por que casi no se ven buenos duelos... hasta trate de ofrecer clases sobre el duelo de monstruos y los dados del calabozo pero no sirve... se necesita alguien con el carisma y la experiencia de duelistas como Yami o Yugi para esto, pero ahora los dos se han convertido en papá y mamá... ponerlos en mi tienda solo arruinaría más mi negocio ahora... solo imagínenlo! Duck Devlon contra Yugi Moto embarazado! Quien querría tener un duelo con un transexual embarazado?

Joey: oye, cuida tu lenguaje que estas hablando de nuestro amigo

Duck: no me lo tomen a mal, pero los hombres embarazados no son la mejor propaganda para un negocio en quiebra

Joey: mmm, oye, no has pensado que yo podría ayudarte en tu tienda?

Duck: tu...?

Tristan: por que no, después de todo, Joey es el tercer mejor duelista de Japón si lo pones al lado de Yami y Seto

Tea: no te olvidas de Yugi?

Tristan: por favor! Yugi es como decir Yami! Son lo mismo! En un duelo juntos seguro terminarían en empate! Y si no, puedo asegurarte al menos que tiene la misma habilidad! Además, de cualquier forma los títulos se los ha ganado Yugi con la ayuda de Yami, básicamente solo hay un duelista reconocido y ese es Yugi

Duck: mmm... puede ser... podría contratarte...

Joey: bien! A mi no me caerá nada mal el dinero, además, el repartir periódicos ya me esta arruinando la espalda y mi bello trasero...

Tristan: te miras el trasero? Viejo, tu no eres narcisista, tu estas mal de la cabeza!

Joey: ay si, lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia por que soy mucho más bello que tu...

Duck: pero si haces una sola tontería te despediré!

Joey: tranquilo, todo estará bien. Solo déjalo en mis manos.

Duck: bien... pero no habrá porristas, te levantan el ego y te reducen el cerebro... —mientras Joey apretaba los dientes al paso del humo que salía de su cabeza, Tea y Tristan comenzaron a reírse

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bakura: faraón... —dijo Bakura tomando de nuevo la palabra... — nuestras cuentas ya están saldadas... y no por la aldea que destruyo tu tío... sino por las deudas que nosotros mismos creamos... desde el momento en que Ryou supo lo de tu hijo he estado pensando respecto, y por eso quiero decir...

Yami: si...?

Bakura: grrr, quiero decir que ya no te guardo rencor...

Yami: ...ni yo a ti... —contesto Yami con un rostro algo menos tenso

Bakura: pero, no creas que eso significa que en adelante seremos amigos o algo así, quizás te este perdonando por ser un faraón tan estúpido, pero no quiere decir que olvidare los castigos que me diste —y de nuevo aquella mirada, ahora en una ágil bala lanzada de reojo

Yami: bien, me parece un buen trato si en ello no retomaras tus crímenes pasados

Bakura: hum! Yo podría robar tus calzones en la noche y ni siquiera notarias mi olor

Yami: creí que estábamos saldando deudas, no haciendo nuevas... —dijo con tono de gruñido

Bakura: ...como sea... —levantándose del sofá, Bakura miro de nuevo a Yami y Yugi— creo que tendré muchas cosas que enseñarle a tu hijo, Faraón

Yami: que? O-oye que quieres decir? Bakura! —pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que de nuevo Ryo tomo los papeles— Ryou, dile a Bakura que salga!

Bakura: jejeje, lo siento, Yami, pero no creo que lo vaya a poder convencer de eso

Yami: pues obligarlo! —Yami estaba haciendo ademanes muy graciosos, lo que divertía mucho a Ryou y Yugi

Bakura: tranquilo, mi Yami solo quiso decir que le agrada la noticia del bebe... aunque, muy a su manera, pero así es el.

Yami: mmmmm... —y ese fue el tono de no me convences

Bakura: siento no haber venido antes, pero mi Yami estuvo muy pensativo desde que supimos la noticia... —Yugi ya daba por hecho que con tanto relajo al fin Yami o los demás habrían informado al resto de sus amigos cercanos lo del bebe, por lo que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a Ryou quien le había dicho o como se había enterado, para suerte de ambos quienes de haber estado en el predicamento de esa cuestión habrían tenido que urdir una nueva mentira... — creo que la idea del bebe realmente le dio una razón para olvidar sus rencores, aunque pienso que el siempre supo que simplemente no había aceptado que se equivoco por tanto tiempo... ocuh! —exclamó Ryou al sentir un jalón en su cabello, del lado de la nuca... — creo que ya hable demasiado, en fin, ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero felicitarlos por su hijo de parte mía y de mi Yami

Yugi: muchas gracias

Bakura: heee... creo que Yami quiere decir otra cosa...

Yami/Yugi: ...

Bakura: jejeje, bien, pues creo que esta dispuesto a ayudarlos con Ra si este de verdad pretende llevarse a su hijo

Yami: ...quiere ayudarnos o patear el trasero de Ra...?

Bakura: heee... pues quizás las dos cosas... bueno, ya debo irme

Yami: te acompañare a la salida... —Yugi miro feliz como Yami encamino a Ryou a la puerta de la casa, pero se extraño al ver como se detenía y miraba a la cocina al pasar junto a ella— Seto...?

Seto: ... —Seto no respondió... simplemente Yami y el se miraron...

Yami: que haces aquí... —cuando Seto levanto su brazo y le mostró su muñeca derecha a Yami, este cortó sus palabras en seco, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía— haaaaaa! Ya se me hizo tarde, debo ir a trabajar! —fue así como en cosa de cinco segundos todos en la casa pudieron escuchar como Yami salía, abría el auto, cerraba la portesula, lo encendía y arrancaba a toda velocidad rumbo al museo Domino.

Yugi: jijijij, cuídate, amor... —en los últimos días, el vinculo de Yami y Yugi había ido mejorando de nuevo la punto de que ya podían conversar un poco a través de el... así que si había algo importante que decirle a su Yami tan acelerado en esos momentos, era eso...

Bakura: jejejeje, oye, Kaiba, te ves muy bien con ese delantal rosa

Seto: hum... y tu también te veras magnifico en el pasillo con dos baldes de agua a cada lado... —Bakura se literalmente se petrifico— seguramente el profesor Kanzama estará muy feliz de verte llegar tarde a su clase...

Bakura: Yugi, lo siento, debo ir a la escuela! Haaaaa! Y acabo de recordar que mis libros aun están en casa!

Yugi: haagg... si yo estuviera en su lugar me estaría muriendo de miedo...

Seto: son las ventajas de tus tres meses de incapacidad

Yugi: si, jeje. Oye, que estas cocinando, tengo mucha hambre! Además tengo un terrible antojo de Okonomiyaki con mayonesa y queso crema!

Seto: ... —Seto miro muy seriamente a Yugi, y Yugi a el... y a pesar de todo la escena era realmente graciosa... — filete con salsa... —respondió Seto entregándole el plato que llevaba en sus manos— tiene proteínas y vitaminas... es bueno para ti y para el bebe...

Yugi: mmmm... —exclamo Yugi haciendo un puchero mientras veía el plato— es bueno para mí o es delicioso para mi niñera?

Seto: ...come... iré a preparas jugo de apio y zanahoria...

Yugi: y después Okonomiyaki?

Seto: ... —como decirle que no a aquel rostro de niño lindo...? además, era la suplica de dos niños lindos... — no... —la respuesta era: solo siendo Seto Kaiba.

.-.-.-.-.

Unas pocas horas más tarde en la escuela, el grupo ya estaba en sus lugares cumpliendo con los deberes del día. Tristan batallando igual que siempre, Tea y Duck respondiendo con gran habilidad y Joey tratando de copiarse dos o tres respuestas igual que siempre... solo por que no podía asomarse mucho entre los bancos para lograr ver más... y Bakura también estaba ahí, con una marca de borrador en una mejilla, empapado de agua hasta las enaguas y con un chichón sobresaliendo se su cabeza... al igual que dos lagrimitas muy cómicas adornando su rostro...

Joey: grrr... malditos problemas, no entiendo nada... —pensaba Joey para sus adentros cuando escucho un siseo curioso que lo llamaba desde un lado... — mmm? Mande?

Tea: ...Jessica lee? Stephani shun? —dijo la castaña a escondidas mostrándole el anuario desde su asiento

Joey: haaaaggg... —suspiro frustrado el pobre rubio, mientras Tea seguía tratando de sacarle la información

Tea: vamos a ayudarte, Joey... aunque no quieras... —susurro Tea, pero cual no habrá sido su sorpresa al obtener la menos esperada contestación

SEÑORITA GARDNER! —grito el profesor

Tea: haaaaaaiii!

Maestro: EL EJERCICIO NO ERA OLGAZANEAR! DONDE ESTAN SUS DEBERES?

Tea: A-aquí, profesor!

Maestro: mmmmm... este problema esta mal! Hágalos todos de nuevo!

Tea: pe-pero... todos los debas están bien!

Maestro: TODOS DE NUEVO!

Tea: haaaaa! Si señor!

Joey: haaa... —esta vez Joey suspiró en alivio... no le alegraba la pena ajena... del todo, pero al menos así tendría unos momentos para fingir como siempre que estudiaba, y poder pensar en esa persona especial de la que solo el conocía la identidad...

**Continuara...**


	21. y después vino otro, con el que pude vol

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 21- y después vino otro, con el que pude volver a sentir su calor...

Era una noche lluviosa en casa de los Moto. El agua corría interminablemente como cascadas sobre los cristales de las ventanas y por todo el hogar se percibía el sonido de las gotas estrellándose y de los truenos en el exterior.

Joey, Tea y Tristan habían ido ahí a pasar la noche, como en una fiesta de pijamas, y en esos momentos el grupo completo, que incluía a un futuro papa ancho de orgullo, estaba jugando con el bebe desde su cubierta protectora del exterior, y el pequeño les respondía con pataditas...

Joey: haaaaaaaaagg! Me pateo, me pateo! Lo sintieron! Hice que pateara! Me quiere! Jajaja! El tío Joey lo hizo de nuevo! —todo el grupo rió, felices de compartir aquellos lindos momentos.

Tea: jajaja, quizás esta pateando por que ya no aguanta la risa de oírte decir tantas locuras, Joey, jajajaja

Joey: naaa, seré un excelente tío!

Yugi: jejeje, no lo dudo Joey, estoy seguro de que mi hijo te va a llegar a querer mucho, igual a todos ustedes, creo de ya que mi bebe los ama.

Tristan: si, pero es obvio que ama mas al tío Tristan que al tío Joey, o no es así, güerito?

Joey: güerito tu...

Tea: ya, no se peleen! No querrán empezar tan temprano a enseñarle malos modales al bebe de Yami y Yugi o si?

Yugi: jejeje, amigos, me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Yami: mmm, pero ya se ha hecho tarde y debemos dormir, en especial mamá y bebe

Joey: si, creo que ya hemos cansado bastante al dúo maravilla, no creen, amigos?

Tea: si, jaja

Tristan: bien, yo quiero el espacio a la entrada de la sala!

Joey: jajajaja, todos pasaremos sobre ti en la noche cuando queramos agua!

Tristan: si, pero al menos yo no dormiré al lado de la maceta

Joey: ...ups... — Joey quedo con ojos de puntito y sin boca al entender su mala suerte...

Tristan: bueno, es el lugar adecuado para un cachorro! Así no tendrás que caminar mucho para ir al baño!

Joey: grr... Tristan...

Yugi: Tea, tu puedes dormir en el otro sofá

Tea: si, muchas gracias, Yugi

Yami: yo dormiré con Yugi

Tristan: bien

Joey: buenas noches a todos

Todos: buenas noches

Yugi: buenas noches, Joey

Joey: buenas noches, Yugi —Pataditas, pataditas— jejeje, y buenas noches al bebe, también

...esa misma noche no mucho tiempo más tarde, toda la casa descansaba en paz; los chicos ya se habían dormido, y en la sala reinaba el silencio casi absoluto y un brillo azulado noche en cada rincón... pero mientras los tres amigos de Yami y Yugi dormían cada uno en sus puestos, con sus rostros reflejando sin pena una completa paz, la feliz pareja aun estaba despierta, platicando incansablemente con su bebe... Dios, debían dormir, pero era simplemente muy difícil... querían seguir despierto para disfrutar de su bebe.

Yugi: jijijiji, bebe... bebe? —Yugi llamaba al bebe con mucho cariño, tocándose los lados de su vientre mientras Yami descansaba su perfil derecho sobre aquel calido montecito en el cuerpo de Yugi, sonriendo... — puedes sentir a tu papa, mi amor?

Yami: ...creo que esta cansado... no ha pateado en un rato...

Yugi: jijiji, si, creo que si, pero aun esta algo despierto... y creo que esto le gusta...

Yami: mmm... ya quiero cargarlo... pero mami no me va a dejar hasta dentro de dos meses y medio más... verdad, mamá? Mmmm?

Yugi: jajajaja! Yami, me haces cosquillas! —Yami siguió frotando su rostro contra el ombligo de Yugi, y todo para hacerlo reír... metía su nariz en el posito blanco y ligeramente rosado, y el cuerpo de Yugi le respondía con temblores mientras reía, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros por sus carcajadas—... —al fin las cosquillas terminaron, y Yami y Yugi quedaron en sus mismas posiciones, en silencio...

Yami: ¿Qué piensas...? —pregunto tranquilamente, tratando de sentir al bebe aun

Yugi: ...en Ra... —Yami suspiro al caer en cuenta de lo que Yugi pensaba realmente— y en el bebe...

Yami: ya habíamos acordado no preocuparnos por eso, Yugi... te hace muchísimo daño

Yugi: ...si... lo se, Yami, pero... es nuestro bebe...

Yami: ...

Yugi: realmente crees que podremos quedárnoslo? ...crees... que podremos contra lo que diga Ra...?

Yami: ...preferiría ser mil veces maldito por todos mis dioses que dejarlos llevarse a mi hijo y hacer infeliz a quien más amo...

Yugi: ...pero... tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase... —Yami beso las manos de Yugi con amor, todo por infundirle tranquilidad y confianza

Yami: ...estaremos bien... los tres vamos a salir juntos de esto... aunque esto sea terrible se que mis dioses siguen siendo justos... encontraremos una solución, se los prometo... —Yugi miro a Yami con aquellos grandes ojos llenos de preocupación... Yami... creía en su promesa... pero hasta donde podría llegar Ra por evitarle a su hijo cumplir con su palabra...?

Yugi: ...crees que el bebe sepa lo que esta pasando...?

Yami: ...creo que puede escucharnos... y percibir que estamos preocupados... pero aun es muy pequeño para entender lo que esta sucediendo...

Yugi: mmm...

Yami: no te preocupes por el así... tendrá sueños felices mientras mamá este tranquila...

Yugi: ... —Yugi pensó aquello por un momento... — jejeje, si, creo que tienes razón... ya no debo preocuparme para que nuestro bebe pueda dormir bien...

Yami: ...

Yugi: ...que pasa, algo te preocupa? —ahora era Yami quien denotaba preocupación, y Yugi se lo leía en la actitud como los kanjis en un libro... aun si su vinculo no estaba del todo restaurado por el embarazo

Yami: ...dime, Yugi... —Yugi centro toda su atención y concentración en Yami— aquel día... cuando agarraste el cuchillo y querías suicidarte... de verdad lo habrías hecho..?

Yugi: ... —Yugi no cambio su semblante ni posición por un momento, hasta segundos después cuando al fin bajo un poco la mirada— yo... —Yami escuchaba, preocupado por la respuesta— yo... no lo habría hecho... —silencio— en ese momento estaba muy alterado y desesperado por hallar una forma de conservar al bebe, por que los demás entendieran como me sentía... creía que todo esto les parecía tan fácil... no estaba del todo en mi, Yami... creo que solo lo hice por que pensé que así Ra no se llevaría al niño... como si ese cuchillito hubiera sido un escudo... pero de haber estado más nervioso y si Ra hubiera aparecido... no se... no se que habría pasado... perdóname, Yami... yo...

Yami: ya... esta bien...

Yugi: no, no esta bien! Yo iba a matarnos a mí y a mi hijo, y a arruinarles la vida a todos ustedes! Eso no tiene disculpa!

Yami: ...y no te la he dado... —Yugi quedo estático al oír eso— ni te la daré hasta que dejes de flaquear ante berrinches tan estúpidos...

Yugi: ...snif... —Yugi asintió, y en medio de un par de sollozos seco las escasas lagrimas que habían fluido de sus ojos

Yami: Yugi, tu siempre has sido muy inocente y a veces hasta ingenuo... muy infantil... y a la vez eres inteligente, fuerte y decidido, pero cuando flaqueas así y te aferras a pensar que no vales nada, realmente siento deseos de darte algunas bofetadas... amo tu personalidad, amo que puedas ser tan bondadoso e ingenuo y a la vez tan inteligente y fuerte... y aunque te has hecho cada vez una persona más segura de si misma, se que no has superado del todo esa inseguridad que te hace flaquear... pero Yugi, ahora vas a tener un bebe, y por el bien de todos nosotros, de ti, del bebe, de tus amigos... de mi... debes superarlo...

Yugi: ...pero... yo no lo he hecho por querer nada más... solo ha ido pasando... no se como hacerme más fuerte solo por desearlo... —Yami apretó con un poco más de fuerza las manos de Yugi entre las suyas al final de aquellas palabras

Yami: ...no te preocupes por eso... te ayudare cuanto me sea posible... pero estoy seguro de que no tendrás muchos problemas para ser el Yugi más fuerte y más valiente del mundo —dijo sellando su fe con un nuevo beso en las manos de Yugi, pero este estaba desconcertado

Yugi: ...como lo sabes...?

Yami: ... —Yami miro a Yugi brevemente, con una sonrisa plena de confianza y felicidad— por que vas a tener un hijo... un bebe que hicimos entre los dos... y cuando nazca y lo tengas por primera vez en tus brazos, comprenderás la enorme responsabilidad y privilegio que realmente tienes contigo...

Yugi: ... —Yugi hizo una mueca algo molesta y poco común en él que saco a Yami de su lugar

Yami: que... por que me miras así?

Yugi: ...como sabes eso... acaso has tenido niños antes con otra persona y no me lo habías dicho? —Yami exploto en risa, pero tubo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no hacerlo tan sonoramente e ir a despertar a los muchachos

Yami: Yugi, jajaja, estas celoso? —Yugi no contesto y viro su mirada hacia otro lado

Yugi: estoy esperando que me respondas... faraón poligámico ninfomaníaco...

Yami: jejeje, Yugi, la respuesta es y siempre será... por que eres tan hermoso?

Yugi: que?

Yami: mmmmm, no, no ha habido nadie más! Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Yugi: jajajajajaja! Yami!, no, en el cuello no! no... no... no puedo... jajaja, mi estomago! Jajaja, Yami!

Yami: mmmm... te amo... y tu, Yugi, tendrás el privilegio de que tu primer bebe sea de este pobre Yami enamorado...

Yugi: jijijij... de mi faraón enamorado... eso quiere decir que deberé inclinarme muy seguido en adelante...

Yami: no, este faraón ya se retiro... no necesitas mostrarme tus respetos así... prefiero que me pagues de... "otras formas"

Yugi: jajajajaja!

Yami: ...he? de que te ríes? —Yami tenía una gotita al lado de su cabeza

Yugi: no lo decía por ti!

Yami: entonces?

Yugi: jejeje, lo decía por que... es la primera vez que pienso en que no solo estoy haciendo un bebe... sino a un pequeño príncipe o princesa... —Yami sonrió con la ilusión de un padre joven, y a la vez con la ternura de un niño pequeño que espera un regalo navideño, sentado a los pies del árbol...

Yami: jejeje... ya no cuentan los títulos si el rey esta retirado... —ambos callaron— pero aun así siempre veré a mi pequeño como mi príncipe... o como mi princesita...

Yugi: ...que crees que vaya a ser el bebe...?

Yami: ...no lo se... me lo he imaginado de ambas formas tantas veces... pero sea lo que sea mi amor por el será el mismo...

Yugi: mmmm...

Yami: ...de verdad no te imaginas que es, Yugi...? —Yugi negó en ademán la pregunta

Yugi: no, no puedo... y la verdad eso me da gusto por que así tendremos una sorpresa aun más grande... pero...

Yami: ...que...?

Yugi: ...a menudo tengo sueños donde lo veo... y aunque nunca lo alcanzo a ver bien del todo, se que es muy hermoso... —Yami sonrió al escuchar eso— y creo que tendrá un gran parecido contigo...

Yami: en serio...? yo quería que se pareciera a ti...

Yugi: y se parece a mi, y también a ti... lo que no puedo saber... es cuanto de cada uno en cada parte de el...

Yami: a veces no te entiendo, Yugi... como puedes saber unas cosas así y partes de las mismas no...?

Yugi: ...bueno... lo sabrías si tu hubieras querido llevar al bebe

Yami: ...no creo que me hubiera visto bien de overoles y camisa de panza grande...

Yugi: jajaja... bueno... jaja... a ti te habría dolido menos la espalda, jaja... pero si tienes tanta curiosidad... mmm... es como cuando escuchas hablar a alguien del otro lado de una pared... puedes escucharlo y saber perfectamente ciertos detalles de lo que hacen por los sonidos y lo que se dice... pero hay muchas otras cosas, en especial cuando hay lapsos de silencio, que irremediablemente quedan a tu imaginación...

Yami: ...mmmm... por que las mamas se llevan la mejor parte...? —dijo haciendo un puchero mientras movía su dedo en círculos en del ombligo de Yugi

Yugi: jajajaja, quien esta celoso ahora? —Yami sonrió de nuevo

Yami: mmmm, será mejor que nos durmamos de una vez

Yugi: ...si... —después de un beso y una sonrisa de parte de ambos, Yugi y Yami cerraron sus ojos, y se entregaron al sueño abrazados el uno del otro...

.-.-.-.-.-.

...agua... movimiento... vida... mil sensaciones desbordándose juntas a la vez, pero fluyendo con la suavidad de algo calido y terso... un bebe... un pequeño creciendo el vientre por tanto tiempo desconocido... Yugi podía sentir todo esto aun dormido... como? Ni el mismo lo sabía bien, pero esta vez había algo diferente en el ambiente... un aroma suave y una sensación calida jamás antes olvidada...pero por que entones...? por que ahora...?

Yugi: mmm... que... quien es...? — Yugi miro a su lado, y vio una mano sobre su hombro... sin saber por que, en lugar de buscar la identidad de aquella persona, Yugi miro a su regazo, y vio que ahí estaba Yami, quien aun dormí... peor entonces... quien? — haaaa —suspiro Yugi alertado, y de inmediato levanto su mirada para resolver aquella terrible deuda, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar— haaaa, ma... mamá!

Mamá de Yugi: ...hola... como estas? —pregunto la linda mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta, a la cual su hijo miraba con una tremenda impresión, la cual en segundos se convirtió en regocijó

Yugi: Mamá! Estas aquí! Jajaja! —Yugi abrazo al instante su madre con mucha fuerza, tallando su rostro contra su cuerpo y deseando no soltarla jamás... de nuevo podía tocarla, olerla, sentirla, de nuevo podía disfrutar del resguardo de su calor y del roce suave de sus finas manos de seda... por Dios, aquello tenía que ser un sueño... pero deseaba que no fuera así... — mami, de verdad eres tu? Dime que no estoy soñando... —pidió Yugi esperanzado, temiendo haber enloquecido...

MY: no mi amor, no estas soñando... tu mami ha venido a visitarte...

Yugi: ... —Yugi sonrió enormemente al escuchar aquella declaración... y entonces se sintió aun más feliz al darse cuenta de un pequeñismo detalle más— mamá, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí! mira, mírame! Voy a tener un bebe! Como cuando tú me tuviste a mí! —al encontrarse de nuevo con su mamá, Yugi sintió y su madre también, como su personalidad iba tornando en la de un niño, solo por estar al lado de quien le había dado la vida...

MY: si, ya veo, jejeje... te vez muy bien... —dijo tocándole el vientre que su hijo ya había descubierto jalando a un lado la manta la cual callo graciosamente sobre el cabello de Yami— por eso es que vine a visitarte...

Yugi: viniste a verme como me veo con el bebe? Jajaja, mami, te quiero mucho! No sabes cuanto había deseado poder mostrarte esto y que supieras que tendré un hijo!

MY: mmm, te aseguro que lo se, mi bebe...

Yugi: ...si...? lo sabes...?

MY: aja... —dijo asintiendo

Yugi: y como...?

MY: ya deberías saberlo... —le contesto sonriendo, y entonces Yugi comprendió aquello por instinto, y el mismo dio la respuesta

Yugi: por que las mamas siempre sabemos eso, verdad...?

MY: Así es... —en ese momento el bebe comenzó a patear, y no solo a patear, sino a patear muy, muy fuerte— jejeje

Yugi: haaa, haaa! —suspiraba Yugi, emocionado e impresionado, sosteniéndose de su mismo vientre por la intensidad de los golpecitos

MY: creo que esta emocionado... —dijo sonriendo muy feliz por Yugi, y a la vez por esta cerca de su nieto...; mientras el bebe comenzaba a bajar la fuerza en sus pataditas, la mamá de Yugi miro a un lado, donde Yami dormía— ese es tu esposo...? —pregunto con mucha calma y naturalidad, sin que en nada se viera afectada su calida sonrisa

Yugi: hee... pues, no estamos casados... es que no es fácil encontrar donde casen parejas de hombres... pero el es el papá de mi bebe

MY: ...los he visto a ti y a el algunas veces... —Yugi se sonrojo— jejeje, no es lo que estas pensando... —se sonrojo aun más... — se nota que es un buen muchacho... y también que los quiere mucho a tu hijo y a ti...

Yugi: ...mami...

MY: si...?

Yugi: ...te molesto alguna vez enterarte de que tu hijo... bueno... que me gusta un amo...?

MY: nunca, mi amor, todo lo que me interesa es que seas feliz... y que no vuelvas a pensar en terminar con tu vida o la de tu hijo... —Yugi quedo boquiabierto, y se sonrojo al instante con pena, bajando la mirada... — no te pongas triste, solo se muy feliz y no vuelvas a hacer nada como eso... esta bien?

Yugi: te lo prometo, mamá, te juro por mi bebe, por Yami y por mis amigos que jamás lo volveré a intentar...

MY: me da mucho gusto escuchar eso...

Yugi: mamá, deja que despierte a Yami y a los demás, estarán muy felices de verte! En especial Yami!

MY: no, Yugi, déjalo...

Yugi: ...por que...? —pregunto Yugi con inocencia, ya sin sonreír

MY: ya debo irme, Yugi...

Yugi: no, mami, espera, no podrías quedarte un rato más... te he extrañado tanto, no quiero que te vayas ahora...

MY: yo tampoco quisiera... pero no te preocupes... estaré cuidándote, y también a tu niño...

Yugi: mami... —dijo abrazándola, temiendo por el momento en que dejara de sentir su cuerpo calido que tanto había extrañado, y su madre le correspondió de la misma forma, acariciándole su cabello al mismo tiempo... — te veré de nuevo, mamá?

MY: quizás... —al decir eso, la mujer comenzó a levantarse, dejando atrás los brazos de su hijo quien no le dejaba de tocar los brazos y la ropa, deseando poder tenerla cerca de el cuanto tiempo fuera posible

Yugi: mamá! Vendrás a conocer al bebe? Por favor! ven cuando nazca el niño! Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo!

MY: ... —Yugi vio como su madre le mostraba una dulce sonrisa... — cuídate mucho, Yugi... —al momento en que Yugi ya solo pudo tocar las puntas de los dedos de su madre, una bella luz blanca fue tomando el lugar de ella, hasta que de pies a cabeza comenzó a desvanecerse...

Yugi: ...por favor, no te olvides de venir, mamá...

Yami: mmmm... Yugi... que pasa, por que estas despierto? —ante tantas palabras, la luz, el movimiento, Yami no pudo menos que despertarse, y cuando al fin termino de tallar sus ojos vio que el semblante de Yugi era diferente... ensoñado, serio... tranquilo... que había sido de el...? —...Yugi...?

Yugi: ...estuvo aquí... —le contesto al espíritu

Yami: ...quien? ...Ra? —pregunto Yami con algo de temor, pero a la vez sentía que no podía ser aquello, solo por leer de la misma forma que Yugi, su forma de actuar

Yugi: mi mamá...

Yami: ...

Yugi: mi mamá estuvo aquí, me toco el vientre y dijo que tu nos quieres mucho al bebe y a mi... quería que la vieras, pero dijo que debía irse...

Yami: ...no lo habrás soñado, Yugi? —pregunto Yami con algo de miedo de que su pobrecito y querido Yugi al fin hubiera enloquecido por la presión

Yugi: no, Yami, estuvo aquí, te lo juro, me toco y la pude tocar a ella, y el bebe me pateo muy fuerte cuando sintió que estaba cerca de nosotros... te lo juro...

Yami: ...y estas feliz por ello...? —Yugi asintió

Yugi: ...le prometí que no volvería a intentar hacernos daño a mi o al bebe... hace tanto que no la veía... pero lo mejor de todo fue poderla abrazar de nuevo... y sentir su cariño cerca de mi y de mi hijo...

Yami: ...me da gusto por ti... —Yami percibía que Yugi no estaba mintiendo... y que no estaba bajo los efectos de la presión... sin duda aquello era difícil de creer, pero sentía tal felicidad en Yugi que...

Yugi: ...le pedí que viniera de nuevo cuando el bebe nazca... pero no me respondió... solo me sonrió y me dijo que me cuidara mucho... —Yugi puso una mirada triste, y espero con paciencia a que Yami le dijera algo que lo reanimara, por que nunca había encontrado mejor bálsamo para sus dolores que las palabras de su Yami, quien en ese momento le tomo las manos...

Yami: estoy seguro de que hará todo lo posible por venir... y si no lo hiciera, aun así puedes estar seguro de que los quiere mucho a ambos...

Yugi: si...

Yami: ...bien, será mejor que volvamos a dormir, no querrás que tu mamá sepa que te estas desvelando, o si? y menos por su causa

Yugi: si, casi amanece y no hemos dormido gran cosa... jejeje, mañana iras al trabajo como zombi...

Yami: snif... si...

Del otro lado de la habitación, Joey había visto y escuchado la escena de Yami y Yugi desde que sintió la luz de la madre de Yugi contra sus ojos... tampoco había podido verla, y estaba tan impresionado como Yami de las palabras de su amiguito... pero como saber si Yugi realmente había visto a su madre o no...? Sin embargo...

Joey: ...smell, smell... —Joey movió su nariz al percibir un dulce aroma en el ambiente... uno que no había olido hacia mucho tiempo, y al que jamás en su tiempo le puso atención... —...que es ese olor...? —quedando sin respuesta por un momento, Joey se encogió de hombros cediendo ante el acertijo, y de nuevo se echo sobre su cobija y se cubrió con las frazadas, volviendo a dormir, como todos los demás en la sala de la familia Moto...

**Continuara...**


	22. El tiempo se fue acercando

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 22- El tiempo se fue acercando...

Ocho meses... Yugi ya había cumplido ocho meses de embarazo... cada segundo se acercaba más el momento en que debería dar a luz a su bebe, y por supuesto nadie podía olvidar, que cada segundo se acercaba más el momento de confrontar a Ra; tendrían oportunidad?

Yugi no había estado de lo más feliz los últimos días; trataba de mantenerse animado, de comer alegremente, de convivir y jugar con su bebe al lado de sus amigos sin pensar en que ya solo le faltaban cuatro semanas para saber si podría criar o no a su bebe... pero era muy difícil... las visitas de sus amigos y su cercanía le daban fuerzas, pero el temor de perder a su bebe estaba ganando terreno...; como fuera, estaba claro que se debían tomar algunas decisiones, por que el nacimiento del bebe estaba próximo...

Yami: ya falta muy poco tiempo para que Yugi deba dar a luz... —decía Yami al grupo de amigos de Yugi conformado por Tristan, Joey y Tea, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala frente al otro donde permanecía la pareja— ustedes han estado a nuestro lado por mucho tiempo, y es por eso que queremos pedirles ayuda... —Yami volteo a mirar a Yugi, y de nuevo regreso la mirada hacia los chicos— necesitamos pensar en como proteger a Yugi y al bebe...

Tristan: mmmm... quizás si da a luz con mucha gente alrededor, médicos, muchos médicos alrededor... Ra no se atrevería a mostrarse así nada más... o si...?

Yami: ...Ra puede ser capaz de muchas cosas... yo no soy el único que posee magia...

Tea: y no podrías usarla para defender a Yugi...?

Yami: ...mi poder no se compara con el de Ra, el es más fuerte...

Joey: mmmm... tal vez lo más apropiado seria llevar a Yugi a un hospital, ahí habría muchísima gente y cualquier escándalo se notaria de inmediato, además si algo malo pasara ambos Yugi y el bebe tendrían la mejor atención en el momento...

Yugi: ...mmm... pero... tendría que ser en el hospital de Kaibacorp... si fuese en otro se haría un escándalo antes de que naciera el bebe y eso podría complicar las cosas...

Tea: Yugi tiene razón, aunque no vayan a ocultar al bebe para siempre, lo más prudente ahora es mantener esto en secreto hasta que Yugi se haya recuperado del parto...

Yami: ...pues... Kaiba ya acepto ayudarnos con el servicio medico... pero solo los doctores que han venido hasta ahora están enterados de la condición de Yugi... llevar a Yugi al hospital de Kaibacorp estaría bien, pero las mismas reglas del lugar o la cantidad de gente y habitaciones podrían empeorar las cosas en el momento que Ra aparezca...

Joey: tu que piensas de todo esto, Yugi? Donde quieres tener a tu bebe?

Yugi: mmm... pues, en realidad no me importa mucho donde nazca... solo quiero que nazca sano, y que ustedes estén allí cuando eso pase...

Yami: solo nos falta saber lo que opina Kaiba en esto... pero lo más posible es que opte por el hospital de su compañía, después de todo allí tiene la más alta tecnología y mucha seguridad y privacidad...

Yugi: pero eso requeriría gastos extras... Seto tendría que pagar el quipo de seguridad... no le estaremos dando muchas molestias...?

Tea: Yugi, el ya acepto ayudarte con tu bebe, no lo habría hecho si no estuviera dispuesto a poner todo de su parte, además, el es Seto Kaiba, si algo le sobra es dinero, y después cerebro, claro

Yugi: bien... preferiría decidir eso cuando este aquí...

Joey: dijo que vendría como en dos horas más, no? naaa, si vamos a esperar todo eso al menos necesitamos las provisiones adecuadas —al decir eso, Joey se levanto de su asiento y miro a sus amigos— voy a la tienda a comprar unas hamburguesas de pescado y pollo, quieren algo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos después, Joey iba camino de la tienda hacia la casa de Yugi saboreándose ya una hamburguesa de pollo con picante y una barra de chocolate, mientras pensaba solo en lo deliciosa que le sabia aquella combinación, lo que le dio algunos momentos para liberarse de los terribles pensamientos que acosaban a todos en ese ultimo mes, pero justo cuando estaba terminando la comida y al fin al abrir los ojos pudo ver que muy cerca de si había una parada de autobús y al fondo de ella un bonito comercio de comida china, pero lo interesante no era ni la parada ni el restoran, sino lo que ambos exhibían...

Joey: mmm... posters... —si... posters... mega posters de su tema preferido... los tomaría? — como se desatornillara esta cosa? Rayos! Necesito el lápiz de los exámenes! Ese esta nuevesito! Daría la vuelta fácilmente a esta cosa me mier...!

¿?: que estas haciendo...?

Joey: waaaaaaa! —al escuchar la voz de alguien que lo había descubierto en medio de su crimen, Joey se asusto y salto de la impresión, tirando todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano...; sin embargo al voltear, Joey pudo ver que no era nadie de peligro— ha, Seto, eres tu, creí que eras un policía o algo así, podrías haberme avisado! No sabes que es de mala educación asustar así a las personas...?

Seto: ...por que estabas tratando de robarte ese póster de mi compañía...? —pregunto el alto empresario de mirada fría y semblante de pura seriedad... uy, Joey necesitaría una excelente excusa...

Joey: yo? Robando? Compañía, póster? No, no, no, cual póster, yo solo estaba tratando de poner bien un tornillo que estaba suelto! Eso es todo! Mira! Mira que bien lo deje! Jajaja! Bien duro!

Seto: ...

Joey: ...jajaja... —como Kaiba seguía sin responder, Joey decidió que era mejor emprender la retirada— bien, Yugi y los demás me están esperando... así que... ya me voy... —agachándose para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído, Joey olvido que las bolsas de su chaquetilla de mezclilla estaban abiertas, y como si de la peor conmoción del mundo se hubiera tratado, vio con un miedo que le hizo sentir un golpe en el pecho como todas las fotografías que había tomado se desparramaban en frente de el, a los pies de Seto Kaiba... la ultima persona a la que habría deseado revelar su secreto... — ... —Joey quedo mirando las fotos inmóvil por varios segundos, hasta que levanto su mirada hacia Seto y encontró como la de él había tornado en una ligera impresión...; apresurándose con nerviosismo que le hacia temblar las manos, Joey recogió todas las fotos que pudo y se las metió torpemente a su chaqueta mientras cargaba a la ves la comida empaquetada y salía corriendo fuera de la vista de Kaiba, completamente sonrojado y con un manto de sombra cubriendo sus ojos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En el lugar donde los amigos de Yugi, la mayoría estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras trataban de reanimar a Yugi, a quien al menos ya lo habían hecho sonreír un poco y sentirse menos preocupado, justo cuando comenzaron a notar la prologada ausencia de su amigo Joey.

Tea: jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso, Tristan. Deberías contárselo a Serenity

Tristan: ya se lo conté, y no lo entendió... —sonrojado, Tristan escucho como el resto de sus amigos ahora reían de ese penoso comentario...

Tea: haaa, oigan, no creen que Joey ya se tardo con la comida? La tienda no esta tan lejos

Tristan: olvídalo, de seguro vio un pastel de chocolate de cuatro pisos y no pudo resistir quedarse ahí a comerlo recién comprado —justo al final de la frase, todos escucharon claramente como sonaba la puerta de la casa, lo que les indicaba que Joey ya había llegado

Yami: eres tú, Joey? —dijo Yami con voz fuerte

Tristan: al fin llegas, comenzábamos a preocuparnos de que te comieras nuestra comida! —todos rieron un poco, incluso Yugi, pero Joey simplemente paso de largo con algo de prisa hasta la cocina, lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos, y en especial de Yugi, quien lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de ellos

Tea: oye, Joey, no vas a darnos lo que te encargamos? Sabemos que tienes un gran apetito pero no crees que te estas pasando? —comento la castaña con algo de regaño en su tono

Joey: ...si... se los llevare en un momento... —todos escuchaban, y curiosamente Yugi fue el único que comprendió que algo realmente serio le había pasado a su amigo, pues los demás ya daban por echo que Joey tenia un secreto del que no quería hablarles, y aquello lo tomaron como parte natural del asunto... pero no Yugi, el conocía a su amigo... — es que... —continuó el rubio— traje algo de helado y ya se esta derritiendo, así que iré a ponerlo en el congelador, ya saben, para que podamos darle postre al bebe, jejeje

Momentos después de la llegada de Joey, este aun no se unía a la conversación, pero Tristan, Tea y Yami la retomaron con facilidad, comentando alegremente aun en pro de Yugi... sin embargo Yugi puso más atención a los sonidos provenientes de la cocina, donde estaba Joey, y no pudo evitar notar que Joey había abierto el grifo, y que se estaba lavando... aunque por el sonido exacto del momento, mas bien, se estaba enjuagando... pero por qué...?

Joey: bien, aquí esta lo que pidieron, amigos —dijo Joey retomando su puesto en escena ya con los paquetes en mano, repartiéndoselos a sus amigos

Tea: ya era hora —comento Tea sonriendo y tomando su parte

Tristan: si, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por morir de hambre!

Yami: gracias, Joey —Joey estaba por entregarle su parte a Yugi cuando lo peor que estaba esperando pasara, pasó...

Seto: hola —Seto al fin había llegado a discutir acerca de Yugi y el bebe... pero nadie en la sala más que él y Joey sabían del incidente durante su encuentro... — como esta Yugi? —dijo retomando su paso después de intercambiar miradas con el rubio al otro extremo de la sala, distancia que a Joey le parecía demasiado corta

Tea: esta muy bien; lo hemos estado cuidando hace algunas horas y se ha reanimado un poco... pero...

Yami: mmm, aun no decidimos que hacer para protegerlos a el y al bebe... y queremos saber tu opinión...

Tristan: a Yugi no le molesta el dar a luz aquí, en un hospital de tu compañía o en otro lugar, pero quiere que estemos a su lado en el parto... creemos que lo más conveniente sería llevarlo al hospital de Kaibacorp, pero solo si las reglas del lugar nos permiten entrar a todos cuando el bebe vaya a nacer...

Tea: además ya debes haber pensado que se necesitara mucha seguridad... y eso significara gastos extras para ti...

Seto: no importa, Yugi puede ir al hospital de Kaibacorp y ustedes pueden estar ahí si yo lo ordeno. De hecho es lo mejor por todo el equipo de avanzada que hay en las instalaciones del hospital, por que aunque pongamos guardias de seguridad, dudo que eso detenga a un Dios egipcio de miles de años... —todos callaron con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros, a excepción de Yami, quien ya sabía que esperar de aquella situación que planteaba Kaiba, y por lo mismo era el más indicado para darle confianza a Yugi... solo que esta vez no se llevaba toda la carga, por que también Yugi le estaba ayudando a él...

Yugi: haaa... —Yugi suspiró, llamando la atención de sus amigos— aun no entiendo por que Ra quiere a mi bebe... todo eso de los faraones paso hace tanto tiempo... por que mi hijo tiene que irse de nuestro lado solo por que no va a nacer con una corona... además mi hijo como Yami esta vivo, el no debería tener que ir con los dioses hasta que...

Yami: ...

Joey: ... —Joey coloco su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Yugi— lo sabemos, Yugi... y vamos a ayudarte, confía en nosotros... ese bebe va a ser un Moto y todos lo vamos a criar y a ver crecer, ok?

Yugi: ...he... aja... —Yugi asintió con pesar— muchas gracias Joey...

Joey: ni lo digas, jejeje...

Seto: entonces esta decidido —interrumpió Seto la escena— Yugi dará a luz en el hospital de la compañía, y se colocaran guardias de seguridad en lugar. Solo los colegas de confianza del doctor Feltón estarán ahí. como Yugi ya decidió que quiere un parto natural y los doctores concuerdan en que no hay problema con ello, será mejor que Yugi comience a practicar de nuevo sus respiraciones —entonces saco un CD de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Yami— tú y Yugi deben ayudarse a hacer este video, y también todos ustedes deben participar para que Yugi se relacione con el ambiente que habrá en el momento del parto, especialmente por las personas que lo rodearan.

Tea: heee... y que es esto, Kaiba?

Seto: es un video para un curso psicoprofilactico... —todos quedaron parpadeando— también deben ir al hospital de la compañía para que los doctores le den a Yugi y a ustedes una idea de cómo será todo y para que vean las opciones respecto a posiciones y anestésicos para un parto natural.

Yugi: no quiero ningún tipo de sedante —declaro Yugi sin dudarlo un segundo

Seto: ...tienes idea del dolor que vas a sentí?

Yugi: la tienes tú?

Seto: ...

Yugi: es mi bebe y cualquier tipo de anestésico o sedante tiene desventajas, pueden ser malos para mi bebe, y el gas me sacaría de mi y no me concentraría igual en empujarlo. No quiero anestesia y eso es todo.

Seto: ...el doctor Feltón ya te ha explicado antes que tus caderas son muy estrechas, eres muy joven y nunca antes habías tenido hijos... eso puede contribuir a que sientas más dolor; aun así estas decidido a no usar ningún tipo de inyección o gas?

Yugi: estoy decidido...

Joey: eres muy valiente Yugi... te admiro... —Yugi se sonrojo un poco al oír aquel halago...

Tea: si, harías cualquier cosa por tú bebe. Definitivamente si alguien merece tener un hijo ese eres tú...

Tristan: si, que aguante, viejo...

Yami: ...esta bien, todos estaremos ahí contigo, y si te duele mucho puedes apretar mi mano...

Yugi: ... —Yugi ya no respondió nada, esta preocupado por lo que de verdad fuera a resultar de todo aquello, pues hasta el momento, todas esas palabras eran solo planes, y sus amigos se miraron unos a otros con el mismo semblante de preocupación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cayó la noche con su manto oscuro y en aquellos momentos los relojes de cada casa ya se acercaban a juntar sus manecillas en dirección al cielo. Todos los amigos de Yugi ya se había ido a sus casas y en la de él solo permaneció Joey mientras Yami salía de improviso a comprar más del suplemento de calcio para Yugi, el cual ya se había terminado.

Joey estaba más callado de lo humanamente normal para su carácter, y eso no hacia menos que preocupar a Yugi, pues si alguien había notado cosas sospechosas esa tarde en su amigo, era él... sin embargo la platica que sostenían a esas horas tan próximas a la media noche no era acerca de Joey, sino acerca del destino de él niño...

Joey: que pasa, Yugi? No has sonreído desde que decidimos que darás a luz en el hospital de Kaibacorp, no te gusto la idea? Si es así aun podemos cancelarlo todo y podrías tener a tu bebe donde tu quieras...

Yugi: ...no es eso Joey, es simplemente que me preocupa mi bebe... no puedo evitarlo...

Joey: claro que no puedes, es tu bebe, cualquier madre en tu lugar se sentiría igual... no cualquiera sobrelleva como tu estas cosas... a pesar de que de repente hicieras algunas locuras, jejeje... como... comer calamares con mayonesa y lentejas, ugh, eso si que fue extraño... —Yugi sonrió, pero el sabía a lo que Joey quiso referirse primero, solo que cambio el curso de su comentario para no lastimarlo... — vas a estar bien, Yugi... te lo prometo, confía en mi y en todos los demás, estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte y si Ra quiere llevarse a tu bebe primero tendrá que vérselas con nosotros! —al momento ambos chicos sintieron como el bebe pateaba, como si aquello hubiera sido un asentimiento— ya vez, hasta el pequeñín esta de acuerdo! Jejeje

Yugi: jejeje, si... —el silencio duro por algunos segundos antes de que Yugi volviera a decir algo— oye, Joey, no estas cansado ya de que... bueno... de que te use de almohada? —Joey estaba recostado contra la esquina del sillón largo, y Yugi estaba descansando contra su cuerpo, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba para ayudar al calor de las mantas... una posición que después de dos horas podía volverse incomoda según sabia Yugi en sus experiencia con Yami aquellos meses...

Joey: naaa, no te preocupes, estoy hecho de hierro, tu descansa y relájate

Yugi: ...para estar hecho de hierro estas muy cómodo —Joey exploto en risa, y luego Yugi también se dejo llevar por el momento, riendo a carcajadas como no lo había hecho en algún tiempo...

Joey: jajajaja, parece que tu humor ya esta mejorando, Yugi

Yugi: hum —exclamo riendo ligeramente— me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti...

Joey: ...que quieres decir? —aquel comentario tomó a Joey por sorpresa, lo que le hizo pensar con miedo si quizás Yugi, había notado que...

Yugi: no tienes que seguir fingiendo, Joey, se que algo te paso cuando fuiste por la comida de la tarde... —Joey no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar con atención y sorpresa— somos amigos hace mucho tiempo, Joey, se que estabas muy afectado cuando llegaste, se te notaba mucho... se que los demás también lo notaron, solo que no lo notaron como yo...

Joey: ...Yugi...

Yugi: ...que es, Joey? Es por la chica que te gusta?

Joey: ... —Joey levanto su mirada al instante... y entonces asintió

Yugi: te la encontraste en el camino...? te rechazo...?

Joey: pues... no exactamente... es que yo... bueno... alguien... quiero decir... ay, no se que quiero decir...

Yugi: ... —Yugi medito sus palabras con sospechas por un momento... y apenas sabía como las había sacado... — Joey, te gusta Seto...?

Joey: ...

Yugi: ... —ambos ya sabían la respuesta... el silencio decía mucho...

Joey: ...lo encontré de camino aquí cuando estaba tratando de tomar un póster de una parada de autobuses... como era un póster que promocionaba su compañía, me pregunto que hacia y le di una excusa... pero por accidente se me cayeron las fotos que le había estado tomando y... haaa... —suspiró— es demasiado inteligente para no haberlo deducido...

Yugi: ...le preguntaras... si te quiere...?

Joey: vamos, Yugi... el es Seto Kaiba, me ha odiado por años desde el Reino de los Duelistas... además el tipo es tan serio que no me imagino si le gustan las mujeres o los hombres...

Yugi: ...mmmm... —Yugi se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Joey y jaló la frazada un poco más para cubrirlo también a el— no te preocupes por ello y vamos a dormir...

Joey: ...

Yugi: quizás si tienes una oportunidad, y se que sabrás que hacer... todo tiene que mejorar... verdad...?

Joey: ...si, Yugi... todo tiene que mejorar... —ambos amigos se miraron— ...vamos a dormir... parece que Yami aun va a tardarse...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde aun, cuando ya daba la madrugada del siguiente día, Yami despertó al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso, pero lo que lo hizo levantarse de la cama para ir a revisar fue el descubrir que Yugi ya no dormía a su lado... que estaría haciendo a esas horas?

Yami bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, mirando hacia abajo con algo de ansiedad... a medida que se iba acercando más y más al final, Yami se fue dando cuenta de que el sonido provenía del cuarto del bebe... — Yugi... —dijo en voz baja para si mismo... creía que Yugi debía estar... muy deprimido...

Al llegar a la entrada, Yami vio a Yugi sentado en la mecedora abrazado de uno de los peluches del bebe, y meciéndose lentamente, lo que producía el sonido que se escuchaba de la madera crujiendo en medio de la casa silenciosa...

Yami: Yugi... —Yugi tardo un poco en contestar a Yami, y tan solo lo hizo con una mirada... — que pasa? —pregunto Yami caminando hacia Yugi— estas preocupado por el niño otra vez...? —Yugi negó con su cabeza... y entonces Yami se inclino a besarlo en sus mejillas, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse y así poder sentarse ambos en la cuna, bajando el barandal— que pasa, Yugi...? mmm...? —Yami preguntaba todo dulcemente, frotando su rostro suave y calido contra el aterciopelado y perfumado de Yugi... si algo calmaba a Yugi, era el cariño... — pobrecito de mi Yugi... mmmm... por que no puedes dormir...?

Yugi: ...extraño a mamá...

Yami: ... —Yami siguió acariciando la piel de Yugi y sus mechones mientras dejaba que hablara...

Yugi: ...snif... voy a dar a luz y ella no estará aquí para verme tener a mi bebe... snif... ((Yugi...)) snif... quizás ni siquiera este aquí después por que Ra podría llevarse a nuestro hijo...

Yami: ...ella te sonrió, no...?

Yugi: snif... si...

Yami: ...entonces, eso quiere decir que al menos lo intentara...

Yugi: snif, snif... esta era su habitación, Yami... cuando mamá murió el abuelo y yo la dejamos como habitación de huéspedes... snif... snif...

Yami: ...no quieres que el bebe este aquí...? —pegunto Yami con cierta duda en su voz, ya que aquella idea le resultaba algo triste...

Yugi: ...no es eso, estoy muy feliz de que esta vaya a ser la habitación de mi bebe... pero es por mamá por lo que estoy llorando... por que la extraño mucho y cada día que se acerca más mi parto la extraño más... vino a visitarme hace poco... y pude volver a abrazarla... snif... hahaha... la necesito tanto, Yami...

Yami: pero estuvo contigo de nuevo, y aun tienes la esperanza de volver a tenerla contigo... ya no llores, Yugi... no me gusta verte llorar... mmm... necesitas más besos...?

Yugi: snif... snif... —Yami seguía besando y besando las mejillas húmedas de Yugi... y poco a poco noto como estos le fueron resultando en el mejor calmante...

Yami: ya, ya... aunque ella no este aquí de manera que puedas verla, seguramente te vera tener al bebe desde donde este... lo habías pensado...?

Yugi: snif... nooo... —dijo con voz quebrada...

Yami: ahí esta, estas llorando mucho cuando solo tienes un problema y no dos...

Yugi: snif... antes de levantarme y venir aquí, estaba soñando con los días en que mi mami me cuidaba... snif... hasta puedo recordar cuando era bebe y ella me alimentaba... y cuando desperté, mi bebe comenzó a patear y yo... snif... hahaha... la comencé a extrañar mucho de repente...

Yami: ...yo también extraño a mi mamá... pero yo no la he vuelto a ver desde que murió... al menos a ti te vino a visitar... a mi solo me quedan los recuerdos que formamos juntos cuando yo era un niño... y hasta el día en que murió...

Yugi: snif... lo siento... no quería recordártelo...

Yami: ...todos extrañamos a nuestras madres, Yugi... —eran las palabras del abuelo...? — ellas nos tienen y nos cuidan... somos parte de ellas... es algo de lo más natural en el mundo extrañar a nuestras mamás...

Yugi: snif, snif... tu pensaste todo eso...?

Yami: si... y a veces también extraño mucho a mi madre... la extraño tanto como tu y me hace mucha falta... pero se que ella quería que yo fuera feliz, igual que mi padre, y ahora que tu y yo vamos a tener nuestro propio hijo no creo que mis padres pudieran estar más orgullosos de mi, y complacidos contigo...

Yugi: ...snif, snif...

Yami: ven, vamos a regresar a la cama, se hace tarde...

Yugi: snif... aja...

Yami: te cargare...

Yugi: ... —Yami cargo a Yugi todo el camino desde la cuna y hasta la cama, pero en el tramo de las escaleras se miraron casi sin parpadear por un largo tiempo... Yami miraba con amor, y Yugi con expectación... curiosidad, tan pensativo... mmm... que estaría pensando, se preguntaba Yami... — Yami...

Yami: si...?

Yugi: ...no te cansa la espalda cargarme ahora que estoy gordito...?

Yami: no, Yugi... apenas noto la diferencia en tu peso...

Yugi: haaa... —Yugi suspiro

Yami: ...que pasa...?

Yugi: ...eres lindo, guapo, fuerte, adorable, famoso, comprensivo, buen cocinero, mi Yami, mi novio, el papi de mi niño... y me amas... haaaa... eres perfecto...

Yami: ... —Yami sonreía con gran cariño... ay su Yugi, como lo quería— jejeje, Yugi...

Yugi: ... —la mirada de Yugi no vacilaba de su objetivo sobre Yami...

Yami: ...solo espera a que estés recuperado... entonces te mostrare más personalmente cuanto te quiero... —Yugi se sonrojo de oreja a oreja... ay su Yami tan sexy y provocativo... — aquí entre nosotros, Yugi, mi equipo sigue en excelentes condiciones

Yugi: JAJAJAJAJAJA, YAMI!

Yami: ... —que hermosas risas... ese Yugi... si fuera más lindo tendría que ser ilegal, pensaba Yami... — ay Yugi... creo que ya no voy a poder esperar a que tengas a nuestro hijo... así que tanta dulzura no exige menos que una noche juntos...

Yugi: jijijiji... pero no me fuerces mucho... el bebe ha ocupado mucho espacio...

Yami: empujare con mucho cuidado...

Yugi: Yami...

Yami: mmmm...?

Yugi: Yami, jijiji

Yami: ajaaa...?

Yugi: Yami! Jajajajaja!

Yami: TE AMO! TE AMO!

Yugi: jajajajaja!

**Continuara...**


	23. hasta que un día nos tomo por sorpresa

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Gochi Glay Lover, xanxisk Moto, serenity chan, Agumon Girl, Guerrera Lunar, Holly Motto y Dark Kotetsu Angel por sus reviews._

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Sartakinomoto:** mmmm, tu crees que así te pongas cuando sea tu caso? (smile) bueno, pues espero que consigas un muchachon muy enjundioso por que si se te sube la emoción y bastante, jejeje. En fin, respuestas sobre el futuro del fic, en el futuro del fic (smile)

**Gochi Glay Lover:** el póster según yo tenía una imagen en perspectiva de gusano (vista desde abajo) de la corporación Kaiba, peor el chiste es que al frente sale Seto, jeje, por eso Joey se puso loco. Y sobre la pregunta de mamon, haa, ok, si, si te entendí; es como multi usos (smile)

**Xanxisk-moto:** pues muchas gracias por lo que dices y de nada, es un placer servir de ejemplo, jejeje, no es muy difícil (smile)

**Serenity chan: **estoy bien, gracias, algo norteada con los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo del anime peor al fin y al cabo bien. sip, el cachorro ama a al gato, que pasara? Descúbralo en capítulos posteriores (smile) muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos y te cuidas mucho.

**Agumon Girl:** gracias por las felicitaciones, son muy bien recibidas, pero si odias a Ra, prepárate para lo que viene (mega smile)

**GL:** Pues si, los primates, simios y orangutanes pueden dar abrazos, y son animales, de hecho, los seres humanos también somos considerados animales (smile) y de hecho los animales mas débiles al nacer y al crecer. Sobre todo lo demás, ay chicos, como me hacen reír, ustedes son geniales, jejeje, y me encanta que les siga gustando mi trabajo. Los aludo mucho desde el abrazo tipo Yugi moto.

**Holly Motto:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome, y para saber que será de la relación gato x cachorro, pues tendrás que seguir sintonizando este canal, jejeje (smile) abrazos, saludos y besos.

**Dark Kotetsu Ángel:** jejeje, a mi también me encanta Bakura, es genial el tipo, pero en fan fics es aun mejor, es más sarcástico, según he leído y visto... uf...

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 23- hasta que un día nos tomo por sorpresa

Era aquella la mañana de la semana treinta y cuatro del tercer trimestre de gestación para el bebe, y el octavo mes y medio de embarazo para Yugi; todo había ido de maravilla durante aquellas ultimas dos semanas desde el día en que se tomaron las decisiones más importantes respecto a el lugar del parto y medidas que se tomarían, tanto así que incluso el humor de Yugi estaba de lo mejor, aunque sus miedos no se habían disipado del todo pero confiaba en que algo podrían hacer cuando llegara el momento.

El vientre de Yugi no podría haber crecido más a como él lo percibía, quien apenas si tenia ya espacio para sus propios alimentos dentro de su cuerpo, pero para sus amigos y su Yami había engordado lo estrictamente necesario, claro, así lo veían ellos por que no llevaban casi diez kilos extra en sus vientres, como les solía decir Yugi ya muy a menudo si se le hacia el comentario, sin embargo todos estaban muy felices por que pronto conocerían al pequeñín o pequeñina de Yami y Yugi.

Tea: te ves hermoso, Yugi —comento Tea al ver a Yugi salir a despedirlos a ella y a el resto de sus amigos que ya se iban al colegio, y en ellos se incluía Yami, listo y presentable para el trabajo, con todo su porte reluciendo inevitablemente.

Yugi: muchas gracias, jejeje, y también muchas gracias por las fotos que me han tomado... se verán muy lindas ya enmarcadas

Yami: bien, los dejare en el colegio de camino al museo; Yugi, cuídate mucho... —Yami se inclino para dar a su Yugi un beso en sus labios— seguro de que estarás bien?

Yugi: si, Yami, estaré muy bien. Además Seto vendrá a cuidarme como siempre.

Yami: pero el llegara hasta dentro de media hora... puedo confiar en que estarás bien tu solo... —dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yugi, y apretándolos con fuerza— en que tu y el bebe estarán bien solos...?

Yugi: te juro que estaremos bien... confía en mi, Yami —y al terminar aquella petición, Yugi tomo las manos de Yami y beso sus palmas y dedos, y después le dio un beso en su mejilla— te prometo que no haré ninguna locura... —con eso, Yami sonrió complacido a los pocos segundos

Yami: bien, entonces iré tranquilo a trabajar; si se te ofrece algo tienes todos los teléfonos necesarios en la puerta del refrigerador, pero por favor, tenlos cerca de ti, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios y descansa todo lo que puedas.

Joey: ya, papá, llegaremos tarde al colegio

Tristan: si, Yami, Yugi ha demostrado que tiene la cabeza bien puesta estos días, dale una oportunidad y vámonos de una vez, o nosotros no seremos los únicos regañados este día

Yami: ya voy, ya voy —dijo Yami con algo de fastidio, y luego regreso su mirada a Yugi...

Yugi: ... —Yugi parpadeo al ver que Yami no le quitaba la mirada, pero tampoco le decía cosa alguna... — que pasa, Yami?

Yami: ...dime, Yugi...

Yugi: ...

Yami: me veo tan sexy como siempre? —Yugi sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, y entonces se le acerco un poco más para susurrarle la respuesta

Yugi: te ves más sexy que de costumbre cuando eres tan lindo... jeje, el problema es que tu compañero ya no aguanta tu ritmo en escena...

Yami: jajajajaja! Bien, ya no falta tanto para que eso cambie... —el cariño en la sonrisa era un tanto peculiar aquellos días cuando Yami ponía de manifiesto sus necesidades sexuales, y aunque Yugi deseaba poder corresponderle, desgraciadamente ya con el embarazo tan avanzado se sentía cansado con frecuencia y por las noches ya no toleraba las Yami-noches de pasión de su propia marca registrada... — nos vemos más tarde, Yugi, cuida mucho a nuestro bebe y también a Seto

Tristan: si, es peligroso tener a un rico egocéntrico en la cocina, y más si es Seto Kaiba-Einstain auto declarado! —todos rieron a una sola voz, aunque la verdad ya había llegado a tomarle cariño a su nuevo amigo en el grupo, Joey, más de lo que imaginaba la mayoría, con excepción de cierto pequeñín de cabello arcoiris quien le lanzaba miradas al rubio las cuales casi le decían "yo lo se y tu también", cosa que ponía nervioso al pobre chico Wheeler.

Tea: bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que nos ganemos un viaje a la dirección

Yugi: hasta luego, chicos —dijo Yugi saludando a todo el grupo desde la puerta de la casa, y luego vio como le correspondían de la misma forma... a excepción de Yami, quien le sopló un beso y le mandó un guiño a hurtadillas de las "demás miradas..."

Yami: cuídate mucho —grito Yami ya al volante con todos sus pasajeros en sus puestos, y claro, con la natural repetitividad del padre primerizo— nos vemos a la noche, TE AMO!

Yugi: jijijijij... (Yo también te amo...) —dijo Yugi utilizando su vinculo... y luego suspiro... por Dios, podría acaso haber alguien más adorable y perfecto que su Yami? Era curioso y encantador que su Yami se preguntara lo mismo, tan solo cambiando su nombre por el propio de quien más adoraba.

Dentro de la casa, las cosas estaban en perfecto orden y todo era tranquilidad. En el ambiente flotaba un fresco y rico olor a naranja fruto del aseo que amablemente realizaba Seto aquellos días con su detergente preferido— mmm... —exclamo Yugi pensando— me pregunto si me volverá a dar Okonomiyaki...? jijiji... —y diciendo eso al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina por algo para beber, recuerdos de los días anteriores llegaron a la mente de Yugi, y en ellos veía al poderoso Seto Kaiba siendo graciosamente serio y divertidamente lindo... y dándole Okonomiyaki después de una finta de filete con salsa...

Momentos después, Yugi estaba sirviéndose un baso con leche fresca mientras se tocaba el vientre, sintiendo a su niño patear por que ya sabía lo que su mami estaba por beberse— jijiji, ya casi esta listo, en un momento la beberé... te encanta, verdad, mi amor? —Yugi llevaba el baso a la mitad cuando termino de hablarle al bebe, sin saber que detrás de él otra cosa sucedía...; un hombre de de lujosa y larga vestimenta dorada y blanca y de semblante amable y fino apareció a espaldas de Yugi, y extendió su palma hacia el, momento en el cual el muchacho regreso la mirada a su baso, por lo que pudo ver el reflejo de su inesperado visitante en el cristal, pero fue demasiado tarde... — agggg... —Yugi sintió al instante dolor en su vientre y en su espalda, y callo al suelo en dolor mientras el baso colapsaba a un lado suyo, rompiéndose, y derramando la leche a lo largo del piso igual que la del cartón, que quedo escurriendo en la mesa bajo las alacenas...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de ciudad Domino, en medio de un embotellamiento vial, Seto Kaiba estaba "en camino" a la casa de Yugi a varios kilómetros de distancia, y en vista de que hacia mucho tiempo que el trafico estaba detenido decidió que sería mejor avisar a los amigos de Yugi que no podría llegar a tiempo para que alguien más se quedara a acompañarlo.

Seto: Maldición... —exclamó Seto al perder del todo la paciencia para el congestionamiento que se dignaba de estar en todo su apogeo, y al momento saco su celular del interior de su gabardina roja de orillas plateadas y marco el numero del celular de Tea, ya que ella era la única del trío feliz que tenia un celular, y así mataría tres pájaros de una sola llamada; mientras tanto en los pasillos de la preparatoria Domino...

Tea: he...? —su celular comenzó a sonar

Joey: que pasa, Tea? Por que te detienes? —pregunto al notar aquel detalle en su amiga, y a la vez se detuvieron Tristan y el.

Tea: tengo una llamada de Seto... hola? Seto?

_Seto: Tea, diles a tus amigos que no podré llegar a tiempo a cuidar a Yugi, estoy en medio de un embotellamiento y parece que no avanzara en horas_

Tea: que? Pero... estas seguro de que no pue... si, pero... esta bien... — Joey y Tristan se miraron el uno al otro mientras Tea resolvía el asunto con Seto, preguntándose que pasaría...

_Seto: escucha, no creo que pueda llegar ahí hasta que este próxima la tarde, para entonces tú y los demás ya habrían salido del colegio. Ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de Yugi ya que Yami no puede faltar a su trabajo_ —la voz de Seto como siempre era de mando, y a Tea no le quedó más remedio que obedecer...

Tea: bien, entonces lo llama... si, pero... ok, bien, adi... —y colgó— haaa...

Joey: que pasa, ahora, por que suspiras? —preguntó Joey preocupado, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien y que esa llamada no pudo haber sido favorable

Tea: Seto no podrá ir a cuidar a Yugi, esta varado en un embotellamiento en el centro de la ciudad. Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a cuidar a Yugi.

Joey: yo iré

Tea: gracias, Joey

Joey: ni lo menciones, me lo podrás agradecer en la tarde pasándome todos los apuntes de la clase y los resultados de la tarea, jejejeje

Tea: ...debí imaginarlo... —contesto la castaña con una mueca y en tono curioso...

Tristan: bien, en ese caso yo también iré contigo, no es seguro dejar a un embarazado en tus manos

Joey: oye! yo lo cuide la última vez

Tristan: si, pero la ultima vez no tenias que hacerle la comida

Tea: ya váyanse de una vez, Yugi no debe estar solo en casa tanto tiempo y en fechas de tener a su bebe! Andando, par de maniáticos!

Tristan/Joey: ya vamos! —mientras el par de amigos se alejaban por los pasillos ante la mirada regañona de Tea, nadie en el grupo tenia idea de lo que sucedía en la casa Moto, y en breve la chica se dio la vuelta sonriendo y fue directo a su aula de clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de la casa de Yugi a solo metros de ella iban llegando Joey y Tristan, quienes corrían con prisa hacia la casa mientras llevaban a cabo una de sus tan comunes discusiones:

Joey: te dije que no debíamos detenernos a cortar esas flores de la casa de la vieja de los kimonos!

Tristan: no me culpes! Tú eras el que quería tomar una manzana de su huerto!

Joey: cállate, que ya llegamos, quizás Yugi este dormido... —deteniéndose al frente de la puerta y con muchísimo cuidado, Joey fue volteando la manija, y poco a poco el y Tristan se asomaron, pero al ver que de Yugi no se sabía nada a la vista, y sin percibir sonido alguno, los dos chicos al fin recuperaron su actitud normal y entraron a la casa—...parece que no esta aquí abajo... —comento Joey mirando hacia todos lados

Tristan: quizás fue al baño o esta descansando en su habitación, a las embarazadas les da mucho por esas dos cosas

Joey: en serio...? no te creo... —de repente ambos chicos escucharon un sonido, y detuvieron sus palabras— ...oíste eso...?

Tristan: ...si... pero de donde viene...?

Yugi: ...chicos...

Joey/Tristan: YUGI! —al distinguir al fin la voz de Yugi con aquel tono de fatiga y que lo anterior fue un quejido, ambos chicos fueron corriendo hacia la cocina, identificándola de inmediato como la fuente de la voz de Yugi

Joey: Yugi, que paso? —pregunto instintivamente el rubio, tomando contra sus brazos el cuerpo de su amiguito

Tristan: te caíste, resbalaste? Dios, tienes suerte de no haberte cortado con estos vidrios!

Joey: como te sientes, Yugi? Que paso, por que estabas en el piso?

Yugi: mmm... mmm... aggg... fue... fue Ra...

Joey/Tristan: QUE?

Yugi: mmm... el... el estuvo aquí... yo... no lo vi a tiempo y... aggg... algo me hizo... y me sentí muy mal... y caí... haaaaa! —Yugi suspiro, por que empezaba a necesitar respirar con más fuerza a intervalos cada vez más cortos...

Joey: por Dios, que te hizo ese malvado? El bebe esta bien?

Yugi: ...mmm... ya va a nacer... snif... —Joey y Tristan sintieron un golpe en el pecho, con una impresión tal que por poco y se quedaban pálidos, pero no se lo permitieron por que la situación era para poner todo de su parte, y ayudar a su amigo

Joey: Tristan, ve a la sala y háblale a Yami, dile que venga de inmediato y llama también a una ambulancia...

Tristan: en seguida —dijo el moreno saliendo presto a cumplir la orden

Joey: tranquilízate, Yugi... ya estamos aquí contigo y muy pronto Yami también estará aquí...

Yugi: snif... snif... Joey...

Joey: que pasa... —preguntó mientras levantaba a Yugi del suelo en sus brazos

Yugi: no quiero dar a luz...

.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en Domino High School, en medio de la clase de Biología, el telefoto celular de Tea sonó con su tono de "Voice" y ella, extrañada de tener una llamada a esas horas cuando no era lo más común, contesto, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que la llamada era de la casa de Yugi.

Tea: Hola...?

_Tristan: Tea, tienes que llamar a Yami de inmediato_

Tea: Tristan, estoy a mitad de una clase! —denoto la castaña en voz baja, pero con tono molesto

_Tristan: deja de refunfuñar y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer hablándole a Yami!_

Tea: cual es la prisa? Le paso algo a Yugi?

_Tristan: esta en labor ahora mismo_

Tea: Ho, por Dios, le llamare de inmediato! Si, también haré eso! —grito sin prestarle más atención a la clase, y esquivando hábilmente uno de los torpedo-borradores de la profesora

Maestra: señorita Gardener! Que cree que esta haciendo?

Tea: lo siento, debo irme! Y mi nombre es GARDNER!—dijo, y sin más prestarle atención a la dulce maestra, salio corriendo con toda su alma mientras ya iba marcando el numero al celular de Yami, pero mientras tanto en su salón

Compañero de clases: ese es un claro ejemplo de atender el llamado de la naturaleza...

Compañero de clases 2: de las hormonas... —todos comenzaron a reír— haaa... —suspiro el chico— si así fueran todos los exámenes de Biología... —borradorazo! — cof, cof! Cof, cof, cof!

Maestra: cállense y vuelvan a trabajar!

Grupo entero: SI, SEÑOR!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey: así estas cómodo, Yugi? —mientras Joey acomodaba a Yugi en el sillón en lo que el y Tristan resolvían todo para que se le trasladara, el mismo moreno termino su llamado para Tea y se acerco a ver al dúo— que pasó, ya llamaste a Yami?

Tristan: lo intente, pero el teléfono no marca su numero ni el del hospital

Joey: que? Pues llama a otro hospital, que no vez que Yugi esta por tener un niño?

Tristan: ya lo intente, pero no puedo marcar ningún número de ningún hospital, ni el teléfono de Yami ni el de Seto! Solo pude llamarle a Tea y le pedí que ella avisara a Yami...

Joey: demonios, pues entonces sal y llama a una ambulancia desde un teléfono público!

Tristan: ...Joey, no creo que el problema sea el teléfono...

Joey: que quieres decir? —Joey estaba perdiendo la paciencia... su amigo estaba por dar a luz y el tono de Tristan no le agradaba...

Tristan: ...acaso no es obvio?

Joey: ... —en ese momento Joey comprendió lo que quería decir su compañero— Ra...

Tristan: aja...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En frente del museo de la Exhibición egipcia de Domino un taxi se detuvo y rápidamente de el salio Tea, quien nuevamente fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en la búsqueda de Yami.

Tea: Yami! —grito apenas habiendo entrado al museo, pues no sabia donde exactamente laboraba su amigo, por lo que la poca gente alrededor se le quedo viéndola con ojos extrañados— Yami! YAMI!

Yami: he...? —en un pequeño apartado de la exhibición, a la derecha de la primera vuelta del lugar, Yami estaba anotando algo en un traper con papeles cuando escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba, y entonces vio a Tea en su uniforme de la escuela detenerse en la primera intersección para decidir presurosa hacia donde ir— Tea?

Tea: YAMI! Que bueno que te encuentro, de prisa, debemos regresar a tu casa!

Yami: que, por que? No le paso nada malo a Yugi o si?

Tea: esta en labor ahora mismo, se le adelanto el parto!

Yami: que? Por todos los Dioses, por que no me llamaste con tu celular? —pregunto Yami ya corriendo fuera del museo, tirando sin más importancia su traper al suelo

Tea: lo intente, pero no pude marcar tu número ni el del hospital de Kaibacorp!

Yami: debe ser obra de Ra!

¿?: MOTO! DETENGASE AHÍ! LO DESPEDIRE SI VUELVE A FALTAR A SU TRABAJO! —gritó con tono fúrico el jefe de Yami, apuntando con su dedo amenazadoramente hacia su desesperante traductor estrella

Yami: NO PUEDO AHORA, SEÑOR! MI HIJO YA VA A NACER!

Jefe de Yami: ... —con ojos nunca antes vistos más impresionados, el pobre anciano de baja estatura y considerable peso duro varios segundos en estado prácticamente catatónico, y cuando al fin logro salir de su impresión, saco un botecito de su bolsillo temblorosamente y se tomo un calmante, guardándolo de nuevo para proceder a secar su frente con su pañuelo blanco de camino a su oficina— ...hombres teniendo bebes... ahora si ya lo he visto todo... no, calma watson... ese Yami Moto y sus misterios terminaran produciéndote un paro cardiaco...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi: mmm... Joey... por favor... no quiero...

Joey: cálmate, Yami ya debe estar casi llegando aquí para que se reúna contigo —decía Joey acariciándole la frente a Yugi, quien descansaba recostado contra el sillón sobre una cobija rosada...

Yugi: no... Joey... agggggg! —Suspiro— Mí bebe... Ra... no quiero... no quiero que... aggg... snif...

Yami: YUGI!

Joey/Tristan: Yami!

Yami: Yugi, como estas? Están bien tú y el bebe? —Yami no le presto la mínima atención al par de chicos que habían estado cuidando a su compañero, en ese momento todo lo que existía en su mundo eran su pareja y su hijo, y corrió hacia ellos con una prisa tan tremenda que apenas se podía creer, cayendo de rodillas a los pies del sofá

Yugi: snif... Yami, el bebe ya va a nacer... snif... Ra me adelanto el parto... aggg! —Yugi seguía suspirando con fuerza, y después respirando agitadamente

Yami: esta bien, ahora vamos a llevarte al hospital, el bebe nacerá, todos estaremos ahí... —le besó las manos— van a estar bien

Yugi: Yami, no quiero dar a luz!

Yami: pero que dices, Yugi, estas en labor, tienes que tener al bebe!

Yugi: nooo! Aun me faltan dos semanas! Y si Ra me hizo esto es por que se lo va a llevar!

Yami: Yugi, mírame, mírame —dijo con firmeza y mando, tomando el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos— el bebe tiene que nacer... Ra no se va a llevar a tu bebe por que yo no lo voy a dejar... ahora, vamos a llevarte a que te atiendan, vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas y vas a tener a este bebe, entendido?

Yugi: snif... snif... —Yugi, como siempre pasaba cuando Yami se ponía en ese plan, acepto, entendiendo que su compañero tenía razón, y asintiendo en respuesta.

Yami: bien, entonces vámonos —Yami estaba por levantar a Yugi de la cobija cuando noto que sus pantalones estaban húmedos— que pasa, por que estas mojado?

Joey: se le rompió la fuente

Yami: que? Hace cuanto?

Tristan: pues ya se le había roto cuando llegamos

Yami: entonces hay que llevarlo de inmediato!

Yugi: no! Yami, por favor!

Yami: Yugi, tu sabes que esto se tiene que hacer, no lo discutas de nuevo!

Yugi: Yami, no voy a llegar al hospital!

Yami: por que? —pregunto Yami asustado, dándose cuenta del error en sus primeros pensamientos

Yugi: snif, solo lo se, no voy a llegar! todo esta pasando muy rápido!

Tristan: debe ser obra de Ra también! Rayos!

Yami: entonces tendrás que dar a luz aquí. Tristan, Joey, ayúdenme a abrir el sofá

Tristan/Joey: si!

Tea: yo iré por agua! —todos se movilizaban lo más rápido que podían; reunieron agua caliente, mantas, leche fresca para Yugi, almohadas, tijeras, el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pañuelos, en fin, todo lo que se les ocurrió que les podría ayudar en ese momento, y al final entre todos colocaron a Yugi con sumo cuidado en medio del sofá cama, con su espalda descansando contra un par de almohadas que Tea le hacia favor de sostenerle desde su espalda, ya que ella le estaba sirviendo de apoyo, y mientras que Tristan y Joey solo se colocaron a los lados para ofrecerle sus manos a Yugi como ayuda para el dolor, Yami se inclino en el espacio que hacia minutos ocupaba la mesa y le quito sus pantalones a Yugi, abriéndole bien las piernas y cubriéndole el principio de sus caderas con una manta para que única y exclusivamente se pudiera ver su parte femenina, y así el nacimiento del bebe...

Joey: como esta, ya puedes ver al bebe?

Tristan: que tonto eres, todavía falta rato para eso

Tea: no empiecen a pelear ahora —dijo Tea regañando a los dos chicos, cuando Yami prácticamente dicto sentencia

Yami: ...tiene una dilatación de casi diez centímetros... le falta muy poco para completarlos... esta listo para dar a luz... —todos callaron ante la noticia, sintiendo el peso de tan decisivo y esplendido momento... — Yugi...

Yugi: ... —al sentir como Yami le tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, Yugi aun no pudo decir nada... estaba muy nervioso, y no por la idea del dolor, sino por la idea de perder a su hijo...

Yami: se que tienes miedo de que Ra te quite al niño, pero Yugi, eso no va a pasar... te lo prometo... todos lo hicimos y sabes que cumpliremos nuestra promesa... ahora lo que quiero es que hagas exactamente lo que te diga y... y que empujes con todas tus fuerzas... ok...? —las manos de Yami temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía las de Yugi... se había informado casi sin ver la saciedad sobre cada aspecto del embarazo y hacia al menos dos meses que estaba preparado para atender una situación como esa, sin médicos ni aparatos especiales, pero por todos los dioses, era su hijo, el iba a recibir a su hijo! ...pero lo siguiente que sintió, ya no fue miedo, sino la otra mano de Yugi, colocándose sobre las suyas...

Yugi: ... —Yugi asintió, con sus ojos llenos de miedo, nervios y a la vez confianza, y mirando profundamente dentro de los ojos de Yami que no reflejaban nada muy diferente a sus propios sentimientos... — lo haré... yo confío en ti...

Yami: ... —Yami, reconfortado un poco de sus nervios, asintió a Yugi de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, y entonces volvió su semblante en uno firme y seguro, aunque por dentro aun lo asaltaran sus sentimientos— bien... cuando te diga puja, pujas, ok...?

Yugi: aja...

Yami: PUJA!

Yugi: snif... snif... haaa... —en medio de suspiros, sollozos y las primeras muecas de dolor de Yugi, su parto al fin empezó, como todos bien sabían y lo esperaban desde hacía meses...

**Continuara...**


	24. DIOS, eso si que dolió!

_Gracias a xanxik-moto, katruina, serenity chan, Tsukayama, berenice williams, sarita kinomoto, Guerrera Lunar y Agumon Girl por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Xanxisk-moto:** gracias por las porras, jeje, si le habrán de servir al chiquitín (a Yugi, no al otro chiquitín) y bueno, aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala (smile)

**Katruina:** Sip, ya lo tenia listo y ahora lo publico, lee y disfruta, y bueno, ya sabes, Ra hará todo por llevarse al bebe, y nunca dijo que no se metería con la naturaleza...

**Serenity chan:** sip, estoy bien, y muchas gracias pro las felicitaciones y por escribir. Saludos!

**Tsukayama:** heee... que le hizo Disney a Hércules? O.o... Por todo lo demás, mejor vacunas tus ansias, no vaya a ser que estén enferma XD ay mujer, desanciate leyendo este cap :- P

**Berenice Williams:** pues como que actualice un día antes, neh? (smile) y sobre lo de donde estudio, pues si, soy de filosofía y letras pero no estudio escritura si es lo que te imaginabas, estudio ingles :- )

**Saritakinomoto:** Oo ya, calma mujer, no te mueras, si ya te siento como reviewer asidua... en fin, no demore, verdad? Hasta estoy actualizando en viernes! (smile)

**GL:** se les subió mucho la adrenalina a ustedes dos con el ultimo cap XD, y sobre baku sama, pues es que ya ven, los tomaron por sorpresa, jejeje... gracias por ese abrazo de lobo... aunque aquí entre nos... rex no muerde? O_ou... saludos de Yugi moto nuevos para ustedes :-D

**Agumon Girl:** mmmm, muchas gracias, todas esas preguntas ya se va a ir respondiendo en estos capítulos, y pues si, si tengo MSN... pero siéndote sincera no lo uso mucho... en fin, quizás algún día podríamos conversar, mi dirección es 

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 24- DIOS, eso si que dolió!

Yugi: snif, snif... haaa...!

Yami: esta bien, descansa ahora... respira, tranquilo... todo terminara muy pronto y podrás abrazar al bebe... bien, aquí esta otra contracción, puja de nuevo, lo más fuerte que puedas! Puja!

Yugi: mmmmnnnn! Haaaa...! haa... haaa... haa... mmmmnnnnnn! —el parto ya llevaba algunos minutos en curso... Yami pedía a Yugi que pujara regularmente, y le daba algunos intervalos para descansar y reunir al menos algo más de aliento para seguir pujando; se estaba comportando realmente bien, no había gritando hasta el momento y solo suspiraba algo fuerte al final de cada esfuerzo; incluso Joey, Tristan y Tea estaban manteniendo la calma, y Yami ya se había acostumbrado al momento, por lo que lo estaba manejando cada vez con más seguridad, seguridad que le transmitía a Yugi.

Yami: descansa de nuevo... tranquilo... —decía acariciándole en la parte gordita de sus muslos y en su ingle, lo que sabía que a su Yugi le encantaba...

Yugi: snif... Yami...

Yami: ...ya, ya... esto no toma más de dos horas... y con lo rápido que vamos quizás terminemos en otros treinta minutos... ok? —Yami se levanto un poco apoyándose del sofá para darle un beso a Yugi, presionándole los labios con cariño, mientras sus amigos miraban con obvia preocupación, pero aun así manteniéndose serenos— bien, de nuevo, Yugi, con todas tus fuerzas, puja!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de la casa de Yugi Moto, en otro lugar del mundo, dos viejos amigos se encontraban excavando en medio de una obra destinada a resolver un misterio más en el extenso árbol genealógico de la realeza del maravilloso y enigmático Egipto de antaño, sin que ninguno supiera lo que estaba pasando en el hogar de uno de ellos... Solomon Moto estaba a punto de ser abuelo, y de la noticia solo tenia un vago presentimiento.

Arthur Hawkins: haaa... uf... vaya que hace un calor tremendo en estos lugares, jajaja; y pensar que de no ser por ello este paisaje no seria tan hermoso... —comento el anciano Hawkins mirando al horizonte, donde desfilaban unas tras otras las dunas de arena, sin embargo su compañero parecía poco interesado en su observación y distante de lo que sucedía... — estas bien, Solomon...?

Solomon: mmmm...

Arthur: ... —mirando el rostro pensativo de su amigo, Arthur Hawkins se sentó sobre la arena, y sin decir aun alguna cosa, saco su cantimplora y bebió— haaa... refrescante... te gustaría beber un poco de agua fresca y decirme que te pasa?

Solomon: haaa... no es necesario, Arthur... —al fin el anciano Moto también decidió sentarse— estoy pensando en mi muchacho y en su niño...

Arthur: te preocupan? Solomon, sabes que es un jovencito sano y rebosante de energía; seguramente ya se recupero y esta esperando tranquilamente en tu casa los últimos días antes de que nazca su bebe...

Solomon: no, Arthur... no es exactamente eso...

Arthur: ...que sucede...?

Solomon: ...haaa... tengo una extraña sensación... de repente sentí como si pudiera percibir a Yugi... y que algo siente... algo... muy intenso... como... si esto me hiciera desear estar aya con él...

Arthur: bien... traigo mi celular conmigo... podrías llamarlo y preguntarle como ha estado...

Solomon: Arthur, ese teléfono es solo para asuntos de suma importancia, no necesitas restarle recursos a esta excavación por mis preocupaciones

Arthur: Un hombre preocupado le resta recursos a una excavación, así que es tu obligación llamar a tu nieto. Toma, llámalo y vuelve a sonreír, jejeje

Solomon: Muchas gracias... —Solomon, mirando con ojos agradecidos a su amigo de años, tomo el teléfono y marco a su hogar...

Arthur: ... —ambos amigos podían oír como sonaba el teléfono tratando de lograr la llamada, pero después de dos intentos aun nada sucedió— no te contestan, Solomon?

Solomon: ni siquiera parece que este entrando la llamada... que extraño... tu celular es de excelente alcance...

Arthur: quizás con la emoción del bebe se les olvido pagar el teléfono —Solomon exploto en carcajadas al oír aquella posibilidad, de la cual no estaba tan seguro de que fuera falsa— jejeje, eso es, Solomon, recupera ese animo y volvamos a trabajar, seguro tus muchachos están muy bien

Solomon: jaja, tienes razón. Me estoy dejando ponerme viejo! Tengo que ejercitarme para poder cargar a ese bebe! Con el abuelo que tiene seguro será una criatura enorme! A trabajar! —ante los ojos divertidos de Arthur por su enjundioso y renovado comportamiento, Solomon hizo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y a lo poco tomo su pala y volvió a excavar con gran jubilo... como se habría puesto de saber que su presentimiento era acertado, y que en esos momentos su nieto estaba dando a luz sin su presencia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en la sala, donde Yugi paria, el pobre hacia su mejor esfuerzo por darle salida a su niño, fortaleciéndose apenas con la esperanza de poder cargarlo pronto en sus brazos, pero una idea tan baga, todo el esfuerzo apenas le permitía ponerle atención a otra voz que no fuera la de Yami; cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes, y entonces comenzaba a empujar mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Joey y Tristan, quienes estaban impresionados de que su amiguito tuviera tantas energías...

Yami: eso es, sigue pujando, no te detengas

Joey: ya casi sale, Yami? Llevamos un rato y aun no oigo llorar al bebe

Yami: y no lo hará hasta que haya salido, pero aun es muy pronto, todavía no puedo ni ver la cabeza... descansa, Yugi...

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaaaaa... —Yugi soltó un gran suspiro cuando al fin Yami le anuncio un descanso, y con el relajo todo su cuerpo y comenzó a tomar aire... estaba tan exhausto que apenas si le quedaban ganas de mantener abiertos los ojos, comenzaba a sudar bastante y el dolor en sus caderas estaba aumentando...

Joey: te duele mucho, Yugi?

Tristan: no lo molestes, Joey, no ves como esta?

Yugi: haaa... haa... no... no me duele... tanto...

Tea: Dios, Yugi, que fuerte eres... parece imposible que puedas sacar por ahí al bebe...

Yugi: Yamiii... haaa... haaa...

Yami: si? —pregunto tocándole el lado de su barbilla

Yugi: todavía falta mucho...?

Yami: ...tu que crees...? ya sientes abajo al bebe?

Yugi: no... aun no...

Yami: crees que aguantes el dolor...? —Yami sabía al igual que todos que si aguantaba o no el dolor no importaba de cualquier forma, iba a tener al bebe ahí y no le podían dar nada para mitigar los dolores... pero estaba preocupado de ver lo que aquel enorme esfuerzo significaba para su Yugi

Yugi: ...aja... —contesto Yugi asintiendo con pesadez— haa... si aguanto...

Yami: ...que tanto te duele...?

Yugi: no mucho... pero... aun así... no se siente muy bien... haaiii!

Yami: es otra contracción, puja de nuevo, Yugi

Yugi: Mmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn... grrrrrr! Haaaaaaa!

Yami: suspira todo lo que quieras, grita si lo necesitas, si eso te hace sentir bien nadie te detendrá, ok? —Yugi asintió mientras se tragaba la respuesta entre quejidos, por que sentía que perdería la concentración en aquel esfuerzo si tan solo abría sus labios— puja otra vez

Yugi: Mmmmnnnnnnn...!

Yami: Puja! —Yugi hacia gestos que Yami jamás le había visto en la vida... todo su rostro se arrugaba en cada esfuerzo, casi como si se le fueran a saltar las venas por un enojo... de donde obtenía las fuerzas? Ni el mismo Yugi debía saberlo, pero Yami estaba admirado de la fortaleza de su Yugi, ya que el esfuerzo era tan tremendo que había bloqueado automáticamente su vínculo...

Por otro lado, viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva de Yugi, este apenas quería mover un brazo de la posición en la que ya los tenía, más sin embargo, después de aquellos minutos que llevaba de parto, comenzaba a sentirse algo más relajado... era extraño, pero quizás se debía a que se estaba acostumbrando al esfuerzo que debía realizar. Sentía como los músculos de su vagina se expandían y contraían cada vez en menos tiempo, y como iba aumentando la presión que trataba de llevar a su hijo hacia fuera... pero... sus músculos... sentía poco a poco como se estiraban, pero para su gusto ya se habían estirado bastante. Según sentía y por lo que Yami podía "ver", aun faltaba tiempo para que saliera el bebe, y eso significaba que sus músculos seguirían estirándose... no tenia miedo, aun soportaba el dolor, y realmente estaba más agitado que adolorido, pero aun así el estrés que significaba tener un niño era más de lo que imagino. Al final de cada empujón suspiraba y respiraba como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse, y después de ello, al soltar el aire, percibía casi con miedo como el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, y aun con ello no se arrepentía de haber decidido tener así a su hijo, por que sabía que era la mejor opción para ambos, aunque a el le doliera más... — vamos, puja otra vez, con más fuerza

Yugi: Mmmm... mmmm... kjj... kjjjj...

Yami: Yugi, tienes que pujar con más fuerza

Yugi: ya... ya no puedo... estoy... muy... cansado... haaaa... haaa...

Yami: Tristan, dale de beber, por favor...

Tristan: si —de inmediato Tristan tomo el baso con leche que ya incluso tenían servido y se lo acerco a Yugi, y no solo eso, sino que lo ayudo a beber... cuando se le aparto el vaso, un pequeño camino de leche se deslizo hacia abajo de los labios de Yugi, mientras este respiraba tratando de recuperar algo de energía...

Yami: te sientes mejor? —Yugi asintió, apenas abriendo sus ojos— bien, entonces puja de nuevo, puja, vamos, con fuerza, ya no falta tanto... eso es...

Yugi: Mmmmmmmm! Haaaaaaa! —suspiro— aggg...

Yami: eso es... ahora descansa... con calma, respira... lo estas haciendo muy bien, Yugi, ya pronto estarás cargando al bebe —le decía a Yugi, sonriéndole emocionado a pesar de la preocupación

Joey: oye, viejo... ya se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero... caray, de verdad te admiro!

Tea: si...

Tristan: hasta dejas a Tea sin palabras, eso si es proeza, Yugi —Yugi sonrió un poco, divertido por el comentario de Tristan el cual Tea no le tomo a mal por la situación, pero no le alcanzaban las fuerzas para reír...; todo estaba yendo muy bien, el parto era bastante normal dejando de lado que había sucedido todo muya prisa... pero si eso era a prisa, Yugi si le agradecía ese detalle a Ra, por que no se imaginaba soportar todo eso por horas hasta que su vagina se hubiera dilatado lo suficiente y luego pujar durante el triple de tiempo que llevaba...

Joey: quieres más leche, Yugi?

Yugi: ...no... no... gracias...

Yami: mmm...? —de repente Yami noto algo, y miro de nuevo las caderas de Yugi

Joey: que pasa, Yami? Otra contracción?

Yami: pues...

Yugi: haaaagggggg! —en ese punto Yugi ya no suspiro, sino que grito literalmente, con toda su alma, y Tan tremendamente que se sentó y no se dejo recostar de nuevo hasta que terminó el grito— haaa... haaa... snif... Yami!

Joey: que paso? fue muy fuerte ahora, Yugi?

Yami: ho por Dios!

Yugi: Yami! El bebe!

Tea: Yami, que pasa? —todos comenzaban a notar que la situación había cambiado y que algo no andaba bien...

Yami: de repente se dilato muchísimo de una sola vez!

Yugi: Yami, hahahaha! El bebe, el bebe esta bajando!

Yami: Yugi, dime que sentiste!

Yugi: hahahahaha! Solo paso, el bebe bajo de golpe! Haaaaaaaaggg...!

Yami: Yugi, escucha, cálmate, no importa por que paso ahora solo debes aprovecharlo! Puja de nuevo y no te detengas! Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaa! Haaa... haaa... — a Yugi le temblaba la voz mientras suspiraba, de repente todo estaba avanzando mucho más rápido y no había tenido oportunidad de acostumbrarse al dolor... sentía como si le temblara todo el cuerpo, como si fuera de papel y fuera a romperse, y el avance del bebe a través de su canal con una presión tal que se imaginaba que se romperían sus caderas, pero todo de tal forma que ya no era tanto el dolor, sino la impresión la que lo tenia así

Yami: muy bien, Yugi, puja de nuevo! Creo que unas cuantas veces más y ya saldrá el bebe!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGggggggg! YAMI!

Joey/Tristan: haaaaaaaaagggg! —ambos muchachos gritaron entre dientes al sentir por su parte toda la fuerza que Yugi necesitaba invertir en sostener sus manos solo para aguantar el dolor de una contracción, o al menos, ellos creían que eso ultimo había sido una contracción...

Yami: ...eso es, puja, pu... —Yami corto sus palabras en seco al ver que algo nuevo pasaba...

Tea: Yami, ya puedes ver al bebe? —pregunto Tea creyendo que el reciente gesto de Yami se debía a la emoción de ver a su hijo, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando... igual que los demás...

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaggg, hahahaahaha! Yami, que pasa? —a parte de Yami, solo Yugi se podía dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal, al menos sin necesidad de ver directamente en sus caderas

Yami: por todos los dioses, tu vagina!

Joey: Yami, que esta pasando? —todos se estaban desesperando como una reacción en cadena de lo que iban sintiendo los otros, y ya en el momento no eran dueños de si mismos, sin embargo la respuesta vino por si sola cuando una gran cantidad de luz rodeo las piernas y caderas de Yugi.

Yugi: que, que esta pasando? Yami, el bebe!

Yami: haaaaaaaaggg! —hasta Yami estaba escandalizado con lo que pasaba, aunado al hecho de que la luz le cegaba los ojos, pero cuando al fin la luz se fue tan rápido como vino, sintió la ira recorrerle el cuerpo— maldición, RAAAAAAA!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaagggggg! HAGGGGGG! ME DUELEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos: QUE PASO?

Joey: Yami, que demonios hizo ahora ese maldito?

Yami: su vagina, ya no esta!

Todos: QUE?

Tea: pero que haremos, como nacerá el bebe? —todos estaban seriamente alarmados y preocupados, no sabían que hacer, pero la siguiente intervención de Yugi les dio una rápida respuesta

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG! ME DUELEEEEEEEE! —poner manos a la obra— HAAGGG! MI HIJO! —tanto fue el dolor que Yugi se recostó de lado y se abrazo el vientre con fuerza, haciendo una marcada mueca de dolor, que más parecía enojo, acto en el que se le resbaló la manta y su mitad baja quedo completamente desnuda a los ojos de todos

Yami: grrrr... —decidido a no dejar que Ra se saliera con la suya, Yami se levanto y fue hacia el teléfono, marcando como loco todos los números de emergencias que conocía— hola, hola? CONTESTEN! GRRRRR! —colgando el auricular de un golpe, de nuevo Yami se apresuro hacia el sofá y tomo la cobija rosa para envolver a Yugi; iba a sacarlo de ahí— rápido, tomen lo que puedan y entren al auto, hay que llevar a Yugi a un hospital! —cual no fue su sorpresa al ver como apenas hacer el intento de moverse, todos sus amigos quedaron con los ojos nublados y se desmayaron— que les pasa, amigos? Rayos!

Yugi: Yami! Hahaha... me duele mucho! Hahaha...

Yami: tranquilo, Yugi, te llevare al hospital —Yami estaba comenzando a salirse de si y a asustarse, el parto de Yugi ya había adelantado mucho y no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si no daba a luz pronto, pero cuando corrió hacia la salida su miedo se convirtió en pánico, y en segundos en enojo al ver como la puerta de salida se cerraba como si le echaran llave, y luego de golpe todas las ventanas, y demás salidas de la casa... — maldición, RA! POR QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO? ACASO QUIERES MATAR A MI HIJO? TERMINA ESTO YA Y DEJA QUE YUGI TENGA SU BEBE! —Grito Yami mirando con furia en dirección al techo, pero al no obtener respuesta, volvió a ver a Yugi llorar de dolor en sus brazos, y los brazos comenzaron a temblarle por que no sabía que hacer... el no podía operar a Yugi... no podía realizarle la cesárea... su Yugi, su hijo... que iba a pasar...? — Yugi... —la voz de Yami sonaba muy preocupada...

Yugi: snif... snif... haaaaaaagggg! Yami! El dolor, esta regresandooooooo! Hahahaha...

Yami: ... —Yami miro con tristeza a Yugi... percibía en cada salida la energía de Ra... no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría salir de ahí ni hacer una llamada para pedir ayuda... significaba que ese era el fin...? quizás Ra estaba castigándolo de esa forma por no haber sido fiel incluso al reclamarle a su hijo...? se estaba cobrando su falta de respeto con las vidas de su compañero y de su bebe...? — snif... —sin saber que más hacer, Yami camino lentamente hacia el sofá, y ahí se sentó, con Yugi, y su bebe... y abrazo el cuerpo de su Yugi con delicadeza y cariño... que más podía hacer...?

Yugi: snif... snif... Yami...

Yami: ... —Yami miro a Yugi con pena... lo que sea que fuera a decir en aquellos momentos le rompería el corazón...

Yugi: snif... no quiero perder a nuestro hijo... hahahaha... por favor, Yami, salvaloooo... snif... hahaha... por favor...

Yami: Yugi... no puedo...

Yugi: por favoooor... hahahaha, por favor! ábreme el vientre y saca a nuestro hijo! No importa que muera, pero salva al niño! —Yami solo negaba con su cabeza, lo que desesperaba a Yugi... prefería la muerte que perder al niño... y si la muerte iba de la mano para los dos, entonces prefería morir solo... ya había aprendido bien la lección...

Yami: Yugi... sabes que no puedo hacer eso...

Yugi: snif... snif... Yami, es tu hijo, y mío... nuestro... tienes que ayudarlo... snif... el no tiene que morir también... es solo un bebe... yo ya viví muchos años, ya he sido feliz... ábreme el cuerpo y déjalo vivir a el...te lo suplico... snif... por favor!

Yami: snif... snif... Yugi...

Yugi: snif... —Yami y Yugi se miraron como no lo habían hecho antes... ambos sabían que el único con oportunidad de salvarse era el niño, por que bajo aquellas circunstancias Yugi tendría que morir de cualquier forma... que harían...? Yami comenzaba a flaquear en su negación... seria que ese era su momento para entender razones...? — haaaaaaaaaggggggg! —de repente, un nuevo grito de Yugi dio un golpe al corazón de Yami, obligándolo a pensar a prisa, sin saber que decidir y a la vez sabiendo que hacer

Yami: Yugi! Yo, yo! Voy a...!

Yugi: YAMI! HAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! —Yugi se giro sobre si hasta que su vientre quedo descansando contra el cuerpo de Yami, y el aferrado de los hombros de este, por lo que Yami al fin dejo atrás su crucial decisión al notar que algo más que no había notado estaba pasando...

Yami: ...Yugi... —exclamo asombrado, renaciendo de nuevo en el la esperanza y a la vez el asombro... — YUGI!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaaaaagggg! Haaaaaa! YAMI!

Yami: Yugi, tenemos una oportunidad! —de inmediato, Yami recostó a Yugi sobre el sofá una vez más y muy rápidamente, cuidando lo que pudo en el acto el hacerlo sin lastimarlo; no podían perder más tiempo— Yugi! Puja de nuevo, puja con todas tus fuerzas!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaggg, haaaaaaaa —Yugi gemía y se quejaba con fuerza y asombro, apenas comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, por que ya podía sentirlo... — el bebe!

Yami: va a nacer, Yugi, va a nacer! Tenemos otra oportunidad! Por favor, puja con todas tus fuerzas!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaaaagggggg! —sin pensarlo más tiempo, Yugi comenzó a pujar con toda su alma y como nunca; apenas si se detenía a respirar. Su hijo, su hijo iba a nacer! Su hijo iba a nacer y el aun podría estar ahí con el y con Yami! — HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yami: MÁS FUERTE, YUGI, MÁS FUERTE! PUJAAAAA!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!

Yami: se esta abriendo!, Yugi, tu ano se esta abriendo! Sigue pujando, PUJAAAAA! —Yami tenia a Yugi agarrado de sus nalgas y lo levantaba lo suficiente para ayudarle a que pudiera tener al niño con menos dificultad; como lo habría imaginado? De repente salieron algunos delgados caminos de sangre, los músculos de Yugi se habían rasgado un poco pero todo lo demás iba muy bien —Yugi! Sigue pujando, sigue pujando! Creo que ya puedo ver la cabeza! —a Yami le brillaban los ojos por las lagrimas de emoción, y Yugi seguía pujando con el alma hecha un hilo

Yugi: hahahahahaha! HAAAAAAAGGG! —Yugi lloraba y gritaba de dolor y emoción, tan cerca estuvo de morir por su hijo y ahora de repente tenia una nueva oportunidad... cuanto más feliz podía estar?

Yami: Yugi! La cabeza! Jajajajaajajajaja! YA VEO LA CABEZA! —En medio de sus aceleradas respiraciones, Yugi sonrió y lloro emocionado... cuanto más feliz podía estar? Mucho mas, mucho más hasta el momento en que abrazara a su hijo! — SIGUE PUJANDO, YUGI! YA, YA PUEDO TOCAR LA CABEZA! PUJA!

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJAJA, YAMI, MI BEBE! NUESTRO BEBE! YA VA A NACER! —El dolor que Yugi sentía era enorme... no había sentido nada igual en toda su vida... sentía que se partía en dos, que moriría! Pero sabía que no, sabía que ya estaba muy cerca de poder tener entre sus brazos a su hijo, y solo por esa ilusión y toda la emoción del momento, sonreía

Yami: CASI LO HAS HECHO, YUGI!

Yugi: hahahahahahaha! Snif, snif! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggg! POR DIOS, ESTO DUELE MUCHOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SNIF, SNIF... jajajaja... —Yugi ya no sabía que hacer; lloraba, gritaba, reía, se moría de dolor! Pero su bebe ya estaba naciendo, su bebe ya estaba naciendo! Sin embargo los últimos dolores eran tan terribles que en poco se le fueron las ganas de reír y todo pensamiento de abrazar al niño; estaba sufriendo terriblemente— HAAAAAAAA, YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ME DUELEEEEEEE!

Yami: Yugi! YUGI! Ya, ya casi sale, el bebe, estoy tocando el cabello del bebe!

Yugi: haaaaaa, haaaaaaaaa, haaaaaa! —Yugi respiraba a toda velocidad, el momento estaba muy cerca! — ya viene! Ya viene!

Yami: puedo verlo! PUEDO VERLO! YA ESTA... YUGI! YA ESTA NAIENDO, YA ESTA NACIENDO!

Yugi: !

**Continuará...**


	25. pero lo que vino después fue lo más difí

Gente, les aviso que **fan fiction punto net ha borrado una de mis historias** al parecer por que una persona de la sección en ingles no gusto de la versión en ese idioma del abuelito que viola a Yugi, así que me bannearon por una semana y no pude actualizar el fin de semana pasado. Quiero que estén enterados de esto para que si me llegan a eliminar de fan fiction punto net, me escriban a mi correo que es elrarock arroba Hotmail punto com, y yo les mandare la continuación de cualquier historia que ya tenga lista para que sigan leyéndola. Mientras tanto seguiré publicando habitualmente, hasta el final... esperemos que ese final no sea pronto, y que otras personas habrán un poco más su mente antes de hacer cosas...

_Gracias a katruina, xanxisk-moto, tsukayama, lady gloria, ana alejandra hirameku, saritakinomoto, guerrera lunar, agumon girl, el gacho, berenice williams, gochi glay lover, serenity chan y Honno no rei por sus reviews!_

**El gacho:** no, aun no pongo CYM, no he podido... pero el foro ya esta listo, ve a mi Profile para encontrar la dirección, please.

**Katruina:** jejeje, pues si, a Yugi no le están resultando fáciles las cosas, pero esta completamente decidido a dar todo por su hijo, igual que Yami. Ahora solo falta ver como sale lo demás, y no solo me refiero al niño (smile)

**Xanxisk-moto:** odias a Ra... después de este capitulo a ver que tal opinas (smile) cuídate mucho!

**Tsukayama:** si, si vi la película y si recuerdo eso, solo que no entendí tu comentario pero, jeje, supongo que no recuerdo bien como reacciono Hércules al final cuando ya se hace humano completo y no semi dios... pero gracias por tu review y espero que sigas hasta el final leyéndolo, es decir, hasta el final del fic. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando abrazos (smile, smile)

**Ana alejandra hirameku:** uy, si te has perdido muchas cosas, pero me da gusto que estes de regreso aunque sea por un solo momento. Da algo de nostalgia el no ver a reviewers que eran de siempre... y uno siente que lo siguen siendo, pero entiendo que tengas muchas cosas que hacer y espero que a todas les eches las ganas del mundo para que te salgan bien (smile) te cuidas mucho, y a ver si de repe al menos puedes leer los capítulos.

**Lady Gloria:** calma, mujer! Jejejeje, aquí ya esta el capitulo, disfrútalo! (smile)

**Saritakinomoto:** sip, por el ano, peor recuerda que aquí hay magia! Jejeje, todo puede pasar. Y bueno, sobre lo demás no te diré nada, por que tienes que leer este capitulo para descubrir las respuestas (smile) mua! Cuídate!

**GL Y LOBITO CHAN:** pues, jejeje, creo que si están muy emocionados por el bebe y a la vez enojados con Ra, pero como siempre, deben leer para descubrir, jejeje. Y oigan, Pegasus no recuerdo que salga en este fan fic Oo... pero bueno, lean, disfruten y a comer! (devorar hojas? Jejeje)

**Agumon Girl:** pues ya va a nacer, y a Ra le podrás gritar mil maldiciones en este capitulo por que ya va a hacer acto de presencia (Smile) gracias por todo tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste tanto mi trabajo, me alegra de todos, y tu, agumon, no ibas a ser la excepción (mua!) cuídate mucho y ojala escribas comentarios para este capítulo, pero si no, pues entenderé. (Sonrisa) hay más cosas pendientes en el mundo de aya afuera, neh? Jejeje

**Berenice Williams:** pues tratare de actualizar cada viernes o sábado, pero al final del caso es lo mismo, estaré actualizando una vez por semana, solo que como la vez pasada había actualizado en sábado, esta ocasión se les hizo menos larga. A ver, lo demás ya te lo respondí a tu correo y sobre que fuera un review estúpido, pues no, no lo fue, jejeje, pero ojala te haya servido lo que te respondí por mail. Saludos y cuídate un chorro de esos que desperdician agua (smile)

**Gochi Glay Lover:** jejeje, que bueno que te gusto, me dio gusto leer tu review, realmente mucho gusto, y pues, aquí esta otro capitulo, para que lo disfrutes mucho (sonrisa)

**Serenity chan:** muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste, espero que este capitulo sea tan bueno como el otro, y que realmente lo disfrutes, pero no tienes que hablarme de usted, hazlo de tú, si te sientes cómoda, yo en particular lo preferiría, pero lo dejo a tu criterio (smile) cuídate mucho y ojala sepa de ti en otro review, mua!

**Honno no Rei:** jejeje, muchas gracias, y claro que se puede, nada mas como digo: que Dios nos de vida y salud y los padres Internet :- ) buen provecho con este capítulo, cuídate. Abrazos!

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 25-pero lo que vino después fue lo más difícil...

Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAA! Haaaa... haaa...

"waaa... waaa... snif, snif..."

Yami: ...jajaja... Yugi... —al fin Yami tenia el cuerpo del bebe en sus manos... había salido casi por completo del cuerpo de Yugi... su pequeño cuerpecito aun estaba dentro del de su mami de su cintura hacia sus pies, pero ya Yami podía ver a su bebe, y Yugi solo necesitaba dar un empujón más, y habría dado a luz a su pequeñito... — Yugi... míralo...

Yugi: snif... snif... haaaaaggg... duele... duele mucho... —todo el cuerpo de Yugi temblaba del esfuerzo, tenia sus ojos apretados por el dolor y de ellos brotaban interminables lagrimas...

Yami: Yugi... abre los ojos... míralo... —atendiendo al llamado de Yami, y haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y ver a través del manto de lagrimas que de principio le nublo la vista, poco a poco todo se fue haciendo claro para Yugi, y entonces pudo ver la mitad del cuerpo de su bebe saliendo de entre sus caderas... llorando aun y haciéndole gestitos... pero aun no abría sus ojos porque estaba ocupado en su pequeño berrinche, y acostumbrándose a una nueva forma de vida, donde principalmente, ahora el respiraba por si mismo... sin embargo Yugi todo lo que observaba era a un hermoso bebe que era suyo y de Yami, y al que ya deseaba abrazar con todas sus fuerzas... — solo un empujón más y sabremos que es, Yugi... sabremos si tenemos un hijo, o una hija... un empujón más para que puedas abrazar al bebe...

Yugi: snif, snif... Mmmmmmmmnnnnnnn... mmmnnn... snif! Snif! —sin que Yami le dijera "puja" en esta ocasión, Yugi comenzó a pujar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban... y en cosa de segundos sintió como el bebe terminaba de salir de entre sus músculos, dándole el alivio de al fin haber parido— haaaaaaaaa! —Yugi suspiro con un alivio que no había sentido antes, pero el dolor tampoco había tenido comparación... estaba tan cansado que cuando salio el bebe solo se dejo ir de espaldas, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar normalmente de nuevo, recuperándose de tantas emociones, pero con algunas aun próximas...

Yami: es un niño, Yugi... jajaja...

Bebe: waa... waa... snif...

Yami: jejeje, esta un poco sucio... —Yami sostuvo con mucho cuidado a su hijo, le corto el cordón, y luego lo bajo hasta que sumergirlo lentamente en una de las tinitas con agua caliente que los chicos habían llevado, pero para entonces ya estaba tibia, y ello no solo limpio al bebe sino que lo tranquilizo... — jejeje... —Yami rió con una enorme felicidad al sentir entre sus dedos el cabello suave y fino de su pequeño... no había suficientes palabras para decir lo que sentía, pero los ojos le lloraban de felicidad... — listo... —cuando Yami termino de limpiar al bebe, lo saco y envolvió en una manta, y con tanto cuidado como pudo, se levanto y fue recostando sobre el sofá, junto a Yugi, para darle al bebe... — toma... tómalo, Yugi... tu bebe...

Yugi: snif... snif... —Yugi apenas se estaba reponiendo de todas aquellas emociones... ya va a nacer! Gritaba Yami, ver a su hijo, puja de nuevo! Es un niño! Acabo de tener un niño! Y entonces de repente, estaba a su lado, y solo tenia que abrir sus ojos para verlo y extender sus brazos para abrazarlo... y lo hizo... — ...snif... —viendo al fin a su hijo, Yugi extendió sus brazos mientras Yami iba acercándoselo más, y al fin en cosa de segundos estaba cargando a su bebe... como hacia tanto lo había soñado... — snif... haaa... —Yugi suspiró, como un preámbulo a sus palabras— que bonito es... snif...

Bebe: waa... haa... —en ese momento el bebe abrió los ojos por primera vez ante sus padres, y les mostró en todo su esplendor su maravillosa belleza

Yugi: Yami! Míralo! Tiene tus ojos! Jajajaja! Se parece mucho a ti!

Yami: jjejeje... si... se parece mucho... —en aquel instante Yami no sabia ya ni que sentir o decir... aunque lo hacia... pero verse a si mismo en ese pedacito de nada que habían hecho el y Yugi, todo ellos, él, Yugi y su amor sintetizado en una sola y pequeñísima criatura... — pero este mechoncito dorado en su frente no es mío... la hermosa mami debe ser la responsable...

Yugi: jijijiji... es tan bonito... y su cabello, Yami, no es hermoso...? —tan ocupados están viendo al niño y todo lo precioso que era que se les olvido que el parto aun no había terminado, pero de cualquier forma en algunos segundos Yugi sintió como la placenta al fin emergía de su cuerpo... sin embargo no le dio importancia, su bebe y Yami eran todo su mundo en el momento.

El niño era casi exactamente igual a Yami; tenia sus ojos, sus oídos, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus rayos dorados sobre el cabello en puntas... de no ser por el mechoncito que había sacado de Yugi y que todo su cabello era de un hermoso dorado claro con pequeños hilos rojizos aquí y allá, habría sido una copia al carbón del orgulloso padre...

Yami: ...haaa... —Yami suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de Yugi... no es hermoso? Yami, no es hermoso...? — es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida... —Yugi alcanzo a encontrar su mirada con la de Yami, y ambos sonreían complacidos y felices— por que nosotros lo hicimos... somos tu y yo, en el...

Yugi: jejeje... —mientras Yami y Yugi veían como su bebe abría y cerraba sus manitas mirándolos a ambos, de repente a un lado de ellos, a solo dos metros del sillón, una luz apareció y de ella se formo la figura de un misterioso hombre de ropas doradas y semblante amable... — Yami! Es Ra! Ese es Ra!

Yami: grrrrrrr... —Yami salto del sillón en el acto, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Yugi y a su hijo de la vista de Ra... — que quieres? No tienes nada que hacer aquí

Yugi: Yami, quiere llevarse al niño! Quiere quitarme a mi bebe! Hahaha...! —comenzando a llorar, Yugi abrazo más a su bebe de una forma tremendamente sobre protectora, deseando que al menos sus brazos le ayudaran a mantener a su niño con el, para que Ra no se lo robara

Yami: no llores, Yugi... nadie va a quitarte ese bebe... —dijo Yami mirando a Ra fijamente a los ojos, y con un tono frió y casi cortante, y amenazador... si Seto hubiera estado ahí, probablemente habría sentido respeto aun si el hubiera estado en el lugar de Ra... — Ra... vete de aquí... vete de mi hogar y deja en paz a Yugi y a mi hijo... ellos no te han hecho nada, y no voy a dejar que le arrebates a ese bebe de los brazos a mi compañero, mientras yo este aquí...

Ra: ...eres osado al decir eso, considerando que estas frente a un superior a ti...

Yami: nadie que robe un hijo a su familia puede ser superior a otros... de hecho, tengo algunos nombres que ponerte, pero aun te tengo respeto, así que por favor márchate de mi casa antes de que pierda el que me queda...

Ra: ...hice una sentencia, y la selle con mi palabra... ese niño vendrá conmigo... —cuando Ra camino con todo su esplendor hacia el sillón, Yugi abrazo más a su bebe, mirando con miedo a Ra, pero Yami de nueva cuenta atravesó su cuerpo, y le impidió el paso a su Dios

Yami: dije que no le quitaras ese bebe, no es tuyo!

Ra: ... —Ra volteo su rostro y encaro a Yami... sus ojos azul plomizo lo miraban desde su rostro apenas con expresiones faciales... quizás era por eso que Yami solía mirar así con frecuencia, por que tenia algo de divino, pero en ese momento Ra solo representaba una amenaza, y no un padre para Yami... y ambos lo sabían— si tanto deseas defender a tu hijo y estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, entonces puedes tener una oportunidad...

Yami: que quieres, dilo ya

Ra: ... —Volteándose definitivamente hacia Yami, una ligera brisa con brillo como de estrellas en ella paso por los costados de Yami y Ra, agitando sus cabellos... fuego de Yami, sol de Ra... — vénceme en un duelo, y podrás conservar a tu hijo

Yugi: snif... snif... Yami...? —Yami vio a Yugi de reojo, y encontró en los suyos mucho temor... no podía ni pensaba rehusar esa oferta

Yami: acepto, pero primero debo curar a Yugi

Ra: yo me encargo de eso... —levantando su palma, la misma brisa de antes se acercó lentamente a Yugi, rodeando todo su cuerpo mientras este miraba alrededor con miedo y Yami con alerta a cualquier traición... pero se tranquilizo al ver como el semblante de Yugi se veía más aliviado... aunque aun temeroso... — ahora podemos marchar al reino de las sombras...

Yugi: Yami! —cuando la brisa tranquila y amable empezó a girar rápidamente en torno a ellos, Yugi grito con miedo, abrazando a su bebe, y Yami se acerco rápidamente a el para darles apoyo tanto a Yugi como al niño

Yami: tranquilo, no les va a pasa nada... —después de un beso, Yami vio como todo alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, así que de estar semi recostado en el sofá al lado de Yugi, paso a quedar sentado en el suelo oscuro y frió del reino de las sombras— se encuentran bien? —pregunto Yami cuando todo el movimiento termino, ayudando a Yugi a mantenerse de rodillas, para que el frió no le hiciera daño...

Yugi: si... —contesto aun mirando a su bebe muy de cerca, tanto, que podía sentir su respiración calida contra su piel— solo se asusto un poco...

Ra: debemos comenzar el duelo —intervino Ra, llamando a su hijo a apresurar sus movimientos

Yami: ... —Yami volteo de inmediato cambiando al instante su mirada de compañero y padre atento por una de reto y decisión— primero están Yugi y mi hijo —respondió en tono firme, dando a entender con ello que no acataría esas palabras sin antes ver por el bien de su familia.

Ra: pelearemos usando discos de duelo —declaro Ra sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Yami, y al flexionar su brazo aparecieron tanto en el suyo como en el Yami un disco de duelo toda tecnología, y en ellos, las barajas de sus jugadores— ya que es como se acostumbra pelear ahora, seremos flexibles contigo y te permitiremos pelear de esta forma —con seriedad en sus facciones, Yami saco dos cartas de su monte muy tranquilamente, y una vez mirarlas las lanzo al aire y estas cambiaron el luz, tomando después la forma del Mago y la Maga Oscuros.

Yami: les encargo a Yugi y a mi hijo. Confío en ustedes para cuidarlos mientras peleo.

MO: como ordene mi amo... —contesto cortésmente el mago, haciendo una inclinación y llevándose la mano al pecho, sobre el corazón

MOra: a la orden! Déjelo todo en nuestras manos! —fue la enjundiosa respuesta de la maga, quien al terminarla con todo y enérgicos ademanes sin un regaño de su maestro se dio cuenta de que Yugi cargaba un bebe, siendo al fin conciente de su misión... — Awwww! Que lindooo!

MO: Maga, contrólate! —llamó el mago a su aprendiz cuando la vio arrodillarse sin ningún respeto a jugar con el bebe y hacerle gestos

Yami: esta bien, solo cuídenlos mucho, por favor, no quiero que les pase nada —una vez dejado a Yugi en los brazos del Mago Oscuro, quien se sentó en el suelo para recostar a Yugi cuidadosamente en la cama de sus piernas cruzadas, Yami se levanto y camino hacia Ra, quien ya estaba en camino hacia un punto lo suficientemente alejado de Yugi y el bebe como para no lastimarlos

Ra: comenzaremos con ocho mil puntos de vida, quien primero llegue a cero, pierde. El resto ya lo conoces.

Yami: deja de hablar y comencemos el duelo para que pueda llevarme a Yugi y a mi hijo de aquí de una vez —rápidamente tras tomar su posición y barajar su monte, Yami saco una moneda de uno de sus bolsillos y la lanzo hacia arriba— cara —dijo en voz alta y clara, y luego pudo ver el resultado cuando la moneda cayo al suelo, frente a sus pies— es cara, yo elijo quien empieza, así que vas tú...

Ra: bien... —Ra sacó una carta al decir eso, y no la miro mucho más, agregándola a su mano... el duelo había comenzado.

MO: mi amo es un buen guerrero... seguramente será batalla para Ra...

MOra: jejejeje, buga, buga, buga! Bebe! Brrr! —a diferencia del mago que platicaba seriamente con Yugi, la maga estaba muy ocupada haciéndole caras al bebe, quien reía divertido en los brazos de su mamá

Yugi: pero lo será lo suficiente...? —pregunto Yugi, preocupado, por lo que le quito los ojos de encima al bebe para mirar fijamente al mago oscuro... temía perder a su hijo, pero tampoco quería perder a Yami...

MO: ...su nivel es alto... definitivamente tiene oportunidades... pero no podremos saber si son las suficientes hasta que haya concluido el duelo... —Yugi se vio todavía más preocupado después de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero el mago había aceptado cuidar a las dos personas que en el momento tenia en sus brazos, así que el asunto iba con el contrato— descuide, Yugi, mi amo estará bien... es un hombre muy fuerte... ahora, deje atrás esa cara triste y disfrute a su hijo... será lo mejor hasta que termine el duelo...

Yugi: ...mmm... bien... —Yugi entonces comenzó a involucrarse más con los juegos de la maga que tanto le estaban gustando a su niño, pero la preocupación no se había ido del todo de sus facciones— pero no podemos dejar de observar a Yami... el necesita de nuestro apoyo para ganar el duelo... —mirando hacia donde Yami peleaba, amigos y familia pudieron verlo convocar un nuevo monstruo

Yami: llamó a mi Valiente Caballero al campo para ayudar a mi Temible Mary; colocare dos cartas boca abajo y elijo atacar el templo sagrado del Sol con ambos monstruos! Vamos! Al ataque! —cuando Yami dio su orden inmediatamente la hechicera de porte elegante, Mary, y el gallardo caballero salieron disparados a derribar a El templo, el único monstruo de Ra en juego, consiguiéndolo fácilmente y robándole casi dos mil quinientos puntos de vida— listo! Tu templo de adoración ahora esta en ruinas! —Ra no parecía haber temblado o vacilado siquiera un poco—...pero se que tienes algo más que esto bajo la manga... —profirió con esa misma y fría mirada... cuando se metían con las personas que Yami amaba, estaban jugando con arma de fuego...

Ra: eres astuto, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender de este juego del destino...

Yami: no tanto como a ti te falta aprender de costumbres modernas y acciones justas...

Ra: por mi mano pudiste tener a ese niño, en agradecimiento lo menos que se espera es que acates cada una de las órdenes divinas que se te den

Yami: en que clase de tirano te has convertido, Ra? Solo escucha lo que estas diciendo! Llegaste a mi casa a perturbar a mi familia! Y apareces justo cuando mi compañero acaba de dar a luz para quitarle a nuestro hijo! Como esperas que permita eso? Solo una persona fanática y trastornada permitiría algo así!

Ra: tu opinión no es importante para aquellos que te son superiores después de mostrar este comportamiento. Perderás, y tu hijo vendrá conmigo a tomar el lugar que le corresponde.

Yami: y si tenías planeado eso desde el principio por que nos hiciste ilusiones a Yugi y a mí? No puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás! Por todos los dioses, es una criatura! No una cosa! Acaso es esta otra de tus pruebas? Deberías saber que todo tiene un límite!

Ra: tienes razón, esta es una prueba —ambos guerreros cruzaron miradas— solo que esta es verdadera e incomparable —de nuevo el viento soplo donde los duelistas— y si no la pasas, perderás a tu hijo! Que continúe la pelea!

Yugi: snif... Yami... —en voz baja, Yugi lamentaba todas aquellas palabras... deseaba no tener que estar en esa situación, pero si eso era lo que costaba tener a su hijo, estaba dispuesto a superarlo, al lado de su querido Yami, de sus amigos, y de su bebe...

MOra: no se preocupe, amo. Le aseguro que el príncipe estará bien!

MO: Maga...

MOra: siii, ya se... no debo decirle príncipe al faraón... —dijo la maga oscura en tono de molestia y algo de arremedo, pero no sabía como se había equivocado...

MO: ...el amo Yami ya no es ni un príncipe ni un faraón... es un hombre libre, con una vida sencilla y una familia y amigos que lo quieren... —dijo el Mago mirando orgulloso a Yami por ser su monstruo— debes recordar eso y no volver a llamarle como si fuera de la realeza...

MOra: ... —la maga oscura parpadeo dándole la cara a su maestro... de verdad era él...? — vaya! Parece que ya se le esta quitando lo tieso, he?

MO: Grr... Maga... —exclamo, sonrojado y frustrado a la vez...

Bebe: waa! waa! —entonces el niño comenzó a dar grititos, exigiendo atención

Yugi: que pasa, mi amor?

Bebe: waa, waaa —Yugi era feliz escuchando los soniditos que hacia su hijo, y con ellos se iba dando cuenta de que había tenido un niño bastante dócil, por que no trataba de llamar la atención gritando llantos estridentes... al menos no entonces, que las cosas estaban calmadas...

Yugi: jijijii, te pareces mucho a tu papa exigiendo atención así... —dijo, y luego le tomo y acaricio una de sus rosadas mejillas... más suaves que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido... — haces sus mismas caritas...

Bebe: waaa... —el bebe estaba resultando ser muy expresivo... Yugi habría jurado que ese "waaa" había sonado como una pregunta...

Yugi: mira, míralo aya... ere es tu papi —el niño comenzó a abrir y cerrar de nuevo sus manitas cuando Yugi lo volteo para que viera a Yami, como si imaginara que así lograría tomarlo, y alcanzar a llegar a el... y quizás no estaba equivocado...

Yami: ... —desde su lugar en el área de duelo, las cosas estaban yendo algo parejas en el momento, pero aun así, de los labios de Yami se formo una sonrisa... y en ella no había sarcasmo, sino amor... — bien, ahora sacrificare a todos mis monstruos para llamar al Hechicero Místico! Con su gran poder de cinco mil puntos de ataque y sin monstruos que te protejan, habrás perdido el duelo!

Ra: ...hum... te dije que aun eras muy inexperto

Yami: Cómo?

Ra: activo el efecto especial de mi Templo del Sol; una vez que va al cementerio, mi templo del sol me permite negar la convocación de un monstruo poderoso por el mínimo costo de quinientos puntos de vida... y a cambio...

Yami: haaaa —Yami suspiro asombrado, temiendo, y en ello dando un paso atrás al saber lo que pasaría... — mi campo se ha quedado sin monstruos que me protejan

Ra: así es, y ahora que no tienes nada para defenderte, es mi turno, y elijo convocar a la deidad superior azul... ofreciendo como tributo...

Yami: ...No! mis monstruos!

Ra: correcto, los monstruos que sutilmente sacrificaste por intentar convocar a ese hechicero ahora serán la base de mi ofrenda a la deidad de mi baraja... y una vez que hayan sido destruidos... quedaran fuera del juego permanentemente...

Yami: ...ese templo tenia dos mortíferos efectos... —exclamo Yami observando con asombro, al punto de que sus ojos brillaban de la intensidad

Ra: ...Jamás un Faraón ha vencido a uno de sus propios Dioses... y tú no serás la excepción...

Yami: Grrr... por mi familia, debo pelear! Termina tu jugada y sigamos con el duelo!

Ra: como desees; llamo a la deidad superior azul y a su divino poder a mi campo de juego! —extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados y mirando al cielo nublado y sombrío, un poderoso viento fue envolviendo el área de duelo hasta formar un torbellino, y poco a poco la base se fue cerrando hasta que termino abriendo un portal en el cielo, de donde emergió lentamente un hombre de piel azulada en elegantes ropas egipcias...

Su túnica blanca de borde dorado se extendía desde debajo de sus pectorales y hasta poco más debajo de sus rodillas, y su sombrero alto y blanco con una serpiente al frente tapaba parte del rostro, pero el resto se mantenía en el enigma gracias a los largos cabellos lacios, negros como la noche y que ondulaban a parecer que el final se esfumaba como humo, los cuales no dejaban a la vista mas que la punta de la nariz, y los labios firmes de aquel alo de seriedad...

Yami: haa... haa... —Yami aun estaba verdaderamente sorprendido... ese monstruo no era como los demás... su poder aparentemente no era de peligro, pero incluso sin hacer aun un movimiento podía sentir una extraña y misteriosa energía emanando de él...

Ra: debes temerle, Faraón... el poder de este monstruo es uno que jamás antes habías conocido... inclínate rendido ante su poder y entrégame de una vez a tu hijo, o sufre las consecuencias

Yami: Jamás! Jamás te entregare a mi hijo! Prefiero la muerte que abandonar al hijo de mi carne al miserable destino que se le ha impuesto! O que dejar que se lo arrebates a Yugi cuando ha sufrido tanto por tenerlo!

Ra: entonces haz firmado tu sentencia de muerte, por que no hay posibilidad alguna de que venzas en este duelo... será una lección más para tu compañero una vez que vea tu cuerpo tira sobre el campo de esta contienda... Hechicero... —al instante, Yami pudo percibir un cambio en la energía de aquella criatura... y no esperaba nada bueno...

Yugi: que pasa, bebe, tienes hambre? —pregunto Yugi suavemente a su bebe, sin prever lo que venía, ya que por cuidar del niño en aquel momento no supo lo que era de su Yami en la arena...

Bebe: waa, waa... —y se oyó una gran explosión— waaaaaaa! Hahahaha! waaaa! Waaa! Hahaha...

Yugi: YAMI! —abrazando con más temor que nunca a su hijo para darse valor, Yugi miro a la arena y espero temeroso a que el humo se disipara para ver que había sido de su Yami— Yami!

Yami: uaaaggg... agg... —al fin, de la nube de polvo que poco a poco se fue disipando, apareció la figura magullada y terrible de Yami, quien había quedado bastante lastimado... pero... — estoy bien, Yugi... —sus puntos de vida no habían llegado a cero... aun... — todavía me quedan puntos... aun... puedo... derrotarlo...

Yugi: Yami... —Yugi estaba realmente preocupado... Yami no se veía nada bien y el podía decir fácilmente que estaba extenuándose para salvar al bebe...

Bebe: snif, snif...

Yami: jeje... con solo saber que el niño y tu están bien... me... me siento mejor... —Yami volteo un poco para ver a Yugi, y aunque los ojos de Yugi se veían preocupados y no radiantes de felicidad como a él le gustaba, bajo aquella situación hasta ver llorar a su bebe con sentimiento por la explosión le resultaba maravilloso... simplemente lucharía hasta el final por las personas que más amaba... no era su opción conseguirlo... debía hacerlo, y no eran permitidos los errores—Grrrr! Raaa! —dijo dando de nuevo la cara a su Dios, y ya con escasos puntos a su favor— escucha esto y grávatelo en la mente! No importa cuan inútil parezca, luchare hasta el final por Yugi y por mi hijo! Puedes entender lo que es eso?

Ra: ...solo la palabra de un hombre sin esperanzas... pero admiro tu fuerza y determinación...

Yami: admira esto... —dijo con rudeza, sacando la siguiente carta de su baraja, y comenzando lo que sería un combo arriesgado y posiblemente devastador... — nunca me daré por vencido! Infierno de Amman!

Yugi: Yami...

Bebe: waa, snif, snif...

Yugi: ya, ya, bebe... quieres otro beso? ...mi amor, tranquilo... tu papi va a estar bien... el es muy fuerte... y esta peleando por nosotros...

MO: jejeje... se parece a Yami cuando era niño...

MOra: vaya, mi amo esta sentimental, jejeje

MO: ... —sonriendo, y al ver que el bebe no se calmaba, el Mago libero una mano del cuerpo de Yugi y mostrándola abierta apareció una bola de magia que giraba, y dentro de ella había figuras de perritos dando vueltas según el ciclo de la esfera, lo que hizo reír al bebe— eso es... ríe... —pero de repente se escucho una nueva explosión

Yugi: no, Yami! Yamiiiiiiii!

Yami: huaaaaaaaaaggggggggg!

MOra: amo!

MO: ...

Yami: aggg... agg... akkgg... —Yami había queda en muy malas condiciones... se tomaba un brazo con dolor, y estaba apenas parado con un gran esfuerzo... su ropa manaba humo por la explosión, y tenia incontables raspones... estaba muy mal, y ya tan solo le quedaban nueve puntos de vida... de no ser por una protección mágica que tenía, el duelo ya habría terminado, pero Ra seguía golpeándolo con fuerza, y su monstruo, la deidad superior, parecía indestructible...

MO: ...Maga, cuida de Yugi y de su hijo...

MOra: Maestro...

Yugi: ...Mago, Yugi puede ganar, verdad...?

MO: ...se muy valiente, Yugi... —Respondió el mago dándole la espalda al grupo

Yugi: ... —Yugi no contesto... pero percibía la respuesta del mago... la verdad en ella...

MO: lucha, no dejes que te arrebate a tu hijo aun si se acerca a reclamarlo... ahora debo ayudar a mi amo... —deslizándose en el aire, el Mago se reunió al lado de Yami, como su único monstruo en el campo— Amo...

Yami: ... — ambos se miraron— sabes lo que pasara, verdad? —el mago asintió— bien... hagámoslo hasta el fin... —volviendo la seriedad al rostro de Yami, este estaba listo para declarar su ultimo ataque... — yo...

Ra: ... —Ra permaneció en silencio... ambos Yami y el, y todos los que observaban, sabía que pasaría... aquel ultimo acto era una muestra de perseverancia, orgullo y decisión...

Yami: yo elijo atacar con mi mago a tu criatura... Mago Oscuro... —el Mago solo esperaba la orden de su amo, sabiendo que se dirigían juntos a una encrucijada inútil—ATACA!

Yugi: Nooooooooo! —ante la siguiente explosión, los ojos de Yugi se llenaron con lagrimas, por que al instante supo que su Yami había perdido, y que en el momento yacía desmayado sobre el suelo frió comenzando a ser tragado por los espíritus de las sombras... — snif, snif!

Yami: Yu... Yugi... —como en un ultimo deseo, Yami volteo con sus ultimas fuerzas a mirar a Yugi y a su bebe... ese hermoso bebe que ambos había hecho, y que no había logrado proteger como lo deseaba...

Yugi: snif, snif... —Yugi lo pudo percibir todo a través de su vinculo... pero rápidamente, vio como su Yami cerraba sus ojos, desmayándose, mientras su esencia se esfumaba en la soledad de aquel reino maldito...

Ra: ... —mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas calidas mojaban el rostro de Yugi y la manta del bebe, quien veía con curiosidad a su madre, las pisadas de Ra resonaron por el lugar, indicando la proximidad de su ser entero... — tu faraón ha perdido...

Yugi: snif... snif...

MOra: snif... desgraciado... no tiene corazón...

Ra: ...el duelo termino, yo gane; el niño es mío ahora... entrégamelo...

Yugi: snif, snif... tuyo...? —la voz de Yugi comenzaba a cambiar de tono— tuyo?

Ra: ...

Yugi: como te atreves a decir eso? Solo por que tú pusiste un órgano mas dentro de mi vientre crees que este niño te pertenece? Es mi hijo! Y de Yami! —el semblante de Ra, sin embargo, permanecía inmutable— que sabes tu de merecer un hijo? Yo lo lleve en mi vientre casi nueve meses! Yo lo sentí crecer dentro de mi cuerpo! Llore y sufrí por el y por tenerlo! Lloramos Yami y yo para lograrlo! Grite con dolor al empujarlo entre mis caderas! Tu no has hecho nada para merecer a este bebe! No voy a dejar que te lo lleves! Entendiste? Es mi hijo! Este bebe ES MIOOOOO!

Ra: ...tus palabras son inútiles... el duelo fue ganado y no por el faraón...

Yugi: entonces yo peleare! —dijo, y con un tremendo esfuerzo logro arrodillarse, dejando que se le cayera un poco la cobija que tapaba sus caderas— tengamos un duelo, y solo hasta que yo no este tocaras a este niño!

**Continuara...**


	26. y no lo habría superado sin todo el cari

(1)quise inventar cartas para Ra basadas en los dioses egipcios, pero no me cayo del todo la idea así que en lugar de eso para empezar puse a este monstruo, que es uno de los que usa seto, el cual viene a llamarse como Kaiba, por que Kaiba significa caballo de mar, que traduciríamos en hipocampo, PERO, la otra parte del nombre de Kaiba lindo es Seto, nombre que Kazuki Takahashi baso en el Dios egipcio Seth, así que en si hay un monstruo divino bastante simbólico en el campo, jeje, es nada más una curiosidad, Kaiser no es tipo divino. ^^ (smile)

(2) XDDD Ay, perdónenme, es que no me resistí a ponerle así! Jajajaja! Ejem... sigan leyendo...

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 26- y no lo habría superado sin todo el cariño que me dieron...

Hincado aun en el piso con las caderas medio descubiertas y un bebe recién nacido a los bazos, Yugi, en su condición parturienta, acababa de retar a Ra a un duelo... un duelo que seria indiscutiblemente definitivo, por que si perdía, en ello no solo se le iría el niño, sino la vida... como a Yami...

La piel de Yugi aun se veía paliducha por el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para parir al niño, su cuerpo aun le dolía a pesar de que Ra había sanado sus heridas, y sentía que realmente no le quedaban fuerzas ni para intentar pararse, pero era sufrir con todo eso y pelear, o perder a su hijo sin haber hecho al menos el intento de mantenerlo con el...

Ra: ...tu condición no es buena... estas débil por el parto y ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de rodillas, menos en pie... no puedes pelear, tu petición es ridícula

Yugi: lo único ridículo aquí son tus ideas del pasado; olvida si me siento mal o si corro peligro, eso no es de tu incumbencia, si lo que quieres es robarme a mi bebe entonces no puede haber nada bueno que venga de ti para mi. Peleare! Y si gano te iras y nos dejaras a mi y a mi bebe vivir en paz!

Ra: ...bien... te daré una oportunidad, igual que se la di a Yami, y si pierdes enfrentaras su mismo destino y el niño vendrá conmigo...

Yugi: no lo hará, por que te derrotare...

Ra: hum... —Ra, dándose la vuelta, camino de regreso al lugar del campo que le correspondía, escuchando al mismo tiempo lo que tenía en mente su retador:

Yugi: Maga Oscura, podrías ayudarme a mantenerme en pie...?

MOra: por supuesto, amo! Cuente conmigo! —enjundiosa y vibrante como siempre, la maga oscura tomo a Yugi por su cintura y los llevo a él y al bebe hasta sus lugares en el campo, al frente de Ra...

Ra: ...como no puedes sostener tus cartas o un disco de duelo ya que estas cargando al niño, este duelo funcionara un poco diferente...

Yugi: habla

Ra: funcionara así: cada uno tendrá su baraja oculta... cuando queramos sacar, barajar o algo más, solo deberemos dar la orden y la carta se materializara al frente tuyo... para convocarlas al campo solo debes alzar una de tus manos y apuntar la carta que desees y declarar tú jugada...

Yugi: bien, entonces empecemos; tu primero! —Yugi quería seguir el ejemplo de Yami, ya que el había comenzado en esa forma así que confiaba en que sería la mejor elección para formar sus defensas y ataques en torno a cartas ya jugadas.

Ra: ...mi turno... saco una carta... —al decir eso cinco cartas aparecieron en las manos de ambos jugadores, y en la de Ra apareció después una adicional— convoco a Caballo de Mar Kaiser (1), y lo convino con esta carta mágica, profecía divina; si en tres turnos logro sacar cualquier monstruo tipo Divino, podré convocar automáticamente al campo a mi deidad superior... y tu sabes lo que eso significa...

Yugi: no me asustas, soy más fuerte que tú

Ra: ... —mirando sin dar más importancia a Yugi de la que le había dado a Yami, Ra apunto a otras dos cartas en su mano, y las metió al juego— coloco dos cartas boca abajo, y termina mi turno... tu sigues, pequeño osado...

Yugi: hum... —exclamo, y luego ordeno sacar una carta— tú eres el pequeño... —al oír eso, una sonrisa algo curiosa se formo en los labios de Ra... — convoco al Mago poderoso al campo, y colocare dos cartas boca abajo; ahora activo una nueva carta mágica, ataque a siegas!

Ra: ...haces que mi monstruo ataque al tuyo...?

Yugi: parece estúpido? Pues no lo es! ahora activare una carta oculta, trampa tramposa! (2) con ella tu Kaiser será destruido inmediatamente por atacar a mi Mago! —cayendo en la trampa que consistía en un agujero en la tierra lleno de estacas, el monstruo fue muerto y de nuevo el suelo se cerro, dejando el campo de pelea intacto...

Ra: eres bueno... tu jugada de apertura ha sido brillante... mucho mejor que la del Faraón Yami...

Yugi: este truco me lo enseño mi amigo Seto mientras nos cuidaba al bebe y a mi... sabrías lo que significa y todo su poder si tuvieras amigos, pero no los tienes... por ser como eres! Por ser tan cruel y lastimar a los demás!

Ra: dejemos de lado las palabras... que continué el duelo... —Ra seguía siendo el mismo Dios desinteresado de comentarios ajenos en cada momento... parecía que las palabras de Yugi no le llegaban, pero lo hicieran o no, ahora había una nueva prueba, y Yugi estaba tomándola... con el destino de su niño nuevamente en juego... — bien, es mi turno...

MOra: como te sientes, amo...? —pregunto la maga a Yugi agachando un poco su cabeza para susurrarle la pregunta, ya que percibía un poco más cansado a Yugi...

Yugi: estoy bien, solo algo débil... me duele el vientre de estar parado... y siento menos fuerza en las piernas... crees que podrías levantarme un poco más?

MOra: claro! Solo debía pedirlo, amo —y al acto la maga levito a más altura, dejando así que Yugi relajara por completo sus piernas, por lo que ya solo tenia el esfuerzo de cargar al bebe y concentrarse en el duelo.

Ra: convoco al gusano Kreick en modo de ataque —Yugi, al oír semejante declaración, se puso serio, por que ningún duelista que se dignara de su experiencia convocaría un monstruo tan débil, a menos que tuviera un plan... — estas sorprendido...? ya no lo estarás en un momento... usare el buscador a largo alcance para sacar a los tres magos mas poderosos de tu baraja, y a consecuencia de su segundo efecto tu mago poderoso perderá un cuarto del poder de ataque de cada uno de tus monstruos encontrados!

Yugi: no tan rápido! Aun tengo mi carta boca abajo y voy a usarla ahora! Magia de defensa! Permite que niegue los efectos de cualquier carta de trampa en tu turno! Mis magos más poderosos estarán a salvo y mi monstruo convocado conservará su nivel de ataque! —Ra no dijo nada... — por supuesto que mi deck quedara sellado por un turno y no podré echar mano de el en ese periodo, pero así el poder de mi monte no se vera descompensado —además de que aun tenia buenas cartas en su mano, según lo veía Yugi...

Ra: que inexperto...

Yugi: que? Que quieres decir?

Bebe: waaa! Waaaaaaa!

Yugi: ...haa... lo siento, bebe... no quería asustarte...

MOra: ya, ya, los muñequitos bonitos no lloran, jejeje, buru, buru, buru! —decía la maga haciendo caras y sacando la lengua, logrando de nuevo la diversión del niño, cuadro completo con Yugi sonriendo entre los dos que pudo observar Ra perfectamente...

Ra: si no puedes concentrarte en el duelo aun así te atacara —Yugi de inmediato volvió su atención al duelo en escena al escuchar las palabras de su oponente— usare Cirugía DNA para cambiar a tu mago a tipo insecto, así mi gusano Kreick será inmune a sus ataques

Yugi: eso solo es una defensa; sacare más monstruos poderos y nuevas estrategias y no podrás con ellas!

Ra: en serio? —pregunto Ra, ya que el sabía que su jugada, no terminaba ahí... — entonces por que no oyes esto y hablas un poco más adelante? Mi gusano Kreick tiene la habilidad mágica de atacar directamente los puntos de vida del oponente si solo hay monstruos tipo insecto en juego.

Yugi: Ho, no...

Ra: sabes lo que sigue ahora; ataco con mi gusano a tus puntos de vida —profirió en voz alta, y una vez el gusano ataco, golpeando a Yugi y a la maga, y por poco al bebe, este regreso a su lugar en el campo de duelo.

Bebe: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaa!

Yugi: bebe! Grrr... acaso estas loco? Pudiste matar al niño! —del otro lado de los papeles, Ra era el mismo... por que? No le importaba el niño? Por que si quería llevárselo por su bien ponía en riesgo su bienestar? Esos monstruos estaban fuera de control! Eran demasiado para un duelo con un niño!

Ra: ...tú pusiste en peligro a tu hijo al retarme a duelo... —Yugi levanto su mirada, asombrado, y a la vez molesto— en el reino de las sombras los duelos son reales, y los monstruos están tan vivos como tu o tu hijo... viste las heridas del faraón, si no te rindes, tu hijo correrá la misma suerte por tu crueldad y estupidez...

Yugo: grrrrrrr... no! no voy a permitir que le pase nada a mi hijo, antes muerto! Pero tampoco voy a dejar que te lo lleves sin pelear! Es mi hijo y yo voy a cuidarlo! Y no solo es mi hijo por que viene de mi cuerpo, sino por que yo he hecho mucho para merecerlo!

Ra: ...

Yugi: yo me gane el derecho de llamar a este niño mi hijo! Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo!

Ra: entonces toma los riesgos que desees, poniendo a tu hijo en riesgo. Terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, ahora tú mueves.

Yugi: también colocare dos cartas boca abajo —a cada paso las cartas iban apareciendo en el campo, y frente a ellas los monstruos convocados, o las magias impresionantes al lado de las poderosas trampas... duelos como ese, hacia mucho que Yugi no los había tenido... pero el era más fuerte que Ra, eso lo sabía... iba a ganar... — "mi hijo no merece un destino como el que Ra quiere darle" —pensaba Yugi entre su jugada— "debo ganar... por él... snif... y por Yami... no dejare que su muerte sea en vano..." bien! usare una de mis cartas para llamar a la tortuga catapulta, y con ella lanzare a mi mago directamente a tus puntos de vida! Observa como traspaso la magia de tu gusano! Lánzalo!

Ra: que tonto

Yugi: QUE?

MOra: amo, olvido sus cartas boca abajo!

Yugi: no! eso significa que mi mago va a...!

Ra: una trampa: Cortina de Avalón!

Yugi: NOOO! Esa carta es...!

Ra: así es, aquella con el poder para negar tu magia y poner el daño en contra tuya. Mi Cortina de Avalon negara el efecto de tu tortuga y redijirá el daño a tus propios puntos de vida...

Yugi: HAaaaaaagggg!

MOra: Amo! —sin saber que más hacer, la Maga Oscura protegió a Yugi con su cuerpo, quedando algo magullada, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores, y Yugi y el bebe estaba sanos y salvos— amo, tiene que terminar pronto este duelo o el bebe podría salir lastimado, y usted también! No es bueno que este aquí con tan poco de haber tenido un niño!

Yugi: haag... haa... —Yugi quedo muy asustado por esa ultima explosión... por un momento creyó que el bebe saldría lastimado, pero ahora estaba llorando en sus brazos, que le temblaban de pavor... más debía sobreponerse...

Bebe: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaa!

Ra: ahora sabes a lo que estas exponiendo a tu hijo. No cesare mi ataque por pensar en el, aquí eres solo un duelista con una carga, y terminado el duelo estarás exiliado en el olvido, y el niño vendrá conmigo en el estado que se encuentre.

Yugi: Grrr, kjjjj... —Yugi estaba que se aguantaba el coraje solo por no hacer llorar más al bebe... pero tenia más de unas cuantas palabras que decirle a Ra...

Ra: acostúmbrate a esto, por que mi Cortina de Avalón es una carta permanente, así que esta protegerá a mi gusano cada vez que intentes atacarlo, y mientras tanto yo podré tomar tus puntos de vida sin que puedas hacer nada —Yugi sabía que Ra tenía razón, pero también sabia que debía pensar en algo y rápido...

Yugi: kjjj... no tengo nada, no puedo hacer nada en este turno... —dijo Yugi cuando saco su siguiente carta, una vez que hubo expirado el efecto de su carta de bloqueo...

Ra: gusano Kreick, ataca!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaaaa! Haaaaa! —en esa ocasión el tope fue tan fuerte que aun con la protección de la maga, Yugi recibió un golpe muy duro en su brazo, y su bebe no dejaba de llorar

Ra: eres muy débil para haber luchado siquiera con el faraón; ríndete ahora y evítale este momento a tu hijo.

Yugi: cállate, no te entregare al bebe como si fuera cualquier cosa! Es un ser humano y es mi hijo! Ya entiende de una vez que no voy a dejar que nadie se lo lleve! Ni siquiera tu, Dios de nada!

Minutos después el duelo continuaba; Yugi iba perdiendo por mucho, las estrategias de Ra eran muy poderosas, monstruo tras monstruo apenas había logrado defenderse y tomar en ello algunos puntos de vida de su oponente, pero Ra se mantenía fuerte y no habían desaparecido ni su Cortina de Avalon ni el Gusano Kreick... Yugi tenía pocos puntos de vida y su baraja se estaba terminando... que iba a hacer...?

Yugi: haaaaaaaaa!

Ra: un ataque más y aun no te das por vencido... eres más resistente que el faraón.

Yugi: ya te lo dije... yo soy más fuerte que tú... por eso voy a ganarte...

Ra: tus palabras parecen imposibles... ríndete de una vez y evítale más sufrimiento a ese niño

Yugi: al contrario, lo estoy salvando de ser miserable toda su vida en un mundo de fantasía como el tuyo... tú solo buscas cumplir reglas y costumbres sin pensar en lo que desean los demás. Fuiste lo bastante cruel para ilusionarnos a Yami y a mí con este milagro que tengo en mis brazos para luego llegar de repente y decir que no podremos criarlo a nuestro lado... para ser un Dios bondadoso, eres muy injusto...

MOra: amo, se que esta muy inspirado pero la situación no se ve nada bien —comento la maga

Yugi: ya lo se, que haremos?

MOra: no lo sabe? —grito en un cuchicheo— creí que usted ya tenía un plan!

Yugi: mmm... pues...

MOra: que pasa, amo? Se le ocurrió alguna idea? —Yugi asintió, pero la verdad es que no quería responder... — tiene que ver conmigo?

Yugi: ...si

MOra: no se preocupe por mí, si le ayudo a ganar el duelo me sentirse feliz, además, un duelo ganado son monstruos saludables! —a Yugi le salio una gotita al lado de su cabeza, lo que al fin hizo dejar de llorar al niño, quien comenzó a reír mucho

Yugi: jejeje, ya no llores más, mi amor... te prometo que pronto saldremos de aquí y te daré tu biberón... —ese era otro punto, el niño no había comido aun desde el momento en que nació... pero no creía prudente dejarlo sin comer más de tres horas o hasta cuatro... y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo sin que el duelo viera su fin...

Bebe: waa, waaaa —el bebe hacia soniditos poniendo gestos curiosos que le recordaban mucho a Yami a su mamá... se veía igual de exigente y caprichoso, pero en su forma linda y juguetona...

Yugi: mmmm... no quiere quedarse quieto...

Ra: apresúrate a hacer tu jugada, esto no va a durar mil años...

Yugi: ya se...! —ante los ojos de la maga y de Ra, y claro, de los del niño, Yugi se abrió su camisa y coloco con cuidado al bebe contra su pecho, dejándolo prenderse de una de las tetillas— con eso se entretendrá... —en ese momento Ra volvió a sonreír... — que, te molesta como cuido a mi hijo? Genial, debe ser que ya estas celoso de pensar que tu no podrás hacer esto —si Yami hubiera oído eso... como se habría reído, y sonrojado... — Maga, escúchame —dijo Yugi centrando su atención ahora en el duelo

MOra: si, amo?

Yugi: tengo un plan que podría resultar, pero quizás necesite de tu ayuda... entiendes lo que quiero decir...?

MOra: lo entiendo... pero sabe que es mi deber y que lo haré con gusto...

Yugi: ...gracias... pondré toda mi fe en ti si las cosas no salen bien... —volviendo su mirada a Ra, Yugi ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que saco una carta, con la esperanza de que fuera una buena— perfecto! Ra, estas viendo bien esto? Estas cerca del fin!

Ra: mmm...?

Yugi: la carta que saque es... la caja de Solomon! Una de las favoritas de mi abuelo! Y ahora veras por que! Kuriboh, ve al otro lado del campo!

Ra: que clase de estrategia es esta? —pregunto Ra, ahora ligeramente turbado si se le comparaba a su catatonismo casi total el resto del duelo

Yugi: una muy poderosa! La caja de Solomon me permite obligarte a controlar un monstruo de mi mano que yo desee sin importar cual sea, y colocarlo en modo de defensa o ataque! Eso significa que cuando convoque un monstruo más poderoso podré destruir a mi Kuriboh y eso te restara a ti puntos de vida por que tu Cortina de Avalon solo protege a tu gusano Kreick!

Ra: muy impresionante...

Yugi: admira esto! Convoco a mi Búster Blaider y ataco con el! Búster Blaider, a la carga!

Bebe: wa, wa! —se quejo el bebe al descubrir al fin con enojo que de las tetillas de Yugi no salía ni gota de leche, y al mismo tiempo su mami lanzaba un ataque

BB: Giiiaaaaaaa! (kuazzz!)

Kuriboh: Kuri, Kuriiiiiii!

Yugi: ...—una vez que se disipo el polvo, Yugi tenía algunas palabras que decir... —lo siento, Kuriboh... perdóname...

Bebe: wurii... wuri?

Yugi: ...ahora colocare una carta boca abajo... y eso será todo... tu sigues...

MOra: lo esta haciendo muy bien, amo! —Yugi sonrió

Yugi: ...solo espero que sea lo suficiente... —pensaba— si esto no funciona... no se que... que... tengo que salvar a mi bebe... snif... snif...

Ra: esa jugada no bastó para ganarte el duelo, y el derecho de mantener a tu hijo contigo...

Yugi: ...solo haz tu jugada, Ra... ya veremos si no fue suficiente...

Ra: ...con que tienes un plan... —Yugi no parpadeó ni un poco... estaba muy serio, más pálido y respirando con algo de agitación... pero aun así, decidido a ganar, y era eso en parte lo que lo mantenía en la batalla... — es una pena, por que no podrás completarlo

Yugi: he?

Ra: sacrifico a mi gusano Kreick para convocar al Gusano Gigante de las Arenas! Y usando su efecto, al convocar este monstruo sacrificando a mi gusano Kreick como tributo puedo llamar a un monstruo de luz, y elijo al templo del sol!

Yugi: ...

Ra: sorprendido de nuevo? Por que no miras más de cerca el templo...

Yugi: ... —por un momento Yugi no supo lo que Ra le quería decir, pero momentos después, lo entendió todo— la caja! La caja del templo!

Ra: así es, tal como el Templo de los Reyes, el Templo del Sol también me permite convocar a un monstruo especial por medio de la caja que lleva dentro, pero la diferencia es que esta carta tiene más poder y me permite convocar al monstruo especial que dice sin colocar previamente la carta de la criatura en la caja, y solo a cambio de mil puntos de vida... —inmediatamente los puntos fueron descontados a Ra— ahora, creo que sabrás que monstruo quiero...

Yugi: ...la Deidad Superior Azul...

Ra: así es, llamo a la Deidad Azul, el mismo monstruo con que derrote a Yami, y si el no pudo lograrlo, tu tienes menos de cero oportunidades de conseguir vencerlo... —al tiempo que Ra decía aquellas palabras, de nuevo el mismo espectáculo se repetía, el tornado, el vórtice en el cielo, y después el descenso majestuoso de la misteriosa y enigmática criatura...

Yugi: kjjj... —cuando Yugi comenzó a abrazar más fuerte al bebe, la maga Oscura llamó su atención colocándole una mano sobre uno de sus hombros... — he, Maga?

MOra: amo, se que ahora me necesita... no dude en usarme... —dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces Yugi, sin más cargos por su estrategia, supo que la Maga tenia razón, era su ultima oportunidad de ganar...

Ra: Ora a quien desees, tu momento esta cerca... tu cuerpo apenas servirá para proteger al niño del impacto... pero aun así vendrá conmigo cuando todo haya terminado...

Yugi: grrr... Maga!

MOra: estoy lista, amo! Cuando ordene!

Ra: este es el fin del duelo, Deidad superior, Ataca a ese niño y acava con sus puntos de vida!

Yugi: grrrrrrr, actívate, carta de trampa!

Ra: no funcionara! Estas acabado!

Yugi: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —apenas protegidos de tan colosal y devastador ataque, el grupo de Yugi solo pudo abrazarse mientras esperaban el resultado...; de nuevo la explosión se fue... todo era nubes de polvo, y el bebe volvía a llorar, asustado... Ra habría ganado...?

Ra: ...mmm...? que... sobreviviste...

Yugi: ...cof, cof... —levantando de nuevo su mirada, y ahora todos rendidos sobre el suelo, Yugi encaro con determinación a Ra— te lo dije... tu no me podrás derrotar... por que soy más fuerte que tú...

Ra: pero como es posible...?

Yugi: con Nutriente Z, una de las cartas favoritas de mi amigo Joey... —Ra no parecía sorprendido, como de costumbre, pero debía admitir que admiraba la fortaleza de Yugi... su fuerza y determinación le habían permitido sobrevivir el devastador ataque de uno de sus mejores monstruos... sería... que en la siguiente movida de Yugi Moto habría perdido? — mi jugada no termina aquí... —mirando a la Maga, esta dejo a Yugi sentado en el suelo con la cobija cubriéndolo y se centro en el campo de duelo... era el momento...— jugare con mi maga oscura... y activare mi carta mágica "Destrucción Brillante"!

Ra: ...entonces sacrificas a tu maga...

Yugi: ...snif... desgraciadamente para poder usar esta carta necesito atacar con un mago de un poder superior a dos mil... y como mi maga no es suficientemente fuerte y ya no me quedan magos, tendré que utilizar otra opción... jugare esta carta en cadena con resurrección a distancia, y sacrificando a mi Maga Oscura... —dijo, y al instante desapareció la linda maga que lo había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa, lo que dejo un gran agradecimiento en el corazón de Yugi... — snif... sacrificándola podré activar el efecto de esta carta y revivir a cualquier Mago que haya sido jugado en este campo... y elijo revivir al Mago Oscuro de Yami!

Ra: que? 

Yugi: te dije que no podrías conmigo! Ahora que tengo al mago puedo usar el efecto de mi carta Destrucción Brillante, que me permitirá retirar del juego cualquier carta Mágica o de Trampa activa que sea muy rara! Y tu Cortina de Avalon es de las cartas más raras en el juego! Así que elijo destruirla!

Ra: ... —de nuevo Ra tenia aquel semblante de serenidad... sabía que ya había perdido...

Yugi: ahora que no tienes tu cortina de Avalon tu Gusano Gigante esta indefenso, por que es muy débil! Y con un poder de 2500 de mi Mago, habrás perdido...

Ra: ...

Yugi: Mago Oscuro, enséñale nuestro poder unido! Ataca!

Bebe: waa, waa, waa!

...Después de que todo quedo en calma de nuevo y de que el gusano ya no era más que restos sobre la arena, Ra quedo en su lugar, y Yugi en el suyo... había ganado... su hijo podría quedarse con el... lo había conseguido...

Yugi: haaaaaaa... —suspirando en cansancio, Yugi se dejo erguir hacia el frente con algo de dolor por su cadera, abrazando a su bebe... — lo logramos, mi amor... jejeje... vamos a regresar a casa juntos...

Ra: ... —de nuevo las pisadas de Ra se oían acercándose a Yugi y a su bebe, quienes ahora estaban solos y desprotegidos

Yugi: que quieres? —pregunto Yugi, esta vez asustado y a la vez lleno de ira, y decidido a luchar de nuevo con el cuerpo si era necesario... aun en su condición— ya te gane en el duelo, vete y déjanos regresar a mi hijo y a mi a casa!

Ra: ...hiciste un buen trabajo, Yugi Moto...

Yugi: que quieres decir? Llamas trabajo a casi perder la vida por mi familia? Maldito!

Ra: ...tu ganaste este duelo, pasaste la prueba que no logro superar el faraón...

Yugi: ...snif... te equivocas... —dijo, aun con enfado en su mirada y en su expresión— esto lo logre gracias a Yami, a mis amigos, a mis magos... y a mi bebe... ambos pasamos tu estúpida prueba, no importa si Yami no estuvo aquí para verlo al final... snif...

Ra: ...solo hay algo más que quiero saber...

Yugi: snif, snif... —Yugi solo abrazaba a su bebe, pensando en Yami...

Ra: por que siempre estuviste tan seguro de que ganarías...?

Yugi: snif, snif... no es obvio? —Ra no respondió— por que soy madre... por que tengo un hijo por el cual seguir adelante... simplemente no podía perder...

Ra: me complace tu respuesta... —dijo sonriendo, aunque Yugi aun estaba muy molesto con él

Yugi: snif... pero... ahora Yami ya no estará conmigo para ver crecer a nuestro bebe... snif... hahahaha...

Bebe: hoouuu... waa... —el bebe veía llorar a Yugi y sentía curiosidad... por que lloraba...? no podía saber ni entender la razón, pero podía percibir que su mama estaba triste...

Yugi: snif... snif... Yamiii... hahahaha... —justo cuando Yugi comenzaba a explotar en lo que pudo haber sido un tremendo llanto, una suave voz muy conocida resonó dentro de su mente, acariciándole los oídos hasta encontrar el alma...

¿?: hola, Yugi...

Yugi: haaa! —suspiro con impresión, levantando el rostro al tiempo que dejaba de llorar— Yami!

Yami: jejeje... estoy vivo... gracias a ti, mi valiente koibito...

Bebe: waa, waaaaa...

Yami: jejeje, hola, hijo... te divertiste con tu mami?

Yugi: Yami! Hahahaha! —dando rienda suelta a su llanto de felicidad, Yugi recostó el peso de su cabeza contra un hombro de Yami, mientras cargaba al bebe— snif, snif... pensé que estabas muerto, y que no volvería a verte! Hahaha!

Yami: lo se... pero ya todo paso... ya podremos ir a casa y criar a nuestro bebe... como una familia...

Ra: espero que se construyan un buen futuro... —Yami y Yugi dejaron su escena y voltearon a ver a Ra, mientras que al bebe le daba igual si era Dios o mendigo, él solo quería ver a su mami y a su papi, abrazados juntos otra vez... por que se sentía realmente agradable...

Yami: ...construiremos nuestro presente... el futuro jamás llegara si nos sentamos a esperarlo...

Ra: has aprendido bien... —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para irse, diciendo sus ultimas palabras mientras caminaba para perderse en las sombras— cuida a tu familia...

Yugi: espera! Quiero preguntarte algo! —Ra se detuvo al oír eso, y a lo poco se volteo un cuarto y miro a Yugi— por que nos hiciste todo esto? Por que tenias que ponernos esta prueba? Era para demostrarte que merecemos al bebe? Dime, por favor...!

Ra: ... — Ra, después de una simple sonrisa, de nuevo reemprendió la marcha y desapareció...

Yami: ...se fue...

Yugi: ...

Bebe: waa, waaa, waa...

Yami: es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos... he, Yugi...?

Yugi: haa... Yamiii... haaaaa... —después de un par de suspiros, Yugi se desmayo en los brazos de Yami, con su bebe descansando en los suyos...

**Continuara...**


	27. pero valió la pena

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 27-pero valió la pena...

La habitación estaba iluminada con la clara luz que reina cuando el día precede a la mitad del mismo; había poca brisa y las cortinas de la ventana apenas ondeaban, más sin embargo a través de esta se colaba la luminosidad haciendo su presencia en la silueta marcada sobre el suelo... todo el ambiente era calido, y cuando Yugi despertó fue notando los detalles... pero no eran lo que deseaba saber... que le había pasado? Por que estaba ahí...? todas sus preguntas fueron esclarecidas cuando volteo a un lado suyo y vio a Yami sentado en la cama alimentando a su bebe...

Yugi: ...Yami...? —llamó Yugi como primer acercamiento, deseando ya tener más cerca al niño...

Yami: jeje... —al ver que Yugi había despertado, Yami le retiro lentamente el biberón al bebe, muy a pesar de la pequeña resistencia del niño, y luego se lo acerco a Yugi y se lo entrego en los brazos para que el lo siguiera alimentando... — ten... —le dijo suavemente, y entonces Yugi prosiguió la tarea de dar la leche a su bebe, quien recibió de nuevo y con gusto su mamila...

Yugi: ...que bonito es... —decía Yugi por segunda vez, mientras Yami pasaba el cabello del bebe entre sus dedos, acariciándolo mientras este los miraba a ambos, Yugi y él...— parece un sueño al fin poder hacer esto...

Yami: ...te lo mereces... fuiste muy valiente en luchar por el y por mi... tu te ganaste la familia que tienes...

Yugi: ... —levantando su mirada a encontrar la de Yami, Yugi le sonrió— no lo habría hecho sin ti... —y con eso su sonrisa fue contestada— donde están los demás...?

Yami: Están abajo. Todavía no han reaccionado desde que se desmayaron... pero ya les ha de faltar poco...

Yugi: ...se alegraran mucho cuando vean al bebe...

Yami: si... —en ese momento se escucharon unas voces que venían de abajo

"Haaaaaaaaa! Donde están Yami y Yugi? Tenemos un parto en proceso!"

"Tenemos? Ni siquiera tenemos a la madre, vamos a buscar a Yugi!

"No están aquí! Y todas las salidas están cerradas! Haaaaaag! Que horror!"

"Arriba! Quizás estén arriba! —luego de esa conversación, resonaron múltiples pisadas subiendo las escaleras a los pisos superiores, y luego la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Yami y Yugi se abrió de repente—aquí están! Rápido, chicos! Traigan todas las cosas para atender a Yugi! Chicos, no se preocupen! Ese bebe nacerá con éxito!

Yami: me temo que llegaste un poco tarde, Tea...

Tea: he? Haaaaaaaa! —mirando a los brazos de Yugi con mucho cuidado, Tea al fin visualizo el pequeño bulto en ellos... — ya nació el bebe!

Joey: waaaaaaaaaa! Viejo, déjame ver!

Tristan: a mi también!

Tea: y a mí! —todos sonrieron con gran felicidad y fueron corriendo a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Moto tomar su leche tibia, pero después de tantas emociones al bebe ya no le molesto el ruido, sino que simplemente se les quedo mirando a todos con curiosidad— Dios, Yugi, es hermoso! Esta preciosísimo!

Joey: si! Y miren ese cabello! Le hace los honores al buen tío Joey!

Tristan: oigan, y que es? Es un niño o una niña?

Tea: si, chicos, ya díganos!

Yugi: jejeje, es un niño, amigos...

Todos: yuju!

Joey: que anotación, Yugi! Te sacaste la lotería!

Tristan: Si! Claro que si hubiera sido niña también habría sido genial, pero vale, esto es grandioso!

Tea: Yugi! La ropita te quedo perfecta! Se ve muy bien con ellas!

Yugi: jejejejeje, le debo las gracias a Yami por vestirlo...

Joey: oigan! Ra debe estar por venir! Tenemos que prepararnos!

Tristan: waaaaaaaayyyy! Lo había olvidado!

Yami: hee... me temo que ese problema ya lo resolvimos también...

Todos: heeee?

Yami: Yugi y yo fuimos al reino de las sombras con Ra y peleamos por el bebe... yo perdí pero Yugi reto a Ra y gano el duelo... —la pareja se miro con cariño— fue muy valiente...

Joey: rayos, que más noticias nos hemos perdido?

Tristan: al menos les dijo el cabeza de helio por que quería llevarse al bebe?

Yugi: mmmmm...

Yami: ...no nos aclaro del todo por que... pero supongo que al final solo deseaba estar seguro de que merecíamos al niño... o de que lo cuidaríamos bien... obviamente el decir lo del destino del niño lejos de nosotros era una excusa... pero también nos quedo claro a Yugi y a mi que el tenia toda la intención de quitarnos al bebe si no pasábamos su prueba... el hablaba muy en serio...

Tea: ...pero... nos tuvo a todos muy preocupados por meses... no fue justo que hiciera eso...

Joey: ...desgraciado... seguro lo hizo solo por eso!

Yugi: ...debió saber que no reaccionaríamos igual que si nos hubiera dicho en el ultimo momento... pero eso ya no me importa... ahora solo quiero cuidar a mi bebe... —al oír el cambio de tema centrarse hacia el bebe, todos en el grupo sonrieron

Tristan: ...de verdad es muy bonito...

Joey: si... nuestros amigos no se merecían menos...

Tea: esa era mi línea... —dijo algo gruñona la castaña al oír como le robaban lo que ella quería decir

Joey: ay, lo siento...

Tristan: y ya pensaron como ponerle?

Yami/Yugi: heeeeeee...

Yugi: pues, aun no pero... supongo que ya se nos ocurrirá después algún nombre...

¿?: Yugi, donde estas? Por que tenias cerradas todas las puertas? Sabes lo que batalle para abrir la entrada? Más vale que no estés en medio de un nuevo berrinche o no habrá más Okonomiyaki para ti, he? —cuando Seto llego a la puerta de la habitación y miro al fondo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación, a diferencia de cómo había sucedido con los otros

Yugi: ...hola Seto... —saludó Yugi con una cariñosa sonrisa...

Seto: ...creo que me tarde mucho en ese embotellamiento...

Yugi: hum —rió Yugi— esta bien, ahora ya pasó todo... Ra ya no intentara llevarse al niño...

Seto: pero eso no es lo que importa ahora! —todos se quedaron parpadeando y estáticos al oír hablar al chico— acabas de tener un bebe sin atención medica, hay que llamar al doctor Feltón para que te revise! —y tal cual fue dicho, el doctor Feltón fue llamado, anunciando con gusto aunque algo sorprendido por el "cambio" de Yugi que este estaba bien, y que sus heridas sanarían pronto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Solomon: ¿Cómo de que ya nació mi nieto?

Unos días después de que naciera el niño Solomon llamó a la casa anunciando que regresaría muy pronto para ver nacer al bebe, pero quedó totalmente sorprendido al saber las nuevas en su hogar, y que era el orgulloso bisabuelo de un varón fuerte y hermoso desde hacía una semana, por lo que colgó apenas diciendo nada con la prisa de todo el mundo y partiendo antes aun de lo previsto para ir a visitar a su familia, y mientras tanto las cosas siguieron avanzando en el hogar Moto.

A la siguiente mañana de que llamara Solomon, Yugi y Yami aun dormían placidamente junto con su bebe, abrazados entre el calor de sus cuerpos y de las mantas... los chicos ya habían subido la cuna del bebe a la habitación, pero aun así los felices papas no querían soltar ni un minuto a su adorado hijo... y el bebe por otro lado no tenía ninguna queja en cuanto a dormir con sus cariñosos papis...

Yami: mmmmm... —Yami comenzaba a despertar, y después de un breve bostezo miro a su pequeña familia protegida entre sus brazos... que feliz se sentía cada mañana cuando los encontraba con él, dándole toda una nueva dimensión a su vida... aunado a eso, también pudo percibir diferentes sonidos que venían del primer piso, cosas que podía adivinar fácilmente, además por el olor, lo que le dio a entender que sus amigos ya habían llegado y estaban preparando la comida y limpiando la casa—mmm...? —de repente, Yami noto que sentía algo de humedad en su ropa... el bebe habría tenido un pequeño accidente con su pañal? — hooo... cielos... —cuando Yami se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, apenas se lo podía creer, pero justo entonces comenzó a despertar Yugi

Yugi: mmmm... Yami... buenos días, dormiste bien...?

Yami: heee... si, Yugi, dormí muy bien... —en ese momento Yugi noto otro pequeño detalle...

Yugi: ...por que me abriste mi camisa...?

Yami: ...

Yugi: jijiji... Yami, no puedes esperar a que me recupere para "hacer más bebes"? —Yami se sonrojó al escuchar esa pregunta, por que para empezar no era esa su razón...

Yami: hee... no exactamente... —tocándole una de sus tetillas a Yugi con su dedo índice, Yami lo mostró a Yugi y este comprendió lo que quería decirle... por lo que suspiro asombrado— creo que ya no te harán tanta falta las mamilas para alimentar al bebe... o... no piensas darle el pecho...?

Yugi: Dioses, por supuesto que si! —Yami y Yugi aun le tenían fe a sus dioses, aunque aun no hablaban en nombre de Ra... era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a aceptarlo...

Bebe: Wa, waaaa... —al momento también comenzó a despertar el niño

Yami: ya debe tener hambre... crees que aceptara leche que no sea de la que le acostumbramos dar...?

Yugi: pues... averigüémoslo... —tomando al bebe en una mejor posición, Yugi se descubrió el pecho, dejando ver al niño la piel ligeramente hinchada, pues bajo ella había leche solo para este esperando a que la tomara... y de inmediato se prendió, aceptando el pequeño ceno de Yugi, y comenzando a mamar... — jajaja, lo esta haciendo, Yami!

Yami: ...jeje... se ven aun mas bonitos así... —dándole un beso a cada uno de sus dos adorados, Yami dejo a un lado la ensoñación por un momento y pensó, naturalmente, en otro detalle— crees que tengas suficiente leche para alimentarlo? Es decir... apenas resalta tu pecho...

Yugi: ...mmm... pero si me esta pasando esto debe ser obra de Ra, también... seguramente si alcanzara...

Joey: oigan, chicos, ya despierten, el desayuno casi esta listo, ha, vaya! —Joey había llegado de repente a anunciar lo mismo que cada mañana durante aquellos días, llevando además a sus manos una bandeja con pan dulce e integral, fruta y leche para Yugi cuando se dio cuenta de que este le estaba dando el pecho a su bebe— oye, Yug, no sabía que podías hacer eso?

Yugi: apenas paso esta mañana...

Joey: jejeje, ese niño es muy afortunado. Humm! Aquí esta tu desayuno

Yami: desayuno a la cama... por que solo a Yugi le traen desayuno a la cama? —pregunto Yami haciendo un pequeño puchero que a Yugi le recordó mucho al bebe

Joey: por que el es la mama convaleciente y tu eres el papa, jejeje, tu puedes bajar con nosotros y comer burritos

Yami: mmmmm... suena bien... Yugi, creo que iré a comer un poco de esos burritos, estarás bien aquí?

Yugi: si

Yami: bien, entonces Joey puede quedarse contigo

Joey: cuenta con ello —dijo el rubio haciendo saludo de marinero con su palma, mientras la otra mano se la guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Una vez que Yami se fue, Joey se sentó al lado de Yugi para ayudarlo a comer... o al menos esa era la excusa... — que tal esta el pan?

Yugi: mmm... muy rico... este pan de centeno con jalea es delicioso!

Joey: y muy nutritivo!

Yugi: aja...

Joey: ... —todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos... — oye, Yug... respecto a lo que habíamos hablado de Seto, yo-

Yugi: quieres saber si tienes oportunidad con él?

Joey: ...si...

Yugi: bueno, Seto es una persona muy reservada y a veces es difícil saber lo que le gusta... y lo que no... Pero tiene su lado amable... supongo que tu ya te habrás dado cuenta mucho antes que yo...

Joey: claro —respondió Joey sonriendo, y con un ligero sonrojo

Yugi: pues bien, lo que quiero decir es que no creo que si le preguntas te rechace con desprecio; tal vez no lo demuestra muy abiertamente pero se que todos nosotros le agradamos mucho, y si te gusta tanto y tienes el valor de decirle, entonces tendrás al menos una oportunidad.

Joey: no lo se, Yugi, yo —en ese momento Kaiba entro a la habitación

Seto: Yugi... —Kaiba calló sus palabras al ver que Joey estaba ahí... Joey y él aun no se hablaban mucho desde su pequeño y accidental encuentro... pero retomo el paso y fue hasta su objetivo, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que Yugi estaba amamantando, pero sin hacer comentarios...

Yugi: que pasa, Seto?

Seto: vengo a revisar tus alimentos, debo estar seguro de que comes lo adecuado

Yugi: esta bien, Joey lo preparo todo para mí, sabe muy rico. Estoy seguro de que esta bueno.

Seto: eso no lo sabré hasta que no lo cheque —Joey bajo la mirada, algo herido... — todo esta en orden... iré abajo a... preparar la comida...

Yugi: Okonomiyaki!

Seto: ... —mirada fría graciosa— si... Okonomiyaki... —una vez que Seto salió, la platica retomo su curso

Joey: ...haaa... —Joey suspiró— ya vez por que no le he preguntado...?

Yugi: esta bien, Joey... —dijo Yugi poniendo una de sus manos al hombro izquierdo de su amigo— solo ten fe, y quizás tu deseo se haga realidad...

Joey: mmmmmm... — en ese momento entro el abuelo pegando gritos de alegría

Solomon: YUGI! YUGI! JAJAJAJA! YA SOY BISABUELO, YA SOY BISABUELO!

Yugi: Abuelito! Regresaste!

Solomon: Dios, mírate! Te ves maravilloso! Y mi bisnieto! Quiero cargar a mi bisnieto! Jajajaja! —en ese momento, bisabuelo y bisnieto se conocieron solo a los segundos de que Solomon desprendiera al bebe enérgicamente del pecho de Yugi, feliz de la vida

Bebe: waaaaaaaa! —grito el bebe como si tratara de arremedar a su bisabuelo, más curioso que asustado

Solomon: jajajaja, que vigoroso es! Lo saco de este anciano! Jajajaja!

Yugi: jeje... abuelo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y cada uno de los chicos en el grupo ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida con el bebe; Yugi ya podía caminar sin problema y sus heridas habían terminado de sanar con aquella impresionante rapidez, Yami había vuelto a su trabajo y cada ocasión en que regresaba por las noches su mayor felicidad era encontrar a su familia y abrazarla con todo el amor de su corazón. Yugi aun no podía ir a la escuela, pero seguían mandando sus tareas y presentando, y ya previa regresar en pocos días más y en llegar a la graduación con Yami cargando al bebe desde las filas, lo que lo haría sentir orgulloso de que su familia contemplara aquello... todo marchaba de maravilla; incluso Duck, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou y Serenity visitaban regularmente al conjunto estrella de la ocasión, y se notaba que todos estaban avanzando a una nueva forma de comunicación, pues la presencia de ese bebe estaba cambiando sus vidas...

En aquel momento Yugi estaba alimentando al bebe tranquilamente en la habitación, además de descansando, mientras Yami y los demás preparaban todo para la cena; había sido un día más lleno de tranquilidad y paz para todos... parecía increíble que después de tantos problemas las cosas al fin estuvieran marchando bien, exceptuando solo un pequeño detalle...

Yugi: haaaa... —suspiró Yugi mirando al bebe, quien lo veía interminablemente mientras mamaba— me quieres, bebe...? —Yami y Yugi aun no resolvían el nombre para el niño, así que Yugi seguía llamándolo bebe; todo lo que este hizo fue seguir mamando y seguir mirándolo... — si... yo también quiero mucho a mi mamá... desearía que pudieras conocerla... la extraño tanto...

MY: ya no lo hagas... —al escuchar aquella voz de su madre, Yugi levanto su mirada y vio con asombro que ella estaba ahí, justo en frente de él sentada en la cama...

Yugi: mami...

MY: ya estoy aquí... te dije que vendría, mi amor...

Yugi: mami... haaa... —Yugi suspiro y dejo que su mamá lo abrazara como si aun tuviera cinco años mientras le daba de comer al bebe...

MY: como esta tu niño, mi amor...?

Bebe: waaa...? —no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el bebe quisiera saber más de su nuevo visitante... parecía que no le era difícil querer a su abuela... hasta daba la impresión de que la sintiera familiar...

Yugi: jeje, esta muy bien, creciendo sano y feliz, como quise desde un principio...

MY: jejeje... que hermoso... y sus manitas son tan suaves... se parece mucho a Yami...

Yugi: verdad que si, mamá? Quieres cargarlo?

MY: por supuesto —dijo sonriendo— aww... es tan pequeño como tu cuando naciste... y también se parece mucho a ti...

Yugi: ...a mi...? pero... creí que tu... que tu creías...

MY: el niño es el retrato de su papa... y según he observado también su personalidad es algo parecida... pero creeme, cuando vaya creciendo más te darás cuenta de todas las formas en las que se parece a ti, y otras, en las que se parece a tu compañero...

Yugi: ... —Yugi miraba a su mamá, absorto en sus palabras... luego ella sonrió más y le devolvió al niño— ya te vas?

MY: no... Primero te enseñaré algo...

Yugi: que es, mami? —ante sus ojos, Yugi vio como su mama le colocaba al niño contra sus brazos, le acomodaba estos, y le rozaba los labios al bebe con una de sus tetillas antes de prenderlo...

MY: así es como debes prenderlo de ti... ves? Debes esperar a que abra bien la boca antes de acercarlo a tu pecho...

Yugi: ...gracias, mamá... —su madre no contesto, solo siguió sonriendo mientras miraba a sus dos niños... — mami... te puedo preguntar algo...?

MY: si, mi amor...

Yugi: ...te molesta... o te incomoda que ahora no sea tan... bien... tan masculino...?

MY: no, hijo... sabes que solo deseo tu felicidad... a veces estas cosas solo lo sorprenden a uno... pero al menos para mi lo único que siempre me importo fue que tuvieras una linda vida, de la que te sintieras satisfecho... y se muy bien cuan feliz te hacen este bebe y el compañero tan maravilloso que tienes...

Yugi: ...ojala pudieras quedarte... —silencio— ...podré volver a verte alguna vez... mamá...?

MY: ...no lo se, hijo... quizás no... —Ambos solo sostuvieron sus miradas con algo de pena... — pero siempre podrás sentirme aquí, en tu corazón... —colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Yugi, este sintió que era un roce maravilloso... y el también coloco su mano sobre la de su madre, mientas el niño mamaba del mismo lado... — ya debo irme, hijo...

Yugi: ...me das otro abrazo antes de irte...?

MY: claro que si, hijo...

Yugi: ...y un beso?

MY: jijiji, si...

Yugi: y otro abrazo? —Cuando la madre noto que Yugi trataba de retenerla un poco más, volvió a abrazar a su hijo con mucha fuerza, y le acaricio y beso con mucho cariño...

MY: ...siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque tú no puedas verme... —y le da otro beso en su mejilla izquierda... — cuídate mucho, mi bebe... y al tuyo también... ha, y...

Yugi: si...?

MY: cuando tu bebe empiece a ir a la escuela... no le des un cucharonzazo en la cabeza como el que te di cuando la secundaria... ok?

Yugi: jijijiji... ok

Bebe: jijijiji...

MY: jiji... creo que ya sabemos de donde sacó eso... —Yugi le sonrió a su madre, y entonces esta se levanto y camino hacia la salida, pero se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció antes de llegar a la puerta...

Yugi: ...hasta luego, mamá... gracias por venir... te quiero... —justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella cayeron al piso Bakura, Ryou y Duck, mientras atrás llegaba el resto de la pandilla... de la pandilla completa! — que... que pasa, chicos?

Bakura: vengo a ver a mi aprendiz!

Ryou: lo siento, Yugi, ya sabes que el tío Bakura es imparable, jejeje

Duck: que dices, arruino mi ropa! Y por poco arruina también mi bello rostro! Sabes el trauma que eso significaría para el bebe?

Joey: velo por el lado bueno, ya no tendrías que hacer caras... —todos comenzaron a reír

Mokuba: Yugi! Puedo jugar con tu bebe?

Seto: Mokuba, ya te dije que no puedes jugar con el bebe aun, es muy pequeño

Bebe: jejejeje, jejeje, jijijii...

Mokuba: pues parece que el si quiere jugar a las cosquillas. Anda! Ven y juega con el bebe, hermano! —Seto se sonrojo, y luego sintió el empujón de Joey en su espalda

Joey: anda, no seas aguado!

Seto: ... —Seto recupero el equilibrio y volteo a ver a Joey con aquel rostro de seriedad más meditativo y menos despectivo el cual esbozaba aquel tiempo... Joey lo veía con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja... perdido en él... en Seto... pero el momento duro poco pues fue cortado por Serenity.

Serenity: oigan, yo le traje un regalo al bebe! Mira Yugi! Una cobijita!

Joey: oye! Esa no es...?

Tristan: que, por que gritas? —Joey se congelo de repente— no... no será que...

Tea: es la cobija de bebe de Joey!

Joey: waaaaaa! No! No, yo soy un hombre!

Serenity: si, peor alguna vez fuiste bebe, jejejeje...

Joey: si, pero, waaaaaa! Alguien bájeme de aquí! Waaaaaaa! —al fin regresando la atención al bebe, todos se dieron cuenta de que este estaba muy interesado en Joey, y de que estaba usando su magia para hacerlo dar vueltas en el aire— díganle a ese niño que no soy rueda de la fortuna! Waaaaaaa!

Yugi: jijijiji... mi amor, baja a tu tío Joey, si? se bueno y bájalo...

Bebe: jijijijiji... —feliz de que su mamá le hiciera cosquillas bajo su barbilla, el niño acerco a Joey hasta la cama mientras reía de gusto, y cuando estuvo encima de ambos lo dejo que cayera sobre ellos, tocándole el rostro a Joey con sus manitas, después de lo cual todos comenzaron a reír.

Yami: jajajaja, creo que tenemos un niño muy activo, verdad, Yugi? —preguntó Yami, acercándose a Yugi y sentándose a su lado... con todo y Joey encima, quien trataba de bajar a tierras más firmes

Yugi: si, jijiji... y muy especial... —Yami y Yugi, y todo el grupo miraron al bebe... la pareja solo a su hijo, y los amigos al trío completo de la familia

Solomon: chicos, ya esta la cena! Joey...? —Bien, casi toda la familia— que haces arriba de la cama?

Joey: heee...

Solomon: no importa, como esta mi bisnieto? —pregunto el anciano con orgullo caminado hacia sus muchachos, justo cuando el abuelo sintió perder el equilibrio y luego se vio flotando en el aire, terminando en la misma forma que Joey

Yugi: jajajaja, creo que le gusto mucho ese juguete del Mago Oscuro, jajaja!

Bakura: haaaa! Pero le gustaran más los juguetes que robaremos! A mi mando este niño se convertirá en el mejor de los bandidos!

Yami: que? Bakura, no le enseñaras tus mañas a mi hijo!

Bakura: a no? Solo obsérvame, cabeza de pinchos!

Yami: grrrrrrr...

Duck: naaa, eso de los juguetes me da igual, pero por supuesto yo le enseñare a jugar juego de dados de monstruos del calabozo! Seguramente le encantara... hum... —dijo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y la otra a un codo, muy interesante el nene... sin embargo este comentario y el de Bakura desencadenaron nuevas y amistosas discusiones...

Yugi: jejejeje... parece increíble que no haya sucedido ninguna otra cosa mala, verdad, Yami? —pregunto Yugi a Yami mientras sus amigos se disputaban cómicamente

Yami: hum, si, mucho... —Yami dio un beso a Yugi, y luego le tomo una de sus manitas al niño, quien lo miro con admiración... — pero ahora que tenemos a nuestro bebe, siento que nada es imposible... y siento que estamos comenzando nuestra mayor felicidad...

**Continuará...**


	28. Solo por escuchar

**¡¿QUE TU QUIERES TENER UN QUE...?**

Capitulo 28-Solo por escuchar...

Cuatro años después del nacimiento del bebe de Yami y Yugi muchas cosas habían cambiado y nuevas se abrieron paso, dejando otras atrás; todos terminaron con éxito y orgullo la preparatoria a los pocos meses de aquel feliz suceso y habían elegido cada uno sus carreras, incluso Yugi, quien decidió dejar al bebe a cargo de su abuelito por las mañanas mientras iba a estudiar, pero el tiempo no había pasado en vano y el bebe de Yugi ya no era un bebe, sino un niño grande, enjundioso y activo.

Como todos pudieron darse cuenta mucho antes de que siquiera supieran que seria el niño, la llegada del bebe activo una serie de cambios muy importantes, especialmente emocionales, pues con todo lo que habían pasado, todos los muchachos formaron un solo grupo de amigos, y ya ni Kaiba ni Bakura eran muy cerrados o de poco trato; si bien antes del embarazo ya eran amigos de Yami, Yugi y los demás, con la noticia del bebe poco a poco fueron integrándose hasta ser tan indispensables en la pandilla como Joey, Tristan y Tea, y lo mismo paso con Duck, Serenity y Ryou.

Algunos cambios eran menos evidentes que otros, por ejemplo, en Seto no se notaba muy a menudo su afecto por el niño o su simpatía por Yugi y los demás, pero ahí estaba, y físicamente, la casa de la familia Moto ya no era la misma: el cuarto del bebe ya no tenia una cuna, sino una cama para un niño grande, y por supuesto, juguetes nuevos para un niño de su edad, mientras que en la habitación de sus papis había nuevos recuerdos en el armario, y una linda foto de Yami y el bebe felicitando a Yugi después de su graduación de la preparatoria; todo marchaba normalmente de nuevo, Ra ya no se había presentado y Yami y Yugi de nuevo pudieron volver a confiar en el, aunque no de la misma forma que antes, pero este día en particular, la pequeña familia de Yugi se estaba arreglando para salir a un paseo, como solían hacerlo sus amigos y él justo cuando toda aquella aventura de tener un niño, comenzó...

¿?: ...heee... se dobla por acá... se pasa por acá... aja! Listo! —mirando sus tenis bien abrochados al fin, el niño se levanto del piso de su habitación y fue corriendo por el pasillo a buscar a sus papas— papi, mami! Miren! Ya pude atar mis cordones!

Yami: mmmm, ha, ahí estas, hijo, que pasa, por que estas tan feliz? —contesto Yami a su hijo al verlo llegar corriendo cuando el salía del baño; después de aquellos cuatro años su semblante era casi el mismo, pues Yugi y él tuvieron a su hijo muy jóvenes, y al momento su rostro era solo ligeramente más afilado... y le había sentado un poco más la madures y la paternidad...

Hijo de Yami: papi, mira, papi! Ya pude atar mis cordones! —al decir aquello, Yami se inclino para tomar a su hijo por los costados, levantándolo hasta estar sobre su cabeza

Yami: vaya! Pero si están atados! Eres todo un genio, hijo! Los ataste muy bien!

Hijo de Yami: si, papi, y lo hice yo solito!

Yugi: Yami, ya estas listo? He? Que pasa, a que están jugando? —pregunto Yugi al bajar las gradas y ver que Yami tenia al niño levantado en el aire, y que ambos estaban muy felices; así como Yami, Yugi también había crecido un poco, y para aquel tiempo ya había recuperado su fortaleza y su figura delgada de muchacho, cosa que agradaba mucho a ambos Yami y él durante las noches...

Hijo: mami! Mira! Ya ate mis cordones! —haciendo ademanes de querer bajar, Yami dejo ir al niño y este fue corriendo directo a los brazos de Yugi, abrazándolo con un cariño tan enorme que Yami no se cansaba de ver aquello nunca... y nunca podía evitar sonreír al verlo...

Yugi: jajaja, que bueno, mi amor! —inclinado en el piso a la altura de su niño, Yugi lo tomo en sus brazos y se levanto, lo que le permitió al pequeño mirar los objetos colgados en la pared

Hijo de Yami y Yugi: mami, mira, la manecilla pequeña esta abajo... tío Seto dijo que si la manecilla estaba ahí a estas horas entonces ya sería tarde

Yami: no te preocupes, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lleguen los demás —entonces se oyó sonar la campanilla del establecimiento del abuelo, y después vieron a este escaleras abajo, llamándolos

Solomon: Yami, Yugi! Ya llegaron los demás!

Yugi: ya vamos, abuelo! Jeje, bien, amor, ya oíste a tu bisabuelito

Hijo de Yami y Yugi: si! Ya podré jugar con el tío Joey!

Yami: jajaja, claro que si, pero ya no le jales el cabello o lo hagas flotar, recuerda que la ultima vez quedo mareado en esa fuente —cosas asía decía la familia mientras iba bajando las escaleras al encuentro con la pandilla, y cuando al fin llegaron vieron solo los rostros de Tea y Duck, y el mismo efecto del tiempo que había acentuado la edad de la juventud en su rostros.

Tea: ha, hola, chicos! Listos para un gran día?

Duck: hola Yami

Yami: hola Duck, como estas?

Duck: yo bien, pero creo que Atemu esta mucho mejor, no es así, gran guerrero?

Atemu: si! y mira, tío Duck! Ya pude atar mis cordones!

Duck: woooow! Eres todo un experto! Si sigues así pronto el llanero del hacha te tendrá que pedir ayuda para lanzar Kunai con cadena! —Atemu rió feliz al escuchar los agradables comentarios de su Tío Duck, pero nadie notaba que se les hacía tarde, o al menos nadie con excepción de Tea.

Tea: ya debemos irnos, chicos, Joey y Seto nos estarán esperando en la plaza junto con Bakura y los demás

Solomon: muy bien, cuídense mucho, y especialmente cuiden mucho a mi bisnieto, jejeje

Atemu: hasta luego, bisabuelito! Volveremos más tarde! Y no olvides alimentar a Martha!

Solomon: cuídate mucho, hijo! Y tu también, Yugi! —desde la salida y ya a algunos metros de él, Solomon escucho a sus dos nietos responderle, dejándolo al fin al cuidado de la tienda— jajajaja, que guapo y activo es mi bisnieto... obviamente lo saco de mi, jejeje

Apenas una hora más tarde tras dejar la tienda de juegos, el pequeño grupo de amigos alcanzó la plaza central de Domino, y observando alrededor encontraron todos los rostros familiares que buscaban: en un café al fondo estaba sentados Joey y Seto, platicando amistosamente como solían hacerlo desde hacía algunos tres años casi, mientras, hacia otro extremo se les veía a Tristan y Serenity comprando un helado, lo que nunca dejaba de levantar las sospechas de los demás al pensar que ambos muchachos estaban enamorándose mutuamente, aunque aun no se hubieran confesado nada directamente pero ya para todos era muy obvio, y por ultimo, al lado de una banca cercana estaban Ryou y Bakura, el primero controlando al segundo, que refunfuñaba maldiciones de mala gana por tener que esperar.

Yugi: amigos! Ya estamos aquí! —grito Yugi desde su lugar donde tenía aquella maravillosa vista del panorama, aun cargando a su hijo en brazos, quien se sostenía de sus hombros y cuello

Joey: ha, hola, Yugi! Ahí vamos!

Ryou: Yugi, hola!

Bakura: ya era tiempo de que llegaras!

Sentí: ha, hola, Yugi! Tristan, vamos!

Tristan: haa! Si! —todos dejaron sus puestos y fueron directamente a encontrarse con sus amigos, deseosos ya de saludarlos más de cerca, pero especialmente, de saludar a Atemu, pues le había tomado un enorme cariño.

Joey: jajajaja! Como esta mi sobrino favorito?

Atemu: muy bien, tío Joey! Te extrañe mucho!

Duck: y a mi nadie me saluda?

Joey: pero si apenas nos vimos ayer, jajaja! Es que debe ser mi carisma, no puedo evitarlo! Jajajaja! —Atemu y Joey rieron juntos después de aquel comentario, ya que tal como había dicho Yugi tiempo atrás, su hijo le había tomado un cariño muy especial a su mejor amigo... era más que obvio— pero debo admitir que estas más grande desde ayer! Eres todo un gigante! Y mira como te ha crecido el cabello! Esta tan esponjado y bonito como el de tus papas! —otro detalle acerca del niño, es que tras el pasar de los meses su cabello se fue oscureciendo desde aquel dorado claro, hasta tomar los tonos rojos y negros de su papá y mamá, con excepción de sus mechones

Bakura: waaaa! Que te parece si tu y yo vamos a robar algunas jugueterías antes de que empiece la hora de los bobos?

Joey: ni lo pienses, el tiene que jugar conmigo primero! Además tu solo le enseñas esas malas mañas... yo soy más educativo, jejejeje...

Bakura: ha, si? hey! Atemu! Muéstrale al tío Joey como nos movemos los bandidos! —bajando de los brazos de su mamá, Atemu se dirigió hacia Joey para tratar de quitarle dinero de sus pantalones, sonriendo juguetonamente

Joey: haaaaa! Te atrapé, pequeño rufián pony! —grito Joey haciéndose el chistoso con su sobrinito, pero quedo completamente sorprendido al ver que después de todo le logro quitar dos billetes, además de escabullírsele con gran facilidad— waaa! Como sacaste eso? Es que yo, y tu, y yo! Waaaaaa! BAKURA!

Atemu: jijijijijiji! Aquí esta tu dinero, tío Joey —dijo el niño, extendiéndole los billetes con su mano derecha

Joey: haaa, veo que tus papas te han enseñado excelentes modales, muy impresionante, jejeje

Atemu: ahora me compras un helado, tío Joey?

Joey: heee... bien, dinero que llega fácil, más fácil se gasta, jajaja, vamos! Te comprare uno enorme de crema con chocolate y tozos de galleta!

Atemu: no, tío! Yo quiero de fresitas con crema! Como el que come mi mamá!

Bakura: esperen ahí, después de ese helado le enseñare "técnicas de robo y artimañas parte II" a Atemu! Es mi pupilo estrella!

Ryou: creía que yo era tu pupilo estrella

Bakura: no, tú eres la nave de malvavisco

Ryou: ...jajaja, eso lo dice por que no quiere aceptar que le agrado —Bakura se sonrojo— vamos, Bakura, todos sabemos que te simpatizamos!

Bakura: no oigo nada! No oigo nada!

Ryou: si oyes!

Bakura: no! no oigo nada! Soy sordo! Tengo podridos los órganos! Mis oídos no sirven! Tengo tres milenios en putrefacción!

Yugi: jejeje, es una suerte que Ra ya le haya dado su cuerpo a Bakura... las cosas no serían igual de divertidas sin el —comento Yugi siendo como su hijo y sus amigos se alejaban hacia el carrito del heladero para comprar un mantecado de fresas con crema, su favorito, y el de su bebe.

Tristan: hablando de helado, Serenity...

Serenity: si, Tristan?

Tristan: nuestros helados se derretirán si no los comemos pronto

Serenity: wooo, cielos, tienes razón. Por que mejor no vamos con los demás a una bonita banca y los terminamos? —sonrojado de gusto, Tristan contesto

Tristan: Jujuy, claro, jijijijiji...

Seto: bien, tal parece que me he quedado solo... —justo en ese momento arribó Mokuba

Mokuba: Hermano!

Seto: he, Mokuba, por que tardaste tanto —pregunto al chico que llegaba con cierta dificultad cargando el maletín de Seto, el cual desgraciadamente se le iba de lado

Mokuba: haa, haa, haaa... lo siento, Seto, es que tu maletín pesa mucho! Que traes aquí? Biberones?

Seto: cartas, Mokuba, cartas!

Mokuba: hey! helado! Vamos, hermano, yo quiero uno!

Seto: cálmate, Mokuba, no me jales la gabardina... —reclamo el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba con algo de sorpresa, y sin darse cuenta todos dejaron solos a Yami y Yugi... pero en realidad así lo querían ellos.

Yugi: hum... jejeje... Yami, quieres sentarte en esa banquita?

Yami: ...claro... —caminando lado a lado del otro, Yami y Yugi fueron a una banca cercana, a cuya espalda había muchos arbustos, rosales y robles...; una vez sentados, miraron hacia el fondo no muy lejos, donde veían a sus amigos disfrutando de aquellos placidos momentos con su niño... su bebe... — todos quieren mucho a nuestro Atemu...

Yugi: si... como no hacerlo...? es un niño maravilloso... y ellos son nuestros amigos...

Yami: ...sabes...?

Yugi: mmmm? —exclamo Yugi recostándose contra el costado de Yami, quien a su ves recostó ligeramente su barbilla sobre el cabello de Yugi...

Yami: ...cada día desde que nació Atemu... siento que nuestras vidas han cambiado... pero es maravilloso ser los padres de esa criaturita, no crees?

Yugi: jijijiji... si... de nuestra criaturita... —ambos solo se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirando y escuchando lo que sucedía entre sus amigos y Atemu:

Atemu: tío Joey, así no se usa el Internet del celular de la tía Tea

Joey: haaa, y tu comos sabes, he, Atemu?

Atemu: mira, es así... —el niño comenzó a teclear hábilmente a través de texto japonés y americano sin ninguna dificultad, y pronto tuvo a su hiperactivo y enjundioso tío en línea— ya esta, tío Joey, mira

Joey: heee...? huu...? hooo... que, como... quien... quien te enseño a hacer eso!

Atemu: el tío Seto! El me enseño!

Joey: queeeeeee?

Seto: hum, el niño tiene mucho talento... —dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

Joey: genial, Bakura le enseña a Atemu a pifar y Seto a usar alta tecnología! Donde me dejan a mí?

Atemu: jajaja, eres muy divertido, tío, Joey!

Joey: a si? Ahora vamos a jugar a la cosquillas! Toma esto!

Atemu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TÍO!

Yugi: ... —después de mirar por un rato, Yugi cerro sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que aquello significaba para el... en todo lo que amaba a ese pequeño y a sus amigos... en todo lo que amaba y le agradecía y debía a Yami, y que jamás de los nunca le podría pagar, por lo que le nacieron unas palabras... — Tú me hiciste creer en que no hay imposibles...

Yami: mmmm... —Yami volteo a ver a Yugi al escuchar que decía algo... — ...que...?

Yugi: ... Tú me hiciste creer en que no hay imposibles... y entonces nuestro sueño comenzó a tomar forma... y cuando creí que ya no había esperanza, ahí estabas tú... Entonces un día, nuestra larga espera comenzó...

Yami: ... —los ojos de Yami brillaban con sorpresa y alegría... no s esperaba aquellas dulces palabras, que lo hacían sentir tan especial y querido... así como solo la familia lo podía hacer...

Yugi: y con ella vinieron muchas nuevas pruebas... Pero mientras yo soñaba con mi bebe, no me daba cuenta de todo tu sufrimiento... Y las cosas seguían pasando mientras te dejaba sufrir en las sombras... Por eso... perdóname... —Yugi detuvo sus palabras para mirar a Yami, sin retirar su mejilla de su pecho... y su Yami acepto sus disculpas con un dulce beso en sus labios...

Yami: ambos cometimos nuestros errores, pero nos hicieron más fuertes... para poder luchar la vida por nuestro hijo, y con él... haa... quizás por eso Ra... nos probaba...

Yugi: ...haaa... —Yugi suspiro— Nunca note hasta entonces que los dos estábamos cambiando, pero decidí armarme de valor por la familia que seriamos para nuestro hijo... snif... En fin, las cosas siguieron su curso... Pasaron cosas divertidas, jijijiji... pero entonces conocimos a Amano... aquellos fueron días muy difíciles para nosotros, pero a pesar de todo tú y nuestros amigos me ayudaron mucho... con todo lo que pasamos entonces, realmente lo necesite... Hasta ese momento realmente nos pasó de todo, en más de una forma, pero también los tuve a ustedes para darme esperanzas, y hasta pudimos arreglar algunas deudas del pasado... solo por un milagro... y después vino otro, con el que pude volver a sentir su calor...

Yami: ...todos te amamos mucho, Yugi... por más que hayamos ayudado, sin tu valor y determinación... a creer que podía haber una esperanza... nuestro hijo no existiría ahora... todos te queremos por ser tan especial como eres... —en ese momento Yami le planto un beso en su mejilla libre a Yugi— y se que nuestro hijo también ama esas cualidades especiales que hay en ti, de las que te heredo muchas...

Yugi: ... —Yugi no hizo por responder las palabras de Yami, simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y a recordar— El tiempo se fue acercando... hasta que un día nos tomo por sorpresa... DIOS, eso si que dolió! —Yami rió un poco al escuchar eso, y abrazo algo más cerca de Yugi... — pero lo que vino después fue lo más difícil, y no lo habría superado sin todo el cariño que me dieron... pero valió la pena... solo por escuchar-

Atemu: papi, mami! —interrumpiendo sin saber las palabras de su mami, Atemu fue corriendo hacia Yami y Yugi, gritándoles con aquellas palabras que tanto amaban, y al llegar a ellos se monto sobre las piernas de ambos y los abrazo, recibiendo lo mismo de ellos...

Yugi: jijijijij... (Solo por escuchar a un hijo nuestro decirnos padres...) ( (Si... valió toda la pena...) ) (...nunca acabaré de entender por que Ra tuvo que ser tan duro con nosotros... pero tenemos a nuestro hijo, y ahora para mi eso es todo lo que cuenta... que estemos juntos...)

Joey: waaaaaa! Dejen de mirarme así! Ya les dije que Mai esta saliendo con ese francés apestoso jon perro!

Tea: es Jean Pierre, bobo...

Joey: óyeme, Tea, no me llames bobo! Entendido?

Ryou: Joey, estas celoso? —pregunto el albino sonriendo, sin prestar mucha atención a que la familia feliz estaba escuchando

Joey: claro que no, por que estaría celoso de un tipo que se baña una vez al mes? Para eso hay mejores objetivos en mi panorama! Y con mejores traseros!

Bakura; huumm... quizás podría obligarte a decirnos tu secreto si... te venzo en un duelo de sombras... jejeje...

Joey: ayyy! No inventes! Después de todos lo problemas que tuvimos con Ra y ya quieres poner de moda el reino sombrío de nuevo? Bakura, tu no eres desadaptado, estas enfermo del cerebro!

Bakura: silencio, mortal, o llamare al insecto come hombres!

Joey: ay si, como si no supiera que ahora eres humano...

Bakura: quieres probar...? —pregunto Bakura entre dientes mientras mostraba su carta de come hombres, la cual mano un poco de neblina de la imagen, asustando a Joey...

Joey: heee, heee... creo que, mejor me callo

Atemu: jijijij, mami, papi, vengan a jugar con nosotros, si?

Yugi: jijijij, claro que si, mi amor, ya vamos

Yami: esperen, Yugi, Atemu... quiero decirles algo... —madre e hijo voltearon a ver a Yami a la expectativa de lo que deseaba decirles, pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que trataba el asunto... — Yugi, hace mucho que he querido hacer esto pero por las reglas de esta época, no había podido... pero ahora que ya es posible, no quiero perder un segundo más... —sacando una cajita negra de su pantalón, Yami la mostró a Yugi, abriéndola de una sola vez con su pulgar

Yugi: haaaa! —Yugi suspiro impresionado al ver una hermosa sortija de plata gris y blanca serpenteada de oro blanco... era una sortija de compromiso...

Yami: Yugi, quiero preguntarte en frente de nuestro hijo, si me harías el honor de casarte conmigo... Yugi... quieres ser mi esposo?

Yugi: Yami... —exclamo Yugi suavemente... sus ojos brillaban de emoción... hacía cuanto que ambos deseaban lo mismo, y al fin era posible... podrían casarse..! Pero... lo que hacia aun mas especial el momento, era que Atemu estaba viendo la proposición de matrimonio de sus papas, y el también sonreía muy emocionado... — claro que acepto, Yami...

Yami: ... —sonriendo, Yami saco la sortija de la cajita y luego de apartarla tomo la mano de Yugi, colocándole el anillo... — gracias, mi adorado Yugi...

Yugi: jijijiji, jamás te podría haber dicho que no, mi amor, mi koibito, mi Yami... —ambos padres frotaron las puntas de sus narices como un lindo gesto de cariño, y su bebe lo estaba observando todo lleno de felicidad— jejeje, ya hicimos esperar mucho a nuestro bebe, verdad, mi amor?

Atemu: no, mami, estoy muy feliz!

Joey: hey! Chicos, vengan, los dejaremos atrás para ir a mundo hamburguesa!

Yami/Yugi: ya vamos!

Yugi: bien, vamos juntos, o nos dejaran!

Atemu: si! —una vez que la familia llego al lado de sus amigos, Atemu seguía igual de animado, y siendo tan comunicativo como siempre no dudo en comentarle a todos la feliz noticia del casamiento de sus papas, lo que puso a todos muy felices

Yami: jajaja, creo que no pudimos guardar la sorpresa en secreto por mucho tiempo, verdad, Yugi?

Yugi: jejeje, no cuando se tiene a un niño como nuestro Atemu, jijiji... mmmmua!

Atemu: jajajaja! Mami! En el cuello no! Me haces cosquillas! —todo el grupo rió junto con Yami, Yugi y Atemu... adoraban a esa pequeña familia que eran, adema, sus mejores amigos...

Tea: jaja, te ves muy lindo cuando te ríes, Atemu

Joey: si, muy lindo, jejeje

Atemu: jejeje, pero al tío Joey le gusta más como se ríe el tío Seto —Joey se sonrojo completamente al quedar al descubierto de sus amigos, quienes pudieron escuchar con claridad e incredulidad la noticia...

Tea: con que por eso actuaba tan extraño!

Ryou: si, por que le gusta Seto!

Bakura: mahahaha! Que mala suerte, Joey! Te descubrimos!

Mokuba: hermano! Y a ti te gusta Joey?

Seto: silencio, Mokuba...

Atemu: oigan, tengo hambre, vamos a mundo hamburguesa! Si? Si? Si?

Yugi: jajaja, ok, Atemu, vamos ya por unas ricas hamburguesas con mucha salsa de tomate!

Yami: oigan, no se tardaron mucho ya con ese helado Tristan y Serenity? Miren, todavía están en la banca y... el helado le escurre por las manos...

Joey: heeeee, déjalos! Tenemos mucha prisa por comer! Si, si, si señor! tenemos mucha hambre! Mucha! Mira como estoy delgado de inanición! —de nuevo todos rieron, dándose cuenta de la treta de Joey— hee... que, que fue?

Yami: jajaja, descuida, Joey, vamos a mundo hamburguesa y ahí Yugi y yo te daremos unos tips para conquistar a Seto— dijo Yami a Joey cuando los muchachos ya les llevaban algo de delantera

Yugi: si, no te preocupes, recuerda que aun tienes esa oportunidad, y Seto ya te aprecia más que antes, si no, no comería contigo tan seguido, jajaja

Atemu: papi, mami! Dense prisa! Nos están dejando!

Yami/Yugi: ya vamos!

Yugi: andando, Joey!

Joey: no se diga más! Al ataque! —en cuestión de segundos los chicos se alejaron más y más hasta que ya solo eran muñequitos al fondo de la plaza, pero justo fue en ese momento cuando todo quedo silencio que apareció un pobre chico perdido...

Duck: oigan, espérenme! Que creen que las tiendas exitosas se dirigen solas? — mientras Duck corría presuroso para alcanzar a sus amigos, un papelito de varios resbalo de su bolsillo, siendo llevado por la brisa hasta quedar exhibido en el suelo de ladrillos, permitiendo leer las siguientes palabras al lado de un croquis: Tienda de Juegos de Duck Devlon: Dados del Calabozo y Duelo de Monstruos. Duelistas estrella: Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, Yami Moto y Atemu Yugi Moto.

_**Fin**_


End file.
